Unstable
by Soyna
Summary: Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! Collaboration between Soyna and BMIK
1. Chapter 1

**UNSTABLE**

* * *

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! Colab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating**: If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

_**Soyna:**_ THIS IS ALL BMIK's Fault. She nagged and nagged and nagged me into writing a Genesis and Sephiroth story. Guess what, I made her help me write it.  
_**BMIK:**_ *ebol laughter of eternal doom*  
_**Soyna:**_ *eye twitch*

**Genesis** : Soyna  
**Sephiroth**: BMIK  
**Angeal: **We shared… he likes it. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Congratulations on your mission."

The man's voice sounded more routinized and listless than enthused as it trailed languidly through the briefing room, along with the sound of Sephiroth's heavy footsteps. The two SOLDIERs Second Class saluted, their backs ramrod straight, their elbows spread in a perfect angle from their muscular chests. Sephiroth blinked lazily and sauntered around them, because the front sight kind of bored him.

Now this was more interesting...

While he complimented them on their really not-so-great achievements of their earlier mission his eyes trailed over a pair of perfect, round buttocks that bulged in too tight, red leather pants. The man arched a brow.

"Now make sure to report to Lazard and I will see you on your next mission," he finally droned and with a smirk his palm landed on aforementioned rear, squeezing it boldly to confirm its tightness.

"Off you go."

Genesis knew his eyes grew wide as he felt a hand blatantly land on his ass. He had been too shocked to respond to the fleeting but firm touch as the General dismissed them. With extreme difficulty he kept his form with salute.

Sephiroth had just grabbed his ass and was shooing them away. Genesis tried not to see if there was a change in the expression on the silver haired man's face and could have sworn he had seen a smirk form there. It was seldom that anyone left him speechless and flustered, as this was unexpected but not unwelcome. Angeal dropped his salute and Genesis followed suit and tried not to let the shock of what had just happened ruin his form. He had his eye on Sephiroth for quite a while and you couldn't help but admire the man, for he was perfect in every way. He could still feel the brief pressure and heat from the touch and wondered if the General was toying with him or if there was something more.

Sephiroth's smirk even widened as he watched the redhead leave with his back stiff and his expression blank, the usual smug and slightly arrogant attitude wiped off. So this was what it took to make Genesis Rhapsodos speechless... Interesting. And he had a perfect ass as well. Sephiroth was very pleased; he had gathered a lot of useful information today.

"The nerve," Genesis whispered to himself as they walked into the hallway, leaving Sephiroth behind in the briefing room. He found his own hand going to where the other had rested.

"What?" Angeal asked and he had a large smile. "We did well on the mission and we will most likely get promoted because of it."

Genesis turned on his childhood friend. "He grabbed my ass!"

Angeal's eyes grew wide, "He did?"

"Yes! He did!" Genesis pouted and turned on his heel and continued down the hall, starting to get more angry as he went.

"... I see," Angeal muttered. He wasn't sure what he was expected to say to his. On top of that he wondered how much of the 'revelation' was just wishful thinking on Genesis' part too. "Maybe it was an accident," he offered, shrugging and following his agitated friend down the hall way, having a bit of trouble matching his speed.

"He. Squeezed. My. Ass!" Genesis said, stomping as he said each word through clenched teeth.

Angeal opened his mouth as if he were to respond, but Genesis didn't wait for him to get his thought out. "If he thinks he is going to get away with groping me like that he has another thing coming!"

"I am sure there is a plausible explanation for this." Angeal almost hissed, glancing at the people around the hallway. They started to whisper and look at them. He scared some of the lower ranks off with his patented glare of doom, resisting the sheer overwhelming urge to cradle his face in his hands in misery.

Genesis stopped, not caring about the other looks that he was receiving. He turned around and pressed a finger into the startled Angeal's chest. "Plausible explanation?" He stabbed his friend again. "I know I have a great ass but he should at least ask before grabbing it!"

Genesis turned back and resumed his quick pace as he stormed down the hall, forcing Angeal to try to keep up with him again.

"Or at least return the favor!"

The wheels in Angeal's head turned as he tried to process that last statement. At least they had reached a wing of the building where there were less people walking around now. The elevators were in sight as well, which was quite a relief because it would mean that they would reach Lazard's office soon and there would be no more talking about asses, at least for a while. "I do not dare to ask but... are you saying that you want to... make contact... with his... bottom... as well?"

Genesis jabbed the buttons on the elevator for Level 51 and rolled his eyes. "Have you seen his ass!" Genesis leaned against the elevator wall with crossed arms and a look that could only be claimed as dreamy. "I would love to get my hands on that! And here he goes and makes the first move!" He threw his hand up in frustration and scowled. "I was waiting until I got to First Class but if he is going to play it that way, so be it!"

Angeal's expression pretty much said 'Oh GODS this is way too much information, someone PLEASE have mercy and drop a rock on me!' He didn't say anything anymore though, just crossed his arms over his chest, humming a neutral "Hmhm" and hoping that Genesis would get the message and just stop. Which he usually never did. But while there was life there was hope, wasn't there?

"No one grabs my ass and just smirks at me!" Genesis pouted now. "Just because he is the poster child for SOLDIER, does not give him a free feel!"

The doors to the elevator's opened and Genesis stormed out first and Angeal followed behind trying to keep up with the angry SOLDIER's pace and hope that he didn't blurt out anything else about how Sephiroth Had Grabbed His Ass.

"I think I need a shower after being sullied like that!" Genesis said as a guard opened the door to Lazard's office.

Luckily, and much to Angeal's relief, Genesis had the decency to refrain from any more ass talking in the presence of their superior. During the man's speech of praise he still looked sullen and angrily worked his bottom lip with his teeth, but Lazard either didn't notice or chose to ignore it. The whole ordeal was over pretty fast given Lazard's tight schedule, and they left for a well deserved break and time to relax. Angeal was quite tired because the mission hadn't been easy, and so he muttered a quick "See you tomorrow" and vanished into his room before Genesis could work himself into another hissy fit.

Genesis was still fuming after he had the shower and he could still feel the shadow of that hand on his ass even as he pulled on his boxers to go to bed.

He could already hear Angeal snoring away in his room, and it would be no good to wake him to try to get the man to understand how important it was that his ass had been grabbed by Sephiroth.

As he crawled under the thin sheet, he wondered what that hand would feel like if his leather pants weren't in the way of that squeeze. It was so warm and firm.

A large smile formed on his face as he dozed off.

* * *

**So... my first collaboration. Do you like? Do you? Tell me at the bottom by clicking the little button.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unstable**

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! Colab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating**: If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Beta:** Shadows Underground rocks!

**This chapter**: Totally busting the NC-17 rating and a little OOC, but wonderfully so. Read and enjoy.

**Genesis** : Soyna  
**Sephiroth**: BMIK  
**Angeal**: We shared… he _still_ likes it. ;)

* * *

Only a couple minutes later there was a soft knock at the door. It opened quietly and a large figure slipped into the room towards the bed, tiptoeing.

"Gen?" a deep voice asked into the dark room and the mattress shifted a bit as the man who had infiltrated Genesis' realm settled down on the bed. He reached out to stroke over the sleeping man's face with a feather light touch. "Wake up please..."

Genesis felt the gentle touch and leaned into it. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times as he tried to focus on the shadow figure that was hovering over him. The deep voice was not the same as Angeal's, and Angeal was never gentle in getting him out of bed in the morning. The shadow became clearer, and he focused on the cascade of silver hair that surrounded the regal face and slightly glowing green eyes.

"Sephiroth?" he whispered, and the gloved hand stilled on his face.

"Hush, my dear." Sephiroth pressed a finger to Genesis' full lips before the young man could react. "Don't say anything. I know you have every right to be angry at me, but please will you hear me out? I know my actions today were disrespectful and I have no excuse for it but my overwhelming desire to be close to you. You make me lose control, Genesis, whenever I see you I want to touch your beautiful, divine body and when I am not around you I starve to hear your delightful voice ... It makes my heart race. You make my world go round. Please, forgive me, please, give me another chance and let me prove to you how sorry I am. Let me show you how deeply I have fallen for you."

Genesis' heart soared at the words. He replayed the words in his head again and smiled brightly at the man hovering over him. Sephiroth was waiting for him to respond.

"Well, you have a lot to make up for," Genesis said carefully. "What do you have in mind to make up for degrading me like that?"

"I would do anything for you," the man whispered hotly into Genesis' ear, daring to touch his cheek again as if the redhead was a most expensive china doll. "Tell me what you want and I will give it gladly to you, my love."

Sephiroth's passion in that whisper and how he hesitated with the touch sent thrills right through him. He had Sephiroth asking him what he could to do to make it up to him!

…and he called him 'Love'.

… and would do anything for Genesis. "For starters," he said, and couldn't keep the smile off his face as he spoke, "You can give me a kiss."

"Gladly," Sephiroth muttered and he gripped Genesis by the chin gently to turn the other's face towards his, before he tilted his head and closed his eyes. Sephiroth let his lips brush over Genesis', careful at first, before he parted them and let his tongue slip out, begging for entrance.

Genesis closed his eyes and concentrated on how the Silver General's lips were pressing against his. He opened his mouth to allow the entrance of the warm tongue. Sephiroth made a small humming sound as the kiss gently deepened and grew more passionate. He felt like he was being consumed and pushed his tongue back and was amazed that Sephiroth allowed him to start to dominate the kiss. It led to Genesis thinking on how Sephiroth could use that tongue in more skillful and tantalizing ways...

As the lingering kiss was forced to stop because of the need for oxygen, he looked into passion thrilled green eyes but saw that they were blocked from view. He swore there was a flush on the pale white cheeks. He reached up and stroked the silver hair out of the adoring eyes.

"You are marvelous with your mouth and tongue," Genesis cooed. "I wonder what other wonders it could perform?"

"Will you allow me to show you please, my darling little cupcake?" Sephiroth whispered passionately, his fingertips trailing down Genesis' throat, over his collar bone and down his chest until they found a slit navel to circle. "It would be a great honor to me if you would allow me to pleasure you, to shower you with kisses of fervor and love ... let me make you happy."

Genesis thought being called 'cupcake' was a little much, but the powerful hand gently moving down his body distracted him from the odd nickname. The ghosting of his lips against his skin and the promise of his mouth kissing and nibbling on him.

The mere thought of that made him harden almost instantly as his fingers danced around the hem of his boxers, and Sephiroth's head moved to kiss the side of his throat. He turned his head to the side and allowed the gentle caressing.

"Oh, yes, make me happy," Genesis said and let out a low groan, reaching out one hand to rest in the mass of silver hair and gently started to nudge the man's head down his body.

"If only you knew how long I have been waiting for this ..." Sephiroth's breath ghosted over Genesis' smooth skin, his tongue diving into the redhead's belly button to explore it thoroughly before he moved on, down and further down. He lifted Genesis' hips up to gingerly pull the shorts down and reveal a rosy, solid erection.

"How lovely," the silver haired General assessed, looking up at Genesis with questioning eyes, his lips hovering mere inches above the warm flesh. "May I?"

Sephiroth asking for permission to give him a blow job! Strong but gentle hands were stroking Genesis' hips and his lips were just open enough so that it looked like the General wanted to devour him.

Genesis desperately wished he could take a picture of that face and those eyes giving him that pleading look. He could feel his breath moving over his already over-excited cock. It took a lot of strength and effort not to thrust his hips forward and force himself into that awaiting mouth.

But he couldn't do that with those doe-like eyes. "Oh, you may," Genesis breathed.

"Thank you, that makes me very happy." Sephiroth bowed his head, and placed a light kiss to the dewy tip, licking away a droplet of precum. Above him Genesis writhed delightfully as Sephiroth kissed his way down the length and then licked upwards, circled the head with his tongue and dipped it into the tiny slit that still spilled white fluid.

"You taste so good," the man moaned, looking up with dark devotion in his eyes before he finally relaxed his throat and took Genesis in his warm, moist mouth.

Genesis threw his head back and thrust his hips forward, allowing himself to be consumed by the wonderful man. He could feel himself being swallowing and his expert twirling tongue was designed to drive him mad.

Again Genesis buried his hands into that hair and tugged on it. The green eyes turned up to him and he saw those lips trying to smile as they surrounded him and then took him all the way in.

Genesis rolled his eyes in the back of his head as he released the hair and had to grab the sheets at the side of his bed as the pressure started to build in his belly.

A heavy gloved hand pressed down on his belly and Sephiroth increased the suction of his mouth. It was all too much as he felt leather clad fingers stroke his heavy balls as well.

Sephiroth moaned around the hard flesh in his mouth, the vibration rippling up the length, accelerating the pleasure that his moving, stroking tongue brought. The General had hollowed his cheeks to add more friction as he bobbed his head up and down expertly, producing loud, wet noises. His fingers still toyed with Genesis' soft balls and they lightly scratched over the redhead's perineum. Genesis was tossing in the bed rather violently and Sephiroth judged that he wouldn't last much longer. Sephiroth relaxed his throat further to take him all in. He was an expert in deep-throating, surprisingly, and his eyes practically begged Genesis to let go and cum in his mouth.

Genesis couldn't hold back any longer and let out a hoarse scream as it all became too much, what with that look and the wonderful and very talented mouth. He should have been able to last longer and he usually could last longer, but this was too much stimulation for him. His hips thrust forward of their own accord as everything unwound and he let go.

He screamed out Sephiroth's name and collapsed back into the rumpled sheets.

"That was the most beautiful sight I have ever laid eyes on," Sephiroth cooed as he took Genesis's cock out of his mouth and licked off the cum from the corner of his lips where some had leaked. He crawled up to Genesis, hovering over him and capturing his lips in another feverish kiss. Then he lowered his head again to whisper a string of magical words into Genesis' pearly ear shell.

"I love you, Genesis Rhapsodos, and next time I want you to fuck me, if you don't mind."

Genesis closed his eyes and was in absolute bliss with those magical words. "I would love to grant that request." He took in a couple of deep breaths and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart.

Sephiroth made a small grunting sound as Genesis blithely moved up for another kiss.

A sharp rap at the door caused him to lie back down and turn towards the door.

"What!" He yelled at the intrusion.

"Get up, you are five minutes late already," Angeal said through the door. There had been strange noises coming from inside a little earlier and he really didn't want to poke his head inside and become witness to something ... probably outrageous. Angeal himself was fully dressed and cleaned up, looking like the model SOLDIER 2nd Class that he was. A quick glance at his watch told him that it was seven minutes now, and he would only get breakfast for so long.

"I am leaving in three minutes," he warned. "You are either ready or I will be gone..." '...and able to enjoy a quiet, pleasant morning for once,' he added morosely in his thoughts.

Genesis opened his eyes and felt a little confused from Angeal's words. He blinked rapidly and looked around at his messy sheets and empty room.

He sat up abruptly and looked around. The room had been dark and full of shadow while Sephiroth was here, but now it was bright and confusing. This was so different from that wonderful ...

Then the realization hit him.

It had been a dream.

He collapsed back into the sheets and groaned. It wasn't nearly as satisfying with the knowledge of it being a dream; a very wonderful dream. The man only cupped his ass made him have a dream that was so vivid. He lay there getting angry at the thought that Sephiroth had degraded him and turned him on so badly that he had dreamed about the asshole sneaking into his room and blowing him.

Dreams were never as good as the real thing and Genesis would have the real thing bent over his desk and would screw him senseless for turning him into a flustered fool by grabbing his ass like that.

He was going to march up to his office and demand an explanation and an apology.

"One more minute," Angeal warned through the door, keeping a tight look on his watch. 59 seconds, 58, 57... Maybe he would get his morning break after all! It would be nice, with a hot, steaming cup of coffee, black and with just a slight hint of sugar and maybe he could fetch the _Midgar Times_and read the article on their mission from the day prior... and best of all, there would be no annoying, ranting redhead pushing him from one embarrassing situation to the next! 12 seconds, 11, 10...

Genesis opened the door and scowled at Angeal, and he didn't care one bit that Angeal's face turned bright red nor the fact that he was naked. They may be childhood friends and roommates, but Angeal still thought it was inappropriate to walk around the apartment naked for any reason. Genesis did not think so.

"Give me five more minutes to get dressed!" he snapped and stormed around his room, gathering his clothes. "You can wait for me since you only gave me five minutes of warning."

Angeal groaned and covered his eyes and leaned against the wall as Genesis started getting dressed in his Second Class uniform.

"You will not believe the dream that I just had."

And Genesis started to talk.

Angeal wished he had just let Genesis be late for the morning meeting.

Genesis still talked as they entered the cafeteria and he kept talking in an inappropriately loud voice and in crude detail about his wet dream involving a certain, infamous General. People around them couldn't help but listen even if they didn't want to. Angeal really, really wished he was deaf.

"Genesis," he finally snapped in a low, hissy voice he only reserved for such occasions, "could you stop talking about your penis for a minute, I am trying to eat here and preserve a shred of my honor and pride!" For some reason he didn't feel like sausages and eggs anymore.

Genesis rolled his eyes. "This is important stuff!" He waved his fork at his honorable friend. "It was all because of his inappropriate behavior to begin with!" Genesis then stabbed at some of the eggs that were on Angeals plate without asking.

Angeal pushed the plate towards his friend. "Help yourself." It sounded only slightly sardonic.

"You should work it out with him then," he finally suggested despite himself. He knew with absolute certainty that it was very, very, very bad advice and that many many, many people would get hurt in the process, but there was a slight chance that maybe it might work and then he, Angeal Hewley, would be off the hook and spared for the rest of his life from hearing about that damn slap. He would also have to have a word with Sephiroth, the man might have no idea what he had started. Though Angeal had a bad feeling that the General just knew exactly what he had be getting them into...

"Oh, I shall! I will be having a little _talk_ with him at lunch," Genesis said as he stuffed a sausage in his mouth and continued to talk. "Whether he likes it or not!"

"Great. If you don't mind you should go somewhere private to have your talk." Angeal looked at his watch and stood abruptly. "I need to go. I promised the pupp- Zack that I would supervise his training today."

Genesis smirked as he watched Angeal walk away. He always wondered about Angeal and his 'puppy,' but Angeal had such honorable intentions were sometimes rather annoying. The boy was very teachable and Angeal was missing out on the opportunities to train him for other things.

But those thoughts quickly left his head as he thought about Sephiroth and his roaming hands. He would make sure that they were in private to give him a proper piece of his mind ... and hopefully more.

He looked at his own watch. He knew Sephiroth's schedule and he had three hours before he would be in a location—his office—where he could properly accost the man.

He was looking forward to this lunch arrangement that he had in mind.

* * *

**So, still liking it cupcakes? *snerk* Leave a little comment, if you please. **

**We thank all you wonderful readers. Kisses, hugs and more for you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**UNSTABLE**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! Colab between Soyna and BMIK  
**  
Rating**: If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Beta:** Shadows Underground rocks!

**This chapter**: Genesis confronts Sephiroth about his ass grabbing tendencies.  
**Genesis** : Soyna  
**Sephiroth**: BMIK

* * *

Finally, after three hours of extremely boring and superfluous conferences, Sephiroth was back in the sanctuary of his quiet, nice office. It certainly had its advantages to be First Class: good pay, his personal parking spot and most important he could fuck anyone he wanted. But the price for that was having to deal with boring conferences.

He leaned back in his comfy chair, putting his boots on the edge of the desk, and pressed the button of the intercom to his PA. "I'm taking a break and I do not want to be disturbed by anybody for the next hour."

He didn't wait for her to respond.

Closing his eyes, he placed his intertwined fingers in his lap, a smirk coming to his lips. He had important stuff to do and top of that list was remembering the feel of Genesis' tight bitchy ass for one.

Just outside, said redhead scowled down at the secretary that was imperiously trying to tell him what to do. "I need to see him. NOW!" He was not going to let some old frumpy chick with limp hair tell him who he could and couldn't see.

"He has requested that he not be disturbed for the next hour, sir," the annoying woman said with a snotty twang to her voice that grated on his nerves.

Genesis gritted his teeth. That man had molested his ass and he wasn't going to allow him to see him? This was uncalled for. "I need you to tell him that I, Genesis Rhapsodos, request to see his high holiness, NOW!" He slammed his fist on the desk and was a little disappointed to see that she didn't even flinch at his outrage.

"You can take a seat and wait for an hour and then you can speak with him," she said and pulled out a nail file. Genesis had no choice but to sit down in one of the waiting chairs in frustration, throwing her hateful looks.

They sat there for a while in silence, glaring at each other, only the scratching sounds of the secretary's nail file echoing through the room. Eventually the intercom crackled.

"Get me something for lunch."

The secretary stopped moving her file, clearly unhappy with the order as she threw Genesis a wary look.

"Meat. Now," was added curtly and the secretary pursed her lips unflattering, she got up and grabbed her jacket. "Yes sir, right away sir," she replied, before her sharp gaze fell onto Genesis.

"Do. Not. Move!" She instructed with a hiss, before she waltzed out of the room.

Genesis sat still until the demon woman was gone, hearing her shoes click down the tile hall. There was no way he was going to listen to orders from that fashion disaster.

Pluse, he was never really good at following orders when the person who gave it was not around.

Sephiroth was behind that door and he was going to give the silver haired man a piece of his mind! He deserved it after getting him all worked up after a simple hand on his ass and that crazy dream that he had. A smile crept on his face at the thought of Sephiroth on his knees in front of him - not in a dream - giving him a wondrous blow job.

"I'll give you some meat," he muttered as he started to walk past the obnoxious secretary's desk and threw the doors open so hard that they bounced off the walls with a loud 'thunk' and nearly knocked him over. He quickly recovered, stepped inside the rather swank looking office and slammed the doors dramatically shut.

"You owe me an explanation and an apology!" he yelled at the slightly dazed looking man who was lounging behind a large wooden desk.

Admittedly, Sephiroth had been speechless for a second when Genesis made his 'entrance,' almost breaking his own nose. There even was one tiny little moment, a split second where he felt something akin to laughter bubble in his belly. It was over before the General really noticed it though, and even before Genesis had recovered and stated his business unquestioned, Sephiroth had lifted a brow and relaxed in his chair. He still got forty-five minutes of lunch break to fill and Tight-Ass paying him a visit was rather convenient.

"I apologize for the poor training you received, I will bring up the issue of teaching our recruits how to walk through a door properly at the next board meeting," he 'apologized' with a mock-pitying look and the ghost of a smirk, while his eyes traveled up Genesis's body slowly and most deliberately. Sephiroth didn't conceal what he wanted and he had no need to, because he always got it in the end.

Genesis clenched his teeth and his fists. He felt his face burn at the smooth words coming out of Sephiroth's mouth and the fact that he had not yet moved from his chair. "Do not mock me! You know why I'm here! You," he stormed forward and tried not to think how that green gaze seemed to be hovering over his body, "grabbed my ass without my permission and I demand that you apologize for that!" He squared his feet and met that gaze and examined Sephiroth's expression. He was not expecting to see the man looking ... amused.

"And you just infiltrated the office of your commanding superior, defying his orders. I could get you suspended for that." Sephiroth marveled, donning his no-shit attitude for just a moment in a demonstration of power. It was just to remind Genesis that he _let_ the man have his way right now. But Sephiroth didn't have to, that much he made clear. Besides, it was fun to deflect a direct answer to the statement and watch Genesis get annoyed and flustered and red in the face. He tended to wriggle his ass when he was angry.

Genesis crinkled up his nose and crossed his arms. 'I am not drooling, over him,' he thought as he resisted the urged to wipe his chin because Sephiroth was looking mighty fine in that relaxed pose. His eyes were always drawn to his chest and belly. The man seldom wore a shirt. That shouldn't be allowed when you looked like he did. It was just asking for people to stare and drool, even though Genesis was more sophisticated than that of course.

"I didn't ask for the ass grab, but I am asking for an apology and I will forget about your transgression," Genesis said and looked down his nose at Sephiroth. The smile that slowly crept across the Silver General's face was a little disarming and sent a thrill through him that he hoped that he hid from the smug bastard.

The request was answered by a snort, which was accompanied by a partly dangerous, partly lecherous smile indeed.

"I see you're upset," Sephiroth said diplomatically, slowly putting his feet down and getting out of his chair, the muscles on his belly moving smoothly as he walked over to the office door and lock it. When he came back he leaned against his desk casually and just in the same manner he gripped Genesis's chin to make the young man look up to him.

"I will grant you the honor of sucking my dick, that should accommodate you," he drawled lowly, his thumb brushing over Genesis' red lips to test them. He hummed appreciatively; they were soft and full, he would greatly enjoy this.

In turn Genesis had been entranced by Sephiroth's movements and the touch of the man's skin against his that it took him a moment to realize what was being asked of him. The touch of that thumb rubbing against his lips startled and aroused him.

The redhead gathered his wits about him enough not to take that thumb into his mouth and hated the fact that he wanted to. It wasn't fair that the man exuded sex appeal.

"And you think that is some sort of apology," Genesis whispered. He didn't have the strength to make his words stronger as Sephiroth's thumb stroked his lips again. His body was reacting to the simple touch. Sephiroth's intense green eyes and a disarming smile on his lips wasn't helping either.

"Why don't you decide ..." Sephiroth replied huskily, pushing his thumb deep into Genesis' wet, warm mouth, letting the redhead suck it and lick it. Now, this was very promising. With his free hand the General reached down to open the zipper of his pants and reveal an enormous, white erection that he presented utterly unfazed and with the natural confidence of someone with a lot of sexual experience. "...after we're done?"

* * *

**Oh yes, I am an evil person to stop there, aren't I. {insert evil laugh here}  
Leave a little noteski, pretty please, dear cupcakes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Unstable**

* * *

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! Colab between Soyna and BMIK  
**  
Rating**: If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Beta:** Shadows Underground rocks!

**This chapter**: Genesis sort of gets an apology... Sephiroth style.  
**Genesis** : Soyna  
**Sephiroth**: BMIK

* * *

Genesis couldn't help but take the thumb into his mouth as it was offered. He let his eyes droop and his body lean forward.

There was no denying that Sephiroth was sexy in every possible manner. The man could make a straight man to do his every whim. He had never been this close to Sephiroth before and the smell of vanilla and roses was nearly overpowering. It should have been a very feminine smell, but somehow was hardly that. It was all Sephiroth.

He sucked on the finger that was gently moving in and out of his mouth and he groaned softly around it as Sephiroth moved his other hand off his jaw.

The undoing of the zipper made him open his eyes and look down. Sephiroth's words rang in his ears as he looked at the protruding erection that Sephiroth was offering.

Sephiroth circled his fingers around the base and then stroked a few gentle tugs and Genesis thought for a minute that he was going to pass out at how utterly glorious the sight was. He heard a groan and didn't realize that it was him until he heard Sephiroth chuckle.

"I take it we have an agreement then." Sephiroth was more than pleased to have the fiery redhead respond to him so strongly. It made his cock throb, as did the sucking noises Genesis started to produce around Sephiroth's finger in his mouth; the fact that it was a completely unconscious reaction was all the more arousing.

Carefully Sephiroth withdrew his moistened digit. He wanted some other part of his body to get the same attention, so he let his hand slide around Genesis' neck and gripped it to press the young man in no uncertain terms down and shove his cock into Genesis' face.

"Suck it."

Genesis found himself sinking to his knees in a daze and the view became much more delightful, as he was able to see Sephiroth's glorious white cock surrounded by black leather.

The demand broke though his blissful daze. He had to remember what he was here for; Genesis was the one that was supposed to be getting the apology. And that apology was supposed to be a blow job for _him_, not the other way around.

He narrowed his eyes and looked up the lean body. "Do you always make such crude demands?"

"Only to those who deserve it." Sephiroth smiled arrogantly, pointing his chin demandingly at his cock. He ignored the glare he received from the blue eyes. He was hard and eager to get in that hot, wet mouth and he had been for a while. Genesis apparently needed to be reminded that this was a privilege and not something Sephiroth would offer to just anyone.

"If you do not feel qualified however ..." he trailed off with a meaningful wave of his hand, reaching down to tug his erection back inside but Genesis grabbed the hand to stop the action.

Genesis smiled up at the smug man. Sephiroth's face was saying one thing but the weeping erection at his eye level was telling him another. He was tempted to leave the man to rub it off on his own after he left but Genesis was going to show the smug bastard up after he got him off; he would get Sephiroth to do the same to him.

The thought of the silver-haired God on his knees in front of him was making the redhead's own pants very uncomfortable.

"I have more than enough qualifications," Genesis allowed his voice to deepen slightly as he placed a hand on his hip and another around the base of the very warm and tempting piece of flesh that pulsed as he touched it. He knew Sephiroth wanted this despite that smug look on his face. He was going to wipe that look right off his face.

"And I will prove to you how privileged you are to grab _my_ attention." He didn't wait for a reaction to his words and licked from where his fingers held to the weeping tip.

There was no doubt about Genesis being an excellent cock sucker and Sephiroth briefly wondered on whom else that sweet mouth had been already. Right now this was of no concern to him, however; more important was what the redhead was doing with his tongue.

"Hm, seems like it," he hummed, pushing his pelvis up in demand. His grip on Genesis's neck tightened a bit as the man's wet tongue trailed over the warm hard tip of Sephiroth's erection and the redhead's clever fingers began a slow rhythm up and down the swollen shaft.

Genesis smiled at his reaction. He had Sephiroth right where he wanted him. He teased him further by running his tongue under the ridge of the sensitive head but didn't take it in his mouth despite the increased pressure and demand from the Sephiroth's hand that was pressing on his neck.

He wanted to make Sephiroth groan and beg for it. He wanted to see that hair thrown back as he made the man writhe underneath him. He would have that and so much more.

Genesis reached down with his free hand to his own throbbing need to try to make it a little more comfortable in the confines of his pants.

At the thought of Sephiroth taking care of his own erection, he smiled and the image of himself being laid out on the desk was a thrilling thought. Genesis absently stroked his own member through his pants and the warm one in his other hand. His tongue poked and prodded the tip and wondered how much teasing Sephiroth could take.

Sephiroth let him be, faintly curious to see where this was going, but after a while, he could see that this was going to take awhile at this pace. He allowed a faintly dull and impatient gleam to reflect in his eyes. Eventually he crossed his arms over his chest, unimpressed, and blatantly looked at the clock on his desk.

"How long do you plan on going on like that? I have a meeting in half an hour."

Not that Genesis' attempts to get him off weren't adorable, in a way, but the General had a tight schedule and he wasn't in the mood for elongated games. He wanted to get off and what he wanted he got.

Genesis looked up and saw annoyed green eyes look down at him and that caused him to frown. Despite the fact that he was pulling out every trick he knew how to do with his tongue and Sephiroth showing some signs that he was enjoying it, that annoyed look confused the redhead as he squeezed the cock and twisted slightly.

Was there color in the General's cheeks? He couldn't tell with that scowl on his face. Sephiroth was supposed to be writhing in ecstasy right now and not worrying about a meeting in half-an-hour. Grunting, Genesis took the tip of the penis in his mouth and sucked. If Sephiroth was unimpressed with what he was doing, then he would make sure that the smug jerk didn't get off scott-free with that attitude of his. Genesis liked to play and he could play with the best of them, and if Sephiroth was going to play the smug bastard, he could go along with it. He started to suck the tip of the cock and swallow the man.

The petulant look he received made Sephiroth smirk and when Genesis finally took him in his mouth Sephiroth smirked, petting the young man on the head. "Good boy. I see you have potential."

Sephiroth relaxed his stance relaxed a bit and he thrust his hips up encouragingly. Genesis' mouth felt heavenly, all warm and wet and that agile swirling tongue of his was very much to Sephiroth's liking. The man's breathing became slightly accelerated as he pushed Genesis' head closer, sliding in deeper.

Genesis bristled inside at being called a 'Good boy!' The stuck up smug bastard was acting like this to get under his skin, he was certain. He would have protested and cursed up at the man if his mouth hadn't been full.

Sephiroth had to be enjoying it, judging from his thrusting his hips forward, forcing Genesis to take him in deeper.

'Potential,' he thought, unconsciously adjusting himself, as he was getting really uncomfortable and was surprised by how turned on he was at this horribly irritating and arousing situation. If Sephiroth was in such a damn hurry to get off, he would show the smug arrogant bastard how much potential he had and how much of a 'good boy' he really was!

"You're getting better already." Sephiroth's smirk widened and he resisted the urge to chuckle. Genesis had relaxed his throat and hollowed his cheeks, his head bobbing back and forth fiercely to grant maximum pleasure. It almost seemed as if he wanted to prove something ... but Sephiroth couldn't be bothered to care. He was getting close, the excited feeling in his stomach being in turmoil and wanting to be set free.

Genesis looked up and could see the tell tale flush on Sephiroth's face and he could see that his breath was quickening. He wanted to see more of a reaction from the smug bastard and he was going to make him squirm. He had to adjust himself again as his own erection was becoming painful at the lack of attention that it was getting, his hand adjusting it was just making it worse.

But Genesis had to focus on the bastard that was in his mouth first. He could feel the cock throbbing and taste the man's excitement even as he just looked down with a smug look on his face.

Genesis was determined to break that cold mask of his.

Sephiroth estimated that it was about time to cum if he wanted to finish his lunch before the meeting as well. Therefore he gripped Genesis' hair, hard, and jerked the boy's head back. At the same time he took his slick erection in hand and stroked himself right into Genesis' face until he came. The redhead's surprised, annoyed look when Sephiroth's seed splattered onto his cheek, nose, opened mouth and chin was simply priceless and very much satisfying. Sephiroth enjoyed the sight greatly and milked the last drops of cum from his cock, before he put the softening flesh back into his pants and zipped them up.

"Now that is a look that suits you," he commented in amusement, sitting back behind his desk in a relaxed manner.

Slowly, Genesis got over the shock of the man grabbing his hair like that and coming over his face like he was some sort of ... whore!

He didn't deserve to be treated like that!

Frowning he looked up at the smug bastard. Genesis could feel the liquid cooling on his face as he closed his mouth, which he realized was gaping, and... Damn, Sephiroth tasted good. He refrained from licking his lips. "So are you going to at least hand me a tissue to wipe it off."

"Your lunch sir," the intercom slurred, before Sephiroth could answer.

The General shrugged. "Why, it suits you." Then he got up and went to open the locked door, letting the secretary in to prepare his meal on the orderly desk. The woman walked past Genesis with her tray, professionally ignoring the cum splattered young man. It wasn't the first time she saw something like this in this office and it wouldn't be the last either.

* * *

**I don't think this is what Genesis was planning for his apology.**

**TBC... **


	5. Chapter 5

**UNSTABLE**

* * *

**Summary**: Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! Colab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating**: If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Genesis**: Soyna  
**Sephiroth**: BMIK  
**Angeal: **BMIK (no sharing this time )

* * *

Genesis could hardly breathe as the woman came into the room and walked past him as if he wasn't even there. He swore Sephiroth locked the door, but then the woman had a key dangling from her wrist.

"Thank you, Gertrude," Sephiroth said as he sat down at his desk.

She grunted and her beady eyes turned to him, now. She gave out a heavy sigh and pulled out a kerchief from between her breasts and handed it to him. "I told you not to move."

Genesis grabbed the kerchief from the woman but didn't rise as she walked out of the room with a smug smile on her face.

He started to wipe his face and then scowled at Sephiroth who was ignoring him as he was eating the food the witch woman brought him.

"You are still here," Sephiroth finally observed with a lifted brow, sinking his sharp teeth into a neatly cut piece of bloody meat. "Don't you have a home?"

Genesis wiped his face and then his neck. "I didn't finish, you know," he said curtly as he finally got off his knees. It was a slow and awkward movement that lacked his normal grace. Having a raging hard on had something to do with that.

He watched Sephiroth stuff another piece of steak between his lips and then wipe the juice off them as he leaned back in his chair with a heavy sigh.

"Is that so?" The General coolly observed the redhead, reaching for his glass of wine. Admittedly he was slightly curious what else Genesis had planned, but first and foremost he wanted to enjoy his lunch now. Sephiroth had gotten what he wanted and he didn't need Genesis anymore, at least for now. His interest in the fiery redhead went beyond a simple blowjob; Sephiroth was very much aware of that and he had every intention on exploring this mild infatuation to the utmost, but not now. Besides, Genesis was like a stray dog, he needed to be tamed and trained first and he especially needed to be shown his limits.

"I am done with you for today. My secretary will show you to the door," he therefore said in a bored manner, focusing back on his meal and completely ignoring his dramatic friend.

Genesis gripped the tissue tightly as he balled his hands into fists. He felt his face turn red as his teeth almost ached with how hard he was clenching his jaw. Of course the ache might have had something to do with what he had just being doing.

"I am not that easily dismissed!" Genesis growled, twisting slightly as he tried to elevate his still hard erection in his pants. "This will not be the last you see of me, you pompous ass!" Turning on the heel of his boot, and not as gracefully as he normally would, Genesis marched through the door that the smug secretary had left open.

He kept his head held high as the woman sneered at him as he left. He tried not to look back but couldn't resist a fleeting glance at the smug looking Sephiroth sipping on the glass of wine and relaxing in the chair.

Oh, he would get the man back for leaving him like this, as it was hardly the way Genesis expected the apology to go. That was not how it was supposed to go at all! He would deal with that matter later though, as he had more urgent things to deal with at the current moment that were painfully stretching his pants.

Sephiroth watched the redhead waltz out of his office with as much dignity as he could muster. Well, the General had gotten the exact react he had expected; instead of being embarrassed and avoiding him from now on Genesis would do everything to prove his point, because he was persistent and self-assured.

* * *

Their afternoon training was supposed to start in about ten minutes and Genesis still was nowhere in sight. Angeal was starting to get a bit nervous. They were close to getting promoted after the mission yesterday and every slip up now would keep them from reaching their goal ... especially since today a few of ShinRa's top manager had come to have a look at the two new promising soon-to-be First Class. Angeal looked at the watch again and then started to pace, hands behind his back, a line of worry delving between his brows.

Finally the door to the changing room opened and Genesis came in, looking pretty awful. At least Angeal thought so; Genesis seemed in an abysmal mood.

"Where have you been?" he frowned, getting ready by straightening his uniform, checking his weapon and reaching for his helmet.

"Dealing with that smug jerk," Genesis said as he reached for a sword and took a couple vicious slices in the air so that Angeal had to take a step back. Genesis turned to his childhood friend and saw the concern on his face. Despite their difference, they always did take care and worried about each other as friends can only do. "It won't affect my training," Genesis said and lifted his chin as he leaned on the sword and gave Angeal a smile. "I will put that pompous ass in his place one way or the other."

Angeal sighed, refraining from groaning. He seriously would have to have a talk to their friend. "I don't want to know," he replied, rotating his shoulders to warm them up and swinging his own sword. Their observers were already waiting for their fight, so Angeal checked his helmet that would show them a vast, completely computer generated world full of enemies to slay. As he handed Genesis his helmet he noticed something though.

"What's ... this?" He narrowed his eyes, pulling at something strange in Genesis' hair.

Genesis looked at what was pinched between Angeal's fingers. He was a little shocked at first, as he had thought he had cleaned himself up properly after his very unsatisfying encounter with the jerk. Slapping at Angeal's hand Genesis made him drop the stiffened material.

"Sephiroth's idea of an apology is not my idea of an apology. The man should have let me blow my load in _his_ face." Genesis grabbed his helmet and jammed it on his head.

For a moment Angeal looked utterly horrified, then positively sick, staring at his hand as if it had turned into a slimy alien tentacle. Then he wiped it excessively at his pants, because there was no other cloth around except Genesis and he didn't want to touch the redhead ever again. All right, this was taking it simply too far; even Angeal's patience and endurance had its limits.

He turned wordlessly and walked into the training room, not waiting if Genesis followed.

Genesis didn't notice Angeal's reaction as he adjusted the helmet and his gear and then followed his friend. He needed to take his aggression out on someone and since Sephiroth was not around at the moment to take his sexual frustration out on, he was going to beat Angeal into the ground.

"I'm not going to hold back anything," Genesis announced as he positioned himself in the training hall, readied his sword and gave Angeal a smirk. He would feel better after he had a little bit of physical activity. It would refresh his mind and he would be able to attack his Sephiroth problem with a cleared mind. Practice was good for that.

"Neither will I," Angeal replied, his features fierce and determined. He was pissed off too, because Genesis had been almost late for a damn blowjob and Sephiroth was playing his reckless games and above all _this was importan_t.

The guests in their fancy suits and business attire looked at them with mild curiosity from behind the safety glass; he could make out Scarlett, Lazard and Reeve. Then his helmet activated and the download of their training ground charged and they found themselves in a wide desert. Angeal gripped his sword harder and started his attack.

Genesis was not as ready as he thought he was as his larger friend came at him with incredible speed and their swords clashed with flying sparks. Genesis quickly recovered from the initial blow though and was able to meet all of Angeal's further attacks with grace that was becoming of his status as a soon to be First Class SOLDIER.

He looked over at the crowd of observers that were faintly visible behind the cyber setting and saw a few that he recognized, Lazard was always noticeable with his white pants and purple jacket. A few people were still arriving but he didn't have time to observe much as Angeal came at him with his heavy sword and seemed to be trying to take off his legs. Quickly Genesis jumped back and laughed. Physical activity was always good. He was forced to twirl around so that his back was to the crowd that was gathering. Deciding to change tactics, he gathered up enough energy to cast a fireball at his friend when he heard a deep voice from behind him said a simple word.

"Impressive."

Angeal didn't know what caused Genesis to suddenly turn his head around and leave an opening like that but he wasn't above taking advantage of it. Being distracted in battle was a beginner's mistake and it certainly wasn't Angeal's fault. Using the force of his earlier attack he crashed into Genesis's chest and knocked the young man to the ground, placing the tip of his sword under the stunned redhead's chin. "Not such an impressive performance from you today."

Genesis scowled as he looked up at the sword up to Angeal who had a slightly triumphant look on his face for defeating him. But it was Genesis' own fault; he had turned his back on his opponent and that was a rookie mistake. He looked up at the gallery to see the people there and could have sworn he had heard Sephiroth's voice in the gallery but he didn't see him there at all. He did notice a new entry of a couple of Turks and one of them being Tseng. He watched as the head of the Turks took off the safety goggles and talked to Lazard and then he realized that it wasn't Sephiroth's voice he had heard but the Turk's. Disappointed, Genesis turned his attention back to Angeal.

"Let me up," he commanded. For one he was pissed at himself for allowing himself to be distracted but he was also angry at Angeal for taking such a huge advantage when he had shown that weakness.

The hologram vanished as Angeal pulled his helmet over his head and held his hand down for Genesis to grab it. "Don't be too disappointed at yourself. It happens, even to the best," he offered, now getting a bit of a bad conscious. It wasn't a very honorable thing that he had been doing, but he had been angry too and maybe had lost his self-control a bit.

"What was it?" Angeal asked lowly, keeping the helmet under his arm and attempting to walk back to the changing room as their little demonstration was over.

Genesis removed his helmet and shook out his hair as he looked back at the group of observers who were there. Sephiroth was not part of them. Tseng's voice was not that deep. He watched as Tseng cleared his throat a few times. Maybe the Turk was coming down with a cold. Angeal seemed concerned and he wondered what was wrong.

"I thought there was someone watching." 'A_nd h__e said I was impressive'_ Genesis thought. It was a very distracting word.

Angeal narrowed his eyes. "A lot of people were watching you. You knew that from the beginning. What's going on?" He closed the door behind them, shutting all other noises out. Then he folded his arms over his chest strictly, piercing Genesis down with his stare. "It is not like you to get distracted so easily."

Genesis rolled his eyes at the stance his friend took. "Those people don't matter," Genesis waved at the door. None of them mattered and that made him frown. He threw his helmet across the room and watched it smash against the wall. Destruction was supposed to make him feel better. It wasn't today. He sat down on a bench and covered his face with his hands.

"I thought Sephiroth was watching!" he yelled in confession and hoped half of it was muffled. He didn't like how quickly Sephiroth had gotten under his skin. He wanted to hear that word from him so badly that it was distracting him. Genesis didn't like this turn of events.

Angeal wanted to growl in annoyance that such a silly thing had almost ruined Genesis' career, but then he reconsidered. Genesis was working hard for his goals to become a First and such a thing wouldn't get in his way unless he deemed it serious. And quite obviously his friend was miserable. Angeal sat down beside Genesis, looking at him carefully.

"I see. And why would that distract you? He has been watched us train; we even trained with him already. Why this drama all of a sudden?"

Genesis sighed and threw his head back. "I know it is stupid and I shouldn't care what that pompous ass thinks at all" He turned to Angeal who was giving him a confused look. "You know, he has never once told us what he thought of our fighting style or if we would be good enough to make it to First Class." Genesis didn't let Angeal interrupt as the man opened his mouth to reply something. "He just grunts and says that we have to do better next time."

"Well ... if that bothers you so much why don't you ask him how to improve?" Angeal offered with a still confused frown. He had the slight suspicion that this wasn't really about training. "You know how he is. Being social is not one of Sephiroth's strong points."

Genesis gave out another dramatic sigh and leaned against Angeal for a moment. Angeal was always a comforting figure to be around. "I may do that. Sephiroth just doesn't understand how it is at times and it is about high time that he gets it!" Genesis grinned widely and gave Angeal a big kiss on the cheek. "I am going to have a shower now and I will teach that social moron a thing or two when I catch up to him."

"You do that, but don't overdo it," Angeal sighed, rubbing his friend's back in a comforting gesture. He was pretty sure that Genesis had a crush on Sephiroth and was in denial and he didn't know about Sephiroth. It was dangerous if the General encouraged anything that would be misleading for Gen, because despite all his attitude Genesis was a romantic and his heart could be broken easily. "I will stay in my room during the evening; there is a book I want to finish. You can interrupt me if you feel like you need to talk more." He would make sure to store some tissues and alcohol, just in case.

Genesis stood and smiled brightly but there was an unmistakable glint in his eye. "I will be making sure that Sephiroth gives me a proper apology. I am sure this Second Class SOLDIER can teach him a few tricks and he is going to learn it the easy way," Genesis smile became a little scary, "or the hard way."

With that Genesis walked to the shower area, whistling as he did so.

* * *

_**Well, I just can't wait to see what Genesis plans on doing! Can you? He has it so bad for Sephiroth.  
Isn't Angeal such a sweetheart?**_

_**Are you enjoying the madness?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**UNSTABLE**

* * *

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating**: If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Genesis: **Soyna  
**Sephiroth: **BMIK and Angeal

Genesis finally gets what he has been asking for. Sort of...

* * *

It was a quiet, relaxing evening and Sephiroth was content. There was some gushing report on TV about him that ran in the background while he was comfortably seated in a leather chair with a beer and a whole stack of files of new recruits that just waited to be screwed. Taking a sip from his beer he flicked the first file open, taking a brief look at the photo and dismissing it, going on to the next. Now that looked way more promising; huge, innocent blue eyes, blond, spiky hair.

_'Motivation to join SOLDIER? - I want to become a hero like the Great Sephiroth.'_

With a capital G.

Sephiroth chuckled and took another sip from his beer. That boy just screamed to be fucked!

A knock at the door put the man out of his reverie and he knitted his brows, getting up with a light scowl. He didn't feel like being disturbed and when he opened the door with a bit too much force he felt even less like it.

Genesis had showered and changed into some more appropriate clothing to get through to Sephiroth and make him understand that his behavior was unacceptable. He wore his favorite jeans that he knew flattered his hips and ass. Sephiroth seemed to like his ass so he wasn't going to discourage him from enjoying the view. Instead he hoped to use it to his advantage in the conversation. His shirt was snug and showed off all his muscles that he worked so hard for and he made sure his hair was styled perfectly.

"Sephiroth," Genesis said as he held up a six pack of beer. He knew that the General liked to relax at the end of the day with a drink or two. Genesis also knew this was his favorite beer and it would guarantee his entrance into the apartment.

"Care to share a nightcap with me?" This time Genesis was going to try a more subtle approach in how he got Sephiroth's attention.

"Since you ask so nicely."

Sephiroth stepped aside to let the redhead in. After his dramatic departure this afternoon Sephiroth hadn't expected him to pop up so soon, and in a half decent mood either. Something must be going on...

He followed Genesis into his minimalistic, black designer kitchen, the young man knowing his way around a bit because he had been here before. Sephiroth didn't bother to hide the files and his half finished beer as they came by the otherwise empty living room. It was very convenient that Gen had shown up, since Sephiroth had just started to warm up and his green eyes were blatantly glued to Genesis' fabulous ass.

"Working at home?" Genesis said as he looked at the stack of papers and decided to go for that. His eyes only briefly wandered through the living room, that consisted only of a black leather couch and a chair, a long but low glass table. A huge TV was installed on the plain wall. Genesis took a beer off of the six pack and handed one to Sephiroth; he did note that the man already had one out but his was cold and fresh. Sephiroth took it from his hand and he took one himself.

"You should really learn to relax in the evening instead of stressing yourself over new recruits." Genesis took a drink from the beer. He needed this as well as he was unsure how Sephiroth was going to react to his new approach. Nervously he went to sit on the couch in the spot he normally took when he arrived and hoped that he appeared relaxed.

A silver brow arched up as Sephiroth closed the door to the living room with his fresh beer in hand, the ghost of a cool smirk on his lips. Apparently Genesis was clueless. Good, that would save him some drama.

"I will take it under advisement," he replied, taking a sip from his beer and settling down at the armrest of his sofa right next to Genesis. "Now, what is your purpose?" he asked, taking Genesis' chin and turning the young man's head towards him.

Genesis felt his heart race at the simple touch and direction. His bare hand was so warm as the finger stroked his cheek gently but still had a firm grip. This was how Sephiroth had held him before in his office but without the leather gloves it was a lot more intimate. The beer just about slipped from his fingers but he got his grip back as he looked into the green eyes. He did look a lot more relaxed than he did in the office.

"I thought that we could have a little more of a _private_ moment to talk and relax," Genesis said and bravely reached over to rest a hand on Sephiroth's thigh. He never really got to touch Sephiroth and he really wanted to touch more of him. Running his hand up and down the thigh Genesis gave the best seductive smile that he could.

"Tell me what you want to talk about then," Sephiroth purred, the glint in his feline eyes getting predatory. He kept Genesis' chin in his fingers, keeping on looking the young man in the eye and noticing the faint color on his cheeks. Lovely. Yes, this could turn into a nice, relaxing evening indeed.

Genesis beamed at the gentle words. The approach was different and it seemed that Sephiroth was more responsive to it.

"Do you find me attractive, Sephiroth?" Genesis asked. It was a little blunt, he knew, but his words were soft and he lowered his eyes and as much as he hated to part from the touch he forced himself to pull away and look slightly demure as he folded his hands around the beer. He was grateful for all his acting lessons.

….What the fuck?

Sephiroth blinked, his smile faltering for just a nanosecond. Now this didn't sound very much like the ranting, cussing Genesis Rhapsodos he knew. Apparently the redhead wanted to be courted now and since Sephiroth wanted to get laid he took another huge gulp from his bottle and turned on the charms.

"Absolutely," he smiled and it wasn't even a lie. Genesis was a very hot piece of ass.

Genesis looked up again and smiled as he watched Sephiroth's long throat move as he drank the beer. He wanted to cover that cool white skin under his lips. That simple word was wonderful to hear from his mouth. It made his heart soar that he was found attractive by such a sexy man. Genesis knew he was hot but hearing it was always a wonderful ego boost. Genesis moved forward so that he was pressed against Sephiroths side, putting one arm behind his back and the other back on his thigh and enjoyed the feel of the muscle beneath Sephiroth's pants. If he didn't have to play it cool Genesis would have been jumping of joy. Sephiroth was going to be warm butter in his hands.

"Do you like these pants?" he asked, because he had noticed how Sephiroth's eye wandered. That was why he wore the pants after all. Now he just needed to get Sephiroth to admit that he wanted him for more than just a simple blowjob. And indeed Sephiroth let his eyes trail down Genesis' impossibly long legs slowly.

"I do. I would like it even more if you took them off, however."

Genesis' hands on his body made his loins stir and he felt his cock hardening slowly. Now that was an interesting side to be discovered, he didn't know Genesis as the seductive little minx that he seemed to be now. Just this afternoon in his office the redhead had appeared to be annoyed at being seen as a sex object... Sephiroth wondered what had brought about that change but then decided that he didn't really care. "Let's see what you will look like without them."

At that Genesis tilted his head and was a little perturbed at how quickly Sephiorth jumped to wanting him to take off his pants. He was doing his best to play up the soft sexiness and the silver haired man went right into the lustful perv mode even though his words were turning Genesis on. He did like it when the men were forceful and knew what they liked. Sephiroth was pure confidence and there was no denying it. However he wasn't going to get him out of his pants that easy but then, it would be better than what had happened in the office and having his pants left on and coming out unfulfilled. Genesis was going to make sure Sephiroth would pay a little more attention to him this time around.

"Would you now?" he therefore hummed and ran his hand down the man's chest. He wondered how wonderful Sephiroth would look completely naked and laid out in front of him. He was going to see it tonight, if he kept this act up, he was going to get what he wanted out of Sephiroth. He wanted a kiss so badly from the man and leaned forward to invite one. But Genesis had to make it seem like it was Sephiroth's idea for everything to make his plan work.

At the obvious invitation Sephiroth leaned forward, letting his breath ghost over Genesis' bared skin, watching the little hairs on his neck stand up. "Very much so," he said lowly, his lips brushing lightly over the white skin on Genesis' throat. It was warm and the redhead's pulse softly pounded against the General's lips. "Take them off." The hand that wasn't holding his beer boldly reached out to grab the waistband of Genesis' pants and pull the man closer, Sephiroth's thumb flicking over the top button and opening it easily.

Genesis smiled as he allowed the General more access to this throat. He very much liked this and how the hand easily undid the button on his jeans. He lifted his lips slightly as Sephiroth's hand brushed across his belly. He smirked and was glad that Sephiroth couldn't see his face because the illusion would be ruined. "Why don't you take them off?" Genesis purred. He would get Sephiroth between his legs one way or the other and this was one way to do it.

Sephiroth opened the other buttons easily, feeling the silk fabric of a thong brush against his fingers underneath.

Very promising.

Soon enough the smirk on his lips faded though and an irritated snort escaped him because the pants were very tight, apparently. "Get up," he ordered; his impatience professionally hidden, though he was hard and he had enough foreplay already and no patience for games right now.

"Get up?" Genesis said as Sephiroth let go of him and moved away. He was enjoying the bit of play and how wonderful those fingers felt brushing against him. He could see that Sephiroth was getting into this and the abruptness was a bit starting. Did he want him to leave?

"Why?"

"Your pants are not going to take themselves off on their own, are they?" Sephiroth remarked sardonically, but summoned a sweet smile. To make things go faster he grabbed Genesis around the waist and pulled him up, letting his hand slip underneath the tight shirt in the process to feel taut muscles and smooth skin.

Genesis frowned a bit. Sephiroth was supposed to strip them off him and end up between his legs. It was a ploy he used before to get what he wanted but obviously Sephiroth had other ideas. He felt the beer being lifted from his fingers and allowed it as Sephiroth placed it on the table. The hand moving under his shirt was rather pleasant and it was hard to say 'no' to a man that was making everything too pleasant.

He handed his beer to Sephrioth so that he could get to his pants, that were rather tight and maybe he should think of wearing slightly looser clothes if he wanted someone to remove them from him. That was definitely something he would have to remember that for next time.

For now Genesis hooked his thumbs at the sides of his jeans and started to wiggle them down, making sure that Sephiroth was feeling the movements as he had to lean forward to remove them. If he had to remove his own clothes then he was going to make sure that he was putting on a show that the General would never forget. If there was one thing he knew, Genesis was good at putting on a show as he rolled the jeans down his legs so that he was nearly bent completely over, trying to get them off of his feet.

He was really going to have to question the logic of wearing such tight jeans.

"That's much better," Sephiroth observed, taking a long, assessing look at Genesis' perfect ass. It was round and tight and impeccable. The General reached out to have another grab, to feel the smooth, warm skin and the firm flesh, squeezing it in his palm. The warm hand on his skin pleased Genesis. It may not have worked out the way that he planned but he wasn't going to complain. It was quite a different feeling from how it felt through his pants.

Sephiroth's hands were rough but gentle as they stoked him in large gentle circles and it felt like his ass was being worshiped.

Genesis decided that he liked that feeling.

He straightened up slowly to allow Sephiroth to keep his hand in place and leaned into the touch.

"Is it now?" he whispered and pushed against the hand. "Does it feel better without my pants in the way?

Personally Genesis knew he liked how it felt better than a quick grope in a military debriefing. He couldn't wait to feel how Sephiorth's ass felt under his hands and he was able to 'debrief' him.

Again Sephiroth squeezed assessingly. His thumb 'accidently' slipped into the tight cleft that divided this heavenly piece of flesh into two and stroked over a warm wrinkle nestled in there. He intended to fuck Genesis oh so damn hard...

"Let's see what else feels good."

Genesis was glad that Sephiroth was so responsive, thinking that he should have tried this method of getting an apology before and not let his temper get away from him. Humming, the redhead pulled away and turned around. He reached for Sephiroth's pants and was pleased to see that he was already aroused, trying to keep the smug look off his face at how he was making Sephiroth react. The man liked his ass and he would use that to his advantage to get what he wanted out of him.

"Why don't I help you with your pants," Genesis purred.

"Be my guest," Sephiroth graciously allowed. He usually didn't bother undressing, because it was too much work. Since they were in his apartment anyways it would save him to wash his sweaty, cum stained clothes and he could take a shower afterwards right away.

Besides, skin on skin contact with Genesis sounded tempting. There was just something about the hot-headed redhead that got straight to his loins... Well, Genesis was apparently very willing, so it was just fine and the General didn't waste any more thought on it.

Just now Genesis pressed up against Sephiroth and got himself in position. Genesis pressed against his side so that he could run one hand down the well sculpted chest and slowly down to the pants. He didn't take as much time as he wanted too, though. From the experience earlier, he didn't want to linger too long, but he still was going to tease Sephiroth in subtle ways.

He had to get used to it after all.

He gave the bulge a quick stroke while it was still hidden from view before he started to play with the buttons to free the man. And Sephiroth let it happen, displaying great patience with the redhead where usually he would just have pressed him into the sofa face first and take what he wanted.

While Genesis opened button after button, freeing more of Sephiroth's erection, the General's hands roamed the other's chest, stroking over soft nipples that hardened under the tight shirt. He teased them with his thumbs, rolling them around, squeezing them and listening to Genesis' accelerated breathing.

His free hand wandered further down to grab the redhead's erection, pumping it testingly, pleased to find it hard, hot and throbbing. This would hopefully speed things up a bit...

Genesis was forgetting his role at Sephiroth's touch; _he_was supposed to be seducing Sephiroth but the man's hands were so damn distracting. It was like he knew exactly where to touch Genesis to drive him crazy, because it was working.

He couldn't help but groan and push into that hand. It felt good to have someone else touching him. It was never the same as when you did it yourself.

He had only freed Sephiroth from his pants and noted, yet again, that the man didn't seem to wear any underwear. He gripped the organ in his hand firmly and then with his most confident look and seductive smile that always got him what he wanted in the past whispered, "Let's go to the bedroom."

The bedroom?

Sephiroth blinked.

He used his bedroom for only one purpose, and that was sleeping. There was no way he would sleep in the same room that he fucked in.

"I have a better idea." He donned a charming smile to his face that would mask his not-so-charming thoughts and what was to come. It seemed that this romance shit was working on Genesis, surprisingly. Well, whatever.

All of a sudden he hoisted the redhead up and carried him into the kitchen where he more or less dropped him on the counter.

"Turn around and spread your legs so I can fuck you from behind."

Genesis was startled by the quick movements and demand. The lust filled face made him comply though. He would have preferred to be face to face to see how the man would react so that he knew how to move but the hunger and passion that he was seeing made him want to bend over for the General. Besides, they could do that later when they were snuggling in the bedroom. Right now he would comply with Sephiroth and he spread his legs, looking over his shoulder at what Sephiroth was going to do next.

The lust filled look was even more intense and he became a little startled. "I hope you have some lube," he quickly said, hoping to wake Sephiroth out of his lust filled daze. He wanted the man in him, but he didn't want to be limping for a week.

He was too big to go dry.

With a critical look at the cupboard Sephiroth fetched a bottle of salad oil. Not ideal but it would have to do. He took a moment to enjoy the sight of Genesis bent over the counter, legs spread wide apart, his cock dangling between his thighs. The way Genesis looked back at him, so eager and needy was a sight to behold.

Sephiroth's eyes traveled lower to the redhead's rear end and that tiny, pink wrinkle that promised so much pleasure.

Unceremoniously Sephiroth opened the bottle and let the cold oil pour over Genesis' ass, watching it drip into the cleft and over his balls to splash onto the kitchen tiles.

"Have some salad oil."

Genesis hissed a bit and flinched as the cold oil touched his skin but was held in place by Sephiroth's hand and the warm fingers starting to work the oil between his cheeks.

At least it was Italian. He liked that dressing and the spicy smell of it, even though he would prefer to smell the rose-vanilla smell that surrounded Sephiroth.

"Cold," he whispered and looked back at the other man and pushed against the warmth of the hand that was starting to work in the oil.

"I will turn you into a panting, hot mess in a minute," Sephiroth purred, massaging the wrinkle with his thumb before slipping it inside easily to the first knuckle. "You are surprisingly tight," he observed with a lifted brow, starting a penetrating rhythm with his thumb. Genesis did strike him a bit as a slut, but he almost felt as tight and hot as a virgin! Sephiroth was very excited, even though that might not have been too apparent.

He set the bottle aside, gathering some of the oil from Genesis' buttocks and smearing it onto his dark veined erection.

Genesis grinned as he looked back at the man preparing himself. Did Sephiroth know how hot he looked when he touched himself? It was just about enough to undo a man. He wished that Sephiroth would take off more of his clothes than just the fact that his pants were off his hips. He would have loved to see Sephiroth fully naked and he was sure that he was going to see that later. He couldn't wait to feel himself filled with Sephiroth.

"I am sure you will," Genesis purred back as he spread himself a little wider to prepare for him. Never before had he wanted to be fucked so hard and now he was going to let Sephiroth take him. Then the man would be his.

There was no need for Sephiroth to comment, because he was quite confident that he would indeed. Instead he added a second finger, pushing in deep while keeping Genesis' wriggling ass in place. He was so slick and narrow, it would be the fuck of the week, if not the month.

Sephiroth had prepared Genesis and himself enough he decided, withdrawing his fingers and placing himself right behind the redhead.

He leaned over the counter a bit as well, grabbing Genesis by the hair and pulling his head up.

"Tell me, what do you want?"

Genesis gasped as his hair was tugged and it forced his back to arch. He had been so enthralled with the fingers twirling inside him that he forgot for a moment that he wasn't supposed to be so needy. He felt empty now and he could feel the promise of something much larger than those fingers entering him.

"I want you in me," he panted with as much lust he could muster into his voice. He wiggled his hips, letting his back arch with the pull. He knew that this had to look good. He had made people cum with just a simple pose and a certain tone of his voice... Those times were amusing but he wanted Sephiroth in him and he wanted to be screwed into the table by him.

"Now," he demanded as he felt fingers tighten in his hair.

The demand was answered with a low chuckle and Sephiroth's dark voice dripping like chocolate into Genesis' ear, "A feisty one, aren't you?"

Instead of giving in to the redhead a flat palm landed on Genesis' ass with a loud smack, leaving a red imprint.

"Let's try this again. Beg me."

Genesis shouted at the swat and turned angrily at Sephiroth. He _did not_beg but he was a feisty one all right and he would get that man to screw him into the table without begging, but would make him feel like he was giving in.

"Don't you like feisty?" Genesis whispered as he pressed against the larger man. "Or are you used to cold fish in your bed."

"I am used to obedience," the General smirked, slapping that divine ass again, before he stroked over the oily surface and let the tip of his cock bump against Genesis' widened hole, just to show him what he would get if he complied. The General was well aware that taming Genesis was not an easy thing to do, far from it. But that made it all the more exciting...

His hand slipped around the redhead's hips, stroking over an inner thigh before it touched Genesis' hard shaft lightly, stroking up and down the length with his fingertips.

"It's not that hard," the man purred, continuing his sweet torture, "and the regard will make it well worth it... Just say the little word."

Genesis was not used to being the one being teased; usually he was the one that was teasing and making his poor partner beg for him to touch him. It was a little odd to have the normal roles reversed and not find himself being bothered by it at all.

He was doing good at holding out against Sephiroth making him beg until he touched him. He had to refrain from pushing against the warm hard member that was ready to enter him and to scream for Sephiroth to do so.

The word 'obedience' stopped him from doing so, though. The redhead was not known for being obedient and was not going to start begging unless he was forced to. And he also discovered that he liked being spanked. Maybe it was the man doing it, but Genesis wouldn't mind a few more slaps before he had to beg.

"I think we are both quite _hard_ already. We shouldn't make things any more difficult," Genesis said as he pushed against Sephiroth. He wished he could see the man's face to see if he was getting frustrated yet.

"I agree." Sephiroth nodded, tilting his head a bit and inspecting the sight in front of him, namely his cock against Genesis' ass. However he made no move to comply with the redhead's wish; he would either have the man begging or there wouldn't be any shagging at all. Sephiroth was known for his iron will, he could drag this on a little longer.

"That is why you will either be a good boy and ask nicely," he pushed his hips forward just the slightest bid, to breach the loosened ring of muscle, before he withdrew and gave Genesis' ass another, pretty hard slap that was also a warning, "or we will end this here."

Genesis thought he had him but when he pulled back, he hissed with disappointment and gasped as he was given another slap.

He could feel the heat of the man behind him and he wanted nothing more than to have him claim him. He didn't want it to end with him being unfulfilled, like in the office earlier today.

And Sephiroth was a stubborn man. Genesis looked back at the smug look on his face and had to realize that he was no longer in control of the situation, but at Sephiroth's mercy and in his hands. Sephiroth was the one that was making the decisions now and Genesis was a little disturbed that he had lost control but was way too aroused to think much on it. In fact all he could think about was how wonderful it would be to have that teasing length fill him. Thus he swallowed his pride with the conviction that he would gain it back at a later time and make Sephiroth beg for his attentions soon enough.

"Please," he whispered and pushed back into the man to encourage him. "Dear Gaia, please."

He hoped he sounded convincing...

And indeed the sound of those words were music to Sephiroth's ears; a symphony of lust, surrender, rebellion, bashfulness... It was perfect and he had a hard time not cuming right then and there.

"That's a good boy," purred the man, giving Genesis' wriggling ass another light slap. Then he grabbed the man's hips to hold them still and looked down, pushing his pelvis forward and watching as his cock meet resistance with the small hole at first. He pressed further and finally the hard, slippery organ was swallowed by warm tightness, the head vanishing inside Genesis' ass easily.

The General had to stop here, not out of consideration for Genesis to adjust but because the sudden clamping around his cock was almost too much.

All right, Genesis had the tightest damn ass ever!

Genesis himself took a deep breath as he felt Sephiroth penetrate. Gaia, it has been so long since he had ever allowed anyone to top him he forgot how good it felt to have someone filling him, but Sephiroth was not moving nearly fast enough for his liking.

He was all about being considerate but he didn't want Sephiroth to be slow and gentle. Right now, it was all about getting the aggression out of their system.

Tenderness and playing would come later.

This was all about getting a good hard fuck and he wanted it now. Especially after being forced to say those words. If he was forced to beg, he wanted it hard.

"Move, damn you," Genesis said as he tried to force himself back. "You made me beg! You better damn well get moving and make me come this time."

"You know what would suit you really well?" The General gripped Genesis by the neck and pushed his face down onto the table, keeping him there as he snapped his hips forward, shoving his cock inside deeper and deeper. The motion made his hair slip over his shoulders and brush over the sweaty skin on Genesis bare back.

"A gag," he finally breathed, as he was in to the hilt, giving another firm push to make sure that really, he couldn't penetrate Genesis any farther than this.

Genesis fought the grip on his neck briefly before he felt that wonderful length enter him and fill him to the hilt. He allowed his face to be pushed into the table as he felt himself stretch and Sephiroth push into him. The soft sweep of the hair that he felt across his back was a wonderful contradiction in feelings.

Genesis smirked as he couldn't move his head any further, "But then how would you make me scream you name?" he replied.

"You could drool it on the counter," the General grunted, pulling out of Genesis' ass and piercing it anew with a harsh thrust. It didn't take the man long to find a perfect rhythm that was deliberately slow and sensual at first. Of course Sephiroth could fucked his redheaded friend right into the counter, but where would the fun have been in this? Despite his earlier remark it was part of the game to get Genesis all riled up, to poke his ego and stir his passion.

Sephiroth did not mind submissive partners who indulged in his every whim as if it was a gift of the gods to serve him (which it kind of was). But this was so much more... exciting!

Genesis was shocked at how gentle and perfect it felt. So. Damn. Perfect.

He was prepared to have Sephiroth pound him into the counter but the movements were smooth and gentle. It was hitting the pleasure spot right at every stroke and he couldn't help but croon at the slow and easy movements.

This was bliss, perfect and now Sephiroth was his. He would make it perfect for him, as he pushed and moved with Sephiroth. He tried a few ways to move but Sephiroth's grip kept him from reaching behind him and so all Genesis could do was push against him.

"Fuck, you're good," Genesis panted and he didn't mean to say it out loud. He wanted to reach his own member that was brushing against the table but his arms wouldn't move that way but the way that Sephiroth was going, he wouldn't need to have his hand to push him over the edge that was fast approaching.

"Of course I am." Sephiroth snorted as if Genesis had just stated the most superfluous, obvious thing in the world. The General had to admit that Genesis wasn't half bad himself, what with the way he moved like a snake, twisting and pushing just the right way. He wouldn't say that out loud though.

His movements became sharper and faster, as he buried himself deep, over and over in that incredibly narrow, hot passage, their bodies slapping against each other with quite some noise. The sight of his slippery cock vanishing in that tight ass gave him the shudders and he rammed inside harder, the muscles in his back flexing.

Sephiroth's increased aggression was building the tension in Genesis belly too, and he arched his back upwards to get more of a feel for the man that was totally dominating him and he was loving it more than he would ever admit to anyone.

"Gaia," he breathed and closed his eyes and started to see stars.

"Now look at you, all hot and bothered," Sephiroth purred, a bit short of breath himself. He leaned forward, his belly pressed against Genesis' flexing back. His cock thrust in even deeper now, and every time it did, hitting the redhead's prostate there was a pant or moan from underneath, and they were quite frequent now, because Sephiroth had adopted an almost insane speed with which their bodies were crashing into each other. The General's lips found a warm, soft earlobe and his teeth pulled at it, before they started to nibble at Genesis' neck, while his hand held Genesis by the hair to expose the redhead's throat. He was utterly at Sephiroth's mercy and that sense of power was so overwhelming that it made him close to come.

For Genesis the pace and the angle were perfect. He could barely see as he was so caught up in the feeling of Sephiroth taking him and making him submit. The scrape of teeth against his ear made him whine.

Sephiroth pulling his hair in a tender but firm manner made his eyes go crossed and once he felt the teeth against his neck and scrape across his skin, he was too far gone as the rush of an orgasm took him.

He couldn't even yell any more as his breath was stolen from him as the pleasure took any control or thought.

The way Genesis arched up against him (as well as his white seed spilling all over Sephiroth's kitchen counter) was a clear sign of the man coming. It was a sight to behold and the General drank it in greedily as it was beautiful and impossibly sexy, how gone Genesis seemed. His body twitched like a wild horse trying to shake off its rider, but Sephiroth maintained a firm grip. He held Genesis down with all his might and pounded into him relentlessly, his breathing accelerated, his eyes narrowed. Finally the feeling of excitement in his belly grew too much to bear and with a few last powerful thrust he came, his grip on Genesis tightening.

Genesis panted as the pleasure was become nearly painful as Sephiroths grip increased on his hips and hair.

It was all that he dreamed and more. He only wished he could see him more as he heard the breath quicken by his ear as Sephiroth surely had to be close to coming from the increased pace. He tried to push back against the thrusts but was helplessly under his control.

"Sephiroth," he groaned, finally able to catch his breath.

Before his sperm could spill, Sephiroth quickly pulled out, keeping Genesis down and with a few professional strokes he ejaculated on the redhead's sweaty ass. His eyes were glued to the sight of his white cum splashing onto flushed skin and a wide smirk spread on his lips, mirroring his utter satisfaction.

"Bitch."

Genesis felt the warm rush on his back as he was pushed back down on the counter and had a brief moment of contentment before he heard the _name_that came out of his would-be lover's mouth.

He looked back and was torn. Sephiroth was flushed and looking amazing with his hair slightly tousled from the activity but that smirk on his lips sent a small thread of fear through him.

"I am no one's _bitch_," he responded as he tried to get in a more dignified position. Being bent over the kitchen table, covered in salad oil and cum, was hardly a way to present such an argument.

As if he thought so as well Sephiroth barely spared Genesis a glance from above as he turned away from the man, reaching for a paper towel and cleaning his softening cock. Everyone was Sephiroth's bitch, that was such a profound fact that he didn't feel like arguing. Instead he went to the living room, got another, now lukewarm, beer and gathered Genesis' clothes to toss them at the redhead as a sure sign for the man to leave.

Genesis caught his clothes as he watched Sephiroth drink the beer and settle back on the couch, watching those fingers that had been caressing him pick up a file like they just didn't have sex that blew his mind out of the water.

Again, Sephiroth had managed to make him absolutely speechless and unsure of his actions.

Genesis was not liking this trend.

Things were not turning out as he planned.

Since Genesis made no attempts to leave, Sephiroth lifted a brow. "You will find your way to the door yourself, won't you?" He wanted to enjoy is evening in quiet, take a shower later and then go to bed early because there was an annoying meeting first thing in the morning and a mission afterwards.

But Genesis stared at him for a moment more before he allowed himself to blink a few times and started to get light headed. That was when he realized that he had been holding his breath and he finally started to breath again.

The redhead was starting to feel used.

"I don't mind staying," he found himself saying as he clutched his clothes to cover himself. He normally didn't mind being naked or messy after sex, but he was getting a cold feeling and he doubted getting dressed was going to help it.

Finally Sephiroth let his file sink down to make eye contact with the redhead again. Blatantly ignoring the clearly unhappy expression, he retorted dryly, "But I do. Get out."

Genesis felt a heavy weight on his chest but he wasn't going to let the smug bastard think he was upset at being forced to leave after having mind blowing and altering sex. He snorted and stormed over to the table, grabbing what was left of the six-pack that he bought and put it in the bundle with the clothes that was hiding his wet, sticky and oily body.

"Fine. I will just take this and go," he snarled and turned on his heel, a little more sharply than he intended and he ended up smacking his shin on the table. However he managed to only stagger slightly as he kept on going towards the door. He was not going to give Sephiroth the satisfaction in knowing that he was hurt physically as well as emotionally from his crass use of his emotions and body.

"I know my way out."

Sephiroth looked after the young man, feeling that something was off, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. He had no time to worry about others and most certainly not Genesis Rhapsodos.

As he got up to have his shower his eyes fell onto the kitchen counter that was still smeared with cum and oil, but he decided to leave the cleaning for after his bath.

Just a few shanties away Angeal had settled down on his sofa with a book. He'd been reluctant to relax too much because he expected Genesis to burst into the room any minute, being heartbroken and dramatic, but when time had gone by and when nothing happened his worries started to ease. Maybe the two of them were having a good time after all. Sighing, he flicked a page and sipped from his tea, snuggling closer into the couch.

* * *

_**Genesis sure doesn't seem to happy with how the night ended, does he? Sephiroth sure is being a jerk, when will he realize that Genesis is the perfect man for him.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**UNSTABLE**

* * *

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Genesis**: Soyna and Angeal (second part)  
**Sephiroth**: BMIK and Angeal (first part)

Genesis gets comforted by Angeal and then Angeal confronts Sephrioth... so dramatic.

* * *

Meanwhile Genesis stormed down the hallway, ignoring the laughs and chuckles as he walked back naked to his apartment. He didn't allow his cheeks to color as he walked but he was seething inside at being ... used.

He had _never_ been tossed aside before. _He_was the one that always got bored of whoever he was screwing at the moment and then moved on. Now Genesis found out that he didn't like anyone besting him at his own game.

Of all people Sephiroth.

As he stood in the elevator that was going to his apartment, he cracked opened one of the beers and downed it as quickly as he could chug it. When the doors opened on the floor he sulked past two men that backed against the wall with startled gasps.

He had to talk to Angeal.

To say that Angeal was surprised when suddenly the door banged open was an understatement. He jumped in his seat and reached for his sword in a panic, expecting a surprise attack by an unnamed enemy. His eyes grew as round as saucers when finally he noticed just who had stormed into his premises. Gaping, Angeal's eyes wandered up and down the naked figure of his friend Genesis Rhapsodos, trying to comprehend just what in the world could have happened!

"Ah … uhm." His eloquence failed him, as the young man kept staring, unable to sort his thoughts that were pretty much only 3 letters anyway: W. T. F?

On the other hand Genesis was happy to see that Angeal was still up. Not that he wouldn't have barged into his room to wake him up because he really needed to be comforted and Angeal always knew what to say.

"Sephiroth is a fucking jerk!" Genesis yelled, dropped his clothes and threw himself at Angeal, knowing that his friend would be there for him.

"There, there," Angeal murmured, patting his friend on the back and drawing him into his lap, all the while trying to ignore the fact that Genesis was naked and ... very oily. "What happened? Why is he a jerk and why do you smell of salad oil?" He kept his voice low and level, but interested. Even though he knew that he would regret asking, Genesis clearly needed to tell someone about his recent experiences.

First Genesis sniffled and then he growled.

"Sephiroth is a jerk! A complete jerk! A jerky jerk!" he complained as he pressed against Angeal. At least he could always count on him to be there for him. "He uses salad dressing and he didn't even toss my salad. Bastard, jerky jerk."

"That's not nice," Angeal affirmed dutifully. With his free hand he grabbed a soft blanket from the end of the couch and started to wrap his friend in it. With all the mako that was pumped into them they wouldn't get a cold that easily, but it was more to restore some of Genesis' shredded dignity. Angeal slowly but surely started to get fed up with Sephiroth and his antics.

"I know. He was horribly mean to me after I was being so nice to him." Genesis said as he felt himself being wrapped in the blanket and Angeal's warm hands caress his back. "It was the least he could do after groping my ass and using me as a ... a..." Genesis buried his face in Angeal's chest in an effort to make what he was going to say next less painful. "TOY!"

Angeal inwardly sighed, but kept patting his miserable and shaking friend's back. Genesis needed a shower, desperately, but Angeal bore with it. It eluded him still what exactly had happened between the two, but the mother hen in him suspected horrible horrible things. Images of his poor little Genesis helplessly ripped apart by the claws of the evil General popped up in his head and he tried to shove them away, but it wasn't that easy.

"He didn't ... rape you, did he?" Angeal therefore asked carefully, the embrace around Genesis tightening.

Genesis snorted and wiped his tears against his chest, enjoying the embrace, even though it was supposed to be Sephiroth that was cuddling with him after the amazing sex.

"Sephiroth doesn't like to cuddle and he kicked me out!" He snapped and tugged the blanket around him tighter. He was supposed to be cuddling and being caressed by Sephiroth in his bedroom and have another round before they went to sleep, preferably with him on top. "Selfish bastard doesn't have any idea of how things were supposed to work when I'm seducing him."

"I see." Angeal replied, sober, offering the tea he had made earlier to his disheveled friend. It actually didn't surprise him that much that Sephiroth wasn't the cuddly kind of guy, but throwing Genesis out naked was tactless even for him. "Did you tell him how it was supposed to be?"

Genesis took the tea and sipped it. Angeal always made him feel better.

"Of course I did!" Genesis said. "He just doesn't know how to listen very well." The tea was cool and he finished it off in a gulp and put the cup back into Angeal's hand. "Do you have anything stronger?"

Nodding, Angeal placed Genesis next to him and stood to get two glasses and a full bottle of vodka. Wise as he was he had anticipated this exact kind of situation possibly arising and the tissues weren't stored too far away either. He brought everything to the table, sat down heavily and wordlessly opened the bottle to pour Genesis a glass. "You will just have to accept that then," he said, unable to see how Genesis could possibly change anything about the situation or if he even should or wanted to.

"Why should I have expected anything less than what I should be expecting?" Genesis snorted and pulled the blanket around him a little tight. He was starting to feel really sticky and the smell of salad oil was really not that pleasant after how it was used. He watched Angeal pour the drink into the glass and lick his lips. "He should know that I have high expectations and he should expect that is what I should expect to receive."

And Angeal should have expected this rant. Genesis was pretty set on his expectations and usually people bent over backwards to fulfill the beautiful redhead's every whim, but this time things were different.

"You might have to take into consideration ... that Sephiroth doesn't care about what you want," he pointed out carefully. At least to him it didn't seem as if their friend was overly concerned on how to treat Genesis regarding to the redhead's expectations. The General used the eager young man and then after he was done he threw him aside like a boring rag doll...

"How could he not care about what I want?" Genesis snapped and took the drink from Angeal. He didn't like what Angeal said because that was exactly what happened. Sephiroth used him and played with his emotions and body for his own amusement and then ...

"Selfish bastard," Genesis muttered and waited for Angeal to sit beside him so he could lean against him again. He took another drink of liquid that was burning his throat as it went down.

Taking a large sip from his own glass, Angeal just gave a light shrug. Genesis thought that he was the center of the universe more often than not and the whole time they knew each other Angeal hadn't managed to convince him otherwise. So he didn't try now. He would sit here and listen to his friend's complaints and then he would pay Sephiroth a visit tomorrow and hope they could figure out a reasonable solution to the problem. It was Angeal's business as well, because he both considered them his friends.

After dealing with the woe-filled conversation with an every increasing selfish drunk, Angeal was more than tired enough for this whole issue to end. Finally getting Genesis in the shower to get that rancid oil off his skin and tucked into bed was a chore.

He wondered if he would be able to talk some sense into either of the men. Genesis was still sleeping off the vodka that he had served him and Angeal was, yet again, covering for him for the morning and ensuring all his work as well as his own was completed.

He knew this was the time of day that Sephiroth was in his office.

He walked up to the secretary, he believed her name was Gertrude or Gladis, but he couldn't remember. "Hello, I would like to speak with Sephiroth if he has a moment."

She looked up and he saw that look in her eyes that made him cringe as she stumbled over herself to show him into Sephiroth's office.

At the intrusion Sephiroth looked up from his computer in annoyance. He had specifically declared that he did not wish to be disturbed right now, and clearly he was now. That was a bit of a surprise because he had chosen Gertrude as his secretary because she was a witch; she defended his office like a war veteran and no one got past her.

Unless Angeal requested an audience that was. With her cheeks flushed pink and her normally dull eyes radiating like a whole mako reactor she guided Angeal to his desk, as if the man wouldn't be able to find it himself, entranced by Angeal's manly aura it seemed.

Inwardly twitching Sephiroth leaned back and waved the secretary away with mild impatience.

"What is so urgent that you can't make an official appointment like everyone else?" he asked, but his tone was neutral. Angeal was a man with a great sense of duty; he wouldn't disturb Sephiroth if it wasn't important.

Angeal thanked Gertrude for the escort even though he didn't understand why she did that every time he came. After all, he had visited Sephiroth before and he could walk to the desk. She bowed deeply and left before he turned to Sephiroth who was looking rather annoyed.

He made sure the door was closed before he spoke.

It was not beneath that woman to listen in either.

But he had to be concerned with Sephiroth at the moment. "I need to talk to you about Genesis and what's going on between the two of you as of late."

Had it been anyone else but Angeal, Sephiroth would have kicked them out of his office three minutes ago for their impudence.

"And what exactly is going on between Rhapsodos and I?" he asked, eyebrow arched, expression slightly wry. The use of Genesis' last name was intentional, as was the drumming of Sephiroth's fingers on the desktop. He wasn't surprised Angeal knew, very little eluded the man.

Angeal could see that this conversation was going to be as difficult as it was with Genesis as both had egos that were too large for their own heads.

"He rushed home, all flustered and upset and calling you a jerk," Angeal said as he remained standing and looked down at Sephiroth. "Now, I only know his side of the story but it doesn't sound very good." He could see that Sephiroth wanted to say something but he raised a hand and continued talking. "I am pretty good at reading through his self-centeredness at times. It looks like you are the one that is being selfish this time around."

The General's expression remained calm at those accusations, processing them with an almost bored routine. It wasn't the first time people tried to tell him that he was an asshole and it wouldn't be the last either. There was just an unnerving anomaly this time, but he couldn't put his finger on it, so he ignored it.

Trying to tell Angeal that it was none of his business would be futile, because the man would only insist that it was and start an endless monologue about duty and honor that would steal even more of Sephiroth's precious time.

"He came to me," Sephiroth simply said, "If he cannot handle the consequences it is his problem, not mine."

Angeal knew that this discussion was going to be difficult with Sephiroth as his sense of honor was different from his own. He had a lot of conversations with Sephiroth in the past about his behavior but it seldom changed much.

He was going to try a different approach.

"Can you handle the consequences of _your_actions?" Angeal said as he crossed his arms over his chest and gave Sephiroth a stern look. "Have you thought of that aspect of this little game you are playing?"

At that Sephiroth laughed. "I appreciate your concern, but you are making mountains out of molehills. We are simply friends with benefits, there _are_no consequences."

At least Sephiroth was convinced of this.

"Oh," Angeal said as he adjusted his stance. "By punting Genesis out the door after grabbing his ass and doing ..." Angeal had to clear his throat as he didn't want to think of the activities that the two were up to even though Genesis had provided him with great detail about what happened. " ... those things. Do you think that he will allow that to happen again? After all, you were the one that made the first move."

At that Sephiroth frowned briefly, but then he relaxed again. "He can take it. Actually, he needs someone to put him in his place. It's a game, Angeal, nothing more."

"A game," Angeal repeated and sighed.

Both men didn't realize how similar they were in nature in this regard. They both thought that playing with emotions was a game and in the past, their 'playthings' were not on the same playing field.

He knew that saying that Genesis was expecting more out of Sephiroth but that would just boost the man's ego. He needed to attack the ego, not stroke it.

"Is this a game you are willing to lose?" Angeal asked.

"Lose?" Sephiroth repeated lowly, eyes narrowed. It eluded him what he could possibly lose in that game, but the thought in itself was kind of disturbing. Maybe he was too spoiled by success; he wasn't used to fail in _anything_. Therefore he defensively crossed his arms over his chest, asking coolly from above, "And what could I possibly lose in this?"

"The chance at Genesis again," Angeal said. "If you keep rejecting him, he has other SOLDIERs that he is looking at and can surely find a replacement."

It was a blatant lie. Genesis had his eye on Sephiroth since the day that he met the man. He had been hearing Genesis talk about Sephiroth and his ... assets for a year now. Genesis didn't have his eye on anyone else other than for an eye grope or maybe a feel, but he hadn't brought anyone in his bedroom for at least three months.

Of course, Sephiroth didn't need to know that.

"I'm not rejecting him," Sephiroth declared, deadpan,spiced with a hint of petulance. The idea that there could be a replacement for HIM was a blow to the ego, even though it was highly unrealistic, because there was no replacement. Who in their right mind would favor a mere SOLDIER over him? And that was no arrogance speaking here (well maybe a little), but a pragmatic assessment of the situation. However, the problem with Genesis was that he was highly unpredictable, irrational and usually lacked common sense.

The General looked Angeal in the eye, remaining outwardly unaffected. "Besides, this is a beneficial alliance we both profit fro-"

He stopped, eyes widening marginally, when he was hit by an epiphany, and a slightly disturbing, almost gleeful smirk spreading on his features. "Are you insinuating that this is more than just fucking to Genesis?"

Angeal frowned at the statement. He didn't like the smugness that Sephiroth was giving off. Did he not realize how he affected Genesis? The SOLDIER second class didn't want to see his childhood friend hurt even if his actions were rash.

And that look that he was seeing right now, did not impress but angered him.

He raised himself up and took a step forward, stabbing his finger into Sephiroth's chest in a bold move. "Genesis is not one of the boys that you play with. You hurt him, you will have to deal with me. No more of these stupid games." Angeal let the anger roll over him. He was tired of both of their game playing. "You will not use his feeling against him. If you have nothing but lust when you are with him you will hurt him. You hurt him. I will hurt you."

At that Sephiroth stood to his impressive height, towering over Angeal with a pretty unamused expression.

"Are you threatening me?" His voice hadn't gotten any louder, but was sharp as the blade of Masamune. Angeal may be someone he considered as 'close acquaintance' (Sephiroth had no 'friends'), but there were limits the man had just overstepped. First and foremost Sephiroth was still his superior and Angeal needed to be put in his place. A warning should suffice for now, but if not then Sephiroth would not hesitate to take drastic measures. This was the military and not god damn soap opera. "I dare you too, SOLDIER Second Class Hewley."

In the back of his mind he registered that Angeal had just confirmed his suspicion and that he would need to analyze this interesting information later.

Angeal removed his finger from poking his chest but he did not back down. Sephiroth was an intimidating man and his words and actions made the pit of his stomach drop, but last night of dealing with Genesis, drinking his good vodka, sullying his favorite blanket with salad oil and other fluids on top of him crooning about Sephiroth, gave him the courage to continue.

"I am putting you on warning, sir," Angeal said as he spat out the word and stood at attention. "Genesis is not to be trifled with in such a manner. If you wish to pursue a relationship with him, you must have some consideration for his desires as well, or else you will have to deal with not only my ire, but his as well."

Angeal took a deep breath. "There are more ways to defeat a person than with a sword."

"There certainly are." Sephiroth left it at that in a warning tone himself and sat down again. He would not let this escalate; it wasn't worth it and despite his promiscuous ambitions he made sure that it didn't affect his work significantly. Angeal had brought his point across and he was right in a way; if this wasn't just a simple affair for Genesis then things would get complicated and he did not need that. Besides, the word 'relationship' alone sent shivers of disgust down his spine.

Leaning back in his chair, legs outstretched and fingertips put together he summoned an almost pensive stare and finally said, after a pause, "I will take your statement under advisement. You are dismissed. And next time get yourself an appointment," he added with a lifted brow.

Angeal frowned. He was not sure if he truly made his point in the matter, but he doubted that he could get through to him any clearer about the consequences of his actions.

He gave a salute that was sloppy but his standard. "Sir," he stated and walked out the door in a firm walk. He walked by the secretary and she gave him a frantic wave and told him to come anytime he wanted.

He always wondered why Sephiroth told him to make appointments. It was never necessary in the past as Jill (or was it Getty) was always accommodating when he needed to see him. He had other duties to attend to now, even if the talk with Sephiroth didn't go as planned, it still got the outcome he wanted.

Sephiroth would leave Genesis alone and he could stop hearing about how much of a jerk Sephiroth was.

After the man had left Sephiroth turned, pensively staring through the window of his office. He had to ponder their conversation of course, and after half an hour he came to a conclusion. Pressing the button of his intercom he ordered his secretary to get Genesis Rhapsodos for a meeting.

* * *

_**I wonder what Sephiroth has to say to Gen**__**esis. Could be interesting, eh?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**UNSTABLE**

* * *

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Genesis:** Soyna  
**Sephiroth**: BMIK

Sephiroth has a little chat with Genesis and a whole tension is created between them. I think they loosen up a bit by the end though.

* * *

The phone was by his head. Who would put the loud phone by his head? He had a headache and wanted to sleep some more. Reaching for it without looking at who was calling, he was tempted to throw it across the room but he had some good pictures in the PHS and he didn't want to risk losing them. Anyone calling him better be damn important or telling him that they were bringing him coffee.

"What?" he snapped into the phone.

"General Sephiroth requests your immediate presence," the secretary informed curtly, sounding none too enthused. "You have ten minutes," she added, just a wee bit gleeful.

Genesis blinked at the phone as it was cut off with a rude click. He really hated Gertrude.

Sephiroth wanted to see him?

Did that mean he changed his mind? Did he regret last night? Genesis allowed a smile to form on his lips at the thought. That was it. He regretted sending him off and didn't sleep a wink without him at his side. That must be it.

He started to get out of bed and searched frantically for a suitable set of clothes and was half way dressed when he realized what he was doing.

He stopped rushing and decided that he was going to take a long shower, as he did have a little bit of a bed head and knew that he had a bad breath. Ten minutes was hardly enough time to be presentable.

And he was no call boy.

Sephiroth could wait for him.

In the end it took Genesis over an hour to finally appear before the cranky secretary, who looked up from her very important magazine (Angeal's fan club magazine, that she had started personally though so far she was the only fan). Her expression twisted as if she had just bitten into a lemon as her eyes scanned him with apparent antipathy.

"You are too late. The General is busy right now."

Genesis narrowed his eyes at the witch at the desk. "Fine, tell him that I had arrived and left. I have more important things to do today than deal with his and _your_cranky ass." He spoke in a loud voice so that he knew could be heard through Sephiroth's door.

He had taken his time but was still here quicker than he had intended. He wanted Sephiroth to wait for two hours but his feet carried him to the office without him even realizing that he was rushing.

"And tell him that too!" Genesis yelled at the door, not bothering to be subtle.

In his office Sephiroth flinched out of his concentrated state as a shrieking voice blared through the door. He had almost forgotten about Genesis, engrossed by a report on new training techniques and the quiet in his office, the peace had been heavenly. It was very rare that he managed to work on something for more than half an hour before someone would request his assistance, advice, mediation/combat/managerial skills, asked stupid questions or simply wanted him to be somewhere because it always looked good having General Sephiroth being there. Now his five minutes of peace had been brutally disrupted by a hysterical drama queen.

Pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes briefly Sephiroth took a deep breath, swallowed the impulse to break Genesis' neck in half and calmed his upset mind.

Then he pushed the button of the intercom. "Send him in."

The secretary bristled, but then simply waved at the closed door without bothering to get up.

"Go ahead."

Genesis smirked at the woman scowling at him behind the desk and marched to the door, careful not to push too hard on it and making sure to close it firmly behind him. He was going to make a much better entrance than he did last time.

On the closed door, he leaned his shoulders against it and tilted his head back to show the sleek lines of his throat. He knew that position showed off how lean his body was and made his legs look longer as they crossed in front of him. He also crossed his arms over his chest and kept the smirk on his face.

That would make sure that Sephiroth knew what he was missing.

"I am a busy man, Sephiroth. What do you want?" Genesis said and kept his voice as cool and distant. He also made it a point not to look at the man. Looking at Sephiroth always undid him and he was going to win this time.

If Sephiroth was impressed by the act he didn't let it on. His expression was professionally neutral and distanced as he stood, back straight, eyes clear and voice calm.

"This will not take long," he replied, his gaze settling on the redhead, before he intoned in clipped words "SOLDIER Second Class Genesis Rhapsodos. I have summoned you to formally apologize for the incident two days ago. My behavior was inappropriate and it will most certainly not occur again."

Genesis stood straight at the clipped and cold words.

On one hand he was thrilled that he got Sephiroth to apologize to him. It should have happened two days ago, but he had never expected it to go like this. Of course, nothing was going as he expected from the beginning of this whole fiasco.

He crossed his arms and took a few steps forward. "I think it is a little late for a few _words_ as an apology," Genesis said, keeping his tone low. "Especially after last night."

"This is all you will get. Take it or leave it," Sephiroth replied coolly. "There was nothing special about last night and those events will not be repeated. Our relationship will be strictly professional from now on."

Genesis set his jaw and clenched his teeth at the cool words. He kept his stance still as not to falter. The words stung and he could hear all of Angeal's speeches in the back of his head at about how he should never have pursued this relationship, how it was a bad idea.

...because that meant he was wrong.

...that meant that he wasn't attractive to Sephiroth.

...that meant that he was nothing but a plaything and a whimsy to Sephiroth.

He would not be tossed aside like a mere puppet or toy.

"I will not accept such a weak apology," Genesis spoke having to force his teeth apart as he did. He lifted his chin and continued. "I will agree with the strictly professional relationship and the fact that there was nothing special about the previous night. I have had better fucks from Cadets."

The General's gaze hardened, but his voice was just as calm as he suffocated any potential discussion with a simple but usually very effective, "You are dismissed."

He was confident in his sexual prowess and _apparently_ Genesis was lashing at him, provoking him because he was hurt. The words he said held no truth but still they irrationally stung. However, Sephiroth was enough of a professional to not take the bait and answer with a snide remark of his own. It also wasn't the first time he heard those phrases of bitterness and disappointment at being rejected. In the end it was only for Genesis' own good.

Genesis unfolded his arms and rested them on his hips. He was not so easily dismissed after all that had happened and he lashed out in the only option that he had at the moment.

Words.

"Don't you have some sort of orders? You called me here to just tell me that? You could have told me that over the phone instead of making that troll, phone me and drag me all the way over here." Genesis scowled. "I have important things to do with my day as well, General, and you interrupted my planned activities."

In the face of such impudence it was getting harder and harder to stay calm and un-annoyed. Had it been another SODLIER Second Class Sephiroth would have eaten him alive and used the guy's carefully gnawed bones to pick the flesh from his teeth, but Genesis was immune to intimidation and Sephiroth didn't want to take too drastic measures, if he didn't have to. Firing him was always an option but then it would have been a lot more boring here...

"I do not have to justify my actions to you, SODLIER Second Class," he therefore intoned through slightly gritted teeth, but then he couldn't resist anyways. "I am doing someone a favor here, I couldn't care less whether you got something to do or not."

Genesis snorted and took one more step forward. He couldn't stop it. He wanted to physically attack the man but restrained himself.

"Believe me, you have done me _no_ favors!" Genesis growled in response. He made that small movement forward to allow him to turn around. He was not going to put up with this shit. He was going to go back to bed and stay there for a week.

"I am doing you one now then," Sephiroth replied, lifting his chin in a somewhat conceited manner, his voice remaining cruelly calm. "Heed my advice and get a grip. Your romantic feelings for me are unprofessional and unwanted. I would rather not go through the trouble of dismissing you permanently."

Genesis stopped at the door, with his hand on the handle, and looked over his shoulder. Sephiroth was standing rigidly at his desk, looking like a cold marble sculpture. "I will assure you that I won't be a bother to _you_further, General," he let his disdain color his voice, before he turned and opened the door, not giving him the satisfaction of slamming the door.

He passed the harpy's desk and exited the offices and headed back to the comforts of his bed. Of course, that was after he found out where Angeal stashed his vodka.

* * *

Six months nothing significant happened, at least on the Sephiroth vs. Genesis front and much to Angeal's relief. They behaved, causing no more drama. Admittedly, if they had to work together the tension was palpable and the one or other snarky comment escaped mainly Genesis, but it was even less than their usual bickering before 'the incident'.

Now Angeal just hoped that they would be able to keep it that way. Today he and Genesis had been promoted to First Class and after the ceremony it was tradition that they had a little party. Of course Sephiroth was there, all of their friends, Zack and even Lazard had come. There were also huge amounts of alcohol involved: the First Class promotion parties were infamous for a reason.

Angeal strut over to Genesis in his brand new uniform, the redhead standing by the bar, impatiently waiting for his drink.

"How are you doing?" Angeal asked, trying to keep the concern out of his voice. He did ask for Genesis' alcohol level in particular.

"I would be better if I could get some damn service here! Can't they see that I am a First Class SOLDIER here and should be getting quicker service," Genesis said simply and loudly as he glared at the bartender.

"I'm going to get drunk," Genesis proclaimed. "But won't be able to if I don't get any drinks!"

"Maybe you shouldn't ..." Angeal tried, a bit helplessly and grateful that the bartender was unimpressed and moved to the other end of the bar where -coincidentally- Sephiroth ordered a drink while pretending to listening to Lazard's enthusiastic future visions for SOLDIER.

When the General saw them he smirked and lifted his brand new, quickly served bottle in a mock greeting, before turning back to his boss.

"I earned this uniform and worked my ass off to get into it. I'm not going to let anything get in my way of celebrating all my hard work!" Genesis grumbled and glared at Sephiroth who was taunting him with the beer. He whistled loudly, trying to get the bartender to acknowledge him.

Aforementioned man however kept ignoring Genesis, once again leaning over towards Sephiroth with an eager smile as the man turned back at him, ordering something else.

Angeal sighed and sipped at his own beer. It wouldn't do if Genesis became cranky, because then he would definitely get drunk and it was on Angeal to do damage control.

Finally the bartender turned, mixing something and then coming over to place an outrageously flamboyant cocktail right in front of Genesis.

"One orgasm," the boy droned listlessly. "General Sephiroth sends his regards."

Genesis frowned at the fruity and inappropriate drink. He took a deep breath and tried to control his anger and the urge to throw the damn drink across the room at the smug Silver General.

It only took a moment for him to think of how to turn this to his advantage. He smirked as he picked up the drink and took a sip from the overly twirly straw and made a show of how good it was with a heady groan. He smacked his lips and licked them as he toasted the now half-empty cup towards Sephiroth and then raised his voice to a high level so that most of the bar could hear him, despite the music.

"Best orgasm that I had in a long time!"

Angeal resisted the urge to groan in misery but covered his face behind his palm anyway. Half the people in the room were looking at them, whispering and some of them laughed. He thought he could hear someone comment "Quite sad, isn't it?"

Sephiroth himself didn't react but pretended to be utterly immersed in his conversation with Lazard. The director looked a bit confused, apparently asking Sephiroth something and glancing at Genesis, but the General just shrugged and took another macho sip from his beer bottle.

"Let's go over there, shall we?" Angeal muttered, about to drag Genesis away without waiting for an answer.

Genesis tried to grab for his drink. It may be sickly sweet but he didn't pay for it and there was a lot of rum in it. "Hey!" he complained. "I wasn't done with my orgasm yet!"

"You know, you could be the mature one here," Angeal said in a tone as if he was flattering Genesis when in all actuality it was just a desperate attempt to manipulate him into being less troublesome. "The last he would expect is you ignoring him."

They had reached a table, finally, that was the farthest away from a certain General and Angeal sighed in relief.

Genesis flopped down in a chair that Angeal shoved him towards.

"Fine," he snapped and glared at the silver haired man that was ignoring him after having the nerve to sent him such a flamboyant drink. "But I do need another drink." Genesis frowned. "A beer and lets order some nachos."

He was going to have a fun night despite the early taunt. He had worked hard to wear the black uniform, even though the color was a little plain, and he was going to celebrate. And he would deal with Sephiroth accordingly. He wasn't going to let that taunt end even with Angeal dragging him away.

Angeal couldn't watch him all night.

Said man on the other hand was very reluctant to go to the bar and leave Genesis alone (and without someone to watch over him), but luckily at that very moment Zack strolled towards their table with a big grin.

Genesis frowned as he watched as Angeal talked with Zack. Angeal was pointing at him and whispering something quickly to his young student and Zack was dutifully nodding and doting on every word.

He started to tap his fingers on the table, seeing exactly what Angeal was doing. Angeal was so ... motherly, which was annoying at times. How was he supposed to get back at Sephiroth if he wasn't allowed to get anywhere near him? He really wished Angeal would hurry up and give Zack all the rules so he could come back with the beer. Though Genesis secretly admired how Zack stood there, relaxed and at ease, and in some very flattering clothing. Zack was a fine figure of a SOLDIER, even with his unruly hair.

He smiled as Zack's eyes met his own.

So maybe he wouldn't mind having Zack at his side for the evening, after all.

Zack kept nodding and agreeing with everything Angeal said. If Angeal was going to try to stop his revenge against Sephiroth, he would have fun in other ways.

Before Zack could even congratulate his mentor, Angeal had shoved him into a chair already.

"Watch him."

Zack looked after his friend in confusion and then towards the redhead he was supposed to babysit now. Scratching the back of his head he grinned. To Zack Genesis seemed busy as he kept glancing to where a certain General stood, and so he leaned forward, asking the redhead in a low, slightly excited voice, "Do you know Sephiroth?"

Zack himself wasn't so familiar with the higher ranks, except for Angeal. He loved the man, he was like an older brother to him (and wished it could be more), but Angeal also tried to keep him away from his friends, such as Genesis and the General. It was just a little bit disappointing because Zack didn't know why Angeal never introduced him, but here was his chance! Besides, Genesis seemed like a nice guy, he was smiling at Zack and he was really beautiful and always appeared so graceful and intellectual. Zack was a bit impressed and slightly intimidated but he figured that he would be fine as long as he was polite and respectful towards his superiors, just like Angeal had taught him.

Genesis scowled at the wide eyed boy when he asked the question. They _always_asked that. "Of course I do," Genesis hissed in response and kept tapping his fingers. He didn't want to talk about the General, who from the looks of it, was flirting with Lazard. It irked him to no end! Why flirt with a superior if there was nothing you could gain out of it? Somehow Genesis had to change the topic or else he would be forced to talk about Sephiroth all night and he was not in the mood to talk about Sephiroth.

"So Zackary, Angeal has told me that you are making great progress." Genesis knew the best way to change the topic was to make the person talk about themselves. And he wanted to learn a little more about Zack. Zack was quite handsome and eager looking; Genesis could go for that.

Zack was a bit confused due to the sudden mood swing, but it was just a moment before Genesis looked calm and friendly again. Maybe a bit too friendly but Zack didn't care; he was just glad that he hadn't angered the man. Something (probably his guts) told him that he didn't want to mess with the redhead. Besides, hearing that Angeal had said such great things about him totally distracted the boy whose attention span was of that of a puppy. Cheeks coloring a bit his eyes shone brightly as he laughed nervously.

"Oh really, he said that? Well, I think I have gotten a bit better myself, last time in the simulator I got nine down!" He pointed at himself with his thumb, proudly, chest puffed out. Then he leaned forward with unhidden curiosity. "What did Angeal say about me?"

Genesis smiled at the eager young man. He was a very pretty face to look at and how he wiggled in that chair as he puffed himself with pride... He could see why Angeal called him a puppy, his smile was quite captivating.

"He tells me that you are the best in your class and are already exceeding his expectations in your training," Genesis said. "He probably wouldn't want me to tell you this because he doesn't want it to go to your head, but you are his favorite student."

"Who is my favorite student?"

Angeal's voice boomed behind them, a bit morosely. In the one hand he held the beer for Genesis and in the other he had some nachos, but still he managed to tower above them.

"Angeal, man, I love you!"

Before he even knew it the puppy clung to his neck with teary eyes and a wobbly bottom lip and the elder could barely keep his equilibrium at the sudden surprise attack.

"Genesis..." he scowled at the redhead, thrusting the beer at the man because he needed a free hand to peel his student off of him.

Genesis graciously took the beer as he watched Angeal struggle to get the hyper puppy to calm down.

The nickname suited the boy so much. It almost appeared as though his tail was wagging as he clung to his mentor's neck.

"Just making small talk with your student. You really should have introduced us sooner," Genesis said. "He is a delight to have around."

"I cannot second that," Angeal panted a bit gruffly, causing Zack to finally let go of him and look as if he just had been kicked.

The elder ignored it and set the nachos down on the table, then he sat next to Genesis, taking a sip from his own bottle.

Meanwhile Zack had recovered, grinning happily for no apparent reason and doing some squats as an idea hit him and he eagerly yanked at Angeal's arm. "Say Angeal, I got a new friend, can I bring him to the party too? He's cool, I promise, and we won't break, drown or squish anything, and I promise that we won't play with fire either, so please? Yes? Please?"

"Fine! Just stop dislocating my arm!"

"AWESOME, I'll be right back!"

Angeal massaged his maltreated arm as he watched Zack rush out of the room and sighed, murmuring "Never get yourself a student."

Genesis smiled at Angeal who was scowling at him. "He responds well to phrase. You shouldn't be so hard on him, even though it does seem that he needs a little more ... taming."

Genesis watched the retreating young SOLDIER and admired the way his ass moved beneath his jeans. He wouldn't mind taming that at all.

At the openly lewd gaze Genesis sent after his protegé Angeal gave the redhead a warning look. "Leave him alone, he is an innocent kid, you're not spoiling him." He meant it and he hoped that Genesis had enough decency to respect that.

Genesis took a drink of his beer to hid the smile that was on his face. Angeal needed to lighten up and enjoy the view. He was obviously missing out of the benefits of having a student that was at his beck and call and adored him. Giving his most innocent smile he replied, "I will leave the spoiling to you then."

Genesis could think of many other things he could do to the young man and it had nothing to do with spoiling. He knew what Angeal meant by those words, but he chose to use the proper definition of the word. Zack was much too interesting not to try to seduce the man who was bringing his rather attractive you man, that he assumed was his friend, over to the table.

Suspicious, Angeal narrowed his eyes, but got distracted when Zack finally arrived with his friend, who turned out to be an incredibly cute blond with the biggest, curious blue eyes Angeal had ever seen.

"This is Cloud," Zack introduced, patting the boy on the shoulder with a large smile. "He's an infantry man but wants to become SOLDIER too."

Cloud was so nervous as he looked at the two new First Class SOLDIERs. Zack had bounced over and dragged him away from the other members of his infantry with the promise of meeting his mentor.

But meeting his mentor and another First Class... He knew them both on sight, Angeal and Genesis. He blinked and finally came to his senses.

"Sirs!" he said and gave a stiff salute. "I'm Cloud Strife, sirs!"

"Ah, relax please." Angeal smiled, waving at an empty chair for Cloud to sit on. He was pleased, the boy seemed to have manners unlike another certain someone. Hopefully he would rub off on Zack. "This is just a casual round, have a seat."

"See, I told you he's awesome." Zack flopped down on a chair himself, his leg dangling over the armrest as he sucked at the straw of a colorful, non-alcoholic cocktail he had gotten.

"Thank you," Cloud said and flushed. He was sitting at a table with two First Class SOLDIERs and they seemed really nice. Angeal was everything Zack said that he was and he seemed really cool. He looked over to Genesis who had just finished his beer and was placing the mug on the table.

Genesis smiled at him and his eyes seemed to roam over him. It made Cloud a little nervous because he didn't know what to make of that look. He that gotten a similar look from a lot of people around Shin-Ra and it confused him a little bit.

"So, you want to be a SOLDIER?"

"Very much so, sir! I have been working hard and Zack has even been helping me practice sword play when he has the time!" Cloud answered quickly.

Genesis smirked and his voice changed into something that resembled a purr, "I am sure you have."

Inconspicuously a sharp elbow met with Genesis' delicate ribs due to his not so delicate speech. Angeal knew exactly what the other was getting at, even though the two boys didn't.

Zack blinked, and then babbled excitedly, "Yes, we train a lot! You know, it's Cloud's dream to fight alongside General Sephiroth one day, right?"

He winked at the boy innocently.

Genesis frowned at how the conversation turned back to Sephiroth, as he ignored the jab to his ribs. Everyone always wanted to fight alongside Sephiroth. It was Sephiroth this and Sephiroth that. What they didn't realize was that Sephiroth was just a pompous jerk with an ego as big as his hair-do.

"I see," Genesis said. "You think you can be good enough to fight alongside the great General?" He smiled brightly at the pretty blond boy. He was _very_pretty and was the type that Sephiorth liked to use and toss away after he was done with that.

"I hope to be good enough one day, sir," Cloud said with a large grin on his face. "I am working really hard so that I can make it. It would be an honor to fight alongside you too, sir. I'm afraid that I'm not very good with materia yet, though."

Genesis smirked at this lovely turn of the conversation, "Oh, I could help you with that if you need assistance."

Across the room Sephiroth had stopped listening to Lazard's monologue and something that might have been an attempt to flirt with him; one never knew with Lazard.

Something else had captured the General's attention, something blond. Namely the blond he had laid eyes on during the welcome ceremony of the new recruits at which Sephiroth had made a short appearance to boost their morals. That recruit had been sticking out so much with his big innocent eyes that were glued to Sephiroth all the time as if he was a god, descended from the skies to appear before them this one time in their insignificant little lives.

It would be a great pleasure to devour that little boy and spit him back out afterwards, but that would only happen if Sephiroth caught him alone. And right now his prey was being hunted by another predator and he could not tolerate that. Especially not if it was Genesis, of all people.

"Excuse me please," he therefore said and just left for Angeal's group, leaving a surprised Lazard to himself. The director looked around and then turned awkwardly to stand by another group of SOLDIERs that politely ignored him.

Cloud moved to the edge of his seat and put his hands on the table and couldn't hide his excitement at the fact that he was being offered lessons by a First Class SOLDIER. "Really! You mean it!" he said with excitement. "That would be wonderful if you would help me out, sir!"

Genesis smiled at the reaction from the young man. He was just too adorable for words, and he much liked being called 'sir'.

He looked past Cloud at the Silver General and saw that he was stalking forward with a determined look on his face and his eyes were fixated on the blond. Genesis grinned. He already had Cloud in his grasp, Sephiroth would not win this game.

"It would be my pleasure," Genesis said, reached forward to pat the hands of the boy and he could feel him vibrating with excitement.

_That _was how people were supposed to react around him.

Very much like a person watching two trains racing at each other with full speed and no way to avoid each other Angeal stared at Cloud, Genesis and the approaching General. He knew that there would be blood and horrible, horrible suffering, he could see it unfold in slow motion and still he was not quick enough to react when Sephiroth came to the table.

"General Sephiroth!" Zack exclaimed in shocked excitement, instantly standing to attention. A small pang of jealously shot through Angeal, but he shoved it aside. He knew that Sephiroth was the idol of literally everyone who joined ShinRa and Zack was no exception. And Angeal didn't hold it against him, but he tried to shield Zack, because he didn't want the boy's dream to be destroyed when he met the not so glorious side of Sephiroth. Though Angeal had to admit that once he had declared to the General that Zack was off limits the man had accepted it and never approached his puppy at all. Outside of his rotten tastes when it came to sex, the General was a surprisingly decent guy.

Sometimes.

"Are you enjoying your party?" the man asked, the faintest smile playing around his lips. His back was perfectly straight, his posture superior and distanced but friendly and not completely unapproachable though it still demanded respect. At that moment he was exactly what ShinRa pretended he was and that would greatly appeal to the easily impressionable boys.

Genesis scowled up at Sephiroth for ruining his moment with the boy. Cloud was currently staring up at Sephiroth with a stunned look on his face and it seemed as if he was seriously going to pass out. He hated that even Zack jumped up at attention when he saw him.

He wanted that kind of attention.

"I was enjoying myself quite nicely, thank you," Genesis said politely as he look up at Sephiroth. "We were having a nice conversation before you arrived." He knew Angeal was going to berate his tone and he was going to get a lecture but he just about had the little kitten eating out of the palm of his hand.

Sephiroth was not welcome in this conversation.

"Yes sir, enjoying the party very much, sir!" Zack reported in clipped, sharp words that barely wrapped his excitement within. He was so thrilled and he would make sure that he left a good impression. His focus on standing straight and acting like a model SOLDIER worthy of the General's attention deterred him from noticing the underlying tension between the three older males; it was subtle but it poisoned the atmosphere like a giant dead Zolom.

Angeal himself gave a cautious, almost reluctant nod, his eyes flickering between all men present, trying to figure out just how they were connected in that sticky network that could easily become a trap that they were caught in like a butterfly in a spider's web. He just had to figure out who was what to prevent lethal damages...

"Won't you introduce me to your guests?" Sephiroth asked with a lifted brow as if he was stunned by their impoliteness. Zack would have loved to introduce himself to the General with boasting self-advertisement but rules of courtesy demanded that he wait to be introduced by an elder. Since Angeal, the traitor, looked none too enthused Zack's pleading eyes fell onto Genesis.

And surely Genesis stood and pointed first to Zack. "Oh, you have most likely heard of Zackary Fair here. Angeal's favorite student." Genesis looked down at the wide eyed blond and patted him on the shoulder. "This here is Cloud Strife. Zack just introduced him to us as he is a striving to become a SOLDIER. I have decided that I am taking the boy on to improve his skills to help him join the ranks of SOLDIER. He holds a lot of promise."

So, he hardly knew the kid and didn't know if he held any promise at all, but he was cute and as long as he didn't act like a complete air head - like he was now - he wouldn't be too bad to be around.

The pat on the shoulder woke up Cloud as he realized he was staring at the Silver General. He was even more gorgeous up close than he could ever have imagined. He clued into what Genesis was saying as well.

He gave Genesis a large smile at the thought of being his student but his thoughts quickly turned back to the slightly shifting figure of the General. Leaping up from his chair he extended his hand, bumping Zackary out of the way, who may have been doing the same thing.

"I'm Strife, sir," he babbled and just about fell over at the beautiful green eyes that focused on him.

Sephiroth lifted a brow at that. "Is that so?" His eyes traveled up and down the boy's rather delicate figure; he certainly didn't give off the impression of a steel-hard soldier. His arms were thin, his eyes full of naivity. Then again most SOLDIERs started out like that; experience in the field and ShinRa politics made them hard and able to bear almost anything. Finally he took the boy's sweaty, trembling hand, holding it just a second longer than necessary. He now remembered reading the brat's file too.

"We always need promising young men who fill our ranks with their compassion and skills. I would very much like to see your's too."

Cloud beamed. This day was turning out to be the best of his life. He got a personal materia trainer of a First Class SOLDIER and getting to meet Sephiroth. This _was_the best day ever. "Thank you, sir."

Genesis noticed how Sephiroth was eying the boy and was glad that he had announced that he was his to play with right off the bat or Sephiroth would have scooped him up right there and say that he was _training him _in the broom closet.

Genesis smiled and didn't bother to hide his disdain, "Always have to keep a look out for the young men that hold," he licked his lips as he looked from Cloud and to Zack, "such talent."

Angeal groaned, shielding his eyes at the blatant 'innuendos'. Zack looked at him, a bit lost but then shrugged it off. He was happy for Cloud, who must be the luckiest guy on earth right now. "Can I join too?" he asked eagerly, but was instantly denied by Angeal with a snapped "No!"

"I suggest we meet tomorrow morning then for a training session," Sephiroth said lazily, as if it was just a side thought. In fact he was awfully calculating right now; he would make sure that Genesis would be so wasted in the morning that he got some alone time with the blond.

Genesis grit his teeth together. Where did Sephiroth get off inviting himself to train with the blond kid? He had seen him first!

"That would be wonderful," Cloud said, looking between Genesis and Sephiroth eagerly. He couldn't think of anything better than being taught by his idol and his new mentor. It was a little disappointing that Zack wouldn't be there but he already had a mentor and extra training. He would catch up to Zack in no time with Sephiroth and Genesis training him.

Genesis sat down in his chair. "And why do you want to come to a training session?" He was glaring at Sephiroth and wanted to wipe that smug smile off his face. "Isn't it beneath you for such activities." He let the anger touch his tone but kept a smile on his face for the sake of the boys.

"Not at all," Sephiroth smiled sweetly. "I need to keep in touch with the up-and-coming, they are our future." He didn't give a damn about the kid; all the General wanted was to devour him. To him it was clear already that Cloud was not cut out to be SOLDIER material, so there would be no consequences in fucking him. And fuck him Sephiroth would.

"Besides," he added with that faint tone of arrogance that he knew would drive Genesis mad, "I doubt that you will be able to perform tomorrow morning and at least one person has to safe our reputation and be reliable."

Genesis wanted to lunge at Sephiroth. The bastard was getting on his nerves. If he thought he was going to bend over ... again, for him, he had another thing coming.

"I am always able to perform," Genesis stressed the word, "At my peak. I didn't get this uniform because I was lacking anything, General." He took a deep breath before he downed the rest of the drink that Angeal had got him. "You are more than welcome to watch how well I can perform," he again stressed the word, "my duties, but you already know how well I can perform."

Genesis could feel Angeal glaring at him and the confused looks of the boys on him as he spoke. "But never mind all that! This is a night of Celebration! I think a round is in order to mark this day, don't you think General?"

At the excited look of the boys Angeal interrupted his redheaded friend's ambitions. It was one thing if Genesis felt like behaving like a child, starting stupid contests and getting provoked, but he would not drag anyone down with him.

"You two, you come with me." His tone was strict and final, leaving no room for objections as he stood from the table. "There are some people I would like to introduce you to." That was a lie but he needed to get them to a safer place with more responsible company. Besides, Lazard was a pitiful sight, standing there more or less by himself.

Sephiroth couldn't deny the challenge he had started and he didn't really want to either. "It is just me and you then," he shrugged, flopping down in a chair with absolutely no worry about losing this game. "Bring it on."

Genesis rolled his shoulders and grinned and stared Sephiroth in the eye. He was always up for any challenge that was given to him and he was determined that he would never lose anything to Sephiroth again. "It appears so. I believe that you should by the first round, as a congratulation on my promotion."

"Didn't you just mention that the first round was on you?" Sephiroth pointed out wryly, but then he lifted his hand to signal the bartender across the room that he wished to be served and instantly the man came to their table.

Sephiroth lifted his brow, letting Genesis decide on the drinks.

Genesis kept on smiling even though his cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so much "Fine," Geneiss said and then focused on the bartender. "Bring us vodka and sevens. Doubles! And make sure that our glasses don't run empty all night."

* * *

_**Nothing can ever go wrong with a night of drinking, right… right?**_


	9. Chapter 9

** UNSTABLE**

* * *

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Genesis**: Soyna

**Sephiroth**: BMIK

* * *

He dismissed the waiter and focused on Sephiroth again who was relaxing in the chair that he had claimed. "What games are you playing?" Sephiroth grumbled but kept the smile on his face. He could see Angeal turning to look at them. He didn't want to get any more lectures than he already had.

"Games?" A faintly disdainful shadow flickered over the General's face. "I don't like playing games. They are pointless." Of course he was feigning ignorance, but he wouldn't give Genesis the satisfaction of letting him know that he had thwarted Sephiroth's plan to elegantly seduce the blond into his bed. "I am merely looking out for the best interests of the cadets since from time to time they obviously make bad choices for their mentors."

He reached for his glass and cheered at Genesis before downing it.

Genesis took a sip of his own drink and frowned at Sephiroth's blatant lie but there was no way he could call him on it.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he instead sneered. "I was talking about a drinking game. Are you up for a challenge? We can play coins? Or do you want to have a drink every time Lazard pushed up his glasses as he looks over here?"

"Whatever." Sephiroth lazily waved a hand and downed his second drink easily. The sharp liquid burnt his throat, creating a fiery string that went from his mouth to his belly. Soon enough it dulled down to a gentle throbbing and the General's belly felt pleasantly warm. The alcohol had yet to affect his head.

His eyes drifted over to the little blond who got introduced to Lazard. The Director seemed pitifully grateful for someone to take notice of him so he did everything to engage them into a longer conversation, repeatedly pushing up his glasses. It was a nervous habit of his.

"Let's go with Lazard."

Genesis smiled and twirled his own drink, "Whoever spots makes the other person have a drink." The way that Lazard was fiddling with his glasses he would get Sephiroth drunk in no time. He was in a perfect position to see Lazard.

He took a small sip of his drink and looked over to the Director. "We will need a bottle of vodka to do this right."

Since he had domesticated the bartender already Sephiroth ordered two bottles of vodka. From prior experiences he knew that Genesis could hold his liquor quite well; he was a country boy, all right.

But Sephiroth was determined to win this; this wasn't about who would get to fuck the blond brat anymore, this had turned into a matter of principles!

From afar Angeal watched their antics from the corner of his eye, despairing. However they were adults and there was only so much he could do. At least they were busy with themselves instead of making others miserable and Angeal would make sure that it stayed that way.

At least for tonight.

hr

"Lazard is soooooooo twitchy," Genesis slurred as he slumped over the table after his last shot. "He should really gets ... um ... that ... um," Genesis pointed to his eyes and blinked a few times. "Ya know, fixed."

He was beginning to think his own eyes needed to be fixed. Sephiroth was looking like he was slouching and there was an unguarded smile on his face. He was looking mighty fine sitting there with that shot glass in his hand. He was fucking hot and that was all there was to it and he looked even hotter now that he was drunk.

... or was it because he was drunk.

Didn't matter as Lazard touched his glasses again and he yelled at Sephiroth to take another drink.

"Hrm."

Sephiroth managed to get the glass to his lips without spilling anything and without throwing half the contents past his face. All right, so he was wasted, but he was too far gone at the moment, he didn't really care.

Also he got the slight suspicion that Lazard's quirk had gotten worse with every hour that passed and that it also got worse the more often he looked over to their corner. The party was pretty much over and Zack and the blond had left ages ago. There was one SOLDIER snoring on the floor and the only other people in the room were where Lazard and Angeal were. They seemed to be keeping an eye on them so they wouldn't wander off to destroy the premises.

Sephiroth didn't care about destroying anything. His eyes were glued to the spot where Genesis' ass was. He had a sudden, irrational longing for that tight piece of flesh.

Lazard pushed his glasses.

"Your turn."

Genesis blinked a few times and looked down at the shot glass. He shakily filled it and didn't spill too much on the table before he leaned back and brought it to his lips.

He kept leaning back and as he did so, his thoughts were on where the back of his chair went as he fell on the floor, flinging his shot glass across the room and he found himself staring at the ceiling.

"We should have played coins," Genesis mumbled. He wouldn't be so shit-faced had they played coins.

The sight was so pitiful that Angeal had to turn away.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Lazard asked, obviously overwhelmed with the situation. He pushed up his glasses repeatedly.

"Yes," Angeal growled, grabbing the man by the arm and dragging the startled Director out of the room.

"But —."

"They will be fine; they are too drunk to do any damage." Angeal was sick of babysitting them.

In his chair Sephiroth shook with silent laughter that went on for a good few minutes. When he could breathe again he graciously leaned forward and sluggishly pulled at Genesis' arm to hoist him back up in his chair.

"You're ... drunk," he snorted, knocking over an empty vodka bottle. The bartender had left an hour ago but not before they had successfully threatened him to leave them all his alcohol.

"Snot," Genesis slurred, "Snot drunk." He realized that Sephiorth had touched him. He swayed in his chair and looked at Sephiorth who looked absolutely delightful with a silly grin on his face.

"You's drunk," Genesis said and reached out and pushed on Sephiroth's shoulder.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." Sephiroth reached for another bottle, only to realize that all of them were empty. The disappointment on his face was evident.

As Genesis was swaying, Sephiroth reached out on reflex to keep him steady (though he was slower than usual). As it happened, the position they were in, hanging over the table, Genesis half fallen off his chair again, left the General with a grand opportunity. Slowly a mischievous smirk spread on his lips as he reached out in slow motion, his palm meeting with Genesis' firm buttock. Then he squeezed, hard.

Sephiroth couldn't help but chuckle.

Genesis yelped and jumped away from the squeeze and ended up on the floor again looking up at a swaying Sephiroth.

"My ass!" Genesis yelled and kicked out at the silver haired man, "Is not a squeeze toy!"

"Really? Could've fooled me."

The position Genesis was in, kneeling in front of him, glaring up at him with his eyes and oh so shiny and his face oh so angrily flushed, evoked some memories in the General about a certain session in his office.

Had it been any lesser man they wouldn't have been able to produce a solid boner, not with those amounts of alcohol. But the two of them were also pumped with mako which messed up pretty much all of their bodily functions.

"Let's get you out of here," Sephiroth muttered, crouching down and attempting to drag the redhead out of the room.

Genesis felt warm arms wrap around him and drag him to his feet.

"Well, it's not!" He protested as his knees felt like Jell-O and he was forced to lean against the warm figure of the General. He smelled the same as Genesis remembered as he allowed his hand to gain greater purchase on the man and found his hand firmly gripping his side.

"Where we gonna go?" Genesis asked as he leaned further against him. Sephiroth was comfortable to lean against.

"Your place."

Had he had a hand free he would have taken advantage of Genesis' vulnerable state right again but as it was he had all hands full trying to keep the man upright and walking. Not to mention that Sephiroth wasn't the most steady one on his own feet either.

"You still owe me one," he grunted as they made their way through the door of the dirty party room and stumbled down the dark, silent halls. The elevator seemed to be miles away.

"Owe you!" Genesis muttered as he tried to get on his feet without Sephiroth's help but that wasn't succeeding. "You keep grabbing my ass!"

Speaking of asses ... Genesis noted that he was in a wonderful position to reach Sephiroth's. Despite the encounters that they had, he hadn't gotten his hands on those globes and since the man kept using his ass as a squeeze toy too, he went for it.

"Now look who is talking," the General snapped through gritted teeth. "Stop that immediately, that's an order!"

At least they had reached the elevators. Sephiroth pushed the button with his elbow and the doors opened instantly. They got inside, and the cabin went up, the motion not exactly helping with the intoxication.

Genesis hummed and leaned more into Sephiroth. "I like your ass," he slurred and pressed himself against Sephiroth to show him how much he liked his ass. He was getting hard from the warm globe that was in his hand and he wondered if he would get some attention from those lovely lips.

"And you dick too."

"People keep telling me that," Sephiroth grunted. Not the part about his ass though he added in his blurred thoughts. He shifted a bit to get Genesis' hand off aforementioned body part. The elevator stopped and he hoisted Genesis up again. The closeness was getting to him too, even more so when his hand accidentally slipped underneath Genesis' shirt to feel warm, sweaty skin. Ah yes, he would get paid back for the blond slipping his grip tonight.

Genesis felt himself being dragged and stumbled out the elevator with Sephiroth. He had to move his hand off the ass but moved it into the next thing he could grip 's hair. He reveled in how soft it felt as he wound it around his fist.

"Silky," he mumbled. He always wondered what it would be like to be teased by the silky tresses, but his words failed him as he tugged on it. "Sexy silky," he stammered.

In his drunken haze Sephiroth smirked. His hands shamelessly roamed the parts of Genesis' body he could grab without losing hold of him, which was pretty much only his side and his hipbones. And his fingers could slip just beneath the waistband to brush over the soft skin.

"I will give you sexy soon enough." First he had to find Genesis' damn room though. "Now where is it?"

"Just reach a little lower," Genesis said in a haze. Sephiroth's fingers were driving him nuts and he just wanted him to reach a ... little ... lower.

Sephiroth certainly would have, if Genesis hadn't almost slipped his grip. It left him with no other choice but to lean the man against the wall, keeping him there by pressing his own body against Genesis' while he searched for his key card. With his position came a master key card that would grant him access to all his inferiors' premises. Since Genesis and Angeal had just been promoted they had yet to move into new quarters with more privacy, which was a good thing, because otherwise this would have been hopeless.

However, Genesis starting to grind against him, pressing up against his erection which didn't help the General's concentration.

Genesis chuckled as Sephiroth frisked him. The active fingers and how he was being held against the wall was quite erotic. He reached forward and hooked one hand in Sephiroth's pants and tugged on the hair again ... he was a little surprised that his hand was still in the hair. He couldn't help but groan at how turned on he was getting. He knew he was supposed to hate the man that had his fingers dancing over his skin, but it still felt so good. Genesis pushed his hip forward involuntarily as Sephiroth found a sensitive and erotic zone on his hip.

"Not that I don't appreciate you behaving like a bitch in heat but it would be incredibly wonderful if you could stop moving for a minute." When it came to being mean Sephiroth could always be eloquent, even when his brain was barely able to put two letters together in a row. Genesis' fingers kept bumping against his dick and the damn card wouldn't fit into that damn tiny slit!

But Genesis' head was swimming anyway thus he barely registered what Sephiroth was saying. "Not good at behaving," he whispered as he watched Sephiroth try to open the door. He started to giggle at the sight. "You can't fit it in the slot."

For some reason the General found that statement to be awfully funny and he had to lean his head against Genesis' shoulder, chuckling. Still his hand tried to blindly fit the card in the slit from hell.

"I'll make you behave," he muttered, not certain who he meant but it didn't matter.

Genesis made a purring sound as now Sephiroth's chest and neck were in easy reach of his lips. He quickly moved to suck on his delicious collar bone. He had such sexy collar bones and he tasted good too.

Since Genesis was busy (and his new task that was very much to Sephiroth's liking) the General got a bit space to fumble with the key.

Finally the door opened. Instead of dragging Genesis again Sephiroth thought he was being practically. Thus he forced his body between the redhead's legs and hoisted them up around him to carry the SOLDIER into his bedroom. Their crotches rubbed against each other, as did the rest of their drunken bodies.

"Where's your bed."

Genesis was delighted to be hoisted up and pressed against the wonderful body of Sephiroth. He wrapped his legs around his waist to secure his place. He had to move his lips from chewing on that delightful skin and lines of collar bone and throat.

"In the bedroom," and then moved to Sephiroth's throat.

If he could have Sephiroth would have rolled his eyes, but that would have totally thrown him off. It was hard enough to keep his balance.

The room was utterly dark and he bumped against something that felt like the sofa. It was quite loud and so were their voices and quick breathing. They couldn't be bothered to be considerate of any neighbors.

"No kidding and where is that?"

There was only one way to get Genesis' full attention and that was by grabbing a round, perfect bottom, which the General did.

The hands on his ass caused him to jerk away from chewing on Sephiroth's throat. He blinked a bit and focused on the words. He tilted his head to point to where his bedroom was. "Right."

He clung to Sephiroth tighter; Genesis couldn't wait to remove the man's clothes and see him in all his glory. Sephiroth always wore clothes before and he really wanted to see him with only his hair touching his body.

He started to pull at Sephiroth's clothes. "Off."

Sephiroth unceremoniously banged the door open and grunted when he let himself fall forward, landing on the redhead. That was quite practical too, because it meant less work for him.

Maybe due to clumsiness or impatience the General didn't bother with buttons and what-not but simply tore at Genesis' brand new uniform, ripping it apart. His pelvis kept grinding against Genesis.

"I want to tie you up," he suddenly decided, catching Genesis' wrists to pin them down above his head, making the redhead arch deliciously into him.

Genesis groaned and tried to free himself but the hands held him in place. He was ready to agree to anything. "Take off your clothes," Genesis said and arched into Sephiroth. "Just do it!" he yelled.

"Not before I have tied you to that bed," Sephiroth laughed and it sounded a bit dangerous. While one hand held Genesis down, the other found some ripped cloth and quickly bound it around the bedpost and the redhead's wrists. If Genesis really wanted to break free this wouldn't have kept him from doing so, but this was all a game.

"Have you been tied up before?" the General asked, while pulling down the other's pants with rough fingers.

Genesis gasped. He tugged a little on his tattered uniform that was wrapped around his wrists. He was a little shocked at how quickly Sephiroth was able to do it but having his pants stripped off got rid of any inhibitions that he may have had.

"No," he stammered, but he wasn't finding it objectionable.

Sephiroth's hands roamed his body as every last piece of cloth was removed from him. He would have laughed at the problem he was having with the pants and boots if he hadn't been so turned on at the action of being tied up and now completely at Sephiroth's mercy.

"I want to see you naked," Genesis panted. "Let me see you!"

"Still so feisty, hm?"

But actually Sephiroth didn't have any objection. His clothes were restricting his range of motion, mostly because he was drunk. By now his eyes had adjusted to the dark and the sight of Genesis being all tied up and helpless was turning him on big time. He shed out of his uniform, first his half unbuttoned shirt, tossing it aside carelessly. Then he sat up to open his pants, revealing a glistening, rock hard erection. The pants and boots joined the pile of clothes on the floor; there was nothing else to un-wear because Sephiroth naturally went commando.

"Spread your legs. Let me see your slutty fuckhole."

Genesis was taken aback by the sight of Sephiroth naked. His nice white skin almost glowed in the room and that hard member that was standing at attention ... he wanted that inside of him again and gladly spread his legs for Sephiroth.

"Is this to your liking?" he purred and tugged at his arms a bit. It was so hard when he couldn't touch himself or reach for his partner. It was a little confusing and exciting at the same time.

"Hmhm ... You can do better than this though." Sephiroth had tilted his head, his fingertips tracing Genesis' left leg from the knee down his inner thigh to circle a round buttock.

"Lube," he asked, prodding the little wrinkled hole with his finger that twitched under the ministration. "Unless you want me to take you dry." Lifting a brow, Sephiroth poked the entrance a bit harder, but not enough to make it really hurt.

Genesis groaned as Sephiroth gently touched him and teased him.

He came to his senses enough when the finger prodded him and it reminded him of how large Sephiroth was and how much it would hurt if the man took him dry.

"Drawer. T... top," Genesis stammered and wiggled under the touch.

Unrefined Sephiroth just pulled out the whole top drawer, turning it so the contents fell onto the mattress.

"Strawberry, apple, cherry, mango ... cheese?" The General picked up a bottle of lube between two fingers, staring at it, hard. Then he threw it over his shoulder where it bounced off the door. "Quite the assortment." He kept the apple lube close; its artificial smell was at least somewhere close to Genesis' natural odor. His hands glided over other objects as well.

"And now, what do we have here, hm?"

Genesis tugged harder at the binds and looked up. He gasped as he saw Sephiroth holding one of his 'toys' in his hand with a smile on his face. He didn't think that Sephiroth would empty his whole drawer.

"Well!" Genesis defended. "You can't expect me to go without, do you?" He fought against the bindings as Sephiroth held the large dildo in front of him.

And he wasn't going to tell him that he bought it after Sephiroth had fucked him senseless in his kitchen; his other toy seemed so small after that.

"Of course I can't expect you to go without a twelve inch dildo," Sephiroth drawled, his smirk stretching wider. For some reason he found that strange silicon phallus awfully amusing. It was a bit soft and he could bent it almost into a circle which he would never have done had he been sober. But the General wasn't sober. Instead he slapped Genesis with it, plastic on ass giving a satisfying sound.

As he grew bored of it he found something else. Narrowing his eyes he held it up. "And what is this..."

Genesis jumped and twisted as he was smacked by the dildo. Then he bit back a groan as he saw what Sephiroth had picked up next items and turned his face into his arms, wishing he had kept all his toys in a box under the bed like a normal person. The delicate chain with the small clamps at the end still dangled from Sephiroth's long fingers, demanding an explanation.

"You know what they are!" Genesis murmured and twisted uncontrollably. He wanted Sephiroth to stop playing with his toys and start playing with him!

Sensing the redhead's reluctance even through his alcohol daze Sephiroth leaned above him, pressing the cool metal against Genesis' navel and then slowly sliding it up towards his chest and a pair of hard, excited nipples.

"I do, but I would love to hear you say it. Out. Loud." His tongue flicked out, sensually licking over the curve of the redhead's ear shell. "There will be a reward ..."

Genesis thought he was going to loose it and was grateful for his drunken daze or he was sure he would have come right there. He didn't know that playing like this would turn him on so much.

He wanted his reward.

"Sephiroth," he whimpered at the cool metal being dragged across his skin and to his chest. He liked and hated the teasing that was happening. "Please," he was beyond being able to control himself. He wanted everything the man was offering and tugged at his hands.

"They're ... " he stammered as he felt the chain drag across his chest. "N-nipple clamps," he finally got out.

Fuck, Genesis was just too damn hot when he was all needy and helpless like that. Sephiroth lowered his body to glide over the other's, their warm skin and hard organs colliding, seeking friction and relief.

"That's right ..."

Before he attached them, Sephiroth dipped his head, catching a nipple between his teeth and pulling at it. He licked it wet and glistening with his tongue, before the clip clamped around the little nub, pressuring it delightfully. The General did the same with the other nipple, tugging at it to see if it would hold.

And that was as far as the foreplay would go. Both of them were in dire need of a good, hard fuck and so Sephiroth grabbed the lube and squeezed the cold liquid onto his hands.

"Spread your legs some more so I can finger fuck you."

Genesis was in a state of absolute bliss at the attentions his nipples were getting from Sephiroth. His warm mouth, his wet tongue, how he gently attached them to his nipples and the soft but firm tug.

He had no objections to Sephiroth's request and spread his legs to expose himself further. Never had he wanted to be fucked more in his life and Sephiroth's harsh words made Genesis want him even more.

"Hurry it up already!" he demanded when he thought Sephiroth was taking too long.

"Someone's hot and bothered," Sephiroth commented dryly, but he complied, unceremoniously pushing a finger inside Genesis.

"It's been a while, mh? " The vice like grip around his fingers started to loosen only gradually, even as he added a second finger. His digits rammed inside that tight ass, his knuckles bumping against soft balls. With his free hand the General started to prepare himself, stroking over his cock and smearing it with lube and pre-come.

Genesis let out a loud groan and started to move is body in time with the fingers moving inside him.

In his humble opinion Sephiroth was taking much too long to get him ready. "Damn it Sephiroth, fuck me already. Fuck..." he yelled. He wanted it and wanted it _now_. He wanted that rock hard cock inside of him again and wanted it all. Lifting his knees to make more room for Sephiroth he looked down at how the man was working.

Genesis wished he had been able to take a picture of the man looking like he was right there, with his own hand working on his cock and his face twisted in concentration. He hoped this wasn't another one of his crazy dreams, but his dreams were never this good.

"Look what a needy little bitch you are," Sephiroth breathed but there was no disdain in his voice, just excitement. Genesis rocked his bottom hard already to meet the thrust of his fingers, but the deeper he got in there, the more his needs took over.

Withdrawing his hand, Sephiroth grabbed Genesis' lower body and pulled him up to set him on his lap, the redhead's legs instantly locking around his hips. As he knelt there, Sephiroth kept his torso still, only his cock prodding against the slick hole and then he pushed his hips forward in a fluid, forceful motion to shove his cock into Genesis' warm, narrow ass.

Genesis' eyes rolled back in his head at how perfect he felt. It hit everything right and filled him perfectly. He pulled against the fabric that bound him and arched into the penetration.

"So full," he groaned and was finally able to look up at the man that was inside of him and was happy to see a half dazed look on his face.

Genesis wiggled slightly. He wanted more... of everything. He wanted Sephiroth to move, he wanted him to tug on the small chain, and he wanted him to touch his cock which was twitching and leaking neglected on his belly.

"Want," he panted as he twisted. So, he was acting like a needy bitch. This was so much better than the dildo. This was the real warm thing inside of him and he wanted it already.

"I'll fuck you good."

It sounded like a promise and was underpinned by another, powerful thrust of Sephiroth's naked pelvis that made the mattress creak loudly. His fingers curled firmly around Genesis' thighs, pulling the man closer whenever he pushed in with hard, sharp movements. With every shove came a deep exhale too that turned accelerated as the General picked up the speed.

Genesis yelled loudly at Sephiroth mercilessly pounding into him. No one before Sephiroth had been able to give him a good hard pounding so he had always gone to be on top, but if this was how it was going to be, he would gladly let the man take him like this, tie him up and have his way with him.

"Pull on it!" Genesis demanded, wishing his hands were free so that he could reach either the chain for the nipple clamp or his dick, which were throbbing in time to the thrusts of the Sephiroth.

"You got an itch?" Sephiroth smirked from above, his body working harder and harder to bring them to climax. The mattress creaked constantly; their panting and slapping against each other had turned almost deafening. There was moaning and groaning and grunting as well.

"I know you can ask just so nicely if you want to ... Say it, what do you need?"

Genesis growled. Boy, did he have a fucking itch and it wanted to be scratched, all right. He tugged at the restraints and glared at the man still working on him.

"Touch. My. Dick." he panted between the thrusts before he threw his head back.

"Aw, aren't you adorable."

Sephiroth tilted his head, displaying a sardonic smirk. Nonetheless he reached down, taking the time to tease and roll his knuckles lightly over the swollen flesh, before he firmly took it in hand and pulled down.

Genesis growled; he was not adorable. He gripped his legs firmly around Sephiroth's waist and clamped down on him as he was finally touched him.

His body sang with delight at the touch and he squeezed his legs harder around Sephiroth and he thought he was yelling his name but his mind was too much of a mess for him to know if it was in his head or real.

And indeed Genesis was repeating his name over and over again, the volume varying, but never its intensity. Whether it was breathed, moaned, screamed - it was the most exquisite sound Sephiroth had heard in a long while.

His body had started to move on its own, he had no control over it anymore whatsoever and he didn't need to. Usually he didn't abandon control, even in the middle of orgasm. The alcohol was no excuse because he had had drunk sex before. No, there was something about Genesis that made fucking more feral, more passionate and exciting. Maybe the redhead's bluntness was just rubbing off on the General; surely Genesis had his pride and dignity, but in certain situations he just didn't care and possessed the ability to cast aside all that in favor of experiencing the most hedonistic pleasures.

"I'll make you come so hard you will be swimming in your own sperm," Sephiroth breathed, adopting a speed that made the bed shake underneath them and that was not to top anymore. With every stab he impaled Genesis deeper, rubbing and pressing against his prostate, adding more friction that built up in the pit of his stomach too until it felt like a balloon ready to explode any second because it was so full of air.

Genesis arched his back as the last thrust was too much. It was everything and, by Minerva, he found his way into heaven. His voice was lost as the wave of the orgasm took hold of him and crashed him into nothingness and meaning everything at the same time.

It was painful, yet the best feeling he had ever had. He wanted his hands free. He wanted to touch the man that was in him. He wanted it to last forever and he wanted it to be everything.

"Sephiroth," he breathed as the spasm finally stopped and yet the man still drove into him. He wanted to say more but his words were lost again by the nearly painful pleasure that was still coursing through his body.

Genesis' cum shot out of his red cock in long, fast spurts, spilling over the General's fingers and making them slippery, and onto Genesis' belly. Some of it even managed to land on the redhead's face. The sight of Genesis covered in his own white semen did it for Sephiroth. He came with a harsh grunt, his own seed coating the inside of Genesis' ass, dripping out and over his slapping balls.

After a few more slaps Sephiroth collapsed onto the warm, heaving body of his partner, high on alcohol and his climax, his body utterly relaxed and his mind drifting off in happy waves. He was utterly and thoroughly exhausted and barely managed to pull out. Before he even knew it he was sound asleep.

Genesis blinked a few times when he heard Sephiroth give a sound that resembled a snore.

"Sephiroth?" he whispered. Not that he minded the man cuddling against him and he could live with the fluids that covered both their bodies. Doing laundry could fix that but ...

"My hands?" Genesis said and twisted at the fabric. He didn't have the strength to pull at it anymore and he wanted to reach down and touch the man that was nestled beside him.

"Sephiroth."

He got nothing but a small snort.

Letting out a sigh Genesis closed his eyes. Sephiroth would wake up soon and he would untie him then, but at the moment Genesis needed to get some sleep and being warm, content and totally sated - not to mention drunk - he allowed himself to drift off.

* * *

_**Oh, Drunk smex... I got nothing else. Brain is malfunctioning and needs a reboot after this one. So, they got together again... will they stay that way, is the question we should be asking or are they going to continue to have violent sexual encounters?  
This story is a wonderful smexy distraction and I hope, dear reader, that you are finding it so as well.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**UNSTABLE - 10**

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Genesis**: Soyna  
**Sephiroth**: BMIK  
**Angeal**: Soyna/BMIK

* * *

The next morning Sephiroth rolled off a cold, uncomfortable body. He was sticky, soar and hung-over which summarized to him being not exactly in a good mood. On top of that he wasn't in his own apartment and he had almost overslept. Since he always got up at the same early hour of the morning he had some kind of inner alarm set that got him up no matter what.

He found his pants on the floor and put them on, ignoring the sleeping figure on the bed. Padding into the kitchen he narrowed his eyes at the blaring sun and fumbled almost blindly for the coffee machine. Whoever was unfortunate today to have an appointment with him better be wise enough to keep their mouths shut and be as little of a nuisance as they could manage.

In his room Angeal heard movement in the kitchen. He was still a little scared to get out of bed and see what it was that crawled out of the bedroom.

The night full of those ... noises, yells, creeks, screams, grunts had been way too much information for his liking. When he left the two drunks at the bar the last thing he thought was that they would find their way back to the apartment that he shared with Genesis and ... and ... do it.

There was many a moment that he had thought he should have gone in there and stop it from happening. They had been awfully loud, drunk and he thought that they hated each other. He hadn't known if Genesis was in pain or if he was enjoying it, but then he could never tell with Genesis and his mood swings.

Angeal had kept waiting for the bed to collapse under their activity and to hear those yells but the silence after the final yells disturbed him. Again he had thought numerous times of getting up and seeing if they had just killed each other in the final act or if they were in a drunken sleep, but he hadn't. He had stayed in his bed because he didn't _want_to see what they had done to each other in there.

Several times he had tried to go back to sleep but every time he closed his eyes he was assaulted with images that he didn't want to think about. He cursed his vivid imagination of what they had been doing in there. Words like "harder", "lube", "dick", "slutty fuckhole", "12 inch dildo" and "nipple clamps" were way, way too much information for him.

But now there was movement in the kitchen, some faint cursing ... that wasn't Genesis.

Angeal sat up in bed and quickly got dressed in his work-out clothes. There was a faint smell of coffee brewing and he began to wonder if it was Genesis in the kitchen after all.

Angeal took a deep breath and prepared to deal with the visitor.

Sephiroth was grumpily occupying a kitchen chair after he had shut out the light by closing the blinds, making it almost pitch black in here. Luckily for him he never got headaches when he was hung-over; his sensitivity to light was bad enough though, and he was hungry. Whatever he had found in the fridge was thrown on the table now, waiting for him to feast on it after he had gulped down his second cup.

When a door opened and another streak of light blinded him the General let out a pretty loud, utterly feral growl of dislike. He didn't care who it was, he wanted to be left alone with his food and coffee (both of which weren't technically even his) in blissful darkness.

Angeal saw Sephiroth slouching in his kitchen holding a cup of coffee and moving his eyes to avoid the light that he created from opening the door.

He didn't bother closing the door behind him; it was his apartment after all. It wasn't his fault that the General had played silly drinking games all night and got plastered.

"Good Morning," Angeal said and walked forward. He knew to keep his distance from Sephiroth when he was grumpy; he had seen him this way after missions before but he didn't mind causing a little bit of suffering. He got back at them so little, this was one small thing that he could do to make up for all the hassle they caused him.

"There is nothing good about this morning," Sephiroth snarled, but he kept it down. Unless he was giving one of his lectures Angeal was one of the least annoying people that surrounded him and the General didn't really want to get him started. After finishing his coffee with one last gulp he got wordlessly up to close that door.

Angeal was preparing for what was to come as the door closed and the kitchen became dark again. He reached for his normal cup and realized that Sephiroth had already claimed it as his own.

That was his cup from home that his mother got for him. He didn't say anything about that though. Sephiroth looked comically hung over. His hair was sticking out all over the place and Angeal didn't want to know what was covering his body but he looked like he had a good night anyway.

"You had fun at the celebration last night?" Angeal asked as he grabbed one of the smaller and fragile looking cups and filled it with coffee and searching for the cream.

Sephiroth had to think about that, not something he was particularly good at right now. He was dizzy, hungry, cranky and tired.

"It was boring till the alcohol came into play. Then I got laid and since then ..." he trailed off, his morose, bag-eyed look speaking volumes anyways. Fine lines of blood pulsed up to his pupils and the ugly scent of old alcohol and cold sex clung to him like a newborn monkey to its hairy mother.

Angeal took a drink of his own coffee. It just didn't taste the same out of one of Genesis' dainty cups. "I heard," Angeal mumbled and looked at Sephiroth to see what he had to say.

"Didn't we talk about you and Genesis and having a relationship," Angeal said firmly.

"We are _not_ having a relationship," Sephiroth snorted disdainfully, grabbing a huge piece of ham and tearing a chunk off meat out of it, chewing. "It was just a good, old fuck." A mind-blowing fuck actually. Probably the best fuck he'd had since –well- that other fuck they had. "And before you start your lecture: its fine, he is into that blond now." '_My _blond,' he added in thought, listlessly.

Angeal shook his head and looked at the clock. "The blond that you both were supposed to train at six this morning? He sacrificed his chance with the blond and spent it with you. Doesn't that tell you something?" Angeal pointed out and tore a paper towel off the roll and threw it at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth stopped chewing, blankly staring at Angeal. He didn't really like quizzes, especially not when he was far from being on top of his game.

"Well ..." The chewing started again, slowly but the blank, clueless look remained. "I suppose it tells me that he was really horny last night."

Angeal refrained from rolling his eyes at the fact that the napkin fluttered to the floor, and looked towards the door.

"Or maybe, he wanted you more than the blond," Angeal said. He was glad to divert them both away from Cloud. Cloud didn't deserve to be caught in the middle of the two men and if they got together ... they would stay away from him and Zack.

"Who wouldn't," was the instant, profoundly confident reply. It still escaped Sephiroth what Angeal was trying to get at because to him this just had been sex; no strings attached. Maybe they would do it again because that had been one awesome fuck, but anything that might be going on beyond that eluded him. And it wasn't like Genesis was still having feelings for him or anything, clearly the redheaded vixen had moved on ...

Since he was tired of talking about that he inelegantly changed the topic by asking, "Did you manage to get laid last night?" with an expectantly lifted brow, taking another bite from the ham. He wished it was steak, really he did.

Angeal shook his head and drank from the pathetic tea cup. "I have more honor than to have a one night stand. And you should also realize that you think of Genesis as more than that as well."

'And here we go again.' Sephiroth occupied himself with his meat, ignoring the reproachful look he received from his friend. As if Sephiroth didn't know what he was doing, seriously? But once Angeal had gotten an idea into his head he was like a dog with a bone; he wouldn't let go of it without a bloody, violent fight and that just wasn't worth it.

"If you need a relationship to get laid then get that. I could arrange a date for you with my secretary." Then she would at least stop nagging him with questions about Angeal. It was always Angeal this and Angeal that ... hopefully the nagging would stop if they both got laid.

"Will you quit with that!" Angeal snapped. He hated when the other brought up his secretary. He didn't know where Sephiroth was getting that idea from. "Quit avoiding the damn subject and let's talk about Genesis and the fact that this is the second time that you have ... been together. When was the last time you have been with someone more than once?"

"She likes you," Sephiroth continued almost gingerly. Pissing Angeal off probably wasn't a bright idea either but it distracted him from thinking about the subject at hand. The last time he had slept twice with someone was also the first and only time. That person had interpreted a bit too much into it and it had gotten messy and his career had almost ended then. Well, now there was this second time with Genesis. But that didn't really count, it didn't mean anything. "And I am not avoiding anything. I don't have to. This is ridiculous."

Angeal put down his dainty tea cup. He ignored the comment about the secretary... Greta, Gloria... he could never remember her name. "You are. You are drawn to him. You always were and you were loudly announcing how much you ... ah... like his ass last night."

Angeal could see that Sephiroth was going to avoid the subject again and try to divert it.

"Genesis doesn't scream like that for just anyone," Angeal said and found himself blushing as he did so. He was not good at talking about sex stuff but he thought that was the way it had to go to get Sephiroth to understand that they were both in denial.

"He was _drunk_," Sephiroth rejected, grabbing a bottle of water, maybe a bit roughly because the last thing he needed this morning was Angeal bitching at him. "Maybe sex and love is the same thing for you but there are people who actually distinguish. Don't just force your concepts onto me like that."

"So were you," Angeal said and slammed his hand on the table. He enjoyed the wince that he got out of Sephiroth. "For someone that isn't attracted to the man, you were sure making enough noise about it. Genesis wasn't the only voice I heard through the damn thin walls."

"I was _drunk_," Sephiroth emphasized through gritted teeth, narrowing his eyes a bit fiercely. He was losing his patience here, big time, and he didn't think he had to justify his actions before anyone but himself. "And this is where the discussion ends, I am tired of it."

Angeal could see that he wasn't getting through to him and it angered and frustrated him. They were both acting so immature about this situation. They obviously were drawn to each other, no matter how bad they were for each other.

It was obvious to everyone but them!

"Guys?" A small voice interrupted their tense moment.

Angeal looked towards Genesis' bedroom door. He could see Sephiorth look as well.

"Can someone untie me? I can't feel my arms."

Angeal closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands.

That was Sephiroth's cue to look very busy all of a sudden. He glanced at the kitchen clock and got up while finishing his cup of coffee and hastily reaching over to grab some food.

"I got an important appointment this morning. Thanks for the coffee."

However Angeal thwarted his escape plans by quickly reaching out and grabbing Sephiroth's shoulder to keep him from leaving. "If you think I am going to clean up _your _mess, you have another thing coming. You tied him up, you go untie him."

Angeal could see that Sephiroth was going to pull rank or try to weasel his way out of it. He was not going to allow that to happen.

"You will deal with Genesis and maybe you will open your damn eyes that he _does_mean more to you than your normal ... toys," Angeal said. He used that word because he knew that was what Sephiroth usually called the people he dragged into his bedroom.

He didn't behave around Genesis like he did with his other _toys_.

He turned Sephiroth physically around and shoved him towards the door where he could hear Genesis moaning about how his arms were all tingly. "Deal with it like a man with honour."

Sephiroth didn't really have time to protest as he was shoved into the bedroom.

There Genesis was, still tied to the bed, the nipple clamps miserably dangling from his limb nubs. He was sticky too and tousled and he didn't look like he was in a particularly good mood.

Sephiroth took a long moment to savor that miserable sight; he would remember it whenever he had to deal with one of Genesis' melodramatic rants in the future.

Genesis scowled at Sephiroth standing in the door because he was taking much too long to move forward.

"You can admire me _after_you untie me," Genesis scowled and tried to move his arms but all he got was a painful tingling sensation that caused him to hiss in pain.

Being tied up wasn't fun anymore.

Of course Sephiroth could have let him hang there for longer, maybe tease and torture him a little, let him beg or at least ask properly. But he wanted this to be over ASAP, so Sephiroth just leaned over to loosen the binds and then let them fall onto the floor wordlessly.

No strings attached.

Genesis sighed in relief as the bounds were loosened. He moaned with pleasure as he tried to bring his arms down to his side but they wouldn't move, as he had been stuck in that position for so long. And every movement stung a bit.

Not only was his ass sore, but his nipples were throbbing on top of that and he wanted the nipple clamps off.

"Help me out here," Genesis said as he tried to move again and only succeeded in making the tingling worse. "I can't feel my arms."

"I'm busy," Sephiroth replied somewhat waspishly but still he bent over the bed and pulled the nipple clamps up none too gently. He also grabbed Genesis by the shoulders to sit him up, thinking that he was done now. What more was he supposed to do and besides, he wasn't obliged to.

Genesis gave out a small cry and reached out with his numb tingling arms and wrapped them around him. He had wanted to touch him all night and now he was able to. He was feeling cold and he shivered against Sephiroth's welcome warmth and chose to ignore his words.

He could feel that Sephiroth was going to pull away from him again, but he wasn't going to allow it. "Help me have a shower? Once I get the blood flow back in my arms, I will make it worth your while."

The General had stiffened when he found Genesis' arms possessively clinging to him all of a sudden. He felt mightily out of place and ready to push Genesis away to flee the scene until the point where Genesis talked about making it 'worth his while'. This morning had been shitty, Sephiroth had missed the date with the blond already and he desperately needed a shower anyways. Besides, this was also a good chance for some payback at Angeal who had trapped him here. Mother hen that he was he would be fretting for weeks.

"Sure. Where's the bathroom?"

Genesis rolled his shoulders at the ache that was there. He would have to remember next time to make sure he could get out of it before he allowed himself to be trussed up like that, but it was most certainly a very pleasant feeling to lose control like that.

For a little bit, anyway.

Now he just had to get Sephiroth to stay.

"Just off the kitchen," Genesis said and hummed as Sephiroth's arms wrapped around his waist to help him stand. He was going to make sure he touched as much of the General as possible before they got in the shower.

Sephiroth threw Angeal only a brief, challenging look when they made their way through the dark kitchen towards the bathroom. Then he sat Genesis on the rim of the bath tub and closed the door behind them. Luckily there wasn't only a big ugly ceiling light but a dull one beside the sink too. That would be much easier on their blood shot eyes.

"You look like shit," the General commented, as he turned on the water, experimenting a bit with the warmth until it was to his satisfaction. There was also a shower curtain but he doubted that Genesis would be able to stand long enough for that.

"So do you," Genesis said as he examined Sephiroth. He looked great even with a hangover. There was no way that the man could look awful.

He slowly rubbed his arms. His fingers till felt numb but the feeling was starting to return. He watched in amazement as Sephiroth actually was taking care of him.

It made him smile.

Meanwhile Sephiroth threw a glance at the mirror, silently affirming Genesis' statement. He looked like shit indeed; he was even paler than usual with shadows under his eyes, not to mention that his hair was a mess (no, it wasn't all shiny and naturally smooth and yes, he did have to take care of it) and that he was sticky with sweat and dried cum. At least he was about to have a bath and luckily no one expected him to show up at work; it was a tradition that really _no one_ was supposed to show up at the office after a First Class promotion party.

His mentioning to Angeal about the meeting earlier was a lie … he just wanted an excuse to leave and now was stuck with taking care of a surly redhead.

"Get in the tub," he ordered, opening his pants and letting them pool around his feet on the cold tiles.

Genesis sighed and reached up, grabbing a hold of Sephiroth's arm and using him to lean against as he positioned himself to get in the tub. It was big enough for two and Sephiroth was in need of a wash as well.

"I should have told you about the bubble bath. A bubble bath would feel so nice right now," Genesis said and then groaned as he started to enter the water. "I have some vanilla that you would like."

_Bubble bath...?_

Sephiroth's eye twitched. All right, he might do a few things to get a fuck but there were limits.

And bubble baths definitely crossed the line.

"Too bad," he wryly commented, stepping into the warm water as well. The loud sounds of more water rushing into the tub kept the conversation to a minimum for a moment, but the General didn't mind. As he sat down he could practically feel his stiff, soar muscles relax and soften. Leaning back a bit he assessed the assortment of shampoo, conditioner and soap that were lined up at the rim of the tub. Luckily vanilla bubble bath was not among them.

Lazily he closed his eyes, letting himself float in warmth and the dirt on his skin and hair soak.

Genesis leaned back in the water and pressed against the hard chest of Sephiroth. He allowed himself to relax and just breathe. The sound of the rushing water and the small rise and fall of Sephiroth's chest was very relaxing after such a wonderful, hard pounding. His arms felt a lot better now and the tingling in his fingers was nearly gone.

The water rose and he felt the silky wet tresses of Sephiroth surround him. He reached through the water and ran his fingers through the strands.

He could get used to this.

"Turn off the water," Sephiroth eventually grunted, his speech a bit slurred. The water had reached to his chin so it was probably going to spill soon if they didn't stop it. He was too lazy to move, Genesis was lying against him so he couldn't reach the tab and Genesis was closer to it anyways.

The General's thoughts drifted, starting to scatter as sleep threatened to take over his tired mind again.

Genesis blinked and realized that the water was nearly filling the tub. It was too much work to sit up, so he reached with his foot and shut off the water and then the room was remarkably quiet as he settled against Sephiroth's chest and rested his head against his shoulder.

He was grateful for the large tubs that were provided for the SOLDIER to aid in the soaking of injured and tired muscles. He kept his fingers twined in the hair.

"I'm so glad you stayed," Genesis whispered.

"Me too," the General muttered, not really listening and his brain was too soft-boiled right now to notice the implications of Genesis' words. He was simply contented that he had gotten a free meal, that his eyes weren't hurting anymore and that he got a bath; all those aspects were utterly unattached to Genesis' presence about which right now he couldn't have cared less.

Genesis hummed in response and stroked the hair that he had gathered in his fingers. He knew that he was supposed to be doing something else right now but he couldn't remember what it was and he was way too comfortable. He blinked his eyes and looked at the bottles on edge and thought about washing Sephiroth's hair but that meant that he would have to move.

He decided that he would wait until he was forced to move. He was warm, comfortable and Sephiroth _wanted_to be here. Why would he want to push him into moving just yet?

Genesis was going to remember this day for the rest of his life.

"Hand me the shampoo."

The order came an indefinite time later. Sephiroth could have dozed longer, but the water started to cool and the tips of his fingers got wrinkled already. Besides after he had relaxed he was starting to feel like a human being again... and there was work waiting for him. Probably. Something was nagging at the back of his mind; he felt as if he had forgotten about something.

"Shampoo," Genesis said again as he started to shift a bit in the tub. As much as he didn't want this day to end, they did have to get out of the tub eventually and Genesis didn't like being all pruney.

The bottle was handed to him and he started to work on the end of Sephiroth's hair. There was a lot of it and he was thrilled to be able to play with it. He wished the tub was a little bigger because it was awkward to turn around and he had to tell Sephiroth to turn his back to him so he could wash his hair.

"You got your own hair to wash," Sephiroth dismissed, a bit hoggishly gathering all that mass in his hands. His hair was _his_ _precious_ and he didn't trust anyone near it. Due to his sleepiness he hadn't bothered to tell Genesis to leave his hair alone and really, there wasn't much damage the redhead could do anyways, but shampooing the General's illustrious hair was a delicate matter that demanded skill and attention and experience and good judgment.

Whipping the shampoo out of Genesis' hand Sephiroth turned a bit (but so that he could still see what the other was doing - just in case) and squeezed the bottle, smearing large portions of the liquid first onto the top of his head, where he started to massage it in small circles with his fingertips. Then he went on further down, bit by bit soaking his hair with the soap to expertly keep the tangling to a minimum.

As he noted the strange look Genesis shot him he lifted a brow. "What?"

Genesis didn't realize he was staring at how Sephiroth handled his hair.

"Nothing," Genesis finally responded as he grabbed the bottle from Sephiroth. He was going to smell like dumb apples and he wondered what people would think if the General walked down the hall smelling like him. 'His fanclub will go nuts,' he thought.

"I always admired your hair," Genesis said. "My hair always starts to split and get dry when I let it go longer than my shoulders."

Sephiroth stopped massaging his hair and took a look at Genesis' hair, reaching out to test its consistence. The strands were wet and thus darker in color than usual, but Sephiroth was (involuntarily) expert enough to find that it was thinner and finer than his own.

"You are just fine with your hair short," he finally said, adding more shampoo to his mane. "Long hair has its disadvantages."

Genesis hummed. "I'm sure, but it looks wonderful in battle swaying behind you. It never gets in your way. Mine always gets in my eyes." Genesis could see how Sephiroth seemed to perk up when they talked about his hair. "Use my conditioner. Angeal's will dry out your hair. He uses shit."

"It does." There was no doubt about that Sephiroth looked simply breathtaking in battle with all that mass of hair tailing him fluidly and elegantly and it never failed to make a big impression on the enemy. But till he had learned to manage it and make it just sway right, it had taken ages of trial and error (turning his head at the right time before a gust of wind came on to choke him on his own hair being only one example of the suffering he had gone through).

When he was done he reached for the shower head and turned on the water again to wash all the foam away and to condition it.

"Getting blood out of it is a nuisance though ..." he said, while he read the description on the offered conditioner carefully. As he found it suitable he emptied the whole bottle into his hair, once again massaging the liquid into it.

Genesis frowned as he saw Sephiroth toss the bottle aside. That was an expensive conditioner. He didn't mind that Sephiroth was using it, but the whole bottle?

"You could have saved some for me, you know. Now I have to use Angeal's crappy stuff," Genesis said and grabbed Angeal's to show Sephiroth how crappy it was. "You're a terrible guest."

"What do you need conditioner for?" Sephiroth snorted, looking down on Genesis' hair that was plastered to his head. "It's limp and thin anyways, that stuff will do for it."

"Limp!" Genesis snorted and threw the bottle at Sephiroth. He observed that Sephiroth had a lot of conditioner in his hair and his hands. "I do not have limp hair and will not have limp hair when you are wasting my conditioner this way."

Genesis reached for Sephiroth's hair.

"Don't touch my hair!"

Water spilled over the rim as Sephiroth withdrew in a defensive position, as much as that was possible in the narrow tub. "I didn't waste your conditioner as much as it is wasted in your limpy hair — if one even wants to call that mess spreading out of your head so."

Genesis growled at the insult to his hair and the fact that Sephiroth was being a jerk again. He would not tolerate being insulted by a man that had longer hair than most girls. He lunged, causing more water to splash and twist around as he tried to get a hold of the man that used all his conditioner.

"Quit being so entitled!" Genesis roared.

"The very moment you stop being a melodramatic brat," Sephiroth growled back, deflecting Genesis' wet hand. The water in the tub was in turmoil, splashing onto the tiles and walls. It was too slippery and when Genesis' reached out for the shower curtain to keep his balance the thing just tore loose.

Neither of them cared though.

Sephiroth knocked over the rest of the bottles as he pushed Genesis against the wall with narrowed eyes and a pissed off scowl.

"And you decide to pick _this_ time to be a selfish prick!" Genesis spat in his face and was able to press his hands against Sephiroth's chest and pushed.

"Now look who's talking," the General growled, hissing as some of the damn soap got into his eyes and he had to blindly cling to something to not fall while at the same time kicking at his nemesis.

Something big crushed.

In the kitchen Angeal flinched. He knew it had been too good to be true. The bathroom had been remarkably quiet in the last hour. He was worried they had drowned in there until the noises started.

The talking wasn't too bad.

The arguing was typical.

The loud crashing and yelling that ensued was startling and made him react. He bolted to the bathroom and opened the door and should have known better.

Both men had destroyed the room completely. The bottles and water were everywhere, they were both tangled in the shower curtain, the side of the tub was dented and he was certain that there were some broken tiles on the wall.

... and they were both naked.

"It's his fault!" Genesis yelled.

"That is a blatant and shameless untruth," the General instantly objected, continuing to wrestle Genesis down in all his naked, conditioned glory. "You tried to assault my hair," he accused through gritted teeth in a voice as if Genesis had committed the most abhorrent felony imaginable.

Just then the light flickered desperately one more time before it succumbed to the damage done to it and died, leaving all men in pitch black darkness.

Angeal blinked and only could see the shadow of movements of the two men, flashes of white and red mixed with images that he didn't want to know what body parts they were moving around and made noises that involved his bathroom being destroyed and other noises ...

"Enough!" He roared into the dark room. "Both of you get out of here so you can talk like civilized humans!"

Angeal wished that he had never left the two drunks alone at the celebration.

Since he was sick of it anyways, Sephiroth just stepped out of the tub and back into the kitchen where Angeal had let in some light, but by now the General's eyes had adjusted. He didn't bother covering any part of his soapy, wet body. Crossing his arms over his chest he kept scowling at Genesis. Under different circumstances he would have simply left and gone back to his own peaceful apartment, but his hair was still a mess...

Angeal tried not to look at the naked man that was near him and the other one that was still struggling to get out of the tub. "You two are acting like children!"

"He used all my conditioner!" Genesis responded. Angeal covered his face as Genesis stormed naked and soapy out of the bathroom to poke a finger into Sephiroth's chest. "A bottle of that stuff costs 50 gil and I expect repayment for it!"

"Fine!" Sephiroth snarled. Really, this fight wasn't worth 50 gil and he just wanted it to be over and done with, because his tolerance for bitchy Genesis had reached its limit for today and if it took a damn bottle of conditioner to shut him up then Genesis should have it!

Angeal was ready to pull out 50 gil to hand over to Sephiroth to shut him up but Genesis interjected.

"Great! You can buy me dinner tonight at Monteno's!" Genesis said with a clap of his wet hands and a sudden wide grin. "Six sound good to you?"

"… What?" Sephiroth mechanically moved his gaze from the gloating redhead to Angeal, trying to confirm if what he just heard had been actually said. Angeal wasn't much help though, so Sephiroth turned back to Genesis.

"No."

Angeal cleared his throat. "I think it is the least you could do since it is at least going to cost a couple of thousand gil to fix the mess in the bathroom. I think taking Genesis out to dinner would help with your share of that cost."

The General gritted his teeth, but the furious look he threw Angeal screamed 'TRAITOR!' How dare they conspire against him? The damage in the bathroom wasn't really that bad, and Angeal knew very well that the company would pay for it ... but then they would also ask questions, which Sephiroth didn't want to answer. So he had the choice of either refusing or dealing with this the official way which could get really uncomfortable or he was taking Genesis to a dinner. And covering the costs himself, privately, was no option either. Angeal wouldn't let him get away with that because the man had an agenda. He was pure evil.

"Fine." It sounded murderous.

Genesis was grinning from ear to ear. "Wonderful!" He shook his wet hair and walked back into the bathroom briefly, pulling out a towel that he placed over his unconditioned hair and threw one of Angeal's at Sephiroth. "You'll have to borrow some of Angeal's clothes; your pants are soaked in there." Genesis started to whistle as he walked to his bedroom, drying his hair as he walked.

Angeal sighed. "Can't you two do anything normally?" He looked at Sephiroth who was still scowling at him.

Angeal didn't care.

This made him stay up all night listening to him and ruined his bathroom, it was the least that he could do for the lifetime of nightmares that he was going to have.

* * *

_**Monteno's… anyone remember this restaurant. If you have read my story "Tease" it may seem familiar. Angeal is one smart cookie, trapping Sephiroth like that and boy, does Genesis seem happy.**_

_**Wonder how long it will last. O.o'**_

_**Still liking the story dawlings… **_


	11. Chapter 11

**UNSTABLE -11**

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Genesis**: Soyna

**Sephiroth**: BMIK

* * *

And thus Sephiroth had to grudgingly rinse out his hair in a broken tub and borrow clothes from Angeal before he could go back to the safe haven of his own apartment. The rest of the day he spend arranging that unwanted dinner at the restaurant (of course Genesis had to choose the most expensive, most exclusive one that even Sephiroth had trouble getting a table at such short notice). They had a freaking _dress code_ at that place too. And Sephiroth hated suits...

Nonetheless he was wearing one when he left his apartment at 5:45 pm to get Genesis. It was a classical black one with a white shirt, but he refused to wear a tie and the top buttons were left open. The General knew he would get away with that though, because it made him look damn sexy and casual.

Ten minutes later he unenthusiastically knocked at the door of Angeal and Genesis' place. He would get this over with ASAP, people kept staring at him already.

The knock at the door woke Angeal from an unexpected nap that he had been taking on the couch - after all, he had a tiring night. He looked at the clock and saw that this was the time that Sephiroth was supposed to take Genesis out.

"Get the door Angeal," Genesis yelled from his room. "I'm still getting ready."

Angeal sighed, walked to the door and opened it. He was pleased and shocked to see Sephiroth there in a suit. He had to admit that he looked rather sharp and it was a big change for how he looked this morning, even though the glare was still there. Sephiroth gave a simple, slightly cold nod to the man. Being an adult he was above sulking but he still hadn't quite forgiven Angeal for the backstabbing yet.

"Is he ready?" the General asked, trying to see past Angeal into the room and then taking a look at his watch. Maybe if he was lucky Genesis would take too long and then they wouldn't make it - and their table would be taken. They were actually quite anal about punctuality at that restaurant.

"Two minutes!" Genesis called from his bedroom. He wanted to look perfect and from what he could see, he looked perfect. His dark blue suit was perfectly tailored for him with the pinstrip. He had to buy some more conditioner so that his hair cooperated with him but it was worth going through the hassle of having to use the lower ranks' bathroom to get it right. He adjusted his tie that matched his eyes, and his dumb apple cuff-links.

He was going to make Sephiroth see that he was more than a man in a uniform to boss around. He was a man of great social standing and Sephiroth would be a fool to think that he could find anything better.

Sephiroth kept tabbing his foot, leaning against the door frame.

Angeal shrugged and walked back to his sofa. Whatever havoc they were causing tonight it wouldn't be any of his business. He'd sit here, on the couch in blissful silence and read his book. He would turn his phone off too.

When Genesis finally deigned to grace them with his presence Sephiroth lifted a brow. Despite all his antics and tantrums and horrible personality Genesis was one sexy little fruitcake.

Genesis devoured the sight of Sephiroth. He looked sexy in the suit and he couldn't wait to get him out of it later tonight, if his plans went well. He was still a little sore from the previous night but it was nothing that he couldn't handle.

A night of good food and some wine would loosen him up. His eyes were drawn to the General's throat and he wanted to just drag him back into his bedroom and suck on that lovely collar bone.

"Ready," Genesis said.

"Have fun you two," Angeal said from the couch and waved. He wanted to relax and _not_ think about what damage they could possibly do in the restaurant.

"Let's go then."

Sephiroth looked considerably less pissed off. Maybe that was due to the fact that he was in presentable company and that he was adopting to the idea of getting something out of it. Having sex again with Genesis seemed more and more appealing. While they drove down with the elevator to get to Sephiroth's car the man kept discreetly examining Genesis' rear, a slightly pensive expression on his face.

Usually he grew bored of a toy after he had used it once. But Genesis promised to be so much more fun still. He was versatile and full of surprises; maybe Sephiroth could keep him a little longer before finding something else.

Genesis noticed where Sephiroth's green eyes wandered and was quite pleased with that. He knew that he got under his skin and he was going to stay there. This night was going to make it official.

"I adore this place. Were you able to get a private room? Those are rather hard to come by," Genesis asked as they were halfway there. A private room could be interesting. The rice paper walls really didn't give room for privacy but there were things he could do to entice the General without the public intruding on his fun. "They have the best coconut shrimp that you will ever taste, I can assure you."

"Of course." He didn't dare going to a public place with Genesis of all people where they were on display that much. First off he didn't like it when people stared at him (which they usually did) and he valued his privacy. Secondly he had to maintain a public image and with Genesis constantly pushing his buttons he wouldn't risk becoming violent in Midgar's fanciest restaurant.

They got out of the elevator in the parking garage where Sephiroth's sleek black sports car was awaiting them. He didn't open the door for Genesis on purpose; this wasn't some kind of sappy romance novel.

When he started the car some pretty intense symphonic orchestra spilled from the speakers, almost a bit depressing in melody.

"Fasten your seat belt."

Genesis grinned as he recognized the song that blared through the speakers. He fastened his seat belt as he was told. It was a new version of the final act of Loveless and the musical accompaniment that went with the play.

Sephiroth was trying to make him comfortable. What a sweet gesture. He was going to have to make sure he showed Sephiroth how much he appreciated it.

He reached over and patted the man's leg before returning his hand to his own lap. "This is going to be a lovely night."

"Maybe." Sephiroth smirked as he pushed down on the gas, wheels leaving a dark trail on the asphalt. Just when they left the garage, the security guard waving after them, shrill heavy guitars butchered the lovely symphony in a grotesque death metal version with utterly inappropriate growled and screamed lyrics.

The streets were crowded but Sephiroth easily maneuvered the car to the restaurant at a neck breaking speed. They were running late anyways and no police car would dare to stop them; they were too well known for that, or rather Sephiroth was.

When they stopped at Monteno's a servant was standing to attention already, opening the door for Genesis to get out. Sephiroth threw the keys at him to park the car somewhere because of course, high class guests as they were, he couldn't be bothered to do it himself.

Genesis got out of the car on shaky legs. Between the unnerving driving and the butchering of his favorite symphony he thought he was going to be ill. He swore that Sephiroth was enjoying the crazy drive and was even humming along with the base guitar.

He was glad to be in front of Monteno's alive. He was going to need some wine to calm his nerves once they got in as he waited for Sephiroth to join him on the curb and was a little perturbed that the man walked ahead of him to the door.

He was going to have to teach Sephiroth that this was not how he was used to being treated when he was on a date. Genesis demanded respect and this was not respectful of him. He quickly followed behind so that the door would not slam in his face.

The waitress that was assigned to them for the evening led them to a secluded area, discretely choosing a way where they didn't have to go through the main hall where too curious eyes could see them. Their room was simple but tasteful, the straw mats expensive as was the mahogany furniture. They settled down at the table and got handed their menus.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Bourbon," Sephiroth ordered while flicking through his menu. The waitress nodded and expectantly looked at the pretty redhead. She couldn't remember having seen him here before, but he looked so very well dressed and edible in that suit of his...

Genesis smiled at the waitress as he knew that look and he knew how to use that for his advantage. "Darling, I think some wine would be more appropriate for use. A dry white would be divine," he said. "Bourbon is an after dinner drink, so just bring the bottle, sweetheart." He gave her a wink and saw her blush and shooed her away.

The General kept looking through his menu unmoved. It was easiest to just let Genesis have his will; opposing him wasn't worth the trouble.

"Feel free to choose anything to your liking... that is worth 3 gil." Which wouldn't even account for the tooth picks.

Genesis rolled his eyes. "You can't enjoy yourself if you are going to be cheap, Sephiroth," Genesis smirked as he adjusted himself at the table and reached a foot to touch Sephiroth's. "We will have some coconut shrimp to start and I hear that they make a lovely lemon chicken or spicy beef."

He looked at the prices and grinned. He was not going to be a cheap date.

"I owe you a meal worth of 50 gil and the wine you just ordered almost covers for that," the General retorted with a lifted brow, putting the menu aside. He wondered if they had steak.

He wanted steak.

Bloody, tender steak.

Not some high class chemical shit where they put one tiny slice of artificial meat onto a giant plate with three leaves of green stuff and then claimed that it was all the rage.

He hadn't eaten all day (breakfast didn't count) and he was hungry. Really really hungry.

He also tended to get single minded when he was hungry.

"I want steak."

Genesis was about to lecture him on enjoying the dining experience, when the waitress returned with the bottle of the wine.

"Here you go gentlemen," she said in a sing song voice as she poured Genesis' glass first and then Sephiroth's. "Are you two ready to order appetizers?"

Genesis smiled at the waitress and tapped his foot against Sephiroth's. "We are going to have the coconut shrimp to start and some Beef Udon." He could see Sephiroth's tensing. "Then we will decide what we are going to order for dinner."

She nodded and smiled brightly at him. "Right away, gentlemen," and she scurried off.

"That should satisfy your blood craving." Genesis said as he took a sip of the wine. It was good wine. He would have to make sure the lady got a good tip.

The man just lazily blinked and leaned back. It wasn't the same as steak, but probably the closest he would get. Since he also hadn't gotten any Bourbon (could the evening get any more miserable?) he reached for his wine and listlessly sipped at it. As he had expected it tasted of rotten grapes. At least there was some alcohol in it...

"You'll like it," Genesis said and bumped his foot further up Sephiroth's leg and rubbed it in gently with the toe of his shoe. "There are a lot of things that can be enjoyed in this restaurant."

He took another drink of the wine and smiled. He knew a perfect way to get Sephiroth to lighten up.

"You're such a slut."

Sephiroth grabbed the foot that was sneaking up his leg and held it still. Not that he minded. But his suit had been expensive and shoes were dirty. With a quick movement the shoe was gone, tumbling to the floor, and Sephiroth set the foot back onto his thigh.

"Continue."

Genesis was a bit startled as his shoe went flying. Those were 300 dollar shoes! But having his foot placed back into place was more than enough to keep a smile on his face. He didn't like being called a slut all that much either but he couldn't deny what he was doing was a little slutty. Sephiroth made him want to do things that he knew were inappropriate and more than what he usually did in public. He smirked and rubbed his foot against the thigh and was pleased that Sephiroth opened his legs a little to allow him easier access.

Sephiroth leaned his head against his knuckles, lids dropping a bit. It wasn't that he was bored or anything; Genesis' foot kept him quite contented. But he wasn't much of a social person and when he was out to enjoy himself (which he guessed he was supposed to, unless Genesis simply wanted to torture him by forcing him to go out into public) he was complacent with just sitting, eating and leaving. He wasn't much of a talker but a silent observer and he didn't need to share every thought that popped up in his head. In this regard he was profoundly different from Genesis who never seemed to keep his mouth shut; but as long as Sephiroth just had to nod every now and again it was all right. Genesis didn't need input, he could entertain himself with his own monologues as long as he had someone who listened to him.

"You don't need to look so bored!" Genesis grumbled as he placed his foot firmly between the General's legs. He sure wasn't feeling bored as he felt the firmness of the man's cock against his toes. He stroked it with his toes. "Enjoy the food, wine and the company for fuck's sake."

"I'm trying," Sephiroth replied wryly, not changing anything about his posture at all. His eyes kept scanning Genesis from underneath heavy lids with seeming indifference. "But there is no food, I detest wine and my company is being difficult."

Genesis moved his foot back to the floor and was getting ready to yell when the screen door opened and the waitress entered again with two plates.

"Here you go gentlemen!" She said cheerily as she placed the food in front of them. "Are you ready to order your main course?"

"Am I correct in assuming that you do not serve steak?" the General asked sweetly, hoping against all hopes. The waitress looked profoundly confused, but kept smiling. She most likely assumed that he was joking and politely giggled.

Sephiroth's fingers itched to chop her head off.

"We are taking the meal du jour," he suddenly ordered in sharp, clipped words the way he would imperiously deal with everyone below his rank at work.

And indeed, the woman flinched and stiffened, unconsciously nodded just as sharply, barely refraining from saluting. She swallowed and stood up straight.

"We do have a special menu that offers a 20 ounce prime rib, sir," she said. She had dealt with men like this before but none were quite as intimidating as Sephiroth. She much preferred the refined man with the red. She knew that she would get a dock in her pay for using the bosses' steaks... but she did not want to deal with this man's temper.

"Would you like it served with rice or a salad?" She hoped her voice was calm because she sure didn't feel calm.

"Rice will be just fine." Sephiroth wouldn't eat it anyways, but the idea of some green stuff on his meat was outrageous.

"And you sir?" She turned back to the red haired man who seemed to be annoyed at the other. He was so much more cultured.

Genesis looked at her with warmth and cleared his throat. "Well, I will have the scampi pasta with a side of garden salad." He was a very nice man. He folded the menu and handed it to her. "And be a dear, and bring some more wine. This bottle is not nearly going to be enough." He finished off what remained in his glass at the last part.

She smiled and refilled his glass but nodded with agreement. "Would you like some bread sticks too, sir?" She said as she took his menu and didn't even bother to look over at the other man.

"That would be lovely, thank you, dear," Genesis said and could see he had the waitress eating out his hands. Sephiroth just didn't know how to handle people to get the most out things.

She gave a short bow and left without even looking at Sephiroth.

The General watched the exchange between the two with a stony expression. That waitress was getting on his nerves. "She is a service contractor, there is no need to suck up to her." He didn't care if she still heard it; Sephiroth was irritated.

Genesis huffed. "You have no idea how it works, do you?" He crossed his legs, putting his bare foot on his knee as it was cold on the floor. NO way was he going to give Sephiroth a foot job with that attitude. "You get more things out of them when you treat them nice. You will be lucky if they cook your steak right."

Genesis pushed the plate of Udon towards Sephiroth. "Sate that blood hunger of yours and maybe you will realize how right I am," Genesis said and helped himself to some of the shrimp.

Indeed Sephiroth reached for a slice of the beef, wrapping his tongue around it and chewing listlessly. He wasn't hungry anymore.

"Being nice is uncalled for. It undermines authority and it is a waste of time. Besides, you were not nice, you were groveling," the General pointed out with a lifted brow. The lack of Genesis' foot on his cock was unfortunate, but not surprising. Right from the start this evening was set to be disastrous.

"I was ensuring that my food would not contain boogers," Genesis said and took another sip of his wine. "She will bring me anything that I want with extra portions because I was nice to her."

Genesis ate a few more shrimp. "You should know well enough that flattery will get someone on their knees for you."

"Is that so? I know that ordering someone to do it will lead to just the same results," the General retorted cock-sure. "I'm speaking from experience."

He finished his beef, briefly pressing his napkin against his lips and sipping from his wine because there was nothing else decent to drink. "And there is always the option of punishment for abhorrent service. Negative sanctions do the trick just as well."

Genesis snorted at such an uncouth response. He was determined to teach Sephiroth culture though.

"These aren't SOLDIERs you are dealing with. These people don't care about your rank and you need to remember that as well when you handle them." Genesis shook his head and leaned back in his chair. He allowed his un-shoed foot to sneak and press against Sephiroth's leg again.

"Being nice does have its rewards," Genesis said with a crooked smile.

"These people get paid for providing a service."

Sephiroth relaxed back into his seat, his hand slipping under the table to idly stroke over Genesis' foot. Of course he was aware what Genesis was trying to get at. He even knew, on an intellectual level, that Genesis was right. This was how things worked in society; it was common knowledge that being nice was an essential.

Why did everyone have to be so damn social?

Sephiroth was not; he was awful with such things and he had worked hard to get into a position where he didn't have to be. Giving orders, following orders, there was no need for pleasantries; in fact they were a hindrance, most of the times. And he was too important to get fired for being 'rude' when being social was required. He certainly was respectful to his superiors, but that was different from being friendly and pretending to be interested in their kids and their family life. No one expected him to be, on the contrary. He was supposed to be authoritative, impressive, cold and arrogant because he was a leader, a weapon, a walking killing machine.

And that suited Sephiroth just fine, that was exactly who he was.

Being nice was for someone else.

"And we get paid to follow orders," Genesis whispered. Sephiroth's touch was almost tender on his foot and he couldn't help but smile. He doubted that Sephiroth would consider it tender but after the other harsh moments they had had together, this touch was so different.

Tender, despite the cold look on his face and poor attitude towards the waitress ... and himself.

"You know," Genesis said, "This is nice."

Sephiroth tilted his head in question, not quite able to follow Genesis' train of thought (which he was used to by now, he barely understood what Genesis was doing or why he would do it). His finger kept stroking over the boney toes, tracing the soft skin in-between. Then he came to the conclusion that Genesis must mean the situation in general and simply shrugged. It could have been way, way worse indeed. But then the evening was far from being over yet...

Genesis pressed his foot against the fingers; he loved this small attention from the grumpy man. "I love going out and being served," Genesis said with a smirk. "You don't have to clean up the messes after, and the nicer you are, the bigger mess you can make without them complaining."

"You could try to go out without wrecking havoc," Sephiroth suggested a bit too sweetly, his biting sarcasm showing through. He briefly glanced at his glass that was still half full with the disgusting wine but then decided against drinking it. Instead he placed Genesis' foot into his lap because he deserved some compensation now. "Either way, I leave the groveling to you."

Genesis grinned and pushed his toes forward and was glad to feel that Sephiroth was still hard. "Are you saying that you're going to keep me in line?" He finished his glass of wine and hoped the waitress would come back soon. The wine was making him feel really good.

Sephiroth's calm, an assessing look was all the answer he got for a second.

Before he could verbalize his thoughts on the subject their banter was interrupted again, as the waitress entered. She held two grand plates that she wordlessly but with a tiny nod set down first before Sephiroth and then with much more warmth and a smile before Genesis. When the redhead smiled back at her she coyly lowered her eyes, just to look back at the man the very next second, meaningfully. It was an invitation, and the red-haired Gentleman knew her name from her tag. If he wanted to find her he just needed to ask for her at the entrance and she would be his for an hour or so.

The signal wasn't lost on the General, though it had been very subtle and discreet. Ignoring the waitress Sephiroth picked up the conversation again, finally saying coolly, "Exactly and I have a convincing assortment of ... arguments to keep people obedient." The pause in his speech was just as subtle, but clearly threatening.

Genesis blinked at the waitress who he could see was putty in his hands. He knew that he had that effect on everyone - but Sephiroth it seemed - to make them fall at his feet and his charm.

He looked over to Sephiroth and would have burst out laughing if he hadn't known that would most likely get his foot broken. The man looked right pissed off and almost ... jealous. This amused him as he turned his attention back to the waitress.

"Thank you, darling. If you will bring the dessert menu in about forty-five minutes. We would like to dine without interruptions."

She nodded and filled his glass of wine smoothly. "Of course, sir," she purred.

Genesis grinned. He could have her if he wanted to. Women always wanted him and he did nothing to deter their fawning over him and if that was going to make the green-eyed man look like he was encountering a green-eyed monster, it was all the better.

He then turned to Sephiroth who was looking worse than pissed off by now. He settled in his seat a little lower and stroked the hardness through the material with his toes. "Now, what are some of these 'convincing sort of ... arguments' that can make people obey."

"Some people need a firm hand," Sephiroth simply said seemingly non-committal, reaching for his glass and sipping at the wine, looking at Genesis over the rim with a lifted brow before he focused on his meal. The sharp knife easily cut through the tender meat, opening it up and revealing its juicy, rosy insides. Then he picked it up with the fork and guided it to his mouth, chewing once and blinking slowly like a wine expert while tasting some expensive Merlot.

"This," he pointed with his fork back at the meat on his white plate, "is perfect."

"Well, I am glad that you are finally happy with something about this restaurant," Genesis said as he continued to move his toes. He didn't like that he wasn't getting a reaction from Sephiroth despite the fact that he could feel how firm his toes were making him. He had to make him react more.

"Firm hands versus forceful hand are two different thing," Genesis said as he picked at his own food. He did have to admit that it was divine. "Oh, we shall have to leave a big tip. This is perfect indeed."

Sephiroth inwardly sneered wryly at the 'we' sneaking ostentatiously into Genesis' last sentence when in all actuality it would be Sephiroth alone who would have to give tips. Outwardly he didn't show a reaction though, just continued to cut his meat and eat it, letting Genesis' toes massage his cock.

"There certainly is a difference," he finally hummed.

Still no reaction out of Sephiroth. Genesis scowled. Last night the man had been loud and responsive and here he was back to his cold self again. He pushed his toes a little harder into the man's groin.

"Both have their place," Genesis said as he continued to eat, pushing harder and harder with his toes. "It really does matter where the activity is taking place." He emphasized his last word by point his big toe right into Sephiroth's balls.

Sephiroth smirked at the persistent push. Truly, Genesis was hard to 'keep in line', be it through a firm or forceful hand. But therein lay the thrill of their strange friendship with benefits...

"I agree," he finally said, one hand slipping under the table again to hold Genesis' foot still. If he kept going like that he might break something essential. Swiftly, the General un-socked the foot, noting how surprisingly slender and small it was. Since he was at it anyways he opened his pants to take out his pretty solid erection and place the bare toes back against them.

"There is always a third option however," Sephiroth added, focusing back on his meal.

Genesis was pleased with this response. He was finally getting into it and his body was responding accordingly as he twisted in his chair. He let his toes stroke up and down the piece of flesh as he watched Sephiroth still eating. He couldn't concentrate on his food as he was concentrating too hard on the feel of a cock twitching under his foot.

He had only ever given one foot job before and the man came way too quickly to be worth his while. Sephiroth was more of a challenge as he could barely get him to change his expression but the pulsing flesh being caressed by his toes was another thing.

"Enjoying your ... meal?" Genesis purred.

"It is not what I normally enjoy," Sephiroth shrugged. "But any port in a storm." He subtly pushed up his hips a bit, mockingly. Genesis might think he had the upper hand right now, but Sephiroth had his very own agenda; for now he was contented with the redhead feeling safe though. He would keep up the illusion for a bit ... having some fun.

"How about you?" His voice dropped a bit, his eyes settling heavily onto the other as if he was concerned about Genesis' happiness.

Genesis was thrilled that he was getting a reaction out of Sephiroth. The thrust of his hips was enough to make him smile at the question.

"I could use something a little more... filling," Genesis said and pressed the flat of his foot against the penis so that his toes could caress the cap. "If you know what I mean."

Sephiroth made a puzzled face, tilting his head. "No, fill me in." He knew exactly what Genesis wanted from him, but that would have been too easy.

Genesis was tempted to push his foot right through Sephiroth. Fucking bastard was teasing him and he was not appreciating it at the moment. He refrained from doing so but did stop fondling that warm cock with his foot, didn't move it away from the throbbing flesh. He wanted to feel how Sephiroth reacted to the next thing that he said.

"I want you to fuck me. Here. On this table. We have about half an hour before the waitress comes back. I bet you can't get me or yourself off in that period of time. If you can do it, I will pay for dinner"

The General's smirk was thin and maybe a bit high and mighty. So he would get a free meal and a good fuck; maybe this wasn't so bad after all, even if there was no steak.

"You really shouldn't take hopeless bets," he purred. "But since it's to my benefit, why not. Take your pants off," he said, finishing his meal unfazed.

Genesis gave that cock one last push with his foot before putting it down on the floor.

Before Sephiroth, fast sex was never his thing. He liked to linger and take his time and make his partners absolutely mad with lust and desire. He never thought he would like the quick and dirty style that Sephiroth liked.

It had its strong points and one of them was in Sephiroth's pants.

He stood and unbuckled his pants and let them fall, showing his own erection that was already pink and rosy. "Where do you want me?"

"Get on the table, on your knees." Sephiroth pushed aside the plates and glasses. He would get this done in less than half an hour. Apparently Genesis was very much aroused already and the General had the one or other trick up his sleeve.

"On the table?" Genesis said as he slowly started to crawl up on the table. "On my knees?" He was a little confused at the request. He wanted to be fucked but that position was a little high for things to work as he intended.

Sephiroth chuckled. "On the table, on your knees." The confusion evident on Genesis' face was priceless, as was the frown as he had positioned himself in front of Sephiroth, looking at the General over his shoulder almost a bit helplessly. The General took his time to enjoy the sight, Genesis' hard rosy cock dangling between his spread, creamy legs. Then Sephiroth pulled the redhead's buttocks apart as if opening a ripe fruit and without warning his slick tongue licked Genesis' wrinkled, tense fuckhole with relish.

Genesis had to hold back a groan. He couldn't believe the feeling of Sephiroth's tongue licking him and in a restaurant of all places. It made him all the more excited. He lowered his shoulders and rested his head on his arms. He grabbed his own jacket in his teeth to prevent himself from moaning too loud.

The reaction was quite satisfying but there was still potential for more. They were only just starting, and Sephiroth's lips twitched upwards as he circled the tight pucker with the tip of his tongue, just too relentlessly dip into it the next second. Genesis was warm and tight, and though Sephiroth knew that already it was still exciting to rediscover. His hands kept the redhead's ass stretched open, as he started to dive in deeper, swirling and teasing and thrusting to elicit the most delicious, repressed noises from the other.

Genesis pushed back against the tongue that was delving into him. He tried to open himself to allow that delicious tongue deeper in him. He had to take more fabric of his jacket in his mouth to stop himself from screaming.

It wasn't fair that Sephiroth was so good at everything!

He reached between his legs and grabbed hold of his own cock and wrap his fingers around his base to prevent himself from coming, just from Sephiroth's tongue. It wasn't good for him to have such an inflated ego.

"Not going to spoil the fun by coming prematurely, are you now?" Sephiroth drawled, withdrawing a bit and brushing with his thumb over the saliva wet hole before dipping it in to the second knuckle, effectively plugging the redhead. If he put more effort into it he could make Genesis cum like that, but then _he_ wouldn't get off.

Genesis bit the fabric tighter and started to pant at the intrusion. He couldn't answer Sephiroth or else he would scream and it just wouldn't do to have the whole restaurant hear him bellow out that he wanted Sephiroth to fuck him with his damn tongue again.

'Best salad tossing I have ever had,' Genesis thought. He tried to look back at Sephiroth but the angel prevented him from doing so as he resumed killing him softly with his tongue.

Eventually Sephiroth finished the foreplay with one last lick and then pulled Genesis down onto his lap. They had 20 minutes left before the waitress would come to clean up their mess. He intended to leave her a special present.

Genesis' ass was prepared and slick enough so that Sephiroth took him unceremoniously, pushing his dick past the narrow ring of muscle. He had to keep the man stable, because he sat in a pretty askew angle on Sephiroth's lap, his leg hanging over Sephiroth's arm. It was a messy, quick fuck but it was fantastic this way. They could hear the faint noises of another group laughing and talking next to them through their own panting and every now and again the footsteps of a passing waitress drifted to their ears.

"How's that?" Sephiroth whispered into Genesis ear. "Do you want to scream? Go ahead, let them hear you what a slut you are."

Genesis was regretting setting up the challenge. It was easy to keep from making too much noise when he could keep his jacket stuffed in his mouth.

It took a lot of restraint to keep himself from screaming a 'hell yeah' when Sephiroth unceremoniously pulled him off the table and into his lap. The penetration and the sharp thrust of his hips when he was in a position where he had little control of anything that was happening to him.

He had his hands planted on the table as he tried to keep his balance and gain some control, but Sephiroth had all the control.

Again.

But it felt so good. Genesis kept his bottom lip between his teeth and tried to keep his moans down to a respectable level but he didn't know how long he could be quiet.

"I wonder what your little waitress would say now, if she saw you like this," Sephiroth hissed, driving his cock to the hilt into Genesis' incredibly tight ass, poking and rubbing his sweet spot over and over. His hand sneaked to the redhead's erection and clamped around it, starting to pump the hard organ, drawing milky precum. This felt good and made his belly flip, because there really was nothing better than a being quick and dirty in a public place.

How could Sephiroth fit him so perfect? Genesis was having a hard time controlling his whimpers and he knew he was getting louder. He started to take deeper breaths as he arched in his lap as that hand wrapped around his cock.

"Fuck, Sephiroth," he whispered, "harder."

Genesis' red, sweaty face was just too arousing, what with the way he bit his lips and clenched his teeth to not cry out loud. Sephiroth found that it was increasingly difficult to keep quiet himself. Control was slipping from him again and he felt drawn deeper and deeper into the pleasure of driving into Genesis relentlessly, to force his cock into that narrow, slick tunnel of contracting, twitching muscles and flesh.

Genesis was not going to be the first to cry out but he was awfully damn close to losing control. He was so damn close to coming and Sephiroth was doing everything right, pressing all the right buttons but he had to hold back.

He could feel the pressure building in his belly and running up his spine. He clenched tightly around Sephiroth's cock with his ass muscles. He was going to make the smug-bastard come first at least. The increasing of Sephiorth's panting was more than enough encouragement to keep going.

Sephiroth shifted him in his lap and it was nearly too much for Genesis. He slapped a hand over his own mouth and tried not to think how awesomely sexy this scene would be for anyone to walk in on.

Sephiroth gritted his teeth, hissing. He was close, so close, and Genesis fidgeting above him wasn't helping matters! His hips shot up repeatedly in a succession of powerful thrusts that finally drove him over the edge and he came with a feral, loud growl. His fingers dug into Genesis' thighs until they left red imprints and the redhead's knees bumped against the table, making the plates jump and clatter.

Genesis felt Sephiroth buck inside him and he came. His hand thrust forward and knocked over a glass that fell to the floor. He didn't hear it break and he was happy about that. The waitress would come running with that. He emptied himself onto the table and was quite satisfied that Sephiroth was louder than he was. He was sure that grunt could be heard in the other rooms.

Genesis collapsed forward as the grip on his hips loosened. "Damn, Seph, you sure know how to fuck," he said as he turned to look at the man that was still inside of him.

The General grunted and slowly withdrew his softening cock. This hadn't gone quite as planned, but at least he would have the satisfaction of Genesis running around all evening with his cum dripping out of his ass. His gaze drifted back to the table where they had made a royal mess; Genesis had cum on his meat and the wine bottle had been knocked over. Glass shards littered the floor.

"I won," he lazily announced, pushing Genesis a bit aside to stuff his cock back into his pants and comb through his hair that had become a tiny bit messy. If that waitress knew what was good for her she would stay away for just another 5 minutes...

Genesis stumbled back over to his chair, fighting to pull up his pants as he did so. He grunted at the fact that Sephiroth had won. He really should have thought of a better bet than the one he constructed. He hated when everything that he did with Sephiroth backfired.

"So you did," Genesis grumbled as he sat a little too heavily in his chair and tried to do up his pants when the screen door opened.

"Excu-..."

The waitress stopped in her carefully prepared speech as she saw herself confronted with a sight she hadn't expected in a 100 years. The redheaded Gentleman was fumbling with the zipper of his pants, his formerly orderly suit wrinkled, his hair messy and his cheeks burning. The General's suit was a bit disorderly too, but he sat back on his chair in an utterly relaxed manner, legs spread apart in a macho pose. He also smirked smugly at her.

The waitress quickly averted her eyes, feeling her cheeks heat with anger and embarrassment. The room looked like a battle field, and it smelled penetratingly of sex.

"Excuse me," she ground out. "I would like to ask you to keep it down a bit, there have been complaints from other guests."

"There have been complaints?" Sephiroth repeated, as he looked at the waitress patronizingly. Bitch. "We are very sorry then. We will keep it down now."

She bit her lips. "Thank you, sir."

"Not at all," Sephiroth nonchalantly dismissed, smiling at her. "You can clean the table now. No dessert." All right, so he was being cruel and an ass now, but it was wicked fun and just the cherry on top of his after sex happiness.

The waitress reluctantly came to the table, trying not to look as she grabbed their plates, one of which was tainted with very obvious white smears. Her stance was rigid and cold as she cleaned Genesis' plate as well.

"I hope the meal was to your liking," she said frostily.

Genesis adjusted himself as quickly and could see the look on the waitress' face as he sat himself down. "The meal was wonderful," he said with a smile, trying to recover but he doubted that he was able to pull it off. Sephiroth was looking so damn smug and he was caught with his pants down ... again.

"Just the bill please," he asked as he wiggled uncomfortably in his pants. He hated that he didn't have time to clean up when he was wearing his expensive suit. Dry cleaning and this meal was going to cost him more than he was counting on. Even though the sex was the best he had ever had.

The waitress curtly nodded her head and then left the room, lips pressed together tightly. She would so charge them extra for the damn mess they had made! No wonder her boss was always so reluctant to serve SOLDIERs, those guys were _animals_!

"I think she doesn't like us anymore ..." Sephiroth made a mock sad face for a second before it smoothed back into a superior, smug one. Oh he felt incredible, and he could take on anyone. Maybe he would do a training session in the simulator later, vent off some energy.

Genesis grunted and was glad that Sephiroth was happy. They would never get good service in here again. He looked at the empty wine bottle and frowned... Well, at least he had the most amazing sex ever.

"I won't have to worry about leaving a tip," Genesis mumbled. His ass hurt from the pounding the night before and the ride he just took. Sephiroth was too big to ride that often... at least until he was used to it.

He knew he was pouting slightly. He needed a shower and he hoped Angeal had their bathroom fixed.

"Let's go."

Sephiroth got up, flipping his phone shut from which he had just made a very generous bank transfer to the restaurant, but Genesis didn't need to know that. "I am done with this third rate rat hole," he snorted, getting up and opening the sliding door. "They don't even have walls here."

"But the bill?" Genesis said as he watched Sephiroth stand. And he still was missing his shoe that Sephiroth threw across the room.

As if we would pay for _this_."

Sephiroth unceremoniously grabbed the redhead by the collar and dragged the flustered redhead after him. The car was already waiting (maybe the service wasn't so bad after all) and the General stuffed his companion in there.

The ride back home was blurred and fast, because Sephiroth was eager to get a shower. Thus the evening ended with him dropping Genesis off at Angeal's. Genesis himself didn't really recall much of the drive home. Sephiroth was a maniac for a driver and he was at the door of his building. He was grateful for the small squeeze that he received and the fact that Sephiroth opened the door before he pushed him in.

He walked into his apartment and saw Angeal give him a funny look as he entered.

Genesis smiled over to him. "I am still missing my shoe." But he couldn't be happier about losing one of his three hundred dollar shoes.

* * *

_**Well, that is a long public smutty chapter, isn't it? Sephiroth and Genesis are such a wonderful violent and smexy couple. I would hate to be that restraurnt… Monteno's will never bee the same again.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**12- Unstable**

* * *

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Cloud**: Soyna

**Zack**: BMIK

* * *

Zack walked down the corridor to the training halls, humming a happy little tune. He would be training today, all by himself because Angeal was busy, but this way it was even better because then he could surprise and impress his mentor with his new skills!

He grabbed a pair of simulation glasses and a training sword, ready to deal with anything, but he didn't even get so far as downloading a simulation because he was greeted with the miserable sight of a hunched figure sitting in one corner, legs drawn to his chin.

"...Cloud?"

Cloud blinked and looked up to see Zack. He didn't even hear him approach and he really didn't want to see anyone right now ... not after everything that had happened. He pressed his face into his knees and tried to make the whole world disappear.

"I don't want to talk to anyone right now," Cloud mumbled.

"Okay," Zack said, standing there for a moment longer, glasses dangling from his hand. Then he slid down the wall as he crouched, sitting right next to Cloud in pretty much the same manner. Though he managed to keep quiet his curious, inquiring gaze bore into Cloud's face. Zack stared and stared and shifted and stared and scratched his elbow and stared and cleared his throat.

And stared.

Insistently.

Finally he cleared his throat again, unable to _not_ ask. "Soooo... What's up?"

"Nothin'," Cloud muttered into his knees but knew Zack wouldn't let it go at that. He had come here so that he could be away from everyone else. At first he had been determined to come and train but as soon as he entered the room... all desire to do so left him.

After all, he had been forgotten. A little training wasn't going to make any more difference in how others looked at him.

"Okay." Apparently Cloud wasn't in a good mood, and Zack who was naturally a happy go lucky kind of guy thought that he would distract his friend from his moping by making him think of happy stuff. Thus he beamed enthusiastically, "So, how did the training with Genesis and General Sephiroth go?"

Zack obviously had not heard.

He was the only one that hadn't heard. Cloud was torn between yelling and crying anew. Zack was smiling so brightly, always expecting to hear the best and brightest of news. He shouldn't have let Zack infect him with that type of hope. It always left him with a huge hole of disappointment in his chest.

"What training?" he snorted and held his legs tighter and looked away from the smiling face. He thought he had a chance to get ahead and be able to be as strong as everyone else. He had hardly slept the night when he got to the barracks and had made the mistake of telling everyone that he was going to get a chance to train with the great General Sephiroth and Genesis at the same time.

When neither of them showed ... it was devastating and it made him look like a fool.

Zack was a bit startled by the grumpy reply and flinched at the morose, depressed look Cloud shot him. "The... training...?" he repeated a bit dumbfounded, but then it dawned on him and he looked a bit crestfallen. "You mean there was no training?"

Cloud nodded. "Neither of them showed up." Cloud couldn't look at Zack as he spoke. "I waited for three hours and nothing."

He waited for three hours until some jerks from the barracks had arrived and asked how his training went and had accused him of lying. He had defended himself but it came down to everyone calling him a pompous liar.

"Did I mishear them, Zack?"

"No, of course not, I heard it too!" Zack shook his head vehemently. No wonder Cloud was so down, he had been so elated yesterday and now his dreams had been crushed. "But I am sure there is an explanation for it," he added, trying to be cheerful and supportive. "Maybe they got an emergency or so, I am sure they haven't forgotten about you. I could ask Angeal if you like? Maybe he knows something."

"It doesn't matter. They didn't show up," Cloud said and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't going to cry in front of Zack like some sort of baby. He was tougher than that. "I should have kept it to myself, but I had to open my big mouth."

He should have known from past experiences that bragging about something that had not happened yet was not a good thing. He had done it at home and was picked on because of it. He had done it here and now he was a laughing stock.

A bit helplessly, Zack let his callused hand fall onto Cloud's hunched back, rubbing it lightly. "Ah, come on, don't be like that! You can just make a new appointment! Or we can train together if you like? I learned a lot from 'Geal, he is awesome and I could ask him to train you too!"

Cloud sighed. "You are so lucky, Zack." Cloud looked over to the happy man. "Angeal is such a great guy. How did you even land him as your mentor?" He didn't want to admit it, but he was a little jealous of the fact, because secretly he wanted a similar situation and he thought he had one.

Maybe he just had to do more to get the attention of Genesis or Sephiroth so that they would show up to train him.

"Haha, ah well, that's kind of an embarrassing story," Zack laughed, sheepishly scratching his head. His cheeks were glowing; he loved people saying nice stuff about Angeal because, well, Angeal was really, really nice!

"On my first day here I kinda got lost and Angeal found me in the closet..." He rather not say that he had been crying and desperate, doubting that he could ever make it in SOLDIER after that experience. But Angeal had been like a gift sent from the Goddess as he opened the door and found Zack hunched between brooms and suds...

"And after that he became my mentor," the young man grinned, proud and happy.

Cloud couldn't help but giggle at that. "A closet?" Cloud looked at Zack's flushed cheeks. He was glad that he wasn't the only one that did embarrassing things. "You got lost and went to hide in a closet? That's pretty funny. You were so lucky to be found by him."

"Yes, I was super lucky," Zack enthusiastically nodded. "He's the best and most awesome and he is so honorable. He will be a hero, the greatest of all, and I want to become like him. Not sure if I will ever be able to." Again he laughed, scratching his head because Zack knew that he was a bit hyperactive, and heroes usually weren't hyperactive.

"When we are training he is so cool, and he shows me all kinds of awesome stuff and secret moves and all." Zack babbled on, but somehow his speech slowed from excited to thoughtful and then to somewhat hesitant, until eventually he grew quiet all together. He slouched down next to Cloud, resting his chin on his knees and pensively stared at the wall with a slightly melancholic touch.

Cloud frowned as he looked at the morose look on his face. He didn't think his gloomy attitude was contagious. Seeing Zack, the normally hyper and happy man with a frown was something that he had not expected from him.

Especially when he was talking about Angeal. Cloud thought it must be something to do with the fact that he wasn't here training with him or something that Angeal was not doing in training.

"Is there something that Angeal is not showing you?"

Zack turned beet-red, as he got a very vivid image of what he wanted Angeal to show him, but just gave a restrained cough to get it out of his mind. Count on Cloud to ask such questions!

"Nah, it's okay, I'm glad he's teaching me and all, it's just..." he paused, thinking, slowly scratching his elbow, until he finally sighed, defeated. "I really like him, but I'm not sure he likes me... like that, you know?"

Cloud's eyebrows shot up. Zack suddenly looking all shy at the admission that he _liked_ liked his Mentor that way? Cloud had to admit that the man was quite handsome in a rugged sort of way but he also didn't think Zack was gay as he was always flirting with girls... and now that he thought about it, Zack flirted with _everyone._

He also knew that Zack may be a flirt but he wasn't seeing anyone.

"Have you told him?" Cloud asked. Angeal always seemed like an upfront type of guy.

"Are you crazy? Of course not!" Zack looked positively scandalized and shocked at the suggestion, then ducked as if he was afraid that someone could have heard him. Actually he hadn't talked about his crush on his mentor to anyone and he had no idea how they had gotten to that topic, but at least Cloud was less depressed. Zack was happy about that and added in a whisper "I can't just _tell_him."

Cloud sighed. "Then how is he going to know? Is he even gay? I have never even heard about him in being in any sort of relationship." He didn't know too much about the SOLDIERs but what he heard from the fanclubs that he was members of. Angeal was righteous and honorable, Genesis was artsy and Sephiroth... Sephiroth was nearly a god. "Have you tried any moves?"

Zack shifted, uncomfortably. "See, that's the thing. I don't know if he's straight or... And I don't wanna destroy our friendship, you know? If I come out to him and he's not into that stuff then it will be awkward and maybe he will stop being my mentor..." He sighed again in frustration this time, starting half hearted squats. That helped him a bit in dealing with his nervousness. "I don't know what to do, man... You ever been in that kind of situation?" He sounded hopeful, as if he expected for Cloud to have some advice.

Cloud shook his head. "I am not good with relationship stuff. I always screw things up and say the wrong thing," Cloud sighed heavily remembering how disastrous things were back home. "Does he pull away when you touch him?"

"Ja, uhm..." Zack frowned, thinking hard on it. "We usually only touch during training, and I didn't really notice anything out of the ordinary... Sometimes he does touch me, like when I did good, he will pad my back or shoulder or so, or ruffle my hair a bit." A light blush had crept onto Zack's features again, but he didn't want to let Cloud off the hook yet. "So, you like somebody?"

Cloud shook his head violently. He couldn't tell Zack that. Plus, he had been just rejected by the man that he desired. Sephiroth didn't show up for training so that must have meant that he was easily forgotten.

He groaned and buried his face in his knees again. "It doesn't matter."

Stopping in his ministrations, Zack elbowed the blond. "Of course it does! Come on, I told you too! I won't tell anyone if you don't tell anyone, okay?" He had a suspicion, and a slow grin spread on his face, his features turning mischievous. His voice lowered as he asked, "It's the General, right?"

Cloud shook his head but he could feel his face burning as Zack guessed. He didn't think he was that obvious about how much he was attracted to Sephiroth.

The thought of training with him raised his spirits and hope that the man would notice him for more than just a lowly cadet and the turn down... hurt. "It's a silly childhood fantasy, is all."

"Yeah, who didn't dream of that..." Zack's body sagged in a longing exhale of his breath, but then it tensed again, brimming with barely repressed enthusiasm. "But you're special, I can feel it! I mean, Sephiroth doesn't just want to supervise anyone's training, he liked you, I can tell! You should totally go and see him again! I will go with you and ask a few subtle questions about Angeal. He should know, they are kinda tight..."

Even though Angeal had emphasized that he did not appreciate Zack bothering General Sephiroth, Zack was convinced that this was an emergency. This was about their happiness and love, and nothing could ever stand in the way of love! So excited he was that he thrust his fist into the air, expression determined and almost grim.

"If I was so special, he would have showed up to the training," Cloud frowned but looked at Zack who looked like he was going to pout. Cloud hated that he was always the downer on things but he had to be a realist about the situation and he doubted that Sephiroth even looked at him that way.

But he had a little bit of hope... a tiny little bit of hope. "Do... do you think that you could talk to Sephiroth?"

"Sure!" Zack grinned from ear to ear, heartily padding his friend on the back, just the way Angeal did with him. Clearly Cloud was of the shy sort, and if he was to talk to Sephiroth now he would be stammering and sweating and Zack would die from pity.

"No worries, there's an explanation for that, I bet. But first, let's work out some of that tension and train, Cloud!" Zack pronounced. "It will make you feel better and we can plan our actions as we cross swords"

Cloud shook his head in defiance but soon found himself with a sword in his hand and sparring with Zack. And Zack was right. He did feel a little better and that spark of hope grew a little bigger.

* * *

_**Shorter chapter... a little transition here. Oh, what are these authors planning. *insert evil laugh and smirk here***_


	13. Chapter 13

**13- Unstable**

* * *

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Zack & Genesis**: Soyna

**Sephiroth**: BMIK

* * *

Zack was a little nervous as he approached Sephiroth's office. He knew that Angeal had always told him to stay away from Sephiroth and not to bother the General but this was rather important.

He was able to cheer Cloud up a bit but he was still looking a little down and the other people in the barracks were making fun of him as well. He had to find out if Sephiroth was still interested in training Cloud further and what had happened that day.

And then of course, Sephiroth would know if Angeal was gay and how to get him to break out of his shell. He approached the desk of Sephiroth's Secretary a little nervously. "I was wondering if Sephiroth has a moment to talk with a Third Class SOLDIER?"

He wanted to facepalm with how pathetic his voice sounded as he spoke to the very imposing looking woman.

"It's Zackary Fair."

The secretary had looked as if she had just bitten into a lemon when Zack had entered the office. He looked exactly like one of those feverish fan-boys who thought that the General had nothing else to do but scribble autographs onto their rare edition original size posters. When the young man stated his name though, she was a bit startled, since it rang a bell somehow...

"And what is your business?" she finally asked, looking strictly at him over the rim of her glasses.

Zack didn't know what to say at first. Announcing that he was looking for ways to seduce his teacher and that he was going to ask Sephiroth for help was not an option or even announcing that he was wondering if Sephiroth was into spiky haired blonds.

"It's in regards to Angeal," he said and was quite proud that he sounded professional. "It will only take a few minutes of his time."

"Angeal?" she repeated, somewhat pointedly, and was thrilled how the name tasted on her tongue. She was close to getting into fangirl mode and her heart started racing even at the mentioning of the man's name. "What exactly is it you want to talk about?" she asked strictly, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. It officially wasn't any of her business, but she wanted to know. And that boy looked intimidated already...

The intensity of the secretary startled him for a moment. "Um... well, I ... it is about the training that we are doing," he said after a moment. It wasn't a complete lie.

The secretary graced him with another long, suspicious look until she finally pressed the button of the intercom. "Sir, a SOLDIER Third Class Zackary Fair is here to talk to you about an important issue concerning Mister Hewley. He says it is urgent. Shall I send him in?"

There was a short pause, until the reply came. "You shall."

"Go ahead," Gertrude said, and then looked back at her monitor. She so wanted to listen in on their conversation...

In the office Sephiroth looked up as the door opened, pushing aside a stack of files and gesturing towards an empty chair in front of his desk. He was surprised to see Zack here, but at least this was kind of a pleasant interruption for once.

"What can I do for you, SOLDIER Third Class Zackary Fair?"

Zack walked forward and sat on the edge of the offered chair. He couldn't stop one of his legs from vibrating and he tried to keep his hands still on his legs. Just like Angeal said that a person should when talking to superiors. He found that he was now having trouble looking at the General and was beginning to wonder how he thought that this was a good idea at all.

"Um... I, was. I mean, we ... It is like this... um," he stammered and felt his face turn red. This was not the speech that he had planned.

"Take a deep breath, count to three and start again," the General advised, leaning back in his seat with a tiny, encouraging smile. More often than not he had to deal with people that were so intimidated by his person that they got a black out; he was used to it. Sephiroth took his time to discreetly look the boy up and down. Zack was still off limits, and it was a pity. To have the puppy bent over his table... it was a very tempting fantasy.

"This is about Angeal, if I understood correctly?"

Zack did as he was advised and took some deep breaths and was finally able to look up at the General who was smiling at him encouragingly and patiently.

He was certain that Sephiroth could help him understand how to get Angeal to realize that he was more than just a student to him.

"Sorry, about that, Sir. Just a moment of nervousness," Zack said with a large smile. "It is a private thing and nothing to do with his training. His training is excellent and I want it to continue and all and he makes a great teacher and I think you should know that part of it all and he is the greatest SOLDIER I have ever met, next to you, of course, SIR, and I was wondering if you knew if he was seeing anyone?"

Intertwining his fingers, the General leaned his head against the high chair, looking at the young man with mild curiosity. "Why would you want to know that, Zackary Fair?" he asked, because he would give no information without getting some in return.

Zack chewed his lip. "Well, it just is that I have never seen him with anyone that way and was wondering if you knew if he had anyone that he particularly has his eye on."

"I see." The General kept smiling, which was a rare sight. It was clear that Zack wasn't just asking out of mere, innocent curiosity; he was having an agenda. "Well, as far as I know Angeal Hewley is not currently involved with anyone in a romantic relationship," he revealed. "Are you relieved?"

Zack tried not to wiggle on the chair at the revelation. Angeal was single so he sort of had a chance. He just had to find out if he was gay.

"A little, I guess," he said and looked to Sephiroth. "I am just worried about his happiness and he does seem down at times."

That wasn't a lie. He would catch Angeal looking all bleary eyed at him and frown and he always wondered what it was all about but he would never have enough courage to ask.

"Is that so?" Sephiroth pondered, making a thoughtful face. "Hm, you might be right. He is working too hard. There is no fun in his life. Though I am under the impression that he looks contented when he is with you. You might be the most important person to him right now, it is admirable that you are worried about him..."

Zack flashed his largest smile. "Do you think so?" He just about bounced out of his chair at those words. "I really am worried that he is all alone but I don't know how to approach him about it."

"I do think so." Sephiroth flashed a smile of his own, though it was far less innocent and way more predatory. "Approaching him is a difficult matter, and you will have to take a lot of things into consideration. He is like a shy deer, if you are moving too fast he will withdraw. These days I am very busy, but seeing that this is for a good cause, I might be able to teach you a few ways," he casually offered. Zack had come to him, after all. And it was for Angeal's own good; the guy needed to get laid, desperately. Thus the General decided that as of now this was an emergency situation, and that it was legitimate to get involved with the puppy. He just had to make sure Angeal would never know...

Zack jumped out of the chair. "Really! That would be a great help, Sir," Zack said and then remembered where he was and sat back down. "I don't want to lose him as a mentor because I scare him away from me. I would never want that to happen."

He looked expectantly at the General and wished he brought a note book. He would hate to forget something important that Sephiroth would say. He really didn't want to screw up with Angeal.

"You have to be subtle, but decisive at the same time. You have to get him to a point where he can't leave you anymore. You," the General started his lesson, getting up and slowly walking around the desk, "have to trap him in passion."

His hand slipped onto the headrest of Zack's chair, his face serious and inquiring. "May I ask how far your experience ranges so far? We have to know what we are dealing with and where you will need ... training."

Zack looked up at Sephiroth at the mentioning of training and then remembered he had to ask something about Cloud, but he couldn't remember quite what it was at that moment. "How far? I mean, Angeal and I have gotten to some 5th grade sword lessons and I can complete the Tiger course in 5 minutes."

"That is not the kind of training I am talking about." Sephiroth's wicked urge to defile that innocent, sweet and utterly clueless boy was almost overwhelming. He would have to break it to him bluntly, or they wouldn't get anywhere anytime soon, and Sephiroth had a meeting in two hours.

"I'm talking about your sexual experience," he revealed with a nonchalant smile.

Zack's eyes grew wide. "Sexual... er." Zack felt his face burn. He knew that was what he was asking for, in a round-a-bout way, but it was still embarrassing to hear it out loud. "I - I have a little experience."

He hoped that Sephiroth wasn't going to ask him what little experience that he had was.

"I see. And would you specify what exactly it is you did?" Sephiroth asked, friendly. His hand had slipped from the headrest onto Zack's shoulder. He had to admit that he enjoyed the sight of the flustered boy, in a slightly sadistic way. Nonetheless it wouldn't do if Zack panicked now.

"I need to know to give you proper advice. You do want to make Angeal happy, don't you? You can trust me." The statement was accompanied with his best ShinRa poster boy expression; the epitome of sincerity, honor and integrity.

Zack really did want to make Angeal happy and Sephiroth would know that side of Angeal as they were best friends. It was a little intimidating.

"Well, I have kissed another boy," he swallowed hard and twisted in his seat. Sephiroth's hand massaged his shoulder and his look encouraged him. "I... I have given a hand job or two," he said and turned bright red. This was the most embarrassing thing he had ever done in his life.

Sephiroth shook his head a bit, sighing as if in misery. "That won't do, boy. You need way more experience than that." He grabbed Zack's chin, gently but decisively. "Show me what you can do. I will teach you."

He took Zack's other hand and placed it onto his lap, strictly, appearing professional. "Don't be so hesitant. He will have to see that you know what you are doing. You are not a child anymore, are you? Under no circumstances must he be under the impression that he is molesting a child. You are an adult now, SOLDIER Third Class Zackary Fair. Act like a man."

'Act like a man,' Zack repeated in his head.

That was right! He wasn't a kid anymore. He was a Third Class SOLDIER and he was going to be a First Class in no time. He couldn't be hesitant and weak. He had to be a man about the whole thing and show them that he could be a man and could take it like a man.

He rubbed Sephiroth's leg and enjoyed the feel of the muscle there, wondering how wonderful Angeal's muscles would feel under his hand. They would be more bulky than Sephiroth, he was certain.

He looked up to the General with expectant eyes. "What else?"

Sephiroth was satisfied. Maybe this would actually lead somewhere... and it would be terrific.

"Good. Now, touch me here. Like that. Be coy, be seductive. Take what you want." He pulled Zack's hand closer, pressing it against his half hard erection that bulged underneath the fabric of his leather pants. "Take it out and admire it. Every man likes to hear about his size."

Zack's hand froze as his hand felt a very large stiffy behind the leather. He wasn't expecting to have Sephiroth encourage him to practice on him; he had felt a guy through his jeans before, but Sephiroth wanted him... to pull him out!

His breath hitched in his throat but he didn't move his hand.

Angeal would be bigger than the other guys that he fooled around with and probably wouldn't get off with simple tugs like they did. He was more experienced and more cultured.

"Would Angeal like a hand job?" Zack asked as he hesitantly moved his fingers to cup Sephiroth. This felt a little strange doing this to Sephiroth but if it would aid him in getting Angeal to open up to him... it was worth a shot.

"It will be good enough to start," Sephiroth replied lazily, pushing his erection up into Zack's hesitant hand. "He will expect you to not be shy about touching him there. And how do you think you can take it into your mouth - not to speak of anal penetration- if you can't even touch it?" He lifted a brow, looking down at the boy. "On the other hand, if you think you know better anyways and don't require my advice, it's not like I don't have enough paper work waiting for me."

Sephiroth's words sunk in.

If he wanted to make Angeal happy, he needed to be a man. Not a sniffling weak, boy. He wasn't the scared boy that was found in that closet anymore. He was a man.

Angeal was a man.

Angeal deserved him to be a man!

"Right," he said sharply and gripped the firm erection in his hand through the pants. He gave it a few rubs before he moved to stand so that he could get a more manly grip on his groin. He put his other hand on the top of Sephiroth's trousers and started with the top button. "Is that more of what he would like?"

"That's it," Sephiroth replied, pleased. In all actuality, he had no idea what Angeal liked and he didn't want to know because the thought was really creeping him out. Angeal was a platonic friend he respected; the General didn't _want_ to know about his sexual preferences. But that wasn't the point. The point was the red faced puppy opening his pants with deliciously inexperienced, trembling fingers. Zack was a virgin now, but he wouldn't be anymore once the General was done with him. His smirk widened.

"That's the way. Feel it, take it, love it."

Zack nodded as he looked down at the cock he was freeing. He wasn't innocent but Sephiroth's cock was a lot larger than what he was used to handling.

"Feel it, take it, love it," he repeated as he wrapped his fingers around it and tugged on it experimentally. He tried to stop his shaking as he had to be firm. Angeal would expect that. "Feel it, take it, love it," he whispered and gripped him tighter. He looked at Sephiroth's cock and remembered the other things that Sephiroth said. "You're so large."

"You are a fabulous student, I can absolutely understand what Angeal sees in you," the General purred, pushing his pelvis up lightly. The way Zack repeated his 'lessons' was hilarious. Sephiroth made them up as he went, and he found the seriousness Zack repeated them with highly amusing. It was adorable and he almost got a bad conscious for manipulating the boy like that. Almost. But it would only be for Zack and Angeal's own good.

Sephiroth just happened to accidentally benefit from it as well.

"That's good, now flick your thumb over the head, and add more pressure."

Zack followed Sephiroth's orders and moved his thumb over the head of Sephiroth's leaking cock and gripped it tighter as he continued to stroke him.

Zack beamed. He had really only given two hand jobs before and those were in the shower and they were quite rushed so being able to do it properly before he did this to Angeal was great.

He had dreams about grabbing hold of Angeal and wrestling him out of his clothes so that he could see what he looked like naked. Really naked. He had seen Angeal without a shirt in the change room, but that was it. He could never convince him to train without the uniforms and just in training clothing.

He must have been doing it right because Sephiroth's cock was throbbing in his hand, and he liked how that felt. He wondered if Angeal's would be bigger or thicker?

"Do you like that?" Zack said as he used his other hand with a firm hold on Sephiroth's pants to keep him in position. He tried to keep his voice firm as he didn't want to seem like he was being weak or scared with the actions. "Do you want it harder?" He squeezed the cock even harder and waited for the reaction.

"Maybe not quite that hard," Sephiroth suggested with a blank face to keep himself from wincing. The puppy seemed a bit too excited and that was doing his poor cock no good. "Relax. Just do it the way you do it to yourself. You know how you like it, how it feels."

At least he thought Zack should know. He wasn't completely inexperienced, and he was otherwise doing a good job of getting Sephiroth off. "Lick it. See how it tastes, how it feels against your mouth."

"Sorry, sorry," Zack said as he loosened his grip and looked down. He had never given a blow job before. He hadn't even tasted it before so this was going to be all new to him. He wanted to make sure Angeal would want him, so he thought there was no better way than to have Sephiroth be his test subject. He licked his lips as it was a tempting sight but the position they were in was too awkward for him to do it.

"Lean against the desk so I can get in position," Zack said as he pulled on Sephiroth's pants to position him better.

The General smirked and did as Zack had suggested. He usually didn't enjoy being bossed around by a snot-nosed brat, but Zack was only learning and it was kind of adorable how eager and serious he was taking this. Sephiroth could hardly wait to be in his sweet, moist mouth. Relaxed, he leaned against the desk, crossing his arms over his chest and watching with an excited shudder running down his spine as Zack leaned forward, licking his red, full lips.

"That's it, Zackary Fair, take it in your mouth ... but pull your lips over your teeth beforehand." Blowjobs from inexperienced kids were risky; he knew that from former not so happy encounters.

Zack sank to the floor and kept the erection in his hands. "Shouldn't I lick it first?" Zack asked. It was rather large and he didn't know how he was going to fit it all in his mouth. He had heard of deep-throating but he didn't know if he was ready for that. What if Angeal was thicker? What if he was longer? What if Angeal was expecting someone to have more experience than him? There were so many things to think about when having sex. Guys always talked about licking but Sephiroth wanted him to go right to sucking ... but Sephiroth would know more than the other guys. Right?

But he if was going to seduce Angeal and keep his attention this was the best way to learn.

Sephiroth inwardly rolled his eyes but outwardly remained patient and friendly.

"Fine then, we will go step by step. Lick it first, like ice cream. From the shaft up to the tip. Angeal will definitely like it; if you manage to give him a proper blowjob he will be won over."

Zack nodded his head and followed the instructions that he was given. He stuck out his tongue and pressed it against the base of Sephiroth and slowly drew it up, as if he was licking a soft ice cream cone. It was salty, warm and tasty.

He wished it was Angeal.

"You can't go in there!"

Zack pulled away from Sephiroth at the sound of the secretary yelling. He looked at the door and heard another voice.

"Get out of my way you hag! I am going in that room even if I have to fry your split ends to do so!"

Oh. Great.

Of all the people Sephiroth didn't want to see right now a hysteric Genesis Rhapsodos was on top of his list. He quickly leaned over the table, pushing the button of the intercom. "I am having an important meeting right now, keep him outside!" the man growled frighteningly, because he was about to teach the puppy a lot more pleasurable things and they were nowhere near being done yet. Genesis would ruin it, big time.

However it was already too late, even though Gertrude hung over her desk, clinging to Genesis' straps, but he just shook her off and barged into the office.

Genesis thrust the door open and quickly slammed it shut before that damn troll in high heels stopped him. He was about to tell Sephiroth about what he thought of his hired help.

Then Genesis stopped cold at the sight that greeted him. Zack on his knees looking at him with a startled expression on his face and Sephiroth trying to stuff himself into his pants.

"Well, did I interrupt something?" Genesis purred.

Zack quickly stood and his face was bright red as he did so. "Just some lessons," Zack quickly said.

Genesis narrowed his eyes at Sephiroth, "Lessons, eh?"

"Get. Out. Of. My. Office."

Sephiroth was not amused. In fact, he was majorly pissed off. His dangerously thin slitted pupils and clenched jaw might have told.

Zack looked nervously between the two First Class SOLDIER's.

They both looked like they were going to kill each other and he was stuck in the middle.

"Do you want to help with the training too, Genesis?" Zack said and then suddenly remembered the other reason that he was there. He had forgotten to ask about why they had missed Cloud's training session. Sephiroth seemed to be so eager to train, so they must have had a good reason.

"Now that you are both here, we can set up another time for you two to train Cloud!" Zack said and smiled at them both.

"No, he will not be training with anyone. He will drag his skinny ass out of my office. Now." Especially the last word was said in a flat, curt tone of voice. Admittedly, Zack's suggestion made the General's head spin for a second, as he took it to totally dirty, perverted levels. The orgy he imagined may have involved Genesis in theory but in practice he knew it would end in a catastrophe. Besides, Sephiroth didn't like to share and Genesis didn't like to either... At least Zack just reminded him of that little blonde that he needed to take care of too.

Genesis was smiling now and Zack thought it looked a little predatory and he really didn't understand why there was so much anger in the room.

"My ass is perfectly shaped, as you well know," Genesis directed his comment towards Sephiroth as he started to nearly float from the door. He slid forward and traced his fingers over Zack's shoulder. "Now what kind of training were you partaking of with our dear General?"

Genesis was not at all intimidated by the harsh tone or the glare he was getting. He knew what he had witnessed when he walked in the door and he was not going to let this opportunity to pass by him. He had plans for the General and, as usual, they were not going as he wanted them to at the moment, but he was going to try to get them turn in his favor for a change.

"What have you learned so far, Zack," Genesis asked.

"That is none of your business," Sephiroth growled, eyes still dangerously narrowed. It was a bit disturbing how calm Genesis appeared. In all actuality the General had expected him to throw a fit. But then again there was no reason to at all; they were both free to do whatever pleased them. "Leave, we are busy."

Zack looked a bit lost and uncomfortable and that was not good, because it would be difficult to get him back into the mood...

Genesis shook his head and turned Zack around and nudged him towards the door. "Zackary, I do believe that Angeal is looking for you," Genesis said and saw the gleam increase at the mention of Angeal's name.

"He is?" Zack said, easily forgetting about the tension that was in the room.

"Yes, he did mention something about wanting to check your newest assignment's for your materia class," Genesis said and blinked at Sephiroth as he patted Zack on his ass and shooed him out the door. He caught a glimpse of the she-devil who was glaring at him, but pushing Zack out the door prevented her from acting.

"Tell Cloud we will talk to him soon," he almost sang as he shut the door briskly behind the boy.

He then turned on Sephiroth with a fury that would match any Behemoth in the middle of a limit break. "What the hell do you think you are doing!"

Surprised, Sephiroth flinched a bit. He might have backed away, if the desk in his back hadn't prevented him from doing so. Soon enough he caught himself though, a wry expression slipping onto his face. With Genesis being the furious one it was easier to handle the situation, because he could channel the man's anger into any direction that he liked. And right now he felt like provoking the redhead, because Genesis had ruined his fuck!

"Why, what did it look like to you?"

"It looked like you were targeting Angeal's puppy for some sexual perversion," Genesis said curtly as he marched forward and poked Sephiroth in the chest. Not that he was against such acts, but Angeal was involved.

"Do you know what Angeal will do to you if he finds out that you are corrupting his student? He hasn't even touched the boy yet and he will not be happy if he finds out about this."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes further. "He came to me, asking for advice. All I did was helping someone who sought my experience. It was an official meeting and therefore is to be treated confidential. If you feel like embarrassing the boy however go ahead. Make him hate you for betraying his trust not only in me and you but the system of SOLDIER as a whole."

His green eyes held Genesis' gaze, burning into the redhead's blue orbs. Then Sephiroth said slowly, "On second thought your little melodrama isn't worth it. Say a word to anyone and I will kill you."

Genesis smiled. "Oh, I don't have to say a word about it." Genesis walked around the desk and sat in Sephiroth's chair. He could see the look of distaste in Sephiroth's face as he did so. "When Zack tries those new moves on Angeal ... well, Zack is not known for being able to keep his mouth shut and is quite open with information. And if Angeal asks me, I couldn't in good conscious lie to my old childhood friend."

Sephiroth remained silent for a moment, his eyes still on Genesis, assessing. Then, finally, a small smile played around his features.

"Touche."

Genesis had played well, he freely admitted that. Besides, he had known the risk and taken it. That he hadn't even gotten sexual relief was a fact to lament, but well. The battle might be lost but the war was far from being over yet. And Sephiroth wasn't a sore loser, he accepted his loss. Besides, he had a new plan already and when the time came he would face Angeal and deal with it.

"Now, if you don't mind, I have work to do."

Genesis didn't move from his seat. "Oh, you are not getting off that easy," the redhead said as he looked up at the man. "You were going to fuck the puppy and I don't appreciate how you are so willing to dip your dick in anything that crosses your desk. That habit has got to change."

Genesis put his feet on the desk. "I think I should have a say where and what you are fucking."

Sephiroth didn't know whether he should be furious or laugh his ass off. At first he was certain that Genesis had cracked a brilliant joke, but the redhead looked utterly serious and challenging even.

Annoyed, Sephiroth pushed the man's feet from his desk. "I think you should get your head checked, something big seems broken."

That was putting it mildly. What did the impertinent bastard think who he was? On the other hand it could also be a strategy to get a rise out of Sephiroth, so the General appeared most calm on the outside.

"Now, playtime's over."

"Believe me there is nothing broken." Genesis stood from the chair with a large smile. "I would argue that it has just begun, but I do have to deal with the loud mouth puppy, but I expect that I need something in return."

Genesis tried to keep his smile from splitting his face in two. Sephiroth looked annoyed and for once, it did appear that he did have the upper hand and it was going to stay that way. "Since our dinner was cut short the other day - not that I am complaining - I think we should have a more lengthy and enjoyable encounter tonight."

Genesis reached down and cupped the still hard Sephiroth and gave a hard squeeze.

"You know what: fine." Sephiroth even managed a smile that was less smug than he felt. "I will be at your place at eight tonight."

Objecting wasn't worth the trouble, it would only tire him out. The thing that was important was that Genesis _thought_that he had gotten his will. Of course Sephiroth would keep fucking whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted. But Genesis didn't need to know that. And even if he did it was all the same to the General. He just wanted for Genesis to leave now, because Sephiroth had to take care of something. Besides, if he felt like it he could really go to Genesis' place tonight for a fuck.

Genesis smiled at the response he was getting. For once, he had the upper hand!

He gave the delightful package another squeeze. "I will see you at eight," Genesis said and let go. He was tempted to give Sephiroth's ass a squeeze but that would have been pushing it up. "I have some vodka my parents sent me. Potent stuff and I am sure you will like it."

Genesis started to leave, feeling quite smug at how this nearly disastrous greeting had turned out so well for him in the end. He opened the door. "See you at eight."

Genesis stalked back the she devil who glared at him.

Sephiroth kept his crooked smile till the moment Genesis had left. Then it slipped from his face as he sat down, browsing the data on the company network to find out who was in charge of the troop Cloud Strife belonged to. As soon as he got the information he called the man, curtly instructing that Strife was to be sent to him immediately. He also informed his secretary about the visit so she would let him through and not disturb him.

Then he leaned back in his chair and waited.

* * *

**_Sephiroth really can't keep in his pants.  
Genesis thinks he has the upper hand again.  
_****_Zack is so trusting.  
Zack really went to the wrong person for information on Angeal, don't you think?  
_****_er.. should I say a poor Cloudy is required. _**

**_Still enjoying the madness? I hope so because this story really has taken off on us and it so much writing this with BMIK... It really makes my day working on this and hearing from you weirdos - er - lovely pervs -readers._**


	14. Chapter 14

**14- Unstable**

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Cloud:** Soyna  
**Sephiroth**: BMIK

* * *

Cloud was nervous as he was told that he had to go to the General's office. Everyone looked at him as he was called. One of the men in his group laughed at him. "Totally getting caught in your lies, eh, dweb?"

He didn't have enough energy anymore to tell them that he had not lied. With his head hung Cloud walked to the office. He was a little hopeful. It meant that Sephiroth hadn't forgotten him completely, but at the same time his thoughts were drawn to the fact that he was certain that his hero was going to tell him that he had no time to mentor him at all and to forget that they had even spoken.

He chewed his lip as he approached a rather busty and frumpy looking woman that sat on in a grand looking office. "I - I was called to see the G-General, ma'am."

Gertrude looked up with a sourly lifted brow. "Strife?" she snapped and the boy hurriedly nodded. The corners of her lips twitched in distaste but she pointed to the office door nonetheless, watching the blond enter and carefully closing the door behind him.

As Cloud entered, Sephiroth got up from his desk, walking towards him. He had only one hour left before his meeting so they would have to make this a bit quick.

"There you are. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to our last appointment, something urgent came up. However I'm free now, so I suggest we do some training in my personal gym."

He was already guiding the boy towards a door that led to an elevator and went one level up to aforementioned training room. The General had learned from his prior experience. No one would disturb them here.

Cloud was thrilled and shocked at the same time. Thrilled that he wasn't forgotten and that Sephiroth was apologizing to him and a little shocked that he was going to get the privilege of training with Sephiroth in his own personal gym. He could hardly get a word in as he was rushed to the elevator.

He was very aware of the man's hand on his shoulder and his warm aura.

None of the guys would believe this as he hardly believed it as well.

"Thank you, sir," he finally stammered out as the door opened into the most wonderful gym that he had ever seen. "I'm so glad for your assistance. I'm working really hard to get into SOLDIER."

"I can see that you have great potential," Sephiroth hummed, locking the door by typing in his personal code. Now no one could get inside, interrupting them. "Take your weapon of choice. Let me see what you can do."

It would not be wise to jump him without a little foreplay. The boy seemed nervous, though excited and intimidated. Sephiroth would have to put him at ease a bit first. As he guided Cloud to an assembly of swords orderly put up on a wall by size, he casually asked, pretending he hadn't already read the boy's file, "Tell me Cloud, what is your motivation to be in SOLDIER?"

Cloud chewed his lip as he looked at the wide array of swords that were offered to him. He nearly missed the question that Sephiroth asked him.

"Well, I come from a small town," Cloud said as he reached for a sword. "There was nothing in that town for me and SOLDIER means that I can have some meaning," Cloud said. He was tempted to add, 'and I always wanted to be like you and I admire you' but didn't want to sound like he was sucking up or being too much of a fanboy. It was already enough that he was getting a training session with Sephiroth.

He held the sword and turned to Sephiroth who looked utterly magnificent. Cloud couldn't think of any reason that he would not look wonderful. He hoped that he could meet the General's expectations.

"I see. Well, that is an admirable goal." Sephiroth looked earnest as he said it, keeping his smirk hidden in his eyes. Now wasn't Strife a cute little thing ...

"And that is an interesting choice of weaponry," he commented lightly. The sword looked too big in Cloud's small hands. "You might want to get rid of your uniform first." The sword wasn't sharp, so no harm would be done. Following his own advice, Sephiroth got rid of his coat and SOLDIER belt, hanging them carelessly on a hook to leave his chest and belly bare.

"I like the heavier swords," Cloud said as he rested it against the wall. People often said that he was overcompensating for his small size. "It feels right in my hand to have that weight there."

Cloud felt his heart race as Sephiroth threw his coat aside and now stood in front of him with only the leather pants. He felt really inadequate as he removed his coat at his suggestion. He kept his white tank undershirt on. He felt naked as it was under the watchful green eyes. Sephiroth was the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his life. He folded his coat properly and set it aside and took the sword up again.

"I can handle it," Cloud said as he tried to get his confidence back.

"That's good. Being able to handle your sword regardless of the size is good," Sephiroth smiled with a predatory edge. He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. The looks Cloud had thrown him weren't lost on him; the blond was definitely interested. That would save the General a lot if time.

"Show me some moves, Cloud," he ordered, tilting his head. To distract from the matter at hand, he started some small talk again. "Tell me about your hometown. It must have been difficult to leave everyone behind, your family, your lover..."

"Nibelheim is a lame small town; full of hicks. The only thing that was there was the reactor," Cloud said as he started to move. A few simple swipes to get used to the weight of the blade. "And," he swallowed hard. "I only have my mom left behind but she's a little crazy. She didn't want me to join."

He looked at Sephiroth's majestic figure and then turned away. He didn't need to act like a silly fan-boy. He was here just for training. Besides he highly doubted that Sephiroth would look at him like that.

Sephiroth pushed himself off the wall, coming towards Cloud from behind. Without warning he slipped his arms around the boy to lay his hands on Cloud's. The boy seemed really small and fragile from this angle, his bone structure was delicate (and his skin baby soft). Cloud would never make it into SOLDIER.

"Sometimes you come to appreciate the boring, annoying things once you leave them behind." The General adjusted Cloud's fingers patiently, taking his time to feel the heat radiating from Cloud's cheeks, to see him nervously fidget. He looked down at the boy who just happened to look up, inquiring, and Sephiroth smiled a charming smile. "Anyway, try it this way."

They swung the sword together, slowly. After a few more times, Sephiroth found it appropriate to ask, "So Cloud, did you make any special friends yet? You must be popular."

Cloud tried to control his embarrassment and excitement as the General's large arms wrapped around him and adjusted his fingering with the sword. Having him so close so that he could smell the man's mixture of musk and vanilla... and there was a lingering scent of apples there as well.

He felt his face was burning as he tried to control himself from leaning back into that warm comforting chest and the hard on that he was already trying to control. "I am not ... not very popular. Most guys don't think I should be even part of SOLDIER."

"Really?" Sephiroth faked surprise. His hand slid up Cloud's arm to his biceps.

"Try to use less tension here..." he said lowly as if on a side note, while his other hand moved over Cloud's side to be placed over his navel, "and center your strength here." He could feel the boy's body tense and slightly arch into his touch. It made his loins steer. Back on topic, he pondered with a velvety murmur, "I suppose they are just jealous. You seem capable of many things to me..."

His breath brushed over the boy's ear, ruffling some feather light strands, his lips 'accidentally' touching a pearly ear lobe.

Cloud nearly dropped his sword at the touch of the lips to his ear and the hand tracing down his side.

"I-I..." his voice trailed off, unable to form any more words.

He hoped he wasn't imagining things again. He hoped that this was real. Did Sephiroth really like him? Was Sephiroth really putting the moves on him? It sure felt like it. His body was already reacting appropriately and wanting to touch the silver haired man. He had to be worth something if the General was willing to train with him and... and if Cloud was reading the signals correctly, he was not dung on the bottom of Shin-Ra's shoe.

"I try not to limit myself," Cloud finally stammered out and muffled a groan as Sephiroth's hand firmed his grip on his side.

"That is good," the General purred, his gaze gliding down to the visible tent in Cloud's pants. "Good things can happen, if you keep an open mind." His hand moved a bit lower down, hovering just above the waistband, but his thumb stroked lightly over the covered tip of Cloud's erection. He didn't want the boy to get too flustered or embarrassed (though it certainly had its own appeal), so he got closer, letting the blond feel his own rock hard cock. Not long enough to freak him out though, just to let him know that they were on the same page.

He wouldn't want little Cloud to pass out on him.

Cloud sighed. That touch couldn't be an accident. What he was feeling pressing behind him certainly wasn't one either.

Cloud dropped the sword, forgetting the pretenses of the training and pushed himself back into the warm and strong body behind him. He grabbed Sephiroth's wrist to hold it there and reached back and grabbed the man's hard thigh with the other. He pressed his head back and arched.

He hoped he wasn't acting like a needy fan-boy, but at the same time, he didn't care. This felt better than anything that he had ever encountered before. No one had really wanted him before.

Apparently Cloud wasn't as shy as he had seemed at first. Not much persuasion would be needed. Sephiroth smirked.

"I suggest we switch to another kind of training," he purred, his palm stroking over Cloud's cock in small, sensual circles. His lips started to nibble at the boy's throat, while his other hand slipped underneath the boy's shirt to find a soft nub that he pinched into hardness.

Cloud cried out involuntarily and melted as he was treated to so many sensual experiences at once. A large hand rubbing through his pants, lips on this throat and Sephiroth pushing his shirt up to worship his chest.

He almost didn't hear what Sephiroth said as all the blood was either rushing to his cock or to his cheeks.

"Any sort of training you want, sir," Cloud whimpered and meant it.

"Excellent answer, SOLDIER." Sephiroth's lips stretched against Cloud's collar bone before he gently bit into it. His fingers were fumbling with the boy's zipper, as at the same time he pushed him towards a bench where uninteresting stuff was roughly shoved aside. The General sat down and pulled Cloud onto his lap, taking the blonds cock out of his pants. It was so rosy, hard and virginal.

"That is a nice weapon you have there, Cloud. Do you know how to handle it?"

Cloud groaned at the treatment. He was not completely innocent but he had only gone as far as hand jobs and was enticed into a blow job or two. He knew how to jack off himself and other guys, but this was Sephiroth and he didn't want to seem like he was a little virgin, even though that was what he was.

"Of course, sir," Cloud whimpered. Being touched by the General was a dream come true. He controlled his breathing so that he wouldn't come in his hand. He wanted to show the General that he was more than a small town hick with big dreams. But a small town boy that could make it big and was always up for something new. "I can take anything you have to offer me."

"Is that so?" Sephiroth challenged, peeling the shirt off Cloud's flushed chest to reveal a boyish torso with adorably pink nipples. The little sounds Cloud made went straight to the General's dick, making it twitch impatiently.

"Be my guest then." He pushed up his pelvis suggestively. At the same time he pulled Cloud's pants to the knees, his hands cupping the blond's heavy balls, lifting them. Cloud panted and controlled his breathing at his balls being squeezed and being stripped.

He could have stayed in that position for eternity but he realized that he had an invitation ... he didn't know if it was for him to show Sephiroth how he could handle his 'weapon' or if Sephiroth wanted him to handle his. He took the chance and turned around, hating to slip out of his grip to fall to his knees on the floor so he was between the General's legs. Before he lost his nerve and ran away, he let his hands reach for Sephrioth's pants.

He couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of the bulge that was there. There was no mistaking it and Cloud couldn't help but grin. He had made Sephiroth hard. He had to be worth something if he could make such a man want him.

Him!

He rubbed and admired the size of the General's cock and couldn't wait to see it.

As Cloud licked his lush little lips at the sight of him, Sephiroth's breathing accelerated. "Go ahead," he encouraged. The boy's moves were a bit clumsy, yet bold, and those were the best. Eager but innocent, ready to be ravished, mature enough to not expect too much of this. Eager to please...

The boy opened the General's pants, finally freeing the man's restrained cock. It felt good and relieving to be free, and it felt even better to see his throbbing organ in Cloud's small hands.

"Suck me, Cloud," Sephiroth instructed, watching with lazy eyes, taking the boy's head and pulling him forward decidedly.

It was so big! Cloud eagerly held onto the base of the warm twitching member.

Sephiroth's voice was so smooth at the invitation to taste him, how could he say no. He didn't stop as his head was pressed forward and he got to taste the General, his other hand going down to his own cock and squeezing it so that he wouldn`t blow his load. He wanted to last for the General.

He surrounded the Sephiroth's cock head with his mouth and sucked.

"Hmm, you are quite skilled," Sephiroth observed. It was a lie, but that didn't mean that it wasn't enjoyable. It was not like the expert blowjobs Genesis gave, where every move was calculated pleasure-giving, but the clumsy eagerness Cloud displayed had its own charms and was very exciting. As was Cloud touching himself. The boy licked and suckled on the tip, trying to take it deeper in his mouth as far as he could without gagging. He looked up at Sephiroth, probably to confirm how he was doing and the General graced with a smile, pushing him deeper down.

"Just a little bit longer, deeper..."

Cloud grunted and gagged but tried to suppress it as he was forced to swallow more of Sephiroth's cock. He tried to make sure that Sephiroth liked it and he seemed to be encouraging him, thus Cloud sucked harder and hollowed his cheeks.

He kept palming his own cock and wondered if Sephiroth would touch him again. The hand on the back of his head was persistent. Cloud took his other hand and cupped Sephiroth's balls.

His eyes started to water and Cloud had to close them so it didn't appear as though he was crying. He wasn't crying. He was so happy and he never thought he would be happy on his knees, his pants around his ankles and sucking cock. His mother would so disapprove. But then, he was sucking the one man's cock he admired most and wanted nothing more to make him happy.

"Good boy..." Sephiroth sighed, his lids dropping a bit as he pushed his hips up. Cloud's mouth was wet, hot and narrow, his cock rubbing over the boy's velvety tongue. "But that's enough now."

He pulled Cloud's head back, helping the boy back onto his lap so the blonde had to spread his legs, his back to Sephiroth's chest. The General's cock slipped between Cloud's ass cheeks, and it was a most arousing feeling. Again Sephiroth's hand sneaked down, but this time they went past Cloud's balls to brazenly touch the hole between his legs.

"Hmm, you are hot for me Little Soldier, aren't you?"

"Yes," Cloud breathed as he was touched there. He could feel Sephiroth's hot length pressing between his cheeks. He wanted it but was a little scared. He had not been penetrated before. The other guys made it sound like a wonderful thing and from the hoarse yells he heard from the showers, it had to feel good. The fingers probing his entrance sure felt good.

This was the best day of his life.

He reached back and put his hand on Sephiroth's strong thighs and rubbed himself against the cock. It had to feel good and with Sephiroth it felt so good like this. "Yes," he whispered again.

The General was pleased by the answer and reached for a bottle sitting in a gym bag that lay under the bench. Of course Sephiroth was always prepared for everything, and he stored enough lube in this room for an entire army. Naturally.

"Are you a virgin, Cloud?" he murmured, licking a wet trail with his hot tongue over Cloud's throat. The bottle of lube was quickly opened and a second later Sephiroth's slick fingers lubricated the blond's tightly shut entrance. He sure felt like a virgin, Sephiroth thought, prodding the wrinkle with his pinky, slowly, and slipping a bit deeper every time until he was in to the first knuckle. Then he smoothly pushed the rest of the digit inside in slow motion, watching Cloud gasp at the new sensation.

Damn, the boy was tight!

Cloud didn't want to answer. He didn't want to say,'no' because then he didn't want to seem like a slut, but he didn't want to say 'yes' because that would have meant he could be considered frigid.

The finger moving inside him made him wiggle and squirm though. How could he pretend that he was anything but a virgin? He wasn't sure if he liked it. Everyone said that it felt good, but it just felt different. It didn't feel bad, but it wasn't earth shattering like those guys said it was.

He wondered if the guys just faked it when they were screwing each other.

Cloud didn't speak. He just nodded his head instead of saying anything and moved against the penetration.

"There's no need to be shy about it," Sephiroth purred, thrilled. The way Cloud was so uncertain all of a sudden, how his cheeks glowed... it was fantastic.

"I appreciate that," he encouraged, "there's so many sluts out there, but you are being responsible. Those are the traits of SOLDIER, Cloud."

His finger inside the boy kept searching, gliding along the firm flesh, deeper and deeper until he would find the boy's prostate. "Did you ever finger fuck yourself?"

The way Sephiroth said his name thrilled Cloud. It was like the man was caressing it.

Being asked if he had ever finger fucked himself send a strange rush through his body and he couldn't help but twist in Sephiroth's lap. Cloud shook his head in response. He never even thought of trying it and wished he would have done so that he would know what to expect and how to react.

The finger inside him probed deeper and was stroking his insides and it still felt a bit funny and not thrilling until he felt it brush against part of him that he didn't know existed.

Cloud was ashamed how he bucked and had to bite back the scream that was threatening to bubble out of his throat. It was like someone shot him full of electricity and it sent an almost painful thrill through his belly and to his cock.

Now he understood why the other guys screamed in the shower like they did.

"Ah, does that feel nice?" Sephiroth smirked, crooking his finger again to poke that spot and have Cloud arch again, gasping. "There's no need to hold back, Cloud, no one can hear you here but me. Tell me how good it feels, scream for me, Little Soldier."

Cloud couldn't resist as that finger sent the strange thrill through is body. He arched and screamed and pushed back against the finger. He so would have done this sooner if he knew how good this felt. It could be because his idol was finger fucking him at the moment that made it so great. Cloud wanted so much more now. If Sephiroth's fingers felt this good, how would the cock that was pressing between his ass cheeks feel?

"Oh Gaia!" he screamed and pressed down harder on the intruding digit.

Fantasies were nothing like the real thing.

Cloud's pleasure was so raw, so unspoiled and pure, that it made the General impatient. He wanted to shove his dick into the boy's ass and make him scream louder, wanted to fuck him into oblivion. Adding a second finger, he scissored them inside the blond, widening the entrance, stretching and fitting in a third digit. With increased speed he penetrated Cloud, preparing him quickly.

"You are ready for my cock, Little Soldier, aren't you?" he asked huskily into Cloud's red face, close to his ear so that the blond would hear Sephiroth through his own sounds of rapture.

Cloud yelled, "Yes!" He didn't care if he seemed slutty anymore. He wanted it and wanted it now. This was not how he thought his first time would be, but his imagination sure was off base.

This was so much better. So, so much better. "Please, sir."

"Since you ask so nicely."

Sephiroth pulled out his fingers, and adjusted Cloud's body, lifting it up. He was strong enough and Cloud was slender, a light weight, so the General could easily slip his hand underneath Cloud's knee to push him up on one side. It was enough to slip his cock from between the blond's firm buttocks and lube it properly. Then he let the boy sink down onto his cock, slowly. To distract him from the pain, the older man murmured, "Isn't that what you dreamed off when you joined Shin-Ra, Cloud?"

Of course it was. Judging from the boy's resume this was his wet dream come true...

Cloud's whole body was quivering as he was breached.

"Oh, yes," he whispered. It was better than any wet dream he had ever had. "Yes," he exhaled as he couldn't hold back the rush of pleasure that filled him … being filled by Sephiroth.

He tried to hold still but it was impossible as he arched into the General and closed his eyes as he groaned and came harder than he had ever in his life. He didn't even breathe as the world exploded in fireworks behind his eyes and all he could feel was how good it was to be filled by the General.

Sephiroth chuckled, pleased. He hadn't even really touched the boy. "I'm glad to see that you are so excited, Cloud," he smiled, dipping his finger into a puddle of cum that leaked from Cloud's cock, holding it against the panting boy's lips so he could lick it.

"But we are not done yet ... taste yourself." Though he was eager to move and thrust deeper into Cloud's ass, he waited for the young man to adjust. Not for too long though; Cloud was oversensitive and he was young, he would be hard again in a little bit.

Cloud didn't even think as he wrapped his mouth around the fingers and tasted himself. He could hardly breathe and he didn't know if he really could take all of the cock that was still moving deeper inside of him. He felt like he was on fire, but he wasn't sure if he wanted it to stop or to keep going.

Not that he had a choice it seemed as Sephiroth started to move in and out of him. It caused him to whimper and suck on the fingers that were in his mouth.

Sephiroth's breath quickened as he glided in and out of Cloud's body. The boy was still so tight it took a little effort, but the friction, the pressure around his cock was incredible.

"You're such a naughty boy, aren't you Cloud," the General hissed, starting to penetrate the blonde's mouth in sync with his ass. His orgasm was slowly building, becoming a swirling mass in his belly that grew larger and larger with every thrust. The body above him bounced with the force that Sephiroth drove into with.

"Touch yourself, Little Soldier, take your cock and stroke it."

He would definitely make Cloud cum a second time. And Cloud obeyed and grabbed his soft cock and started to palm himself. It wasn't going to take long for him to get hard again. He was sure of it. It was all too wonderful.

Sephiroth was perfect in every way and so was how he was making love to Cloud. Everything was absolutely perfect. "Perfect," he mumbled around the fingers in his mouth, because that was the only word for this whole situation.

'I will always be your little SOLDIER,' Cloud thought and wished he could get the words out, but all he could do was moan and the intense fucking of his ass, the fingers in his mouth and his own hand made him nearly rock hard again.

"Hmhm," the General affirmed. Cloud's ass was perfect indeed; it was warm, narrow though now his cock could glide in and out easily. The man's lids dropped to half mast, as his pelvis shot up, his cock burying itself deep inside Cloud's pulsing body. There wasn't much time left, and the blond was hard again, ready to cum a second time. Sephiroth would also need a quick shower... His organ drove deeper into the heat, controlled and fast.

"Ready to cum again, boy?" he asked, tilting his head, his eyes watching the desperate movements with which the blond stroked himself.

"Yes," Cloud hummed and stroked himself harder. He didn't think it was possible to become hard again so quickly, never mind be excited enough to come so quickly. It wasn't going to take him long before Sephiroth made him come and come hard again. No one ever cared about him in any of his clumsy encounters before if he enjoyed them.

Sephiroth wanted him to come again and he would.

"Yes, sir," he panted and pleaded. "Please make me come again."

"You beg so nicely," Sephiroth observed, thrusting in harder than ever before. His own orgasm was so close, but he held it off, because he wanted to see Cloud cum again. His balls grew heavy, the excited tingling all over his body intensifying as he pressed Cloud deeper down on his cock, until the moans intensified and he watched Cloud ejaculate. Only then did Sephiroth fuck the boy with abandon, slipping over the edge himself.

Cloud had never felt anything so wonderful in his life; coming and feeling someone come inside of him, the warm gush and the twitching that his body had enabled to happen. He had made the Great General Sephiroth come inside of him. Nothing in his short life could beat the feeling that he was feeling at that moment with Sephiroth panting in his ear and holding him close to his chest.

He wanted to stay like this forever.

Sephiroth allowed himself to sag back against the wall for a minute, enjoying the afterglow of his orgasm.

It was good. But he had had better ones (for example the one from the previous night).

It was back to business a few moments later, as he pulled out of the blond, lifting him up and setting him on the bench. "I am going to have a shower," he said and left for a room next to the training hall, peeling out of his clothes and stepping under the hot water to rinse off the earlier activity. He also had a second uniform here he would be wearing for his meeting.

Cloud was dazed as he was left basking in the afterglow.

Sephiroth didn't seem like the cuddly type and he was awful busy. Cloud tried to catch his breath from the two most earth shattering orgasms that he had in his life. He hoped that Sephiroth would want to train with him again because he wanted more.

He listened to the shower in the other room and just lay on the bench thinking about what other wonderful things Sephiroth could do to him.

He had never been happier in his life.

When Sephiroth came back from the shower room Cloud was almost in the exact same position he had left him. The General checked his phone, paying the boy no mind. Three minutes left before the meeting.

"Get up. I'm leaving." The silver haired man typed in his code to unlock the door and threw Cloud an impatient look bordering on being annoyed.

Cloud sat up quickly and winced. He was sore. He hadn't been aware that Sephiroth was done with his shower yet, since he had been too busy basking in the glory of the activity they just done.

"Sorry, sir," he said and gathered up and put on his clothes as quickly as possible, ignoring the fact that he had not cleaned himself up from the activity and felt a little sticky. He didn't want the General to be kept waiting. He didn't mean to be so relaxed as he was. "I won't take a moment more."

Sephiroth wordlessly watched as the boy picked himself up with a smile and sluggishly walked out of the room. Locking the door, Sephiroth turned around.

"You know the way back. I am having a meeting now. I won't be seeing you again." His information was precise, clinical as always. Heartless maybe. But he didn't have time nor the patience to deal with people at length so he simply broke the situation to them and they had to accept it.

Cloud nodded, "All right, sir." he said as he was struggling with his shirt. "Have a good meeting." Cloud was able to see Sephiroth give him a confused look. "I'm sure that we won't see each other again, sir."

Cloud couldn't help but smile. They couldn't go public with their relationship. He could live with that and had no problem with it.

He could pretend that it meant nothing too.

The General lifted a brow. This had been surprisingly easy; usually his fuck's expected more, or were heart broken. But Cloud complied so easily, and with a smile. Pleased, Sephiroth nodded. The doors of the elevator closed behind Sephiroth as he went up into Lazard's office, leaving Cloud behind.

* * *

_**Cloud, oh, poor dear innocent Cloud... well, not so innocent any more and a little delusional. **_

_**Sephiroth is a bad boy and needs to be spanked! I volunteer for that job!**_

_**Thank you all for reading!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**15- Unstable.**

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Genesis:** Soyna  
**Zack and Angeal**: BMIK

* * *

Zack stood in the wide, empty hallway, feeling a bit lost after Genesis had so abruptly pushed him out of the office. Something about the whole incident had been off... It was a pity that the training had been interrupted, because even though it was frightening and new and awkward Zack was sure that he could have learned a lot. How was he supposed to seduce Angeal now, with no experience and all? His shoulders sagged, and his head hung as he leaned it against the cool glass of the large window that provided him with a beautiful view of the Shin-Ra premises.

Genesis spotted Zack looking like the lost pup leaning against the window. He looked almost heart broken.

He smiled at the sight of the boy like this. Zack looked so vulnerable ... and tempting.

He leaned against the window and tried his best to put on a concerned face.

"Why so depressed looking, Zack?"

Zack looked up at the SOLDIER First Class, trying to smile, but it didn't really work. Genesis was a close friend of Angeal too, maybe even closer than Sephiroth was.

"Ah, its okay, I'm not depressed or anything! I just thought the lesson would be longer, kinda." His smile faltered a bit, before he put more effort into it. He didn't want to bother Genesis.

Genesis refrained from laughing but couldn't help but grunt. "What were you trying to learn from him?" He knew that Sephiroth had been just looking for an easy fuck and was grateful that he had stopped it in his tracks and he highly doubted that Zack knew what he had been getting into.

The young man's cheeks started glowing, and he avoided to look Genesis in the eye. But the redhead had caught them during the lesson anyway, so what harm could be done in telling him? And maybe Genesis could teach him the one or other thing too, if he asked nicely...

"The General was teaching me about what kind of things Angeal likes so I can make him happy."

Genesis rolled his eyes.

"Figures," he snorted and grabbed the boy's arm to turn him towards him. "Sephiroth has no romantic sense and is too forward! He knows nothing about what Angeal would like. I don't think his lessons would do anything but scare Angeal away."

"R-Really?" Zack looked crestfallen, but letting himself be dragged down the hallway. Maybe he really should have asked Genesis from the beginning. But Sephiroth's training had sounded professional and like he knew what he was doing...

"W-would you mind teaching me, please?" He gave the man his best puppy eyed look, hoping that he would learn something useful today.

Genesis smiled at the poor innocent boy. "Angeal is a jumpy type of guy and it takes a lot to break down those honour barriers of his. Doing what Sephiroth instructs would have scared Angeal back to Banora." He could see the worry written all over Zack's face and it amused him.

Not that it wouldn't do Angeal some good just to get laid so that he wouldn't be an uptight-ass about things.

"Let's go someplace where we can have a drink and talk about how to break through that Angeal's wall, shall we?" Genesis was still dragging Zack and not really giving him a choice. He knew Angeal was out and about. Probably looking for Zack, like he said earlier, the last place Angeal would look was back at their apartment.

"Yes, thank you!" Zack's proverbial tail waggled excitedly. He was so glad Genesis had found them! "I will listen to everything you say, sir!"

When they entered Genesis and Angeal's place, the puppy's eyes went round like saucers. He had been here only one or two times, because for some reason Angeal barely took him home. It was a pity, because Zack wanted to know everything about Angeal, how he lived, what he did in his free time, what books he enjoyed...

"So how do we break through the wall?"

"Sit down on the couch and I will get us each a beer." Genesis walked into the kitchen to get a beer for them both. His phone rang and he saw Angeal's number on there but quickly silenced it and placed it on the counter. "Angeal is a slow burner, Zack. Do you know what that means?"

Zack did as he was told and eyed the bottle of beer warily, taking it to not appear impolite, but he secretly vowed to not be tempted. Angeal would kill him if he found out, since Zack was still underage... It felt nice though, that Genesis treated him like an adult.

"Well, sorta, I think." He grinned and scratched the back of his head, utterly clueless. He didn't want to admit it though, lest Genesis become annoyed with him (he had a pretty bad, infamous temper) and cancel the lesson.

"It means that he takes a long time to warm up but once he is warm, he is hard to cool down," Genesis took a sip of his beer. "Have a sip," Genesis urged. "It will help you relax."

"But I'm not allowed to drink that ..." Zack tried to object, but Genesis' urgent, wry look made him flinch and quickly press the cool glass of the bottle head against his lips. He only took a small sip of the bitter, foamy liquid and swallowed it with his eyes squeezed shut. A light shudder ran through him, because the stuff tasted nasty.

"How do I get him to warm up?" he finally asked, curiously, fidgeting in his seat. Again he wished he had some pen and paper to make notes of the most important lessons.

Genesis smiled at the eager boy.

"Has Angeal given you any indication that he likes you, other than his constant mother-hen attitude?" Genesis said and took another sip and pointed to Zack's bottle to encourage him to take another drink. "Does he worry about you outside of training and what you are doing?"

Genesis knew the answers to this, but wanted to make sure that Zack got the idea that Angeal liked him that way. He was pretty sure that Angeal did, but the man was just too damn honourable to act on his instincts sometimes.

"Uhm..." Zack kept scratching his head slowly, thinking hard about the question with the beer bottle dangling forgotten from his hand.

"I guess so...?" he finally concluded, uncertain. If he had known he wouldn't need reassurance and advice on how to deal with Angeal. "Sephiroth said that Angeal likes me and that I'm the person closest to him!" he suddenly beamed, proudly.

Genesis was hoping to ease the boy into a more confident position with getting him to acknowledge small things that Angeal did for him. Sephiroth had to ruin even that for him.

"That much his obvious to everyone, Zack," Genesis said. "Take another drink." Genesis adjusted himself on the couch so that he was facing Zack and watch the boy grimace as he drank the beer. Angeal really had to allow the boy to live a little if he didn't even like beer.

"Everyone can see that he is enamoured with you and you just need a few small nudges to get to realize that," Genesis said and patted the boy's knee. He had amazing thighs and Genesis was curious as to how strong they really were. There were rumours that Zack could do a hundred squats in a row.

"Oh really?" Zack's cheeks turned rosy again. He felt happy and a bit light headed, but that might be from the alcohol that he wasn't used to.

"Well, I'm his only student and all... and he gives me lessons too about stuff that doesn't have to do anything with training. And he sometimes tells me about his hometown. Oh, and he buys me ice cream sometimes, even though he says that it will rot my teeth and is no food a warrior should indulge in!"

"Ice cream!" Genesis blurted and scoffed. He pulled his hand off his leg and narrowed his eyes at Zack. "That is proof enough right there!"

He finished off his beer and encouraged Zack to take another drink of his. He was drinking much too slow even though his cheeks were turning a nice shade of pink. "Angeal never lets me have ice cream in the house. Ever, so that says a lot about how much he is willing to let his guard down for you."

It was true too. Angeal never allowed him to bring home ice cream and he did feel a little irked that he allowed Zack some... but if he could get Angeal laid that problem would be solved.

"Ohhh..." Zack stared at the man in awe, happy feelings bubbling up inside him. He felt so special now! That must mean that Angeal really liked him, if he didn't even allow his childhood friend to eat ice cream!

Zack took an enthusiastic sip from his beer. It started to taste less disgusting, or maybe that was just his imagination.

"So, you think I should make a move on him, give him a hand or blow job soon?" He was still trying to apply the knowledge he had gained from Sephiroth, forgetting the fact that Genesis had told him that it was utter crap.

"No!" Genesis yelled. "Do not do what Sephiroth told you!"

He rolled his eyes. "Sephiroth has no ideas how to romance a person. The man is very penis orientated! Angeal is not like that," Genesis calmed down as he saw how nervous Zack had become. "That is stuff you do when you get Angeal all warmed up. You need to get him warm first."

Genesis put his hand back on Zack's leg. "Some gentle touching and caressing should come first. No groping and Angeal likes to kiss."

"Yes, sir!" Zack flinched and saluted, reprimanding himself to forget everything the General had told him. Genesis' words made sense; a lot of penis had been involved during their training.

"Sir, excuse my question, but..." Zack didn't know right how to start and took another sip from his beer for some courage. "By romance do you mean that I should get him flowers and chocolates and tell him how good he looks in that dress?"

The youth blinked, eyes wide with wonder as he stared at Genesis for guidance. He had heard about romance. Guys were complaining about that sappy stuff and their girlfriends all the time. Somehow Zack had difficulties imagining a blushing Angeal in a dress, holding Zack's flowers dearly to his chest ... but that was all he knew about 'romance'.

Genesis snickered remembering a stunt that they pulled when they were growing up. "Trust me, Angeal does not look good in a dress, and no that is not what I am talking about. That is how you romance a girl. Are you interested in a girl or Angeal?"

"Angeal of course!" Zack retorted vehemently, but the next moment he laughed sheepishly at his own fervour, clearing his throat. "I'm only interested in Angeal," he added gingerly, relieved that he didn't have to do all the girl stuff. "So, I just have to go to him and kiss him?"

Genesis rolled his eyes. "You don't just go up to someone and kiss them!" Genesis couldn't believe how naive Zack was, but then, he was rather naive when he first came to Midgar as well. Not as naive as Zack. At least he knew how to kiss.

"You have to invite them to join the kiss," Genesis said in a lower voice as he rubbed Zack's leg. "Getting comfortable together is part of it. Like this."

"O-okay." Zack felt incredibly stupid. Of course he theoretically knew that one just didn't go to someone and kiss them out of the blue. But when it came to Angeal his brain just stopped functioning. Zack was pretty good at flirting and charming people; unless he was in love with them. And Angeal wasn't just some ordinary guy or girl. He was the greatest person on earth, with a dry sense of humour, great honour and he was so wise and collected too. Zack licked his lips.

"That will be the tricky part; getting him to relax. A beer or two help calm his nerves, but don't let him drink more than that. You want him to relax, not fall asleep on you," Genesis said and proceeded to move his hand further up Zack's leg. The boy was still tense as a board. "You need to relax too. You aren't in the ranks when you are seducing him. Don't look at him as your mentor; look at him as your future lover."

Zack's eyes widened at the suggestion. Imagine Angeal as his future lover? Images filled his mind, happy pictures of them on equal footing, doing happy stuff together. It warmed his heart and he smiled, relaxing indeed. The alcohol probably intensified the vividness of his daydream, as he sagged deeper into the couch, his muscles softening.

"That would be awesome..."

Genesis smiled. "Good. Think those wonderful thoughts," Genesis purred and moved closer to Zack so that their thighs were not touching and snaked an arm around his shoulders of the now relaxed boy. "Do you see how I moved up to you once you relaxed? You will have to do the same with Angeal. Soft, slow movements so he doesn't even realize it is happening. He will become quite comfortable with it with soft words and soft touches. Like this."

Genesis proceeded to thread his hand through Zack's hair at the base of his neck in a soft massage. He knew that Angeal had liked that... he knew that he liked that. Genesis would have to discuss with Sephiroth his crude methods of handling him because he had received none of this tenderness from the man as of yet.

"Oh... That makes sense." Zack felt dizzy, but very comfortable indeed. It was amazing; he really hadn't noticed Genesis sneaking up. And the man's hands in his hair felt wonderful. If he could have, Zack would have rolled onto his back to bare his belly and waggle his tail. He nodded enthusiastically, taking mental notes.

"Ah, that is good," Genesis purred. "Then you could guide him. Make him look at you." Genesis put some pressure on his hand and turned Zack to look at him. "You would need to talk in a low voice and nearly whisper, so that he has to lean into you. Notice how you are leaning into me?"

Genesis was close to kissing Zack, whose lips did look quite delicious and soft. He was surprised that Angeal had been able to resist Zack. The boy was quite a treat to look at and wonderfully full of youthful energy. He would tire anyone out. He hoped Angeal had the energy to handle this boy.

"Talk in a low voice and nearly whisper," Zack whispered mechanically, as if hypnotized. His lids dropped, as he parted his lips unconsciously.

Genesis leaned forward and pressed his lips against Zack's. He kept his grip firm on the back of his head to keep him there. He tried to coax some movement out of him but the boy didn't move his lips.

Genesis moved back slightly and spoke in a calm voice, "You need to move your lips against mine and then show Angeal how much you want him by the simple kiss. Claim my lips, Zack."

"Claim your lips," the young man repeated, looking determined after a light blush. So he grabbed Genesis' head and crushed their mouths against each other, putting all his affection and unbridled lust for Angeal behind it as he invaded Genesis' mouth fiercely, kissing the redhead with all he had, which wasn't very gentle but passionate and breathless.

Genesis, however, did not expect to be slobbered all over.

He pushed the boy back on the couch and furiously wiped his mouth. "Not like that. Gently! He may call you puppy, but he doesn't want to be mauled by one. At least not at first." Genesis could see the confusion on Zack's face. "Here, let me show you how to properly claim someone with a kiss. Start slow and then build to that level of passion. Follow my lead."

Genesis leaned in, touching the boy's lips with his and gently nibbling on his bottom lip. He could tell that Zack was uncertain of what to do next, but he moved his mouth against his and Zack started to return the movement of a slow and sensual kiss. 'There we go,' Genesis thought as Zack started to get the hang of it.

Zack tried to keep his exuberance at bay (it wasn't easy, by the way) and relaxed, being patient and following Genesis' teachings by swirling his tongue slowly, adding not too much pressure when their lips brushed against each other, and generally trying to be gentle and considerate. He wondered how Angeal's lips would feel, how he would taste. Would his beard tickle? Unconsciously he moaned into the kiss, Genesis' face blurring into Angeal's, as Zack's slightly drunk imagination took over.

Genesis was quite startled at how good Zack's kiss became and the little moan... he hadn't even talked about how to make sounds to encourage your lover and Zack's little moan got his attention and other parts of him rose as well.

Angeal was going to be a lucky man if Zack went from that clumsy sloppy kiss in less than thirty seconds. He placed encouraging hands on Zack's shoulders and let him lead. He wondered if they had time to go into the lessons that he had interrupted earlier. He wouldn't mind a big sloppy blow job. Those were the best.

Just when Zack started to really get into it, his phone rang. He could have ignored it, but he was supposed to meet up with Angeal, he remembered all of a sudden and maybe that was his soon-to-be lover calling him!

He quickly withdrew from the kiss, mumbling a distracted "Sorry" into Genesis' direction.

"Yes? Oh, it's you," his expression dropped a bit. "What's up Cloud, I'm kind of in the middle of something." He threw Genesis a glance and an apologetic smile, but Cloud seemed to say something that made him jump up from the sofa, yelling "Seriously?"

As he became aware where he was, he quickly sat down, lowering his voice and turning away from Genesis, but he was still very audible.

"With the General? How was it? Really? ... Whoa, I'm so happy for you, man! Yeah, yeah of course not … can't make that public. Did it hurt? I heard it hurts the first time... Really?" He seemed utterly immersed in his conversation, listening intently. "Whoa... Twice? That must have been good man! Okay, let's meet tonight and celebrate, drinks are on you! See you!"

He flipped the phone shut, grinning wildly. Until he looked back at Genesis at least.

Genesis sat with his legs and his arms crossed as he looked at Zack. "Who was that, Zackary?"

He knew who it was, but he was not impressed with what he heard.

"Just...just a friend." Zack was a bit freaked by the sudden, cold atmosphere. He felt as if he had done something wrong, but he couldn't figure out what it was. Maybe Genesis was pissed off that he had interrupted their lesson. Yes, that must be it, Genesis had spared Zack his precious time and now Zack had to go and ruin it.

"Sorry for the interruption, I thought it was Angeal, we were supposed to train ... but it was just Cloud. You know, the blond, I introduced you and you offered to train him." Zack looked a bit uncertain, hoping that he had appeased Genesis, but the contrary seemed to be the case.

"The. Little. Blond," Genesis said through clenched teeth as he looked up at Zack.

Sephiroth set this all up. Genesis didn't know how he did it or how he got to the blond so quickly that he already screwed the boy or it was just some fanboy fantasy. Either way, Sephiroth was going to have to give him some answers. "That bastard!"

Terrified, Zack stared at the man. "I... I'm sorry! I am sure Cloud didn't mean to interrupt us, he didn't know we were busy, please don't be angry with him! I shouldn't have answered the phone, I'm sorry, it's all my fault! It won't happen again, see?"

He smashed the phone onto the floor, killing it off by stomping on it with his heavy boot. "Please, I promise it won't happen again! No more interruptions." He tried to smile nervously to placate the redhead.

Genesis shook his head and stood in front of the concerned Zack. He looked like he was really worried that Cloud had pissed Genesis off.

And indeed, the redhead was mad at the boy, but he knew damn well that it wasn't Cloud's fault that Sephiroth had seduced him. He would deal with both of them... mostly Sephiroth at a later date.

"Zack," he said, through clenched teeth. He was still pissed and making out with Zack was not going to do it. "I think you should go and find Angeal now. I'm sure he is worried about you."

Zack was crestfallen, but he was wise enough to hurriedly nod in compliance. Genesis' looked like he was hardly able to control an outburst of epic proportions and Zack most certainly didn't want to be close when the redhead exploded. He cherished his life; he still had a lot of stuff to do. Still he mumbled a small "Sorry," before he fled the room. Dammit, he had messed up big time...

Genesis watched Zack leave in a rush and close the door behind him.

He closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm his anger. His mother always told him that his anger was going to get the best of him. He did that for about five breaths before he let out a scream of pure frustration and fury.

He marched back into the kitchen and grabbed the phone that was in there.

He dialed Sephiroth's number. He tried for an hour before he grew even more furious, throwing his phone on the floor beside Zack's and crushing it.

When Angeal came home a few hours later after his training with Zack he found a crazy looking, mumbling Genesis on his sofa, who strangled a blanket repeatedly. The man dropped his bag onto the floor and went to the kitchen to make some valerian tea. It was supposed to calm people down.

Through the door he asked his friend, while preparing the tea, "What now? Who insulted your hair today?"

Genesis stood up from the couch, but didn't release his hold on the blanket. "I'm having a perfect hair day, thank you very much!" He turned to look into a mirror to look at his hair. It still looked wonderful despite his frustration of the day. "Why the hell would you assume that it was my hair?"

Angeal patiently waited for the water in the heater to boil and then poured it into two cups, paying attention that they weren't too full before he carried them into the living room.

"Just a wild guess," he said harmlessly to avoid more drama. "Have some tea." He pushed Genesis' favourite cup into the man's direction, hoping that it would work though it never did. "So what has you so upset?"

Genesis kept wringing his hands around the make shift neck. He looked at the tea that Angeal offered him. He wasn't ready to let go of the blanket yet.

"Sephiroth is a two faced jerk that belongs in the fiery bowels of the nearest reactor, or even better," Genesis said with an evil smile crossing his face, "have him left to the devices of Hojo in the labs!"

Angeal was startled. For Genesis to wish that upon someone, even his worst enemy, was a big deal. Hojo was wicked, the biggest anti-humanist that had ever walked the planet, most likely. His tests and 'experiments' were cruel beyond belief.

"What did he do now?" Angeal asked quietly, sipping his tea. Genesis still looked slightly crazy and Angeal had a bad feeling.

"He is a selfish prick and that is all that he thinks with!" Genesis blurted. The tea did smell good and Angeal was always so calm no matter what was happening around him. He unclenched his hand from the blanket and had to flex it because it was cramping a bit from his imagining of strangling Sephiroth. He reached out for the tea and took his mug from Angeal.

"I see." Angeal sighed. Genesis probably expected him to prod more, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. No, he was _certain_ that he didn't want to know. It would only end with him getting a giant headache. "How's the tea?"

Maybe a distraction tactic would work.

Genesis took a sip of the tea and sighed. Angeal always made a good cup of tea. He always knew what to say. "The tea is fine. He is supposed to be coming over tonight you know," Genesis revealed and then took another sip of the tea. He looked over to Angeal. He had to understand that Sephiroth was a self centered bastard and he had to see it.

Angeal groaned loudly. He just couldn't help it. With Genesis in this state they would blow up the whole building, at least, but most importantly Angeal's precious apartment. He had just managed to repair the bath room.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You are angry. A lot of things break when you are angry. My things."

Genesis growled at Angeal. "I don't always destroy things when I'm angry!" He nearly yelled and just about slopped his tea on the couch but quickly regained control of his hands. The look that Angeal was giving him he had received many times before. "Well, not all the time and I have every right to be angry at that prick!"

"Will you tell me at least what he did, so I know why my stuff gets destroyed?" the man asked, staring at the carpet where the tea had almost spilled, proving his words. Genesis was just too passionate and blind when he was angry. Even if he wanted to, his childhood friend couldn't control himself.

"He is dipping is wick in other peoples' wells!" Genesis blurted. "The man has no self control!"

Angeal frowned. This probably wasn't the time to get poetic, but as he thought about it Angeal was glad that Genesis had spared him a more graphic explanation.

"Well then you should tell him that you don't appreciate that. I will leave the apartment after I finished my tea, so you can have it all to yourself and... discuss your issues." It would be more like yelling, and destroying stuff, but at least Angeal wouldn't be there. He would only clean up the mess afterward.

There were days where he really wished he didn't have a choleric, crazy childhood friend and a nymphomaniac acquaintance with a fetish for redheads.

"You are going to leave?" Genesis said and dropped the blanket. "You can't just leave like that. What if I need backup to throw the jerk out?"

For a second Angeal was almost fooled. Almost. Genesis' round, disappointed, sad eyes were his deadly weapon when he wanted it to be. But the foreboding images of the disaster that would unfold tonight were too vivid for Angeal to ignore them.

"You can manage just fine. You are an adult now. Deal with it," he replied mercilessly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Angeal," Genesis whined. He quickly put his cup down and grabbed onto his arms. "I'm sorry about the bathroom. I won't do anything like that again. I promise. Just stay, just until he gets here." He tried his best to use his calmest voice. He wanted Angeal to stay. He was always good at helping him calm down and mediating between him and Sephiroth.

"Just for dinner?" Genesis tried. He hadn't eaten yet and Angeal was a better cook than he was.

"Genesis, no. Stop that." It was hard to be annoyed when Genesis sounded so desperate, but Angeal's mind was set. He knew that he would regret it even more if he stayed. He didn't want to see their ugly fight, whether it was physical or verbally. They were both abusive, destructive and mean and he didn't want to see them like that. It hurt him, maybe even more than they both hurt each other and themselves. "Please."

"Fine," Genesis snorted and picked up the blanket again. "I will deal with that pompous jerk and his wandering dick on my own then." He sat down hard on the couch and glared up at Angeal.

"He hurt me, you know," Genesis added for effect. Angeal always protected him.

"It's not like I won't be there to pick up the pieces afterward," the man mumbled, getting up and bringing his half empty cup into the kitchen. He washed it and put it back into the cupboard, resisting the urge to take it with him, saving it from being crushed.

"I will keep my phone on. Call me if there is an emergency," he finally said, picking up a book he had wanted to finish anyways.

Genesis pouted, his temper deflating a bit as he looked over at Angeal. "Thank you, Angeal," he said. Angeal, even if he was leaving, was always there for him.

"I guess I do have to deal with that smug bastard by myself. It is my problem, after all," Genesis said. He had plans to teach Sephiroth a lesson and part of it involved tying the wandering dick in a knot.

"You're welcome. Have fun." Angeal heaved another sigh and gave a short wave and then he was out the door.

At another part of the building a certain silver haired man had absolutely no intention of showing up to a certain date. Sephiroth barricaded himself in his office and worked till the early morning, before he got more coffee and continued to work.

Genesis waited. Sephiroth did not show up. He went from pacing to pouting to wanting to yell and scream at the world. He eventually curled up on the couch and fell asleep, still waiting.

* * *

_**I am well aware that Genesis is such a hypocrite. Really. Genesis and Sephiroth are so made for each other.  
They should be locked in a room together to work things out.**_

_**If I didn't respond to your review, I am sorry. Had some email glitches and some things got lost and such but I love every single one of them and keep 'em coming!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**16- Unstable**_

* * *

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Genesis, Cloud and Lazard:** Soyna

**Angeal, Sephiroth and Lazard**: BMIK

* * *

Cloud was on cloud nine. He had never been happier. He couldn't wait to talk to Zack in person. He could hardly sleep all night as he kept getting excited and thinking about Sephiroth.

He usually met Zack for breakfast and did a little light training together. He was so excited. Sephiorth had said that he had potential. That he was his 'little SOLDIER'.

Now they just had to get Zack with his mentor and everything would be perfect. They could go on double dates and stuff.

Zack came into the canteen, looking like a zombie. He had dark shadows under his eyes and his stance was slouched and slurred. His gaze wandered through the occupied hall until he spotted Cloud impatiently waving at him. He smiled and went to the table his blond friend had reserved for them.

"Morning, Cloud," he greeted, craving for coffee very much. "You look good." Zack added a lewd grin and then waved at one of the other SOLDIERs who waved back, getting the message to bring him a coffee. Luckily Zack was popular and a lot of people owed him favours.

"I feel great," Cloud said. "Why do you look so down?"

Anyone looking at the table would wonder if the two friends had their personalities switched. Cloud was usually the glum one and Zack was the hyper and happy one.

"Ah, I'm not down," Zack laughed. He leaned closer to Cloud over the tale, lowering his voice. "I just had a lot to think about tonight, kept me awake. But you tell me first. So, you and the General, really?" He looked as excited as he could in his current state, but they were briefly interrupted by one of Zack's people bringing him coffee, as well as a large plate stuffed with eggs and bacon and toast.

"You need it, you look like shit, Fair," the guy commented, giving a mock salute as he went elsewhere, leaving the two of them to their chatter.

"No, you tell me about you first," Cloud said and put a comforting hand on his arm. "Good news keeps better, as my mom always used to say."

He was worried about Zack. The man always smiled through everything and anything. He hoped it wasn't him sleeping with Sephiroth that was the problem. Zack had Angeal after all. Well, sort of. He already had a mentor and Cloud got a mentor and a boyfriend!

"Hm, I got lessons," he gulped down a large portion of egg, shovelling more bacon into his mouth and chewing heartily. "With Genesis. He taught me what Angeal likes, so I'm all prepared now to make my move."

He gave the blond a thumbs up.

"I have to kiss him tenderly and romance him the manly way," Zack explained, puffing out his chest. Then he looked a bit nervous though, leaning back over to Cloud. "Oh and you know, don't get close to Genesis these days, when you called me yesterday he was just teaching me and he seemed a bit... irked at the interruption."

Cloud chewed his lips and logged that. Genesis was notorious for his temper and if he interrupted the lesson he would be pissed right off. The man was known to fly off the handle. He would stay clear of him.

Plus, he didn't need to see Genesis anymore, now that he was getting private lessons from Sephiroth and all.

"Oh, I interrupted your lesson," Cloud said. "Did he teach you enough?"

Zack didn't sound as confident as he normally did as he poked at the food in front of him.

"Not sure," Zack mumbled. "I thought about it all night, how to approach Angeal and all, but I don't know ... I think I will try to ask Genesis for another lesson, when he is in a good mood. Ah, this is tiring me out! Why does love have to be so complicated?" Falling back into his chair, Zack stretched his arms over his head, but he looked a lot better now after he had made the decision of consulting Genesis again. He would tell him about his plan and see what he thought of it. Genesis was the expert, after all. With a smaller, but more confident smile Zack pushed the half empty plate into Cloud's direction in case he wanted some. "Now let's finally hear about your adventure!"

Cloud perked up. "It was wonderful!" He then lowered his voice; he was talking too loud and he didn't want anyone else to hear. It was Sephiroth and his secret after all. "He called me," he leaned closer into Zack, "his little SOLDIER."

Cloud giggled with excitement after he said it

"Whoa, seriously?" Zack's eyes went wide. Sephiroth hadn't seemed like a person to give pet names to anyone, but it was a cute name. Zack wished Angeal would give him a pet name that was just for them, too. He hated the fact that everyone called him 'puppy' now. He wished that it had remained something between them. He would love to be Angeal's Little SOLDIER...

"Tell me from the start, what happened? And did you really like, go all the way? When will you see him again? Is he a good kisser? What did you do to seduce him?"

Thinking about it now it was almost outrageous that shy little Cloud had managed to seduce his great love, even though they had only spoken once before. Zack knew Angeal since years and hadn't dared to make a move yet...

Cloud smiled. "It was scary at first," Cloud whispered. "He called me out of class to apologize for missing out on that training session. Did you know that he has his own training room?" Cloud was so excited. He stabbed at Zack's food and stuffed some food in his mouth.

"It has everything in it! I mean everything!"

Cloud was remembering how it felt to have his Sephiroth wrap his arms around him. He couldn't wait until he could have another training session.

"He called you out of class," Zack repeated, amazed. He prided himself a bit in bringing Cloud back into the General's memory. "And a private gym, that's so cool..." Angeal didn't have a private gym. Yet. Zack wanted to ask thousand questions, but he already had asked so many, thus he simply said, "And then?"

"We picked out swords and he helped correct some of my hand placement. You know, he wrapped his hands around me," Cloud whispered quickly. "He was so warm. We did a few moves and then ... oh, his hand went across my stomach."

Cloud blushed as he was getting hard under the table. The thought of Sephiroth was just so wonderful. Everything was wonderful. "He made the first move," Cloud said breathlessly.

"Man, you are so lucky." Zack stared at Cloud, utterly absorbed in the other's story. Why would Angeal never do this to him? Well, he did correct Zack's stance, hand placement, but it had never lead to anything... not like that. "What did you do?"

"I went with it. I dropped my sword and he took me over to the bench," Cloud said. "He carried me! It was so awesome!" Cloud nearly bounced on his chair as he remembered what happened next.

"You're something else," Zack acknowledged, nodding enthusiastically. That Cloud would be so brave... " And then he kissed you, tenderly and whispered stuff to you?" That was what Genesis had said how he was supposed to get Angeal, at least. Though Sephiroth's lesson had been completely different... Remembering that Zack blushed and decided to better not tell Cloud about it. It had happened before Cloud and Sephiroth got together, but still ...

Cloud's brow furrowed as he looked at Zack. "Well, he did whisper stuff," Cloud said. It was sort of whispering. "He kissed my neck some." He tried to remember if Sephiroth really kissed him and he couldn't remember any of that. He didn't remember being it all that tender and stuff. "Is that what Genesis taught you?"

"Uhm, yeah, but everyone's different. And he said Sephiroth is more of a penis person anyways..." Zack stiffened because of his slip up. "You know, when he told me that there's different ways how people are. Like, Angeal wants it tender and romantic and with beer so he won't freak."

Cloud shook his head to shake out the thought that Sephiroth hadn't kissed him but he had given him the best sex that he had ever had. Okay, the first sex that he had ever had but it was so much better than a hand job or whacking off.

"I guess. Sephiroth really did like me touching him there and he liked touching mine," Cloud said with thought. He liked it too as a matter of fact. "Sephiroth was straight to the point so it made it easier, I guess. You have your work cut out for you. Angeal won't let you near any alcohol, how are you going to get him to have some?"

The question made Zack frown, but then he just cheerfully announced, "I haven't worked out all the details yet. I will find a way. Genesis will know." He had extraordinary faith in the redhead. All the talking about certain organs made him a bit hot and bothered which was only sub-optimal in a full canteen. Thus Zack directed the topic to more neutral grounds again.

"So are you going to meet again?"

Cloud sat up straight and smiled brightly, "Of course we will!" He couldn't wait to see Sephiroth again. He thought about all the different positions that they could try and what it would feel like, even if they had to do it in the private gym again. "He called me his little SOLDIER!"

"Did you get his phone number so that you can set up another date?" Zack asked, eagerly. Of course he would keep their relationship a secret. "Man, I'm so happy for you, it must have been love at first sight." He was a bit envious too, and certainly not proud of it, but he tried to keep it suppressed.

Cloud nodded and agreed. "Yes, let's go training! Maybe we can work out a way to get Angeal to hit on you!" Cloud looked over at how Zack still looked down and he tried to tone down his smile. "Finish your coffee. I am sure it will work out in the end."

* * *

Lazard stood in the training hall at a safe distance from his priced SOLDIERs First Class, watching them train. He pushed up his glasses, following the incredibly fast movements as well as he could. Something seemed a bit off today; they were more fierce than usual, or rather Genesis was. He kept hitting and kicking and dashing forward, pushing Angeal into the defence. The expression on his face was downright scary.

Lazard kept watching as the two sweaty bodies locked and clashed and jumped around the room, so vividly, brimming with energy. Muscles flexed, backs arched... The Director remained perfectly stoic on the outside but his eyes greedily drank in the sight.

In the middle of the fight, Angeal hissed, blocking a swing from his friend. "Take it easy! This is training, this is venting off your aggression on me!" They wouldn't be able to improve like that, Genesis was hitting him blindly and violently!

"I have to take it out on somebody!" Genesis said as he slashed and crashed into Angeal with his full fury. "Fucking prick!"

The silver haired son-of-a-bitch, slept with that young blond (and very tight looking) ass instead of him. He was turned down because of a small town runt. He was a First Class SOLDIER that deserved more attention than this pale ass deserved.

He kept on his attack as he internally incoherently raved about how pissed he was at Sephiroth.

"I thought he understood that I was not a fling!" He yelled and leaped in the air unleashing a lighting attack on his childhood friend.

Lazard didn't hear what they said through all the noises of their fighting, but Genesis' passionate expression made him feel … funny. There was so much raw energy that could be channelled into much more pleasant ways. He couldn't help the thoughts, though he pushed them away, annoyed. It was lonely at the top, but Genesis was his inferior, he shouldn't lust after him; but Lazard did. His eyes followed the redhead diligently.

Angeal barely managed to block the attack, hissing. Now he was getting pissed off too, at the both of them. Why did he always have to get caught in between their antics?

Just at that moment the slide doors opened and the object of Genesis' displeasure entered, walking up to Lazard and watching their fight with mild interest.

Genesis focused on Angeal who was starting to look rather pissed off himself. Not that he minded. He needed to get his aggression out on someone and that someone was not here ... Angeal would have to do.

"You're finally fighting back!" Genesis yelled as he lunged at Angeal with his sword. He didn't notice Sephiroth yet. Angeal did though. He noticed the silver General stand beside Lazard and stare at them with a smug look on his face. He was not going to like how this was going to turn out. He focused on keeping Genesis' back to them both. Hopefully Sephiroth would leave before Genesis spotted him.

Sephiroth didn't think about leaving. Pumped with coffee and notoriously overworked he took this opportunity for a break and besides, there was something about a press conference that he ought to attend to as well and he wanted to discuss a detail with the Director. It seemed however that Lazard was utterly mesmerized by the fight that was going on, or more precisely: Genesis. He didn't notice Sephiroth's presence either, until the General greeted him slightly morosely.

"Good morning. Immersed in work as always, I see."

The blond flinched, adjusting his glasses and donning a friendly smile. Sephiroth's cool gaze confused him a bit, but he just assumed that the General was in a bad mood this morning. "Good morning to you too, and well, I thought I should come down here, once in a while. See for myself how SOLDIERs are working hard for our organization to maintain order and peace."

Sephiroth just lifted a brow, but then the beginning of their conversation was interrupted as two men came crashing towards them, swords sending hot sparks all over the place. Routinely Sephiroth stepped aside, his eyes following the battle with expert assessment.

Angeal growled and pushed back the smaller fighter and tried really hard to keep him focused on fighting. He could see that Sephiroth wasn't leaving and this was not going to turn out good. He could see the heat Genesis' blue eyes. Genesis was still fired up and it was going to take him awhile to calm down. Angeal did what he could. He attacked and tried to push Genesis to the floor, but Genesis was too quick, sparks flew and Sephiroth avoided the attack.

And Genesis' eyes darted towards where Lazard and Sephiroth stood. Even though Genesis kept on fighting, Angeal could see and feel the change in his friend. His eyes grew brighter and his teeth clenched together.

"Let's show them what we really can do," Genesis growled.

"Fuck," was all that Angeal was able to say as Genesis came at him in a whirlwind attack. He was able to block with his sword but each blow knocked him back a foot and jarred his arms and shoulders. He was going to be hurting after this battle and not in a good work out type of hurt, it would be the 'been kicked the shit out of' type of hurt.

Lazard was not sure if it had been a good idea to come here, after all. He was not as quick to avoid flying swords as they were and he had trouble getting out of their way. And it didn't seem as if Sephiroth was going to help him, on the contrary. It almost seemed as if the man deliberately left him to his own fate. The escape route to the door was blocked as well, so the Director pressed himself against the wall, sucking in his belly. All of a sudden this wasn't so sexy anymore.

Genesis gave one last push to Angeal and the redhead was pleased to see Angeal lose his footing. He took advantage of that. It was not very often that he had the strength of the agility to get overpower Angeal. It was quite a feat and he was feeling quite smug. He lurched forward and got under Angeal's knee which caused the larger man to fall.

Of course the action caused him to fall as well, but he was more graceful at recovering and as Angeal plummeted to the floor he twisted himself so that he would land straddling his chest and his sword to his throat.

"Gottcha, Angeal," he said with a triumphant smile.

He heard Angeal's sword go skittering across the floor and he followed the sound but didn't let the sight of the silver haired, bratty General ruin his moment of victory. He wanted to growl at him and ask him what the hell was doing anywhere near him, but turned his attention to Lazard who was blushing and looking at him with startled blue-grey eyes.

"So Director, don't you think I have improved?" Genesis said.

There was no way Lazard could NOT think strange things as he saw Genesis straddle Angeal's chest. A very vivid image infiltrated the man's mind, stripping the two SOLDIERs off their clothes, adjusting Genesis' position to Angeal's lap. The redhead riding his rock hard friend, moaning and throwing his head back like a cheap, needy whore... Mechanically he answered the question, gulping. "Yes. Improved. Very impressive."

Sephiroth just rolled his eyes. They were showing off, as usual.

Angeal sighed. The fire was not gone from Genesis' eyes, and he did not want to know what he was planning. "Get off me, Gen," he said and pushed off Genesis who chuckled. If he didn't know is friend better, it sounded happy, not vengeful.

Genesis gracefully stood and twirled his sword before he placed it back in the holder on his hip. "I will not let my promotion go to waste." The redhead reached down and Angeal took his hand to be hauled up. "My new materia combination is working stunningly well," Genesis purred as he started to saunter towards Lazard because it was purring and blatant sauntering. Angeal was well aware of Genesis' tones and he now seemed to be targeting Lazard and ignoring Sephiroth completely.

'This is not going to end well,' Angeal thought.

"It was very effective to make me loose my balance," Angeal interjected. He wished he knew what fires he was going to have to put out. It was much easier if he could prepare for what arguments he had to deflect.

The Director's heart was still racing from fear for his life, and he was pretty much pressed against the wall, only allowing himself to relax slowly. Just in case they went for another round. As Genesis came towards him, swaying his hips just so, Lazard licked his dry lips. Was he just imagining things or was Genesis ... flirting with him? Probably not... But he was smiling and Lazard felt his lips automatically twitch upwards as well.

"That was very impressive," he finally repeated, folding his hands behind his back to look professional, powerful and desirable.

Sephiroth watched the display, unmoving, though his sharp green eyes were glued to them, taking in every detail, every gulp, every seemingly accidental touch.

Angeal could see that the Director was distracted by Genesis' behaviour. He could see the way that he was walking and it was very evident that he was flirting.

The part that he didn't like was the fact that Sephiroth looked like he was pissed over it. He could see the silver haired General narrow his eyes and his lips twist.

Angeal began to wonder when he thought it was a good idea to join SOLDIER after all that he had to put up with. Genesis stood beside Lazard and brushed off the shoulders of his purple jacket. "You got some dust on your nice coat," he whispered and Angeal resisted the very strong urge to roll his eyes as Genesis' fingers lingered down his arm in a manner that could only be interpreted as flirting.

Angeal knew full well that Genesis hated the colour purple and had called Lazard a fashion disaster on numerous occasions.

"Thank you." Was it just him or was it getting increasingly hot in the room? Lazard felt a bit tight around the area where his collar cut into his throat. The General came up to them, still looking cold and professional.

"If you may have a moment, there is something I need to discuss with you."

"Of course," the man replied eagerly, but didn't make any attempts to move to another room or so. Thus Sephiroth had to make his case right here.

"Regarding the conference this afternoon," he intoned, taking no notice of Genesis either, at least not officially. His attentive eyes didn't miss the lingering touch though and he greatly disliked that. Slut. Damn bitchy, bratty slut.

"I suggest the introduction of the new regulations should be shortened."

Genesis grinned at the reaction he was getting from Lazard. He didn't know the man was gay, with his horrible pimp like clothing, Genesis was certain that he was straight. But it didn't matter; the reaction that made him want to jump for joy was the fact that Sephiroth was looking pissed.

Slutty self-centered asshole didn't deserve his ass after he had dipped his curved dick into the recruit right after Genesis had proclaimed that Sephiroth's dick was his and then stood him up. At least he had the courtesy to just kiss... not fuck.

Genesis squeezed the arm of the shoulder and let it roam to the middle of Lazard's back. Oh, yes, he had the Directors attention for certain now.

"Shortened," Lazard echoed, looking confused. It wasn't that he didn't hear the words the General said. It was just that he couldn't connect them to a meaning because his brain was busy figuring out how he could get Genesis into a room and fuck him senseless. The Director really had not had much company during the last months.

Sephiroth looked at the man expectantly, but when Lazard stared at him blankly, his expression turned morose, unnerved. "Sir, if you are not feeling we-"

"No, no, I am fine," Lazard hastily denied. Genesis shouldn't think that he was unavailable. The redhead's beautiful smile was really distracting, as was his slender fingers wandering over Lazard's body. "I leave it to you. Prepare the presentation as you see fit since you will present it anyways." He gave a distracted smile, and then looked back at Genesis to drown in his sparkling blue eyes.

Sephiroth straightened, trying to keep calm. "Sir, we agreed yesterday that the introduction of the new regulations will be done by you," he said through gritted teeth.

"We did?" Lazard looked clueless, but then he donned a professional attitude, pushing up his glasses and nodding. "All right then, we will start with the introduction at 1500 and continue with the new regulations from1515 till 1715." Inwardly he heaved a sigh of relief; now that this was taken care of he would be free to concentrate on Genesis. The redhead leaned into him just so now, almost snuggling against him. The little hairs on the back of Lazard's neck stood up, his skin tingling pleasantly.

But why was Sephiroth still here and didn't leave? Lazard blinked, wondering why the man looked about ready to go into battle.

"Sir," the General said lowly, in a forced calm tone.

Lazard flinched, tentatively asking "Yes?"

Sephiroth took a deep breath. "Shorten. I asked you to shorten that part. You just stretched it from one hour to two."

The confusion on Lazard's face was agonizing (and majorly annoying), and Sephiroth saw no other solution but to turn towards the redheaded bitch, snapping sharply "Could you leave the sucking up to a later point of time. There are people who wield actual responsibilities and have to have an adult talk here. Go play in the Second Class' quarters."

Angeal had watched the conversation with one arched eyebrow.

He knew this was not going to end well.

He could see that Genesis was doing it just to piss off Sephiroth. He could see the wheels turning in his friend's head as his hands roamed up and down the Directors back. He could see the steam starting to come out of Sephiroth's ears.

At Sephiroth's statement, he held his breath. Genesis hand did not stop moving but his blue eyes did turn to Sephiroth and in a smooth voice he responded, "It would be better than playing in the cadet's barracks, like you have been."

"It doesn't affect my work. You are bothering the Director." Sephiroth didn't need to underpin his statement, Lazard's flustered state was apparent enough. The man sensed that something was going on, something bad he didn't want to be caught in between. Which was why he remained silent, hoping that by some miracle the conflict would be solved before it even started, that he would get laid and that he would be able to fulfil his duties too. Right now his head was swimming from overload.

"I think it's affecting your memory. You seem to forget things that you are just told!" Genesis growled back. "And I'm not bothering the Director," Genesis said in a much calmer tone. "Am I Director?"

Angeal was tempted to walk away. He knew that this was going to turn really bad in a moment. He didn't understand why those two always had to fight. Sephiroth looked like he was refraining from punching someone or something and Genesis looked like he was some sort of predator.

"I think we all need to calm down and maybe we can go talk it out over a hot coffee," Angeal said as he tried to interject into the impeding blow-up that was about to occur. He looked at the three men and saw that none of them were even looking at him or seemed to have heard him at all. "Just a nice cup of coffee to smooth things out."

"I'm not taking orders from egomaniac sluts," Sephiroth retorted, ignoring Angeal. Lazard felt a bit forgotten too. Not in the sense of not being part of the conversation but he felt himself being used as a tool, kind of. And all the intimate insults made him inwardly frown. This was no way for SOLDIERs to interact, getting personal and heated, and he was even more surprised to see that side on their prized General who usually was an iceberg. And he didn't want to be dragged in this. Still he wanted to get laid... "I think coffee would be a brilliant idea," he offered weakly.

"And I'm not talking to conceited horn-dogs!" Genesis yelled back. He removed his hand from Lazard's back and put them on his hips and glared at the General.

Angeal had enough of this. "Enough," he boomed and that was enough to get both of their attention and made Lazard nearly jump out of his suit. "You two know better than to behave like this!"

If they wanted to act like children, he was going to treat them like children. Lazard did not need to see and hear this ... no one did, but he was used to it and trying to keep them under control. He grabbed Genesis' arm and then Sephiroth's and started to drag the two stunned men. He knew he had to act quickly before they could retaliate.

He opened the nearest room door. It was a maintenance closet and first threw in Genesis and then pushed in Sephiroth who looked like he was getting ready to protest being treated like he was.

"You two will stay in there until you work out your problems! Got that! Talk to each other like civilized humans for a change!" Angeal said and slammed the door in Sephiroth's face as he was trying to leave the small room. He turned and placed his back to the door so that they wouldn't leave before they finally worked things out.

Lazard was stunned indeed how easily Angeal had handled these two. He did regret that Genesis was out of his reach now, but he was relieved too. In all honestly he had no idea how to stop their fighting; giving them orders would have been pretty futile, because they wouldn't even have heard him. And really, the last thing Lazard wanted was to get in a fight between two super killing machines. Contrary to them the Director was not genetically enhanced.

In the closet Sephiroth was busy with Genesis again. Being shoved into another room had only momentarily distracted him from the matter at hand, namely that Genesis was a goddamn slut. "I might give it a try if it wasn't so utterly futile talking to an imbecile."

Genesis snorted. "I don't know why I would waste my breath on a slutty moronic jerk." He crossed his arms, leaned against the wall and glared at the General. He did allow his eyes to roam up and down Sephiroth's body but quickly brought them to rest at the green glare he was receiving. "It took you all of- what, was it? Ten minutes to get that blond up to your office to fuck his little brains out?"

"If you hadn't interrupted my first training session I hadn't had to set up another one," Sephiroth yelled back, losing his patience now.

Outside Angeal heaved an exasperated sigh, because he could hear them very clearly after all. He pounded against the door harshly, reminding them that they were supposed to have a civil discussion.

The both of them flinched, looking at the door with anxiety. At least Sephiroth had only heard rumours about how lethal a really angry Angeal could be; he didn't want to see it in person.

Gritting his teeth, Sephiroth tried to think about something placating to say, but all that came to mind was a curt, cool "His ass turned out to be boring anyway."

Genesis took in a deep breath and resisted the urge to ask Sephiroth if he meant it. Even with Angeal on the other side of the door, he wasn't going to relent and let Sephiroth off that easy. Not after everything that he had done. No damn way.

He was not so easily manipulated like he was the other times. He cleared his throat and said in a soft and understanding tone of voice, "Then you should have kept my ass in your office or are you afraid that you can't handle it again." He pulled himself away from the wall, his arms still crossed as he glared at the General.

He was anxious to hear his response to that.

"Not at all," Sephiroth replied in a fake sweet, calm voice. Angeal couldn't see his still pissed off glare. His eyes wandered down to Genesis' perfectly shaped, tight round ass. Maybe he should have done that. Genesis' ass was perfect. Besides he knew that the sex with the redhead was amazing. But Sephiroth was a creature of habit and besides, he hadn't known that the blond (he had already forgotten the boy's name) wouldn't be as enjoyable. On top of that he didn't take orders from just anyone and he had felt like fucking the recruit, so he had. He didn't need to justify his actions to Genesis.

Back to the matter at hand, Sephiroth's eyes kept roaming over Genesis' ass blatantly. "Too bad your ass comes with the rest of your personality."

"Would you prefer to have a partner that does nothing but coo over your dick? Those young cadets may be tasty but they don't have a flavour that can satisfy," Genesis spoke through clenched teeth, keeping his voice low. "I'm the only one that can satisfy that monster in your pants and you should just learn to accept it. You feed it a little appetizer and I bet you are still hungry for more. You didn't give it anything would satisfy it. Shame on you for not feeding it properly." He waved his finger in front of Sephiroth's face with a smug smile on his lips.

What happened next happened out of reflex. Sephiroth had no way to rationalize it later on; it was simply following an overwhelming urge.

He bit into Genesis' waving finger.

* * *

**I'm on the edge of my seat, aren't you?**


	17. Chapter 17

**17- Unstable**

* * *

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Genesis:** Soyna  
**Sephiroth and Lazard**: BMIK

* * *

He bit into Genesis' waving finger.

It also served as a very vivid demonstration of the redhead's own words. And the smugness was gone from Genesis' face too, which almost made the General forget about his petulance and look satisfied, even a bit smug himself. "You shouldn't bite off more than you can chew."

Genesis looked at the teeth marks on his now throbbing finger. He was a little stunned that Sephiorth had done such a thing and stared at the small makers that were there.

He narrowed his eyes, "You have proven time and time again that you can't handle me for more than one round." He put his finger in his mouth to sooth the pain for a moment. He let it pop out and pointed it back with a challenge in his voice. He kept his finger a little more out of the way this time though. He would rather have other things nibbled on. "Is that what it is?" he mocked.

"Oh? You can have more of that," Sephiroth growled, predatorily, making a few stalking movements by slowly circling Genesis as if he was prey. His muscles moved smoothly, confidently and his fingers flexed. All the talking about sex had made a fire stir in his body that seemed to burn him from the inside. He was too full of energy, lust and anger which swirled and twisted him and boiled into a dangerous mixture. Unconsciously, the General licked his lips. In the blink of an eye he pressed Genesis against the wall, harshly, one hand on the man's throat, the other on his hip, crawling to Genesis' ass and clawing there.

"You have no idea what kind of monster you are dealing with," he almost whispered, baring his teeth, pushing Genesis' head back to bare his throat and lick over it slowly, sensually and strangely threatening.

Genesis was shocked and then thrilled at the hold that he was suddenly in. He had gotten to Sephiroth and that was a wonder feat. Of course, he hadn't planned on doing it inside a maintenance closet. He had lost control again.

Well, he had to gain control back then.

He turned his head and let the General lick up the side of his neck. He liked that, but he couldn't let him turn into a snivelling bottom without a fight (even though he liked being restrained more than he ever thought he would). He put his hands on Sephiroth's chest and pushed him back, and was pleased when he crashed against the wall and he was the one that was in control again. He pushed a knee in between Sephiroth's legs and could feel his hardness there. He kept his hands on his chest and could feel his heart pounding.

Oh, yes, Sephiroth was his.

"Are you saying that I can't handle you, huh? I beg to differ. I think you are the one that can't handle me," Genesis said as he leaned in and tried to get his mouth on Sephiroth's neck. He had such a tasty neck.

"We will see about that," Sephiroth growled. Using Genesis' distracted state he grabbed the man and they turned about 180 degree. There was an old desk in the cramped room too and Sephiroth forced Genesis against it. At the same time he pulled the redhead closer against his loins, massaging his ass with demanding, possessive movements

His other hand impatiently tore at Genesis' uniform, not bothering much with buttons or zippers but simply getting it off. A nipple was revealed, peeking shyly up as the redhead's shirt got pulled up roughly. Sephiroth instantly bit into it, feeling it harden under the ministrations of his flicking tongue and sharp teeth.

Genesis let out a scream and grabbed at Sephiroth. Sephiroth's hands were absolutely everywhere and the bite ...

... he liked it.

But he wasn't going to end up naked first. He grabbed at the General's jacket and tried to tug it off and tried to pull it off his shoulders. He got his leg in between them and pushed. He felt some his clothes rip and Sephiroth's jacket was pulled roughly down his shoulders.

Genesis tried to get of his feet so that he could push the man against the wall again. He was not going to be at a disadvantage in this case and he was just not going to bend over and take it, he was going to make Sephiroth work for it.

Like it was meant to be.

Genesis didn't hear the knocking at the door asking if everything was okay.

"Go away, we are busy," Sephiroth shouted, fighting off Genesis' attempts to overthrow him. If anything it fuelled his desire and determination.

Outside Lazard tried hard to hear what was going on inside. It sounded violent, but there was no talking anymore. The voices and words had been muffled, but he had gotten a general idea that made the blood shoot into his face. His questioning gaze fell onto Angeal. The man knew his friends best and would also know if they needed help.

"Darn right, we're busy," Genesis purred and tugged at the straps on Sephiroth's chest, but lost his grip as Sephiroth twisted out of his grasp. He had some wonderful naughty images of what he would like to do with them but that could wait for another day. He just wanted them and his belly armour off, because it was getting in the way of freeing the man from his pants.

"For a man that doesn't wear a shirt, you have too many clothes," Genesis complained and grunted. He wanted Sephiroth naked first, damn it and at this rate he was going to lose. He twisted and used all his agility to avoid his hands but it was like Sephiroth had eight of them. He grabbed at the straps again and tugged, hard.

Sephiroth himself had clever fingers and he was used to unbuckling those straps, so he got rid of them relatively easy. Genesis' white belly was revealed, which flexed and moved with the man's attempts to get Sephiroth naked. Not able to resist, the General lowered his head and dipped in his tongue into Genesis' navel without warning, the slick muscle moving sensually, penetrating the little hole.

Outside Angeal stared at the door blankly, trying to comprehend how they could get from hateful bitching and fighting to fucking in less than a minute. He felt like pounding his forehead against a wall repeatedly and methodically.

"Director, sir," he finally said, turning around to the red-faced blond "I think we should leave now. They will be all right on their own."

Lazard blinked at Angeal as he was still trying to truly comprehend what was going on inside. "Are you sure?" It was an automatic response.

There was a loud thump and a yell. "Fuck!" It sounded like Genesis. "Keep that tongue in your mouth until I get _you_ out of your clothes!" Definitely Genesis. Lazard just stared at the door, imagining what was going on the other side and wishing that Angeal would open the door so that he could see.

Genesis grabbed a handful of Sephiroth's hair and tugged, trying to get the upper hand back while still trying to get his clothes off.

Unfazed Sephiroth let his tongue swirl in that little dent, looking up at Genesis smugly before diving in again. The tugging at his hair did hurt, but he was used to that; had his hair been a hindrance he would have cut it long ago. His dextrous fingers were already working on Genesis' pants, pulling them lower and lower.

"Be my guest ... if you can," he purred, slipping his fingers under the waistband, and revealing the head of a juicy, hard cock.

"Yes, we should definitely go," Angeal said decidedly, stepping away from the door with an exasperated frown.

Lazard looked at the door but he didn't really want to leave. Angeal was giving him a hard look as he put his hand on the wall.

"Your pants are coming off first!" Was the yell that came from inside the closet and the door shook from the force of impact. He raised his eyebrows at the sound, before he questioned what they were doing, Angeal grabbed his arm and started to drag him off.

Genesis smirked at the stunned and flushed look on Sephiroth's face. Sephiroth would learn not to underestimate his leg strength as he got his foot in between them and pushed. It was rather gratifying that he was able to push him with that much force and then see the hunger still in his eyes. He quickly tucked himself back painfully in his pants. He was determined to get him naked first and if that didn't happen, it was going to be a hell of a fight.

The last thing Lazard heard was a strangely excited growl that sounded suspiciously like, "You horny little bitch, just you wait till I'm done with you!" He felt his knees weaken and his blood boil. Why did Angeal have to drag him away? It reminded him that actually, Lazard was the one in charge and thus he donned his serious business attitude again, stopping.

"Thank you for escorting me, but I will find the way to my office myself now," he intoned friendly, but decidedly, trying his best to look serious and professional.

In the closet the fight for dominance continued. Sephiroth found Genesis' teeth buried deep in his shoulders and his fingers clawing over his chest, leaving red, angry stripes behind on white skin. The General didn't care, he kept pushing Genesis back. When it came to raw strength the redhead stood no chance and if Sephiroth had _really_ wanted to end this he would have. But Genesis trying to fight him off was kind of cute; it was like playing with a little kitten that kept clawing with its tiny paws.

Genesis knew he was loosing. Sephiroth still had his pants on. He had gotten the jacket off so that he could get a good bite on the General's shoulder and Sephiroth seemed to get further excited when he scratched him.

The marks looked good on him.

The marks looked even better knowing that he was making them on Sephiroth.

He finally got his hands on the button of Sephiroth's pants and they were unceremoniously pulled down and Genesis trapped the General's thighs making it difficult for him to move and use his legs to attack back. He was sure that Sephiroth didn't strip him completely because of that.

"You can't fuck me with those pants on," Genesis blurted.

He had never been so turned on in his life as he was at this moment. He just wanted Sephiroth naked and he wanted him naked, ten minutes ago!

"I can't?" Sephiroth tilted his head in mock confusion. He wanted to fuck Genesis up against the wall, it was a sudden urge that made him dizzy with desire but that would only work if Genesis wouldn't struggle. Too much at least.

Outside the Director had returned and pressed his ear against the door. He heard heavy panting and some moans and wished he could look inside, but he didn't dare open the door even a bit to peep ... This time he had locked the door to the training hall so no one would interrupt them, but that wasn't enough. Lazard was pretty sure that the things going on inside had absolutely nothing to do with professional training. As undignified as it was he had to adjust the aching stick pressing against the too tight fabric of his pants, forming a visible, long and suffering shape.

"If you are going to fuck me, I want to be fucked properly! No fucking clothes," Genesis said, "Just your dick hanging out of your pants is not acceptable. You strip or else I am going to give you a whole new set of scars."

Genesis liked how the scratches and bite marks he had given Sephiorth already and wouldn't mind giving him more. Now it was all a determination of how far Sephiroth really wanted to go.

"Aren't you the epitome of charm today," Sephiroth replied sweetly, his eyes roaming over Genesis being readily sprawled out, promising passionate, mind-blowing sex. Suddenly he bent over his lips close to Genesis' ear, his naked erection pressed against Genesis'. "All right. You get rid of my pants in ten seconds and I will fuck the living daylights out of you. If you fail however..." His wet tongue licked a tingling trail over Genesis' ear shell.

Outside Lazard held his breath. There was no way they could not mean what they said. He almost wished Genesis wouldn't make it so he could take the General's place...

"I won't fail," Genesis said simply and slid to his knees. The only way to get his pants completely off was to deal with his monster boots. Three buckles on each side and a couple of harsh tugs and the pants would be free and he would get the ride he had been asking for.

Sephiroth started to fight him off after five seconds, and he only had one boot off. He threw that against the wall near the door and chuckled as it stuck there. That wasn't his concern. He was getting Sephiroth naked and that was all there was to it. This was his whole focus right now. He wasn't just going to be pushed against the wall and fucked. He wanted to ride. He wanted his legs wrapped around his waist and his hands digging grooves in his shoulders and Sephiroth pounding him. He did not want to end up on the floor being rutted again.

He was damn well going to get what he wanted.

But Sephiroth's boots were so fucking difficult.

Sephiroth's expression went from challenging and smug to blank and finally impatient as it became clear that Genesis would not be able to get rid of his boots in time. The seconds passed, then adding up to a minute and the redhead was still tugging at Sephiroth's boot, starting to cuss and spit profanities. Eventually the silver haired man rolled his eyes and pushed Genesis' hand away to get rid of the boot himself.

Genesis did not like being pushed away from all his hard work but seeing Sephiroth bend over and the long silver hair fall like a gently sun beam down his back and then to expose a very very bite-able looking ass to his view was worth it.

"Fuckin' boot," Genesis said as he admired the view and wondered what it would be like to take a bite out of that ass and play with the heavy balls that were dangling within his view.

Self control was not one of the things that he was good at. His hands moved forward on its own cupped the tempting balls as Sephiroth finished with his other boot. One hand gently on the balls and one hand grabbing a handful of hair and tugging so that Sephiroth's neck arched.

Genesis had to close his eyes for a moment to make sure that he didn't loose his load.

Sephiroth hissed, but the withdrawn look on Genesis' face appeased him enough to get rid of his pants too. It wasn't that easy with Genesis' fingers still curled around his hair and balls, but the pressure only added to his lust. Angeal was totally forgotten, as was the Director, because they were only focused on themselves and their hard, aroused bodies. Their uniforms were piled all over the room and their naked skin was sweaty, scratched and hot.

"Let go of my hair," Sephiroth demanded, turning around and forcing himself between Genesis' legs. His hand cupped a tight buttock to squeeze and massage it again, because he wanted inside that narrow, warm ass.

Genesis grinned and gave it a tug. He was not going to be pushed against the wall. He wanted to be fucked face to face. He used that hair as leverage and wrapped one of his legs around Sephiroth's waist and hoisted up, so that he was nearly suspended as his other leg was no longer touching the ground. He finally was going to get what he wanted out of the man.

He let go of the hair and placed a firm grip on the General's shoulder as he was well aware of Sephiroth's hand cupping and spreading his ass cheeks.

The position Genesis took was not what Sephiroth had had in mind and for a moment he was confused in an unpleasant way. However he had an ability to quickly adjust to changes in plans, to be flexible and the way Genesis was straddling his lap was quite interesting. He hadn't been in that position for a long time and if Genesis earned his right to be atop of him he would grant the redhead the honour of being there. First he bucked his hips though, attempting to shake the redhead off. The friction on his cock was pure bliss.

"Now what's that? Are we playing little cowgirl?" he smirked, bucking again, violently and powerfully. Genesis landing on his ass on the cold floor would be a hilarious sight.

Genesis snorted and held on, tight as Sephiroth was trying to shake him off. He dug his nails into Sephiorth shoulder as he rubbed his ass against the cock that was now positioned between his cheeks. He also used his strong thigh muscles to grip around his waist even tighter. He hoped that Sephiroth had some lube, but he would take him dry if he had too just to prove to the man that he was his and that he as finally in control.

"A good rider knows how to control his beast," Genesis gasped as he struggled to remain in his position. The last thing he wanted was to end up on the floor on his hands and knees and Sephiroth pounding into him. It would be good, but this was going to be so much better, and less humiliating.

Sephiroth laughed at that. It sounded amused, and a bit patronizing. "No rider can ever control a beast. The beast chooses to go along with the rider's antics for a while, but he can never know when the beast will strike and bring about his downfall." The last words he purred. Genesis' nails in his chest were drawing little droplets of blood, but Sephiroth didn't care. He bucked again, letting his hard flesh glide along the twitching, clenching hole that Genesis seemed eager to have filled.

Genesis sighed in response. He wanted this so much... The sight of Sephiroth covered with _his _scratches and the small welts of blood, he wanted to feel more. Being held and teased was not enough. He wanted more and his cock poking at him was exactly what he wanted.

He looked around the room and saw a small pink bottle on the table. He leaned over to try to reach for that. "Sephiroth... we need that," he whined as he stretched for it. He hoped Sephiroth understood why they needed it.

Genesis was getting to the point where he was thinking that it couldn't be too bad if they fucked dry. He knew he would really regret it later, but the snoop would do the trick. "Use that," Genesis said as he raked one hand down his sides.

He loved how beautiful the red looked against Sephiroth's skin.

"You need something?" Sephiroth teased, easily grabbing the bottle and holding it behind his back. His head dipped forward though and his teeth sank into Genesis' collarbone and then into his exposed nipple, chewing it. "You ask for it," he breathed, pushing his hips up again. It was the least Genesis could do after Sephiroth had so graciously allowed the redhead to ride him, even though Genesis had lost the bet.

"Otherwise I will fuck you dry."

Outside Lazard's face went redder and redder. He so wanted to see it, but he still didn't dare. He didn't even dare opening his pants to free his cock and stroke it... But he was so goddamn horny from the sounds and his imagination alone!

"Damn you," Genesis said as he had conflicting feelings. One part of him wanted to reach over and pour the bottle all over his dick and the other part of him wanted to make sure that Sephiroth kept nibbling on his skin. It felt absolutely amazing.

"I need that," he said. "Sephiroth." He couldn't help but groan out the man's name. "Please. No more games and let me ride!"

Thrilled, Sephiroth handed over the bottle that Genesis wanted to use as lube. How could he possibly deny such a request? His cock yearned to be inside Genesis. He only really pretended to keep up a facade of control; one minute longer and he would have entered the redhead dry, because he couldn't wait any longer.

Genesis grabbed the bottle and held onto Sephiroth with just one hand. Genesis wasn't sure how he was going to use the stuff. It was quite thin but it was very slippery.

"We have to start carrying proper lube around," Genesis mumbled, "If we are going to keep doing things like this." He shifted his weight and held the bottle to the middle of Sephiroth's chest and started to pour it down. "Slick it up and get it in there." Genesis said as he reached around with the liquid that was on his fingers and quickly slipped his own fingers inside himself. He was not willing to move too much from the position he was in. He was not relinquishing the hold that he had around his waist.

He wanted this and now and he was going to get what he wanted for a change.

Sephiroth smirked, lazily stroking his cock, slicking it. Genesis appeared so busy now, so horny... The comment about carrying lube around just in case went ignored by the General, because he didn't want to think about such things now. They always came with the bitter aftertaste of establishing a routine and routine was what Sephiroth tried to escape.

His fingers dug into Genesis' soft flesh as the General positioned himself, his moist, glistening cock at the man's entrance. He forced the redhead's hips down so Genesis would impale himself on Sephiroth's hard flesh.

Genesis let out a deep groan as he went back to pawing at Sephiroth's shoulders.

Sephiroth knew how to fuck and that was all there was to it. It was perfect as it slid inside, even with the makeshift lube. He started to rock and position himself so that it was hitting that perfect spot inside of him.

Genesis let out a scream as he found the perfect pace and angel. He gripped his legs tighter around Sephiroth and rode. He closed his eyes and just let himself feel everything. The arms around his waist, the hardness inside of him, the wonderful short breaths that he was causing Sephiroth. He used all his muscle control that he had spent a lifetime developing to ride the General.

"I'm," Genesis said and groaned, "going to owe Angeal a whole case of vodka for locking us in the closet."

"Stop talking and keep moving," Sephiroth grunted, quickening things up a bit by meeting Genesis' fluid movements with powerful, deep thrusts of his own. The press conference would be soon, as annoying as it was, and he had absolutely no excuse to not be there...

Genesis' fierce aching, and rising and falling effectively pushed the General's busy thoughts aside, because the redhead was really good at this. Besides the sight of him penetrating himself with Sephiroth's cock as if it was a mere tool made for his pleasure, the way his eyes were half closed, his back arched, his head fell back and urgent, deep moans fell from his parted lips was a major turn on. Genesis' own red dick bounced back and forth between his legs, his naked skin was flushed and glistening and altogether he was just too beautiful to be real. It made Sephiroth almost apathetic as he stared from under hooded lids, his face impassive.

Genesis sped up the pace as much as his aching thighs would allow. He was going to have a sore ass and sore thighs after this.

"Touch me," he begged. He needed a bit more friction on his neglected cock and he would go over the edge and he was using all his strength in his arms to keep himself moving on Sephiroth cock.

Dizzy, the General moved his hand from Genesis' thigh to his cock, embracing the thick flesh in his palm. It throbbed and was warm and the veins pulsed in his grip as he started a slow rhythm at first, pulling the thin skin down and then up. Sephiroth's own orgasm built rapidly. His body felt heavy and light with rising excitement. His skin tingled and hurt at the same time where Genesis had left his marks. The General's hips shot up, ramming his dick deep inside his partner, causing moans and gasps.

Outside Lazard assumed from the speed of their moans, and the quick slapping noises of their bodies that they were about to be done. He felt light- headed and desperate, sweat running down his temple, because he was so turned on by the noises and the forbidden acts he was committing by peeping on his inferiors, but he had no outlet for it.

It didn't take but a few strokes for Genesis to burst. Genesis threw himself forward and buried his face in Sephiroth's neck and bit it as he came, screaming his name into his flesh. It took all of Genesis' strength to keep moving despite the urge to stop. He wasn't going to stop until Sephiroth came and realized that his ass ... belong with him.

Genesis was not sure if he liked how that sounded in his own head, but pushed that aside as he concentrated on moving and making Sephiroth scream for him.

Despite Genesis' efforts to quiet himself down Lazard could hear him very clearly. They were obviously having a blast and for a moment the Director imagined himself sandwiched between them: Sephiroth's powerful cock in his ass and Genesis' tight rear clenching around his own aching cock. It was almost too much.

Inside the closet Sephiroth grunted as Genesis' semen spilled over his hand and onto his twitching belly. He pounded into the redhead's firm, heavenly ass and came only a few thrusts later with a groan, his fingers buried deep in Genesis' hair and pressing the man's mouth closer to the wound he was biting.

Genesis was grateful to finally stop moving as it was too much. He didn't ask Sephiroth to move though. He didn't want to be just shunned again and he hated that he was feeling like he was going to be just left as a used toy again.

Sephiroth was his. He had bitten and scratched him. The bite that he began to lick in order to sooth it, was still bleeding slightly. The grip on his hair lessened but did not move.

He loosened his legs from around the General but did not relinquish his hold. He could feel Sephiroth softening inside of him as well as the sting from the rough sex. He didn't open his eyes and held on.

He wasn't going to let Sephiroth just push him aside again. He had to realize now that they were more than just quick fucks to each other. He just had too.

"Get up. I have a press conference to attend to." Sephiroth stared at the ceiling, drained of his energy. He didn't particularly feel like getting up, but he had duties to fulfil. And he needed to quickly get a shower before appearing on camera.

Outside Lazard moaned, clamping his cock through his pants. He had to leave, before they would see him, but with a massive hard-on that was easier said than done. He needed to get to his office without anyone seeing him and he needed to get rid of his erection before the conference that would be in half an hour!

Inside Genesis lifted himself off of Sephiroth still trying to catch his breath. He wanted to admire the scratched and bitten man a little while longer. Just a little while but knew that he couldn't dally too much. He lifted himself up and looked at the clothes around the room and then back down at Sephiorth with a smirk and still straddling the man. "Do you need to borrow my shirt?"

Sephiroth snorted, pushing Genesis off. He inspected his deeply scratched ad bitten chest with a frown. A shirt would have been a good idea indeed, but that would have drawn only more questions because Sephiroth never wore a shirt. And those wounds could be passed off as evidence of a fierce fight as well.

"Hand me my stuff," he said distractedly, still inspecting his chest.

Genesis moved off of him. "Find your own shit, you ruined my shirt," Genesis said as he picked up his and held it up, "So you couldn't even wear it if I could offer it." He sat cross legged, and remained naked on the floor with the tattered shirt in his hand.

Wordlessly Sephiroth got up and grabbed his clothes. He didn't have time to bother with the redhead's mood swings. He had just given Genesis a grandiose fuck, so what was he complaining about now anyways? Sephiroth didn't get it.

Not bothering to put them on he opened the door and went straight to the showers in the adjoining room, because it was late. Neither of them noticed Lazard, who had hidden in the training room and who really wished that he had left. Seeing first Sephiroth storm off to the shower, covered in scratches and very naked ... he really needed to get out of there and take care of the stiff problem in his pants.

There was also Genesis slowly and gracefully standing up, naked and holding his tattered shirt as he gathered the remains of his clothes.

Lazard remained hidden until he was gone as well. Then he had to deal with a way to cool himself down.

Genesis was tempted to follow Sephiroth but didn't. He had learned his lesson. Sephiroth didn't like all that affection stuff after sex, even thought it was what he craved but he did feel a little bit of an accomplishment.

He had made Sephiroth fuck him with a wave of a finger. He looked at his finger that Sephiroth had bitten. The man couldn't be as unaffected as he acted and Genesis held that smug thought inside.

He smiled as he put on his pants and walked uncomfortably out of the training room and headed back to his apartment. He would have time for a quick shower before he got to watch Sephiroth's press conference.

* * *

**_For those of you that don't know, snoop is just soap and water, used to check for gas leaks. It is think and slippery. Probably not the most comfortable lube._**

**_These two are so complicated._**


	18. Chapter 18

**18- Unstable.**

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Genesis and Tseng:** Soyna

**Sephiroth and Lazard**: BMIK

hr

Sephiroth was perfectly presentable twenty minutes later. The press conference would take place in one of the official rooms, and a lot of journalists and photographers had appeared. The noises of their humming and talking were deafening. Luckily Sephiroth wouldn't have to say much; this was one of those occasions where he only participated because it looked good and the crowd demanded he show up for some pretty pictures on page three of the Midgar Times and in the fanclubs.

Lazard's explanations were so boring. Sephiroth's brilliant eyes started to dull, though outwardly he maintained a perfect facade, his back straight, his figure superior and calm.

His gaze drifted over the crowd but there was nothing interesting to see so they eventually settled at the back of Lazard who was clinging to his desk, speaking into the microphone endlessly. Was it just the General or was their Director adopting a strange stance?

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes a bit, but he couldn't see what was bothering the man and he couldn't stare too obviously.

"General Sephiroth will answer your questions now."

The statement pulled the silver haired man out of his trance and he went to the desk that Lazard just left, his papers held in front of his lap.

The flurry of camera flashes almost blinded him. A huge TV camera was zooming onto him.

Sephiroth waited stoically for them to quiet down, his hands casually embracing the sides of the desk, making his appearance even more impressive. He was dominating the room with his sheer presence. He gave his little part of the speech and then asked the question that he hated answering more than anything in the world. "Are there any questions?"

The room became a flurry of voices until Sephiroth pointed to a young reporter in the corner.

The reporter cleared his throat and spoke loud and clear over the clicking cameras. "General, sir, can you tell us what happened to cause all those scratches on your chest? Are there some monsters in the area we should be worrying about?"

This question had absolutely nothing to do with the matter at hand whatsoever, but it had been asked and it couldn't be ignored.

"There has been a vicious beast, but it has been taken care of. The scratches are not worth mentioning. There is no danger to be wary of."

His eyes wandered over the crowd to pick another reporter and caught a shock of blond hair. Sephiroth didn't think anything of Cloud standing in the background and pointed at a woman in a red costume. "Yes?"

Angeal watched the press conference with his hand over his face and standing behind the couch. Genesis was on the couch with a rather smug look on his face and smelling of common dish soap.

Genesis looked up at his childhood friend, "He asked for every scratch and deserved every one of them. You can't see where I bit him and you can see where he bit me!" Genesis thrust his hand up to show the teeth marks on his finger. "See!"

"I don't want to see it," Angeal grunted but he had to look anyways. His eyes were also inevitably drawn to the TV, where the camera made a big deal of zooming onto Sephirot's new marks. Angeal knew that the next day there would be an article in the newspapers, how Sephiroth had fought a giant beast and protected the city of Midgar from its claws and what-not. It was so ridiculously far away from the truth that Angeal felt moved to laugh. But he didn't.

"How much longer do you want to keep this up?" he asked tiredly, walking into the kitchen to get a glass of milk from the fridge.

"Keep what up?" Genesis said as he smiled at the TV. He really wished that Sephiroth would take off his coat and show everyone the bite mark that was on his shoulder. He was contemplating getting up and having a shower but his thighs were burning from the earlier activity. It was the best work out that he had ever had.

Angeal came back with his milk and ignored the TV, where more unimportant questions were asked that had little to do with the contents of the conference but a lot with Sephiroth's personal life.

"This ... I don't even know what to call it — friendship with benefits." He thought he remembered having heard Sephiroth use the term. "Aren't you getting tired of this? You are treating each other like doormats. I wouldn't even wish that upon my worst enemy." He shook his head, sipping at his milk.

Genesis looked up at Angeal and sighed. "The benefits are quite good with this friendship," Genesis said with a smile and could see the frustrated look on Angeal's face.

He sat up. "Listen Angeal," Genesis said with a sigh. "That is all that he is willing to offer me and that is what I am going to take. I'll change him and make him realize that it's more, but if it makes him more comfortable, then so be it." Genesis stretched. "He will get over it soon enough and realize that I am the perfect person for him and he will stop being an asshole about the whole thing."

"I want to know from what inexhaustible source you are drawing your optimism." Angeal sighed too, setting the glass aside and shaking his head. "I'm worried about you Genesis. Don't you think that you deserve more than being treated like that? What if nothing changes at all? How far are you willing to go?"

Secretly he doubted that Sephiroth would change for anyone or anything. Though he called the man a friend and respected him he was aware that they were not close, on an emotional level. That was not to say that he didn't trust in Sephiroth's abilities and his loyalty to his acquaintances. But the General managed to keep everyone at a distance. Angeal had no idea what was going on in his mind, what moved him or what made him happy, despite the many talks they had had. It was never really personal.

Genesis looked at his finger. "I know I'm more than just a fling for him," Genesis said. "I get his attention and he just has to get over his own complexes. He has to get over his fear of someone caring for him and vice versa. You'll see."

Genesis understood what Angeal was trying to say. Sephiroth was always a distant sort of guy but he saw a little past that and it would just take a little more time.

"And the sex is a wonderful perk!" Genesis pronounced. "I just have to remember to carry around lube if this is going to continue. I think I'm getting a rash from the stuff he found in that closet."

"Just... spare me the details and do whatever you want," Angeal groaned, leaning his head on his arms on the table and trying to get the disturbing mental image out of his head.

The press conference was finished and the regular program took over. He just really hoped that Genesis was right and not chasing a dream that would leave him exhausted and hurt.

Lazard was glad to be in the sanctuary of his office. Personally, he felt that the conference had been a disaster. With no concentration and a raging hard-on it was a miracle that he had made it through, but that was probably thanks to the press that was more concerned with Sephiroth than his report. He had known that the man would proof useful some day. Sinking back in his chair Lazard finally opened his pants to free his caged erection. He looked at it blankly and sighed.

Lazard was not aware of the man that was approaching his door at that moment or else he wouldn't have taken himself out of his pants.

Tseng had a small clip board in his hand with the various information he needed to talk to the director about: the incidents with the SOLDIERs and the activities that he had been observing lately on the cameras.

It was getting out of hand and the press conference was nearly a disaster because of the antics of the prized SOLDIERs. Luckily, it was saved and Lazard had somehow pulled it off and Sephiroth had been lying through his teeth.

He reached the secretary and announced his presence.

Bella looked up from her computer and smiled. "The Director just got in, please, go ahead." Tseng had an appointment so she didn't deem it necessary to inform her boss of the anticipated guest again. He was always so meticulous, knowing his own schedule by heart, never missing any appointment so she didn't even entertain the idea of Lazard not being prepared.

It proved to be fatal as Tseng went ahead and entered the office, making Lazard almost jump out of his chair. He didn't though, but quickly dropped a file onto his exposed erection, hoping he had hid it quickly enough.

"Tseng," he said, a droplet of sweat running down his temple. "What can I do for you? I am busy, I'm afraid, so I would appreciate it if we could shorten our meeting or postpone it all together."

"I'm afraid my matters cannot wait," Tseng said curtly but his eyes did not miss anything. Lazard was not a jumpy man but from today's antics and from what he observed, he was well aware of the man's problem. It had been evident during the whole press conference.

For a man that normal had very good control in public, he was slipping. That needed to be corrected.

"Fine then, what is it?" Lazard folded his hands in his lap, looking at the man over the rim of his glasses. It was hot in here and he got a headache from all the stress and blood loss, because all of it was pooling and pumping through his cock. He would have loved to kick Tseng out, but he couldn't get up. Not without embarrassing himself, at least.

"When we made the appointment you mentioned some issues with some of the SOLDIERs. What is it about?"

Tseng put the clip board on the desk and opened it. He took out the first folder.

"Your control on your elite SOLDIERs needs to tighten," Tseng said and opened it in front of Lazard. The picture was of Sephiroth and Genesis in his office; Genesis on his knees and Sephiroth's hand in his bright red hair. It was obvious what was occurring in the picture.

"I have more pictures that are similar to this. If it was in the confines of his office it could be overlooked," Tseng said and flipped open another folder that showed the same couple in a much different surrounding. It had been one of Tseng's favourite restaurants. He was going to ensure that he did not get that booth at Monteno's when he went there.

Lazard suppressed a groan with all the energy he had left. It was above him what he had done in a previous life to be tortured like that. Here he was with a giant hard-on that he could barely hide, suffering through pictures that only fuelled his inappropriate fantasies.

"I don't need to see more of this. Consider it as being taken care of. Anything else?" he said tightly, shifting a bit in his seat. He just wished this meeting to be over so he could run to the bathroom and relieve himself.

Tseng observed the colour on his face and refrained from smiling.

"And there is the matter of Sephiroth's private gym," Tseng said and flipped open another folder. It was a rather sexy image of a young blond cadet being thoroughly screwed by the General.

Even Tseng admitted that the image was alluring when Reno showed it to him.

"The only SOLDIER that we haven't got doing anything inappropriate is Angeal," Tseng said.

Lazard was exhausted. "What do you want me to do about it? He is our poster boy, the public loves him. I cannot just fire him. He does a good job and that is the only vice he has. The Goddess knows what happens if we take that away from him, it is hard to control him already. I will talk to him, emphasize the utmost importance of being discreet, but that is not so say that he will listen."

"He seems to be becoming attached to Genesis," Tseng said as he pulled out a picture of what appeared to be Genesis riding Sephiroth in the closet that he had been locked in earlier by Angeal. "This arrangement can be used to our advantage."

Tseng could see another bead of sweat roll down Lazard's forehead. Of course ... he had the pictures of the Director listening in on the activities in the closet as well. He was well aware of how it affected the Director.

"You got cameras in there too?" Lazard ignored the statement, taking the picture. He paled. If they had pictures there ... He didn't want to know where else they had cameras.

"Look, I'm really not feeling well. I suggest you do what you deem necessary and I will have a disciplinary talk with Sephiroth. That should solve the matter."

Was it just him or were Tseng's dark eyes roaming all over him? The man's calm, smooth voice and his precise movements unnerved Lazard, making him even more uncomfortable down there.

Tseng allowed a smirk to form on his lips, enjoying the Director's nervousness. "We have cameras everywhere, Lazard."

Tseng tossed a picture across the desk and was pleased when it landed on the straining lap of the director. "You should never underestimate what the Turks are aware of."

He straightened his jacket. "But first, you will need to ensure that Sephiroth and Genesis continue to amuse themselves and limit the activity they are having with the cadets. That will be the first priority before we can deal with other issues."

Lazard picked up the picture with shaking hands, staring at it wide eyed. Hadn't he been so horny and tired he would have been outraged by the impudence with which the Turks dared to invade his privacy and sat down in HIS office now, having the nerve to grin into his face. 

"Get out."

He didn't even hear the rest of Tseng's evil scheming. He just wanted the man far, far away from himself.

"I suggest we stay on topic before you kick me out," Tseng said simply and folded his hands in front of him. "Would hate to have one of the fanclubs get a hold of any of these pictures now."

He tilted his head to the side and waited for Lazard to yell at him some more and kick him out or give in. He was hoping for more of a fight but it did seem that he lost a lot of his intellect with his blood pooling in is dick. He had seen it before and he did plan on using it to his advantage.

He walked around the desk now and stood beside Lazard, still looking down at him and making it harder for him to hide the problem in his pants. He hadn't scared it out of him yet. The man had it bad and that was a tactical advantage and Tseng was curious as to what he was hiding, he would openly admit it if he was asked.

"SOLDIERs and their sexual deviancy would be eaten up by the public especially with those two," Tseng continued. "You can make them keep their antics to the bedrooms and out of the public eye. Angeal, we believe, is the best choice of a mediator between them and has stemmed many an incident from getting worse, but I do believe it should become a stronger mandate for him as well as yourself. A small level of increased control makes a difference."

Tseng wondered if Lazard was even paying attention. His eyes were on the explicit pictures in his lap and a hand still remained under the folder and his arm seemed to be quivering as if he was trying to restrain himself.

It was quite a sight and Tseng was enjoying it.

Lazard felt helpless in the face of Tseng's powerful presence. The man had ignored a direct order and just continued with business as usual. On top of that he didn't make any comment on the photo in Lazard's lap. Well, he didn't have to, it was self-explanatory and the psychological effect was even more gruelling. Lazard had no idea what the man was thinking about it and he had no opportunity to justify it or explain it.

He had continuously emphasized that he didn't want to talk about it now but Tseng just brushed him off. What was Lazard to do? Call security? Tseng WAS the security.

When the man came closer Lazard eyed him nervously, resisting the urge to roll backwards with his chair to evade him. Tseng's movements seemed almost predatory and Lazard shuddered as suddenly a too vivid image infiltrated his mind of the man naked, above him and fucking him with a smirk while pinning Lazard's wrists above his head.

The Director closed his eyes and took a deep, shaky breath, fighting for some self-control. He had been exposed to too many sexual images today to be properly coherent. He didn't say anything since it seemed that Tseng would just go on and on with his monologue, regardless if Lazard had input to contribute or not.

"I realize that this is a daunting task," Tseng continued in a cool, calm voice. He could see that he was shaking Lazard to the core and he loved how it looked on him. "But there is not enough time to talk about all that needs to get done now and that 'press conference' seems to have taken a heavy toll on you."

Tseng reached forward and ran his fingers over Lazard's shoulder for a moment, as if he was dusting off lint that was there. He knew it was a similar gesture to what Genesis had done to him earlier. He had done it on purpose.

"Why don't we talk about this back in my office after you gather yourself," Tseng said not hiding where his eyes were wandering up and down the well dressed man. "We can discuss strategy in how to handle those troublesome SOLDIERs. I do have experience in that regards with troublesome Turks and can aid you in this."

He gave the shoulder a firm pat and stared at the Director's pale blue eyes. He refrained from smiling and kept his face clear of emotions. He was pretty sure that it showed in his eyes though.

Tseng did like to tease blonds.

Lazard tensed at the touch, his hypersensitive nerves screaming at him. It was just a short encounter, barely worth noticing but it left Lazard's self-control crumbling spectacularly. The tingling from where Tseng's fingers had connected with his body, even through the layer of fabric send waves of tingles and shudders through his tense muscles. His blue eyes threatened to roll back in his head. His cock leaked heavily.

"I'll be there. Now go ... please."

Tseng move away from the desk. "I think an hour should be more than enough time for you to ... gather yourself up." Tseng almost laughed at how tense the Director was. "I will ensure that there will be lunch, as I'm sure that this conversation will take a while." Tseng let his words deepen as he gathered the pictures on the desk and looked pointedly at the ones that were in his lap. "Do bring those, so I can keep my files in order."

Lazard nodded, but he had absolutely no intention of bringing those pictures back. It was outrageous that the Turks dared keeping such material of their superiors! That must all have been Rufus' doing, surely the brat was to blame!

Lazard sighed a breath of relief after Tseng left the office. Instantly he threw the files on his desk, told his secretary via the intercom that he didn't want to be disturbed and ran to the bathroom. His pants were already down, so he leaned against the cool tiles, finally grabbing his cock and palming it violently. The strokes were quick and hard as was his breathing. He closed his eyes, letting his cock glide through his hand while he thought of the noises he had heard from the closet, the pictures he had seen of Genesis being rimmed, of Genesis sucking Sephiroth's feverishly and of Cloud being impaled over and over again, his sweet tight ass red and wet with come.

It drove him over the edge three minutes later and Lazard moaned deeply, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut as his belly tightened and a knot there exploded. Hot semen shot forth from his cock, splashing onto the tiles of the floor and running down his fingers.

Lazard needed a few moments to come down. His orgasm had been violent and short, but he didn't feel fully satisfied. There was still a lingering feeling of need, of wanting more. He pushed himself off the wall, cleaned away the evidence of his embarrassment and then cleaned himself up too, because he had to be presentable. He was still tired and spent, but at least his mind was clearer now.

Outside Tseng had heard the frantic voice over the intercom of Lazard demanding that he not be disturbed. He smiled inwardly as he made his way back to his office.

He would watch that video later.

He had cameras everywhere. He had to prepare for Lazard arrival. Now that he wouldn't be so high strung, it may be a worth while encounter. Tseng passed his secretary. "Mary-Ann, Lazard will be arriving in forty-five minutes. Have my regular lunch order doubled for that time."

She nodded and he continued into his office.

He wondered if Lazard would expect more out of him than just a meeting. He chuckled to himself. Well, he did like to tease blonds.


	19. Chapter 19

**Unstable**

* * *

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Genesis and Angeal:** Soyna  
**Sephiroth and Zack**: BMIK

* * *

Genesis whistled as he walked into the First Class Lounge. He was looking forward to a nice salad and a glass of something strong for lunch. He was pleased to see that the Lounge was quiet and a familiar head of silver hair in one of the side lounges. He had his nose in a book and seemed distracted by it.

"Don't bother him," Angeal said quickly.

"But I just want to have lunch and that is my favourite spot," Genesis said. He wasn't even fibbing on that one. He did like that corner because that was where the books were and the mirrors. "Don't worry, I will behave. I promise."

Angeal wanted to protest, but Genesis was already on his way, so he had no choice but shake his head in misery and follow.

Sephiroth flicked a page, sipping his coffee. His eyes followed the lines of words quickly though really he didn't need to read them because he knew them by heart already. 'A history of war' was his favourite book and though he seldomly chose this method of relaxing (he usually preferred fucking over reading) today he had had enough sex already. Besides, he sought quiet now and didn't want to deal with anyone.

So immersed was he in his readings that he didn't even notice the two men that approached him, one of them grinning wickedly, the other looking as if a catastrophe was about to strike.

Genesis sat abruptly beside Sephiroth, grabbing the book from his hand. "What are you reading? This is crap! You really need to expand your mind with some poetry," Genesis said, closing the book and throwing it at the table.

"Get lost." Clearly, Sephiroth was in one of his anti-social moods. He hadn't come here to be pestered but because he wanted to be alone and relax a bit, the conference had been strenuous. Stupid reporters had asked stupid questions for half an hour that had absolutely NOTHING to do with the new regulations the conference had actually been about. What a completely useless, unprofessional bunch...

The General acknowledged Angeal with a look though, that wasn't particularly friendly but not hostile either. Angeal nodded, taking a stance that indicated that he attempted to leave for another table, but Genesis apparently wouldn't have it.

"I have an inherent sense of direction, it is nearly impossible for me to get lost," Genesis said with a smile. "You need to read something new and enlightening. You already know everything about war."

He was ignoring Angeal who looked like he was threatening to drag him away.

Genesis was not going to let a little grumpiness get in his way.

Sephiroth wondered with mild astonishment why he hadn't turned Genesis into a bloody smear on the wall yet. Angeal's presence might have something to do with that. Or maybe not.

The one thing he knew that would definitely not make them go away was starting a discussion about literature- he'd had one too many of those already. And Genesis was relentless, especially when it came to defending his precious poetry.

"What do you want," he said curtly. It was not really a question but a 'let's get this over with asap' statement. He doubted that the smugly grinning redhead would take the bait. But maybe Angeal would be a bit loyal and see his misery and would drag Genesis away...

Genesis gave a dramatic sigh as he leaned back on the couch. "It has been such an _exhausting_ day," he said and threw his arm over his forehead. "I just want a nice lunch, a coffee in some company that is _not grumpy_." His tone was light until he got the last part.

He was going to add that he was just here for some cuddles, but he knew that would send Sephiroth running. Sitting at his side would have to do until he could get him to realize that it was part of what it was like to be in a relationship with a real person, instead of a fuck toy that he was used too.

"Speaking of which, yours looks cold," Genesis said and sat up sharply. "I will get us all fresh cups." Before anyone could stop him, he got up to fetch them all drinks from the machine.

"Angeal, do you want tea instead? Of course you do. Be right back."

Angeal didn't have a chance to answer and just looked after the redhead, mouth half open. Then he turned back to Sephiroth with an apologetic look, but Sephiroth just waved at a chair in resignation. It would be much harder to convince Genesis to leave him alone than enduring the man's presence for a bit and _then_be left alone. Or so he thought.

"Did you see the conference?" he asked, morosely because he still thought that the press had been abhorrently superficial and annoying. From the corner of his eye he saw Genesis fighting with the coffee machine, trying to carry three hot cups with his hands, until he found the trays.

Angeal nodded and sat down. "Yes, I did," Angeal said and with a crooked smile responded. "You did very good at deflecting the questions, but calling whatever scratched you a 'beast' may have increased Genesis' ego."

Angeal thought he might as well warn Sephiroth a little bit about Genesis. He wasn't sure how his friend was going to pursue this 'friendship' but he knew that he was. The way Sephiorth's eyes wandered he wondered if the General was in denial.

"It is utterly impossible to increase his ego," Sephiroth stated dryly. "And I was not referring to that, but the idiocy of the press." A snort fell from his lips, before he occupied them with sipping of his cold, black coffee.

"And you still owe me for that one." Sephiroth turned his gaze back at Angeal who calmly sat opposite him, arms crossed over his chest in a relaxed, non-defensive manner. "It is your fault I looked like that and I do not wish to be locked in a closet ever again. I will let it slide this time only."

Angeal chuckled, he couldn't help it. Despite the fact that he really didn't want to hear his two friends screwing, but had hoped that they would have resolved the issue like civilized people, they had resolved ... well, they had to have resolved something in that session in the closet. "If you really wanted to you could have left at any time, but from what little I heard, I would say that it wasn't that much of a problem."

Genesis was making his way over with the tray of drinks and a smile on his face. Despite everything and how he disapproved, Genesis was happy, so who was he to stop them.

"And you're welcome," Angeal added quickly before Genesis came within ear shot.

Sephiroth threw his friend a strange look as if he didn't understand why Angeal had made that comment, but then he was distracted by Genesis putting the tray on the table and putting Sephiroth's coffee in front of him. It was black and strong, just the way he liked it. When he had started drinking coffee at the tender age of 13 he remembered clearly how disgusting that black stuff had tasted to him. He'd spiked it with excessive amounts of milk and sugar, one of his superiors joking that he must certainly have killed all the caffeine within. But that didn't matter, because Sephiroth had only been interested in staying awake. Now, years later, he was practically immune to caffeine and the bitter taste of black coffee.

"There you go."

The General looked up at the smiling redhead but didn't bother thanking him. It wasn't like he had asked for this, or their unwanted company. Still he took the mug, adorned with a brand new ShinRa logo, and drank from it

"Here you go Angeal. I know you prefer tea, but they only have that bland stuff, so it is better to have the coffee," Genesis said and slid in the seat beside Sephiroth, so that his thigh touched his.

"Your press conference was quite a success, Sephiroth. It is a good thing you recovered it from Lazard's horrible beginning. He seemed awfully distracted," Genesis said and took a sip of his own coffee. He really did need this.

"Yes. He must be stressed. I don't recall having seen him so ill-prepared." Sephiroth frowned, trying to remember. "The new regulations are fairly simple and easy to adopt, they can hardly be the cause for such distraction."

He wouldn't have cared if it hadn't been he who was the one to suffer directly from it. Lazard was his superior and if he couldn't work well Sephiroth was the one to bear the consequences. He had enough work as it was.

Angeal remained quiet, trying his coffee but not really liking it. The two of them seemed able to have a decent conversation that wasn't turning into a fight. For now. Angeal gave them 5 minutes before the yelling and fighting would start

Genesis shook his head. "The Director is so uptight. He needs to get laid." He took another sip of the coffee and was glad to see that Sephiroth was not complaining about his. He could see that Angeal was not enjoying his. The man really had to enjoy the pleasure of coffee.

He would have preferred a latte, but the machines needed to be updated and now that he was a First Class SOLDIER, there would have to be some changes in the lounge.

"Don't you agree, Angeal?" Genesis asked.

Angeal remembered the Director's desperate face when he had dragged him out of the training hall as soon as Genesis and Sephiroth got it on in the closet. He also remembered how helplessly transfixed Lazard had been when Genesis flirted with him.

On the one hand he didn't want to gossip. On the other he was tempted to conduct a little social experiment. It was just for their own good.

"Well, he did seem to enjoy your attention, Genesis," the man said non-committally, feigning innocence as he pushed his mug away. Predictably, Sephiroth narrowed his eyes in displeasure.

"He might get laid more often if he wasn't such a... nevermind." Sephiroth sipped at his coffee, looking out of the window. His mood had gotten a bit better actually, with a fresh cup of warm coffee, but now it was quickly deteriorating again. Why did Angeal have to bring up that douche? Not that Lazard wasn't suited for the office job, he certainly was good sitting behind a computer. But he was no SOLDIER, had never been in the field, never been exposed to real danger but politics. What could anyone possibly find attractive about him? It wasn't Sephiroth's habit to speak ill of his superior either so he had caught himself before he could slip up

Genesis frowned into his coffee. "Well, at least he can wear white pants because he doesn't leave his chair behind his desk. You think a man like that would have a bigger ass. What do you think of him Angeal?" Genesis said as he looked over at him. "What do you think of Lazard?

"I think he is a competent man; intelligent, polite, respectful... You should ask him out," Angeal suggested cruelly. On the one hand he was hoping that maybe the two of them would get along, that a miracle happened and he got a break from all the Sephiroth versus Genesis trouble. On the other hand he wanted to push Sephiroth's buttons because the man was so painfully oblivious to what was going on that _someone_ needed to write it out for him

Genesis scoffed. "I would not be seen in public with that horrible fashion disaster. He would need a new wardrobe and do something about that horrible habit of his of pushing his glasses up. He needs to get contacts and maybe I would consider gracing him with a date." He took a drink of his coffee and looked over to Sephiroth and he wasn't quite sure what he was seeing there.

Was he mad? Upset? Did he make his coffee wrong? He wished he could read the man better.

"Don't be so superficial," Angeal admonished, stretching out his leg under the table. He found that he liked the lounge, it was big, flooded with light and mostly empty, because there simply weren't that many First Class SOLDIERs. They just needed to store some tea and he could get used to it. "I am sure he would make for great company, don't you think Sephiroth?"

The man didn't reply. That wasn't unusual, because he gave a damn about social conventions and if the General didn't feel like participating in a conversation he just didn't. He simply sipped his coffee, half of his face hidden behind the mug, but the displeased narrowed eyes and furrowed brows spoke volumes. Or so Angeal thought

"I don't know. Does he have any interests other than work?" Genesis said. "All the man does is work. He is in his office at all sorts of hours. I guess he could talk about his childhood. I heard that he worked his way up from working in the slums."

He followed Angeal's lead and stretched out. This lounge was very comfortable. He moved a little away from Sephiroth as he did so. He was going to need to refill his coffee soon if Sephiroth kept holding it to his lips like that. He wasn't even moving it away from his mouth.

"I am certain the bastard of the president of ShinRa Company had to work _really_hard to get to the top." Sephiroth sat down his empty cup. The sarcasm in his voice would hopefully bite off Genesis' nose. "Or maybe he is just extraordinarily good at sucking up to the higher ups. You would have something in common to talk about then."

Angeal held his breath, exhaling slowly. He wished now that Sephiroth had just kept his mouth shut. Apparently he was relentless in his jealousy, but that was counter productive because it would only lead to more fighting - and not resolving the tension between Genesis and Sephiroth, as Angeal had hoped.

Genesis looked stunned for a moment and Angeal got ready for the fight to start.

The response of Genesis laughing was not what he expected.

He watched as Genesis slumped even further in his chair and patted Sephiroth's shoulder. "Do you think think we can exchange tips on how to give blow jobs?"

Angeal jerked in reaction to that and nearly spilled his coffee... Not what he was expecting as a reaction at all. There were times when he really wished that he could read Genesis. He knew him since they were little kids and he still threw loops like this out there.

He really wished he had picked to be friends with Tommy Baker. Baker was a normal kid that wasn't temperamental but normal. He was still a simple farmer back at Banora, where it was safe. That sounded really good right now

"That would be a start. I am sure you could learn from each other." Genesis' laughing wasn't what the General had expected either. It was a clear, beautiful sound and it irritated him. His mug was empty, but he craved some strong alcohol rather than coffee now.

"I bet he keeps pushing his glasses up when he is on his knees," Genesis said and started to laugh harder. He had to put his coffee down at the image. "Oh, that is rich!"

Angeal sighed. "That is not an image I wanted to have in my head." He covered his eyes and shook his head. It was nice to hear Genesis laugh though.

Sephiroth stood. "I am going back to work." His green stare fell onto Genesis who was still having a blast though it was beyond the General what was so funny. "You need another training session. Meet me at eight in hall 2."

Angeal watched them, thinking that somehow this really sounded like an innocent meeting for training - but then it didn't. But he didn't really want to know either so he just pretended to not know the subtle tone of voice, that brief flickering in their eyes

Genesis nodded. "Eight, eh. Hall 2 is the one that has that program with the Banora background. I like fighting in that one." Genesis said as he straightened himself up. "I think I can swing by. I will makes sure I bring us something to drink and other supplies."

Sephiroth nodded and left. Unbeknownst to him a pair of blue eyes followed him, as they had for the length of their conversation. Cloud had hidden in a convenient space between the wall and a vending machine outside, observing their interaction suspiciously. He had hoped that Sephiroth might approach him again but so far the General hadn't yet. Well, he was busy of course and he couldn't do anything out of the ordinary lest his friends got suspicious. Cloud understood that. But he couldn't bear not seeing his lover so he followed the man inauspiciously whenever he could.

He left his hide-out and went after the General when just a few minutes later a certain someone pocked his head into the lounge.

"Angeal?"

The puppy respectfully stayed outside the room because he was only Third Class and not allowed to go inside, but he really needed to talk to his mentor

Angeal looked over to the door and saw Zack bouncing at the entrance. He looked a little anxious. He turned back to Genesis who waved a hand at him.

"Go take care of your Puppy, I have to get some lube for my training session later," Genesis said as he finished off his cup of coffee.

Angeal frowned at him. "I didn't need to know that."

"Well, would you rather have me complain about chaffing after? I thought not," Genesis said and stood, patting Angeal on the shoulder. "I will see you later. You will probably be asleep when I get home."

Angeal didn't need to see the wink that came with that either. He rolled his eyes and followed Genesis to the entrance where Zack was waiting nicely for them to come. He had rushed in before and he made Zack run around the track for their whole training session so he had learned his lesson. It was one that stuck, thankfully.

Angeal approached Zack, "What is it Zack?"

Zack shifted a bit, nervously. His gaze briefly graced the lounge before he turned towards Angeal with shiny eyes. The First Class lounge was irresistible to him, so deliciously forbidden, but he wasn't allowed to go in there... Yet. He couldn't wait to climb ranks so he could casually sit in there, drinking ridiculously expensive coffee and be envied be the lower ranks.

"Well, I thought we could hang out a bit. Since you became First we haven't really seen each other and there are so many questions I wanna ask!"

Angeal smiled and ruffled Zack's hair. "I have been neglecting you, haven't I?" Being a First Class had new freedoms and at the same time, new restrictions and he realized that their schedules often conflicted.

He would have to change that.

"Well, let's go get some tea. They don't have any good tea in here yet," Angeal said as he started to lead the way. "What kind of questions do you want to ask me?"

"Wouldn't you rather want some ... like champagne or so? To celebrate being a First, I mean." Zack licked his lips nervously. He had chosen this day to seduce Angeal, but now he was so nervous and didn't know how to subtly bring his point across. Angeal touching him sent shivers down his back, but he tried to keep himself in check.

"We already had that celebration. It is not appropriate to drink during the day and not a good habit to get into. I would rather go for a nice refreshing cup of tea and you can ask me those questions you are curious about." Angeal said. "We can go to that coffee shop at the corner of LOVELESS avenue and then we can drink it near the fountain."

He held the elevator door open for Zack, who was looking a little out of sorts. Zack was usually so open with his thoughts and feelings, it wasn't like him to hold things back.

"Oh... Okay." Zack went quiet. This wasn't how he had planned things. He didn't want to go to a public place, how was he supposed to seduce Angeal there? And with no alcohol? "Would you mind if we went to your apartment?

Angeal nodded. Genesis wasn't going to be there so it would be relatively safe to bring him there and he was craving some of his dumbapple leaves tea and that shop did not have such a pleasure there.

"Alright," Angeal said and looked at his nervous student. There was something that he obviously needed to get off his chest. "We can do that." Anything to make him more comfortable and not as nervous. This was so unlike Zack. He was getting a little worried about what he wanted to ask him.

"That's great!" Zack almost jumped in relief. Okay, so there was no alcohol, but at least they were in private... They went to the elevators, quickly driving down to the SOLDIER headquarters. Zack thought hard on how to start. "So... how is it to be First? Everything you thought it was?" He swung his arms back and forth a bit, restless. Usually he would have loved to hear about all the First Class stuff but today he couldn't concentrate on that. He kept looking at Angeal's broad chest and his handsome face..

Angeal rubbed his beard and contemplated it. "I haven't been a First that long but there is a lot more responsibilities," Angeal said as he looked at his nervous student. He was always a ball of energy and he seemed he needed to burn off some. "We have missed a training session yesterday. Are you still keeping up the schedule?"

"Of course!" Zack replied almost indignantly. He was training so hard, also to please his mentor. They stepped out of the elevator and went down the corridor. "I'm always training... So, how are the other First Class guys? Are they nice?"

Zack was carefully testing the waters, to see if Angeal was interested in someone. He hoped that the man was too busy to fall in love..

Angeal laughed slightly. "Most of the guys are nice. I mainly just deal with Sephiroth and Genesis though. The others have their own areas already to defend and monitor. We seem to be filling in the gaps at the moment."

Angeal fished into his pockets for the keys to his place and he looked over at Zack. "How is Cloud doing? I understand that you are helping him train as well."

"Yeah, I do, but it's nothing really, and he has found someone else to train with now mostly..." Zack trailed off, shifting his weight and then following Angeal inside. It was always so tidy in the apartment and it smelled so good, of apples.

"You know, I was wondering about something..." The boy slowly scratched his head, one inch short of hugging his own torso and clinging to his own arm. This was getting awkward, but he wanted to know if Angeal really had no lover. He kept standing in the room, because his manners forbid him to sit down until Angeal offered him a seat. Not that Zack cared too much about manners, but he wanted to impress and please his mentor.

Angeal already started to busy himself in the kitchen, pulling out his favourite box of tea that his mother had sent him last month, and the tea pot. He started to fill it up with water and turned on the stove.

"Make yourself comfortable, Zack," Angeal said with a wave of his hand. "What were you wondering?" He started to see if there were any appropriate snacks in the fridge. Zack needed to keep his energy up and he sure was looking rather skittish.

Zack sat down on the couch gingerly and very atypical, testing few positions ranging from wide spread legs to very straight back and tightly shut legs. In the end he went for something inbetween that still made him feel uncomfortable and restless. Trying to be sexy and seductive was harder than he had thought. Besides, Zack didn't feel as if he had the situation under control, at all. He was hypernervous, fidgety, sweating and Angeal wasn't playing by the rules!

When the man came out of the kitchen with hot cups of tea Zack muttered a small "Thanks" and clung to it, even though it was almost burning his palms.

After taking a sip from the boiling liquid, the boy looked up at Angeal who was still patiently waiting for an answer. "I was wondering..." he cleared his throat, because it felt thick and dry all of a sudden. "Nevermind."

Angeal furrowed his brow as he sank in the couch behind his student. "Zack," he said in a serious tone. He put his hand on his shoulder and made him look at him. "You know that you can tell me anything right. What's bothering you? You look so nervous."

Zack had a hard time not squirming under the touch. Angeal's hand felt heavy and warm and wonderful. Maybe there was still hope?

"You know... I was just wondering what kinda... person you're interested in. In relationships, I mean." The boy licked his lips, trying not to tense, because Angeal would notice...

"I have plenty of relationships. I always look for honour in my friends," Angeal said as he leaned back. "At least I try to. Sephiroth and Genesis are certainly a handful and I wonder about their sense of honour. They take up a lot of my time, those two trouble makers."

Angeal thought about it some more. Genesis specifically took a lot of his time but he was still his friend. He was rather picky who he let in his circle and was surprised at what he tolerated from them.

"I have had no issues with any relationships," Angeal turned to Zack suddenly worried. "Are you having problems with relationships? Some of the boys around here are so brash."

He hoped that Zack hadn't had issues with some of the other boys. Zack could take care of himself and had a lot of friends but there was also people that were jealous of the fact that he had Angeal as his mentor

"Well... I'm kinda having a problem, it seems," Zack muttered with a hint of frustration and then straightened. "I mean I wanted to ask if you are in love with someone. Romantically." There was no use in being subtle; despite his brilliance Angeal seemed to be particularly dense when it came to such topics. Nevertheless Zack felt a pleasant, warm shudder run down his spine at the concern his mentor displayed for him.

"Why are you interested if I am in a relationship?" Angeal asked and crossed his arms as he was looking at his student. "I barely have time for friends, job, training and mentoring, I don't have time for a person in that way. It wouldn't be fair as I don't have time to devote to a single person."

Angeal picked up his tea and took a big drink out of it. "I am not fickle like Genesis and Sephiroth."

He would never really understand those two.

"Oh, yeah, okay... I understand." Zack had a hard time keeping up his smile, as the edges of his lips were pulled down by an invisible weight that was at least a ton. There was a huge lump in his throat and he gulped, but it wouldn't go away.

Zack stood, rubbing his hands on his pants. "So, I think I gotta go now, training and all." He might have to cry a bit and he didn't want to do it in front of Angeal. The situation seemed hopeless, Angeal had been so finite and firm on his decision. There was no way he was reciprocating Zack's feelings and the boy wanted to spare himself the humiliation of coming out. "Nice talking to you though."

Angeal grabbed Zack's arms and pulled him down. "What is bothering you Zack?" Angeal demanded. He put a hand under Zack's chin and lifted his face to him. "Are you having problems with Cloud?"

"What...?" Zack's head started to spin as Angeal's face was so close to his, and he had to look into Angeal's blazing blue eyes. This was not a romantic setting of course, Angeal was being nosey and suspicious, but still, the proximity made Zack go weak in the knees and he was glad that he was sitting again. "Why would I have problems with Cloud?" he finally managed, confused, and not daring to move.

"Well, you do spend a lot of time with him and he's such a quiet boy," Angeal said. "You two aren't having issues are you?"

Angeal liked Cloud but if he was hurting Zack, that would not be tolerated. Zack was not allowed to be hurt. He knew it was silly and overprotective of him but Zack was special to him and the confusion and pain that was on his face was really worrying to him.

"No, we're perfectly fine," Zack replied, blinking slowly. The smell of apples was so strong around Angeal, so sweet and still tangy. "He's with someone now, I am very happy for him." Zack just wished he could be happy for himself too. "You sure you don't want champagne?"

Angeal let go of his student's face and looked at him. He was worried. He had thought that Zack and Cloud were in a relationship from how they interacted. They were rather close to each other that he thought they may have been an item. If he was happy for Cloud that was a good thing and he hoped that Cloud was happy with who he was with.

"I am fine with tea thank you," Angeal said, thinking it odd how he kept trying to divert the questions with asking him if he wanted a drink. He still had work to do and that was not something that he ever took lightly. It was not honourable, after all to be drunk at work.

"Cloud is in a relationship, eh? Is he not training with you as much now because of that?" Angeal asked. "Once I go through my schedule, maybe we can spend more time together."

"Yeah, maybe..." Zack didn't look enthusiastic at all, but rather resigned. Maybe it was better if he stayed away from Angeal for a while, get his own feelings sorted out and cool down. Angeal's statement about not wanting a lover had been a blow and though Zack was not easily taken down his resolve to get through to his mentor had suffered a bit.

Angeal frowned. This was very odd behaviour from Zack, very odd. "Is there something else you wanted to ask me?" This whole conversation was weird. "I have an hour before I have to be anywhere and you know you can always count on me. I will always be your mentor." Angeal was trying to be comforting but all he seemed to be doing was upsetting Zack.

"I'm afraid you will be," Zack muttered, but then summoned a fake smile, beaming at Angeal. "Nah, I'm fine! I'll see you around!" He bounced off the couch and almost fled the apartment to weep in a silent corner- or get some more advice because this was way trickier than he had thought.

Angeal frowned and was almost tempted to go after Zack. He had never seen him look so depressed. It was rather disturbing. He noticed that Zack did not drink his tea at all. He sighed and let it go. He would see Zack tomorrow during training and he would see if he was still upset over something.

If worse came to worse, he would find Cloud and ask him what was going on.

hr

**_Another chapter, darlings.  
Oh, Angeal. You really are so dense! _**


	20. Chapter 20

**Unstable**

* * *

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Genesis:** Soyna

**Zack**: BMIK

* * *

Genesis had a small black bag from the store on LOVELESS Avenue. It was his favourite sex shop and there were so many new toys but he wasn't planning on getting any of those. He did buy quite a few small packets of lube and a couple of bottles. The small packets were for easy concealing inside the pockets of his coat and the bottle he planned on placing in common places where Sephiroth and himself would most likely screw each other.

He had bought six.

His bedroom, Sephiroth's bedroom, Sephiroth's office, his office (even though he shared it with Angeal) Sephiroth's kitchen, and he would put one in the locker for the training rooms to be on the safe side. He was not going to be caught unaware again, especially with the plans for 'training' tonight.

Just a street away from the redhead Zack sat by the fountain, hunched and depressed. His fingers glided listlessly through the cold water and he ignored the few people passing by, as they ignored him. Actually he had thought that a bit of fresh air would help him to calm down and sort his thoughts but he was still too upset to think clearly. Why did Angeal have to be so ... damn asexual?

Genesis was even whistling as he entered the square and saw the most pathetic sight in his life. Zack was looking like he was going to drown himself in the fountain; even his _hair_ was drooping.

Genesis walked over and sat beside Zack. "What happened?" he said simply. He was guessing that it had something to do with Angeal.

"Nothing! That's exactly it! Angeal wouldn't drink and he said that he has no romantic interest in anyone because he has to work too much!" It just bubbled out of Zack, he didn't even take a breath but clung to Genesis' coat, looking desperate and about to burst into frustrated tears. "You said it would work, but it didn't and now I feel even worse than before!"

Genesis rolled his eyes at the dramatics.

"You don't ask him if you want a relationship!" Genesis said as he grabbed Zack's hands from wrinkling his coat. Zack was shaking and his eyes were frantic. "Oh, Zack, of course Angeal isn't going to say that he has the time. He doesn't think that way."

Genesis put his small bag to the side. "Angeal is the most complicated person I know. You shouldn't have tried in the middle of the afternoon. He only ever has beer at the end of the day when he is tired and then you don't go out and blurt it like that."

"I don't?" Zack frowned, helplessly. "So how do I do it then?" It was strange, but after he had told Genesis and the man didn't seem too surprised, hope was rising inside him again. Genesis seemed to know exactly what was going on and what to do now, so Zack relaxed a bit.

"Oh, Zack, Zack, Zack," Genesis said. "You never ask someone if they want to be in a relationship. That is so grade school. You are too eager, you need to slow down a little bit." Genesis patted his shoulder. "You need to do exactly what I showed you before when he is relaxed. Move in for that kiss like I showed you when he is calm and not thinking."

"But I tried," Zack defended himself weakly. He looked down at his feet, giving the impression of a kicked puppy. "I don't think he's interested in me that way. He even thought I was with Cloud ..." His shoulders rose and fell as he gave a resigned sigh, but inwardly he was hoping that maybe Genesis had a solution. If anyone had, it had to be Genesis!

"What if he doesn't want to drink beer, or what if he doesn't kiss me back and throws me out?"

Genesis rolled his eyes. "Oh Zack. He does like you that way but he has his honour in the way. We have to take care of that first. The man is blinded by it at times. He doesn't allow himself to think of you that way because he has the honour blocking all sexy times from his thoughts."

Genesis smiled at the poor beaten down boy. He put his arm around his shoulders and started to guide him back towards Loveless Avenue. "Angeal is someone that you have to take it slow with and I know you want more and want more quickly, but that is not how he works. You have to dig deeper into that heart of his first and then he will move his honour out of the way for you. You are already in there quite a bit, we just need to give a little more of a ... nudge."

"Ooooh … How?" Zack's proverbial tail started to waggle again, as he looked up at Genesis with trusting eyes. Genesis was right, Zack wasn't the most patient person on the planet, and he wasn't exactly subtle either.

They were walking up to a little hotel in one of the back alleys, but Zack didn't find that too strange. He was thoroughly convinced that Genesis knew what he was doing and didn't question it as long as it meant that he would get through to Angeal.

"Let's go inside here and we shall start the lesson over again, since we were interrupted last time," Genesis said as he opened the door for the hyper boy. He was nearly bouncing now and Genesis was glad that he had lube already with him. He smiled brightly at him. "It may take a little while, so I hope you don't have plans for the next couple of hours."

"No, I'm free!" Unsuspecting, Zack beamed back, his cheeks a little flushed. He was almost euphoric and the emotional roller coaster he was driving made him a bit dizzy. But he was certain now that with Genesis' lesson he could do it! He would be better prepared and then Angeal would be his!

He watched the redhead get a room for them and while Genesis was busy at the reception Zack had a look around. It was nothing fancy, but clean and practical. It would give them a private space so Genesis could tell him what to do. Of course they couldn't do it in Genesis' apartment that he shared with Angeal, because Angeal might come in and hear them talk about their plan of seduction.

The man behind the counter threw Zack a strange look as he handed over the key to Genesis, but Zack ignored it and simply followed his teacher up the stairs to the second floor.

Genesis opened the door to the hotel room. He got his 'regular' room. He liked this one because it looked out onto the street lights and he could people watch. There was a king sized bed, a small love seat and a TV in the room.

The best thing about the room was that it was called the Rhapsody Suite and that he had designed it. It had a lot of red and browns and looked wonderful when lit by candle light.

"Take a seat on the couch and get comfortable, Zack," Genesis said as he took off his coat and he watched the boy bound eagerly over and sit down, his legs vibrating. "Relax, Zack. If you were this wired when you were talking to Angeal, he most likely thought there was something wrong and was trying to find out what was bothering you.

"Okay, got it. Stop being hyper _now_." Zack grinned and laid his hands on his knees like a good school boy looking attentively at his teacher. Then he suddenly frowned though. "Uhm... Shouldn't I be taking notes or something?"

Genesis rolled his eyes. "Zack, you won't be able to refer to any notes when you are trying to seduce Angeal. You should be able to grasp these things once we practice a little."

He sat down beside Zack and leaned back into the couch. "When you talk to him, you talk to him about stuff he likes. Learn about those plants that he has in every corner of his bedroom, his sword and the training. Those things will relax him. You may even get into his bedroom if you talk about his plants."

"Okay, all right, sorry!" Zack piped up. "So... what do I say about his plants?"

Genesis sighed. "I have no idea. I tend to tune him out when he talks about his plants. All I know is that they bring bugs in and I hate those bugs. There is a reason that I moved from Banora as quickly as I could. I hated the fact that I was expected to be a farmer. Sooooooo not my career choice."

Genesis could see the look on Zack's face. The worry and panic. The boy had to pick the hardest person in the world to try to seduce. "Talk about Greens. He likes growing Greens and trying to blend them with splicing or something. He will like that. And he also has a fondness for ferns. You will have to look up that information, I'm afraid."

Genesis patted the back of the couch as he could see Zack concentrating to remember all the stuff that he just spoke. "You need to sit back and relax. Do not ever force anything with Angeal. Just sit back, and lean your head back against the couch..." He assessed Zack's clothes. "And you need to undo that uniform zipper, I think, as well. Show a little of your chest and see if is eyes wander there. I know they will."

"Okay," Zack agreed, instantly fumbling with his zipper which was not that easy with his head still lying against the couch. All the while he repeated to himself in a whisper "Farns, farns, farns." He hadn't known that Angeal liked plants so much. Personally Zack didn't care about green stuff, but he SO would if his mentor did!

"Like that?" he asked, presenting a bit of white flesh to Genesis as he had pulled down the zipper to his collar bone.

Genesis raised an eyebrow. How could Angeal resist such an image? The boy had such a wonderful teasing look to him like that... a bit daft, but absolutely beautiful. He resisted the urge to finish removing his sweater to see the rest of his body. "That will do... well, maybe a little lower," Genesis said as he turned a little to face Zack. He pulled one knee underneath him and the other still was on the ground. He raised an arm to rest his head against his hand as he admired Zack.

"Do you practice without your shirt on?" Genesis asked. He knew what Angeal liked in a man, and a good chest and a strong set of abs would at least attract his eye. Zack's should lead him to distraction if he would allow it, but Genesis was also well aware that Angeal liked to practice in full uniform. He would have to get Zack to convince him otherwise.

"No, Angeal says that it's too dangerous, because the uniform is supposed to shield me from serious damage," Zack explained, as he pulled his zipper further down to his solar plexus. "And I have never seen him not wear one either." Which was very regrettable.

"So, I have to show some of my chest and talk about plants... what else?"

Genesis allowed his eyes to wander down and resisted the urge to run his hands over the exposed flesh. Angeal would move his honour aside to touch that... eventually.

"Remember with Angeal, watch his eyes. If he looks, he is interested. He may look away and try to avoid looking at you, but that just means that he is having lustful thoughts. You should show up to training without a shirt, maybe with Cloud." Genesis had to blink that lovely image out of his head and concentrate on Zack. "You would get a speech about wearing your uniform and all, but I think it would get him thinking about you that way to start."

Genesis repositioned himself on the couch again. He sat like Angeal normally sat on the couch and looked over to Zack. "If at all possible, let Angeal lead the conversation. Ask simple questions to what he is talking about. He will become more relaxed and maybe even put his arm, like this." Genesis reached his arm behind Zack. Angeal may be complicated in many things, but he knew his friend well enough that his body's actions were often simple, even if his mind was going in the honourable direction. "Keep talking with him. Keep talking until his eyes become hooded. Really relaxed," Genesis said and smiled at Zack who was looking at him attentively.

How Angeal could resist Zack was beyond him; so eager to please and so pleasant to look at. He was going to smack Angeal and tell him that he should take care of his puppy a little better after this.

"I can do simple questions," Zack nodded, serious, hanging onto every word Genesis was saying and trying to memorize it. "Not so sure about the other thing ... with the training ... and I think I got a bit lost on the order of how things are supposed to go," he admitted, his head spinning a bit. At the sharp look Genesis shot him he shut up though.

Strangely enough sitting here on the couch and listening to the man was relaxing too. Zack got a bit lost on his next words, tuning it down to a streak of low tunes in the background while his mind started wandering. He was seeing himself, showing up for training, but he rebelliously didn't wear his shirt. As he entered the room, Angeal was already there, checking the weapons. Zack could see that Angeal was surprised by seeing him half naked, then he seemed annoyed. "What's with this get-up?" he asked, letting go of the sword and slowly marching towards Zack, and Zack thought he would say "I thought we should try something new. It feels more freeing, more natural... like a plant."

And then Angeal would be overcome by passion and ravish him in the training hall.

While those images played before his inner eye, Zack absently wiped away a bit of drool dripping from his mouth, his eyes glassy and hot.

"He will never make the first move," Genesis said as he looked down the young boy's body and the impressive bulge that was forming. "You have to do it. Slowly and calmly. No rushing. Now, make your move, Zack."

Genesis leaned back and gave Zack a sideways look. "No rushing. Lean against me first. Angeal likes to cuddle."

Genesis was getting impatient with all this stuff. No wonder Angeal was always wound tight. It took him forever to get laid. He would love to have Zack naked on that bed right now demanding to be fucked. Genesis liked to cuddle after, not before!

Zack came out of his trance and blushed a little for drifting off. He himself was not aware of his visible erection, only that his loins were tingly, but that came second to his eagerness to learn how to seduce Angeal. Angeal was the cuddly type? Who would have thought ...

He hurried to follow Genesis' instructions and lean against the man's warm, strong body. That actually felt nice. "Am I supposed to do something? Like, touch him or so?"

"Depends on his reaction," Genesis said, "if he leans into you, you should move your arm behind his back and hold him. This will allow you to get into the kissing position that you will want later. Wait until he does this."

Genesis leaned into Zack. He was starting to get a little anxious himself. Damn Angeal and his hard headedness. It would be amazing if Zack was going to be able to get to this stage. He would have to make sure the fridge was stocked with some strong beer to get the man relaxed.

"You would keep listening to whatever he is babbling about and be positive, keep your voice soft," Genesis said in a lower voice as Zack's hair tickled the side of his face. He resisted the very strong urge to tell the boy to get on his knees and blow him. He knew Angeal would balk at sudden moves like that, but damn it man, he was nearly craving a blow job.

He would have to see how things went here and he may get it yet.

"Okay, and then?" Zack looked at Genesis with big, trusting eyes, moving his hands just like he had suggested. Genesis smelled of dumbapples too, just like Angeal and the odour was so strong and sexy that Zack produced a half moan, half sigh. The aching in his loins became more acute with every passing second

Genesis bit his lip at how sexy this was at the moment. Okay, he could see the appeal but he was getting uncomfortable as well. "Remember, silence is good too," Genesis whispered. "It means that he is comfortable. Kiss me."

"Ok-" Zack remembered the words 'Silence is good' and shut his mouth with an apologetic grin, before he adopted a concentrated look again. He licked his lips and pressed them softly against Genesis'. The last time they had practised Genesis had complained that he'd been too forward and slobbery, so Zack tried to be a little more discreet and subtle.

Genesis let Zack lead the kiss and soon found his head swimming with how quickly Zack had learned from the last session. The boy may be an over eager puppy, but he sure learned quickly. Genesis let Zack lead, which was usually against all his instincts as the younger man's tongue begged for entry and he allowed it, gentle strokes and soft movement of the lips.

Angeal was totally doomed. Zack just had to kiss him. There was so much passion there and Genesis was well aware that none of that passion had anything to do with him.

He felt a small twinge inside his chest at that thought. He would love nothing more than to screw the puppy senseless but Angeal would never forgive him for going that far... but maybe he could get that talented tongue to work on some lower places.

Zack left his eyes open has he was utterly concentrated on doing it right. This was a great chance for him to train and explore his skills without having a bad conscience that he was 'betraying' Angeal. Genesis was just his teacher, there was nothing more to it and this was a great opportunity he was grateful for. It didn't change anything about the fact that it also turned Zack on, though.

He skidded a bit closer, the movements of his tongue turning from controlled and precise to more passionate and sensual. Genesis was a good kisser, their heads moved lightly and their lips brushed against each other as Zack dived deeper into the redhead's warm, moist mouth.

The kiss was divine. Genesis couldn't remember the last time he had been kissed like this. It had been a long time ...

As Zack wrapped his arms around him, he tried to think if Sephiroth had ever kissed him. Really kissed him. Not just on the neck but a full all out tender and sensual type kiss, like what he was teaching Zack.

They had not kissed.

After all this time, they had not kissed at all!

He pulled away from Zack to catch his breath and his thoughts on this matter. How could he not have noticed?

"Is something wrong?" Zack asked tentatively. Had he made a mistake? Maybe Genesis had taken offence by the fact that Zack had lost himself in their 'lesson'. The man looked positively miserable and upset, so Zack withdrew a bit. "I'm sorry...?" he offered.

Genesis shook his head and looked back at the boy that looked like he was about to be beaten.

"No, it was not the kiss Zack. Your kiss was perfect," Genesis said and moved to cup his face. "Angeal would melt with that kind of attention, Zack." He placed a small kiss on Zack's nose and ran his hands through the soft but springy hair on the kid's head. Youth and their wild hair. It always amazed him.

"Thanks," Zack piped, blushing a bit, but he was also beaming with unbridled pride. That gave him hope, at least! It still didn't explain Genesis' abrupt and strange reaction though. "So... why did you stop then?" he asked curiously, tilting his head.

Genesis sighed. "I just realized that I had not been kissed in a while, is all." Zack looking like a curious puppy didn't help his melancholy mood.

Sephiroth had not kissed him. He would change that tonight. He would make sure that that man understood that kissing was part of the package. Not just mind blowing sex that turned him to mush, but a kiss was needed... and cuddling.

Genesis closed his eyes for a moment and wondered why everything had to be so complicated.

"Yeah, me either." Zack sighed, his shoulders slumping a bit but then he sat up straight and happy because he was going to change that! Genesis had complimented him and given him confidence and Zack would so kiss Angeal or die trying! However he patiently waited for Genesis to end his revelry, because he didn't want to be impolite and pushy.

Genesis opened his eyes to see Zack sitting and waiting patiently for him. He couldn't help but smile at that. He did learn really quickly. Angeal would be a fool to turn this boy away. There were so many possibilities with him. He reached up and started to resume the kiss that he stopped, but he was a little more aggressive this time, to see how Zack would react. He forcefully plunged his tongue into his mouth and pushed the man back on the couch so that he was dominating him.

Angeal was always dominant when he got going, even though it took him forever to get going. Zack had to be able to handle it and Genesis wasn't in the mood any more to play the passive relaxed and wanted to dominate ... something.

Zack was just his target at the moment. He would be upset with Sephiorth later.

Zack was surprised at first, but then he laid his hands on Genesis' shoulders and responded to the kiss, more passionately too. He didn't get aggressive but he stood his ground, battling Genesis' tongue, inviting it in, licking it teasingly. This was actually quite fun! Oh, and it made his loins stir too. The bulge in his pants got harder and larger, and Genesis' rubbing against it lightly didn't help much...

Genesis liked how responsive Zack was. He braved his hand down the boy's front and finished undoing his sweater. He wanted to see some more of the boy's chest. He wanted to see Zack naked. He was not going to be the first one that was always naked while everyone else had their clothes on … again.

He pulled out of the kiss and had Zack pushed down on the couch and he was now straddling his hips. He opened the sweater and ran his hands up and down the boy's well muscled chest and stomach. Angeal was in for a hell of a treat with this one.

"You really have to train without your shirt on," Genesis said. "He won't be able to resist you."

"Thanks," Zack breathed. Genesis' expert touches were getting to him, and he felt very hot already. He wished they could take their clothes off. "Is that how you seduce your lovers too?"

Genesis sighed and rested his head against Zack's. "You know what I said about silence being good. This would be a good time for that," Genesis grumbled. Every time Zack said something it reminded him that his relationship with Sephiroth was nothing like what he normally did or desired.

Even knowing that, he still craved the man and his harsh words, touch and actions. Damn him for not being romantic.

Zack clicked his mouth shut dutifully. Everyone always told him that he was talking too much. That was just the way he was, dammit... But for Angeal's sake he would learn to be quiet when it was required. What he couldn't suppress though was a moan when Genesis moved just so, brushing over his hot, aching cock again.

The moan... It was full of need and desire and Genesis moved to brush over the boy's groin again. He indulged his curiosity and reached down his body and popped the first button on his pants.

"Let Angeal undress you," Genesis whispered. "You have been doing good. Don't undress him, he will undress as he becomes comfortable. Don't paw at his clothes; let him look at you at his pace." Genesis undid the zipper on the boy's pants and palmed his bulge and was a little disappointed that he was wearing underwear, but that was expected.

"Whatever you say ... though that won't be e-easy," Zack breathed, trying to keep his panting and speech under control. He'd never been touched like that before. There had been the one or other encounter, but it had been messy and quick, nothing as expertly as this! And Zack refused to have sex, he was saving himself for Angeal, as stupid as that may sound. But he was a stubborn guy and once he had decided on something he went through with it till the bitter end.

His body bucked into the teasing touch, even though he tried to keep it down, but Genesis' palm was so warm and the friction felt so good!

Zack was helpless underneath him and that was turning Genesis completely on. He ran his hands over the fabric to get him to arch again. "Oh, that is very nice, Zack. Very nice." He leaned in for a kiss again as he did so. Allowing it only to be quick. "Let's move to the bed for a little while. I will show you what Angeal will like," Genesis said as he sat up. "Understand that with Angeal, this may be as far as you get for a little while. He does not move quickly. It will take him a while to invite you to this part, so you have to be prepared for that."

Genesis really wanted to see what Zack was packing in those pants.

Zack nodded and hurried to get over to the bed. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to speak again, but he didn't want to risk annoying Genesis, so he remained quiet. If Genesis left now he would be in trouble, because he really needed to be touched! Sitting down on the bed, Zack watched Genesis attentively, waiting for more instructions. If he ever got this far with Angeal he would be in heaven already!

Zack nodded and hurried to get over to the bed. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to speak again, but he didn't want to risk annoying Genesis, so he remained quiet. If Genesis left now he would be in trouble, because he really needed to be touched! Sitting down on the bed, Zack watched Genesis attentively, waiting for more instructions. If he ever got this far with Angeal he would be in heaven already!

Genesis looked at Zack and smiled. He was damn sexy with his sweater undone and showing his chest. His pants showing his grey underwear and he didn't even realize how sexy he was reclining on the bed.

"Take off your sweater," Genesis said. "Just let it drop from your shoulders and pool behind you."

He started to remove his own shirt as he watched Zack

Zack did as he was told, or at least he tried to. His sweater got half way stuck on his elbow and he had some difficulties to peel out of it in the end. He doubted that the sight of him, fighting with a piece of cloth that got stuck to his arm was particularly sexy, but better it happened here than with Angeal. He made a mental note to practice that move at home.

Genesis smiled at his clumsiness. It was appealing in Zack. It was certainly something that Zack was and Angeal would find it endearing.

"That is very nice," Genesis said as he dropped his shirt on the floor and stood in front of the bed. "Now, what do you think Angeal would like next?"

Genesis had to remember that this was about Zack getting with Angeal not his carnal desires. He very much wanted to dominate the boy and strip him bare and make him scream his name.

Zack was not thinking of him when he was looking up at Genesis. He was seeing Angeal and the scary thing was that he wanted to have Sephiroth in that bed and dominating him. He frowned at himself. He hated having morals.

Since Genesis asked him a question, Zack assumed he was allowed to speak. He knew what he wanted Angeal to like next, but that was not the point here. He had to concentrate (besides the throbbing in his groin that was going to kill him!) and try to figure out what Angeal would do in such a situation... run screaming? Zack frowned. He was sitting there, on the bed, shirtless, only the lower half of his body covered with his opened pants and his underwear that was painfully stretching over his not really hidden erection. His sweater lay in a messy puddle behind him.

"Uhm … maybe he would want me to fold my sweater more orderly and put it in the chair..."He uncertainly looked at Genesis, inconspicuously fumbling with the piece of clothe behind his back.

Genesis resisted the urge to cover his face but did smile at the silliness and the fact that Angeal would probably appreciate the fact that Zack was folding his sweater.

"As much as Angeal would appreciate you being neat and tidy, this is not the time for that," Genesis said as he moved to the side of the bed. "You would moan his name ... really moan it, run that hand of yours down your chest and gently tug at the top of your pants. You want him to see how much you want him so that he will ravish you."

Genesis wanted to pull those pants right off him and have his removed as well. "Show me how sexy you can be for Angeal."

"Uhm ... 'kay ..."Zack said in a small voice. Damn, he hadn't gotten it right _again_! But luckily Genesis was here to help, Zack was really glad that he got to practise first; otherwise his first time with Angeal would have become a disaster!

He did feel a bit awkward as he did what Genesis suggested, since he wasn't exactly the seductive and subtle kind of guy. But he was aroused and touching himself felt good, so he let his fingertips glide over his chest, his hard nipple (the contact made him moan a bit again) and down over his six pack to his navel. Then he tugged at his pants, even though he wanted to rip them off and stroke his cock like there was no tomorrow because damn he was so horny!

"L-like this?"

Zack almost sobbed with relief when he was allowed to get rid of his pants. He just inelegantly pulled them off his legs and feet, getting rid of the boots and socks in the process. He wanted to get rid of his underwear too, but he didn't. His eyes curiously wandered over Genesis' strong, slender body, the perfect curve of his back, ass and long legs.

"Your boyfriend must be a lucky man," he mumbled, not even aware that he was saying that out loud.

"You would think he would appreciate me more," Genesis said curtly as he ran his hand down his chest. "I work hard to look like this. It's not just for battle, you know."

Genesis shook his head and pushed out the thoughts of Sephiroth again. He kept intruding in his thoughts and it was getting annoying. He crawled onto the bed. "When you are with Angeal, he will appreciate you," Genesis said as he moved to straddle the young man. He could see the eagerness in him and how he wanted to do more but restrained himself. "And you should appreciate him."

He leaned down to capture Zack's lips with his again. He placed one hand beside Zack's head as he instinctively leaned backwards and lay down on the dark sheets. He lead the kiss, keeping it soft and light as he ran a hand down Zack's lean torso and traced his fingers over the still covered, engorged flesh.

"Say ... uhm ... not that I'm not appreciating the lesson and all ... but how much longer will it take?" Zack sounded desperate, and he was. He was getting to his limits of the tolerable, and the pressure in his cock was killing him, he wanted to come so badly! Also he didn't know how much longer he could control himself. "I don't think I c-can hold out mu-MUCH LONGER!" He yelped as Genesis touched him down there and bit his tongue, as a wave of pleasure rolled down his spine, making him dizzy and arch, and a moan falling from his parted lips.

Genesis rolled his eyes. "The impatience of youth," Genesis whispered. "You will have to work on your endurance but maybe that can be a lesson for another day. " Genesis was rather uncomfortable himself and wanted to be touched.

He tugged on the boy's underwear to expose the rather impressive cock. It was red and throbbing and demanding to be touched. Genesis eagerly wrapped his hand around it. It wasn't as thick or as long as Sephiroth's but still quite substantial. "At this point, you should let Angeal lead and respond as your body demands," Genesis said as he thrust his own erection into his hip.

"Oooo-okay, I c-can do that!" Zack's eyes rolled back as Genesis gripped him hard and started to pump him. His body was very responsive, all right... It leaned into the touch violently, bucking and thrusting into the redhead's hand. At the same time Zack felt the need to touch too, so he let his hand wander feverishly over Genesis' warm, smooth skin.

Genesis grunted as Zack let go. Angeal was certainly going to have his hands full with Zack as Genesis found himself rather turned on by his uncontrolled thrusting and desire. His hand was already slick from the pre-cum and he didn't have to even think of breaking into any of the lube packets as he was more than supplying his own.

He wanted to do so much more but youth demanded satisfaction for the moment and he didn't know if they would have time for more. He wanted to teach Zack how to use his mouth for more than just kissing. He wanted to teach him how he should prepare himself for Angeal but it looked like a fevered hand job was all that they were going to get for the moment.

Genesis took consolation that Zack would need more lessons.

"Oh-oh, I think I'm g-gonna..." Zack's nails duck into Genesis' skin as he unconsciously clenched them and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying hard not to lose control, but it was futile. His orgasm overwhelmed him, fast and violently, making his whole body shudder and his cock spit forth white strings of cum that landed everywhere.

Genesis groaned. He regretted telling Zack to do what his body told him to do because now he had a scratched arm and watched the boy's cock spurt a rather impressive load all over his stomach as his cock bucked wildly in his hand.

He would have to get Zack to 'apologize' for coming so soon by giving him a blow job. Zack was young. He would come back quickly and then they could learn some control and endurance. He released the warm member and watched as Zack kept his eyes closed and tried to catch his breath. Genesis wiped his hand on the sheets and was about to tell Zack that there was still things that needed to be attended and he had to worry about his partner when his phone rang.

He wasn't going to answer it but he was supposed to be working, not smexing up Zack. He grudgingly got off the bed and walked uncomfortable to his coat to pull out his phone and groaned when he saw that it was Angeal. Not the person he wanted to talk to when he had his student laid out on a seedy hotel room bed covered in his own spunk

"Genesis, where are you? I tried to reach you in your office." Angeal paced the corridor in front of aforementioned redhead's workplace. They both had gotten their small offices with desks to do their paper work, though it was nothing fancy, yet. They would have to achieve something as SOLDIERs First Class to prove that they were worth the money and then they would get fancy offices with their own secretaries too.

"I had some errands to run first and I got caught up in the store," Genesis said. Zack was recovering and was now sitting up on the bed and looking at him curiously. "What do you want, Angeal? I got more stuff to do."

"I was just wondering if you had seen Zack. I spoke to him earlier and he did not seem so well..." Angeal frowned, stopping to lean against a wall next to a giant Shin-Ra sign.

Zack perked up at the bed as he heard Genesis saying Angeal's name. 'What does he want?' the boy mouthed, restlessly wriggling on the bed

"I saw him in the square and he seemed well at the time," Genesis said as he looked over to Zack and made a shushing motion. He did not want Angeal to hear that he was with Zack at the moment. Angeal didn't need to know that he was grooming his student to seduce him. "I think he was heading down to the slums," he lied easily.

"The slums? What would he want there? It's dangerous!" Angeal changed the phone to his other hand, half on his way to run after his pupil.

Meanwhile Zack had gotten up and gathered his clothes from the ground, making hectic gestures that he intended to go back right away.

Genesis rolled his eyes, "He is perfectly capable of taking care of himself Angeal." He watched as Zack hurriedly was getting dressed and did not like this at all. He looked down at his still hard member that hardly got any attention at all. "You don't need to mother him."

Zack vehemently shook his head, motioning to Genesis that he was totally fine being looked after by Angeal. So Angeal was worried about him, he had called Genesis even! Zack would have to go back right now! Quickly he zipped up his pants and put on his sweater and then he was out of the room.

"I got it the first time, and no, he is not perfectly capable of taking care of himself. He has the attention span of a puppy." Angeal retorted. "I have to go now. See you tonight." And with that he cut the line to come to the puppy's rescue

Genesis stood in the hotel room, completely naked, unsatisfied and horny as hell.

"Well, hell," Genesis said as he flipped his phone shut, looked at the lavishly dark coloured bed and then down at his erection. "I guess I have to take care of you myself."

* * *

_**Oh, Genesis. How I love the oversexed man.  
Zack is so eager to please Angeal... **_


	21. Chapter 21

**Unstable**

* * *

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Tseng****:** Soyna  
**Lazard**: BMIK

* * *

Tseng was quite pleased with the reaction that he was getting out of the Director of SOLDIER. He had the man's attention in more than one way and was enjoying watching him squirm.

He truly did enjoy playing with blonds. They were always interesting. The prior meeting that he had with Lazard had been very pleasant and quite enjoyable. He had not wanted to part with the pictures and made it clear that Lazard had to come to his office to get them since they were of his men and under his control or something of that sort. He had stopped listening to the man talk and just watched him yell, with his cheeks turning red and his brow furrowed.

He really did like how blonds coloured when they were aroused.

He stood in front of his secretary's desk and smiled at the young woman. "I believe that he is expecting me," he said simply before he continued walking into the Director's office.

Lazard's look was ice cold when he looked up at the impertinent man, who dared entering his office twice in one day. Tseng didn't look particularly apologetic either, but this time Lazard was prepared and had himself much better under control.

"What is it?" he asked curtly, pretending that he had forgotten what this would be about.

"I do believe you have to return some information. We already had this discussion and I hate repeating myself," Tseng said simply. "It is a simple thing, for you to do. I need the documentation back."

Tseng allowed a smile to form on his lips as he took a step forward and leaned over his desk. He wanted to see what Lazard's reaction was going to be. "Unless, you need that material for 'getting off' again."

"I have nothing to share with you. Neither have I spoken with either of them yet, so your visit here is superfluous. I do not appreciate you taking pictures of me or my staff in our premises and I do not care what Rufus says. Those quarters are SOLDIER and they are under my supervision and I order you to remove all cameras immediately."

Lazard resisted the urge to back away, as Tseng was intimidating in a subtle way as ever, but Lazard was used to dealing with such people. Tseng was undeniably affecting him on another, more ... personal level, but he ignored that for now.

"How inefficient of you. It has been a couple of hours. You should have already dealt with those troublesome SOLDIERs and their antics." Tseng moved around the desk. "Is that how you run the SOLDIER program?"

He looked up and down Lazard's sitting form. He did like blonds. Lazard was lean and dressed well. He knew what colours went well with his skin and the cute blush that was on his cheeks almost made him want to demand that he strip and show him where else he was blushing. He kept his body well, from how often he spent in the gym, trying to keep up with all the well cut men around him.

He watched Lazard push up his glasses and twitch nervously. He knew the signs as he was trained to read them and he was well aware of how his presence affected others. He was no fool of his sex appeal, it was how he got so high up in the Turks quickly.

"I will deal with it in timely fashion and when I see fit. Must I remind you of your position in the food chain? You are crossing a line here and I am warning you." Lazard said the words sharply, anger rising inside him again, because Tseng had absolutely no sense of rank right now; he was shockingly impertinent to a superior! But Lazard suspected that Tseng knew very well what he was doing and that he was overstepping boundaries on purpose. Lazard was a patient man and he did not get upset easily, but somehow _this _man just managed to get a rise out of him within seconds!

"I'm well aware of where I rank in this organization," Tseng said as he leaned against the desk, undoing the bottom button of his jacket and let it fall open. He wore his clothing snug. Turk suits were designed to be snug fitting on everyone but Reno, who somehow made the baggy and loose work for him. He was well aware how the white suit shirt pressed against his abs and he knew that Lazard would appreciate a well maintained body.

"I would hate to see you not following proper protocols in this matter and lose some of your ranking." Tseng rested his hand on the desk and leaned toward Lazard. "Would we?"

Lazard couldn't help his eyes wandering to Tseng's perfect chest. He quickly looked back at the man's face, holding his gaze.

"I would think that that is none of your business, Tseng." Saying the Turk's name strangely thrilled him and Lazard had to realize that he was not quite satisfied yet, in a sexual, uncomfortable way...

"Everything is my business," Tseng said with a tilt of his head and added, "Lazard."

He tried to keep his face straight though he was having a hard time not smirking at the situation. "Should we talk about the havoc it would cause to see pictures of the prized General, fucking that lean form of Genesis? Or worse, showing the world how well Sephiroth's tongue works when it comes to rimming." Tseng adjusted his position on the desk. "Those ones could be explained a lot easier than the sight of Sephiroth impaling that young blond." Tseng had his own copy of that gym scene carefully saved away.

He did like blonds after all and he was quite delightful looking under Sephiroth's control.

"That one is severely damning," Tseng said and didn't bother to hide his grin any longer. "And you haven't dealt with it. Shame."

Lazard pressed his lips together, tightly. What Sephiroth did with Genesis may cause a stir in the media, but it was their business and they were both adults. At most their prized killing machine's reputation would be damaged, but that was nothing crisis management couldn't try to rectify. They could always argue that Sephiroth was only a human being with needs after all and maybe that would make him even more popular with the peasants because they could relate.

The thing with Cloud could be critical however, drawing legal consequences. Cloud Strife was jailbait, and there was no way they could plausibly explain why fucking a teenage boy could be morally acceptable.

"And why would these pictures leak to the press?" Not that there was such a thing as freedom of speech, but if Rufus pulled a few strings he could very well make those pictures appear at page one of any magazine or newspaper. "They would do nothing but do harm to the company. Besides as head of security it would be your responsibility to explain why they got published. You'd just classically shoot yourself in the foot." Lazard had gotten up, looking fierce and unrelenting. He felt that he had gained back some control over the situation and that Tseng's threats had weakened in their fatality, because they were unlikely to be executed. But it only made Lazard angrier that he was being manipulated by that bastard.

Driven by a sudden impulse, he grabbed Tseng by the collar and pressed him against the surface of the next wall. "And then Shin-Ra might dispose of their incompetent Turk leader. Wouldn't that be a shame now?"

His whole body was pulsing with adrenaline and their proximity wasn't helping much. Tseng smelled so exotic, his body was warm and when Lazard had grabbed him by the shirt it had slipped out of his pants to reveal milky, smooth skin and a low hanging waistband that just stopped above the man's groin.

Tseng raised his hands to rest them on Lazard's wrists but didn't push him away. "Would you order your SOLDIERs to do that or would you," he lowered his voice and tilted his head back, "dispose of me?"

Lazard was more fiery than he gave him credit for and it pleased him immensely. Blonds were so temperamental and unpredictable. Just the way he liked them. He rubbed the arms seductively and moved so that he revealed more skin for Lazard's very hungry eyes. He didn't like showing his body first, he much preferred to have his prey vulnerable first but he did not object to this rough treatment.

It had been awhile since someone stood up to him and it was a turn on.

"I wouldn't allow anyone else that pleasure," Lazard hissed, unconsciously leaning closer to the man, intoxicated by his scent. His eyes wandered over the man's long throat, his Adam's apple that moved gracefully when he gulped. A few strands of silky black hair brushed against Lazard's hand that still held Tseng by the collar.

Dammit, he was hard again.

"Would you find pleasure in the act?" Tseng responded and moved his hips to encourage the hardness that he felt there. "Do you think you can get me to back off and leave you and your SOLDIERs alone?"

Tseng hadn't had the thrill of being dominated in a little while. His current dealings with a young blond was to keep him in check and was in dire need of more domination. Lazard needed to be treated differently and was strong enough to dominate him ... and from what he felt pressing against him, it was well worth while to see if he knew how to use his equipment. If he proved unworthy their next encounter would be quite different.

"Do you think you can make me submit to you?" Tseng increased the grip on his hands and pushed back to test the response.

"I'm pretty confident that I can," Lazard replied huskily, his free hand boldly slipping under Tseng's shirt to feel the hard muscles if his belly. Normally he wasn't that aggressive, but he was needy and Tseng was pushing his buttons just so ... besides, he was still angry at the man for being so bold and respectless, for threatening him and just because Lazard was sex deprived in general.

Tseng liked how Lazard responded. There was a fire in those blue-grey eyes and a hunger that needed to be fed. He thought for a moment that he should change tactics and throw Lazard down on the desk and show him who really was in control here. But he enjoyed the aggressive brush of the fingers and lifting of his shirt. The rough grip on his shirt was thrilling as well.

He wanted to see how aggressive he could make the blond. He leaned forward and was just a hair's breath away from his lips. "Try it, Director," Tseng breathed and let his tongue touch the lips, just enough to tempt him and hopefully push his buttons further. "Try me."

Lazard's resolution was wavering for just a bit. Tseng was like a wild, barely tamed animal, like a panther that could lash out at him any moment that Lazard was inattentive. And Lazard knew that Tseng wasn't submitting because Lazard dominated him; he did it out of a whim, because he wanted to.

Nonetheless it was very hot.

"Oh, I will," Lazard replied, his voice strong with confidence as his hand wandered down to open the man's pants. "I will have you bend over my desk and fuck you like the desperate whore that you are."

So maybe there was still some resentment left, but Lazard would get his payback.

Tseng allowed his head to drop back against the wall as fingers fumbled with his pants. He raised one of his legs so that it pressed between Lazard's legs to apply pressure on his already hard cock.

Tseng let out a deep breath and closed his eyes, "Promises, promises."

"Hm, I will make sure that you get what you deserve." Lazard was tempted to bite into Tseng's long throat and he followed that urge. The flesh between his teeth was soft, and he suckled on it, not gentle at all, knowing that it would leave a huge purple mark. He didn't care how the Turk would explain that to his half-brother or his underlings.

The leg pressing against his cock was driving him mad, distracting him a bit, but finally he had opened Tseng's pants and roughly pulled them down to reveal a huge, leaking erection. His breath caught a bit. What a powerful weapon...

Tseng was pleased with his level of aggression. He grunted as his cock was pulled free. He could see Lazard's reaction to him as his eyes look down and his hand grabbed his cock. Tseng did not like things gentle and so far this was turning out quite well. If Lazard turned into a wimp, Tseng would turn things around but he was going to let the man lead and show Lazard that he knew full well how to handle himself.

"And what do I deserve, Lazard?" Tseng whispered as he stretched his back and exposed more of his neck. "What do I deserve?"

"As I said: You deserve to be shown your place. And that is bend over a desk with your pants down." Lazard had picked up the one or other trick during his own training; he was pretty capable of defending himself, and he wasn't weak either. Thus it wasn't so hard to push Tseng against his desk. The way that man moved, so exquisite and smooth turned Lazard on to no end, and he was very glad that he had had his private moment prior to their encounter, because otherwise he would have shot his load already.

Tseng was very pleased with that turn of events. Lazard wasn't as much of a marshmallow as he sometimes presented himself. The aggression was quite nice and that also meant that he didn't have to do as much work. He placed his hands in front of him and pushed himself up slightly. He was just as eager for this, if he kept up this level of aggression. He could feel Lazard grabbing at the back of his pants. He twisted a bit to make it a little more difficult for him.

He wanted that hand on his cock again. He would much prefer for Lazard to be sucking on his dick already but this wasn't about him having his way with him. Not for this encounter.

Lazard pressed himself against the man, boldly and aggressively, keeping him in place. Tseng looked divine with his pants down, that light blush on his high cheeks. The force of their colliding bodies made something fall from Lazard's desk with a crash, but the Director didn't care. Paper got crumbled under their twitching bodies.

Lazard forced Tseng's legs open and pushed his body against him, so they were groin to groin. At the same time he grabbed Tseng's hair again. He needed to get the man belly first bent over the table, but for now their grinding hips and battling cocks were enough foreplay.

Tseng grunted at the lovely friction and the tug on his hair.

He rescinded his resistance and allowed Lazard to thrust against him. Damn it was good to let control go from time to time and having an overly sex deprived man in control was just what he needed.

He thrust his hips into Lazard and was pleased with the hissing sound that Lazard emitted. "Harder," Tseng said and he was impressed. He wasn't that thick of a man but he was long. Just the way he liked his men and not many were brave enough to tug on his hair. He never told anyone that he liked it, but when it happened, it really did put him in the mood.

Lazard was just too happy to follow that request, wryly yanking Tseng's head back, harder. His free hand fumbled with the top drawer of his desk, pushing aside papers and pens and folders to find a small bottle of lube hidden in the farthest corner. He was always prepared, for everything.

Impatiently he opened the bottle with one hand and squeezed some of the liquid onto his fingers, his hands sneaking behind Tseng and into the cleft of his ass.

Tseng felt the slick hand press against him and he immediately tensed. Not that he didn't want a good fuck, but it had been awhile since he had allowed anything of the sort. He forced himself to relax. He lifted his hips to allow easy access of his hand to reach there and smiled at the needy look on Lazard's face.

"Don't take too long. I'm not a prissy little cadet that needs to be worked up," Tseng hissed. The last time he allowed someone behind him it had been years ago and there was no time for lube. He did prefer not having a spit fuck and the lube was appreciated but he also wanted this. If he didn't hurry up, Lazard was going to pay.

"Shut up, you are whatever you are told to be, Turk." Despite his words Lazard was quite desperate himself, so he just unceremoniously pushed his slick finger into Tseng's ass. He regretted it a bit that he hadn't forced the man to turn around beforehand, because he wanted to see him against the desk with spread legs while Lazard finger-fucked him.

But it was not too late yet. Crooking his finger, he pushed Tseng, pulling his hair again so the man had to turn with his back to Lazard. The sight was just incredible, his ass was so white, so perfect, so round and tight, and it looked even better with a finger penetrating it fast and hard.

Tseng planted his hands on the desk, sending more papers flying. He pushed against the intrusion. "Can hardly feel that. I hope you can do something better with that dick of yours," Tseng said as he bit back a gasp. He was feeling everything just fine but he wasn't going to let that on to Lazard.

"I'm not surprised," Lazard retorted wryly. Tseng had gotten up this high not only because he was reliable and skilled. Lazard knew his half brother, he liked pretty men, and Tseng was extraordinarily pretty. Especially now...

Lazard decided that he couldn't wait any longer so he withdrew his finger. He pressed Tseng's head down against the table and gripped his hip. He wouldn't add more lube to his cock, whatever his fingers had transferred before would be enough for that damn cocky bastard.

"I'll show you what I can do." The Director bent over, biting into Tseng's earlobe and entered the man's tight ass with a grunt.

Tseng bit his lip as he was filled. He couldn't let Lazard know that it hurt a bit. The bite on his ear and the sudden penetration was wonderful though. He would have to get Lazard worked up more like this if this was what he got out of it. The rough handling and aggressiveness looked good on the Director and if he kept this up, he would have to ensure that this side of him came out more often.

He arched his back and tried to push up off the desk but the heavy body pressing against him kept him in that position and Lazard started to move inside him.

No one made him groan against his will and the sound that escaped Tseng was unwanted. Damn the man for making him moan. And that sound coming from the usually controlled Turk went right through Lazard, making his belly flip and fall endlessly. His whole body was tense with desire and exertion as he drove himself into Tseng, seeking that spot that would make him moan again.

Tseng tried to gain control but Lazard's movements made his body betray him. This was royally pissing him off and he tried to control the groans and turn them into sounds of defiance but everything was betraying him. He tried to push back up again only to be crushed by the moving weight behind him.

He made a mental note, not to piss off Lazard like that again because he certainly pushed all his buttons on this one.

"Is this," he panted, "the best," he couldn't help but grunt as Lazard thrust hard inside of him, "you can do?"

"Yessss," Lazard hissed, pushing deeper inside, forcing his cock into that tight tunnel, penetrating it and poking the Turk's prostate relentlessly. Was it just him or did Tseng appear flustered? Lazard surely hoped he was, because the Director was close to reaching his limits. It had been a while, and the warmth of bodily contact, the clamping flesh around his aching, needy cock was so overwhelming he had to force himself to stay conscious and not just faint with pleasure!

Tseng pushed back against the intrusion. He folded his arms in front of him and rested his forehead on his arms. He was panting at the vicious pace that was set by Lazard.

Lazard was meeting his expectations and exceeding them. The Director really hid his aggressive side well. He tried to reach down to grab his own cock to release the tension that was building there. It was so damn good... He would have to reassess his previous preference of topping after this.

"I... I'm close," Lazard panted. When he saw Tseng reaching for his own cock he slapped the man's hand away, harshly, and instead began to pump the Turk himself. Lazard didn't want to cum first, but his orgasm was building so rapidly, and he wanted to shoot his load into Tseng's arrogant ass so badly.

He suppressed a sob and picked up the speed, fucking Tseng like a mad dog.

Tseng clenched his teeth and arched his back. He had both arms on the desk now and he could see Lazard pumping his cock viciously as well as feel the soft hand tug mercilessly at him. He wasn't going to give him the pleasure of coming first and think that he was being turned on by this action.

If only he could get his body not to betray him as the pressure in his belly passed in a wave over his body and an orgasm crashed into him, spilling all over the few remaining papers and glass topped desk. Tseng was pretty sure he was making a sound that was completely unprofessional as well, but with the blood crashing into his ears, he wasn't sure if it was him or Lazard. Lazard wasn't sure either, but the man coming in his hand, the arch of his back and tight squeeze on Lazard's cock was all the Director needed to reach climax too. His exhausted body kept driving into the Turk for another sharp, hard thrust while Lazard was overcome by teeth-tickling ecstasy. Never before had he seen something as sexy as Tseng turning into warm butter under his ministrations; taking the man from behind, on his desk was so mind-blowing Lazard got weak knees and had to grab the desk for support. He shoved his cock inside one last time, just for good measure, his still hard erection driving in so easily because of the cum-slick tunnel that he almost came again.

Finally he pulled out, panting. He adjusted his glasses and pulled his hair back over his head as it had become messy during their encounter. He would need another shower, or a bath. He wasn't sure that he would be able to stand properly for the next few hours.

"This meeting is over. I'm done," he declared, inwardly still shaking with pleasure, though his voice was firm.

Tseng quickly regained his composure despite the fact that every part of him was still shaking from the encounter. "That's all you have to offer? I thought you were going to give me what I deserved." Tseng couldn't push himself up if he wanted to. He had not been fucked like this since he had started as a Turk. He needed a few more moments to get his damn body to listen to him again. He couldn't walk out of here on weak knees and covered in come. He didn't want Lazard to know that he would have sat there like that until he was ready to go again.

He was more than ready to do that again despite how sore he knew he was going to be from this encounter.

"So you _are_a masochist. I'm really not surprised." Lazard idly swung in his chair, trying to get his thoughts together. He found that he had very much enjoyed dominating Tseng like that and he suspected that the man had too, despite his cocky attitude now. At least he looked like someone who had been thoroughly fucked.

"And yes, that is all I have to offer for today. Leave it or take it. If you need more you know where to find me."

Tseng narrowed his eyes back at the man. He didn't want to move quite yet with all the fluids over him. His own shirt was ruined from his own come and if he could already feel the unsanitary feeling of Lazard's ejaculate oozing out of him. He remembered the reason why he didn't like to bottom. It was the aftermath that sucked big time.

"Do you at least have some tissues?" Tseng growled. He couldn't leave looking like he was just screwed royally like this. It was unbecoming of his position.

"Aw, I'm sorry. No." That was a big, fat lie, because Lazard had tissues. He just didn't want to give them to Tseng. The amused upward twitch of his lips made that pretty clear to the Turk too. Watching his come drip from between the man's legs was the best thing he had seen in a long while. "And I'm really busy, so I'd ask you to leave now. I have to take care of that SOLDIER issue you find so pressing. Unless you want to stay and partake? I'm sure that seeing you, as a good example, will have an impression on them."

Lazard's eyes were demonstratively directed towards Tseng's come-stained ass. Oh, he loved to be snide.

Tseng moved quickly. He walked around, ignoring the feeling of their encounter sliding down his legs and grabbed at Lazard's tie and pulled it from around his neck. He was pleased with the smug bastard's startled look as he quickly and efficiently wiped himself clean and then threw the damn tie back in his face.

He gathered up his clothes and did them up just as quickly as he moved away from the desk.

"I'm sure you can set a good example with those stains on your tie." Tseng said as he buttoned up his jacket to hide the fact that his shirt was stained with his come. "That will make a wonderful impression." He gave a very shallow bow and left.

He was going to get the bastard in their next encounter.

* * *

_**There is a purpose behind every pairing... And Tseng and Lazard... always fighting each other for power. Well, at least in this case.**_

**_PLEASE REVIEW._**

**_SEE YOU NEXT MONDAY!_**


	22. Chapter 22

**Unstable**

* * *

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Hojo:** Soyna (Am I sick that I really enjoyed playing this sick bastard?)  
**Sephiroth**: BMIK

* * *

Sephiroth was just supervising the testing of a new training simulation that should allow them to fight more realistic enemies when the phone in his pocket started to buzz. He stood behind a plexi-glass wall, listening to the creator and technician explaining the details, while a simulation was going on with a SOLDIER demonstrating how a mock fight was supposed to offer them new possibilities. At first the General ignored his phone, because the report was actually quite fascinating and he suspected that it was just Genesis getting on his nerves again (he ignored the little flip of his belly at the thought of the annoying redhead). The ringing persisted however and he finally snapped it open after signalling the technician to wait a second.

"What is it? I'm in the middle of an appointment," he snapped frostily.

"Well, now, there is not need for that tone. I'm phoning with your reminder that due to your postponed appointment you are required to arrive for a new physical assessment in one hour," Hojo said in a calm manner but he was seething inside.

Sephiroth missed two prior appointments due to a stupid mission and then there was the stupid promotion party. He needed to check his subject and these delays were hindering his research.

Sephiroth froze on the spot, his guts clenching at hearing the man's sneering voice.

"Professor ..." He threw a quick look at the technician. Is relatively good mood was ruined. Sephiroth didn't mind boring meetings, unchallenging mission, even press conferences were all right. As long as he didn't have to go to the labs, everything was _peachy_.

But stalling this particular meeting would only result in more pain because the longer Hojo had to wait the uglier, meaner it would get.

"Let me finish this and I will be there." He didn't wait for the man to answer but cut him off by flipping his phone shut.

After a brief talk with the technician he went to his apartment for some preparations. It was a pity that he had eaten already; it meant that it would get messy later.

Half an hour later he entered the lab with a stony expression where he was greeted by the grinning doctor already.

Hojo examined Sephiroth as he stood in the door. There were marks on his chest and he had a heavier scowl than normal.

He would ask later what those were from, but first ... "Go into room three and remove your leathers. You think you would have learned by now to wear more appropriate clothing for your visit."

Wordlessly Sephiroth turned and entered room 3. He knew the drill, of course. And he always tried to keep his leathers till the last second. It was a uniform; it reminded him of whom he was because sometimes during the procedure it was easy to forget. Quickly he got rid of it, taking a deep breath. Good thing he had been able to clear his schedule for the rest of the day and the next.

He never knew how bad it would be after Hojo got his claws in him.

Naked, as there was no use for clothing that would just get in the way of the 'examination' (or so Hojo had said) he stepped outside, mentally steeling himself for whatever was to come.

Hojo watched Sephiroth move to the examination table. "Did you get those injuries on you last mission?" They looked like scratch marks but they didn't look like claw marks. They were much too shallow for that. He arranged his clipboard and his vials. He had to draw blood first before he did any of the injections.

"Yes," Sephiroth lied, as he lay down on the table. Hojo turned his insides out on a regular basis; it was quite satisfying to keep at least mental secrets from the man. Emotionlessly, his eyes wandered to the two assistants Hojo had with him. He knew one of them, but the other seemed to be new, as he kept glancing at Sephiroth almost shyly with a light blush.

Oh great, it seemed that Hojo really was in a bad mood. New, inexperienced assistants summed up to a lot of pain from blunt instruments wrongly jammed into his arms and belly, shaky fingers failing to make clean, quick cuts... the list was endless.

Hojo approached him and peered at his chest, "Interesting." He ran his finger over one of the scratches, noting its depth. "I will need to see if there are any residual cells from the monster that attacked you, so some skin samples will be necessary after we run your blood work." He pulled himself straight and looked into the falsely calm eyes. "Next time such incidents occur, I recommend that you come for treatment immediately. Wouldn't want you disfigured from a simple scratch."

He waved his assistance over and took a step back. "Start with the extractions. I need to get a specimen bottle for his skin."

The older assistant nodded and came over with a scalpel. The newer one grabbed his own instruments in a mixture of hesitance and enthusiasm Sephiroth very much disliked.

He gritted his teeth as they started to scratch at his scratches, deepening them and drawing blood (if accidentally or not he was not sure, Hojo liked to pick people that were as sadistic as he was himself). It wasn't more than an unpleasant tingling, but it would probably get worse, once they started to really get into it.

"It is just a scratch. By the way, I'm having a meeting with Director Lazard in an hour, I expect you to be done by then." That was a lie, too. But there was a chance that it could work ...

Hojo sneered and shook his head. Sephiroth really was not good at lying. "Oh, I'm sure I can clear things for you. It has been awhile since the tests and those scratches worry me. Wouldn't want to see you marred." Hojo watched his assistance work on the collection of the blood. He could see the small twitches and flinches. Sephiroth was getting good at hiding the fact that he was in pain, but he could not fool Hojo. He made him what he was after all. "We can't rush discovery or understand your health."

He handed the bottle to his assistant. "Make sure you get all the tissue around the scratch; wouldn't want to miss anything."

Hojo adjusted his glasses and smiled as Sephiroth's teeth clenched.

"Of course, Professor," the more experienced assistant replied, bending over Sephiroth. They hadn't strapped him yet, but they would, sooner or later. The 'tissue around the scratch' meant basically, that they would scrape the skin off from the flesh there. Licking his lips, the assistant set the blade into the shallow, almost healed wound, pushing it under the skin and slowly peeled a slice of white skin off, revealing rosy muscles.

Satisfied, he put it into a bottle before turning to the next scratch. Beside him, the new guy's hand slipped.

"Ooooooooooops ... Sorry. Do we have any bandages or something? ... Damn, now it's bleeding all over the place."

Hojo shook his head. "No need. I want to see how he heals, so let it bleed." Hojo pulled out his clipboard and started to jot down notes on the wound. "Finish taking the other samples. And, Sephiroth, have you eaten recently? I need a stomach acid sample as well."

Sephiroth had trouble not getting up and breaking the imbecile assistant's thin neck. "Two hours ago," he growled, making the stupid lab coat jump. Luckily he hadn't been anywhere near the General with his scalpel.

"We are done with the samples, Professor," the other announced.

"Good." Hojo said and grabbed some latex gloves. "Take those to the lab and run group seven, three and fifty two and we shall see if we have to run any more tests on that afterwards. I will take the other samples." Hojo then turned to the very pissed off looking Sephiroth. His chest started to heal but blood dripped down on the table.

He waited for the tech's to leave before he went to stand beside the General and started to strap him down. "We need to test if your healing abilities have slowed down. We may have to increase your mako this session because of it." He worked the buckles around his wrists and then his ankles. "Maybe even test your bone malleability."

Sephiroth should have relaxed since the incompetent lab rats were gone, but now he was alone with Hojo, which was even worse. The little hairs on the back of his neck started to rise as he was getting trapped, but he remained expressionless. This was routine, after all. He was prepared for the pain. And some day, he had sworn to himself, he would pay Hojo back thousand-fold.

"My bones are perfectly fine." There was no need to break them. But Hojo didn't really need a reason anyway.

"I'm the doctor here and I will tell _you_ when everything is perfectly fine." Hojo looked at his documents. "You have missed quite a few tests and may have ruined my data collection time line and that will be quite difficult to discern results from. We wouldn't want to put Shin-Ra's poster child of a perfect SOLDIER to be anything but that, would we?"

Hojo didn't like it when Sephiorth got defiant. It just slowed things down. He would have to show the boy his place if he was going to keep that attitude. He examined the collar bone of the SOLDIER and noticed a small bruise there. He pressed his lips together. There was no way that bruise was caused by a monster attack.

At least now, he knew which bone he was going to break.

"Oh no, we rather want to rip him open and see if everything important is still there, so we can crush it and see if it still works afterwards," Sephiroth replied coolly. There was no way he could make it worse; Hojo pushed him past the limits of the bearable already. His eyes were on the man, his greasy hair, his small, cruel eyes and his fish lips. How he detested that man...

Hojo laughed. "You always rise above it and become stronger. So you shouldn't complain."

Hojo pressed his hand on the bleeding wound on his chest. The bleeding that had slowed down started to renew its flow. "I wonder how mako will react directly onto a shallow wound." He said this last part to himself. He had done this type of experiment when Sephiroth was younger but it had been awhile.

"I have a new mixture of mako that should have interesting effects." He blinked and looked into the cat like eyes. "Are you secured enough? I wouldn't want you to flail and hurt yourself unnecessarily."

Sephiroth was almost certain that the man didn't try to be sarcastic.

"I'm secure," he replied with all the aloofness he could muster. His body had started to feel heavy, pooling onto the dissection table, because that was what it was. Sephiroth became one with the furniture. Furniture was dead and furniture couldn't bleed.

Hojo reached over and grabbed a blue vial.

"You should ensure that you do not miss any more appointments." Hojo put a couple of drops on the open cut and waited for a reaction.

He got it instantly. Usually they started slowly, with a few cuts here and there and then they moved on to the heavy stuff, liking pulling out Sephiroth's fingernails to see how fast they would grow back, sticking needles into him, extracting innards ...

But this time Hojo cut right to the chase.

Whatever he had dripped into the wound ate through it like acid, burning the General's nerves up to his brain.

Sephiroth breathed through gritted teeth, his eyes wide open as if the pain was accumulating behind them and he just needed to press it through his eyes for the agony to flow out of him. It didn't work.

"Interesting reaction," Hojo hummed to himself and wrote things on his clip board. He took the blue vial and walked over to a small table where he prepared a syringe, diluting down his new mako mixture somewhat into a clear-blue saline solution. He kept his eye on Sephiroth who seemed to be in a great amount of pain.

He knew it would be painful but was unsure of how painful it really was. He had only tested this particular mixture on skin, and not a wound yet. It was a very interesting reaction.

"How would you rate the pain, on a scale from one to ten."

"A solid eight. I've had better," Sephiroth hissed. Sarcasm was his only weapon right now and his tongue could get as cutting as Masamune. As long as he could still talk he would do it; it distracted him. Besides, he didn't want to give the man the satisfaction to hear Sephiroth moan.

Later he would have a mouth piece so he wouldn't accidentally bite off his tongue. Ah, it was so melodramatic ... his thoughts were inevitably guided to a certain redhead and he found that thought strangely comforting. That disturbed him a little bit but he didn't dwell on it as he kept his thoughts on that perfectly round, tight ass.

"Good," Hojo whispered as he concentrated on getting the air out of the syringe. "This should have the same pain response before we begin the normal round of syringes. It should only hurt for an hour or so."

He approached Sephiroth and rubbed a place on his shoulder. He wanted to know how the injection would feel with the veins and with muscle injection. He was certain that the muscle injection would be less painful, so he went with that one first.

Sephiroth remained silent and let the man inject him with whatever was in the syringe. It wasn't like he had a choice. He just gave his pain estimations and stared at the ceiling. He knew every little crack and every little spot there by heart. He'd caused some; his bloodstains were staring back at him.

Hojo's spidery fingers ghosted over his body relentlessly, not wasting one tiny movement but efficiently poking and measuring and causing agony.

Sephiroth could hear the dry sound of Hojo's pen scribbling onto the clipboard in excitement and concentrated back onto the ceiling.

Hojo frowned as he saw that Sephiroth's eyes glaze over but the fact that he was not really there. He scribbled. He knew that this was causing him a lot of pain if he was doing that glazed look.

He took a small instrument that he used to test the reflexes ... even though he knew that moving would cause Sephiroth more pain. It sent a small electric shock through the muscles and forced them to move, twitch really. With the new mixture, it should hurt at the moment, but the next test should be much improved. The wound on his chest was healing rather nicely actually.

The effect he wanted.

Sephiroth would never miss another appointment again.

The General endured it silently. He had his pride and besides, it really wasn't _that_bad yet, compared to what was still to come. He had no interest in what Hojo was actually doing to him, what results he hoped to achieve or how it would 'improve' his body in the long run; these sessions were simply interruptions of his usual routine, blank spaces that disturbed the flow of his life momentarily. They had no effect on him at all, save for the momentary discomfort.

Or so he thought.

On a deeper, unconscious level the scalpels did not merely cut his flesh but left deep scars on his soul as well, but Sephiroth didn't see them so he didn't care about them. He was a pragmatic man and he believed that what didn't kill him made him stronger.

"Results, Mr. Hojo Sir," one of the tech said. "We need more samples to run some more sets as there are high levels of some hormones that normally aren't there."

Hojo grabbed the results from the man. "Don't tell me what tests need to be run," he hissed and then looked at the results, which were interesting. "Interesting indeed."

He looked to the tech. "Take his stomach acid sample and then we shall start an IV. He needs his normal dose of mako and I will have to see how it reacts with my new mixture."

Hojo looked over at Sephiroth. This explained a lot about what was happening with Sephiroth and his attitude. The man was known to be quite loose and willing to stick his dick in anything that let him - and sometimes the not so willingly, too. It wouldn't change any of the results but Hojo really did wish that Sephiroth would protect himself from sexually transmitted diseases. As long as it wasn't a whore from the slums he was most likely immune, though.

Hojo also wished he was allowed to temper with the General's libido to prevent this problem from occurring. It could cause problems in the future if he had attachments to others. He doubted it would last long though. He had observed Sephiroth's 'relationships' and it would be over by the end of the week at his normal pace.

He grabbed a handful of his hair and tugged at it. "And a sample of this as well."

Sephiroth growled as the man touched his hair. He really hated that, and the assistant that came up to him to take a sample was glad that the General was restrained. He pulled a few silky hairs out with the roots and put them in a petri dish.

Then he turned to prepare a long syringe with a sharp, thin needle that would be directly thrust through Sephiroth's belly into his stomach. The man's healing abilities were such that the tiny wound would close extremely quickly. Sometimes stomach acid dripped into his belly when the needle was withdrawn, but that couldn't be avoided.

"Relax, or it will get harder to push the needle through your muscles," the assistant muttered, which was easy for him to say, but Sephiroth's muscles were still tense from the electric shock earlier.

The man took his time taking the sample, filling the syringe to one third before withdrawing it. Sephiroth looked pale now and a sweat had broken out on his skin, but he didn't make a sound.

Hojo looked at the sample. "That's not nearly enough. We will have to do it again in an hour." He walked around the table, running his hand up one of Sephiroth's arms and he felt the small quiver in his muscles. "I still wish to perform that bone malleability test." Hojo traced his fingers over his collar bone and pressed the small bruise that was there. "Be grateful that I am breaking the one on your right side."

Sephiroth wasn't grateful at all; it would hurt like a bitch either way. Hojo's cold touch sent unpleasant chills down his spine.

"There are so many things I wish for too," he replied coolly, his pain dulled eyes flickering over to the thin, slouched figure of his tormentor. Right now he wished to smash the man's had in. He wanted to see the grey, mushy insides of Hojo's skull as they spilled all over the walls and floor.

Hojo hummed and turned to grab another instrument that he used to test the bone's malleability. "Let's do this and see how quickly it will mend without the addition of the regular mako, shall we."

Even though he held his breath and gritted his teeth the pain was almost unbearable as Hojo crashed his collarbone with a vicious, quick movement. Someone had forgotten to give Sephiroth his mouth piece. Well, at least the most painful moment had been when the hammer crushed his bone into thousand tiny pieces. There'd been a sickening crunching noise too. Sephiroth had bucked up, the restraints biting into his flesh as he stretched them to the maximum, but they held and now he lay there limply, panting, hating Hojo with the utmost passion.

"Don't grind your teeth," Hojo said irritably. "I don't have a dentist available today to fix any cracked teeth."

Hojo turned to his assistant. "We shall let this go for another hour but I want you to set up the IV so that we can directly put in the mako solutions. I want x-rays of that healing bone every ten minutes." Hojo took off his gloves. "I need a coffee. I will be back then."

He started for the door, taking the results and his clipboard with his information. Seeing Sephiroth struggling to keep his composure was a good thing and a bad thing. Good, because the brat deserved it. Bad because it meant that his new mixture couldn't be used on Normal SOLDIERs.

Every mixture couldn't be a success.

* * *

And sorry for the late post... Holiday Monday screwed me up... thanks for the shoutbox reminder.

And... I enjoyed writing Hojo.


	23. Chapter 23

**Unstable**

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Genesis:** Soyna  
**Angeal**** and Sephiroth**: BMIK

* * *

After a hot shower in their newly restored bathroom, Angeal felt comfortably relaxed. So much actually that he was humming a bit as he prepared dinner for himself (and Genesis, if he decided to join). A pot of rice was gently boiling on the stove while the man fried some chicken and a few veggies that would go perfectly with the peanut butter sauce he had prepared. There was a sound from the corridor and Angeal distractedly sucked his finger clean where some cream had spilled onto it.

"Genesis?" he asked over his shoulder, grabbing the pan and shaking it a bit so the contents wouldn't burn.

"What!" Genesis yelled as he stalked into their shared apartment and went straight to the kitchen. He stopped when he saw that Angeal was being all domestic again.

He didn't mind all that much. He got great food out of it and never had to cook while they were in Midgar. He knew how to cook just fine but Angeal always insisted that he cook the meals so Genesis didn't bother all that much and just kept his cooking for when Angeal was away on missions.

In a much calmer voice, he said "Oh, you cooked dinner. Smells wonderful."

"Hm, I am trying a new recipe. Will you join me for dinner?" Angeal stirred the rice and reached up to the cupboard as he looked at Genesis questioningly. Maybe he would be busy again tonight, and then Angeal wouldn't bother preparing a plate for him but just put it in the fridge to eat later. He liked cooking, it was creative and calmed him and the canteen was awful anyways.

Genesis nodded. "I have time before I am supposed to meet Sephiroth for our training session." He walked into the kitchen and looked at the sauce. "You went all out. Is Zack coming over or something?"

"No, he isn't," Angeal replied, oblivious to the implication that usually he did cook quite a feast for his young student. "After I called you we had a talk. I think something is bothering him, but he didn't want to tell me." He sighed and prepared the food on the plate, giving Genesis two glasses to put on the table. "You wouldn't know what could cause him trouble? He seems so distant to me lately."

Genesis took the glasses from Angeal and was tempted to blurt out to the man that Zack wanted him to fuck him senseless. It would serve him right for disrupting his lesson with Zack that left him high and dry. Zack got off just fine but he was left using some of his new lube and his right hand to get off.

"Angeal," Genesis said and shook his head, "You need to relax about the whole thing and when he is ready to tell you whatever is bothering him, he will tell you. I know for a fact that he does not want to distance himself from you."

Genesis walked over to the table and placed the glasses there before he went to the kitchen to get the cutlery for them to eat. He noted that Angeal looked rather distressed about the fact that he thought Zack was distancing himself. Genesis resisted the urge to slap the big oblivious man upside the head.

"Oh, good," the SOLDIER said with great relief that surprised even him. "Good..." He took the filled plates and came over to the table to sit down and eat. "So what are your plans for tonight?" he asked, taking a fork of his meal.

"I already told you Angeal. I'm training with Sephiroth. Geez. Your head is in the clouds with all your thoughts about Zack," Genesis said as he adjusted his plate. The food smelled so good and he was rather hungry. He needed to make sure that he had the strength for later. It was going to be a long night, or at least that was what he had planned.

"I'm glad to see you're getting along so well," Angeal muttered, reaching for his glass. Not in a miserable attempt to hide his face, of course. He was just thirsty. "I would appreciate it if you could stay there over night and not relocate any actions to our apartment. I have a mission very early in the morning and I need to sleep." Hm, quite a satisfying distraction from that... other topic

"If I have my way, I won't be leaving the training room," Genesis said and put a mouthful of the food in his mouth. He swallowed and then finished his thought. "I bought some lube so I won't have to use soap or something more unfortunate."

Angeal noisily threw his fork onto the half eaten plate and wiped his mouth with a napkin forcefully. "What did I tell you about inappropriate talk at the dinner table? Thank you for ruining my appetite."

Peeved, Angeal got up to carry his plate over to the sink. He'd been so relaxed just a few minutes ago, but Genesis just managed to make him miserable in the blink of an eye!

"Oh, please," Genesis said and rolled his eyes. "When was the last time you touched that bottle of lube you have in your bedroom? And don't you deny that it is there! I can't remember the last time you got laid and jacking off just doesn't cut it after awhile." Genesis turned his head to the side and mumbled. "I know that first hand."

"I'm not having this conversation with you," Angeal growled, walking out of the kitchen and slamming the door to his bedroom, loudly. Since Genesis wasn't home tonight and he had nothing else to do ... he would probably do what a lonely man did and grudgingly admit that Genesis was right

Genesis scowled at the slammed door and yelled. "Enjoy your right hand for company!"

He was full anyway and put the dish in the kitchen. He normally cleaned up after Angeal cooked but since the man was going to be in denial about everything, he was going to leave the mess for him.

He had to get ready. It was only an hour away now that they were supposed to meet up in the training room and he couldn't wear the same clothes that he wore earlier. Genesis changed into a pair of training pants that were snug but would be easily removed and a snug t-shirt with the SOLDIER logo on it.

He packed a change of clothes in a bag, made sure he put the unused bottle of lube inside of it and was ready to go. He had to calm himself down a little before he left the apartment. He wasn't wearing a jockstrap and it showed all too clearly when he was getting excited.

"Later, Mr. Grumps!" He yelled as he slammed the door to leave and go to his 'training' session with Sephiroth.

Angeal pretended to not hear it, but later that night he did clean up, to keep his mind off certain thoughts. Recently he felt so restless and he didn't know why, it was slowly driving him crazy!

He really just hoped that Genesis and Sephiroth would behave this time, because he had no nerve to deal with their problems on top of his own.

* * *

Genesis looked at the clock on his phone. It was seven thirty. He was certain they were supposed to meet up at seven. He tapped his foot as he irritably looked at it.

'The bastard should have phoned," he grumbled and flipped it open to call him himself. He wasn't going to let Sephiroth off easy this time. No way! He was horny as hell and the lesson he had with Zack earlier that day had not cut it at all and he wanted to get laid, damn it all.

Sephiroth's machine picked up and he waited for the beep. "You better have a damn good reason for making me look like a fool waiting here for you. Next time, I see you; you owe me your ass." He clicked it closed as dramatically as he could. He missed the old style phones. It was more dramatic than a soft click.

He would wait for a half-hour more, but no more than that. He paced around the room getting angrier as Sephiroth did not show up.

"Bastard," he muttered. The time ended and that was it. He wasn't going to be tossed aside like a Honey-Bee girl. He was going to take matters in his own hands and march right over to Sephiroth's apartment and deal with the bastard for being so inconsiderate and rude to him!

"I'll teach him a lesson that he will never forget," Genesis grumbled as he grabbed his bag and stalked to the elevators. He wished he was wearing his boots instead of runners, because stomping with runners was not nearly as dramatic as if he was in his normal battle clothes.

He jabbed the buttons and crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the numbers that were moving much too slow for his liking. "Stand me up, the bastard."

He stalked off the elevator and rushed down the hall to Sephiroth's apartment and pounded on the door. "Are you in there! Open up and face me, you jerkwad!"

There was a very long moment of silence. The seconds ticked by and Genesis became more and more irritable, when finally there was a muffled voice coming from the other side of the door.

"Go away," it simply growled, sounding majorly annoyed. Then there was silence again.

Genesis gritted his teeth together. "I don't fucking think so!" He banged on the door again. "You face me you bastard or I'll break this fucking door down, you fuck!"

The threat remained unanswered, but there were light sounds from the door, moving away.

That was the last straw. He was not going to run away with his tail between his legs. He was going to teach Sephiroth a lesson in how he deserved to be treated and he did not deserve to be tossed aside.

Genesis stepped back, lifted his foot and hit the door. It took two kicks but he got the door open and he barged into the apartment, ready to give Sephiroth a very large piece of his mind and fists if it came down to it.

In the apartment Sephiroth lay somewhere in the dark (he didn't know where exactly), and thought he had heard another unusual noise. He let it slide, because there were other things occupying him, such as unbearable, excruciating agony. His bones were still melding, and he was pumped full with acrid mako circulating through his system, making him feel as if he was burning to death from the inside. The way back to his apartment was a blur, and given his condition it was a miracle that he had made it, but he had refused to break down until he was back in privacy. This had been by far the worst session with Hojo that he had had in a very long time.

Hopefully Genesis had gone away as he really couldn't deal with anything right now, and the cuts they had inflicted on him previously had just opened again because the mako was interfering with his healing abilities.

But Genesis stormed in, ready to give Sephiorth a piece of his mind and various other body parts to ensure that he was not forgotten when he stopped short at the smear of blood that he saw on the wall. He blinked at it as he walked cautiously into the living room and there was a path of blood and a handprint on the couch. He was tempted to run on a light but changed his mind. He walked slowly forward, keeping his eyes wide and focusing on the trail that lead into the bedroom where he saw a boot sticking out of the door.

He swallowed hard as he saw that the boot was still attached to Sephiroth.

His mind whirled at the sight of all the blood that was on the carpet and covering the man. Open wounds, bruises and blood matting his hair and Sephiroth looking like he was in a lot of pain.

"Sephiroth?" he whispered as he slowly opened the bedroom door to get a better look at the damage.

Sephiroth gulped down some bile, feeling sick. The world around him was swirling and pulsing in rhythm to his pain and it was hard to distinguish what was what. It took him a while to process that he wasn't alone anymore and that it was most likely Genesis infiltrating his home despite his explicit orders. No one else would have dared.

It took him even longer to formulate an answer. His tongue was so damn heavy, and it was so difficult to concentrate. He couldn't even open his eyes, because then he'd have emptied the stuff Hojo gave him onto the carpet.

Gulping again, but not moving otherwise, he finally replied, "Go ... away."

Genesis shook his head. "I don't think so." But he didn't move. He wasn't sure what to do for a moment. Sephiroth looked like a ball of pain and Genesis was trying to figure out what could have done this to him.

He found his feet and went to kneel beside the man. Genesis still didn't touch him. He was too scared to. He examined the wound and suddenly, he knew what had happened. He had dealt with similar wounds from Hollander at times but ... but never as bad as this. "Did you have an appointment with Hojo today?" He kept his voice soft and low as he examined him further.

There wasn't a part of Sephiroth that wasn't hurt or stained with blood. He could smell the stink of mako coming off his body. He looked like he was severely poisoned.

Sephiroth snorted, because he didn't have the nerve to protest. It wouldn't work anyways, not on Genesis. The man was as stubborn as ... the thought was washed away by a new wave of pain before Sephiroth could finish it.

"Hm," he answered the question in a noise that was vaguely positive

Genesis gasped. He knew Sephiroth had said in the past how he hated going to see Hojo. He would often stay in his room and not come out for a few days after the sessions but Genesis hadn't thought it was that bad.

"Did he at least give you something for the pain!" Genesis knew the answer to that too. He had one meeting with Hojo in the labs and that was more than enough. It was nothing like this though. Nothing at all. "I can call Hollander..." but he trailed off. He doubted that Sephiroth wanted to see another doctor.

He tentatively reached forward to a knot that was in Sephiroth's hair that was sticky with blood. "He ruined your hair."

Sephiroth opened his eyes half way and lazily blinked, and then he shook his head marginally to nothing in particular before drowning in pain again. He wasn't in a position to make conversation, though Genesis' voice was strangely soothing... Usually he hated people seeing him like this, but at the moment he had no energy to be angry or detest it. Also he didn't understand half of what the redhead had said, because he was zoning in and out and only caught a few words that didn't make much sense; 'pain', 'Hollander', 'hair'...

Sighing and fighting a new wave of nausea he closed his eyes again.

"Well, let's at least get you more comfortable," Genesis finally said and examined the man on the floor and then up to his bed. He didn't know if he should really move him at the moment even though the floor couldn't be all that comfortable. He understood how sensitive the skin could be when someone had their regular mako shots. Who knew what Hojo did to him and it looked pretty bad.

"I shall get you a blanket and a pillow until you can tolerate being touched again," Genesis muttered and walked to Sephiroth's bed and admired the blankets there. He decided against that and went to the nearest closet. "You know you should really stick your sword up that bastard's ass instead of letting him do that to you. The bastard needs to realize that we shouldn't be a pin cushion or using you for that sick guro fantasy of his."

He found some thin blankets in the closet and some worn out looking pillows. "Here we go," he said and went back to the shivering man on the floor. Genesis hummed a tune from LOVELESS as he put a hand under Sephiroth's cheek and slipped the pillow beneath his head.

"I should get you somewhat cleaned up before I cover you with the blanket," he said as shook the blanket out. There was a lot of blood. "You stink, by the way."

Being cared for was a concept alien to Sephiroth. Had he been in any shape to prevent it he wouldn't have allowed Genesis to do what he was doing.

When Genesis started to clean him it hurt, because every contact with his raw skin and wounds hurt, but at the same time the cool, wet cloth was soothing and he didn't feel as sticky anymore. Besides, Sephiroth was aware of the careful, gentle movements so he didn't protest. That didn't mean that he approved though.

On the other hand, the agony started to exhaust him and the things around him, as well as the things inside him, began to numb and drift into a blissful darkness as slowly sleep took over the pain and pushed it back.

Genesis was as careful as he could as he cleaned up Sephiroth and was glad to see that he fell asleep, even if he was on the dirty floor. He covered him with the blanket and let him rest.

"Well, you rest then," he said as he grabbed the bloody clothes. "I will tidy up your bloody mess that you created. When you wake up, you need a shower though, you still stink." He walked into Sephiroth's bathroom and looked for his laundry. It wouldn't do to let the blood set in the fabric. He started to clean, checking every ten minutes to make sure that Sephiroth was still asleep.

He fixed the door a little bit. He couldn't leave it completely ajar with Sephiroth looking like that. He was going to be pissed at him as it was for breaking down the door. Genesis made sure there was boiled water so Sephiroth could have tea when he woke up. He cleaned up the trail of blood and waited for him to wake up.

"Seriously," Genesis muttered. "What the hell did Hojo do to you?" He was tempted to call Angeal a few times, but refrained. It was bad enough that he was here and he knew that Sephiroth would bitch about it when he woke up.

He had finished all those tasked and the washer beeped and announced it was finished when he went to check on Sephiroth again. He wished he could trust himself not to hurt him to get him into his own bed.

* * *

update: Edit... just uploaded the unedited version and now fixed those silly mistakes

And sorry for those of you looking for 24... I clicked the wrong button. Sorry for getting your hopes up.


	24. Chapter 24

**Unstable**

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Genesis:** Soyna

**Sephiroth and Lazard**: BMIK

* * *

Sephiroth didn't know how long he had slept, but when he awoke from his almost unconscious state he felt relatively better. The pain was still throbbing and piercing his flesh and mind, but the mako poisoning had worn off a bit and he didn't feel like retching his guts out anymore. He was even able to move a bit and experienced surprise when he found something soft under his head. The episode with Genesis had been so blurred and unreal that Sephiroth had deemed it a feverish dream.

When he blearily opened his eyes he saw the redhead standing in the doorway as a dark shadow with a familiar silhouette.

Sephiroth's mouth felt very dry and his tongue was swollen in his mouth, thus his voice sounded raspy, too deep and slurred, as he said,

"What're you doing. Here."

"We had a date," Genesis said, "And you stood me up and I decided to give you a piece of my mind, but someone beat me to it." Genesis smiled at the grumpy and raspy voice. "Would you like some tea? Do you want help getting to the bed?"

Sephiroth paused to process the information blankly (indeed he had forgotten the date, because otherwise he would have cancelled it to be off the hook).

"Go away," he finally tried again, almost sulkily, but he doubted Genesis would listen. He never listened. (Sephiroth hoped he would stick to that).

"Why don't we get you into bed first? You can't be comfortable on the floor," Genesis said and gently tugged at the blanket. "Let's get you out of your boots and pants first though."

Sephiroth clenched his teeth as Genesis touched him where it still hurt. Getting into bed did sound good and if he tried himself it would take a while... still he had to object.

"You can save yourself the trouble. I'm not in the mood to fuck you tonight." Men like him were never not in the _condition_ to have sex - they were not in the mood.

Genesis rolled his eyes. "Please. You have a hell of an ego. You look like shit and stink right now so I don't want to fuck you either," Genesis said and started working on the buckles of his boots. "Let's get you comfortable."

Maybe he was still trapped in a fever dream, because things just made as much sense right now. Questioning this answer would not lead to a logical result, because dreams were never rational, but Sephiroth did it anyways, narrowing his eyes. "Is that so? Then why are you here?"

If Genesis hadn't wanted sex then he should have left by now. There was nothing to gain for him here.

Silly fever dreams …

Genesis threw one boot over his shoulder and it crashed against the wall, then he started working on the other boot. "As much as I love a good fuck, that isn't everything. Plus, you look like you couldn't even get it up for me to ride you," Genesis said with a large smile as the second boot was much easier than the first as he now knew the order of the buckles.

"Plus, I'll still get to see you naked soon enough." Genesis tugged the final boot off and threw it by the other. He then reached for Sephiroth's impossibly tight pants.

Sephiroth endured the abuse with gritted teeth. It was a miracle to him how he had gotten on his clothes before he left. It would be even more of a miracle if Genesis got the sticky leather off of him.

"What more is there?" he finally snorted, half curious half derisive. Genesis was working on his pants so he tried to be helpful and lift his hips a bit, but the movement made him feel sick again.

Genesis continued removing the pants but was in a little bit of shock at what Sephiroth was saying. He seriously thought all that there was was sex ...

It explained a hell of a lot, that simple statement. He thought Sephiroth was just putting up a front with his attitude.

He really did think it was only worthwhile to fuck and run and there was nothing else.

Genesis finally got the pants removed before he answered. "There is this," he whispered softly as he moved to help Sephiroth sit up. Then he cleared his throat and in a no-nonsense tone added, "Quit being an idiot about things and let's get you into bed so I can make you a cup of tea and you can rest properly."

This didn't make much sense either as Sephiroth failed to see the joy of undressing a stinking, bloody mess of raw flesh. However Genesis seemed set on doing this, so the General thought that he as well could take a bit advantage of the man's current, illogical whimsy.

"I want a bath," he pointed out, trying not to flinch and twitch when Genesis bumped against his open wounds. The motion was really not so good.

"Also...I think I need to throw up..."

Genesis took this in stride and reached to a nearby bowl that he had placed there early for just the occasion. "Just puke in here. I cleaned all the blood off you carpet earlier and I would appreciate it if you didn't ruin my work." Genesis placed it in his lap and pulled the hair out of the way so that if Sephiroth did puke, it wouldn't get on it.

Closing his eyes, Sephiroth willed his stomach to behave, to calm down. The nausea that crashed over him in waves ebbed away, and his tense body relaxed a bit. He didn't want to throw up in front of anyone, and especially not Genesis but with his level of body control that shouldn't be that much of a proble-

He retched half of his stomach into the bowl as another wave hit him. Well, hopefully no stomach parts, but there was a lot of blood in it, as well as other stuff Hojo had injected there, probably just for the fun of it.

Sephiroth gasped for air, but his belly contracted again and it continued to cramp for a while until there was nothing left to extract from his body. Shivering, the General tried to wipe at his mouth, but he was so exhausted.

Genesis grabbed the corner of a towel that he had found earlier and wiped the mouth of Sephiroth and frowned at the mess he just threw up. Hojo sure did a number on him.

"Do you think you can make it to the bathroom and I will draw you a bath," Genesis said and was a little concerned. He had never seen the man sound or look so weak and out of control. Not even when he was hung-over did he look like this. He was a mess. "You would feel better if you get your bony ass off the floor anyway."

The man nodded, and using the wall for support slowly attempted to stand. After he had gotten most of the poison that Hojo had fed him out of the system he did feel a lot better. Now he wasn't sick anymore, but only in pain.

The bile tasted bitter and he wanted to rinse his mouth, but first he somehow had to get to the bathroom. It was next to the bedroom but right now it felt as if it was on the other side of the globe...

Avoiding to look at Genesis and the bucket he got up on very unsteady feet, leaning heavily against the wall to take a breath. There was no way he was going to crawl to the bathroom!

Genesis could see that Sephiroth was trying to gain some of his pride back, even though he was naked, shaking and looking like he was going to fall on his face. He touched his arm gingerly to make sure he wasn't going to fall. Sephiroth really did need to wash the toxins off his skin and his hair. From what he threw up, Hojo had certainly turned him into a toxic dump.

Genesis was hesitant to leave Sephiroth to walk on his own, because even though there was a small sadistic part of him that would find it humorous to see the man fall on his face, it wasn't funny when he was sick.

He would get him in the tub, wash his hair and get the crap off his body, and then he could soak away the pains that Hojo caused him.

Sephiroth took an inaudible, deep breath, ignored his racing heart and his swaying vision and took slow steps towards his destination. It seemed to be forever until he finally made it, with Genesis walking by his side to catch him in case he fell, but he didn't. The wall was enough to support his weight.

A bath seemed very tempting and the cool tiles were pure bliss as he leaned his too hot body against them.

Genesis could read Sephiroth's face as he leaned against the wall. He seemed stable enough so he went to the tub and started the water and grabbed the shower nozzle and pulled it down. He knew that a cool wash off would help Sephroth more than any heat would. "Can you make it all the way here?"

"Yes." Sephiroth wasn't sure, but he tried anyways and he did make it. Getting into the tub was a bit of a trial because most of his muscles were tense and hurting like hell, but eventually he sat in the slowly filling tub. A groan of relief escaped him, though the water stung his open wounds.

"It's cold," he observed with closed eyes, leaning back.

"It'll feel good in a moment," Genesis said as he moved to the head of the tub and looked down at the shivering form. "Promise." He set the shower nozzle on the lowest and softest setting and began to run it up Sephiroth's side, washing away the toxic sweat and the blood that tainted his pretty skin.

"Hm..." Sephiroth hummed, his head falling a bit to the side. Genesis was right, it did feel good. The fever was going down and also it was refreshing to cleanse the wounds. They would heal faster that way when the poison was rinsed out that kept them from closing.

Sephiroth was glad that Genesis was here. Even though he only grasped that thought very vaguely.

"It does feel better ..."

"I do know what I am talking about from time to time," Genesis said as he continued to rinse him off, even grabbing a handful of his hair and washing the blood out of it. The water was looking gross but he would wash Sephiroth off as best as he could and let the toxins leave his body before he refilled the tub with warmer water ... and bubbles. Bubbles always felt good after a doctor's visit.

He wondered if Sephiroth had any bubble bath around. He didn't snoop under the sink earlier so he would have to see if he had some there.

"Once this is done, I'll make you some apple-honey tea. It settles the stomach and you can sleep the rest out. I will phone that horrible monster of a secretary and tell her that you will be busy with more important things than coming into the office." Genesis smirked. "Better yet, I'll phone Angeal and tell him to talk to her. That is always amusing."

"You do that..." Sephiroth even smirked that the image of a very uncomfortable Angeal dealing with his gushing secretary.

It was really strange being taken care of. Sephiroth had never experienced something like this before; he was always the only one to take care of himself. He did have assistants, like his secretary, but that was only work related. Personal wise he handled his own business by himself and he didn't let anyone close because he thought he didn't need to.

But now this was kind of... pleasant. Unexpected, especially since the one taking care of him was Genesis.

Genesis was going to get ready to wash the rest of Sephiroth's hair and was grateful that he had not said anything about it when he heard the phone ring. He looked at the clock. It was nearly midnight. Who the hell would be calling Sephiroth at this time of night? If it was Angeal apologizing, he would have phoned on Genesis' phone instead of this one.

He turned off the water, "Back soon to finish up."

He stalked over the phone and picked it up. "What?"

There was a pause. Then, "... Genesis? This is Director Lazard. I did call General Sephiroth, but I want to speak to you too. An urgent matter came up that I need to discuss with you. It cannot wait, I am afraid."

At the other end of the line, Lazard leaned back in his chair at the office. It had taken him a while to get his countenance back after that episode with Tseng, but he did see the urgency of the matter. It was unlikely that they withdrew the cameras, but it was also unlikely that the matter was settled with this. Sephiroth and Genesis did have to maintain an image, the former especially and Lazard was worried about that. He was positive though that they would understand. For Sephiroth work always came first.

"Phone Angeal and he can deal with it," Genesis snapped. "We're busy and don't have time to deal with your pencil pushing crap." Genesis looked over to Sephiroth in the tub. He was looking quite relaxed and his eyes were half hooded as he lay there. The water was starting to take on a green tint from all the mako that they pushed in his system.

"If it had been Angeal who was caught fucking in a fancy restaurant be assured that I would call him. This is not about him however. It is a disciplinary talk we will be having and you better get your asses here or I will show you what it really means to be screwed," Lazard snapped coldly. His patience was wearing thin today and though he was usually relatively soft-spoken and understanding he wouldn't have it tonight.

Genesis sniffed, "That was so last week." He turned the phone to his other ear. "Listen. I got worse things to deal with than people looking at SOLDIER porn. You need to deal with that sadist bastard of a doctor that has been torturing your prized SOLDIER."

Lazard paused again, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. "What are you talking about? Why would professor Hojo torture General Sephiroth?" He was still trying to figure out if they were talking in a sexual context here.

Genesis shook his head as he pulled out his cell phone. "This is your problem, Lazard. You have no idea what is really going on around here and you are worrying about where we are having sex. It sure didn't bother you when Angeal locked us in a closet."

He flipped open his phone and selected the camera function. "Can you look a little more miserable there Sephiroth." He didn't wait for him to answer because the man furrowed his brow and looked properly pathetic on his own as Genesis clicked the picture. "Perfect. I mean, really. What is a little snogging when it comes to nearly killing a guy? You should have seen the blood in here and there was no blood when we were fucking in the restaurant. The closet ... a little bit but I have cut my nails since then." Genesis ranted. He quite liked ranting like this after the last couple of stressful hours of taking care of a very injured Sephiroth.

Lazard was very displeased with the way Genesis brushed him off so brusquely and showed no respect to his authority. The talking about blood and killing people off made him hesitant however. When he received the photo on his cell phone he was positively shocked. Sephiroth did look miserable, pale and gaunt and lifeless and there was blood... The Director didn't think they had faked this; they didn't have enough time and Sephiroth wouldn't back out of taking responsibility like that. He also wouldn't have allowed anyone to see him like this, if he could have avoided it.

"All right. We will postpone this until he feels better, but this is not over yet," Lazard warned and turned off the phone. As if he didn't have enough to deal with already.

Genesis looked at the phone. "Bastard. Didn't even say goodbye," Genesis scowled as he discarded the phones and went back to looking at Sephiroth in the tub. He was giving him a rather sour look. "What?"

"Don't take photos of me," Sephiroth snapped and given the fact that he was still half dead he did a good job on sounding pissed off. There was the reason why he didn't let other people take care of him. "And what was that all about anyway?" He'd heard fragments of their discussion (whoever it was who had called Genesis), but it hadn't made that much sense.

"Oh, something about Lazard watching SOLDIER porn or something," Genesis said flippantly as he walked to the tub and started to drain the water. It really was gross looking. "You know, we should really talk to the President about where they have those cameras. It is really bothersome if we can't even screw in a private booth in a restaurant."

"They had ... cameras there?" Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, his temper rising. He was familiar with the ever-present paranoia that was a pillar of Shin-Ra Coop. to secure their position of power and control, but this was taking it too far. Maybe he practically was company property, but there just were limits. He could tolerate being sliced up, turned inside out, being used and abused as mascot, but he didn't want to be watched when he screwed someone senseless! The whole purpose of doing this was escaping his duties and the company and having a bit of fun for once and now they pushed things a little too far!

Gripping the rim of the tub he growled lowly, attempting to get up and just tear the whole building apart.

Sephiroth was really really sick of this.

Genesis responded quickly and clasped on his shoulder and sat him down in the draining tub. "Go on a rampage when you are actually able to do some damage. Or at least put on a pair of pants. What kind of image would you give the world running around the building with blood covered hair, naked and unable to destroy anything. We can kick Lazard's ass when you can get a boot on that foot. So sit that fine ass down and let me wash your hair."

Sephiroth glared and gave a low growl just for good measure because he was very dissatisfied with the situation in general, but he did see Genesis' point. He had no intentions of letting this slide. He would deal with this later, when he got back his intimidation and superiority.

A bit petulantly he settled back in the tub, watching the dirty water swirl down the drain.

"Be careful," he warned, on alert. He didn't let people touch his precious hair. There were so many things that could go wrong ... But it wasn't as if he had a choice here; Sephiroth was still pretty much unable to deal with anything, because despite the bath his muscles were still sore and he couldn't guarantee that he wouldn't spontaneously pass out.

Genesis was pleased that he got Sephiroth to sit back down and went to work. "I won't mess up your hair." He rinsed out the tub of gunk and then started to fill the tub again. He noticed Sephiroth shiver a little as he did so. He started to recite LOVELESS, ignoring the eye roll that he received. He went to the nearby cabinet and was disappointed that he didn't find any bubble baths there. There were some oils but that was not the same as a bubble bath. He found the bottles of shampoo and conditioner and for the heck of it, grabbed a one.

Sephiroth's skin was a mess anyway and could use some moisture.

"You better not," Sephiroth replied but for once it didn't sound threatening, but like a roughened mutter. Sephiroth listened to Genesis' passionately recited poems without complaints because it distracted him from his own pain. Also Genesis' voice lulled him in softly like a velvety blanket. He didn't really care what the man was doing to him as it could not possibly be more hurtful or humiliating than the things Hojo did to him on a regular basis.

Genesis put a few drops of oil in the water and inhaled. "Roses," he whispered. "Expensive oil. You get this personally made in the slums?" Genesis put the bottle to the side as he turned off the water. The perfume maker made the best rose smelling perfumes if you mixed things right. This oil smelled like that.

The water was up to Sephiroth's chest again. His wounds were looking better as they were closing. There was colour coming back in his skin. He was looking like Sephiroth again. Genesis reached for the shampoo bottle and smiled. "Well, you do have pretty good stuff here. Not as good as mine, as you found out, but good stuff," he said as he reached for a handful of Sephiroth's hair to begin work on it. He loved the feel of his hair and was glad that he was indeed trusted with it.

"I don't need expensive hair products," Sephiroth muttered, pointing out that his hair was naturally perfect (contrary to a certain someone's hair). But insulting Genesis' hair when he was at the choleric man's mercy probably wasn't a good idea, thus the General went back to that other topic with the rose oil. "It was a present," he replied lazily, lost in the feel of his muscles mending, of the poison being drained out of him. It left him refreshed and almost comfortable compared to the excruciating agony that had raged through him before. Now his mind was pleasantly numb.

"A gift? From who?" Genesis asked as he continued to get the blood out of Sephiroth's hair. This was the longest that they had ever talked without really arguing. Despite the fact that Sephiroth was a ball of pain, this was quite nice. He didn't mind holding the conversation and reciting LOVELESS. Sephiroth wasn't complaining, but it was good to hear him say more than a few grunts and groans. "Is it from your fanclub? They send me gifts all the time at the mere mention that I am interested in something. Is your club the same?"

Genesis knew he was babbling and really wished he knew how to stop.

"Hm, it is annoying." Sephiroth furrowed his brows but kept his eyes closed. "Most of the time. And I didn't know you had a fanclub already." His lids lifted marginally, only enough so that his jade eyes could see a blurry image of the busy redhead kneading his hair and working in the shampoo. Well, it was not that surprising actually; Genesis' dramatic personality, his good looks (particularly his ass) and his overbearing love for poetry made him an easy target for women's projections of the ideal man.

"So, what do they send you?" He smirked, because gifts from fans could be very telling about the image a person had in public and somehow he thought Genesis must be buried underneath mountains of teddy bears and dye by now.

"Jewellery," Genesis said and continued to working Sephiroth's hair. "I have enough earrings that I could wear a different one every day of the year. Also copies of LOVELESS that are fan made. Usually with self inserts. The writings that these fan clubs do are amusing too. They think I'm straight and that is amusing in itself," Genesis said and started to work on Sephiroth's scalp. It was nice seeing him relaxed. "If I ever say that I am craving a certain food, one or the other club will send it. I once said that I wanted a pineapple milk shake and had a box of pineapples and a crate of milk at my door. Then I made Angeal make the shakes until we were sick of them. Then I mentioned that I preferred strawberries. Saves on the grocery bills and having to eat in the Mess."

"You are not actually eating what they are sending you, are you?" Sephiroth opened his eyes fully, searching Genesis' face for a hint of humour or sarcasm, but as he found none he pinched the bridge of his nose in resigned disbelief.

"Of course I do," Genesis said. "I love getting gifts and I have not had a bad encounter yet. If you gush over them, they give you wonderful gifts! Well, all but those horrid stories, but I never would tell them that. It makes up for the lack of gifts when I was growing up. At least these people care about me," Genesis said and finished rinsing his hair and wondered if there was a way he could weasel his way into the tub but he was pretty sure, even in his weakened state, Sephiroth would not approve of the action at the moment.

"They don't really care about you. They don't know you. They are just worshipping a fake image of you," Sephiroth snorted pragmatically. He wouldn't get into a fight over this, though. It seemed that Genesis was still pretty naive when it came to fans and public images, but he would learn the hard way sooner or later, as everyone did. The crowd was fickle but why spoil Genesis' fun and agitate him when the redhead still held Sephiroth's hair hostage? "I thought you came from a wealthy family," he commented, lifting a brow.

"It is better than them knowing the real me and snubbing me like my family does. I have never done anything that would meet my parent's approval," Genesis said sourly. He sat on the floor and looked at Sephiroth. "No matter what I did, it was never good enough. Winning blue ribbons for my prize apple juice, the top of my class, an honoured actor," he paused for a moment. "A First Class SOLDIER. They didn't even respond back when I told them I got the promotion."

Sephiroth tilted his head in puzzlement at that. This did not match with the theoretical knowledge he had about families. The acknowledgement and love received by parents should be proportional to the achievements children made, but that was only the cherry on top of the unconditional love parents were supposed to have for their offspring regardless of what they did. He himself did not have family; his mother had died at his hands when she gave birth to him. And his father... well, Sephiroth chose to believe that he had none. Still he found the concept of having a family intriguing and there was the feeling of envy tied to his interest.

"Why is that?" he finally asked.

"I don't think they wanted me. I always felt like I was in the way," Genesis said feeling slightly depressed with this topic. "I had every item a boy could want, but I much preferred to spend time with Angeal in his house. At least, I was welcome there."

Staying with Angeal had been the reason he survived that town and was glad he got out.

He would have to thank Angeal again for that when he got home

"I assume then his parents were different?" the General asked with light curiosity. "What is it like to have a childhood? What did you do?" He asked those questions with his usual air of professional interest and it sounded a bit like an interrogation, though his curiosity was purely personal. Genesis was a bit like a rare specimen right now, a fountain of knowledge that was usually disclosed to Sephiroth. The topic of childhood did not come up in conversations he had; it was all about work and impersonal matters.

"Yeah, they were different. They cared when Angeal and I would stumble in looking like we had been wrestling pigs in the field or had cuts or scraps. I would go home and they would have Jeeves take the hose to me and then send me to bed without dinner," Genesis said. "I always wished that Angeal's parents were mine." Genesis sighed. "You really didn't have fun as a kid? Is that why you are such a stick in the mud?" He smiled as he said this as he knew what he said was going to upset Sephiroth.

"Oh, I had tons of fun," was the slightly waspish reply that also sounded a bit defensive and frosty. "There was this one time when I got to ride an infant Bahamuth." He'd been eight and in retrospect he suspected that he hadn't really been supposed to ride the animal when they had thrown him in with the beast.

He'd also accidentally killed it.

Everyone had been very nice to him afterwards, or so he thought. Maybe they had just been nervous and frightened and tried to stay on his good side. Well, at that time he'd been naive and ignorance was bliss. Good times...

"But then it died."

Genesis turned to Sephiroth with a look of alarm on his face. "How _fat_ were you as a kid that you killed a baby Bahamuth?"

At that Sephiroth cracked an eye open to glare daggers at Genesis, but then he replied, dead-pan, "I wasn't fat. I just accidentally stuck my sword through its chest into its left eye. Shit happens." He paused, looking pensive. "On second thought, that was also the time during which Hojo made me test that strange drug and it did blow me up a bit like a balloon... That could not have been the cause of the Bahamuth's death however."

Genesis started to laugh. "You would have been a cute fat kid," he chuckled. "Angeal was a fat kid too and he was just adorable with a round belly and rolls but he wasn't cute. He was very comfortable to nap on." Genesis sighed and stood. "Are you ready to come out of there or are you going to turn into a white prune? You really should eat something. Need to fatten you up again, after all."

Genesis was enjoying this banter and the image of a fat Sephiroth crushing a baby summon was actually quite amusing.

"You may try. I have my special ways of exercising however and those are very effective." The silver haired man smirked, but slowly sat up. His head was spinning still, but he didn't feel sick anymore, which was good because it meant that he could eat. The pain had dulled too, and it was bearable now. Strange, he'd had bad sessions before, even lighter ones but he couldn't remember recovering so quickly after either of them...

His muscles were pretty much jelly now though, so he had difficulties getting up.

Genesis grabbed a large white towel from a nearby hook. "I'm sure you do," he said with a wink. "Let me help you," he said as he effortlessly grabbed a handful of his hair and started to wrap it in the towel, give it a great twist and then wrapped the wet strands neatly away before pulling the plug. "Let me get another towel to dry the rest of you up and we'll get you tucked into bed."

"You are skilled with this," Sephiroth observed, as he sat down at the rim of the tub. "Your alternative choice of career was becoming a nurse?" His eyes travelled up Genesis' long legs and stopped at his perfect ass as the man bent down to get another towel. Hm, Genesis in a short nurse uniform certainly was an entertaining fantasy.

"I'm skilled at many things," Genesis said as he pulled out another towel and turned back to Sephiroth with a crooked smile. "If it pissed off Dad more, I would have but the medical field is something that he would have approved of. He did not approve of the SOLDIER so this was a natural choice." He approached Sephiroth and began to dry him off. He was starting to get his colour back and he could tell by the way his eyes roamed, some of his sense of humour as well. "I will get you some clean sleep pants first. Don't move from there," Genesis said and left the towel in Sephiroth's lap and went to retrieve him some sleeping clothes.

"I will try not to." Inwardly Sephiroth rolled his eyes and rotated his shoulder a bit. On second thought he said after Genesis "Second drawer from the bottom." Otherwise it would take forever until Genesis found what he was searching for. Sephiroth possessed exactly one pair of sleeping pants that he never wore because he preferred sleeping naked anyways. He also found it curious that Genesis actually had contemplated alternative choices of career; Sephiroth never had had a choice, thus he never thought about what else he could have done besides being in the military and killing stuff.

Genesis found them and came back quickly. "Here we go. Let's get you in these." He grabbed the towel off Sephiroth's lap and squatted in front of him and opened the pants to step into them. He took the liberty of running his hands down his calves as he did so. Genesis was normally not a leg man, but Sephiroth had wonderful legs and calves. He forced those thoughts back. Sephiroth was better but he was not well enough for anything ... amusing tonight.

With some difficulties Sephiroth stepped into the pants. He didn't even know why, he could as well have remained naked. But it seemed that it was easier to just comply with Genesis' plans and besides Sephiroth still wasn't lucid enough to object much. The effects on his mind and brain usually lasted longer than the ones on his body.

They got back to the bedroom where Genesis helped him in the sheets. They were cool and warm at the same time and Genesis' voice started to drift off again. Sephiroth drifted with it, half asleep, as suddenly a thought hit him that he had to voice.

"What is your mother like?"

Genesis was a little startled by the question.

His mother had not understood him since he was ten years old. He would not give her grandchildren. She did not approve of the fact that he was most certainly gay. He wasn't a cute little toy that could be dressed up in costumes for her anymore and she did not like that. She never said anything though and that was the worst part. She would smile and stand beside her husband — a man that he would not call his father any more — and say, "Listen to your father dear." and pour herself another drink.

He ran his hand through the still damp hair of Sephiroth. "Distant," he said simply. "Now, sleep for a bit. You will feel better once you sleep."

Sephiroth furrowed his brows marginally. Distant... that wasn't right either. He wondered what kind of a woman his own mother had been. She wouldn't have been distant. She would have been a proper mother, she would have been right. Most certainly she would have loved him and he would have been devoted to her.

She would have given him the reason to exist that ShinRa could not. She'd have been his _raison d'etre._

Rolling over he pushed the blanket away, a light fever warming his forehead again but he didn't notice as he was caught in senseless dreams already.

Genesis sighed as he watched Sephiroth toss and turn for a bit. He went to the bathroom to retrieve a cool cloth and placed it on his forehead and moved beside him and that seemed to still him a bit.

Taking care of Sephiroth was tiring work and Sephiroth's bed was really comfortable and having the man count on him was extremely comforting as well. He would worry about feeding him when he woke up but for right now, he would keep his dreams at bay.

* * *

Soyna…. Genesis does have a good way with words when it counts. Only a day late this time... phew.


	25. Chapter 25

**Unstable**

* * *

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Cloud****:** Soyna  
**Zack**: BMIK

* * *

Cloud looked around with a frown. Sephiroth had not been seen all day and this was starting to disturb him. It was Tuesday. Tuesday he came down here and grabbed breakfast because they made French toast but the General was nowhere to be seen.

It was lunch and still no one had seen him.

It was bothering Cloud quite a bit and he was curious where his lover was. He didn't see that Sephiroth was sent on a mission. There was nothing from the fan club about him shipping out or anything.

"What's up?" A tray was pushed onto the lonely table Cloud sat at, picking at his food but not really eating it. Zack turned his chair around to lean with his chest against the backrest as he grabbed his juice and sucked at the straw, his eyes smiling at Cloud. They were duller than usual and not as cheerful, but Zack could see that something bothered Cloud so he kept his own mood at bay

"Nothin'," Cloud said and looked up at Zack. "Just thinking, is all."

He looked at this friend's cheerful face and curious eyes and frowned. "I just hadn't seen Sephiroth all day is all and I kinda missing him." He looked back down at his food. "I know, I'm pathetic."

"Nah, that's not pathetic, I understand," Zack sighed, leaning his chin on the backrest and looking wistful himself. "It must be really tough on you to hide your relationship like that." He patted Cloud's back in understanding.

"It _is_ hard," Cloud said. He had gotten a couple of looks from Sephiroth since that day, but nothing else from him and it was a little frustrating. All he could think about was Sephiroth and he had hoped that they could 'bump' into each other this morning. He had it all planned and he wasn't around. "I'm sure I'll see him tonight though, so I guess it will be okay."

He looked back at Zack and changed the topic. "Any luck with Angeal?"

"No," Zack grunted, his forehead bumping against the table's surface in resentment. "He's so stubborn ... but I got lessons from Genesis and I will try again soon. Just need to wait for the right time and all ..." He blew out a long sigh and then sat up again with a bit of a forced, but determined grin. "We can't let that get to us! With those two you need to be patient, I guess. And you gotta fight!"

"You had more lessons!" Cloud said. He was curious about these lessons that he was getting. He was beginning to think that he needed a few to make sure that he held Sephiroth's attention.

Fleeting looks were not nearly enough.

"What did he teach you this time?" Cloud whispered and leaned into Zack.

"We did more kissing and I learned how to be seductive and sexy... And then Genesis stroked me off, but then we had to stop because Angeal called me," Zack replied in just the same whispering voice. His meal was getting cold but there were far more interesting things going on right now than food.

"You know, maybe you should go to Sephiroth's place. Pretend to bring him some files or something, so he has a reason to let you in without it being suspicious. Maybe he is waiting for you to make the next move."

Cloud raised his eyebrows at his lessons and wondered how Zack could me more sexy but the conversation switched back to Sephiroth. "I did sign up to be Lazard's assistant next week so that I would have that excuse but that is next week. I miss him so bad," Cloud whispered. And not to mention that he was having sleepless nights thinking about how good it was to be fucked and he wanted it again.

Zack was even looking like a good substitute.

"Do you or Angeal have any paperwork that has to go to him? I wouldn't mind being your errand boy?" Cloud was hopeful.

"Hm, I haven't, but maybe Angeal does! We should ask him." Zack smiled, pushing his plate aside and leaning over even closer so that his wet lips almost touched Cloud's ear. "Say, I was thinking of practising some of the lessons Genesis gave me ... but I think I need a partner." He scratched his head, flustered, hoping Cloud would take the bait. He knew no one else he would like to practice with and he didn't want to bother Genesis again.

"P-practice?" Cloud squeaked as he looked at Zack. His brilliant smile and very supple looking lips. The blond didn't have much practice with kissing and maybe Zack could show him how to be sexier to keep Sephiroth's attention on him. "W-where would be practice?" he said nervously, no longer at all interested in the food in front of him but his whole focus was on Zack.

"We could use a training room. I got a reservation on one for an hour, because I wanted to practise …sword-stuff." Zack licked his lips, noticing how soft Cloud's skin was, like that of an apricot. The colour on his cheeks was so cute and his huge shiny eyes were evidence enough of his beauty. No wonder he got Sephiroth as his lover. "But we can use it for any kind of practice.

"You want to show me what Genesis showed you?" Cloud swallowed hard as he looked at Zack. He knew his friend was a pretty good looking guy but he hadn't really thought about him that way before. He never thought Zack was interested in him at all. He was small and blond and Zack always babbled about how much he was attracted to Angeal. Cloud was nothing like Angeal. "In a training room?"

"Uhm ... yeah... only if you want to, though. I mean, it wouldn't mean anything. You're with Seph and I might some day be with Angeal. It's not cheating, just practising, you know ..." All of a sudden Zack wasn't sure if that had been a good idea. Cloud looked a bit freaked out.

"Yes!" Cloud blurted. He swallowed hard and he felt his cheeks blush, "Practising is good!" he said and cleared his throat. "It's just a little strange..." Cloud drifted off in that thought. Well. He couldn't really call it all that strange because that is how Sephiroth and him got together. "It'll be perfect," he said and smiled at Zack.

He chewed his lip as they started to gather their plates, as he couldn't help but wonder what Zack's lips tasted like and then it reminded him that he wondered what Sephiroth's lips tasted like.

He would blow Sephiroth's socks off next time they got together with this practice! He was certain of it!

"Okay, great!" Zack beamed. With this practice he'd be able to seduce Angeal in no time.

They went to the training rooms, Zack typed in his code and they entered. He also locked the door from the inside so they wouldn't be interrupted. It was just a simple training room with no simulations but several mannequins to practice on. They also had a bench which was good because that would be easier to practice on.

"So, you wanna start or shall I? I could pretend to be Sephiroth if you are Angeal and we can go through the scenarios to see how it would work out," Zack proposed enthusiastically.

"S-Sure," Cloud said suddenly really nervous as they walked towards the bench. "You start." Cloud quickly added as he didn't know where he was going to start at all. Sephiroth had sort of made the first moves and he just went with it before.

"All right!" Zack took a deep breath, quickly thinking of how to portray Sephiroth. He actually hadn't talked much to the man, thus his only source of information was the public image and what Cloud had told him. Puffing out his chest and straightening, Zack stiffly walked up to Cloud with an overly serious expression that bordered on ridiculousness. He also fetched one of his shirts from his bag and draped it around his head to simulate long hair.

"What are you doing there, Little SOLDIER?" he asked strictly, forcing his voice to go as deep as it could without cracking.

Cloud covered his mouth and tried not to giggle but failed. It just wasn't the same when Zack called him that. He coughed and looked up at Zack and stood as straight as he could. "I was looking for you, sir," he said. His voice shook and laughter was threatening to burst through and he was quite proud that he kept it down.

"Is that so?" Zack pompously crossed his arms over his chest, keeping his face absolutely straight. "And what do you want from me?" His lips stretched into a sudden grin with too much teeth that he thought was confident and a Sephiroth-ish way of smiling. He'd never really seen the man smile. Just for good measure and to establish his character he added randomly, "I like penis."

Cloud covered his mouth with his hands and snorted and quickly recovered. "I heard, sir," Cloud managed out quickly. "Would you like to see mine, sir?" He was trying to keep from smiling but it was all so silly with Zack pretending to be Sephiroth.

"I'd like to very much," Zack replied importantly, sitting down on the bench with his arms still crossed and his legs spread wide open in a manly stance. In all honesty he was getting a bit nervous, but also curious. He hadn't seen that much cock, besides his own and Genesis' … oh, and he had Sephiroth's in his mouth for a little bit. He wondered how Cloud's would look like...

Cloud chewed his lip as he looked at how silly Zack was acting. Sephiroth didn't act like that at all but it was still very enduringof Zack. "Would you like me to take off my pants?" He asked as he was already working his buckles. He was already quite hard despite how silly this whole thing was. It was like some strange role play.

And Zack would look sexy in Sephiroth's coat.

"Sure." Zack's eyes were fixated on how Cloud opened the buttons of his pants and he was so absorbed that he forgot about his role for a moment. The blond sure knew how to catch someone's attention. Zack scratched the back of his head slowly, a habit he had adopted when he was excited. "You're pretty good with this already," he praised, as another button popped open, revealing a hint of rosy flesh that Zack couldn't help but stare at.

Cloud couldn't hold back the giggle. "You think so?" Cloud let his pants drop to the floor. He had stopped wearing underwear when he started dating the General. He wanted to make sure that nothing would interfere or get in the way. He cleared his throat, "Do you like what you see, sir." He knew he had a silly smile on his face at how silly it was calling Zack a General. He grabbed himself and gave himself a slow stroke upwards.

Zack cleared his throat, reprising his role. "I like it very much. You have a fabulous penis." He had to rub his own groin to silence his exceedingly aching erection. Cloud really was so good with that, and he didn't look shy at all. Well, maybe a little, but that only made Zack wanted to ravish him ... But he needed to exert self-control. Sephiroth wouldn't just jump Cloud's bones like that.

Cloud released his penis and put his hands at his side. He moved forward and knelt down between Zack's legs, so he had to look up at Zack's violet eyes. He put his hands on his thighs at the moment. "I want to see yours again, sir. May I?"

Zack had to gulp. Damn Cloud was really good; he didn't need any practice at all! If only Zack had half the guts the blond had...

"Be my guest, Little SOLDIER," he replied, licking his lips and adopting his 'Sephiroth'-voice again. He was rock hard and with the way Cloud knelt in front of him Zack was pretty certain that he would get lucky and have those lips suck him...

Cloud refrained from giggling again. It sounded so funny with Zack calling him "Little SOLDIER" but he did like that. He reached forward with his tongue sticking out behind his lips and started to undo Zack's pants that looked like they were straining and he was curious if Zack was as big as Sephiroth.

He had heard about deep throating and he wanted to practice that. The other guys mentioned about how to do it and they liked their girl/boyfriends to do it on them. He hoped Zack was big enough so he could practice on.

Zack sighed in relief when his pants were opened and his erection freed. He wondered why they had never done this before. Of course he was loyal to Angeal, but he had needs and this was just for practising, so he was prepared...

"You like my penis?" he asked. Somehow the word 'penis' sounded wrong...

Cloud nodded. Not trusting himself to talk because he would start giggling. He compared Zack's penis to Sephiroth's. Zack's was about the same girth but not as long. He ran his finger up the underside and slight curve upwards and then back down.

He looked up at Zack. "You have more hair here than Sephiroth does." He ran his fingers through the dark hair that surrounded the stiffness. "Do you ever manscape?" Cloud asked seriously. He didn't have to do that with his thin blond hair but the dark hair made it look a little different. The white hair that surrounded Sephiroth's made his seem so much longer.

"Uhm... no..." Zack replied, taken a bit off guard. He reached down to pull a bit at the hair there and it send light shivers over his skin. "You think I should...?" He had never thought about it, but maybe Angeal would like that better

Cloud pondered Zack. He stroked his nice warm penis and stroked the hair around his balls. It didn't look bad, but it was just more than he and Sephiroth had but he had seen some horribly hairy men in the locker room, so he wasn't sure.

"I don't know. Did Genesis say anything?" Cloud asked and continued stroking the hardness. Zack felt really good in his hand and he licked his lips as he looked at it. It was a little hairy but it still looked good.

"No, he didn't!" Zack started to get really worried now. He was still horny and Cloud touching him there sent tremors through his body, but the mixed signals were also stressing him a bit. "I think I better do... shall I do it now?" He looked down uncertainly, grinning and scratching the back of his head.

Cloud shook his head. "We'll trim you after." Cloud said absently as he moved forward, taking Zack's head into his mouth and sucking gently on it while he stroked the shaft. He didn't taste like Sephiroth at all, but it wasn't a bad taste either. He hoped when he tried the deep throating he wouldn't getting any hair in his teeth because that would be a little gross.

Zack frowned, but then he shrugged. If Cloud was okay with it for now then he would be too, he guessed. Leaning back he watched the blond curiously as he opened his mouth and swallowed the tip. Involuntarily Zack's hips shot up and he moaned as he was engulfed by moist lips and warmth. He had given blow jobs before, but never really received one... "That feels great," he encouraged in a slight pant, trying to get back into his role. Sephiroth wouldn't be so hyper about being sucked, Zack suspected.

Zack's lids fluttered and shut as Cloud took him in deeper. He could barely keep his hips still, they bucked up as if they had a will of their own. One of Zack's hands found their way into Cloud's blond, soft hair and he added a bit of pressure, but not too much. "Hmmm, you are really good at this, little SOLDIER" he purred in a raspy voice. Whenever his cock slipped out of Cloud's mouth the cool breeze on the saliva flesh was pure bliss and whenever he dived back into the warmth his brain died a bit.

Cloud smiled inwardly since his mouth was full that he was getting such a great reaction. He was able to deep throat him two more times before he took Zack a little too far in and it triggered his gag reflex and he pulled back, Zack's cock bouncing up as he did so and he took a gasping breath. He allowed the smile now. "I did it!" Cloud was really excited. If he got more practice in with Zack, he would be able to take Sephiroth's cock in his throat no problem soon.

"Want me to do it again!" Cloud asked as he was not just playing with Zack's hairy balls. He really did need to manscape a little down there, but then again, maybe Angeal liked them hairy; he was a hairy guy after all.

"Uhm..." Zack was torn. On the one hand he had enjoyed being so deep inside Cloud's mouth. On the other hand he didn't want puke on his cock... It didn't help much that all the blood was drawn to his nether regions instead of his brain, so thinking about this dilemma wasn't easy...

"Okay, but be careful, yeah? It would be nice if you didn't throw up on me..." he grinned, but it did look alarmed.

"I won't puke," Cloud said and grabbed the cock and took it back in his mouth. He used a different angle so that it hopefully wouldn't trigger his gag reflex and got it to go down deeper as he bobbed his head but he still could only do it a couple of times because it was hard to breathe.

He would have to work on holding his breath as well to be able to do this a couple of more times because he wanted to make sure that Sephiroth made the same type of noises that Zack was making.

They were wonderful noises and he wished he had a free hand so he could touch himself or Zack touch him. He was starting to hurt but he would get his turn to practice with Zack soon enough and he could be Angeal. He was looking forward to practising the kissing stuff that Genesis taught him. Then Zack could practice his deep-throating on him. Cloud pulled back and took some breaths through his nose as he looked up at Zack who looked like he was in bliss. He wondered if he could make him come with doing just this and he was going to try his hardest to do so ... right now.

He took a deep breath and took Zack as deep down his throat and swallowed a few times. He had to really concentrate to do this and he hoped that it would work

"Oh gods, Cloud!" Zack abandoned all 'acting' as he was in the throes of passion, his hips lifting up violently as he came. Both his hands were clenched around the bench. The tightness of Cloud's throat was just too much for Zack to take and he climaxed, falling back with a smile.

Cloud tried to pull back but he was held in place and feeling the warmth go down his throat and he didn't taste a thing as he came. That wasn't so bad and it was an awesome feeling making him come like that. He let Zack fall out of his mouth and then got a bit of a salty and bitter taste.

He wiped his mouth and looked at a very satisfied looking Zack. "You need to eat more fruit." He heard that it made spunk taste better but he didn't know if that was true or not.

"Oh, why is that?" Zack asked curiously, lazily blinking down from his bench. He felt so good, he just didn't want to move yet and needed another minute to come down

Cloud moved to sit beside Zack on the bench. It was nice to have turned the bigger man into a pile of goo and it was all because of him. "It's supposed to make you ... you know ... tastier," Cloud said and blushed. "Pineapple is supposed to be the best." Cloud leaned against him and wrapped his arm around his waist. "We can test that theory out later after we manscape you we'll get a fruit smoothie."

Cloud was anxious to continue. He was painfully hard and anxious but it was obvious that Zack needed time to recover and he really did want to learn how to kiss. "I got some money from my mom so we can go to that shop in Sector 8."

Zack was really glad that he practised with Cloud first. The shy little boy was a fountain of knowledge! Zack felt terror when he thought about what might have happened if he'd tried to seduce Angeal with all that hair and bad taste he was spreading!

"That's a great idea," he smiled, not feeling offended in the slightest. In fact he was grateful for the help. "Shall we continue?"

Cloud nodded. "So. Can we try that kissing stuff now?" Cloud said and looked up at Zack. "I want to learn to kiss. Genesis looks like he would be a good kisser." Cloud didn't know where to start with kissing and he really wanted Zack to touch him. He put his hand on his own exposed cock to try to ease a little bit of the tension that was there.

Then he remembered that he was supposed to be Angeal. "Should I call you Puppy or something?"

"I don't know ..." Again Zack scratched the back of his head, frowning. "We could give it a try." He cleared his throat, and then rolled his shoulders as if he was warming up for some physical training. He suddenly stopped, looking at Cloud suspiciously. "You do brush your teeth regularly, don't you?" His expression went blank. "Wait, since you sucked me and all... you'll taste like my come." His face contorted a bit in not exactly a happy expression.

Cloud twisted his lips. "It came out of you!" He said. "If you want to do the same to Angeal, you need to get used to the taste and maybe get him to eat more fruit! You can't back out now." Cloud twisted and pressed his hardness against his thigh to show him how horny he still was. He grabbed Zack's hand. "Come on, Zack. You have to learn what it tastes like so at least it's your own."

"I do?" Zack replied doubtfully, but then he sighed. "All right, all right." Cloud seemed a little desperate and angry, his cheeks were flushed and his little hands (they were really tiny and cute for a man's hand) tore at Zack's hand.

"Let me think..." The elder sported a thoughtful expression, then he cleared his throat as he remembered the lesson. "Okay, so you are Angeal and I just got you to have a beer, okay?"

"What?" Cloud said. "Pretend that you already got him drunk! I'm relaxed and I want you to kiss me!" Cloud said and moved to sit on the floor and did his best impression of being relaxed that he could with a hard on. It was hard to look relaxed sitting on the bench. He patted the matt beside him and looked frantically up at Zack. "See. Now make a move like I was Angeal."

"O-okay!" Zack was a bit startled by the outburst and he had never seen Cloud so bossy (maybe Sephiroth was rubbing off on him a bit already), but he did as he was told and sat down on the floor.

Then he suddenly leaned forward, imagining that Cloud was Angeal and captured Cloud/Angeal's lips softly with his own. He remembered Genesis' lesson to not slobber and be attentive and all. Gently he prodded with the tip of his tongue for entrance into Cloud/Angeal's mouth.

Cloud melted into the kiss. It was soft and tender as his tongue prodded for entrance to his mouth. He opened to Zack and let himself melt into him. He grabbed the front of Zack's shirt and pulled it into a fist. He wasn't sure if Angeal would push back or be passive but damn he wanted more. Cloud didn't know Angeal all that well, but he seemed like a kind of guy that would take a little while to realize what was happening and just let it happen for a moment but he wanted so much more and didn't know how much longer he was going to have to wait

Zack got a bit bolder, shifting closer. His left hand sneaked around Cloud's head to cup his neck and pull him nearer, while his other hand went down and brushed over Cloud's hard cock. He wanted to practice that hand job too, since he hadn't had a chance with Genesis.

His tongue dived deeper into Cloud's warm mouth and he explored the soft insides, licked at the moistness and teased the other's tongue with his own.

Cloud moaned and grabbed at Zack's hand. He didn't have to take it as slow as he would with the real Angeal. He brought Zack's hand to his cock. It desperately needed to be touched. Zack was controlling his head and the kiss and it was almost trapping.

It felt so good and so perfect and Zack better start doing something more soon. Cloud almost forgot that it was supposed to be a lesson.

Zack let it happen, because he was mostly concentrated on the kissing. Both, the hand job and perfecting his kissing abilities was a bit too overwhelming. Still he noticed how hot and wet Cloud's erection felt in his hand as he started to palm it, stroke up and down the length slowly. Cloud was wriggling against him and his tongue movements became fiercer too. Zack wondered if that was how Angeal would react too. He certainly hoped his mentor would be so responsive!

Cloud moaned and thrust his hips to make Zack's hands move quicker. It felt so damn good. He couldn't wait to do it with Sephiroth. He had been so horny since his first encounter and the first time that he had sex. He could understand why people became obsessed with it. It was all that he ever thought about and this was good... not as good as with Sephiroth but damn good.

Cloud sucked on Zack's tongue and refrained from biting it. He wanted so much more and only Sephiroth could give it to him

When Cloud almost crawled into his lap Zack felt his own cock stiffen again. He'd never thought the little blond would be so passionate, fiery and demanding, but it was pretty sexy! He pulled Cloud closer, the hand on the blond's neck wandering down over his shoulders and his spine. Also Zack's hand sped up, squeezing harder and pulling more roughly, just as Genesis' had done with him. Their breathing rushed out in pants, and Zack felt his own tongue become more demanding, diving in deeper and searching for more contact.

Cloud knew he was being nothing like Angeal now and he didn't care. This was too damn good. So damn good. He wanted more and Zack knew that he didn't need practice with his kissing or his hands.

How could anyone resist when someone was this good?

They were going to have to do this again... for practice purposes of course.

He reached and grabbed Zack's already hard cock again and squeezed it. Zack's hand was really good but it was important to remember that this was supposed to be practice. He pulled away from the kiss. "Zack. Taste me."

"But didn't I just do that?" Zack panted, feeling too warm. His head was swimming and he was a bit slow in realising what Cloud wanted from him, though he kept pumping the boy and his other hand slipped further to trace the cleft between the boy's buttocks.

Cloud growled. "No!" He wiggled a bit and started to push the man's head down. "Stick my dick in your mouth!" He wiggled to lie on the floor. If he kissed that good he would do great at giving him a blow job. "Taste me."

Zack was in no position to object to the demands. Though part of his mind was again surprised how bossy and needy Cloud got once he was aroused the other part of his brain was just too willing to comply. Maybe he got to do it on Angeal too, so he should practice! Zack tried to remember what he had done with Sephiroth. First, he grabbed Cloud's erection, leaning over it and licking over the tip a few times, as if he was licking ice cream.

Cloud wanted to scream. Zack was being too damn considerate and he just wanted it. He didn't want to play the game any more and he just wanted it. He grabbed at Zack's hair and tried to get him to take him more into his mouth. He spread his legs wider and thrust his hips up. "Zack," he moaned.

"I'm here," Zack breathed, carefully wrapping his lips around the tip and suckling at it before taking in the head. He had had a little practice with Sephiroth before, but Cloud was moving a lot more. Zack tried to get used to the rod in his mouth and began to bop his head up and down, wincing at the loud sucking noises that he produced.

Cloud's eyes rolled back in his head. He decided that he very much liked blow jobs and that Zack was doing a damn good job. He tried not to wiggle too much, because he was pretty sure that Angeal wouldn't be as wiggly as him, but he couldn't hold back. The feeling was rushing up his spine and the knot in his belly just wanted to explode.

Cloud could only moan as his words were gone. The slurping sounds were so damn sexy and all he could do was let out a groan as Zack hollowed his cheeks and his body started on fire as he emptied into Zack's mouth.

Zack was startled when the come shot into his mouth but he forced himself to not withdraw and bravely swallow. Angeal would probably want him to do it ... He couldn't say that he particularly fancied the taste of cum, but it wasn't bad either. He let Cloud's softening cock fall from his mouth and sat up again, watching the other with a smile.

"You okay?"

Cloud blinked. "Yeah," he whispered and looked at Zack.

"I don't think you need practice with giving blow jobs." Cloud closed his eyes for a moment to recover. "I wonder if Sephiroth would give me a blow job?"

"I dunno. If he loves you, I think he would do anything for you, wouldn't he?" Zack winked at his friend and got up. His former erection had half softened and that was okay, he could get rid of the pressure later. He threw a quick glance at the clock.

"We should go shower now, only 15 minutes left before we have to leave. I got a razor in my bag for shaving, you gonna help me with that manscaping?"

Cloud nodded. Of course Sephiroth would. "Yes, let's get that forest trimmed and make sure I don't have any hair between my teeth," Cloud said. "That would be so embarrassing."

He looked down at Zack's cock and balls and gave him a squeeze. "We have to make sure we trim all over!"

* * *

_**The word manscaping amuses me.**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Unstable**

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Genesis and Angeal:** Soyna  
**Sephiroth ****and Cloud **: BMIK

* * *

Genesis felt the most comfortable than he felt in a long time. He blinked open his eyes and stretched. His arm bumping against something warm and he blinked a few time as he tried to remember where he was. He focused his eyes and smiled. Sephiroth was still sleeping. He looked so much better than when they had crawled into the bed. His colour was back and his breathing was normal. Genesis ran a hand over his chest as he pressed against him. He was looking and feeling quite fine. The arm that was wrapped around his shoulders was comforting as well.

This is what he wanted; his head resting in the crook of Sephiroth's shoulder and just being there.

This was the best thing ever. Too bad it took Sephiroth nearly being killed off by Hojo to get him to do this. Genesis reached up and stroked some hair out of Sephiroth's face. He'd be starving when he woke up.

The redhead looked over at the clock and saw that is was past lunch. They had both must have needed the sleep after a very stressful night that it was.

"No one should go through that alone," Genesis whispered as he settled back into the comfy spot. He was hungry, wanted coffee and knew that Angeal was going to be worrying but he didn't want to leave the comfortable position that he was in.

Sephiroth stirred in his sleep at the movement in his arms. Unconsciously he pulled the thing there closer to keep it still and because it was warm and smelled good … apples.

He was somewhere in-between being asleep and waking, but slowly drifted towards the latter from a dreamless rest. His body had stopped to hurt for the most part so that other physical needs took over, such as hunger. Also his bladder was annoyingly full.

Grunting, Sephiroth tried to ignore it because he didn't want to get up. It was comfortable here and it would be cold outside... He nuzzled his nose closer into the shock of soft hair that was in his face.

Slowly he came to, only then noticing that something wasn't right.

He should be alone in his bed. But he most definitely wasn't. Frowning he opened his eyes and almost got a heart attack when he found himself in bed with Genesis.

_Cuddling!_

Genesis felt Sephiroth move and was quite pleased to have his arm pull him closer. He knew he was half asleep but it still felt nice.

He felt Sephiroth suddenly jerk awake and make a small gasping sound. He opened his eyes and smiled. "Morning," Genesis said, "or should I say, good afternoon." Genesis rested one of his hands on Sephiroth's chest and ran it down to rest on his belly. "How are you feeling?"

Sephiroth was feeling a little groggy and slow. He was trying to remember why he ached do much and how he ended up with Genesis in his bed.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was hoarse, and he couldn't remember how they could have possibly ended up like this. Even when he was getting drunk he was not one to cuddle so why would he allow something like this to happen?

In a delayed action he removed his arm from Genesis' body as if he'd been burnt, but then slowly the events of last night came back to him. Hojo, the pain, Genesis, the bath, sleeping ...

"We had a date, dumbass," Genesis said, "But Hojo decided to play with you first and ruined all my fun." Genesis was not deterred by the arm being removed as he hooked his leg over Sephiroth's to keep him from moving too far as he examined him. "Now answer my question. How do you feel?" He ran his hand over his chest; the spot that had a big chunk of flesh missing when he had arrived. It was healed now but it felt a little different than the other skin around it, though one could hardly see the difference.

Sephiroth rolled on his back, facing the ceiling and rubbing with his hand over his face slowly. His brain was still processing the details of last night that he could remember.

"Better," he replied distractedly. It was true, he was feeling amazingly well compared to past times when he had needed almost two more days to recover from his sessions with Hojo. Maybe he was just getting used to it now. He wasn't ready to think that it was because Genesis was there. He didn't want to give the man that type of ego boost.

"Good," Genesis said. He wrapped his arms around the General's chest and nearly climbed on top of him. "Now, lie still so we can cuddle some more."

Sephiroth stopped rubbing his face and stared at Genesis through his spread fingers as if he had lost his mind.

"Get out of my bed."

The General was only being so polite because of last night and Genesis' … assistance with his little issue. Otherwise he'd have thrown the redhead out of his bed already. Literally.

"Don't be such a grump," Genesis said but didn't let go or move from his comfortable position on Sephiroth. "Just give me five more minutes and I'll get you some coffee and maybe some food that I haven't spit in. Suck it up and humour me."

Sephiroth emitted a displeasured growl, but he did close his eyes and graciously allowed Genesis to smother him. It probably wasn't worth the trouble starting a fight. He just had to make sure that the brat understood that this was an exceptional one-time-occasion that had been born from very unfortunate circumstance and that it would _never_be repeated.

That he would emphasize a little later, after he got his coffee.

"I want French toast."

"I want a pony," Genesis responded. "You'll get what I get you. Your kitchen is pitifully stocked."

He really was quite comfortable, even if he was cuddling with a grump.

"Get off." Sephiroth draped his arm over his forehead and lazily glared at the annoying redhead who wouldn't even make French toast for a sick man and who insulted the contents of his kitchen. Five minutes were long over anyways.

Genesis grunted and pushed himself off Sephiroth. He wiped at his face, gave a big yawn and a dramatic stretch that caused his spine to crack. "You stay here. I'll make coffee and get you some food."

He looked down at the annoyed form of Sephiroth and smiled. "And you should maybe, brush your hair."

The man just wordlessly waved his guest away and rolled over, closing his eyes again. The spot where Genesis had slept was still warm. His hair was, surprisingly, the least of his concerns right now. First and foremost Sephiroth was hungry. Then he needed to take a piss, another shower, would have to inspect his wounds ...and take care of his hair.

He should get rid of Genesis too. Probably.

Genesis smirked as he watched Sephiroth curl into the part of the bed that he just vacated.

He was going to say something else, but decided that he needed coffee too. He should call Angeal, he was most likely frantic wondering what happened. He was always motherly like that. And he supposed that there was still the issue with Lazard and the even more difficult one of Hojo to deal with.

He rubbed his head. When did they have to deal with so much shit all at once?

"Coffee. I'll start with that," Genesis said as he walked out of the room. He knew Sephiroth had a rather fancy looking coffee machine thing that he hoped he could figure out how to work.

Outside the apartment Cloud was almost collapsing under the stack of paperwork he was carrying with his thin arms. Fine sweat ran down his temple and he could barely see the ground before his feet. But it was all worth it if only he could exchange a few words with his lover and maybe, if Sephiroth got time, they could have some alone time.

Smiling happily with a light blush, Cloud stopped in front of the General's apartment door and used his elbow to knock against it.

Genesis had just figured out the coffee pot and had found all the correct ingredients to make the insufferable man some French toast.

He had looked at his phone and saw a ton of messages to deal with but chose to ignore them until he had caffeine, food and maybe if Sephiroth was feeling better a little reward for helping him make it through the night.

The knock at the door was_not_ welcome.

He contemplated ignoring it, but the second knock told him that the person was not going to go away.

He sighed and walked to the door, opening it wide, "What?" he yelled down at the small blond haired boy that looked like he was buried under some paperwork. He remembered the boy. He looked rather startled at the sight of Genesis, but that didn't really matter. He was just staring with his large pretty blue eyes and not answering him. Genesis hated that. "Well, are you going to stand there like a statue or are you just here to annoy me?"

"I-I'm sorry, sir." Cloud finally found his speech. Well, this was disappointing; he had hoped Sephiroth was alone. Cloud also found that he didn't like that Genesis Rhapsodos was at his lover's apartment, but maybe they were just working. Well, of course they were. What else would they be doing? Still a bit suspicious, Cloud hoisted up his papers to keep his grip on them and tried to look past the redhead. "I need to speak to General Sephiroth."

Genesis frowned. This reeked of Angeal. Angeal liked to punish him with paperwork and most likely was pissed that he had to pick up the morning slack. Sending Cloud was like him as well, the sneaky underhanded and behind the back kind of way of getting back at him.

He should have called Angeal.

"He's busy right now and he doesn't need paperwork here. Take it back to his office," he said and was tempted to slam the door in the boy's face. He was cute and all, but Sephiroth already had a taste of the boy and he didn't want to deal with that drama either. This was the last thing that they needed right now.

He really needed to talk to Angeal about his bad sense of timing for getting back at him.

Cloud looked crestfallen, but then he pressed his lips together in petulant determination. Though Genesis was technically his superior Cloud was together with Sephiroth now, so the formal hierarchy thing wouldn't work. He just needed Sephiroth to see him and then the General would tell Genesis to go away so they could spend some time together... "But I really need to see him," he insisted, his arms slowly going numb. "It's important. He knows who I am, so could you just get him?"

Genesis narrowed his eyes at the boy. 'I'm sure he does,' Genesis thought.

"It doesn't matter who you are or how much paperwork there is in your hands," Genesis grumbled. "He's not seeing anyone at the moment, so you can tell Angeal to stuff all that paperwork up his ass and I will deal with it later."

Cloud crunched his little face in displeasure, getting impatient. Who did that redhead think he was! Cloud would tell Sephiroth to give that annoying man a good lecture for treating him like that! "But-"

"What's all the damn noise!"

The blond's heart stopped as behind Genesis the General appeared. Naked. With a toothbrush stuck in his mouth. He didn't look very friendly.

"Sir ... I got your ... paperwork ..." Uncertainly Cloud thrust the papers towards them. The wheels in his head were reeling. Why was his lover naked? Wasn't he supposed to work? And what was Genesis doing here then? His eyes shifted from the naked General to the smug looking redhead and back at the General. Suddenly Cloud got a bad feeling in his belly.

Genesis rolled his eyes at how pathetic the boy's face was.

"I think Angeal is pissed at me and sent a whole stack of paperwork for us to do in the hands of this little pip squeak here," Genesis said. And turned to Cloud, leaning close to him. "Not interested, boy."

He pulled back, got a good grip of the door and slammed it in the boy's face. He clapped his hand together and looked over to where Sephiroth was standing. "Taken care of. Now, do you want your coffee now, with breakfast or with me in bed?"

Sephiroth eyed the door with a blank look, trying to figure out what that had all been about but then he mentally shrugged, deciding that he didn't care. He'd already forgotten who the blond was.

He snorted at Genesis, pointing with his thumb over his shoulder at the kitchen and went back to the bathroom to finish his morning toilet.

Outside Cloud still stood before the closed door open mouthed. He waited. Because there was just no way that Sephiroth would allow Genesis to treat him like that! They were lovers! He was Sephiroth's Little SOLDIER!

The seconds went by and no one came outside to apologize to him. The papers in his arms got heavier and heavier. Cloud strained his ears to hear what was going on inside.

Maybe Sephiroth couldn't come out, because then Genesis would become suspicious? Their relationship had to stay a secret after all. Sephiroth was in a tight spot here, Cloud understood. But that was still no reason to run around naked with Genesis in the apartment! And what about Cloud? He had trained so hard and he wanted to show Sephiroth what he had learned!

Eventually Cloud left. But he would pay Genesis back for ruining his rendezvous with Sephiroth with all he had!

In the apartment Genesis grinned as he went back into the kitchen and cooked the rest of the meal while Sephiroth finished in the bathroom.

He was tempted to call Angeal and give him hell for sending a cadet to Sephiroth's apartment. How appropriate was that at any time? He placed the piece of French toast on the table with some syrup that he dug out from the back of the fridge and had Sephiroth a cup of coffee ready when he emerged from having a shower again.

"Cleanest bastard in the world," Genesis mumbled as he walked and in a louder voice said, "Your highness' breakfast is served. You need to get some proper syrup. Maple is gross. I will get you some dumbapple syrup; it's sweeter and has more flavour."

Sephiroth just came out of the shower and wrung out his hair. Grabbing a towel he loosely slung it around his hips when Genesis called for him. He wordlessly sat down on the table, reached for his coffee and took a sip. He was pleased to find that apparently Genesis was good for something else than fucking (and picking up his bloody mess) as he also made good coffee.

"Where's the newspaper?" He looked up at Genesis from his cup expectantly and slightly impatient, but inwardly smirked. He wondered how long it would take him this morning to get a rise out of his hot-heated fuck-buddy.

Genesis shrugged. "It's old news anyway. It's nearly three already." Genesis sat down with his own coffee and pulled out his phone and stared at the large number of messages that was there.

He had looked at the numbers, but not listened to anything yet. Everyone — literally everyone — was trying to get a hold of him and Sephiroth. Sephiroth did look better but he still needed rest. The phone started to vibrate in his hand. Angeal. Again. "Angeal is so pissed. I can hear him _thinking_ about how dishonourable we were with leaving him with all the work load and I bet he is being hounded by that harpy of a secretary of yours." He threw the phone on the table and watched it vibrate.

Sephiroth grabbed the phone, while he started to poke at his French toast.

"What," he bellowed in his best pissed off voice though his face remained straight as he was actually pretty relaxed. He could turn that tone on and off and it was very useful in keeping people at bay or make them run in fear. Either way, they usually left him alone.

"Sephiroth?" Angeal was confused. He thought he was phoning Genesis, but it made sense, they were supposed to be having a date, and Angeal was grateful that they didn't tear apart his apartment with their antics again, but not calling, showing up for work, or making him worry was not acceptable either. "Where are you two? Why haven't you showed up for work. I have had to deal with Gladis and Lazard all morning. This better not be a trend, now that you two are dating."

"Who's _dating_!" Sephiroth growled, his agitation for real now as he stabbed his French toast to death with one single blow. "And I made arrangements yesterday already for a day off. Tell my secretary to get off your back." That damn woman had probably just seen her chance to bother Angeal with her presence, because Sephiroth wasn't at the office. Even Hojo's session would never make Sephiroth forget to take care of his work and appointments. "Genesis is with me, it was mandatory," he added slightly morosely. "However his work is done now so you can expect him back at the office after he took care of the dishes."

And he so wasn't dating _anyone_!

Angeal sighed heavily. Sephiroth was still in denial and was about to say so when he heard a yell coming from Genesis. "You can wash your own damn dishes, you jackass. I cleaned up all that blood and there is no way I am cleaning up after I cooked you a breakfast!"

"Blood?" Angeal ignored the rest of the statement from Genesis as his normal primadonna type crap. "What is he talking about Sephiroth? Did you two fight?"

"No, it's just that time of the month for him. He forgot to wear his sanitary pads, hence the blood." Leaning back in his chair, Sephiroth separated a piece from his French toast and picked it up from the fork with his teeth. "Anything else? If not I will cut the line now. I am busy having lunch."

Angeal stopped his pacing and covered his face at that answer. He could hear an angry yell from Genesis. "No, nothing else," he said and shut his phone off. He went back to his desk, shaking his head and wondered why he was friends with them still.

Genesis grabbed his phone back, flipped it shut and growled at Sephiroth through clenched teeth. "I'm so glad that you are feeling better." He glared at Sephiroth who had an amused look on his face and seemed to be trying to hide it. "Angeal is probably covering his face and rolling his eyes after you said that."

"I think he can relate." Sephiroth scratched absently at a small wound that had not completely healed yet while finishing his toast. Angeal didn't need to know about that incident last night and it had served very well to distract him from the truth. Also it made for an excellent insult. The colour on Genesis' face when he got angry suited him really well.

"Do I get a thank you for all the work that I did taking care of you and making you French toast?" Genesis grabbed his coffee. "A kiss would be nice to show your appreciation."

"Fine. I allow you to kiss my ass." Sephiroth finished his plate and pushed it towards Genesis in a silent order to go and wash it. He may not be in much pain anymore but he still wasn't a morning person and he had no nerve to deal with Genesis' ridiculous demands now. Sephiroth wasn't even sure if the redhead was serious or just joking. He hoped it was the latter. Dating, kissing, Hojo's torture - all the bad things flocked together, as usual.

Genesis pushed his chair back, crossed his arms and legs and glared at Sephiroth. "I thought ass kissing was something you were better at, but I don't think you are ready for that type of activity at the moment as the attitude running out of your mouth is too fowl to get anywhere near mine at the moment."

"Suit yourself." Sephiroth shrugged. He hadn't been the one wanting any kisses and apparently Genesis had just changed his mind too, which was a good thing. Sephiroth was in no condition to have sex yet anyways. "I'm going back to bed. Do the dishes before you leave." He stood, the towel slipping from his hips but he didn't bother with it and just started to leave naked.

"I'm not your maid!" Genesis snorted and glared at him but was a little concerned that Sephiroth was actually going back to bed. He had slept for nearly four hours in a bloody mess on the floor and then another twelve after the bath and he wanted to go to bed again. Despite the bad attitude, he must still be hurting.

"I'm not cleaning up after you!" He yelled as he stared at a very nice looking ass. As much as he called it skinny, there was nothing skinny about it

Sephiroth briefly considered looking back over his shoulder and pointing out that he was a sick man here, but it was not funny since it was the truth. He was damn tired and his body would need at least a few more hours to deal with the damage. That would only work with him not moving and wasting resources, which was why his body shut him off with sleep.

So he didn't reply but went to the bedroom, closing the door with a bang and fell back into the sheets, asleep before he hit the mattress. The small amount of movement and conversation had already exhausted him too much.

Genesis scowled at the door and then looked at the mess around him. He could hear Angeal nagging in his head to clean it up. He angrily picked up the plates and did clean the dishes up and put everything away.

He was about to leave and he thought of checking in on Sephiroth. He opened the door. Sephiroth hadn't even covered himself with a blanket. "So, you are more hurt than you were letting on." He covered up Sephiroth with the blanket and ensured he was comfortable. He hadn't moved an inch with all his noise.

"Still a jerk."

Before he left, he made some sandwiches and placed them in a fridge with a note before he grabbed his phone and started to listen to the list of messages... mostly from Angeal.

* * *

Time to change the pace for the next chapter.

It involves a blond and a dark-haired character! ... just as a hint.

Hope you are still enjoy this darlings... we are having so much fun writing this silly little story.


	27. Chapter 27

**Unstable**

* * *

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Tseng:** Soyna  
**Rufus**: BMIK

* * *

Tseng smiled at the young blond sitting across from him. Rufus had just come back from a jog with Dark Nation and was wearing a jogging outfit instead of his normal, stuffy suit. He looked slightly flushed and the look did him well.

He looked at the clock. They had two hours before he would have to 'accidently' run into Lazard again if this meeting did not go as he planned.

Dark Nation came up to him and he patted the large monsters head. "How was the run?" he asked. He would wait and see what mood the little blond was in before he decided to move in on him.

"What do you think how it was?" Rufus panted in a slightly snappy tone, grabbing a bottle of water and wiping his forehead. "It's running." Rufus hated running. But he had to do it to keep his body healthy and fit because only then he would get old and he needed all the time he could get to become powerful and rule the planet, since he couldn't get mako injections and didn't want to look like his father.

Tseng was looking so sharp in his suit and what with the way he was petting Dark Nation as if the beast was a mere kitten. Most people were running as soon as they laid eyes on Rufus' pet, but not Tseng.

"What were you up to?" Rufus arched a brow, belittling the man's efforts and work with an arrogant look.

"This and that," Tseng said off-handily. "Your suit is ready for you to wear for the meeting you will have with your father later. He's expecting you for the dinner with the dignitary's from Icicle. I guess they have a daughter that they would like you to meet."

Tseng eyed the boy. He was looking already upset and aggravated. That would get him going even more. He would be able to put him into place at this rate and that is what he wanted. He liked fiery blonds and Rufus was no exception. He liked him when there was a flush on his cheeks for other reasons.

The seventeen year old stopped drinking, the bottle still lifted to his lips. The glare he sent Tseng a second after spoke volumes. Aggravated, the blond threw his water against the wall, throwing his arms up in annoyance.

"I don't wish to meet that tramp! I don't have_time_ for this. What is he thinking?" Rufus disliked women, and those he was supposed to meet and marry especially. And why did always Tseng, of all people, have to tell him the news? Rufus was almost under the impression the man _liked _telling him!

Tseng refrained from smiling at the small temper tantrum that Rufus was throwing. His whole young body was tense and — yes— the colour on his cheeks was wonderful pink now from the news. The vein in his neck was also starting to throb.

"He is just looking out for your future, sir," Tseng said as he patted Dark Nation's head who was unfazed by his young master's temper. She was as used to the tantrums as he was. He could see the tension that was going through Rufus' whole body and the small shake from the anger he was feeling going into his hands.

Perfect.

Tseng left Dark Nation and walked towards the frustrated Rufus and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You should shower," he tilted his head and spoke. "Do you need me to help prepare you for the evening?"

The touch made Rufus tense, but it also made him even angrier, because this was what he wanted but couldn't get. The frustration made him tremble, but he just morosely stared at the other man, grinding out. "What do you think?" It was always the same routine, but still Tseng always asked.

Rufus stepped away, breaking the contact and pulled the shirt over his head and getting rid of the rest of his clothes too. They fell to the ground where he stood, naked. It was an act of rebellion and provocation and it was also a bit of advertisement. Rufus checked the messages on his cell, apparently unfazed by Tseng's presence before he went into the direction of the bathroom. "I hope for your sake that my bath is prepared already."

Tseng watched the small strip show. Tseng loved his temper and how he showed it. He very much would like putting the blond into line and he waited for the next burst of anger.

"There is no time for a bath," Tseng said and followed behind, enjoying the sight of his bare bottom. He would have that in his hands soon enough and teach the brat his place. He had wonderful lines on his body and Tseng wanted to play with them. He would have time to only play with him a little today but he would get enjoyment out of him. "Only a shower. You are not a child that needs a bubble bath or do you want me to fetch you your rubber ducky?"

"You're awfully irritating today," Rufus hissed, crossing his arms over his chest. He could wear his cool, superior mask with everyone but Tseng, for some reason the man managed to get a rise out of him with just the tiniest comment and the boy's attitude would switch.

Well and dammit, _y__es_, he had looked forward to a relaxing bath!

Tseng hummed. "I'm only asking you simple questions and giving you the information that you need," Tseng took a step toward him. "I don't think the run helped get out your tension. I do believe that we should do something else to calm that temper of yours."

The young flushed blond had his full attention as much as he was not going to rush it. As much as he said time was short, they had plenty of time, and Rufus was not known for his punctuality. "I'm sorry if it rubs you the wrong way."

Tseng was also the only person to be able to make Rufus feel uncertain and like a little boy again. "You're mocked me," he pointed out, but the man's closeness distracted him and his words didn't sound as accusing and sharp as he had intended.

"I would never mock you," Tseng said and reached up to move some hair off Rufus' forehead. He couldn't help but lick his lips. "And you have already undressed for me to save me the trouble." He allowed his hand to trail from where he had brushed the hair and then down his jaw line, enjoying the small shake that developed in the boy. He placed another one firmly on his other shoulder to hold him in place, knowing that Rufus would bolt if he didn't hold him there.

Tseng was not in the mood to chase him, not that he would be able to go far in the bathroom. He wanted to play a different game today.

"Undress me, so I can assist you in the shower."

Rufus could feel the heat within him rising even though it was chilly being naked and with the sweat cooling his skin. But Tseng was so close and there was no way he could resist the man.

He hated himself for his weakness when it came to the head Turk, but they were alone now, and no one would see ... with slightly shaky fingers Rufus began to unbutton Tseng's shirt after he had loosened the tie, peeling the fabric open to reveal a smooth chest.

Tseng enjoyed the fact that Rufus obeyed without another word and with his shaky fingers.

"Fold them nicely," Tseng said as his shirt was removed from his shoulders. "I can't return to work in wrinkled clothing." He was already excited at how quickly Rufus was complying, despite the fire in his eyes.

"Tch. Fold them yourself. I'm not your lackey!" Rufus pulled Tseng's jacket and shirt over the man's shoulder that they fell to the floor. He was Rufus Shinra, after all, he wouldn't fold anyone's clothes if he didn't even take care of his own!

He saw the light in Tseng's eyes darken and a pleasant shiver ran down his back. When the man was pissed he could get a bit frightening sometimes... not that Rufus would ever admit that aloud.

Tseng smiled at the boy. "You want it to be that way then," Tseng said, knowing that there was really no other way between them. Rufus always played these dominance games and Tseng was certain that he liked to make him angry. Not that he minded. It was nice to be able to take his aggression out on someone. And Rufus' normal attire always hid the bruises when he got carried away.

He reached up and grabbed the boy's upper arms. He knew his grip was harsh and he wasn't going to let up the grip either. He slammed Rufus against the wall and placed a knee between his legs. He could see and feel the boy's excitement. "You should already know what happens when you don't listen to me," Tseng kept his voice steady as he viciously kissed Rufus, forcing his tongue into his mouth and demanding submission.

He loved this game.

When Rufus crashed into the wall it hurt and knocked the breath out of him. He didn't have time to recover as Tseng was already on him. Still he lifted his fists and pounded against the man's chest, but it was futile and his own body betrayed him already by sporting an erection that grew more and more solid under Tseng's ministrations. Rufus moaned, his resistance weakening remarkably. Damn Tseng!

Tseng kept kissing and demanding until Rufus resistance was gone before he grabbed his bottom lip between his teeth and dragged it gently away. "Better," Tseng said at the same time raise his leg to press against his already straining erection. "Much better."

He traced a finger over his lips. "I think that mouth could be put to a much better purpose than to anger me. Don't you think? Can you tell me what you can do with that mouth to make me forgive that little outburst?"

Rufus' gaze was inevitably drawn to Tseng's groin, where a tent had built. His cheeks were rosy already and he unconsciously licked his lips, as he boldly pressed his palm against the hardness there.

"I might have an idea," he replied coyly, smirking. "You'll have to let me go first though..." How was he supposed to get on his knees otherwise?

Tseng moved his hands, putting them on his shoulders and forcing Rufus to the floor in a hard push. He kept his grip on one shoulder and pulled his hand through the blond hair and gave it a tug, making him look up for a moment. "Get to it, or else I will be disappointed."

Rufus pouted. "I didn't say anything about a blowjob." However the excitement made the blood pound in his ears, and despite his words he roughly pulled open the zipper of Tseng's black, smooth pants. The man's erection was hidden inside, just a glimpse of flesh was visible, but Rufus reached inside and pulled it out. It was big, red and hot.

The young man felt his asshole twitch at the sight and the scent and the organ being so close to his face in general. Looking up at the bodyguard he parted his lips a bit and gingerly touched Tseng's cock with the very tip of his rosy tongue.

Tseng grunted as he tugged on the blond hair as his warm tongue touched him. He could tell that Rufus was going to be a defiant little prick through the whole thing and that was fine by him. He was still a little upset with himself for_liking_ what Lazard had done to him.

Good thing he had Rufus to take his aggressions out on.

"Stick it in your mouth or I will force it down your throat," Tseng gasped as the tongue danced around the end of his cock. Rufus was very good at this by now and knew what he liked, even if he tried to hide it from him. They were so going to be late for the meeting and he was going to make sure that Rufus had a hard time sitting down by the end of it.

Rufus had fun getting a little rise out of Tseng by being petulant (he was Rufus Shinra, brat extraordinaire, after all), but today he got a feeling that it might not be a good idea to try the man's patience. He seemed more aggressive in a raw, uncontrolled way. Thus Rufus just fluttered his lashes and relaxed his throat, stuffing his mouth with Tseng's cock as far as he could go. He moaned as the salty taste hit the gustatory buds on his tongue and he let it glide swiftly over the underside of Tseng's length.

Tseng closed his eyes and let Rufus do his thing, feeling that talented tongue do wonders on his cock.

He thrust gently, encouraging more but he wasn't too rough yet. He tightened his grip on Rufus' hair in case he decided that he was going to pull away. He would have none of that today and was glad that the boy was complying ... for now.

"More suction," Tseng said. "Now."

Rufus inwardly rolled his eyes but he complied, hollowing his cheeks and starting to bob his head back and forward frantically. His tongue twitched against and teased the hard organ in his mouth and he coated it with saliva, taking it deep and hard into his throat. At one point he almost choked but he could restrain himself. Just his eyes started to water a bit.

Tseng smiled down at the boy. He had gotten so good at this. He moved his hand from his shoulder and caressed his cheeks, seeing a tear fall as he continued to suck on him. Tseng wiped it away with his thumb and continued to encourage the boy's motions with his hand gripped firmly in his hair.

"Am I too much for you?" He whispered as he looked at the blue eyes. "Used to sucking on smaller things gets you out of practice," he insulted. He doubted Rufus was letting anyone else fuck him or the boy was getting on his knees for anyone else. "You need to set higher standards for yourself."

Rufus just glared. Hadn't he had his mouth full he would have snapped that of course he had to raise his standards, since he was sucking Tseng, but he couldn't. However he hoped that his look brought the silent message across.

If not he could just always bite into the man's dick, see if he was that cocky after that.

For now, he kept sucking— fiercely— because he wanted Tseng to come as a little reassurance to his skills. He knew that he had to be decent to have Tseng coming back.

The ferocity of Rufus sucking him off was wonderful. He did so enjoy making him angry. The blond always preformed better when he pissed him off and Tseng so enjoyed his defiance. He let the boy do his thing. He did such a good job, maybe he did deserve to have him come down his throat. He had enough time to recover and still ensure that Rufus would be limping before they went to dinner.

He increased his grip on his blond hair and thrust into his mouth, encouraging him to continue.

"That's," Tseng gasped, "good."

Encouraged, Rufus moaned and sucked harder. The wet noises echoed back from the cool bathroom tiles.

The blond reached down to his own precum wet cock and began to stroke it in synch with the movements of his head. The praise made his cheeks flush a bit and he looked up at the beautiful Turk with dizzy eyes. Getting Tseng's praise was an achievement, as the man barely acknowledged anyone. It must be proof that Rufus was special.

Tseng grabbed Rufus' head with both hands as he was close to coming and he was going to make sure the boy swallowed. Last time he was a smart ass and thought that it was acceptable to finish him off by jacking him off and then spitting it out.

Not acceptable at all.

The pleasure washed over him and he thrust hard into his mouth and gripped the back of the boy's head and held him in place while he came down his throat, twitching hard into his mouth and making him swallow it all.

Rufus squeezed his eyes shut and gagged. Panic was threatening to overcome him and he couldn't breathe, so he tried to struggle but Tseng firmly held him in place. He had no other choice but to calm down, relax his throat and swallow the spurts of come. Since Tseng was so deep in his mouth he couldn't even actually taste it; there was just wetness coating his throat and thickly running down.

Tseng hummed as the tension left him. He could feel Rufus trying to pull away, but he held him firmly in place until he was relaxed and he was certain that the boy had learned his lesson.

Maybe next time he would come all over his face. That would be a lovely picture too. He loosed his grip and pulled back hearing Rufus gasp for air as he fell out of his mouth. He frowned as he noticed that he had his other hand wrapped around his own dick.

"When you are pleasuring me, you are only supposed to be worrying about me," Tseng growled as he put his hand back into the blond's hair and gave a sharp tug to get him to look up at him. "Don't you remember that rule?"

Rufus still gulped and swallowed and panted for breath. His eyes were watery again as he looked up at the man. The hard tiles had begun to hurt his fragile knees; there'd probably be bruises.

His gaze was defiant and annoyed, because he had gone out of his way to pleasure Tseng and the man had nothing else to do but be snappy. Sometimes Rufus hated him very very much. And still he also craved for his approval on a level that bordered onto the ridiculous.

"Sorry," he pressed through gritted teeth, letting go of his cock.

Tseng loved feisty blonds. The annoyance and fire in his eyes made everything worth while with the boy. He never wanted him tamed.

"Get up," Tseng said and tugged on his hair to encourage him. "You need to get in that shower. You stink from your run."

"And whose fault is it that I didn't get my shower yet," Rufus asked wryly, but he did get up and stepped into the shower. He was still hard and unrelieved, but he hoped that Tseng would take care of that soon. The ice cold water that rushed down on him helped a bit to cool his desires, but soon enough it got warm. Rufus held his face into the hot steam, his wet hair plastered to his head. He reached for the shampoo and smeared it into his hair, washing it, his fingertips massaging the sensitive skin of his scalp.

Tseng watched the defiant boy clean himself and finished removing his clothes. He wanted to make sure that Rufus didn't touch himself yet. He reached down to his jacket and pulled out his smokes. He knew that Rufus hated it when he smoked.

He didn't light up often. Mostly to piss off Rufus since he found out from the week that Reno was watching him. Rufus had complained about how much his clothes stank and the fact that Dark Nation sneezed all the time.

Tseng watched him lather his hair through the glass shower stall. He had the smoked glass removed and replaced a year ago when he started to press himself on the boy.

He did like to watch Rufus move. He had wonderful lean lines. The running did Rufus' body good and he loved watching him move when he didn't have his suit on. There was so much potential for violence and lust in that small frame. So much more potential still to get out of him.

Tseng's eye drew to the soapy water running down Rufus' back side. There was still a bruise on his ass from their last encounter. His hand print was still there in a faded yellow bruise. It was a very nice image. He blew out some smoke and spoke, "Make yourself presentable."

The blond's nostrils flared at the biting hot stink of the burning tobacco, but he didn't say anything. Tseng would just smirk at him and give him that freezing cold look from above while blowing smoke right into Rufus' face.

So Rufus just ignored it as good as he could, driving his fingertips through blond tresses to get the shampoo out. He then reached for his expensive shower gel and started to make his skin slippery and soapy. He paid special attention to his still hard cock, palming it and stroking it slowly, his lids dropping to half mast. His throat produced involuntary moans, and Rufus bit his lip to prevent them. His slick fingertips also found his entrance and he massaged the wrinkle, his legs almost giving in at the bolt of pleasure that shot through him at the contact.

Tseng watched the show of Rufus' finger sinking inside of him. He reached down with one of his hands and cupped his soft cock.

"You better not come before I'm done with you," Tseng said and smiled at the glare he received. He would be hard again by the time he was finished his cigarette. He couldn't wait to get his hands on those thin hips. From his clothing that he wore, he gave the illusion of being a bigger man than he was, but he was quite slim beneath all those clothes and Tseng enjoyed it more than he should.

"Go deeper with those fingers." Tseng smirked and leaned against the glass to get a better look. "Very good."

Rufus had to hold onto the tiled wall, spreading his legs and closing his eyes as he pushed his finger deeper into his ass, his body shaking with the rhythm of his slow, deep thrusts. He had to close his eyes as he added a second slick finger to widen his entrance for Tseng's big cock, his whole frame rocking back and forward as he penetrated himself.

"Very nice," Tseng said as he stroked himself to hardness again. He threw the cigarette into the sink and then turned and watched the movements for Rufus work himself. "Do you do that when I am not around? To you pretend that those fingers are me pumping in you? Is that what you do Rufus?"

The blond didn't want to admit it but that was exactly what he was doing whenever Tseng wasn't around to touch him directly - he'd have to serve as fuel for Rufus' fantasy then.

Right now Rufus didn't want to talk, he finally wanted for Tseng to fuck him; all the talking was tiring him out. But Tseng wanted it his way and he could be a stubborn guy and Rufus was in no position to face him right now, so he simply breathed "Yes."

The way Rufus breathed out that word was very satisfying.

He would have to get Rufus to put on his show more often, next time on his desk. That would be a wonderful stress reliever for the day to see Rufus display and humiliate himself like that.

"Spread those legs more," Tseng said as he opened the door to the shower and stepped inside. He closed the shower door and stood behind him. Rufus removed the fingers from his ass and displayed his hole to him. Tseng grabbed the slim hips and held him there for a moment with the shower beating down on him. The slick soap washing off body in a soft beat. He could see that Rufus was shaking and wanting more.

"Do you want this Rufus?" Tseng said as he gripped him with one hand and pushed his back to keep him bent over with the other one. "Do you want this?"

"I want this," Rufus moaned, desperate. He was longing so much for this and he was at a point where he would say anything for Tseng to just take him.

Tseng chuckled. He ran his hands over the slick skin and lined himself up but didn't enter him yet. No, he could wait a little more and the desperation in his voice was quite pleasant. He rubbed himself against his entrance and held back Rufus who was trying to impale himself.

"You look wonderful when you are like this," Tseng whispered and then entered in one quick thrust. If Rufus hadn't prepared himself enough, it would be his problem and he'd learn to do better next time. He gripped Rufus' hips in a tight grip that he knew would leave him with more bruises as he could see ones on his shaking arms starting to form as well.

Rufus gasped and bit his lips to not cry out as Tseng finally entered him. A wave of relief rushed through him and he was glad that he had prepared himself properly, because Tseng paid no attention to being careful or sheltering Rufus. He was the only one, which probably made him so attractive in Rufus' eyes...

Tseng thrust with abandon into the young willing body. The restrained gasps and groans were nice, but he was going to have to encourage him to be louder. He pulled out nearly all the way and thrust back in with more force. He was going to give the boy a limp from how hard he fucked him and he knew that Rufus liked it.

"Let me hear you. You don't need to hold back here," he demanded as he kept up the brutal pace and hardened his grip. He was almost grateful that Rufus had sucked him off earlier or else he wouldn't be able to last long like this in the warm shower with such a needy and hungry body.

"B-but they'll hear me," Rufus objected. What if one of the Turks, or worse: his father, came into his quarters, seeing him like this? The thought embarrassed but aroused Rufus at the same time. It was so shameful... His legs were shaking again, but it wasn't enough yet, he needed more, so much more! "Harder," he breathed, pushing back against the man.

Tseng stopped his thrust deep inside of him. He reached around and grabbed the base of Rufus' cock. "You will not get satisfaction until you scream for me." He squeezed him hard. He pulled out and in roughly again. "I'm the only one you need to worry about right now, now scream for me."

"I hate you!" Rufus yelled, appropriately loud, his face flushed. Gods, this was so good, he couldn't get enough and he knew he'd be limping but right now he didn't care. His ass wriggled and pushed as much as it could to get more of Tseng inside, to feel more of that huge cock. And with Tseng pumping him he wouldn't hold out any minute longer

Tseng growled and moved his hand from the boy's cock to grab a handful of his hair to pull him upright. He knew that this would stretch him and this would hit the part inside of him and it would make it tighter for him. "Do you really hate this?" He growled into his ear. "Do you hate me?" He tugged the hair even harder as he kept his pace going even more. He held him in place with the water beating down on them. He could see how strained he was.

He loved it when Rufus was as pissed off and aroused as this. The boy was the perfect snobby feisty bottom that he always enjoyed pushing just that little bit farther.

"Come," Tseng demanded. "Now."

Rufus did instantly, even before Tseng had finished speaking the order. His body convulsed and he came with a cry, his semen splattering onto the tiles, getting washed down the wall by the falling water. He felt as if the skin on his body tightened, as if everything he was imploded just to be spit out again in an explosion. It couldn't be described with words but he came so hard and thoroughly that he'd fallen to his knees hadn't Tseng held him. Rufus sobbed, high on his orgasm and there was no way he could hate Tseng in that moment.

"N-no."

"Thought so," Tseng growled and kept pumping into the shaking boy, enjoying every cry and moan that came out of him. He pushed him against the wall while he finished with him, emptying himself inside of him with a final push. He still held his hips tightly to him as he finished. He stayed like that for a moment more as he softened inside of him before he let go of Rufus and let him fall to the floor of the shower.

"Gather yourself together," Tseng said as he grabbed the cloth to clean himself up properly. "We need to get ready for the dinner engagement and you will have to ensure that Dark Nation is fed before we go. Reno is supposed to be there and I am tired of replacing his shoes because of her weird fetish."

Rufus blinked, his expression turning morose, but he got up and washed himself up. He couldn't walk around with cum dripping out of his ass. "Go feed her yourself, I have no business with stupid shoes," he replied haughtily, turning his back on the man while he grabbed a towel. Tseng always had to be so efficient and it was back to business now. Rufus hated that, but it wasn't like he had a say in it or anything... well, maybe he had. He just had to figure out how to dominate the man.

Tseng quickly dressed, his eye still turning to the man leisurely washing himself in the shower before he gathered his jacket and left him in there.

Dark Nation perked up when he walked out and he snapped his fingers. She dutifully followed him onto the balcony where he had another smoke while he waited for Rufus to prepare for the dinner.

* * *

_You thought it was a different blond and dark haired man that was going to happen here, eh?_  
_Tseng does like blondes and apparently brothers too. _

_Teaser for next chapter - Zack gets to practice some of his training._


	28. Chapter 28

**Unstable**

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Angeal:** Soyna  
**Zack: ** BMIK

* * *

Angeal rubbed his forehead as he sat at his desk. The phone calls were non stop and the paper work for mission requirements were piling up. Some of the stuff he had not even been trained to do yet but what choice did he have with Genesis and Sephiroth pulling this disappearing act. He could deal with one of them doing it. Genesis was known to be dramatic that way from time to time and Sephiroth would do so as well.

… and that phone call!

… and sending Cloud back with all the papers. The poor boy looked all despondent and upset that he wouldn't even talk to Zack.

… and Lazard calling him every hour asking him if he had heard from them.

…and Grell ... or was it Gean. Whatever her name, the secretary of Sephiroth, was annoying him with pestering phone calls as well.

He heard from the two jerks, but it sure wasn't helping. It was four in the afternoon and they were having _breakfast_.

He settled his elbows on his desk and cradled his head in his hands. All he could do was groan and wish for a beer. He really could use one tonight.

Zack just walked into the office with another stack of paper. As he saw Angeal slouched over his desk in desperation he quickly sat the papers aside onto a cupboard and scratched the back of his head with a helpless smile.

"It won't get any less, eh?" He came over, swinging his arms a bit nervously as he eyed his mentor, licking his lips. "Shall I get you a coffee or something? You look tired ..."

Angeal looked up at Zack and gave a heavy sigh. "It's building up. There is so much damn paperwork. This is the part of a First Class that I don't like. You have been a wonderful help this afternoon, Zack. You don't need to get me anything else."

He looked back at the stack of papers and the clock. There was so much to do and there was no way that he was going to be able to do all of it even if he worked all night. He rubbed his eyes at the thought of all the reading that needed to be done.

"You need a break," Zack suddenly decided, his tone strict and ruthless. His shyness was forgotten, because he could see that this was wearing on his mentor and it could harm his health.

Zack marched up to Angeal, took his elbow and pulled the man up. "Let's go to your apartment. You'll have a nap now and something to eat and then you can come back later, but you're tired and can't concentrate. This is pure torture, besides I'm sure that Sephiroth and Genesis will help, when they can." He flashed Angeal an encouraging, brilliant smile to convince him to go home, because the man was just so dutiful and honourable.

Angeal blinked at how quickly Zack grabbed him and pulled him up. He looked to the desk of horrible paperwork and then towards the smiling face of his student.

"Well," he drawled as he allowed himself to be pulled slightly. "I guess I can take a little break. But only a little one," he said sternly and pinched his fingers of his free hand together to indicate only a short period of time. "This is important stuff and needs to get done."

A warm meal, a cold beer and a nap sounded wonderful after such a difficult day.

"Great!" Zack beamed and dragged the man back to his apartment. He forced Angeal to sit down on the couch and not do anything while Zack got him a beer and heated up the meal from the day prior. Eventually he sat down next to his mentor, placing the warm soup in front of him with an encouraging push.

"Here you go," he smiled, looking at Angeal expectantly like an enthusiastic scientist his well trained monkey about to perform a new trick.

Angeal watched Zack run around the apartment getting him everything. He felt a little bad but at the same time grateful. He let the boy take care of him and he took a few sips of his beer as the food was pressed into his hand.

"Thank you, Zack," Angeal said as he looked at how different Zack was today. He was never going to understand him. The other day he'd been moody and had been emotional about stuff that he didn't understand and wouldn't talk to Angeal about any of it. Today, he was bubbly and happy and back to his own self.

It must not have been that big of a deal after all.

"You were a big help this afternoon and this is really nice of you to do all this for me," Angeal said and took another sip of the beer and realized that it was empty. He normally didn't drink so quickly and he didn't like to drink in front of Zack but it had been a really trying day.

"Not at all! You are always taking care of me, so this is the least I can do!" Zack waved his hands in front of him frantically, his cheeks feeling hot like the Sahara. He noticed that Angeal's bottle was empty and quickly stood to get another cold alcoholic beverage from the fridge. Inwardly he was smiling happily that he had been able to do something for Angeal too.

When he came back he sat beside Angeal on the couch who was slurping his soup. "I wonder why Sephiroth and Genesis didn't come to work?" he pondered, shifting on his spot until he was sitting comfortably.

Angeal let out a sigh, remembering the strange phone call and the response he got. He really wished they would have given him a straight answer.

"Those two most likely got into trouble last night. I suppose that they were training but they most likely were training to the wee hours of the morning," Angeal complained. He didn't want to divulge to his student that they most likely fucked each other silly after they beat each other up and then did it all over again once they woke up in the morning. He was at least grateful that his apartment was not the target of their destruction. The mention of blood still disturbed him, but he would ask Genesis about all that later.

He put the soup down and grabbed the full chilled beer that Zack had bought him. It tasted so good and it was quite nice having company that wasn't going to turn the conversation into a confrontation, like Genesis liked to do.

"Oh ..." Zack felt his cheeks flush. For some reasons his association with 'training' had become less innocent. He wondered what kind of 'training' those two had done ... probably just battle training. Besides, Sephiroth was in a relationship with Cloud now and the two First Classes were professionals after all.

Not horny teenagers like Zack and Cloud were.

But the mentioning of 'training' also reminded him that this was a good opportunity to make some advances on his own relationship with Angeal. The man was relaxed, had alcohol ... Zack's belly jumped, his heartbeat rising. Could he really do it? Now that he was here, his hands started to sweat and he rather not do it, but Cloud had been brave too, and he'd been rewarded.

The boy shifted a bit closer towards Angeal and asked softly, "You want some more soup?"

He was so nervous and excited he barely remembered any of all the lessons he had been given. Dammit...

Angeal reached over and patted Zack's leg. "No. I'm fine. Thank you for warming up that soup for me Zack."

He took another drink of the beer. He should get back. He was getting far too comfortable after such a tiring day. "I really should be getting back." But Angeal couldn't seem to get the energy to stand up at the moment. "I'm going to have so much to do in the morning if I don't go back." He tried to convince himself to get up but it wasn't working.

Who knew paperwork could be as exhausting as a workout?

"Sephiroth and Genesis can take care of it; you took care of their stuff today." Zack said, frowning. He didn't want Angeal to leave. He put his hand on Angeal's arm to keep him on the couch but he didn't put any force behind the touch; it was more of a symbolic restrain.

Zack's lids drooped a bit as he leaned closer, a strange solemnity and calmness befalling him as he looked up at Angeal, urging him to stay with just that look in his eyes

Angeal grunted. "That's true! They were busy playing while I was working. It would be the honourable thing for them to finish up the work that they piled on me."

How could he resist those eyes? Zack's touch was comforting and he had been neglecting him in the last little while. "Yes. They can have their asses glued to a chair for a day because of their reckless behaviour. Now, Zack, you and Cloud, you guys did training today, too, right?"

They had both looked excited and flustered when they first came to his office; a look that you get from a good workout. "Is Cloud learning a lot from you?"

"Actually ... I think I might learn stuff from him." The thought of their last training session didn't do Zack's ability to control his body any good. He was feeling too hot and he wanted to sit closer to Angeal. While the man talked Zack's eyes were glued to Angeal's lips, as they moved softly when he talked, how a bit of his perfect, white teeth showed and he could catch a glimpse of a rosy, moist tongue too. It was so hypnotizing and before Zack knew what he was doing he had leaned forward, touching Angeal's mouth with his own.

Angeal was shocked as his student pressed his lips against his. He reached out and put his hand on either side of his shoulders and meant to push him away because this was not appropriate, but the kiss was gentle and soft. It made his heart race and he wanted to pull Zack into his lap.

He allowed it for a moment more before he gently pushed Zack back and looked at his lovely flushed cheeks.

"Zack," he whispered.

He didn't know what else to say. The kiss was so sweet but Zack was his student. He was a little confused as to what to do next.

Zack was shocked when he realized what he had done but thrilled at the same time that Angeal hadn't pushed him away in outrage. Now he looked confused and conflicted, but not appalled. The way Angeal said his name. .. with a strong note of longing, Zack thought, his heart racing.

"It's okay," he said back, touching Angeal's cheek with his trembling palm. He wanted more, so much more, but he couldn't scare Angeal off by being too aggressive. Instinctively he knew that if he acted too strongly it would be over.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time," he confessed, looking earnest but calm. He wanted for Angeal to see that he was mature enough to make that decision and that it had been his choice. Now it was up to the older man whether he allowed it or not. Zack hoped Angeal wouldn't reject him.

Angeal stared at Zack for a moment. He could see that the boy was sincere and he couldn't think right. "You wanted to kiss me?" he whispered as if saying it louder would make it all disappear.

He had tried very hard not to think of Zack that way. Zack was Zack. Zack was his student. Zack had never shown ... but that was him lying to himself. That explained the looks, his behaviour the last couple of days. Zack was attracted to him.

He knew he shouldn't feel that way. This was all quite confusing because he wanted to lean forward and kiss Zack again, but part of him knew that he should tell Zack that he should leave and forget this ever happened.

Zack took the choice from him, as he leaned forward and just kissed Angeal again. There were no words to 'convince' the man what he wanted. Zack just had to show him again, and if Angeal found that he didn't want it then there was nothing Zack could do about it, but at least he got a second kiss.

This time it was more passionate and forceful, as Zack felt that this was his one chance to make it or break it. He shifted closer, laying his other hand onto Angeal's shoulder, and he parted his lips, gently nudging his tongue against Angeal's mouth.

Angeal heard a moan and then realized that it was himself at how gentle and leading the kiss was. He reached for Zack and put his hands on his side, and allowed himself to be kissed. He allowed Zack to open his mouth and he allowed the kiss to deepen.

He closed his eyes and then gently forced them to part from the kiss, resting his forehead against Zack's, afraid to open his eyes and see his ever expressive eyes.

Was this what he wanted? It felt so good, but was this something that they could have together?

"I want you," Zack breathed, his head swimming from the sensation of kissing Angeal. Was this really happening? He didn't know, he expected to wake up any minute and find himself alone in his bed with a boner and a feeling of frustration.

He shifted restlessly on the sofa, his knee bumping against Angeal's, his fingers tugging at the man's shirt, as he waited for a reaction. Genesis had said that Zack was supposed to seduce Angeal, so maybe he should take the lead? The SOLDIER Third Class bit his lip and started to let his hand stroke over Angeal's shoulder, over his collarbone and down to his chest, but slowly.

"Zack," Angeal said. He was still very confused by this situation. Feeling Zack pressing so close was different than before. It was so different and the words he spoke sent chills running down his spine and a small electrical shock cross his stomach.

He reached up; opening his eyes and cupping his student's face with one of his hands. "How long have you been hiding these feelings?

"For some time now," Zack confessed, resisting the urge to scratch his head sheepishly. He didn't want to break contact because he feared that if he stopped touching Angeal the man would just disappear. There was no going back now.

Angeal kept stroking the cheek of Zack as he confessed. He looked lost again; afraid that he would be rejected. Angeal was unsure but his heart raced faster than it should at touching him like this and the gentle but demanding touches from Zack.

"I never noticed," Angeal said. "I'm sorry." He moved on the couch and encouraged Zack to sit closer to him and resisted the urge to pull him into his lap and smoother him. "We have a lot to talk about."

"It's okay. I tried to be subtle about it." Zack laughed awkwardly. Usually being subtle was not one of his strengths. But Angeal had been really dense too.

Now he was just happy that Angeal hadn't outright rejected him and he followed the invitation happily, sitting closer and daring to lean his shoulder against Angeal's chest, looking up to the man to see if it was all right. "So ... you don't find me disgusting now or anything?" he asked uncertainly.

Angeal wrapped his arms around Zack's shoulder and rested his head against his. He let out a deep sigh. "No. I'm not disgusted. It's going to take me awhile to get used to this idea." He did feel so warm and nice pressed against the boy and he was so calm.

Zack was usually so hyper and all over the place so this atmosphere was making it easy for Angeal to think back to all the times and all the signs that he had missed. He even remembered Genesis making comments to the effect that Zack wanted to get closer to him.

"I guess I was trying so hard to think of you as a student that you would never think of me as anything more than a teacher for you," Angeal said and smelled his hair. Zack always had a smell that he could not describe. It was like how it smelled after a really heavy thunderstorm; full of electricity and newness. It was really hard to place but it was all Zack.

"Yeah, you were trying pretty hard to ignore my advances," Zack observed bluntly, in an almost dreamy voice. He slipped his arms around Angeal carefully to hold him loosely. This felt so good like nothing ever had before! He wished they could sit here for the rest of their lives... maybe do more. But that had time for later; for now it was perfect. It was peaceful, the empty bowl sitting on the table next to Angeal's half finished beer, and it was quiet in the room.

"But I'm glad you still like me."

"I could never not like you, Zack," Angeal said and pressed a kiss into his hair and held him. It felt so good holding him and he was a moron for waiting so long. Genesis' scathing words were true. He had been in denial about his affection for Zack. He took care of him every other way. He made sure he ate right, got plenty of training, was sleeping well, was not getting into trouble and here he was ignoring the whole part that was missing.

He was sure the word 'like' was a pretty mild word for how he felt.

"Oh," Zack's eyes became round with happiness, and he snuggled closer. Angeal had kissed his hair! If that wasn't the happiest moment in his life he didn't know what was!

"By the way, I like your plants," he pointed out, just to be on the safe side.

"Oh, you do?" Angeal said as he looked over to the window where he kept his plants. "I have a shipment coming from Gongaga next week. You can help me with them when they arrive." Angeal said. "I finally found a greenhouse that had the red ringed fern that I have been wanting. It is the only fern that flowers. It has small red bells that look like drops of blood before they open and then the inside is whites as snow. I have wanted one for quite a while. Do you remember seeing any of them when you were growing up in Gongaga? They are quite rare and they like to grow around hot springs." He rubbed Zack's back as he spoke of the plants that had yet to arrive. He had no idea that Zack liked plants. This was encouraging news.

"I love red ringed fern the most. I always admired it back in Gongaga," Zack lied with a happy smile. In all truth he had no idea if there had been a fern like that in Gongaga; the only contact he might have had with it was trampling on it on his way to exercise. But Angeal didn't need to know that. "And I would love to help you with your green stuff."

Angeal smiled at that. Not many people like to talk about plants and he was used to eye rolls and people saying they were busy. "I can always use help," Angeal said, leaned his head against Zack and allowed his hand to roam further down his back.

This was so nice and comfortable. The only person Angeal had to cuddle with in a long time was Genesis but that didn't count. Genesis just was the type of guy that demanded cuddles for everything that went wrong before he went back into diva mode. This was very nice. No drama; just togetherness. He hummed in contentment. "I can get used to this."

"Me too." Zack's back arched a bit because Angeal's fingertips stroking over his spine felt very good. He sighed and rubbed his head against Angeal's shoulder. He remembered Genesis' words that it might take a while until they would go anywhere near the sexual territory, but Zack was fine with that. He'd even do without the sex, as long as he could be close to Angeal like that. It would be hard, no doubt, but there were more important things. Just as Genesis had suggested too he would let Angeal lead the conversation, just asking simple questions. "Why do you like plants so much?"

Angeal talked about how he always liked to garden and it was peaceful to commune with Gaia. Zack would ask little questions and had his hand on his thigh. It was very comforting to talk like this and he found himself lapsing in silence. Just holding Zack was enough after such a tiring day. He was grateful that Zack insisted on having him leave and take care of him.

He found his eyes dropping and holding Zack tighter. He looked at the clock and it had been two hours sitting like this, contently. He couldn't have thought of a better way to relax. "I really should go back to work," he said after a moment of silence. Not that he wanted to, but it was a lot to do.

"Oh no, you're not going back there! You are tired; you need to go to bed. Come on." Zack got up, pulling Angeal with him. There was no way he'd let the exhausted man overwork himself. Angeal tried to protest but actually he was more than willing to follow Zack into the bedroom, Zack could tell. What he needed was to lie down, close his eyes and relax a bit and Zack would be there to make sure that Angeal stayed and didn't sneak back into his office!

Angeal allowed himself to be led to his bedroom by Zack. Angeal just grunted and pulled his hand from Zack's and undid his sweater. He _was_ rather tired. He rolled it off his shoulders and placed it in on the chair in the corner of his room, where he usually folded all his clothes. He started working on the belts of his pants with a great yawn. He most certainly was more tired than he thought he was.

Zack just stood glued to his spot with the boner of the century that he tried to hide successfully and gaped and drooled and gaped some more. Angeal most likely wasn't aware that he was giving Zack a private strip show, which only added to his natural sexiness. Zack was glad that his pants were wide and that he could hide his stiff cock behind his folded hands. He didn't dare say a word lest his voice sounded broken and failed him, but he kept watching as Angeal moved his steel hard, well trained body gracefully around the room, peeling his clothes off.

Angeal let his pants drop and then stepped out of them. He bent over and picked them up. He couldn't leave them on the floor. Genesis may be happy leaving his clothing all over the place but he couldn't do that.

He was so very tired that he decided that he would forgo his usual pyjama bottoms and just go to bed in his boxers.

Zack wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now but he just didn't want to crawl into bed with Angeal uninvited and risk being thrown out. To make himself noticed he cleared his throat and smiled. "I'm sure you will feel a lot better, after a nap." He toyed with the end of the bed sheet a bit and then pulled it back with a grin so Angeal would lie down.

Angeal smiled over at Zack. "I'm sure I will also," he said and rubbed his eyes. He stood in front of Zack and cupped his face and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "It's nice having someone take care of me." He kissed him again before he sighed heavily and sat on the bed where Zack had moved the sheets back, yawning again. He really was tired. The stress of having two crazy friends and this new position was really getting to him.

"You're always taking care of me, so this is the least I can do," Zack repeated softly, pulling the blanket up and tucking Angeal in. It was a shame to cover the man's body, but Zack was glad to take care of him.

Angeal liked being tucked in. It felt nice and comfortable. "I can get used to this," he whispered and rolled over onto his side, not at all bothered by Zack still standing beside the bed. "Make yourself at home," he added. It was getting late and there was no point in Zack getting in trouble with the curfews.

The couch was comfortable to nap on.

"Thanks!" Zack beamed, quickly pulling off his shoes and slipping in next to Angeal, snuggling close to the startled man. He closed his eyes with a happy, big smile, leaning his head against Angeal's back. This was perfect and Zack felt that he was pretty sleepy too. All the stress of confessing and worrying was gliding off of him and now he needed to regain his energy.

Angeal was not expecting the weight and warmth that pressed against his back.

That was not what he meant when he told Zack to make himself at home. Zack wiggled a little bit and moulded right against him and he wasn't sure if he was quite ready for this yet. Zack made some strange and comforting sounds and he couldn't just have thrown him out of the bed. This was too quick but they weren't doing anything wrong ... they were just sleeping.

So, it wasn't dishonourable. Just cuddling ... so ...

He was tired and comfortable. He would work out the details in the morning.

* * *

_**Dwah, isn't that a cute chapter. Finally! Even if it is just snuggling. That is a big step for Angeal!  
**__**Teaser for next chapter: Genesis is bitchy... so, not much of a teaser there.**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Unstable**

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Genesis:** Soyna  
**Lazard: ** BMIK

* * *

Lazard sat at his desk, his fingers drumming on the surface of the glass. He'd been calling Sephiroth's secretary a few times now, but she had just told him curtly that the General hadn't arrived yet. Only at his last call had she enlightened him that Sephiroth had taken the whole day off, wasting Lazard's time epically.

The Director had to take care of the matter. Tseng would not just let it slide until he had solved the problem, though Lazard had bought himself some time. But the Turk was right; they needed to get the man under control. He couldn't just fuck around as he pleased, because he was a representative of ShinRa, he had an image to maintain.

Since he couldn't get a hold of Sephiroth himself Lazard had called Genesis, as he was the other part of their troublesome couple. Besides, Lazard wanted to know what the talk about Hojo on the phone had been about ...

Now he was waiting for Genesis (Lazard hated to wait). Luckily the man wouldn't affect him anymore, or distract him with his seductive appearance. Tseng had taken care of Lazard's needs.

Genesis himself didn't want to deal with Lazard but he figured he was the lesser of two evils to attend to. Gertrude was a wonder of bitchdom and deserved a pointy hat and broom for her wonderful attitude (and he had told her so).

Genesis was not looking forward to this talk. He also didn't want to go home and deal with Angeal because he would have a million questions as well.

This whole thing was a horrible mess and he really wanted to burn off some of the tension and since Sephiroth was too sick to help him, he really wanted to go to the gym and run some laps or lift some weights.

Something!

Talking to Lazard was not on his idea of fun. He hoped the man wasn't going to leer at him, even though he knew he could use that to his advantage if it came down to it. He knew he was sexy and that was all there was to it.

He walked up to Lazard's receptionist's desk. "I'm here," he said simply. The rather pretty woman pressed a button to announce his presence and then stood on some impossibly high heels to open the door for him. This was how he was supposed to be treated; with respect and a small bow as he entered Lazard's fancy office.

"Thank you, Bella. Have a seat, Genesis." Lazard gestured towards a chair in front of his desk. Their talk might be taking longer, so they better sit down. A glass of water had been prepared for Genesis already and was sitting on the glass table.

"I demand to know what is going on." Lazard cut right to the chase, but he did so in a calm manner, intertwining his fingers and letting his gaze rest upon the redhead. Before he started any accusations the Director had decided to give Genesis a chance to explain himself. There had been severe violations of the rules and even though Genesis and Sephiroth were SOLDIERs First Class they were not immune to consequences and punishment. Order had to be maintained, especially for those of high ranks who functioned as role models.

Genesis resisted the strong urge to roll his eyes. "I missed my hair appointment and it's going to be a couple of weeks before I can get in again. I am going to look like a shaggy dog at this rate," he said simply and ran his hand through his hair.

He _did_ miss an appointment and his hair dresser _was_ busy. He knew he could get in tomorrow though, but it was still something. His hair must be maintained and he never wanted to deal with split ends. He knew that was not what Lazard was asking about though. But Genesis didn't feel like being all that cooperative when Lazard was going to pull that stupid power pose of his. Hell, even the light was glinting off his glasses. Genesis wondered if he had a special light to help him with that stupid pose. Then again, maybe Genesis could get one for his office so he could get the shine off his hair right... Well, once he didn't have to share one with Angeal any more.

Genesis didn't know why he had to be the one to explain everything to Lazard. He was just a willing party to the sex. The fact that the Turks were pervs was not his problem. Nor was the fact that Hojo liked playing 'operation' on Sephiroth. Shouldn't Lazard already know this shit?

Genesis wanted to go kill something or fuck something ... he really just wanted to do that right now, not sit in this prissy (but rather nice) office and deal with Lazard.

"Your hair," Lazard replied lowly, his sharp gaze boring into Genesis' skull, "is hardly of interest. I have no time for your dramatics right now. You may not be as irreplaceable as you think Genesis Rhapsodos, and I've had enough of this mad house, so you are going to give me an explanation for your inexcusable behaviour right now, or I will have Hojo torture it out of you!"

Lazard really was damn sick of all those people and their attitudes! Where was their professionalism?

"By the way, your promotion can be revoked any time," he added coldly, just for good measure.

Genesis rolled his eyes and resisted the most terrible urge he had at the moment to put his feet on the desk. He kept them firmly planted on the ground and leaned forward instead.

"Well, my hair is important to the fanclubs, but since that is not the topic of discussion, which would you like to talk about? The fact that Shin-Ra has video tapes of every corner of Midgar and won't allow a person a moment of peace or the fact that Hojo is a sick bastard that enjoys torturing Sephiorth to the point of where he can't get off the floor. "

Genesis could see that Lazard was going to say something and was still looking angry. He didn't stop talking … like he could be outtalked.

"Oh, but from your last statement, you already are aware of what Hojo is capable of, so let's talk about the lack of privacy that two men can have to screw themselves senseless in the privacy of a private room in a restaurant?"

The last part didn't quite come out as he meant it but it was too late to take it back.

Lazard hesitated to answer. He hadn't really meant the statement about Hojo, he was just fed up with their dramatics. In all actuality he had no idea how bad it really was or what Hojo did ... But they could talk about that later. It seemed that at least Genesis was on topic now.

The blond cleared his throat. "I admit that I'm not particularly fancying the idea of 'cameras everywhere' as you put it. Nonetheless they are there and they will not be removed anytime soon. The issue isn't the cameras either. Personally I don't care what you are doing in privacy, in your apartments. But you are SOLDIERs First Class and you are representatives of ShinRa. You have to maintain an image, you are role models. Even if there weren't any cameras in the restaurant someone could have easily heard or seen you. Restraining yourself from actions that could harm ShinRa's reputation and image comes with being a First; it's in the job description. I want you to refrain from such actions in the future."

Genesis refrained from saying that it was the whole point of having sex in the restaurant. Well, the excitement of it; trying not to get caught but fucking on that table and with Sephiroth deep inside of him and trying not to scream and ... oh. He shook his head. He really needed Sephiorth to get better if he was getting so worked up over the memory of how his tongue fucked him and just about made him come like that.

He cleared his throat and focused on Lazard.

"Fine. We will _try_ to refrain from fucking in public! Wouldn't want anyone to know that their SOLDIERs are human in any way, shape or form, would we?" Genesis said. They only had sex once in a bedroom and they had been drunk at the time. They hadn't had sex in Sephiroth's bed yet and he was going to try that when he went to check on him next. "It's bad enough we are stalked by fanclubs, have executives up our asses, and now we have to watch where we fuck. A few moments of pleasure in a rather hectic day and we are punished for it. Plus, it wasn't like we planned to fuck in the restaurant. We would have brought lube. Using salad oil is not a very good substitute." Or did they use butter there? He couldn't remember but he remembered that he felt a little odd afterwards, using food products as lubrication, but he was prepared now and that would never happen again.

"Now, we can talk about how Hojo is a complete mad man that should be thrown into the next volcano. I think that is a little more important, don't you?" Genesis didn't want to talk about sex any more. He was getting hot and bothered thinking about the last couple of encounters and was rather anxious for another adventure.

"Fine, let's talk about that then," Lazard complied. He'd wrung as much out of Genesis as he would get. Of course Lazard would have a disciplinarian talk with Sephiroth too, as soon as the man was available. He hoped that'd go more smoothly, but he wasn't sure.

"What did professor Hojo do to draw your discontent?" Lazard was pretty alarmed about that actually; the picture Genesis had sent was disturbing. But it had been blurry too and Lazard didn't know how serious he should take Genesis' attitude...

"I sent that picture! And he was looking actually good at that point," Genesis said. "I'm used to dealing with Hollander. He may be a bastard but he doesn't carve me up like a Thanksgiving Turkey. I spent all night and day taking care of the ungrateful bastard. Hojo should not be allowed to do all that experimental crap in the so called prize SOLDIER. You worry what PR you would get over him sticking his dick in me, but it would be alright to find him all bloody and nearly dead in one of our elevators? You are a hypocrite."

Genesis really wanted to put his feet on the desk but he reached for the glass of water. All this ranting was making his throat parched.

"Let's calm down here a bit." Lazard held up his hands, placating, and frowned. Now this was strange; there couldn't be something like that going on under his watch? Certainly Genesis must be exaggerating. Hojo was not known to be a humanist, but even he had limits. Besides ... "I'm sure it wasn't that bad. General Sephiroth never filed a complaint," he said with a small, calming smile.

Genesis pressed his mouth in a line and glared at Lazard. He slammed the glass down on the table. "He's been complaining about Hojo as long as I know him. Hell, everyone has. He is a sick, perverted, crazy and mad scientist. The man is a menace!" Genesis resisted the urge to throw the cup at Lazard for being so damn stupid.

"If you have camera's everywhere, why don't you check out what happened in the labs then during Sephiroth's check up and then tell me if I am overreacting!" Genesis said and crossed his legs and arms in the chair and in a softer voice added, "He was a mess, Lazard; a mess. No one should be forced to endure that."

That for once was a helpful suggestion. Lazard would have to call Tseng and demand to see the video material for an objective opinion. If it was as serious as Genesis said they couldn't let this slide. Sephiroth was exorbitantly enhanced, he was a super human. There shouldn't be much to bring him down to his knees ... but if it was like Genesis said then they had to stop it, immediately.

"I will do that. Thank you for your report," the man replied calmly, grabbing his phone and searching through the phone numbers of the Turks. In all actuality he didn't want to deal with Tseng himself right now, so a lower rank Turk would do too. He quickly sent a text message to Rude, demanding the video files from last night that had been recorded in Hojo's lab. He had no doubt that they had cameras there too.

Genesis sat there and really wanted to put his feet up while he watched Lazard on the phone. "So, can I go now?" He really wanted to go to the gym and burn off some of this energy. "Or do I have sit and stare at you?"

"You may leave," Lazard replied, but shot the redhead a warning look over the rim of his glasses. "Keep a low profile."

"Excellent," Genesis said and left before Lazard could say anything else. He was going to go train and drag some Second Class into it. Then he was going to check on Sephiroth again.

He hated that he was worried about him, but he had been through a lot. It wasn't right that he had gone through it all alone before.

* * *

Delay a day again. I should just say that I am going to post on Tuesdays as I have a really hard time on Mondays.

More Lazard in the next chapter and someone in blue, that I know you guys all love to hate.


	30. Chapter 30

**Unstable**

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Tseng, & Joseph:** Soyna  
**Lazard &Clou****d: **BMIK

* * *

Tseng frowned at the message on his phone. Rude was stating that Lazard was requesting the videos from the labs. That was very strange and unusual. There were a lot of things wrong with the phone message.

First, Rude was supposed to be off duty. Second, no one had access to the tapes of what went on in the labs. Third and finally, the request should have come through him. He sneered at his phone, ignoring the look that he got from Rufus who had a woman draped on his arm. He had been enjoying the boy's misery before he got the phone call.

He walked out onto the balcony and texted Rude back, saying that he would take care of it and then he phoned Lazard.

If Lazard thought he was getting out of his responsibility of dealing with his SOLDIERs he had another thing coming. The phone rang a few times and he was getting annoyed at the lack of a prompt response before the phone was picked up.

It wasn't as if the Director was awfully busy and didn't have time to answer his cell. In fact, Lazard had been staring at his phone for a few seconds, contemplating whether he should pick up or not. He had texted Rude because he _didn't_want to deal with Tseng right now, but Lazard should have known that nothing eluded the sly man. He was running a tight ship with his Turks. But he needed to take care of this, first and foremost; his personal feelings ought not to get in the way.

"What is it?" he therefore said curtly as he finally answered the call, looking at the grey sky floating by his window.

Tseng cleared his throat. "Why are you making demands of my Turks?" he said simply and with a heated whisper. "And why do you need those videos?"

He was not in the mood to deal with Lazard. He had Rufus to contend with and he would rather deal with the boy and the fact that he had a tramp on his arm at the moment for his amusement than Lazard's power hungry attitude. He would have prefered to wait until tomorrow when he could play with Lazard properly.

"It has come to my knowledge that one of my SOLDIERs has suffered from repeated torture in the labs and I need to confirm whether or not this is true," Lazard replied professionally, though the man's hissing voice sent a shiver down his spine. "Those videos could be used for something useful once. Don't tell me you don't have them," he added dryly, his lids drooping a bit.

Tseng could hear the challenge in his voice. "Of course I can access them!" He lowered his voice, not pleased that Lazard had already aggravated him with such a simple statement. "Can't it wait until tomorrow? I have other things to deal with."

He wanted to make sure that Rufus' date was really drunk and Rufus was really uncomfortable by the end of the evening. Lazard was turning out to be a troublesome blond. Just because Tseng let him top once, didn't mean he was going to allow it to happen again in every situation.

"I'm afraid it can't. We are not speaking just of anyone here." Lazard left a meaningful pause, hoping that Tseng would understand the urgency. They couldn't be sure that the line was secure (apparently nothing here was) and information about an injured Sephiroth could under no circumstances leak. Also Lazard wasn't in the mood to fight.

Sitting more or less forgotten on his chair, Rufus was eying Tseng suspiciously as he spoke into the phone, apparently upset. Tseng showing a shred of emotion wasn't a good sign; Rufus wanted to be the only one to have an effect on the man.

Tseng did not like Lazard's tone but it startled him as well. He contemplated on closing his phone and going back to his post at the dinner party but he couldn't let anything slip by.

"Fine," he growled and then schooled his features. He could see Rufus watching him. "I will be in your office in ten minutes. This better be damn important or your ass is mine." He shut his phone abruptly and put it in his jacket. He ignored Rufus' looks as he told the other Turks in the room that he would be back shortly and left before anyone could protest.

Tseng stormed past Lazard's secretary without a single word and entered the office.

"This better be worth my while," he said and stood in front of his desk. If this was just to piss him off and play games, he was going to make sure Lazard understood who really was in charge here. "Who are we speaking of?"

Lazard was a bit taken aback by the force that his office was intruded with. It seemed that Tseng had been in the middle of something important ... but he had come anyways, because Lazard had called. The Director felt a jolt rush through his belly but remained calm on the outside.

"We are speaking of Sephiroth." Lazard flipped his phone open and held it into the Turk's face, confronting him with the picture of an exhausted, pale Sephiroth bleeding away in a dirty tub. "Apparently Hojo has a rather broad understanding of the term 'examination'."

Tseng grabbed the phone and examined the picture. He tilted the phone back and forth, trying to determine if this was some sort of sick joke.

"This is impossible," Tseng whispered. Sephiroth looked like hell washed over. He was well aware that after the medical treatments, Sephiroth was not well and incapacitated for a day but to look like he did in this picture...

He glared at Lazard and then at the picture. He walked around the desk and grabbed Lazard's arm and lifted him out of the chair effortlessly, pushing him aside. He quickly took the vacated chair and started to work on the computer. "This is some sort of sick joke."

Lazard frowned and was very tempted to protest at the rough and inappropriate treatment, but then he didn't. Tseng seemed busy and most importantly, surprised at the photo. This must either mean that indeed, this was just a sick joke or something tremendous was going on behind their backs that even Tseng didn't know of.

Curiously Lazard came closer, stepping behind the man and looking over his shoulder at the screen while Tseng's hands flew over the keyboard. A bit smugly he commented, "It seems the almighty Turks don't know about everything that is going on, do they?"

Tseng narrowed his eyes but concentrated on trying to get to the proper video location to find that the folder was empty. He ignored Lazard peering over his shoulder and his snide comment.

If that picture was real, there was indeed something going on that he was not aware of and that could not be allowed to happen. He knew everything that was going on and that was the way it was supposed to be. It was how he stayed in control and kept his position where it was. This was something more critical than just the SOLDIERs fucking in a broom closet.

He hammered at the keys as his password was denied.

His password got him into everything.

"Fuck," Tseng growled.

"What's wrong?" Lazard asked, a bit hesitant and far less smug. He'd never heard Tseng swear before.

"My password is not working," Tseng said as he turned to look at Lazard. He was so close and Tseng noted that his glasses were sliding down his nose as he looked at the screen. His grey-blue eyes were focused on the screen and there was a concerned frown on his face. Tseng mentally shook himself and turned back to the screen. "I will have to go in the backdoor."

"All right ... Please do that." Lazard had grabbed another chair and dragged it next to Tseng's. This was worrisome news. "Do you want something to drink or eat?" he offered distractedly, since it seemed that they would stay here for a while and Lazard got a bit hungry himself, though he had a bad feeling lurking in his stomach.

Tseng grunted and shook his head. He couldn't be distracted with food, drinks or Lazard's scent.

He had to get to the bottom of this and shouldn't take too long. He tried a different method and found some hallway footage that popped up on the screen. It showed Sephiroth staggering as if he was drunk, walking down the hallway to his apartment. Tseng was adept at following footage, and it would be quicker if Lazard had a more modern computer to deal with the situation; at least a proper mouse.

He followed it back to the lab where the footage ended.

"He is walking like he's drunk," Tseng said as he tried to zoom into a few of the screens and did not like the fact that Sephiroth looked like he had been beaten. "Damn footage stops before the lab."

He wasn't really talking to Lazard, but he knew that he tended to verbalize when he was frustrated. He changed the directory and was assaulted with 'password denied' messages. "Hojo has everything encrypted. Just give me a few more minutes."

"Take as long as you need." Lazard's voice was tight and distressed, his lips pressed together. He saw the footage too and it didn't look natural. Maybe Sephiroth was only drunk indeed, but it was unlikely, since he came from the labs. Somehow it was hard to imagine that he had sat down with Hojo to down a few drinks too much ...

Tseng worked for another ten minutes, furiously typing away at the keyword and then he got into the hidden directories and found what he was looking for.

"Can't outsmart me, Hojo," Tseng said with a grin. He looked at files that were all named by date and with Sephiroth's name on them. He picked the most recent one and waited for it to open.

Lazard sat at the edge of his chair as a video file popped open on the screen. It showed the examination room from above. Hojo was standing by the door with his clipboard; there was a stretcher with straps hanging by its sides, unused. Hojo's voice was buzzing through the room.

"This is session 261. Specimen "S" has yet to arrive." The professor looked down at his watch as two assistants in white lab coats entered. A few minutes later Sephiroth arrived and was ordered to undress. Then the 'examination' began and Lazard started to feel sick. After a few minutes he said, "Skip forward to the last half an hour." They needn't see all of it. The final result was enough.

Tseng nodded as he watched the so-called examination. He did less to get information out of a person while he tortured them. Watching Hojo getting joy out of watching Sephiroth in pain and even breaking bones; he was not aware that this was part of the normal examination.

"I think he looks remarkably well in your picture for what was done to him," Tseng said as he leaned back in his chair while he let the tape run normally where it was showing Sephiroth putting on his normal leather clothes without help, even though it obviously hurt him to do so.

Lazard couldn't reply because he thought he would throw up bile if he did. It was a good thing he hadn't eaten yet. He gulped, and then finally found his speech. "This is outrageous! I didn't authorize anything like that!"

At least he couldn't remember allowing Hojo to dig a hole into Sephiroth's belly and pump pure mako into it! This was the man in charge of the health of his SOLDIERs! This was o-u-t-r-a-g-e-o-u-s.

Tseng turned to Lazard at his outburst and saw his cheeks colour and his hands shaking. This was a different level of anger than he had witnessed before and he didn't blame him.

If any of his Turks had been subjected to Hojo's handiwork, he would have been quite upset as well. Tseng always thought that Hojo's leash was a little too long and this was a prime example of why it needed to be shortened.

"How did you get that initial picture?" Tseng asked as he handled Lazard's phone again. Sephiroth was a lot stronger than he thought if he was able to deal with what was all in the video, knowing that most of those files probably contained something similar.

"I called him last night to summon him to my office and settle the issue you brought to my attention," Lazard replied with calm diplomacy that didn't fail him even in such a situation. "Genesis answered and brushed me off with this picture. It must have been a few hours after the incident." He should have taken it more serious and taken immediate action.

"Why didn't he tell me?" the blond ground out, his fist meeting the surface of the desk. This could have been avoided if only Sephiroth had informed them about the procedures!

Tseng turned to Lazard. The distress in his voice was clear.

Tseng knew why Sephiroth didn't say anything. As much as this was way beyond anything that he had seen Hojo do to him, he was aware of the fact that Hojo had taken liberties with Sephiroth's testing since he was a child.

Sephiroth thought it was normal for a medical to come out more hurt than when he entered.

"He is a man of great pride," Tseng said finally. "In every case, he tries to take care of things himself."

"What good does it do if his pride kills him?" Lazard growled. "I will have a word with Hojo. Right now." That Tseng was able to figure it out within just seconds showed how insightful and smart he was. There was a reason why he had become head Turk so fast, other than his good looks and his irritable, reckless attitude.

"Thank you for your help," the Director said, giving credit where it was due and then gave his secretary the order to send for Hojo immediately

"Are you sure it is wise to call Hojo in here?" Tseng said as he turned his chair to look at Lazard head on. "I don't think that course of action will be healthy for you. Telling him what you have learned directly will make him act in a rash manner. Hojo is a man that you must tread lightly around."

Tseng stood from his chair and looked down at Lazard. "He has the favour of the President and that is all that really matters in the end. I know that the President will not want his prize hurt, but he also trusts Hojo. Remember that when you are dealing with him."

Tseng straightened his jacket. He normally would let the man flounder by such a rash decision, but telling him how to deal with Hojo was almost out of character for him and he hated that it slipped so easily out of him. "Now, I do have to return to the dinner affair. If you need further assistance, call me directly and don't go behind my back. I will find out soon enough anyway."

He started towards the door to go back to dealing with a blond that he knew how to handle.

Lazard looked after the man with mild surprise and then a soft smile formed on his lips, but he didn't let anyone see it. He knew that he had to handle Hojo carefully, but also there was no way he could allow this to continue. An appointment would be made and then they would have a talk, but before that Lazard had to get the President's approval.

With a sigh he got up too, grabbing his empty cup and walking out of the office and down the hallway to the kitchen. He needed coffee and a bit air to breathe after that disaster... Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of yellow and blue and turned his head to see two recruits scurrying out of an office.

'Must be working late too,' he thought.

Lazard shrugged and then entered the clean, sterile designer kitchen to fetch some well-deserved coffee and a sandwich.

"He's walking the other way, Cloud," the young blue haired cadet said as he looked over at Cloud who was looking like he was going to have a heart attack. He was clutching the box of tampons that they had just emptied into Genesis desk. He was holding an empty bottle of glue that he had used to glue everything on top of Genesis' desk to his desktop and a few of the tampons too as they filled the drawer with them. "Maybe we should wait to sabotage his locker later. We nearly got caught."

He was having fun and all but he didn't want to get kicked out of the military for playing pranks. It had sounded like such a good idea when Cloud was talking about it back in the Barracks. He had not seen this side of him before and it amused him.

...and he got to sit in Angeal's chair before Cloud told him to help with the desk, so it was totally worth it.

"We probably should do that," Cloud nodded, a bit too eagerly. Cold sweat was running down his back. Of course he had to punish Genesis for being so rude, and also to warn him to stay away from what was Cloud's. Genesis and Sephiroth seemed a little too close to be just friends and it made Cloud feel uncomfortable. Thus he naturally had to take action.

Genesis would get the message and stay away from the General from now on.

But they couldn't be caught, as that would mean trouble ...

"Let's retreat to the Barracks for now, Joseph. I got us into the office duty for tomorrow, we have to do boring office work like copying stuff and get coffee, but we can witness their reaction and you might see Angeal."

Joseph smiled at that. Angeal didn't even notice him, but that one time that he got him coffee and he thanked him. It was enough to keep him happy for a whole month!

Joseph peered out the hallway. "It looks like it's clear. Let's get rid of this stuff." He looked at the evidence in his hands. "We can plan something better for his locker. Maybe we can bleach his jacket so that it looks pink?"

"It already does," Cloud snorted, a bit derisively. Everything to do with Genesis Rhapsodos drew his displeasure right now. But the man probably thought that he was very stylish, so meddling with his clothes would teach him a lesson... "Let's do that," the blond grinned, a bit viciously, as he hurried after Joseph down the hallway. He'd fight for his lover!

Joseph smiled back at Cloud as he opened the door to the staircase and waited for Cloud before closing the door. "Why the sudden hate for Genesis? Not that this isn't fun, and all, but you didn't mind him all that long ago. Did he really promise to train you and didn't show up?" He had believed Cloud when he had training session with Genesis and Sephiroth. Cloud was not one to lie. Cloud looked so sad afterwards when everyone called him a liar.

Now he was a small vengeful little blond hellion, and it was a hell of a lot of fun playing these jokes.

As long as they didn't get caught.

"Well... we have some personal issues," Cloud mumbled, avoiding looking Joseph in the eye. To distract from it, he asked, "And what about you? You seem pretty eager to help me." They walked down the stairs to a tiny closet where they could hide their weapons. Keeping them in the barracks was too much of a risk.

"Please," Joseph drawled out. "I got to sit in Angeal's chair, man." Joseph smiled brightly and then out of his pocket he pulled out a plain blue pen that was the standard type of pen that everyone used throughout Shin-Ra. "Isn't it wonderful," he said dreamily. "He most likely used this pen and there are even teeth marks in it.

"That's pretty cool." Under different circumstances Cloud might have found such obsessive behaviour creepy, but now in fact he was a bit envious. He wanted a pen with Sephiroth's teeth marks on it too! But soon enough he'd get something even better, namely the man himself.

"Yep," Joseph said and slid it back into the pocket as he looked at the supplies in the closet. "We should put glue on his sword ... or better yet, blue dye on his sword handle and then everything he touches after that will be blue. I would be willing to part with some of my hair dye for the cause!" He ran his fingers through his hair. He had more than enough dye for such a good cause.

Cloud was amazed of the fountain of ideas Joseph seemed to draw from. It was a good thing he had decided to involve him. His cheeks heated with excitement. "Yes, that's an excellent idea! That will teach him to — " He stopped himself, just in time, barely refraining from clasping his hands over his mouth. He couldn't reveal his secret to Joseph … "Well, in any case, let's keep that in mind." He smiled, turning and closing the door

"I got a million of these things. I used the dye on one of my sister's hairbrushes," Joseph grinned as they walked. "You could see everything she touched for ten minutes before she realized it was on her hands. She was pissed!" Joseph was curious about his friend's little slip but he could wait to find out what was really going on. He had four older sisters. He knew how to be patient and wait for a slip up.

"Next time, we will fill his desk up with peanuts," Joseph said. "They are small and get everywhere and are hard to clean out. Fill the drawers to the max and watch him deal with trying to find anything in there and they leave behind an oily salty residue." He loved how the smile grew on Cloud's face as he spoke.

Cloud nodded, happy. With so many plans it was just a matter of time till he had shown Genesis his place. He couldn't wait to see the man's face tomorrow when he discovered the punishment that had been bestowed upon him!

They went to the barracks but it took Cloud a long time until he finally fell asleep, the excitement keeping him awake.

* * *

_**Joseph…. I love the guy and I know you all hate my little trouble maker but he is a good accomplice to help Cloud terrorize Genesis. **_

_**More of this nonsense coming darlings... and yes, there is a plot, a small one, but a plot. **_

**_There will be a pissed off short blond in a white suit showing off how bratty he is._**

**_And hey, I'm early this time because tomorrow is Halloween and well, I will not have much time tomorrow to deal with much of anything but with ghouls and monsters that are showing up at my door. _**


	31. Chapter 31

**Unstable**

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Lazard:** Soyna  
**Rufus: **BMIK

* * *

Dealing with Hojo had been exceedingly difficult. Lazard could feel a headache crashing into his skull. He got Hojo to agree with him but he highly doubted that the man actually would follow through with the actions or he will just find a way to hide it. The man smelled of horrible chemicals that turned him off his coffee and he was looking forward to crawling into his bed and ending his day.

He put away the pictures, saved his files and stood to go home from such a trying day

He didn't get far because before he could reach the door another blond stormed into his office, his usually aloof expression twisted with hatred and fury. Rufus' hair was a bit in disarray as he marched up to his half brother, growling a single, accusing word. "You!"

'Wonderful,' Lazard thought and he tried not to sigh at seeing the little brat. "What do you want this time of night? Shouldn't you be tucked into bed by now?"

That statement pulled Rufus' brows closer together, because he would be in bed and not alone, if it hadn't been for Lazard! "What do you want with _my_Turks," he demanded to know in a low, almost growled voice, wishing he had brought Dark Nation with him for more of an impact. In fact, Rufus couldn't care less about the Turks; he just wanted to know why Tseng had calls from Lazard in his calling ID as of late (Rufus had his ways to know such things), because he highly disliked that.

"It was work related," Lazard said. "You wouldn't understand such complicated concepts." He really wanted to push the boy aside and go home. He didn't want to deal with the little brat and his temper tantrums. He was tired from dealing with Hojo and really wanted to leave his office. It had been a very trying couple of days and this was the last thing that he needed.

"Keep your hands off my stuff, or..." Rufus left the thread unspoken, thinking his glare was enough. He wouldn't let this go easily; he wanted to know what Lazard had wanted from Tseng. He knew that Lazard might not tell him just like that, because he was a prick.

Lazard glared back at the young brat.

He wanted to grab him by the throat and choke him to death. He had everything handed to him on a silver platter. He didn't have to fight his way through the slums to get his position. He was the Vice President of the company because his — their — father chose him.

He cleared his throat as he understood that Rufus must have an infatuation with Tseng. Of course he would. Tseng was the only person that he ever listened to. You could see it in public settings that he was under Tseng's thumb and most likely literally.

"Or what, Brat?" he said simply, trying to hold his anger back and kept his hands firmly at his sides. "My hands have not touched anything that is _yours."_ He really did want to touch that throat of his and leave a nice ring of bruises there. "Are you done throwing your temper tantrum?"

"You're not as important as you think you are," Rufus retorted lifting his chin, his lids hooding the upper half of his eyes as he looked down at Lazard from above. "In fact, you are easily replaceable. It's a pity that has kept me from getting rid of you. If I was you I'd be careful, because next time you ring one of the Turks you might be on their list." He crossed his arms over his chest, his jaw clenched firmly. Lazard's suggestive words had hit him harder than Rufus let on. What was that about touching?

"You underestimate how important you are," Lazard growled. "You are nothing more than a figure head with no real power. I don't think I have ever heard you making a decision on your own in the whole time that you held the position as Vice President. Who's the one whispering in your ear and telling you what to do, hmm?"

Lazard really wanted to grab the shrimp by the collar and throw him out of his office. If he wanted to play this game, he would play it, but he was not going to pull any punches. Rufus had no idea about his connections.

"For someone stuck on the lower floors you sure think you know a lot of what is going on at the top." Rufus' glare hardened. "I answer to no one." He didn't feel like getting into a discussion of this kind because it was tiring and not worth the effort. He just wanted to make his point and yet he still hadn't found out what Tseng had been doing here with his hated half-brother. But he couldn't outright ask ...

"Just stick to your own pawns," Rufus said coldly and turned to leave

"I play with more powerful pieces than pawns," Lazard said as he straightened his back and unclenched his hands. He tried not to look as angry as he was. "Stay out of my business and I will stay out of yours."

Rufus didn't look back and didn't reply. He was frustrated because he hadn't found out anything at all. But he was highly suspicious and he would keep a very close eye on the both of them. Confronting Tseng was not wise, because the man would just laugh at him and brush Rufus' questions off.

Or worse, confirm his fears

* * *

_**Don't you love it when Lazard and Rufus fight? I sure do.**_

I know. Short, no sex and no blood shed... I do have the next chapter ready to go and all, but I think I will wait for next Sunday for that, 'cause I am mean like that and all.


	32. Chapter 32

**Unstable**

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Genesis: ** Soyna  
**Sephiroth: **BMIK

* * *

Genesis let himself into Sephiroth apartment, noting that he really would have to call maintenance to get the door fixed. He didn't expect to see Sephiroth still be sleeping. He felt better after beating the hell out of some Second Class SOLDIERs and running for an hour on the treadmill.

He looked down at the sleeping figure that hadn't moved from where he covered him up earlier. He looked at the clock. It was nearly midnight now. Sephiroth was not known to be a man that needed sleep. If he saw Hojo in the halls he was going to push his glasses into his skull. He went back to the bathroom where he decided that he was going to have a quick shower before he crawled into bed. Sephiroth would freak out if he crawled back into bed with him all sweaty and stinky.

He was a little hungry too, but he could wait for that later.

Sephiroth floated to the surface of consciousness, being dimly aware of another person being in the room. His instincts should have kicked in and before the person got within a five foot range of his body, Sephiroth would have turned the intruder into a bloody smear on the wall. But the familiar scent of Genesis hit his nostrils, so the General didn't bother. His attention focused back on wallowing in pre-awareness, enjoying the lazy blackness that swirled around him before he had to get up and face all the responsibilities and that thing called 'life'.

The sound of the shower crept into the room, dull and calming. Sephiroth felt pleasantly relaxed and decided to stay a few more minutes, pretending to sleep.

Genesis felt a lot more relaxed as he walked out of the shower with a towel around his waist and one wrapped around his hair. Sephiroth was still sleeping. He thought that him moving around his apartment would have awakened him.

It didn't bother him to much really as he rubbed the towel that he had on his hair to get most of the moisture out. He was going to use this situation to his advantage.

He threw the towels both aside and walked over to the bed.

He was going to get as much cuddles out of Sephiroth as he could.

Sephiroth heard the footsteps on the carpet and then the mattress sagged as Genesis crawled into the bed. The redhead's warm breath brushed over Sephiroth's skin a second later. Before he could touch the General, Sephiroth growled, eyes still closed.

"Don't you dare."

There would be no cuddles tonight.

"What?" Genesis said as he crawled in beside Sephiroth, feeling him tense. "I haven't done anything yet."

Sephiroth snorted and rolled onto his back like a giant, lazy cat. He kept his eyes closed, draping an arm over his forehead. The blanket had slipped from his body.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

Genesis smiled as he looked up and down Sephiroth's body. He was looking so much better. His colour had returned and he looked relaxed.

"Wanted to make sure that I didn't kill you with food poisoning, is all. Angeal doesn't let me good anything with eggs for a reason, you know," Genesis said with a large smile on his face as he adjusted himself on the bed. He got a little closer but didn't reach out to touch him, even though he wanted to. Sephiroth's hair was delightfully tussled from him going to bed with it damp. It was amazing what the sleep did for him.

Genesis wasn't going to lie. He was turned on by how lovely he looked at that moment but wasn't going to push his luck. Hell, Sephiroth went through a pretty big ordeal and Genesis was a little concerned he wasn't ready for anything else yet.

The corners of Sephiroth's lips twitched upwards tiredly. If Hojo hadn't managed to kill him yet it was highly unlikely that Genesis' eggs would.

"Your French toast _is_pretty awful," he commented, but his stomach betrayed his words by clenching and demanding food. Sephiroth ignored it for now though. "As you can see I'm alive. You can leave now, unless you can come up with a steak."

Genesis smiled and reached out and rubbed Sephiroth's stomach. "I didn't thaw out any steaks for you to gnaw on and it's late." His skin was warm to the touch. "I can think of something we can do to distract your stomach."

Sephiroth didn't open his eyes but lifted a brow. "And what could that be?"

He didn't protest against the touch yet either, because it wasn't close to cuddling. Yet.

"I can go to the kitchen and get you some of those soda crackers," Genesis said as he continued to stroke his belly and he used his legs to push down the blanket a bit. He could see his long member lying soft against his thigh. It was pretty even when it wasn't hard yet. "I can read you some LOVELESS to help you go back to sleep." Genesis stroked a little lower and could feel the silky treasure trail that was hardly visible to the naked eye.

"That would rather help me getting a migraine," Sephiroth retorted drily. Genesis was strangely non-confrontational tonight. Well, it suited the General as he had no energy for excessive drama and fighting and whatnot. He was about to suggest that Genesis could _leave_to let him go back to sleep, but then he would have to get up himself to fetch some food... thus Sephiroth refrained.

Besides, the redhead's fingers trailed lower and lower down Sephiroth's belly, leaving a warm path on the man's skin that tingled pleasantly.

Genesis stopped his hand from moving his belly. "The crackers or LOVELESS?" Genesis shook his hand. He knew how much his friends loved his book and was used to being told to shut up on a regular basis. "Never mind. I think there was some fruit on the counter. Apple? Don't ask for the grapes, cause I'm not feeding you them, your highness." He licked his lips and he moved his hand again.

He could go for an apple, even if it wasn't a Banora White. He was a little hungry but he was a little horny and Sephiroth was looking mighty tasty. He looked at his face and saw a shadow of a smile on his face. He could be imagining it but liked to think otherwise.

Sephiroth briefly wondered what had happened to his steaks. Apples? Seriously?

He missed his opportunity to answer because he was lost in the little circles that Genesis drew on his hipbones. Sephiroth's brain was still sleepy, slow and easily distracted, but mostly the drugs were out of his system.

Genesis smirked. He had never seen Sephiroth so relaxed. He was glad that he was feeling better. He had thought about a lot of things while he was training and it cleared his mind, a bit.

Sephiroth was always rushed about sex and in everything that he did; running from this place to the next. He never really let himself enjoy something and bask in it. He even ate his meals quick, so he could go to the next meeting. "I got a meeting in an hour" was one of the sentences that he heard out of him. "So let's hurry this up."

Well, he was going to show Sephiroth how to enjoy things in life.

For maybe just once. Genesis moved his hand down further and enjoyed the feel of his skin. Genesis leaned forward and kissed Sephiroth's stomach as he kissed his thigh and waited for Sephiroth to start complaining.

"I'm not in the mood. Go home and use that toy of yours," Sephiroth objected lowly, his lips tightening. Genesis was a handful and Sephiroth was not in the condition yet. Actually it didn't surprise him that the redhead tried to go down on him, as really Genesis had no other reason to be here. Still the General believed to vaguely remember bits of their conversation from last night and couldn't fight off an uncomfortable feeling of shallowness and disappointment.

Genesis continued to kiss his belly. He kept rubbing his thigh. "If I wanted a quick-come to get to sleep, I would," Genesis said. He started to kiss into the nearly invisible trail downwards. "You don't have to do anything and you will damn well enjoy it."

He was going to take his time and make Sephiroth relax if he had to force him to. His skin was so warm and soft and it was a pleasure to kiss. He moved further down on the bed so that he could move to kiss his hips bones and that lovely V-line that was so well defined on Sephiroth. If he didn't have to wear that armour belt, he could see it more often and enjoy the view.

Sephiroth lifted a highly suspicious and slightly sour eyebrow as he glanced at Genesis from under his arm that was still covering half of his face. From here it seemed as if the redhead was having fun, as if he was utterly immersed in the task of kissing Sephiroth's body.

"Well, suit yourself. You're not getting anything in return." The General's tone of voice was final. Genesis probably thought that, once Sephiroth was hard, they'd get it on anyways, but Sephiroth would be strict. He had that much self-control.

Nonetheless he would enjoy this now and it was Genesis' own problem if he got disappointed from expecting too much.

Genesis rolled his eyes but didn't respond. He didn't want to ruin his fun with trying to get him to understand that sex wasn't just something to fit in between meetings or control. He doubted very much that Sephiorth ever allowed anyone to just let him have fun.

Whoever taught Sephiroth about sex was a selfish asshole and it was going to take a lot of work to get that out of his system.

He liked getting off too but there were times when just the tenderness of being with someone and comforting them with touches was needed more. He could jack off later or go use his toy, as Sephiroth suggested, later if he need to. But right now he was enjoying kissing the skin and touching Sephiroth without having to fight to do it. Sephiroth's groin was still at rest.

Sephiroth was totally a penis person and he was going to teach him that there was more to it than that.

He was just happy that Sephiroth was not fighting him for a change.

When he got no reply Sephiroth just inwardly snorted and closed his eyes. His skin felt wet and warm where Genesis pressed his moist lips against it. The heat slowly gathered and pooled in his nether regions, his cock pumping with blood and hardening steadily.

Genesis hummed as he watched Sephiroth's erection grow. Sephiroth naked was nice and so was watching this action. All the times they had had sex, he had just pulled it out of his pants and expected it to be put inside of him. He would teach Sephiroth that there is a little more to sex than just bending someone over to take it.

He needed to learn that there was a tender side to sex and that it was an important side.

He started kissing up his stomach now and stroked his sides. As much as he wanted to lick and suck on Sephiroth cock right away, he could wait. He had to admit that he was a little bit of a penis person as well. He was the first to admit that he liked cock, but if it took doing this to get Sephiroth to realize that there was more, he was going to do it.

Then maybe he would cuddle afterwards.

Sephiroth remained quiet for a length of full three minutes. Then he cracked an eye open and focused on the redhead who kept ignoring his hard cock.

"Just out of curiosity: how much longer is this supposed to take?"

Whatever Genesis was doing may feel nice but it was utterly inefficient and he was wasting so much _time_! This would be faster if Sephiroth just jerked off himself.

Genesis sat up and changed his position so that he was now kneeling beside Sephiroth. He slapped his chest and scowled down at him. "Damn it! Just enjoy it! There is more to sex than just your dick and coming," Genesis said and let out a deep breath. "Well, you said you weren't going to do anything, so just shut up about it and let me play. You sure look like you are enjoying it." Genesis reached down and flicked the cap of Sephiroth's penis with his fingers, causing Sephiroth to wince slightly. "If you complain, I will take longer and believe me I can make it last all night long if you want and if you think that you can just fall asleep, I don't think so."

A bit startled by the outburst, Sephiroth just leaned back, forcing himself to 'enjoy' it. Genesis was really really really really slow. Sephiroth tried to figure out what more there could be to sex than his cock and coming. He didn't get it. It probably was one of Genesis' rhetorical, crappy poetry riddles.

At least it still felt nice.

Genesis smiled at how compliant Sephiorth became. He looked a little confused. Sephiorth never had the pleasure of being worked into a slow frenzy and how satisfying it was to release after the slow wonderful build. He was going to teach him.

He repositioned himself again to lie down beside him. He moved to kiss Sephiroth's neck and nibble on the muscle there. He moved up and sucked on Sephiroth's ear, while he let his hand move to his chest and circle a nipple with his fingers until he felt it harden.

He was going to make Sephiroth a panting mess by the end of it all.

And he was going to enjoy every damn bit of it.

Sephiroth's brows knitted in disappointment when Genesis got further away from his cock again. The whole point of it eluded him. Since it would only lead to frustration and stressful, Sephiroth stopped trying to comprehend such actions and succumbed to the illogicalness of it all.

Instead he just lay there, experiencing little bouts of excitement exploding in the body parts Genesis touched, suck as his earlobe, his left nipple, his navel. He hadn't noticed before that the subtle pleasures could add up to such a pleasant feeling that spread throughout his whole body from tip to toe.

Genesis moved his mouth down to his chest and took the nipple he had been teasing into his mouth and played with the other. He could tell that Sephiroth was just not used to being treated tenderly.

Not that he was complaining about the rough and tumble sex, but there was just times when you needed to have moments that were quiet and calm; slow and sweet. He allowed his leg to graze Sephiroth's erection as he did so. He wouldn't let him wait to long as he was just not used to this. He grabbed the nipple gently in his teeth and tugged on it before licking it again, making sure it was nice and moist before blowing gently on it.

Sephiroth felt his belly do a strange flip and was tempted to squirm a bit, since the pressure in his nipples was both painful and sweet. He remained still though, waiting for Genesis to move on.

Genesis could see Sephiroth twitch slightly at the action. He was still fighting it. Genesis moved to the other nipple and did the same action there. There was the same restraint in the action but he could have sworn that Sephiroth's breath increased a little bit.

Maybe.

He was so hard to read, but it seemed he liked it. He continued to slide down his body. He kept stroking the warming skin on his chest as he dragged his tongue down his chest and then stopped at Sephiroth's belly button. He had a damn small belly button. It was adorable. He kissed it and circled his tongue around it. He moved his hands to Sephiroth's sides as he did so and continued to stroke his skin gently and teasingly.

He could feel Sephiorth's cock twitching against his chest in this position as Sephiroth parted his legs slowly and almost reluctantly. He wondered if he realized he was doing it. It didn't really matter. He was doing it.

Sephiroth liked it and trying to hide it still but the twitching cock told him otherwise.

Genesis would get gasps out of him when he could take his time when had his mouth on that delicious looking dick. He would finally not be rushed and he could show Sephiorth that he was masterful with his tongue.

Sephiroth still had no idea why Genesis put so much effort in this, but he was at a point where he didn't care. Genesis was an expert at what he was doing, his tongue strokes sensual, sometimes quick sometimes slow, but always velvety and tender. It was easy to get lost in the pleasure that slowly built and spread throughout Sephiroth's body.

He finished kissing and licking his belly button and looked up the silver-haired man's body. He was more relaxed now and he could see that he was truly enjoying it.

He would teach Sephiroth to crave this type of attention and maybe — one day — he can learn to do the same to him.

He moved down his belly, kissing softly along the invisible treasure trail. He moved his hands to his hips and stroked them as he kissed around Sephiroth's throbbing cock. He was actually able to examine it and it was beautiful. He kissed around the base and down the side, encouraging Sephiroth to spread his legs wider as he kissed his inner thighs.

Sephiroth was way too gorgeous to be real. There was hardly a sign that anything had happened to him earlier. His skin was beautiful, smooth and wonderful to kiss. He raced his hands up and down his thighs as he moved up and kissed around the straining member that twitched every time he kissed close to it.

He smiled as it did so and continued to tease and lick around the twitching excitement.

The General's patience started to wear really thin and he growled, warning Genesis that there was a certain limit to what he was willing to tolerate. Sephiroth was not a patient man and he'd been unusually cooperative today (or so he thought). He didn't want to get teased anymore, so he pushed up his hips demandingly, to push his cock into Genesis' face. His mouth was so close yet not close enough.

Genesis smiled and looked at the frustration on Sephiroth's face. He had teased him enough. He got him to react, that was good enough for him.

He ran his hands up his thighs and cupped his balls with one hand and squeezed them gently. Nice firm pair of balls was nice to feel in his hand. A good handful just like the twitching cock in front of him was more than a mouthful. "Stay still," he whispered but there was no venom in his voice. He would have to blindfold Sephiroth next time so he can understand what it was like to just feel things. He didn't know if he could push things that far with Sephiroth, but he was going to try his damnedest. "You need to relax."

"I am relaxed," Sephiroth replied lazily. He was only stiff in a certain area. Well, maybe he was a bit impatient. This new experience was kind of nice and pleasant, but Sephiroth was a creature of habit, at times. His body stilled though, as he granted Genesis permission to go at his own pace again. Admittedly there was slight curiosity dwelling inside the General to see what the redhead's plans were.

Genesis smiled as he saw that Sephiroth was trying at least.

He hoped that he was able to stay relaxed for the next steps. He kept massaging Sephiroth's heavy balls for a few more moments and nudged dipped his head downwards. He squeezed and pushed them down as he bent down to kiss the base of Sephiroth cock. He kept his fingers moving slowly around the soft sacks as he kissed and brought his tongue out and started to lick up wards toward the cap of his member where he moved his mouth back down.

He would never get enough of the man's taste.

Sephiroth refrained from pushing up his hips this time, keeping them firmly planted on the cool mattress. His body heat was rising with his heart beat and the exciting feeling that curled in his stomach and grew larger with every wet lick.

Genesis smiled internally as he licked one more time and released his balls. He repositioned himself so that he had his hands on either side of his hips and before Sephiroth could protest, he just took the cap of his cock into his mouth. Genesis could taste some of his pre-come and he ran his tongue around and then prodded the small opening as he sucked gently on it.

He loved to play like this. He really did. It was fun to get reactions out of his partner with the slow play. He doubted Sephiroth would go all dramatic on him and scream and beg him to do anything, but the small tensing of muscles and flush on his cheeks was enough to know that he was affecting him.

He may get him to pant and sigh once he worked his cock with his expert blowing skills.

As finally Sephiroth's hard, throbbing flesh was sucked into the moist, warm cavern of Genesis' mouth the General released an almost inaudible sigh of relief. Not only was it a physical pleasure to be inside that sucking mouth, but it was a mental relief as well, because the waiting had come to an end. Sephiroth tilted his head on the bed a bit, but he was still too lazy to open his eyes. The noises Genesis produced were sexy enough to fuel his imagination.

Genesis felt Sephiroth's muscles relax around his hands. He looked up and smiled around the cock in his mouth. Maybe he would understand after all this that it wasn't just about a quickly before a meeting.

Genesis went back to paying attention to the warm cock as he slowly started to take it deeper into his mouth. Inch by inch he took his lips down, pulling all the way to the cap again to run his teeth gently around that ridge again. He reached one hand so that he was slowly massaging his balls again with the rhythm of his sucking. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of his member moving in his mouth.

It felt as if the pain and the stress of last night were slowly sucked out of him, as if Genesis clever tongue and dextrous fingers just caressed it away. Sephiroth felt like melting into the mattress as his orgasm built gently and non-violently, so different from what he'd experienced before.

Genesis slowed the motions and let Sephiroth dick almost leave his mouth completely but he just held the tip with his lips for a moment before he descended slowly all the way down and took all of Sephiroth into his mouth and throat. He didn't suck or lick as he did so. He just surrounded him before he slowly raised his head again and repeated the slow and deliberately teasing motion.

At the pause a low growl formed in the General's throat, as he did not approve of any more delays. His free hand moved down and his fingers weaved into soft, short tresses to guide Genesis' head back down onto his slick erection, but gently so. He was close to coming (it didn't need much, his body had been tortured so thoroughly that it absorbed any nice treatment tenth fold) and didn't want to wait any longer. But he didn't force Genesis either, something he would have done ten minutes ago without thinking twice. Now it didn't seem appropriate anymore, for some reason Sephiroth was too lazy to figure out.

Genesis looked up at the gentle touch. It was nice to feel him being almost tender. He could see the frustration lit on his face and enjoyed hearing the small growl leave his lips.

He swallowed and hallowed his cheeks, gently. He didn't want him to quite come yet. He sucked and pulled up and down a little quicker. He could feel Sephiroth's balls tightening under his hand. He kept it slow enjoying how Sephiroth was reacting to thing and was certain that he would let him do it again.

His fingers urged him faster but didn't force him to go faster. Genesis wanted to enjoy it for a little bit more. He was hard and uncomfortable himself, but today was about Sephiroth and making sure that he was okay. He most certainly was as he could taste more pre-come on his tongue. It was bitterer than before, but that was understandable from what he had been through.

Just a little more and he would make Sephiroth come.

A gasp left Sephiroth's throat as he came, his fingers tightening in Genesis' hair. His back arched up the mattress, his arm fell from his face, revealing a subtle expression of rapture that was caught in parted lips, slightly furrowed brows and a light color spreading on high cheek bones. Blissful tremors went through Sephiroth's body in waves, only slowly subsiding, fading into a pleasant rippling.

Genesis swallowed as Sephiroth came and heard the blissful gasp come from him. He tasted awful but he endured it and kept lightly sucking on the spurting cock to prologue his pleasure. Feeling his fingers gently grip his hair and his body just move in such a unsure way ... it was nice knowing that he could bring him this pleasure. Genesis let go of his balls let the softening cock fall out of his mouth and licked his lips.

He really needed to take care of his problem soon, but he had to make sure that Sephiroth was okay. He kissed up his belly until he was laying beside Sephiroth him. He rested one hand on his chest and pillowed one arm under his head making sure that he wasn't thrusting against him as he kissed the shoulder tenderly. "I can get you something to eat now, if you want?"

"Steak," Sephiroth grunted, his brain still drunk on his orgasm. It linked the little pleasures Sephiroth knew together, interconnecting them so the switch from one to the other was short and simple.

Genesis snorted. "We will see," he pulled away from Sephiorth. He looked drunk and sleepy. He smiled as he did his job well.

He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist again and tried to ignore his own straining erection. He pulled the blanket over top of Sephiroth and saw that he was still trying to catch his breath.

"Meat and sex," Genesis muttered as he went into the kitchen. He knew that there were steaks in the fridge but he didn't really want to cook them, but he quickly unwrapped them and put them in the oven, not bothering with any spices. He couldn't expect a gourmet meal in the middle of the night. He grabbed an apple and devoured it before he went to the shower and went to take care of his ache. He figured the steaks would be warm enough and still bloody enough for his silver highness by the time he got out. "He is so damn predictable."

Sephiroth became dimly aware of the sound of the shower and the delicious smell of warming steak that curled gently down his nostrils. Then the world faded into soft darkness as he fell asleep, leaving him with the ghost of a smile lingering around his lips.

Genesis rolled his eyes as he saw Sephiroth sleeping again after he got out of the shower. It wasn't really all that surprising, but it was typical. He threw the steaks in the fridge, grabbed himself another apple and stared at him for a bit.

He was so peaceful looking and so damn gorgeous and he did look like he was resting beautifully. He finished his apple, threw it in a nearby garbage can and crawled into bed beside him. He crawled under his arm and was pleased to feel it curl around him, even if Sephiorth wasn't aware that he was doing it, it felt good.

* * *

**_Aww... Genesis finally got snuggles._**

**_So, I hope it was worth the wait._**


	33. Chapter 33

**Unstable**

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Angeal: ** Soyna  
**Zack: **BMIK

* * *

It was dark and hot and sticky when Zack woke up in the middle of the night. His head was heavy and felt as if it was stuffed with cotton. He didn't want to get up because he was so comfortably snuggled against the strong, beautiful body of Angeal, but it was _warm_! Still half-asleep Zack wriggled out of his shirt and pushed down his pants and socks, to lay naked in the sheets, snuggling close to his mentor again. This was a lot more comfortable, he thought with a smile as he slipped one arm around Angeal's softly moving chest, felt his heartbeat pound lowly against his ear and went back to sleep.

Angeal felt a body beside him. At first when he started to wake up, he thought that it was Genesis. He still came and cuddled with him in bed from time to time, usually when something was upsetting him. Things had been in quite a bit of turmoil lately so Angeal wasn't surprised that the redhead was beside him. He held the body tighter to him, but the body didn't feel like Genesis'.

Angeal opened his eyes and blinked a few times and saw a mass of dark hair against his chest.

Zack.

He was in bed with Zack.

And from what he could feel beside him... he was naked!

Angeal didn't remember making out with him like that. He didn't remember removing Zack's clothes. He didn't drink that much … did he? The man felt a panic rise through his whole body as he ran his hand down Zack's bare back and encountered a bare bottom.

"Dear Gaia," he groaned.

In his sleep Zack stirred, the careful touch affecting his dreams and turning them to a warm, sexually arousing direction. He sighed and unconsciously pressed his naked body closer to Angeal's, his soft cock awakening and slowly hardening against Angeal's leg. Zack's nipples went into stiff little nubs that rubbed against the sheets and his mentor's skin.

Angeal's eyes grew wide as Zack pressed himself against him. There was no mistaking what he was feeling. He moved his hand away from the very firm ass of his student... because Zack was still his student, and tried to put it on a more appropriate part of the boy's body, which was extremely difficult as there was not an appropriate part of his body to touch. Zack's side hitched when he placed his hand there, when he put his hand on his back, he moaned. When Angeal moved it to his shoulder Zack moved closer and ground himself against his thigh.

This was much too quick for him.

Was it?

He knew that they had kissed and Zack had led him to the bedroom. He had been so bleary eyed. He did remember undressing when Zack was in the room and Zack tucking him into bed and Zack ...

He found his hand resting on his student's very firm and very warm butt again.

He couldn't have forgotten if they made love, could he?

"Dear Gaia," he moaned again

"'ngeal, " Zack sighed unconsciously, snuggling closer, sticking out his ass to press it against the warm palm cupping it. A small smile formed on his lips, his lids fluttering a bit as he muttered in his dream, "Hm, 'at's nice." His cock was rock solid now and very persistently gliding along Angeal's leg as he moved under the blanket. "'m horny," he announced, his voice sleep sodden and a bit slurred, but urgent too.

At least Angeal knew now that he hadn't forced his student to do anything that Zack didn't want and that one little word sent a thrill through his stomach and to his groin. The way he said it was... was ... well, like a desperate young man.

It had been a long time that Angeal had a partner. He wasn't one to just jump into sex and he never wanted to rush things, but the warm firm ass in his hands felt really nice and so did the young body that was pressed against him. He knew that he should push Zack away and tell him that it was all a big mistake but the hard cock rubbing against his thigh and the soft needy sigh that followed was enough to break him.

He squeezed Zack's ass a little harder than he intended and pushed the body tightly against his. He was going to go to hell; he might as well enjoy the ride.

Zack obviously liked the treatment, as he moaned, deeper and louder, a sound coming from deep down his throat that sounded a bit helpless. He moved closer against Angeal, his leg sliding up and wrapping around his mentor's lower body. "Touch me more," Zack sighed, his lids fluttering as he was surfacing to consciousness. "Please..."

Angeal's breath caught in his throat and he just about forgot to breathe for a moment. He couldn't resist any longer as he gripped the young man and rolled on top of him, crushing his mouth against his as his stomach fluttered violently. His hand did not leave his student's ass as he did so and he used the other hand to remain hovering above him, so that he wouldn't squish Zack.

Zack jerked awake at the motion and for a moment he was profoundly confused, because there seemed to be no border between sleeping and waking. He found himself in a situation he'd just dreamed of before, but Angeal's warm breath, his calloused hand on Zack's flesh, the little hairs of his beard tickling Zack's cheek as the man kissed him was too real to be a figment of his imagination. Angeal's tongue was in his mouth.

Zack whimpered, a desperate but happy sound, and his hands slipped around the older man's neck to pull him closer. Zack wanted to crawl into him.

He was so responsive and Zack's soft sounds were music to his ears! Angeal could feel Zack pushing his whole body against him, shaking with need ... for him.

"Zack," Angeal groaned and pulled back from the kiss but he was still clinging to him, pressing against him. He could feel how needy the boy was and he wanted nothing more than to help him with that. He wished he remembered if they did more. They must have with how easy Zack moved against him and ... and those sounds. He wanted to ask Zack if he was really okay with this but he couldn't get the words out as the boy thrust against his thigh again and he felt the dampness and warmth.

All he could do was clench his teeth together and moan.

Zack really had no control over his arching, twisting body that rubbed frantically against Angeal's as if it had a will of its own. He wanted so much more, but he didn't know how to ask for it and he could feel his climax threatening to overpower him, though he tried to keep it at bay. Zack moaned his mentor's name again, seeking help to somehow regain control over the pleasure that just brushed his resolve away and then it was too late, because Zack bucked up, clinging to Angeal as he came violently, with a little cry, over his and Angeal's belly right when Angeal (consciously or not) squeezed his ass again.

Angeal's eyes grew wide as he felt the rush of warmth across his belly.

That was ... quick.

He didn't realize that Zack was that wound up. He kissed the boy's cheeks and nose as he came down from his orgasm and waited for his eyes to open. "Zack?" Angeal didn't move his body away from him as he shivered against him. "Are you okay, Zack?

"I'm..." Zack had to pause, licking his lips and trying to catch his breath. He was still basking in the afterglow of his short orgasm, but embarrassment was quickly catching up to him. Dammit! He was FINALLY in bed with Angeal and then he had to lose it like this? He really wanted to cry, badly, because now Angeal would be repulsed and think he was too young and he had just messed up big time!

Unconsciously Zack pressed his face into Angeal's neck, swallowing the giant lump in his throat and croaked, "Sorry."

Angeal held him closer and chuckled. "There is nothing to be ashamed of," Angeal said and took him into his arms as he rolled onto his side; rolling Zack with him so he could embrace him with both his arms and keep his hand on his ass. He really didn't want to move his hand. It felt good to have it there and holding Zack close. "Don't be sorry."

Angeal may have been still a little confused as to how he ended up in bed with his student, but he wasn't going to be sorry about anything that happened. It would be dishonourable.

For a moment Zack thought he'd burst with happiness, then suspicion made him narrow his eyes a bit and pinch his arm to confirm that he really wasn't dreaming. The pain was sharp and wonderful, because nothing changed. Angeal still held him close (even though Zack was sticky with come), and that brought another subject to his attention.

The boy couldn't help a big childish grin as he whispered into Angeal's ear, "Are you happy to see me?"

Angeal clutched the boy tighter to him and tried not to grind his own erection into Zack. "Honestly," he said as he kissed his neck. "It was a pleasant surprise this morning."

He doubted that he had ever wanted anyone more in his life and he knew it wasn't just his morning wood that was making him feel like that. He had Zack pressed next to him; a warm, strong, muscular, eager, young, and horny man in his arms.

He was utterly doomed

"I'm glad," Zack replied, barely suppressing happy, bubbling laughter of joy. Instead he let his hands run over Angeal's back as far as he could reach, stroking down the man's spine with the little dents of the joint bones, over his ribs and sides.

"May I help you with that?" he finally asked almost shyly, his breathing going up a few notches at the premise of being allowed to touch Angeal's cock. That thought alone had Zack half hard again.

Angeal had to close his eyes for a moment and take a deep breath. He hadn't been touched in a long time and the thought of those hands around him made him shiver. "Please, do," he whispered and relinquished his grip so that Zack could have easier access to his cock. He wasn't quite willing to let him go completely. It was rather bold of Zack to ask but Angeal was in no condition to refuse.

Zack let out a shuddering breath and then closed his eyes, kissing Angeal softly. It helped him keep his nerves, as his hand slid in between them and travelled down over Angeal's taut, muscular body to his hipbone and then... Zack's stomach flipped as he felt the long, thick shaft gliding silkily through his grip and he moaned into Angeal's mouth loudly.

Angeal gasped and refrained from bucking his hips into his grip. Zack was gentle and slow with his movements and he wanted to enjoy ever bit of the feeling of his student's hands. They weren't clumsy, but caressed his member as if it were the hilt of his sword.

It was perfect.

His normally hyper puppy was being slow and careful with him. Angeal would have questioned it at any other time but he decided to turn his thoughts into a kiss to eat the moans and groans that he was producing.

Zack got a bit bolder, tightening his grip and fastening his pace as his palm stroked up and down the length, squeezing the shaft and tip whenever he reached them. He adopted a sensual rhythm that got fiercer with every passing second, as did the kiss. Zacks tongue plunged deep into Angeal's mouth. He wanted to taste his mentor completely, because he had waited for so long and his free hand kept stroking Angeal's chest, his collarbones, his nipples; everything within reach.

"Easy," the older man said softly, even though he was thrilled to have Zack acting like his normal hyper self. Angeal reached down and caressed his bottom again, allowing his fingers to massage the globe in his hand.

He wondered if Zack was a virgin. His hands told him that he had some experience but allowing someone to take your body was a sacred act, even though youth often diluted it down to a desperate act in the back seat of a car or the loft of a barn — as was his case. He didn't want to hurt Zack in any way as his fingers roamed his bottom. "There is no need to rush, Zack." He kissed his lips as Zack slowed down a bit, his eyes positively glowing with desire and need ... for him.

Zack beamed at him and muttered a quick "Okay," before licking over Angeal's lips and then diving back into his mouth just the way Genesis had thought him. That thought sparked the memory of another lesson, and with warm cheeks and a tornado raging through his belly, Zack's wet lips met Angeal's earlobe again, as he asked, "Can I ... taste you? Please?" He had intended to be crasser, but he caught himself at the last moment though. That didn't change anything about the fact though that he wanted to suck Angeal's cock so much that his heart ached.

Angeal closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. Zack's hand was still easily moving around his cock in slow steady strokes and the thought of his lips around him made him flush with desire.

Angeal was only able to nod as he tried to control himself. He normally was not an aggressive man in bed, but Zack was making him want to stick his ass in the air and just take him. Zack deserved better though and ... "Yes," he whispered finally. The boy's kisses were so calming and hungry, he couldn't wait to feel that same attention on his cock.

"Oh, thank you!" it burst out of Zack with passion. He felt so relieved that Angeal would let him so close, that he trusted him so much. It was hard to be patient and lick his way down over the man's erect little nubs to his navel and finally to his succulent, fat erection. Zack licked his lips and he didn't even need to think of his practice with Cloud, because he instinctively knew what he wanted to do, that he wanted it deep inside him. First he kissed the tip though, dipping the tip of his tongue into the thin slit at the glands. Then he licked the underside of the shaft, tracing a prominent, pulsing vein until finally wrapping his lips around Angeal's cock and taking him in his mouth.

Angeal almost chuckled at the outburst and his rushed kissing down to his cock but it was endearing seeing Zack so excited about wanting to taste him and then those lips wrapped around him and he did all he could to control himself from putting his hands on the back of Zack's head and forcing his cock down his throat.

Angeal gripped the sheets instead and took some deep breaths to control himself as he looked down to see those lips working intently on his erection. He growled at the sight. If Zack kept treating him like this he was going to lose control. He didn't like losing control, even in situations where he was sure that Zack wouldn't mind, but Angeal wanted to make sure that it was good for Zack too.

The blankets had fallen to the side and he could see that Zack was already becoming hard again. He was going to make sure that the next time Zack came, he was going to come good and hard and he was going to be inside of him when it happened... if Zack didn't suck him off.

"Gaia," he moaned and thrust upwards as Zack sucked on him.

The boy was a natural at it.

Zack moaned around the flesh in his mouth, feeling it up with his tongue, pressing the slick muscle against the cock as he took it deeper into his mouth. He wasn't sure that he could deep-throat like Cloud had and he didn't want to take unnecessary risks, so he just hollowed his cheeks and sucked with loud, wet noises that made him inwardly cringe a bit. His free hand went down to his own cock to pull it nervously, while his other held Angeal's member at the shaft while he took the curved organ deeper in between his lips.

Angeal released the sheet and then put his hand through Zack's hair. He gripped firmly, meaning to pull him off because he was getting so close that he ended up guiding his head instead. Zack's hand was on his already hard cock — ah, youth — and pumping with the same pace as his head bobbing between his legs.

"Zack, I want..." he wasn't able to finish the sentence with anything but a groan as Zack took him further into his mouth and it nearly made his eyes go crossed. This was happening too fast. He had to slow things down. If only he could get his body to react with his thoughts. He was going to come and he didn't know if Zack was going to be ready for him but it was already past the point of return.

Angeal couldn't have stopped himself if he tried

Zack wanted to say that it was all right, but he just managed a low moan and then sticky wetness filled his mouth and trickled down his throat. The boy withdrew a bit but didn't just put the spurting cock out of his mouth but swallowed. Angeal tasted incredible, Zack couldn't describe it with words, even less so as he came again himself just a second after.

Angeal panted as he came down from the most amazing orgasm that he had ever had. It was the most amazing blow job he had ever been given as well. He took in large gasps of air and was finally able to open his eyes to see that Zack had come again as well. He smiled at the thought of seeing how many times he could make Zack come. He had delightfully delicious thoughts of sucking that wonderful cock, stroking it with his hands, massaging Zack's insides with his fingers.

Then Angeal berated himself for thinking like Genesis for a moment as he reached down and pulled Zack up to him for a kiss. They would have all the time in the world to explore each other and he did plan on exploring his student's body in every manner possible.

Zack sighed, blissfully, and let himself be hugged. He was exhausted but he felt so good. His lids dropped shut as he was engulfed by warm, strong arms and kissed by soft lips. He didn't sleep yet, but he was drowsy and cuddled close. "Can we do that again, sometime soon?" he asked.

Angeal chuckled as he held him close to him and reach for the blanket to cover up again. "Of course," Angeal said as he looked at his delightfully drowsy face. "I wouldn't' have it any other way."

He would have to keep their training separate from the bedroom but he was confident that he would be able to do that. Angeal just hoped that he wouldn't be harder on Zack in the training sessions because of this newest part of their relationship. He would also have to talk to Genesis about the fact that Zack was going to be spending a lot of time in their apartment now and try to keep his crass comments to a minimum.

"Angeal, I'm so happy. I was afraid you didn't like me that way, so I tried extra hard ... even got special training," Zack was sleepy and began to ramble, which he did often. It was a bad habit, but right now he didn't care, because everything was perfect.

Angeal was glad that his student was happy. He began to stroke his hair gently through his fingers, always amazed at how it stayed in its trademark wild pose. But he was confused as to what Zack meant.

"Special training?" Angeal would have noticed if he had been getting training from one of the other Firsts or Seconds. Zack had been improving in his battle training and his hand to hand comment but ... "What kind of special training?"

Since he was half asleep Zack let his guard down and there was nothing he could imagine that could possibly spoil this perfect moment, so he answered genuinely. "I wasn't sure if you like me or what you like in bed you know, so Genesis and Sephiroth taught me a bit. Did you like it?" Like an eager puppy that had done well, Zack wanted praise and didn't think of what other consequences his revelation might have.

Angeal clenched his teeth tightly together and moved to hold Zack tighter in his arms.

Genesis and Sephiroth had been 'training' his puppy?

No, it wasn't _training_.

It was smexing up his student with privileged information. Genesis wouldn't have done that?

Would he?

Angeal rolled his eyes. _Of course_ Genesis would have, it was the type of person he was and Sephiroth used any opportunity to get someone new in his clutches.

"How much have they 'taught' you?" Angeal said, not being help to keep the anger out of his tone. He wanted to know how far they had 'trained' Zack.

* * *

**OHOHOHOHOHHOOOOOOO….. DRAMA!**


	34. Chapter 34

** Unstable**

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Angeal and Genesis: ** Soyna

**Sephirot****h: **BMIK

* * *

The sun was just rising, the sky a dark blue patch behind the window when Sephiroth woke up. He felt a lot better, overall, but was a bit sore which probably steamed from the fact that Genesis was wrapped around him and vice versa.

How _this_ could have happened _again_ was utterly beyond him. On top of that, Genesis was softly snoring and _drooling _on his good satin sheets.

Since Genesis lay on his arm, Sephiroth had to use his right hand to poke the man in the cheek to wake him. Genesis had remarkably soft cheeks. They were a bit flushed, probably because he was still in a deep, healthy sleep. Most likely he wouldn't be pleased about being woken but the General didn't give a shit; he couldn't feel half of his body and needed to move.

Genesis swatted at the pressure on his cheek. "Sleeping. Fuck off," he whispered and turned his head to the side to stop the poke. He was comfortable, damn it all. He willed himself to stay asleep. It couldn't be morning yet. It just couldn't be.

"There's an article in the Midgar Times, page one, about your hair. They say it looks like a badly dyed bird's nest after a nuclear war."

If that didn't get Genesis to wake up Sephiroth would have to get violent and it was far too early for a massacre.

Genesis startled awake, "What?" He sat up and put his hands in his hair. "How dare they!" he snapped and then realized where he was. He turned to see Sephiroth smirking at him. "Oh, a comedian this morning, are we?" He examined Sephiroth and he did look a lot better, but his hair was a mess by his normal standards. "I hear that they said that you had extensions."

"They might be right." Sephiroth's face remained utterly straight as he said that, winking at the other man just a second later. Despite the fact that his arm was numb, it was too early and that Genesis had slept in his sanctuary he was in an unusually good mood. Sephiroth wasn't known to be a morning person. He shifted and flexed his tingling arm to make the blood rush back in there.

Genesis snorted. "It would explain why you have to spend so much time on it." He watched as Sephiroth rubbed his side and arm, flexing his fingers as if they were almost aching. "You fell asleep despite the fact that I cooked you some gourmet steaks last night," Genesis lied as he reached up and stretched dramatically. He had slept wonderfully last night despite the rude wake up call.

"Heat it up for breakfast then," Sephiroth lazily suggested, unconsciously beginning to include Genesis into his morning routine, as it was kind of practical to have him around for ... well, making breakfast. "What are you still doing here anyway," he suddenly frowned, stopping to rub his arm and grabbing Genesis by the chin to pull him down and scan his face with narrowed eyes as if the redhead was hiding something crucial there.

Genesis grunted and grabbed the hand that held his face, but didn't push it away. Sephiroth looked a little confused. Genesis didn't know if it was from his own actions or if it was something else. Sephiroth was one screwed up guy, that was for certain. "I wasn't going to let you wake up alone."

"I don't recall asking you to stay. This is my bed," Sephiroth replied, tilting his head but keeping his eyes locked with Genesis. Besides, the reason why Genesis was so keen on staying eluded him. He'd already stated that there was not going to be any compensation sex for the blowjob. Though he felt remarkably better this morning and since Genesis was here anyways ... but not in the bed.

"What's your agenda?"

"I'm well aware that it is your bed and the only agenda I have is to make sure that you are okay." Genesis pushed his hand away. "There is nothing more than that!"

Genesis moved to have his legs drape over the bed and stretched again. "I wasn't going to sleep on the floor or the couch. Look at the size of this bed. It's a King size; more than enough room to put up with me from time to time."

"It's my bed," Sephiroth repeated blankly like a mantra to ward of minor demons. Genesis seemed so set on this, though, and he didn't feel like arguing.

In fact, Sephiroth was horny.

He was back at the top of his game (or somewhere close to it), physically agile and he hadn't had a fuck in over 36 hours. Without much ado he thus grabbed the redhead's ass, as if it was a ripe tomato and squeezed. He really liked to do that with Genesis' ass.

Genesis gasped as he felt his ass being squeezed and turned around to see Sephiroth with a smirk on his face. He looked down at the hand on his ass. The General was obviously feeling much better now and was looking quite feisty.

"Would you like me to leave your bed right now?" Genesis said. "I'm sure we have a lot of paperwork to catch up on and we should get right on since I didn't even look at the pile that Angeal left on my desk." He tried his hardest to keep his tone monotone but he found that he was a little breathless at the end of his speech with Sephiroth's hand on his ass.

Genesis didn't think Sephiroth would be horny after all that happened the night before, but if Sephiroth was going to grab his ass and initiate the action, he wasn't going to argue the fact.

In the blink of an eye Sephiroth had Genesis pinned to the mattress, sitting above him. "No. But I'll screw you till you scream your throat raw." Then Genesis would make breakfast for him while Sephiroth got a shower and_then_the redhead may attend to his own business. His fingers glided down Genesis' arm, from his wrist over his elbow to his arm pit and down his side where goose bumps were rising immediately. Genesis' nipples hardened too, which was a good sign.

Genesis hummed. "Oh, promises," he whispered. Despite the harshness of his words Sephiroth was sure being gentle. The gliding touch was not something that he had done before and the redhead very much appreciated it. Genesis reached up with his free hand to cup the back of Sephiroth's head as he also strained to reach his parted lips. They were so damn kissable and he wanted a kiss.

Sephiroth lifted a brow as Genesis leaned up and pulled him down. The General didn't particularly like kissing, because it was slobbery and people usually interpreted way too much into the action. But Genesis interpreted whatever he wanted into everything anyways and there was no talking him out of his idea fixes, as it would just end with him sulking and throwing a fit. Whether they kissed or not would not make much difference, save for the probabilities of Sephiroth getting laid rising.

And besides, Genesis' lips looked peachy soft and Sephiroth was hungry to taste them.

Thus surprising for Genesis, Sephiroth wasn't resisting, he wasn't pulling away or was diverting to kiss another part of him. Genesis inwardly was jumping with joy.

He was _finally_ going to get Sephiroth to kiss him.

He _finally_ wore the bastard down!

Between the cuddles and the almost kisses, he was in fucking heaven … and he would be literally in fucking heaven soon as well.

Their lips were mere millimeters away from each other...

Then loud crash startled Genesis and made him stiffen.

There was someone in the apartment. Who would be stupid enough to break into Sephiroth's apartment?

He turned his head to the side and saw the bedroom door open and was surprised by what he saw.

Angeal was standing at the door, looking very _very _pissed off. He was only wearing his pants. He had bare feet and a bare chest as he stood there huffing in anger. In his hand, he held his large buster sword in front of him.

Had Genesis said something to piss him off? He had never seen Angeal looking so angry before and was startled so see him raise his prized sword and come at them on the bed.

Angeal marched forward at the two so-called friends on the bed, raised his sword up and brought it down, only catching the mattress as Genesis and Sephiroth flew apart. He glared at Genesis and then Sephiroth. "You two dishonourable bastards!" He lifted his sword up out of the bed that he just slashed and pointed it at Genesis.

"You!" Angeal clenched his teeth and wanted to scream a million things but all he ended up doing was growling and advancing. Zack's confession to him on what had happened made him lose all sense of control. He had to defend Zack's honour and with these two immoral bastards running around it was quite difficult to do so.

He wanted to hurt them for what they did. Zack was off limits and they knew that and yet they still applied their slutty sensibilities on his boy. His and _his_ alone!

For a moment Sephiroth was certain the drugs in his system hadn't worn off yet and that he was having a most bizarre hallucination. Then the bed was cut in half and that was an experience too real to be an illusion.

Sephiroth stared open-mouthed at his broken bed from his crouched position on the floor (he'd evaded the hit on instinct and taken on a fighting stance), silver hair hanging over his back and shoulder in silky tresses, pooling on the carpet.

His bed!

His precious, damn fucking EXPENSIVE bed!

Sephiroth growled lowly, eyes ablaze with anger at the damage that had been done to his room for no apparent reason. Unlike Angeal's, Sephiroth's own fury wasn't blinding him though, and he pushed that issue back for the moment because they were dealing with something of a wholly different calibre here. There must be a reason for Angeal to be so angry beyond reason, especially since he was not easily angered. Now he looked worse than a Behemoth though, and he was behaving as violently.

"What's this about?" Sephiroth asked, his voice harsh and commandeering, but calm. It was a military tone and that would hopefully remind Angeal of where they were and that he had to compose himself.

Angeal turned to Sephiroth and pointed his sword at his face. "You two immoral bastards have corrupted _my_ Zack with your damn slutty training sessions!" Angeal wanted to do more damage. He wanted to hurt them for their actions.

Zack. The young man had looked distraught as Angeal stormed around the apartment. Angeal had first checked Genesis' bedroom. He was not there but he had known where to find him. Zack had tried to get him to calm down but the thought of Zack ... with either of the two dimwits that were naked on the floor was enough to make him see red.

"You two had no right to do that to him!" Angeal yelled, looking at both Genesis and Sephiroth

Sephiroth looked a bit alarmed now, but tried to placate the man by replying, "Well, he is an adult and he came to me of his own free will. Apart from that I didn't even do anything." Which was only thanks to a certain someone, he added wryly in his thoughts.

Wait a minute.

Angeal wasn't just angry with Sephiroth. He was accusing Genesis too; whom he should have been grateful to.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed and his pupils contracted into thin slits as they glided over to the naked redhead.

No. Fucking. Way.

"What did you do to him?" the General growled menacingly and now Genesis had to face two extraordinarily wrathful men, while he was still recovering from his best friend nearly killing him. Then Sephiroth started to glare at him as well.

"He wanted to know how to make you happy!" Genesis blurted as he looked at them both. "That is no reason to get all 'smashy' with your sword!"

Genesis was going to have to smack Zack for telling Angeal. He knew that it would upset him. Why would he say anything?

"How _could you?"_Sephiroth flared, grabbing Masamune that was conveniently stored beside his (destroyed) bed . "He's practically still a kid and he is off-limits! Don't you have any shred of dignity, slut?"

The General didn't give a shit about the puppy, of course. He didn't care who fucked the kid nor whom did whatever other nasty things to him- unless it was Genesis. How dare that tramp ruin his fuck and then do the boy himself!

And how _dare_ Genesis do anyone besides Sephiroth anyway?

Genesis glared at Sephiroth. "You had your dick in his mouth and you call me a fucking slut!" He was going to yell the fact that he had that blond kid in his training room not long after. Now that was jail-bait!

"ENOUGH," Angeal roared as he looked at the two. "Both of you should know better than to behave like that! Zack is impressionable and young and he didn't need to be used by either of you!"

He didn't get too many details out of Zack. He had been babbling and looking liked a kicked puppy when he told him that he was just trying to make sure that he could do all the things that made Angeal happy. It was all too insane to believe!

Angeal hoisted his sword and placed it against his forehead to get some calmness. He lowered it and didn't feel all that calm. He was still very angry at both of them. They used Zack for their sick little sex games that they seemed to be playing.

"He's perfectly capable of having a sex life," Sephiroth barked back at Angeal, glaring at The Slut but biting back a mean answer. Instead he turned towards Angeal, his eyes becoming a cruel, pale jade tone, as he said smoothly, "As I am sure you found out yourself. Now stop throwing a fit. That just makes you a pathetic hypocrite."

It probably was not a good idea to provoke the already agitated man, but Sephiroth couldn't help himself. There was this (disturbing) urge inside him to kick and crush an already wounded enemy to make sure that they wouldn't get up again. Also ... he did lack empathy and sometimes just didn't see the boundaries.

Angeal pointed his sword at Sephiorth and frowned at him. "You knew to stay away from him and yet you two INTERFERED in that."

Genesis snorted as he stood up from the spot on his floor. "You take too long. He would be an old man if he went at your pace." Genesis swallowed hard as Angeal glared at him. He was pissed. Genesis needed him to calm down. "I only taught him how you liked to kiss and ..."

Angeal pointed the sword at Genesis and he shut up. "I have a reason for going slow, as you will remember!" He glared at the redhead. His arm was shaking with anger. Angeal wanted to hurt him. He really wanted to hurt him for taking advantage of Zack like that. "You knew that he was off limits. I didn't need you," he turned his gaze to Sephiroth, "or you to interfere. I'm sure when you had your dick in his mouth you were only thinking of me."

The way Angeal phrased that was a bit disturbing, because there was just no way in heaven or hell that Angeal would be fuel for Sephiroth's sexual fantasies.

"Apparently Zack did need it, though," Sephiroth replied cruelly, lifting Masamune, simply to show that it was there. "So, how was he? I taught him well, didn't I?"

Angeal was blinded by fury. He attacked. There was a voice in the back of his head (that sounded like his mother) that told him that this was not how to resolve an issue. He was supposed to take a deep breath and talk through the problem.

But he didn't want to talk. They had _used_Zack and the thought of him practising on Sephiroth and Genesis was too much for him to bear. There was no excuse that could make this right at the moment in his anger.

He heard Genesis yell something at him but he didn't hear.

He had been much too nice with their antics. He was going to make sure that they hurt as much as he hurt inside.

Sephiroth blocked the attack, the swords clashing in an askew X shape. Angeal seemed beyond reason now. Sephiroth wondered if he had gone too far. They had fought against each other before in mock battles, but this was serious. It was clear as day in Angeal's blazing eyes that he was on a mission to do damage. Sephiroth parried the next ruthless blow as well.

He'd not get aggressive in this battle if he didn't have to.

For one it was his own fault for stirring Angeal's ire and he had known about the consequences of touching the puppy. In the end he probably deserved this and he accepted it with the calm of a warrior. On the other hand Angeal was kind of close to him and he didn't want to hurt him unnecessarily. The mako treatment certainly had enhanced his strength and abilities but he had no idea in how far. Accidents happened easily then, because Sephiroth couldn't estimate the power of his blows.

"Do something about him!" he hissed into Genesis' direction, because Angeal was _his_ friend.

Genesis frowned. What was he supposed to do? He didn't have a weapon and Angeal was in a complete fury. "What am I supposed to do? Hit him with a pillow?" He looked at Angeal as he slashed his large sword at Sephiroth and did the only thing that he could think of at the moment. He threw himself at Angeal and wrapped his arms around his waist and held on with all his might.

"Angeal, you need to cool off so that we can talk," Genesis yelled into his back. He could feel his powerful muscles bunching against him as he easily swung that sword to attack Sephiorth. "Angie," he said, using the name he used to call him when they were back home.

It didn't have the effect he wanted. He felt himself being thrown across the room and he hit the wall hard enough to knock the breath out of him and leave a serious dent.

"You have no right to call me that anymore!" Angeal fumed but at least he had stopped attacking Sephiorth. He stood in the middle of the room, his chest heaving from the exertion that he had been just through.

"Talk some sense into him," Sephiroth snapped, but Genesis looked dizzy and not in the condition to let his silver tongue work its wonders. That was bad. When Sephiroth started talking things usually took a turn for the worse.

"Are you done destroying my apartment now," he finally asked coolly, lowering Masamune a bit, but not letting his guard down. Angry men were unpredictable, and Angeal was a wounded beast right now.

Angeal looked around him.

This was not how honourable men acted. They didn't destroy things when they were angry.

He let his shoulders slump and the tip of his sword thump to the ground. He looked over to Sephiroth who was standing like a (naked) marble statue and then over to where he had thrown Genesis.

He straightened up his stance and swallowed hard, not looking at either of them any longer. He couldn't.

"I want you two to think about your actions," Angeal whispered. He couldn't speak much louder than that. "I also recommend that you stay away from me and Zack for a while."

He started to leave the room. He had left Zack all frightened by his actions back at his apartment and he had to make sure that he was okay. He looked at Genesis who was picking himself off the floor and holding his head. "Find another place to stay for a while. You are not welcome back."

Sephiroth kept his sword, watching Angeal leave. Only when the man was gone did he put it away, grabbed a robe (since he was still naked and he didn't have a door any longer) and began to inspect the damage.

His apartment was a mess.

Aforementioned door was gone, which was annoying because the noise certainly would draw curious onlookers that he didn't want to deal with right now. His bed room interior was more or less gone. At least his kitchen and the plain living room were still intact.

But Sephiroth didn't give a damn about the kitchen and the living room.

Genesis sat on the remains of the bed, and watched Sephiroth stalk about and assess the damage.

"I have never seen him this mad," Genesis finally whispered and hugged himself. He knew Angeal disapproved of a lot of choices that he made in his life. Some of them he wasn't proud of either and didn't understand his own motivations at times. But he was always there ... and now ... now, Angeal had shunned him.

How was he going to get his friend back?

Sephiroth threw Genesis a peevish look. He was worried about Angeal too - a bit. But the man had been unreasonable in his behaviour and the General hadn't forgotten about the revelation of Genesis fucking Zack either. Maybe he understood Angeal's anger a little bit.

"What did you expect? A medal?" he snorted.

"Oh, like you're Mr. Innocent. How long did it take you before you had your dick in that blond!" Genesis growled. "I didn't even get the pleasure of fucking Zack. I only got to kiss him and give him a hand job. You got the full meal deal so pull your head out of your ass and let's deal with the real issue at hand here!"

Genesis covered his face with his hands and groaned. This was a huge mess. He was going to wash out Zack's mouth with soap next time he saw him.

"He'll get over it and calm down eventually." Sephiroth's eyes briefly got stuck to Genesis' miserable figure, and then they impassively glided back over his destroyed bed. That was all the comfort he was able to offer.

The General went to the kitchen to make himself coffee. There were files on the counter that reminded him that he had a lot of work to do. He also needed to shower.

Genesis looked through his fingers as Sephiroth walked out of the room. He sat there for a moment looking at the destruction his best friend had done.

"You still aren't dealing with the problem at hand! I only have my training clothes and I have no place to stay!" he yelled. He would have to grab a bag of stuff when Angeal wasn't in. He knew that he would calm down eventually but Genesis was afraid that he had broken their friendship completely.

Angeal always came around but he had never pulled out his precious sword before.

"Get a hotel room. Buy new clothes," Sephiroth replied from the kitchen. He was starting to lose interest and the drama was unnerving him. He hated dealing with all that inter-personal stuff, it exhausted him. And usually he was clever enough to not let people close enough to cause any drama for him; they were much easier to handle then.

Grabbing his fresh cup of coffee the General walked into the bathroom, preparing to shower.

Genesis lay back down on the tattered bed. This whole situation sucked. He just about got to kiss Sephiroth and Angeal ruined that. Sephiroth was being his normal distant dimwit-self. He couldn't even go complain to Angeal about it. He didn't want to stay at a hotel alone. That was no fun and as much as he liked shopping he had no one to go with him. What was the fun of shopping if he couldn't model the latest and greatest clothing styles and possibly get a little something in the change room?

He doubted he could convince Sephiroth to go shopping.

"You know, it is usual courtesy to get your guests coffee, too," Genesis snorted as he watched Sephiroth walk to the bathroom.

"I don't remember inviting you, thus you are no 'guest'. 'Parasite' would be a more appropriate term." Sephiroth sipped solemnly at the pitch black soup that was pure caffeine and stepped into the shower. Insulting Genesis never failed to distract the redhead from the matter at hand and it probably was Sephiroth's warped idea of being comforting and helpful.

Genesis rolled his eyes as he heard the shower running.

"Parasites are hard to get rid of!" He yelled, not knowing if Sephiroth heard him but didn't care, since his come back was a little lame anyway. He gathered up his training clothes and put those on. He would sneak into his apartment later and maybe drag Sephiroth against his will shopping. The man had no range in his wardrobe and he needed a new bed ... so it was a wonderful excuse to go shopping.

He sat in the kitchen, drinking his non-gourmet black coffee of doom and waited for Sephiroth to come out of the shower.

Sephiroth didn't reply but quickly went through his morning routine, showering, brushing his teeth, drying his hair, getting dressed. When he came back into the kitchen his coffee was finished and he looked the perfect poster boy Shin-Ra claimed he was.

There was no time for breakfast, he would get something later. His gaze just briefly brushed Genesis, before he turned away to get some files from the living room that he would need to work on today. Genesis knew where the door was (or rather: had been before a certain someone had sliced it into tiny splinters), he could leave by himself.

Genesis gathered a gym bag up, smiling, and took step beside Sephiroth as they left the apartment, with him not far behind Sephiroth. "Well, I will see you at lunch?" he asked as they approached the elevators. He didn't wait for Sephiroth to answer him because he knew the man would grumble about something as an excuse. He wasn't going to let him have one. He darted up the stairs so he didn't have to hear the feeble excuse.

He was going to have lunch with Sephiroth, if he liked it or not.

* * *

**ANGEAL SMASH…**

Man, what a mess, in more than one way!

Review response is pathetic... because ffnet wont let me. I will get back to you all eventually. Sorry my dearest loves!


	35. Chapter 35

**35 – Unstable**

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Lazard and Genesis: ** Soyna

**Cloud a****nd Sephiroth: **BMIK

* * *

Cloud had been copying for two hours now. Genesis was annoyingly late and there was no other place from which he could see the man's office. Angeal wasn't there yet either and Joseph threw him a worried and impatient look from where he was inspecting the water dispenser they had broken a bit earlier (so Joseph would have an excuse to repair it). The job was tiring and they were slowly running out of excuses of why it took them so long...

Finally the elevator doors opened and Genesis in all his red, mighty glory flounced down the corridor. Cloud stood straight to attention, wide awake, his heart beating in his chest. He even forgot to copy.

This would be the big moment of his victory.

Genesis was not eager to see what had to be done in his office, but it was safer than going back to his apartment at the moment. He was sure that he had a desk full of papers.

He didn't doubt that Angeal was at home brooding about his dishonourable behaviour or something. He would try to talk to him tonight and get him to understand why it all happened.

He frowned when saw the water cooler being repaired. Sephiroth made an awful cup of coffee and he wanted to wash the taste out of his mouth before he delved into the horrors of paperwork.

Genesis gave a mighty sigh as he opened his door and went into his office. He groaned as he saw the papers on his desk. This day couldn't suck any more than it already did. Angeal's desk was empty as he sat himself down on his and went on a search for pen.

But the drawer didn't have pens in it.

It was full of small cylindrical tubes in foil wrappings.

Genesis felt his eye twitch.

"WHAT IN MINERVA'S NAME IS THIS SHIT?" He yelled at the top of his lungs as he grabbed a handful of the offending products that were in his drawer.

Maybe Cloud was a bit drunk on his victory and the success of his mission but he felt invincible. Leaving his copy machine he went over to calmly stand at the door, looking at the startled man holding the little objects with an incredulous and very stupid expression plastered to his face.

Cloud was gloating.

"I believe those are tampons, sir," he replied innocently.

Genesis turned to see that blond cadet standing there with an amused smile on his face and soon there was a crowd behind him of people jeering and laughing as he held the handful of bloody tampons ... not to turn a phrase or anything.

"Oh, haha! Who did this stupid joke?" he growled at the crowd as he started to throw the tampons into a garbage bin. He saw the flash of a phone and turned around to see one of his fellow SOLDIERs taking a picture.

"Lucus! What the hell are you doing?" Genesis fumed as his fellow SOLDIER just smiled and hit another button.

"Jus' spreadin' the joy, man," Lucus said simply.

Genesis slumped in his chair as he looked at all the tampons that were in his drawers.

He heard someone mutter, "Well, that explains his mood swings."

"At least women only get it once a month though."

Genesis went to grab a folder to throw it at the so called comrades but seeing as they were all glued together that failed as well.

The laughter grew louder and more pictures were taken of the block of paper that landed on the floor.

Today was just not Genesis' day.

Cloud felt so happy that he thought his heart would burst in his chest. He had humiliated Genesis BIG time and shown him his place! Now Sephiroth was all his!

The man looked so gloriously miserable ... and everyone was having a blast!

Cloud shared a quick look with Joseph who was grinning from ear to ear with the others. They could celebrate later.

Genesis growled. "I'm going to kill whoever did this!" He yelled over the laughter and tried to look dignified cleaning up the tampons from his desk.

hr

Lazard left a message with Sephiroth's secretary to see him as soon as he got in. He needed to see him _now_. He needed to find out about Hojo and how far he had gone. And also he had to get Sephiroth to control his sexual urges with Genesis in public.

As soon as Sephiroth stepped into his office he was informed by his secretary - whose fingers maltreated the keyboard relentlessly as she kept staring straight at her monitor- that he was to see Lazard immediately. That didn't exactly brighten Sephiroth's mood. When he saw the stacks of paper waiting for him on his desk however he just turned and walked to the elevator without saying a word to Gertrude.

Lazard was clutching his cup of coffee as he waited.

There was a lot to discuss with Sephiroth and from past discussion with the man; he highly doubted that it would go well. Sephiroth was not a man that liked to be told what to do.

But then, he may appreciate the fact that he wouldn't have to deal with more painful session with Hojo any longer. He doubted that Hojo would keep his word, but explaining to Sephiroth that he didn't have to endure such treatments in the future or ask that he always go down to the labs with a witness — preferably Genesis, since they seemed to be attached — would ease the situation.

There were times when Lazard wondered if it was all worth it for the stress that he endured with this job.

Lazard's secretary just waved him through with a professional, never faltering smile that the General didn't reciprocate. He closed the doors behind him as he entered Lazard's office and greeted the man with a simple nod. They were past any formal greetings by now.

"You wished to see me."

Sephiroth hoped that Lazard wouldn't get long-winded because he was in a distinctly bad mood this morning and then he was running low on patience. He remembered Genesis mention something about video cameras in the restaurant they had visited and his mood dropped a few notches further.

"Have a seat? Would you like some coffee?" Lazard asked as he pointed to the chair. Sephiroth looked glum. He looked so much better than the picture that Lazard had on his phone and despite what he had seen on the videos of the lab, the man shouldn't be able to stand.

They were in for a long conversation.

Though coffee did sound tempting Sephiroth didn't want to spend more time here than absolutely necessary, so he declined but he did take the seat. It wasn't as if he had a choice.

Still he tried to shorten the conversation. "Director, I have a lot of work to do" - which was a massive understatement- "so I would like to keep this short."

"This will take as long as it takes," Lazard said. "There are a few things to discuss. Why don't we discuss your relationship with Genesis first?"

Lazard took a sip of his coffee. He needed to stay strong in this conversation. He wasn't sure if Genesis really understood the implications of their conversation that they had yesterday. He was so temperamental and really didn't seem bothered by the fact that he got caught on video doing things that were better left to a bedroom.

Sephiroth was close to bristling at the mentioning of the evil r-word. "I'm not in a relationship with that person," he corrected Lazard sharply. Why did people keep assuming that he was? He didn't say anything more; his strategy now was remaining stoic and unnerving the enemy to the point where he would slip up, make mistakes and finally surrender. Sephiroth could be a very patient man and he would be as difficult in this as he could.

Lazard refrained from rolling his eyes. "Fine. Let's talk about you fucking Genesis then, shall we? And the fact that you seem to be doing it in very public places. Public places that have cameras. You are lucky that you have not been outed to the press or fanclubs yet."

"I assume you want to say that _you_ are lucky that nothing has leaked yet," Sephiroth replied calmly. He didn't give a damn, it was Shin-Ra who so meticulously worked at and shaped his public image. "And now I am wondering what cameras are doing at a private place such as a restaurant." His tone of voice made clear that he was less than enthused about being spied on.

"Let me deal with the camera's first. Our executives have meetings at that restaurant often, so they are monitored. They happened to be in one of the rooms that are used often by the President." He didn't know if that was true, but it was better than saying that the Turks were a bunch of snoops. "_You_," he emphasized the word," are lucky that Tseng brought it to my attention."

He took a sip of his coffee. "Your public image is what keeps you employed. What else would you do if you were not employed by Shin-Ra? You are a large investment and I know that Hojo would not want to lose his investment."

He wanted to see Sephiroth's reaction to bringing up Hojo in this manner. He was startled with Genesis' reaction when he used his usual Hojo threatening tactic. He held his cup firmly and stared directly at the General over his glasses.

Sephiroth's expression hardened, but that was all the reaction he showed. He was schooled in being emotionless.

"I follow your argumentation to the point where it becomes incomprehensible to me what I am gaining from being your investment. Being employed by Shin-Ra comes with a lot of responsibility, restrictions, risks - and nothing to gain from. Now you are even trying to tell me what I should and shouldn't do in the little spare time that you allow me." Sephiroth kept the eye contact with Lazard. He had no hopes of the man actually understanding what he was trying to say. Shin-Ra, the thing that had always been his life, his past, present and future had begun to frustrate Sephiroth recently. For the first time doubts and thoughts of rebellion seeped into his thoughts and the urge to free himself from this burden became stronger and stronger. His loyalty was waning and that could become very dangerous for him.

Especially if Hojo was involved

Well, Lazard thought, that was better than him blowing up and throwing a tantrum like Genesis did but it made it very clear what Sephiroth thought of the company. He could read between the lines as well as anyone and they couldn't lose Sephiroth but they still had to please the masses.

"You have had a lot of responsibility on your plate for a long time," Lazard said. "That can be readjusted now that we have more First Class SOLDIERs that are showing themselves quite capable of filling that roll, so we can allow you a bit more time for leisure. I would prefer that your leisure remain in the bedroom and away from prying eyes. And away from the young cadets as well."

Lazard took another drink of his coffee as he tried to put a plan together in how to deal with Hojo next. The man could not be trusted with a mouse, never mind the most prized SOLDIER. "You are a man that people look up to for leadership within the company. They do not look to the President or the Vice President. They look to you. Your employment depends on that and so does the company. If the company falls, so do you, unfortunately."

Sephiroth made a dismissive gesture with his hand that could have meant anything. He was tired talking about this. Apparently Shin-Ra was spying on him in his own quarters too; otherwise the 'subtle' reprimanding about cadets would've been superfluous. The first thing Sephiroth would take care of when he was out of this office was those cameras.

"Is there anything else?" he asked, not bothering to hide the impatience in his voice now.

Lazard nodded and set his cup down.

He was hoping for more of a reaction out of Sephiroth, but then, the man was always schooled to hide his true feelings.

"There is a very important matter to discuss. We cannot have you down like you were the other day for as long as you were. That is an unacceptable," Lazard said. "Since you seem to be... friendly with Genesis on a regular basis now, you will not go down to the labs without him present. If he is away on a mission, I will be called to join you. You will not be going to deal with Hojo alone from now on, as I do not trust the man to be around a shrub, never mind another human being." Lazard let his tone harden as he spoke.

He was still very unnerved by the video that he saw and had trouble sleeping because of it.

Actually that statement got a reaction out of Sephiroth; his mouth was hanging open in bewilderment for a second.

Then he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I refuse."

There was just no way in heaven or hell that he would let anyone witness his medical treatments! It was humiliating enough to have Hojo do this to him, though he had gotten kind of used to it. But apparently that wasn't enough for Shin-Ra; now they wanted to see firsthand how their investment was faring, it seemed.

This was probably punishment for the incident in the restaurant.

"Refuse?" Lazard was confused. He thought Sephiroth would welcome company to ensure that Hojo didn't treat him like a lab rat. "This is not a matter of discussion. This is what is going to happen. If I could, I would stop all your visits, but I do not see how I could stop them. That man has too much power in the company."

Now this was even more confusing. Why would Lazard want to stop his visits to the labs? From the moment Sephiroth could think they had hammered it into his soft little brain that the medical treatment was essential, that he could never, under no circumstances miss a session. Did they try to kill Sephiroth? Then surely Lazard would have found a more subtle way of doing it.

"I don't see why anyone should accompany me. Professor Hojo sends his reports to you regularly and it worked just fine till now," he finally said. Sephiroth really didn't like change, it gave him headaches.

Lazard frowned. "I have seen the reports." Lazard didn't understand why Sephiroth would allow such treatment. No one should endure being turned into a pin-cushion and cut up the way that he was ... except maybe Hojo himself. "They do not cover half the test that he is performing on you," he said in a low voice, hoping it would get through to Sephiroth that Hojo was performing unnecessary tests. Hojo was hurting him on purpose for shits and giggles.

"Then it would suffice to tell him that he should be more diligent in writing them from now on instead of wasting personal to sit next to me. Don't you have your cameras there anyway?" Sephiroth started to become unnerved because he didn't see what Lazard was trying to get at. He got the feeling that they were talking of different kind of things here.

Lazard grabbed a pen and clutched it in his hands tightly. "It was not the fact that he was not diligent in his reporting. He is very detailed, but it was the fact that he was omitting information on what tests he subjecting you too. It took a lot of digging to get this information as Tseng didn't even have access to it immediately."

Lazard didn't want to outright say that Hojo was torturing Sephiroth. He really wanted the General to realize it himself.

"We are not allowing such actions to happen again," Lazard said. "You mean a lot to this company and to the other SOLDIERs and seeing you carved up like a holiday turkey is not an appropriate pass time for a hero." Lazard stared at the blank look on Sephiroth's face but he could see him thinking behind those green cat-like eyes. "I will do anything in my power to prevent it. Sending a man with you will deter Hojo as there is no way I could stop the visits completely or transfer you to Hollander."

The words Lazard spoke barely reached Sephiroth's brain as it was occupied trying to process the revelation that _hundreds_of sessions, _years_ of excruciating pain and torture and humiliation had just been for _nothing.__  
__  
_This had to be a joke. Surely Lazard couldn't mean that. This was just another test.

It had to be.

The left corner of Sephiroth's mouth twitched once, the first facial movement in about five minutes. He was one inch short of snapping.

"How much of that was unauthorized," he finally said, his voice coarse.

Lazard looked down at his desk. "I don't have an answer for that." And he had no way of getting the information beyond asking Tseng to snoop further again and he didn't know how deep the Turk could go.

He was pretty sure that Hojo would lock things down after their little talk.

"I will try to keep the investigation quiet and it may take a little while to find out," Lazard hoped that Sephiroth would understand. Lazard would understand if he didn't after all, he was the one that was at the end of the scalpel.

Sephiroth's jaw clenched and unclenched. The implications of Lazard's revelation threatened to crush over him and he had a hard time keeping it at bay. He wouldn't have a mental breakdown. Not yet and not here anyway.

"I see," he finally said, his fingers clenching around the metal armrest of his chair. Now, the other issues aside, that information didn't change anything about the fact that he would not take company down with him to the labs. "I can take care of that now myself. I do not need a nanny."

Lazard frowned and stared at the tense figure. "You will take someone with you and that is that," Lazard said finally. "You have to quit dealing with problems on your own! Let other people help you for a change so that you don't have to bear the burden alone."

There were so many things wrong with Sephiroth and this situation. Lazard really wished he had come with him sooner. Maybe then he wouldn't be so damaged.

Sephiroth just seethed. He refrained from pointing out that last time he had been involved with other people they had turned out to torture him for no reason. Lazard of all people dared to lecture him on trust? It was ridiculous, but the man probably didn't even notice.

"Is that all then?" Sephiroth asked icily. He wanted to get out of here.

Lazard could see that Sephiroth was mad. He just needed to cool down for a little bit and then they would talk again. The man needed to think about this rationally and without the anger clouding his logic.

"We have more to discuss," Lazard said, "But I see that you are of no state of mind to discuss it." He stood from his chair, as his coffee was empty and he needed a refill. "Come back and talk to me at the end of the week when you are in a more stable state of mind."

Sephiroth wanted to punch him in the face, badly. He wanted to feel the man's glasses splinter and the shards drive deeply into Lazard's eyes while his knuckles crushed the man's nose and broke his teeth. Sephiroth wanted to feel Lazard's blood running over his fingers and breathe loud whimpers of pain.

Wordlessly he stood and left the office without looking back, lest he really lost it.

The General headed straight to his gym, ignoring people greeting him and trying to involve him in useless talk about work and gossip.

Finally he stood in his gym, the sun shining brightly through the high window and painting small shadows on the white floor.

About half an hour later the gym was pretty much gone.

A soft breeze flew past the broken window and over the destroyed interior that had fallen victim to Sephiroth's rage. There was nothing left but pieces of metal and wood and concrete and glass littering the floor. One wall sported a giant hole and the camera that had been hidden in a smoke alarm was crushed and useless now.

Sephiroth sat upright against a wall, that was deeply scratched and dirty with black smears, and stared outside without seeing much. There was nothing left to vent his anger and frustration on, so he had just stopped

Genesis stood in the door to Sephiroth's private gym a few minutes later and saw the destruction.

He moved to stand in front of Sephiroth and looked around. "So, you hungry? I can use some lunch. I had a really trying morning and really need a drink or two. You must have worked up an appetite destroying all this."

Sephiroth's eyes shifted upwards to the impertinent redhead who stood there with one hand on his hips. The General gave a humourless, snorted laugh and looked back at the hole in the wall.

Well. He was hungry. And he most certainly needed a drink. "After you."

Genesis rolled his eyes. "Not that I mind walking ahead of you, but your ass infatuation is really getting bad if you insist on it."

"You haven't seen half of it." Sephiroth lifted a brow, grabbing aforementioned body part and giving it a firm, casual squeeze. He felt calmer now, though Genesis being within a 50 mile radius should have the opposite effect on him. Strange.

Genesis jumped at the hand on his ass and turned sharply and tutted at Sephiroth. "We are supposed to be good little boys and only make a spectacle of ourselves in bedrooms like good normal people." Not that he minded his ass being grabbed. He quite liked the fact that Sephiroth was still willing to grab for it. "And since Angeal kicked me out until he gets laid by Zack and your bedroom is destroyed, we don't have many options at the moment."

"People are supposed to do all kind of things. But within Shin-Ra no one seems to deem it necessary to follow any rules anyway." Sephiroth gave a sardonic shrug as he followed Genesis to wherever the redhead headed. If Hojo could 'carve him up like a holiday turkey' as Lazard had so eloquently phrased it then Sephiroth would fuck whomever wherever he wanted!

Genesis smiled back at him. "Well, then, let's get something quick to eat, you need to get a new mattress and I need some clothes and then we can test the mattress. We can make an afternoon out of it!" He turned and marched forward to the First Class Lounge. They could get a beer and a steak sandwich there ... as that was all that Sephrioth seemed to eat anyway

"I got work to do." Which he absolutely didn't feel like doing. Sephiroth pushed the button of the coffee machine, watching the black, hot liquid pouring into the cup. Fucking sounded way more tempting, if he thought about it.

Genesis scoffed. "What are they going to do? They can't fire you and the worse they can do to me is demote me. Wow, punish me with less paperwork and hassle." Genesis reached for a bottle of water from the fridge, "Plus, you need another shower. You look like you took a drywall bath." He reached out and brushed some dust off his jacket. "We can pick out some new clothes for you too."

"Oh joy," Sephiroth sneered, finishing his coffee in one gulp. Genesis was right though; he needed a new bed (damn Angeal) and he didn't feel like staying anywhere close to Shin-Ra right now. The shower in his gym had been destroyed too, so he would have to go back to his apartment.

"I'll meet you in half an hour," he declared, setting his cup aside and grabbing a sandwich that he devoured on his way back to the shower.

* * *

OMG…. I think Genesis got his way for once! What a shocker.

There will be a break for a week so you all know before I start posting again. I got a few things to organize and clean up and stuff, but it will be back my loves. It will be back with some Zackness.


	36. Chapter 36

**Unstable**

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Angeal**** : ** Soyna

**Zack: **BMIK

* * *

In Angeal's apartment, Zack was desperately doing squats. Not that they changed anything about the chaotic situation he found himself in. After he had confessed to Angeal the ways in which he'd been trained his mentor and new lover had had a mental breakdown. Zack tried to calm him down and keep him from storming off, but Angeal had just ordered him to stay put with wild eyes. Zack had never seen him so agitated before and he didn't wish to ever see it again.

Angeal dragged his bare sore feet into his apartment. It was never a good idea to run around Shin-Ra without shoes. He opened the door and expected to see Zack gone, but instead found him frantically doing squats in his living room ...

Zack was still quite confused over what to say and do.

Angeal was still mad at Genesis and Sephiroth and didn't want to see them for a while. They both had been told to stay away from Zack, but they still made a move. That was not honourable. He knew he should have kept a better eye on Zack.

On seeing Zack, he wanted to take the boy into his arms and hug him to death but at the same time his honour was yelling at him to send him away and pretend none of it ever happened.

When Angeal entered Zack froze mid-squat. Then he yelped "Angeal!" and threw himself at the man, clinging to him shakily. "You didn't kill anyone, did you?" he gasped, worried and panicked. Zack hadn't seen any blood, but that didn't mean a thing.

"I'm sorry, I won't ever do it again, I promise!"

Angeal quickly wrapped his arms around Zack. He still had his sword in his hand but didn't want to let go of his student and now lover. He felt shaky and unsure but Zack was solid against him. "No, I didn't kill anyone." he whispered and squeezed the young boy in his arms. "Just destroyed a bed."

Zack's quick promise made him feel a bit better. He needed to calm down and think a little more on that, though. "Why did you go to them in the first place?" Maybe if he had told his student that they were predators of the sexual variety he could have saved Zack from getting into their clutches. This was as much his fault as anyone else's.

"I told you ..." Zack's voice sounded muffled as his lips were pressed against Angeal's chest. He squeezed out a tiny tear of relief and distress. The last night and this morning had been an emotional roller coaster. Having to explain this embarrassing thing with the 'training' again didn't make it easier.

"I ... I just wanted to learn what you like, so I wouldn't disappoint you..."

Angeal reached up and put his hand under Zack's chin. He looked at the tearful eyes and pouty lips. There was distress written across his face and that was a look that Angeal didn't want to see there. It hurt him to see the puppy looking like that.

"You just needed to be yourself, Zack," he whispered as he stared in his eyes.

"But when I was myself you never looked at me! Like, _that_way, you know?" Zack pouted, sniffling a bit. Angeal's outburst had scared him and only now that he was back to normal did Zack notice how tense he had been. But it was good to feel his warm body now, to hear Angeal's reasonable voice. "The training gave me courage," he muttered, biting his lip.

Angeal closed his eyes and rested his chin on Zack's head as he held him to his chest again.

He had worked so hard to not think of Zack that way. "Was that why you were acting all strange and asking those questions?" Angeal asked. To think, he had sent Genesis out to look for Zack and to ask if he was okay. Angeal had made everything happen.

Why hadn't he opened his eyes to see that Zack was trying to do so that he didn't get messed up with Genesis and Sephiroth? Especially Genesis. He knew all too well that his friend was a major flirt and a sexual deviant. He was his best friend, but still a jerk to do this to Zack and confuse the hell out of him.

"Uhm. Kinda. Yeah." Zack buried his red face in Angeal's chest, feeling stupid now. "I know you said I shouldn't bother them, but I didn't know who else to ask ... and they were very nice and only tried to help me."

Angeal shook his head. "I am sure they were." He didn't feel as much anger now though. Threatening to kill them had made him feel better ... a bit guilty, but better. He had to make sure he didn't buckle and end up paying for the repairs.

He was very aware of how nice Genesis could be in his little seduction game. He had seen it before with the other men that he had brought home. He hated to think it but there were times, when he thought that Genesis was a slut. He would never say that out loud. He hoped that his so called relationship with Sephiroth would cool down Genesis' wandering eye, hands and dick ... for both of them.

"Well, now, you don't go to them anymore. You come straight to me and we will talk things through. I will not have you be with anyone else," Angeal said and ran his hands down his student's back. He suddenly became very aware that Zack was dressed and he was only wearing pants. He had just run though the building like a mad man in his pyjama pants.

At least they weren't the ones with the chocobos on it. That would have been embarrassing.

Zack would have been a complete idiot to have another lesson with either Genesis or Sephiroth after Angeal's reaction, but just to make clear that he had no intentions to train with anyone but his mentor, he said, "Of course. Not just talk though."

He reached up to plant a kiss onto Angeal's lips, pushing his tongue into the man's mouth gently. Damn, he was sporting a boner again ...

Angeal melted into the gentle kiss that told him that Zack cared about him. He started to return the kiss and pulled him tight against him and felt the youthful reaction to the kiss against his leg. He chuckled as he pulled away, "My. You're going to tire me out if you keep reacting this way," Angeal said and pushed his leg against the arousal of the boy.

He never got to really enjoy Zack like he wanted too. He still had some reservations about doing things too soon. "I do have to ask you one thing though. Despite all they taught you, did you allow them to ..." Angeal struggled with the words and felt his face heat up. He was just not good at asking these sorts of things but he needed to know if Zack was a virgin or not.

What?" Zack blinked, confused, searching Angeal's face for a clue. Then it hit him and he turned beet red. "Of course not! I didn't do anything like that! Just ... touching and stuff, you know?" He looked away, flustered, mumbling, "I wanted to save that ... for you." Damn, he sounded like the bloody virgin that he was. Hopefully Angeal would still want him. Or was he disappointed now? Angeal had been so outraged by the idea of his training with Genesis and Sephiroth … but maybe Angeal did want someone more experienced ... Well, it was too late now, thanks to his impulsive personality.

Angeal let out a big breath. He wouldn't have minded if Zack was a virgin, but it would have been weird if he had "gone-all-the-way" with Genesis or Sephiroth. He was so happy to hear that the boy didn't have sex with them and a little startled that Zack was a virgin. He was a vibrant young man ... who obviously had been thinking about sex a lot ... and with him ...

"Saving it for me?" Angeal whispered a little stunned. His old-fashioned part of him was jumping with joy and the part that was in his pants actually did jump. He had to grunt at how quickly he became hard at that simple statement. Zack kept making it harder for him to resist him.

"I know, sounds kinda stupid, doesn't it?" Zack laughed and then moaned as Angeal's long erection pressed against his groin. The man got him hot and bothered within seconds!

"Not stupid at all," Angeal said as he captured Zack's mouth with his and was a little hungrier than he should have been. Zack's innocent openness was always wonderful and with this, it was even better. "Zack," he moaned. "You are perfect."

Zack thought that he must pass out from happiness, but luckily he didn't. Angeal, the most perfect being in the whole universe had called _him_, insignificant little Zack, _perfect_!

„Are you a virgin?" he asked, but the next moment he flinched at his own stupidity. Angeal could have had dozens of partners if he wanted to, but he was too honourable for one-night-stands of course. Still there was no way in hell that he was a virgin.

Angeal chuckled at the question and how Zack reacted to asking such a question. He held him close to him and kissed his embarrassed cheeks. "No. I have had partners. Not many," he said gently. He wasn't at all like Genesis who was much more free with his 'affections'. He just hoped that Zack didn't ask with whom he had slept with. "Two," he said as he captured his student's mouth with his own, hoping to stop any further questions.

"Oh." Zack looked stunned, as he had thought Angeal had had more partners. He didn't get the hint and immediately asked curiously, "Who have you been with?", at the same time snuggling closer and pressing his needy flesh against Angeal's hard body for some sweet friction.

Angeal grunted at feeling Zack rubbing against him. "A childhood friend," he grunted in response as he wrapped his hands around Zack's waist and gripped him firmly, "and the other was when I was a young recruit. I am still friends with them but I am with you now, so it doesn't matter."

He wanted to really _see_ Zack. He wanted him without his clothes, laid out on the bed and he wanted to taste him. He lifted Zack off his feet and started walking to the bedroom, tugging at his clothes all the way. He felt like he was rushing things a bit but it felt so right.

He hadn't even taken Zack out on a proper date. He would correct that ... after he got to see Zack.

Zack clung to Angeal, tearing at the man's pants with clumsy fingers. He was really dizzy with happiness and it still felt a bit unreal but Angeal's warm body in his arms felt solid and reassuring.

"So... have you been with men or with women?" he asked curiously, his hand running over Angeal's bare back to lightly scratch over the spine.

Angeal wondered why he always seemed to fall for the talkative ones. "They were both men," Angeal said. He had kissed women but he never got excited over a woman like how he did with men. It was just how his body reacted and he had learned to accept it at a very young and tender age, but now he was curious.

"Have you ever been with a girl?" Angeal asked as they approached the bed. He didn't really want to talk about women when he had the very strong desire to rip off all the clothes of the young man in his arms but Zack ... Zack sure liked to talk about the most inappropriate things.

He really did have to wonder why he fell for the talkative ones.

"Nah... just kissed one or two. Some girls are nice, but you know... we're just friends." Zack managed a tiny shrug, then started to suckle at Angeal's shoulder. He was glad that Angeal hadn't been with women because then Zack would have worried that he couldn't compete with that experience. Moaning, his hands tugged at his mentor's pyjama pants to pull them down and get the man naked.

Angeal reached down and grabbed Zack's hands as they tried to undress him. He pushed the boy away from him and onto the bed which was now directly behind his student. Zack squealed and looked a little upset at the action.

"You need to take off your clothes," he stated. Zack was fully dressed and that would not do. He had felt him naked beside him and now he wanted to see him. Angeal knew it was a little bit selfish of him and so uncharacteristically quick, but this was Zack... "I want to see you.

Zack's breathing hitched a bit, because Angeal was so demanding now, but then he remembered Genesis' lesson and smiled seductively. This was his chance to show what he had learned!

Slowly he reached for the zipper of his jacket and pulled it down, revealing his white chest bit by bit, watching Angeal with hooded eyes for a reaction. His navel came into sight and then the clothe was fully parted and he rolled it off his shoulders, leaving his upper body naked

Angeal held himself back as he looked down at Zack as he slowly stripped off his shirt. He could see that he was putting on a show and he liked it. He refrained from pouncing onto Zack and nodded as he watched Zack run his hands over the hem of his pants.

His mind was running wild with thoughts of taking Zack, seeing him laid out on his bed ...

Genesis was right about one thing. He had been without a partner for a long time and he was starving to touch the one that was offered to him. He never thought he could succumb to these feelings so quickly. "Your pants," he growled out. He didn't mean to sound so demanding but he couldn't control his tone. "Off."

Zack hurried after receiving that hungry look. He wasn't the most patient person and happily obliged to speed things up a bit. It seemed that he didn't have to put too much effort into seducing Angeal.

A bit less elegant he opened his pants and pulled them over his leaking cock, which bounced back against his belly, and quickly shoved them over his feet to fall onto the floor.

"You're still dressed," he pouted, leaning back on the bed and expectantly looking at his mentor.

Angeal felt his heart start to race at the naked figure on the bed. His eyes trailed down Zack's chest to his very excited member that was resting on his belly. He forced his eyes to move down his very muscular thighs and calf before he allowed his eyes back up to Zack's groin.

The SOLDIER First Class licked his lips and forced himself to move. He didn't hear his student as he knelt at the base of the bed, grabbed a hold of Zack's thighs and dragged Zack down so that his feet were dangling on either side of him. He was now in a prefect position to rub these thighs with his hands, gaze up Zack's amazing chest and to taste him.

Angeal had never wanted to taste someone so bad before.

He also had never let his instincts take over like this either.

He kept one hand on Zack's thigh and moved his other hand to grab the base of Zack's cock and he got his taste.

"Oh, GAIA!" Zack fell back, his head hitting the soft cushions. He hadn't expected Angeal to get down on him so quickly, but he wasn't complaining at all! His pelvis shot up in reflex as his mentor's wet, long tongue licked over the sensitive head of his cock.

Angeal kept a firm grip around the base of Zack's erection. He didn't want him to come too soon. He wanted him to pant and beg under him. Watching him wiggle and squirm under his attentions was very pleasing. Normally he was telling Zack to be quiet and sit still, but that was not what he wanted in the bedroom.

Angeal kept his head moving at a slow pace and suction at a steady rate. He looked up to Zack's face and was pleased to see the look of complete bliss there.

Bliss that he was causing.

He spread his own legs a little wider to take the pressure off himself. He should have removed his pants before going down on Zack, but he could deal with that problem later ... or rather he could have Zack look after that problem later.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the twitching dick in his mouth and on making sure that it was the best blowjob that Zack had ever had. Angeal moved one hand to his student's balls and noticed that there was a distinct lack of hair there. Not that he minded but Zack didn't strike him as the type of guy that would be hairless as he had a nice little treasure trail going down from his belly button.

Zack was so full of surprises.

Zack exhaled a helpless moan and spread his legs wider, his hips gyrating in sync with Angeal's movements. Angeal's mouth was so hot and wet and it glided up and down his hard cock so easily... "Faster, please," he sighed, eyes shut, his open mouth producing more moans. Angeal was so good at this, he made his erection tighten and stroked it so expertly with his tongue!

Angeal didn't speed this up. He kept the slow and steady pace and enjoyed the moans of pleasure coming out of Zack. He opened his eyes to see Zack unable to control his movements as he worked on him.

Zack was very responsive to all his touches. Every time Angeal touched part of his skin, he would jump or gasp. The whimpers were quickly becoming pleas.

Angeal was so hard himself at the sight that he thought he was going to come at the lovely images and sounds that were filling his bedroom. Zack _was_perfect and perfect for him. He wondered why it took him so long to realize it.

Zack's body arched up the bed as it convulsed in pleasure that built up to a level which was almost unbearable. His hand grabbed a fistful of hair to push Angeal's mouth deeper around his cock, to make him go faster. "Angeal, please!" he finally cried out with a sob. It was sweet torture but it just got too much too soon.

Angeal smiled around the cock in his mouth and started to move a little quicker but not too much. The demanding hand in his hair pleased him but it wasn't going to cause him to rush. As anxious as he was, he was enjoying the pleas and sobs of the young man on the bed. He moved his arms so that he could wrap them under Zack's legs, so he could lift him off the bed, causing Zack to arch delightfully.

That was just too much for Zack to take. On top of Angeal being here with him, and sucking him so expertly the movement made Zack's cock to further slid into Angeal's mouth, bumping against his throat. That collision caused Zack to shudder as the aftershock rippled from his erection to the rest of his body and his orgasm finally spilled over.

"Angeal, Angeal, Angeal!" he repeated over and over breathlessly, his free hand searching for physical contact while his body convulsed and emptied his sperm into Angeal's mouth.

Angeal swallowed easily but didn't let Zack out of his mouth until he felt the cock softening in his mouth. Zack kept tugging at his hair and moving so delightfully under him until he finally let it slip out.

He smiled smugly as he released the boy and then moved to hover over Zack's body, leaning down to kiss the gasping lips.

"We need to work on your stamina," Angeal said with a smile. Not that he minded how wonderfully eager and excitable Zack was and the fact that he recovered so well from what they already did earlier. He gave Zack another kiss as he looked like he was going to start to pout. "We will have to do a lot of work on that."

Angeal was looking forward to working on that.

After his own hard throbbing problem was taken care of.

"I guess we do," Zack sighed, but then he smiled and curled around Angeal. He didn't feel offended, on the contrary. Angeal still wanted him and he hinted on a future together and that was everything Zack could ever have dreamed of. His eyes drifted to the tent in his mentor's pants and his smile widened. "Need some help with that?"*

Angeal nodded at the sentence and how his eyes wandered down. "How are you going to do that?" Angeal could think of a lot of ways that Zack could take care of him but he was going to leave it up to Zack and what he was comfortable with.

There didn't seem to be much that he was not comfortable with.

* * *

There you go my pretties!

I will try to post before Xmas so you all can have more of this delicious treat that this story is... don't you agree.


	37. Chapter 37

**Unstable**

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Genesis: ** Soyna

**Sephiroth: **BMIK

* * *

Genesis walked right into Sephiroth's apartment and saw him sitting on the couch with a computer on his lap.

He rolled his eyes at the sight. The General had showered and changed out of his dirty clothes. He didn't seem to be paying too much attention to what he was doing on the screen and from what Genesis could see, he was on a store site.

He really had to work on Sephiroth's memory because he seemed to forget everything that they were supposed to do together.

"What are you doing? Your memory is a sieve. We are supposed to be going to a store, not shopping online! You can't order a mattress that way," Genesis said, closed the laptop decidedly and pulled it off Sephiroth's lap. "We are going shopping and we will make Angeal pay all that we buy. I think I have his credit card in my wallet."

Genesis pulled out his wallet and started to fish through it to see if he still had it.

Sephiroth was about to protest because he had just settled and actually liked his quiet, uncomplicated moment that didn't involve being dragged through thousands of shops by one overly excited and constantly babbling Genesis. On the other hand however, it was only fair that Angeal paid for the bed he had destroyed and since it was highly unlikely that Genesis would be generous enough to let Sephiroth pay with that credit card online the General had to get up from his cozy, safe couch.

"Found it?" he sceptically asked while grabbing the car keys. He wouldn't move one inch if he had to pay for the mattress himself. He also didn't want to know why Genesis was in the possession of Angeal's credit card and made a mental note to check if he had still his.

Genesis smiled as he held up a card. "Yep!" He smiled over at Sephiorth. He was pleased that the man seemed agreeable.

Of course, it was always fun to spend someone else's money.

"We should make sure we get Angeal something," Genesis said as he slid it back inside. "Something for him because of his puppy." Genesis did feel a little bad for the whole thing and he needed to apologize, but it was not like Zack hadn't asked him for help. Angeal was too honourable to see that though, so ... "We should get him one of those fancy plants that he likes after we are done with the other shopping."

Genesis was a tiny bit worried that Angeal wouldn't forgive him... just a little.

"A carnivorous one," Sephiroth replied gloomily, still lamenting the loss of his bed. He was peculiar about the place he slept in and it had taken him ages to find the right mattress, the right size and whatnot and now it was all just _gone_. The tiresome search for the perfect bed would start again and to make things worse he had to take Genesis with him who - Sephiroth was certain of that- was anything but an expert in matters that concerned perfect sleeping. Sephiroth was a gourmet whereas Genesis just took the next best thing.

This would be a real challenge.

Sephiroth braced himself for a long, tiring, possibly lethal battle.

"Let's go."

Genesis chuckled and walked beside Sephiroth "We should get him a Marlboro. As long as he keeps it in his room."

Sephiroth looked a little grumpy but Genesis was sure he could get him into some brighter spirits. A lot had happened in the last couple of days, with Hojo, Lazard, Angeal, and the fact that their morning sex was interrupted. Sephiroth was way too serious for his own good at times.

He tried to keep the smile on his face as he remembered how angry Sephiroth got at him when the nature of the lessons were revealed.

Sephiroth was a little jealous.

For Genesis, he was surprised at how turned on he was thinking about Sephiroth being so possessive. He had thought about that while he had waited in the SOLDIER lounge for the General to return. He never thought he would like a jealous boyfriend after some past disasters, but it seemed different with Sephiroth and he couldn't explain why.

Genesis shook his head and cleared those thoughts from his head. It was time to focus on shopping. "The mall in Sector 4 has all the stores we need. They have a nice restaurant, two department stores and my favourite boutique!"

Sephiroth flinched at the mentioning of a boutique and threw Genesis another wary look. He felt like battling with his worst arch enemy on a minefield that would blow up any minute.

Wordlessly he closed the door behind them and lead the way to the parking garage where he retrieved the car.

"Don't look so trapped," Genesis said. "It will be fun and we are using Angeal's credit card."

Genesis knew he would get his dad to pay it off eventually, but seeing Angeal's face when the bill would come in would be priceless. Sephiroth didn't need to know that and they could go enjoy themselves.

Sephiroth still was walking stiffly.

"If you are worried about fanclubs, all you have to do is threaten a few and they leave you alone. I could send a text out to my two fanclubs announcing that I am looking for a quiet time shopping and would appreciate if we weren't approached."

"Do that." Sephiroth sighed. The last thing he needed were overly excited women drooling on him! It amazed him a bit that Genesis had the nerve to deal with his fanclubs, as Sephiroth avoided it like the plague. He doubted that they would leave them alone, but it would be a bit more relaxed if they did.

They got into the car and drove onto the street that was mostly vacant at this time of the day.

Genesis hummed as he typed a message into his phone to alert his fanclubs to back off while he was shopping and he would give them some prime opportunity for some photos at a later date if they complied.

He didn't tell Sephiroth that this was how he bargained with his fans. Even Angeal thought he was nuts to do such things .. but it had always worked in the past for him.

"Done!" he announced and smiled brightly at Sephiroth as they approached his car. "So, Mattresses, or clothes first?"

"Mattress. I don't need clothes." Besides, if they were to buy clothes now he wouldn't have the nerve or energy to buy a new bed later and where was he supposed to sleep tonight then? Sephiroth had no intention of buying clothes either. He'd find an excuse to go back to the office. Or maybe he'd just leave.

Genesis rolled his eyes. "Well, I need clothes. Angeal kicked me out this morning, remember? And I had such a terrible morning in the office. I don't know who did it but my desk was full of tampons and all my reports were glued together. I need to buy something."

Genesis sighed dramatically as he thought about how he was laughed at over that and the snot nosed blond that was leaning in the door frame. "Do you think Angeal would do a prank like that? I have never known him to do that sort of thing, but we really did piss him off in more than one way in the last couple of days."

"Tampons?" That elicited an amused snort, bordering on a mean laugh, from the General. Whoever had done this was a genius, no doubt. "If he did it he is more brilliant than I expected," Sephiroth smirked. Maybe they had really pushed Angeal's limits. They should do it more often if this was what came of it... The whole thing was so delightful in fact, that it almost compensated Sephiroth for the whole clothing shopping disaster that he had gotten himself into.

Genesis narrowed his eyes at Sephiroth. "Well, I am glad my misery has brought a smile to your face."

He could see a comment forming on the silver General's lips and he chose to interrupt his comment, "If you mention something about it being my time of the month again, I will take you into a lingerie store and make you try on a corset!"

Even though that was a pleasant thought he knew that Sephiroth would not like to wear what he would consider women's clothing.

"I don't have to mention anything, you're already taking care of that,"Sephiroth replied sweetly, the smirk still lingering on his lips. "Now, does that mean you will have to try on a corset?" He arched a brow in expectancy. His mood had lifted remarkably within the last few seconds.

Genesis refrained from smiling. "I don't need a corset," he said promptly and ran his hands down his torso. "I already have the perfect figure." He enjoyed seeing Sephiroth's eyes follow his hands. "But there if there is something in LOVELESS Delights, I may consider buying it, but only if it flatters all my assets!"

Sephiroth paused, rounding a corner and making his way to the parking garage where they'd leave the car.

"Is that to say that I need a corset because my figure is not perfect?" he finally said slowly, looking out for a free parking lot in the dimly lit concrete hall.

Genesis didn't even look at Sephiroh or recognize the threat in the tone. "You hardly have a feminine waist line. It probably would look all clunky on you," Genesis said and turned to Sephiroth and looked him up and down. "But a nice stocking and garters set would look wonderful on those long legs." Genesis couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. He had images of Sephiroth in some fish neck stocking, a black garter and a thong and a delicious pair of high heel boots.

He really wished Angeal hadn't interrupted their morning, he was getting all riled up again.

"Over. My dead. Body."

The wheels screeched as Sephiroth backed into the parking space with a scowl. He got out, stretching his legs a bit. Some parts of his body were still soar and stiff from his visit at Hojo's, but overall he felt physically fine.

Maybe he wouldn't anymore after this shopping trip was over.

Genesis chuckled. "I think you look fine all clad in black leather," Genesis said as he got out of the car and smiled over at Sephiroth. "There is a boot shop that I get my boots at. Maybe a new thigh-high pair of boots will cheer you up?"

That would look great on his legs as well.

"But first ... Mattress!" Genesis said and started to walk towards the entrance to his favourite mall.

"I don't need boots." Sephiroth followed, inwardly shaking his head as he shut the car with a click on the key. The idea of going shopping seemed to majorly excite Genesis, which was incomprehensible to Sephiroth who avoided it whenever he could. It wasn't that he hated it, but as with almost everything he was precise and organized. He'd know beforehand what he wanted and then go and buy it - end of story. No emotional roller coaster, just a simple, functional task that had to be done.

Genesis seemed a lot more chaotic and passionate about it.

Genesis shook his head. "There is always room for new boots."

The man had no idea how much fun it was to shop. There was always something new to see and wonder about.

"I heard that they have a wonderful chocobo feather mattress, but I have never slept on one. We should try that out. It sounds heavenly." Sephiroth's other mattress had been comfortable too... but then he never really got to enjoy it before Angeal cut it in two.

And Genesis was so experimental, too.

"My old mattress was just fine," the General objected, listlessly following the sauntering redhead into the loud, colourful, lively shopping mall with all those lights and smells and people that was also very _disorganized_.

"Your old mattress is in two pieces and was made of metal springs, and cotton. Don't feathers sound better?" Genesis said feeling very much at home walking through the mall.

He could see people looking at him and whispering behind hands.

The centre of attention! He knew it and he like it. Anyone that was a member of his fan clubs would stay away and Sephiroth always made himself so unapproachable. Sephiroth was still acting like it was the end of the world and Genesis hoped that he would loosen up a bit.

Stiff ass ..

Genesis rolled his own eyes at his thoughts as those were very thought provoking words.

"You can test the mattress and if you don't like it, we can find a duplicate of what you had before. You really should try new things from time to time, you may like it."

"And maybe I won't like it."Sephiroth felt like a petulant 5 year old arguing why he should go to bed this early when he wasn't sleepy yet. People kept staring and he had no nerve to be friendly and role model-ly, thus he kept looking busy and unnerved. No one dared to approach them and ask for autographs.

"Where is that mattress store?" he finally asked impatiently, as Genesis kept looking at shop windows that had absolutely nothing to do with mattresses.

Genesis looked back at Sephiroth. "Oh, right. Just ahead." Genesis sped up his pace as he walked into the department store and had to resist going towards the cologne department as he needed a new aftershave. He followed the signs and the first mattress he saw was a chocobo feather one. He promptly sat on it and smiled over at the grumpy Sephiroth. He sank a little further in the bed than he normally liked but it was comfortable.

"Have a seat on your new mattress!" He announced and patted the spot beside him.

Sephiroth dubiously eyed the mattress. It didn't seem right and when he sat down he knew why. "It is too soft," he assessed professionally, shifting a bit but it didn't change anything about the facts.

Genesis threw himself back and was disappointed that there was no bounce. "Well, that is truly lame," he complained. "It doesn't even have a bounce to it. I just sink right in."

"This mattress sucks."

Sephiroth poked it in disgust and then tried to get up but that was easier said than done as he found himself trapped in the dent they had created. Struggling for his equilibrium the silver haired man huffed and regretted that he hadn't taken Masamune with him to slice his way out of this mess.

"I agree," Genesis said as he pushed himself on his elbows. "There is something to be said for springs." He gave a small sneeze and wiggled his nose "And it appears that the feathers make me sneeze." He wrinkled his nose a few times as he tried to get off of the feather bed.

"On second thought..." Sephiroth had stilled, his eyes drawn to Genesis who still wriggled his nose and looked disgustingly adorable. He shifted again to make more feather bits increase Genesis' allergic reaction. More cute sneezes was the least he could expect as compensation for this disaster.

Genesis sneezed again. "Stop that!" he complained as he struggled to get out of the feather trap. He gave a small yelp as Sephiroth kept moving the bed and causing more of whatever feather dust was beneath the cover to tickle his nose.

He finally got out of the trap and sneezed a few more times and then looked at the bed with disgust. "I have decided that chocobos and their byproducts are no longer allowed near me." After his speech he sneezed one more time.

At least Sephiroth was smiling... he thought. It was hard to tell with Sephiroth from time to time but the corners of his mouth looked like they were turned up a little bit anyway. Even if it was for his misery ... again.

"Actually I just thought of buying this mattress..." Sephiroth trailed off as if in deep thought and finally got up. Until now no annoying salesman had bothered them but it was just a matter of time and he wanted to be done by then. How hard could it be to find the right one? He wasn't that fastidious. His gaze drifted over the rows of beds and mattresses that had been put into the store. The quiet, pleasing music that was supposed to get him into shopping mood was grating on his nerves.

"It just has to be the right size, and neither be too soft nor too hard. It has to be 76 inch in length and 80 in height. It shouldn't sag or make noises or give off fluff and the springs have to be placed in a particular order with enough space inbetween otherwise it will disturb my sleep. I want pocket springs that provide support along the entire length of the body. Under no circumstances must it smell, it has to smell neutral and it should be stuffed with white cotton of the Tanguis sort from the Southern Continent."

He paused, shaking his head in despaired exasperation. "Is that too much to ask?"

Genesis stared at Sephiroth. "Could you be more specific? I don't think you have enough points there."

Gensis didn't wait for Sephiroth to answer as he scanned for someone to help them. "You!" He bellowed as he saw a man in a crisp white shirt and a clip board standing beside some mattresses looking a little nervous. He pointed his finger and the man's eyes grew wide and he pointed at his chest. " Yes,you. Here! Now!~"

He waited for the young nervous man to approach him. He was kind of cute. Slender, black hair that was trimmed short and professional, silver wire rimmed glasses and very kissable looking lips. "Now," Genesis squinted as he read the name tag off the guy's shirt, "Marcus. His majesty needs a mattress with very specific specifications and you will show us your highest quality mattress that you have."

The General took a deep breath and stoically informed the man about his demands.

Marcus tried to keep from flinching at the list, hastily nodded and respectfully signalled them to follow him. He didn't trust his voice enough to speak yet, not with such famous men around him! This could either become his luckiest or worst day in life; depending on if he'd be able to make them happy.

"Did I mention that I demand high density block foam underneath the coils to keep them from sagging?"

Marcus threw the General a look over his shoulder, _his_features sagging a bit. This was going to be a hard ride.

Genesis wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder. "Don't mind him. He had his mattress cut in half this morning so he is a little grumpy." He released Marcus. "Show us what you have and we will decide if it is appropriate."

Marcus nodded and pushed his glasses up nervously. He started talking about the mattress as the two pairs of mako eyes looked at him intensely. Genesis didn't seem to care about what he was saying but Sephiroth was rather intense as he talked about the features... he was also a little curious how a mattress could be cut in half but didn't feel like it was his place to ask such a question.

Sephiroth was very sceptical whether a boy that age was experienced enough in the business of mattress selling and consulting to provide him with the ideal product. It didn't help that the man stuttered and fidgeted like a school boy asking his first girl for a date.

He was losing his patience quickly, but for the sake of the mattress he reminded himself to stay calm, repeating slowly and if talking to an imbecile what he had in mind.

Genesis yawned. "Just lay down on it and see if it feels right." As much as the boy was pretty to look at the topic was boring. Mattresses were not something he wanted to know details about. Genesis walked around them both and sat on the mattress and smiled back at them. "Bouncy but not too bouncy."

Sephiroth threw the mattress boy an awkward, almost apologetic look. "Amateurs. They really think it is that easy."

Marcus didn't know what to say to that and settled for a highly nervous, hopefully non-committal smile.

At Genesis' pressing, annoyed look Sephiroth finally sat down on the damn mattress, looking none too convinced. However, to his surprise it did feel pleasant.

"It's filled with high-density block foam!" Marcus hurried to assure.

"Foam is better than feathers," Genesis said and dropped back on the mattress, "and there is a slight bounce." He was quite pleased with this mattress but it was Sephiroth's decision after all. Marcus was smiling nervously at him, his eyes darting between Sephiroth and Genesis. "Lie down, Sephiroth. Get a good feel for the mattress. You don't sleep sitting on the edge of the bed." He looked at the back of Sephiroth's head and could see the tension in his shoulders as he spoke. Genesis wanted to yell at him that just because he had a list of specs in his head didn't mean that it would not be perfect for him.

Real things often told you truths that you didn't want to know... or find something more interesting that you would never have considered.

Marcus cleared his throat, "You are welcome to lie down on any of the beds, sirs." His voice only cracked once.

"I don't care about bounces," Sephiroth enlightened in a light snap but did lay down, staring at the ceiling. It was bland and so was this mattress and it didn't even meet half of Sephiroth's carefully sorted criteria - and it still felt good to lie on it.

How very irritating.

Also, there was that bounce that made his belly feel strangely bubbly and light.

"Do you like it?" Marcus asked tentatively, not daring to hope.

Sephiroth snorted. "Why would I have an emotional attachment to a mattress."

Genesis turned his head and looked at Sephiroth. "You seem awful attached to that last mattress but it is time to move on to a bigger and better mattress. This one is nice, but do you want to bounce on some other ones before you make up your mind?"

"I bounced enough for one day already," the General muttered, admitting defeat. Also he couldn't bear the presence of the flinching kid anymore, who just screeched "Will you take it then?"

Sephiroth got up. "I will. Send it to this address ASAP." He handed over his business card that the excited salesman took with a too low bow. "Certainly, right away, consider it done, sir!"

Genesis placed a foot on his knee and threaded his fingers behind his head. "Well, I would have liked to bounce on a few more mattresses but this one is quite comfortable." He gave out a dramatic sigh as he examine the headboard that was being used on display. "You should get a new headboard as well. The one you have is quite boring."

"Well, we have a great variety of all kinds of headboards-" Marcus started eagerly, but Sephiroth interrupted him.

"My headboard is just fine."

"Very well then." A few other customers had gathered near them, staring and whispering to each other. "How would you like to pay for the mattress?" the salesman asked politely, which caused Sephiroth to look at Genesis again as he was in charge of Angeal's credit card, causing him to suddenly reconsider his decision.

"On second thought: give me a headboard too. I don't care which one as long as it is expensive."

Genesis shook his head and twisted on the mattress but was not ready to get up. It was a comfortable mattress. Marcus had chosen well. "You have a list a mile long for the mattress but you do not even glance at the headboard. You are so strange. Since I am in charge of the card, I shall pick the headboard and I have my eye on that one over there."

Genesis was not a big fan of iron work but they had their uses and he could think of a few things that could be used with that type of headboard. "How much is that one over there and does it have a footer as well?" He pointed at it and saw Marcus turn his whole body to where he pointed from his position in the bed.

Sephiroth didn't waste his breath on pointing out that he only bought the headboard because Angeal had to pay for it and that this was sweet revenge. Genesis seemed to have fun and this way he'd leave Sephiroth alone.

As Marcus turned and leaned over to look at the price tag the General came to admire a decently firm ass bulging underneath his suit pants, but he didn't seem to be the only one who enjoyed the view. Genesis' eyes lingered there too, which was highly inappropriate and Sephiroth let the redhead know by a fierce, unamused glare.

"This one is 1432,95 gil," Marcus informed, turning back and smiling encouragingly at them.

Genesis smiled and sat up on the bed with a sigh. "Wow, that is expensive for some twisted iron," Genesis bounced his leg. "Can you throw in some sheets or something to sweeten the deal there, cutie?"

Genesis didn't really care about the cost but Marcus was quite a nice looking young man. It was even more adorable as his face turned beet red for being called a cutie. Sephiroth was glaring at him but he didn't care. You flirted with the clerks and you got a deal. It was how he did all his shopping. It was even easier to flirt when the sales person was adorable like this poor guy.

Marcus wouldn't have minded the flirting at all - if it hadn't been for General Sephiroth whose murderous expression hinted that maybe that wasn't a good idea. The mixed signals confused the man and he gulped, sweating.

"I think so... maybe?" he finally managed, his nervous gaze flickering back to Genesis.

Genesis abruptly sat up and smiled, putting his arm around the young man, "And pillows. There were feathers everywhere so we need some pillows to go with the bed. What colour do you want, Sephiroth, or do you care?" Genesis played with the boy's name tag with his fingers and patted his chest. "No chocobo feather ones though. They make me sneeze."

Sephiroth's left eye twitched in severe irritation, but he didn't get to reply as Marcus blurted, startled, "You sleep in the same bed?" The frequent use of 'we' and the way they behaved suggested to the man that they did, which surprised him, because usually only couples shared a bed.

Genesis snorted and ignored Sephiroth's glare. "Well, I wouldn't call it sleeping but can we stay on topic and let's talk about some of those water pillows that are supposed to support the neck. I have never tried one of those. Would you recommend them?"

"I... uhm... sure." Marcus licked his lips. He felt that he was trapped in the middle of something bad and didn't know how to get out of it. His excitement was gone. "How about I get you one and you can try it?"

"Move."

Marcus hastily nodded, glad that he got to leave for a moment and gather his wits.

As the man hurried away, Sephiroth focused his attention back on Genesis. "Can you be any more of a slut?"

Genesis crossed his arms and glared at Sephiroth. "What! You were looking at his butt too and I was trying to get a deal! Flirting gives me huge discounts on stuff." Sephiroth opened his mouth to say something but he was not going to let him talk just yet. "Plus, I can tell Angeal that I got a better deal when he gets the bill and watch him face palm again."

"Pardon me. Then of course that doesn't make you a slut," Sephiroth retorted sweetly, adding flatly and with a good portion of arrogance, "It makes you a whore."

Genesis clenched his jaw and glared at Sephiroth. "It is innocent flirting! I don't sleep with everyone I flirt with." Then a slow, sweet smile suddenly blossomed on Genesis' features, as he put a hand on his hip and asked, chirping, "Are you jealous?"

He knew his tone was going to get him into trouble but he was _not_ a whore... he may like to sleep around a little bit, but that did not make him a whore.

He would reassess that logic later, right now, he was a little peeved that Sephiroth was cramping his shopping style.

"Don't be ridiculous," Sephiroth replied blankly. He wasn't jealous, why would he be?

Sephiroth only pointed out to Genesis that he was behaving in an inappropriate manner.

And that this behaviour was annoying.

And it was annoying not because Sephiroth was jealous but because Genesis was annoying in general. Most of the times.

Sephiroth donned a superior smirk. There was no flaw in_ his _logic.

"You are still a whore. Flirting is never innocent." Sephiroth should know that best.

Genesis smiled brightly. "You're jealous! I can see the green eyed monster is appearing on your shoulder." Genesis let out a laugh. "Don't worry. I promise I will do something really nice for you after this shopping trip to make up for making you all jealous-wellous."

Before Sephiroth could reply something nasty to that Marcus came back with a water pillow that he proudly presented to Genesis. He had come to the conclusion that he must have misinterpreted the tension. They were just shopping for a new mattress after all, and it seemed as if Genesis liked him. He was flirting with him.

"Here you go! Please, give it a try! I already spoke to my boss, you can get it with the headboard." He barely resisted to wink at Genesis.

Genesis smiled at the young man and took the pillow. He placed it on the bed and pushed down on it gently and then turned to Sephiroth who was still looking mighty pissed off. "Why don't you give it a try," he said. "It is for your bed after all."

Sephiroth was so very tempted to cross his arms over his chest and refuse with a frighteningly growled 'No'. But there were people and they were watching. So he had to grin and bear it.

"I'm good. I'll just take it. Give the man the card," he ordered flatly, turning his back on the bed. He was done with mattress shopping, his patience was wearing dangerously thin and if everyone wanted to survive the day they better not tick him off anymore.

Genesis reached into his jacket with a dramatic roll of his eyes. "We'll take four of those and a new set of sheets, _Marcus_," Genesis purred his name and stared straight at the young man. "Lets do the paperwork before he gets more grumpy, shall we." He put his hand on the clerk's lower back and started to guide the boy to the payment counter. He could feel Sephiroth's angry gaze on him. He turned his head and winked at him.

"We will need to have delivery tonight or else we will have nowhere to sleep. Is there a crew to remove the previous mattress because we need that too." Genesis rambled and Marcus continued to nod and scribble notes on his clipboard.

"Of course, we will take care of everything," Marcus hurried to assure, enticed by the beautiful, charming man even though he usually didn't go for males.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, unnerved and followed them. They seemed to have forgotten that this was all about _his_mattress! He glared at the people as he passed them and they shied away, going about their own business again.

"Excellent," Genesis said as Marcus moved behind the desk.

"Give me a moment to enter all this in the computer, sir," Marcus said with a large grin but it faltered at the sight of the gloomy and rather intimidating looking General as he stood beside Genesis. He turned to the computer to put the order through.

Genesis turned his head when he saw the smile shift on the clerk's face. He elbowed Sephiroth. "Don't look so glum. You will have a nice new mattress, sheets, pillows and that wonderful new headboard."

"Yes, and I only wanted a simple mattress," the other replied morosely. How did he end up with all that crap? It wasn't even the mattress he had wanted. It was an inferior product. And their salesman sucked. He was a loser. Really, whoever ended up here, selling mattresses couldn't be very bright, could they? Sephiroth hated dealing with civilians. He had to be all nice and doing that long-winded social stuff that tired him out and even though he didn't have to now because Genesis took care of that he was majorly annoyed for no apparent reason.

The General took a deep breath.

"Are we done now?"

Genesis sighed dramatically. "We are nearly done here but there is a few more things that we need to accessorize the bed." Genesis held out the card to Marcus who was putting paperwork in a small file folder for him. The young man was blushing furiously again. He was quite a cute clerk and Genesis bet that he was not used to flirting with men from how bright he was.

"Is there anything else the store can provide for you?" Marcus asked quickly at the thought of adding more to the sale and to helping out the First Class SOLDIER further.

Genesis shook his head. "Unless you have handcuffs and blindfolds, I don't think so."

"...No, I don't think we have that..." There was an awkward pause in which too vivid images raced through the clerk's mind. Sexy images of Genesis and himself in the new bed. Handcuffs and blindfolds were involved too.

"_Excuse me_," Sephiroth snapped as Marcus made no move to finish the damn paper work. It was clear as day what he was thinking about. "I'd ask you to wallow in your sexual day dreams at another time. I'm busy and this is taking too long. If you don't feel competent enough to get this done I'd love to make the deal with your superior."

Marcus thought his face was going to explode. He heard some of his co-workers giggling behind him as he nearly dropped the credit card before he could get it to the machine and punch in the numbers. He fumbled through the process that he usually was quite good at.

Genesis was unperturbed by Sephiroths' response but was amused by the young man's. He gave his best dramatic sigh as he looked at Sephiroth. "Well, we will just have to go to another store to buy those, won't we?" He was tempted to loop his arm around Sephiroth but he thought that would be pushing it to far. Sephiorth's little jealous act was really turning him on and he knew that it was inappropriate.

Sephiroth just snorted but inwardly thought that Genesis deserved a good, long spanking. That would teach him to whorishly flirt with loser clerks and burden Sephiroth with unwanted sheets and headboards and whatnot!

Marcus was finally done, but he did have the nerve to slip his phone number into Genesis' hand as he slipped back the card. It seemed that the two SOLDIERs might be intimate, but Genesis had clearly shown interest in him. And Sephiroth seemed to be kind of cold and unapproachable, so maybe Marcus could comfort the redhead a bit...

Genesis took the receipt, signed Angeal's name and handed back the store's portion noting the phone number listed here. "I hope to see you again, Marcus," he said simply knowing that he most likely wouldn't phone him but maybe he could get a couple more deals on things later.

... when he was allowed back into his apartment.

"It is all set!" Genesis said and look at Sephiroth. "Let's go buy some boots and sex toys!"

Sephiroth was_ that _close to just turn and leave, but the mentioning of sex toys made him hesitate. He didn't care for boots and he had what he'd wanted (kind of) so there was no reason to prolong this torture any further.

However.

Sex toys sounded interesting.

Ignoring the bulging eyes of the mattress guy, the General shrugged and made a gesture for Genesis to go ahead. Hopefully they'd pass a coffee shop on the way; Sephiroth desperately needed something warm and strong to soothe his nerves.

Genesis gladly walked ahead of Sephiroth and led the way out of the store. He stopped as they exited the department store and waited for Sephiroth to catch up to him. "So, what are you in the mood for?"

Sadly there were curious people around, otherwise he would have been very graphic about what he was in the mood for. Unlike Genesis however, he was trained to maintain a certain public image.

"I'm in the mood for less of a crowd," he simply said, but his gaze spoke volumes as it was filled with restless sexual energy that he needed to vent off on someone. Well, not just anyone. Genesis was available.

Genesis rolled his eyes. "Boots or Boutique?" He pointed to the boot store and the "Boutique" which was further down the mall. There was a pair of boots in the window that looked wonderful. Black leather, three inch heel and wonderful array of silver buckles. They would look wonderful hugging his thighs.

Sephiroth wordlessly waltzed past the the store with the boots down the mall where the shops became less colourful and the people got fewer too. Now he wanted sex, to relief his stress and Genesis better play along because it was all because of him that Sephiroth was stressed in the first place!

Genesis almost grabbed Sephiroth as he noticed signs in the boot store that was declaring that there was a sale but he could see that his company was eyeing the sex shop.

He had thought Sephiroth would bolt the whole mall experience so he could come back and get the boots another day, especially if he was interested in that store. His toys were unobtainable as long as he was kicked out for a little while, but he wouldn't need them if Sephiroth was cooperative.

Genesis didn't forget that Sephiroth seemed to be anxious before Angeal ruined their chance for morning nookie.

He eagerly followed Sephiroth and prayed he turned into the sex store.

* * *

More shopping… who'd ever thought that would be interesting to read,eh?


	38. Chapter 38

**38 – Unstable **

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Genesis****: ** Soyna

**Sephiroth: **BMIK

* * *

For all his sexual prowess and experience Sephiroth actually had never been to a sex-shop. The thought just hadn't occurred to him. Condoms and lube were easy to get from Shin-Ra (they wanted their SOLDIERs healthy, after all) or could be ordered online. Thus he was a bit at a loss for where the shop was, or what it looked like, especially since it wasn't spelling it to him in bright neon letters. There was a suspiciously neutral looking shop, though, in one of the side alleys that sold gadgets and hygienic supplies.

Sephiroth stopped in front of it. "Is that it?"

Genesis smiled. "Yes, it is. 'Tease' is a lovely store and has wonderful items inside." Genesis grabbed his arm and dragged him inside. The place might look like a small hole in the wall, if it hadn't been for the big red 'adults only' sign on the door.

He was a regular to this one as well as the one on LOVELESS avenue. It was always good to know when the new stock was coming in.

Sephiroth eyed the dubious shop suspiciously and cautiously, as if it could bite back. The inside of the shop was dimly lit in strange violet and red hues, but it was clean and surprisingly orderly. Behind the counter stood a young woman with ultra blond hair and a very huge bosom that looked up at them with the smile that faltered just one second in surprise as she checked the customers out. Sephiroth felt dirty under her stare, that undressed him blatantly, and even dirtier when she flashed him a perfect, white-toothed smile.

Genesis smiled brightly at the woman at the desk. "Becky! Any new shipments?"

She turned her gaze to him. "No, darling. You're too early in the week." He could see her eyes flick back to Sephiroth. "Didn't think ya would need anything when ya got a guy like that available ... other than a jug of lube."

Genesis laughed, "Well, that will have to be put on the list of things to buy ... but I was looking for... ah." Genesis walked over to one of the corners where he saw an array of handcuffs. He wondered briefly if he could tie Sephiroth to the bed and ride him but he highly doubt that the man would allow that. That wasn't what he had in mind when he first thought of the handcuffs anyway. He needed to find a pair that wouldn't leave his wrists all bruised. He liked it when Sephiroth tied him with his belt but having sore wrists with large bruises was not enjoyable all day. "I never looked at the bondage stuff before," he said, not turning to Sephiroth as he looked at the display which contained a lot more than handcuffs.

Sephiroth found the woman unnerving, especially the way she was talking and acting. So blatant. His gaze drifted away from her eventual though, to finally scan the room.

It was extraordinarily awkward. There were numerous dildos and vibrators in all shapes and colours lined up on the wall. They stood on little pedestals. Sephiroth dubiously eyed something that was shaped like a dolphin.

...Seriously?

He'd always suspected that being in a sex shop was his equivalent to brats standing in the candy store, but he wasn't so sure now.

Snorting, he flicked one artificial looking penis dildo that bounced back immediately.

Sephiroth hurried to find Genesis.

Genesis hummed with delight as he pulled off a pair of cuffs that had red fuzzy stuff on it. "I like these," he said as he turned around to see a slightly startled looking Sephiroth. He began to wonder if Sephiroth had ever been in a store like this before. He didn't find any toys in his room while he waited for him to recover, not that the man would need to find a substitute for a warm body, but there was just something so much more fun with adding toys to the game.

And the General had already proven that he knew how to truss him up quite nicely with his belt and use his nipple clamps, too.

Genesis smiled. He would like to revisit that.

"They will work wonderful with the new headboard."

"Great. You done?" Sephiroth licked his lips. The more time he spent here the more grotesque the wall of dildos became to him. They looked as if they'd been chopped off from something living.

A cemetery of penises.

The obnoxious woman kept watching them. She winked at Sephiroth.

The General turned his back on her and the fake cocks, his eyes scanning a hanger with various costumes that finally sparked his interest. He lifted his brow at a certain one and reached for the price tag.

Genesis frowned as Sephiroth said he was done. They had hardly looked at anything and he already wanted to leave? What a party pooper.

That was until he saw that Sephiroth showed interest in a rack. He looked over Sephiroth's shoulder at what he was looking at.

"Oh hell, no."

"Oh hell yes." Sephiroth's smirk was so wide it felt as if it was splitting his face in two. Maybe this shop wasn't so bad after all ... "You'll look great in this."

Still smirking he folded the costume over his arms and scanned the rest of the costumes for something else that he found amusing. Genesis grabbed the costume from his arm and held it up.

"This one isn't even my size!" He looked at the horrible stereotypical skirt that went with the nurse's uniform. "You're not sick anymore so you don't need any more nursing."

"They don't have any bigger sizes," Sephiroth shrugged, pulling out a bunny costume (complete with ears and a little tail) that he examined slowly, taking his time as Genesis huffed beside him.

"You might need some nursing after I'm done with you," he muttered, his eyes now really gleaming like a kid with a new, long longed for toy.

Genesis stopped complaining as Sephiroth said that. He couldn't help but allow a smile cross his face and he felt himself twitching in his pants. He held up the nurse costume. "I don't think this would fit you if you were going to nurse me back to health after you had your way with me." He leaned closer to Sephiroth and pressed against his side. There was only the clerk in the store so he pushed his flirting forward.

If Sephiroth wanted him to wear a silly outfit to get some sex, he would do it. As long as it wasn't too humiliating ...

"I agree." Sephiroth would rather cut his own throat than wearing something like that. He was fine with Genesis wearing it, though. His hands found something fluffy that he pulled out and then blankly stared at.

"Now this," his eyes glided up and down the attire, his expression utterly blank, "is perfect."

With a swoosh he held it in front of Genesis, pretending to measure if it would fit.

It was an outrageously yellow and feathery chocobo costume.

Genesis glared at Sephiroth. "I would rather wear a cadet uniform than pretend to be a bird." Hell, he would rather wear the bunny suit than wear feathers. He sneezed and knocked the outfit aside. The costume had to be made of chocobo feathers.

Sephiroth gave him a long look before he replied sweetly, "That can easily be arranged." They didn't even need to buy the cadet uniform, Sephiroth could obtain it. Actually, when he thought about it now, that sounded like a very entertaining fantasy that was so full of potential...

Genesis opened his mouth and was about to get Sephiroth from the array of outfits before he found something terribly embarrassing when Becky walked up to them, holding a horrible looking nurses' outfit that was in pink. "I think this one would be in your size, ya?" She handed it straight to him with an evil smile on her lips. "Haven't had time to stock up the racks yet, ya."

"Perfect. Why don't you try it on?" Sephiroth tilted his head, gesturing towards the back of the shop.

Becky was supposed to tell them now that they couldn't try the costumes but had to buy them, because of hygienic reasons, but she so wanted to see Genesis wear that outfit too, so she just chirped, "We have a room in the back you can use."

Genesis scowled at Becky as he held the horrendous pink skirt and top. Sephiroth was looking at him with such lust though that it was hard to say no. The look Becky was giving him was annoying however.

"It's pink and pink clashes with my hair," was the only thing he could think of, to not to put it on.

"That's not a problem." Without looking Sephiroth grabbed a pink wig with two pig tails and thrust it into Genesis' arms before he started to push him to the back of the shop. Becky looked after them curiously but went back to her desk when she received a murderous glare.

"Seriously," Genesis said as they walked back to the room. This was not turning out like it should ... again. He just wanted Sephiroth to tie him to his bed later tonight and then fuck him senseless, not wear a horrible pink nurse outfit. "I'm not wearing this wig." Genesis had to admit it would look good with the outfit though.

"If you'd rather want to be a walking fashion disaster ... suit yourself." Sephiroth shrugged. He didn't care for the wig, as long as Genesis wore the costume.

They found the 'changing' room, that really was a store room full of plastic wrapped toys and lube, but there was enough space in it for Genesis to change. Sephiroth held open the door and then leaned against the frame to watch.

Genesis stood in the room and glared at Sephiroth.

"Don't I get something out of this?" Genesis asked as he examined the outfit that he seemed doomed to wear. It wasn't like he hadn't worn a skirt before but he'd never worn a fetish costume before.

"We'll see about that once you put it on. Now, undress," Sephiroth replied imperiously, becoming impatient. He was sporting half a boner at only the prospect of seeing Genesis in this ultra short skirt and here the brat was being all coy and making a fuss.

"Close the door and I will change!" Genesis grabbed the door. "Go talk to Becky about dildos or lube or something," he said and slammed the door in Sephiroth's face.

He threw the costume on the floor and started to undress.

"I better get a blow job and cuddles for wearing this for him," he mumbled to himself as he started to undo the buckles on his boots.

He noted that the skirt was very short and there were no panties with the skirt. And the skirt was _very _short. He wouldn't be able to move much without flashing, but he guessed that was the point.

Genesis hated that the outfit was in his size and the fact that there wasn't a mirror in the room so he could see how he looked before he pranced out the door. He was glad that his legs were not that hairy as he put the stocking and attached the garter belt before he put on the rest of the outfit.

It was a little baggy in the chest, but then he didn't have boobs to fill it out. He tightened the bright pink belt around his waist and smoothed out the fabric. The dress was barely past his hips and barely covered his butt.

The skirt was _so very short_.

He put on the last accessory which was a silly pink hat with a white cross on it. Genesis stood in front of the door, straightening. "A blow job, cuddles and I want a bubble bath," he muttered before he yelled through the door. "Opening the door, General."

He was beginning to wonder if Minerva had something against him for how everything always turned against him.

"About ti-"

There was little that managed to render the General speechless.

But this did.

Slowly, Sephiroth pushed himself off the wall, unwinding his arms as a predatory look crossed his face. "Turn around."

Genesis wanted to slam the door again but Sephiroth's eyes were positively glowing as he looked at him. Did Sephiroth just lick his lips? He slowly turned, careful not to raise his arms because then everything would be visible. He turned around in a slow circle and then came to face the man again. He could see Becky gawking as well. He better get the handcuffs for free if she was getting part of the show.

"So, are you happy with the outfit?" he grumbled and felt his face heat up. He wanted to tug at the hem of the skirt. It was a little drafty.

Sephiroth took a step closer, blocking all ways for escape. "I'm happy," the man purred, letting his hand glide up Genesis' milky, exposed thigh as he pushed him back into the room.

"Get in there. Now."

Genesis had not been one to feel trapped before but now he did. Even when they had been shoved in the closet by Angeal, he hadn't felt that way. Maybe it was because last time he'd been pissed off before they started to screw each other.

Sephiroth's touch was like electricity as it ran up his thigh and then rested on his hip as he heard the door slam behind them. His breath caught in his throat and he reached up to put his hands on Sephiroth's shoulders to prevent himself from falling. The draft just increased and the intensity of Sephiroth's eyes had him spellbound. Genesis just about forgot himself for a moment before he realized that he was wearing the inappropriate outfit and should get some compensation for it.

"I would like a little more than you just feeling up my skirt, kind General," he said as he was pushed further into the room by Sephiroth

"And what would you like?" Sephiroth chuckled lowly, as he had Genesis against a cupboard. The plastic of the costume was cool against his hand but Genesis' skin underneath was burning. Sephiroth's hand ran up Genesis' hip to his back and then down... down to round, barely covered buttocks that were warm in his palm as he pushed the skirt up a bit.

The General's cock was as hard as granite already.

Genesis groaned. He knew this was too much to ask for from him but Sephiroth seemed like he was really turned on so maybe he would do it. He removed one of his hands from Sephiroth's shoulder and rand it down the front of the outfit and he could feel his semi hard cock jutting out through the folds of the outfit. Genesis grabbed it in his hand and thought, what the hell.

"It has been neglected and needs some attention from that pretty mouth of yours, General," he said.

It had been so long since he had a blow job.

"Does it now?" The General's aforementioned lips stretched into a smirk. "You know how to ask nicely, don't you?" His hand squeezed the tight, warm flesh in his palm.

Genesis whimpered and was just about to beg but he quickly regained his composure. He pushed his ass into the hand and pressed his other against Sephiroth's chest. "I do know how to ask nicely." He let his fingers dance on the man's warm skin. There wasn't a sign that he was sick at all anymore. "But I would rather," he started to run his hand up his chest, tracing a trail up. "If you would get on your knees." He let his fingers wander up Sephiroth's throat. "And you use those lips to make me scream like the dirty slut you keep calling me." He pulled his hand back and placed it on the General's shoulder again as he leaned his head back against the cupboard.

He so wanted a blow job.

"I'm not surprised you want that," Sephiroth replied, his voice deep and just above a whisper but full of promises. It would be worth it, he was sure of it. Genesis was brimming with sexual tension already so Sephiroth pushed him further against the wall and crouched, while he held the redhead in place firmly. As he was on eye level with Genesis' crotch he was greeted by the man's erection already, that poked up from under the skirt, lifting it up. "Someone's excited," Sephiroth smirked, looking up and licking his lips in a feral, teasing manner.

Genesis didn't think Sephiroth would do it! Damn it all. He was going to lose it at the sight of Sephiroth on his knees and licking his lips like that. The man was usually so focused on making sure that _he _was getting the treatment.

Genesis had to remind himself to breathe.

He was not regretting putting on this horrible nurse outfit; in fact he would wear anything Sephiroth wanted if he acted like this! He would even wear that stupid chocobo suit if he got Sephiroth on his knees.

Slowly Genesis reached down and lifted up the skirt to show how excited he was. He wanted to compliment Sephiroth's lips but what came out of his mouth was: "You won't need to lick them to keep them wet if you get to work."

Genesis wondered sometimes if his mouth was attached to his brain in moments like these.

The surprised look on Genesis' face amused the General, and for that alone this would be worth it. He didn't give out blowjobs just like candy, but when he was in the mood it was no big deal at all.

Genesis had certainly earned it.

Grabbing the redhead's solid erection he smirked, stroking down the length slowly, as if to measure the size. "You ready?" He didn't give a damn if Genesis was ready; he just wanted to prolong the action because the look of desperate need suited Genesis perfectly.

Genesis couldn't use words. He made a couple of sounds that resembled "Hurry up". His back involuntarily arched and pushed forward as Sephiroth grabbed him. He really had to concentrate on breathing or else he was going to hyperventilate.

This was the sexiest closet sex he had ever had.

When he thought about it now they only had sex in a bed once... which was a pleasant and disturbing trend.

Sephiroth blinked as he lazily stroked the leaking cock Genesis eagerly tried to push into his face. "I'll take that as a yes," he said in drawl. His hand stopped abruptly at the shaft, squeezing it shut so Genesis wouldn't just come on him (he seemed a bit high-strung) and took the tip in his mouth with a lifted brow.

Genesis pulled in a deep breath and let it out slowly as the warmth surrounded his dick. Dear Gaia, did he love blow jobs. He looked down at the sight of Sephiroth sucking the tip of his cock and it was the best thing in the world.

He put a hand on Sephiroth's head just to balance himself. He didn't want to push Sephiroth and he didn't want to come too quickly either. He grabbed the shelf with his other hand and let out a moan.

He could die now.

Sephiroth took Genesis into his mouth inch by inch, relaxing his throat. His tongue was firmly pressed against the pulsing flesh, caressing it with slick strokes as it slipped further past his lips. Genesis did taste good, which wasn't much of a surprise. Sephiroth observed him, his expression and reaction, entertained by Genesis' bliss. Apparently the redhead was lost in the pleasure that Sephiroth was giving him. The General was torturing him with how slow he went and the pleasure was building. He started to groan and he didn't bother to hold it back. His legs were already starting to become weak. He thrust his hips forward and gripped Sephiroth's head tighter, getting a handful of his silky hair.

"Fuck, Sephiroth," he moaned

Sephiroth might have commented on that hadn't his mouth been so full. He did somewhat reply however, by picking up the pace and holding Genesis' hips steady as they began to move. The costume rustled and Genesis' moans and gasps were highly encouraging. Sephiroth wondered if anyone heard them outside or if he had to make Genesis be louder...

Genesis didn't bother trying to control his voice any longer. It wasn't like he could anymore anyway, now with Sephiroth sucking on him like that. He lifted one his of legs and thrust it over Sephiroth's shoulder which allowed him to lean harder against the shelf. Genesis wouldn't have cared if they were taping this right now. On the contrary: the thought of watching this on tape made his eyes roll back in his head. He was going to ask Lazard to give him a copy of the other incidents so they could watch and re-enact it later...

Sephiroth was holding his hips tight so that he couldn't thrust too hard into the warm mouth but Genesis wanted to. He was so close to coming it wasn't going to take much to push him over the edge at this point.

Was his voice echoing in here?

He really didn't have any control on what he was doing anymore. He had a handful of Sephiroth's hair firmly in one hand and he couldn't control himself as he whimpered the man's name again. Genesis really liked blow jobs. Even though his mind was all over the place ...

Sephiroth took Genesis in deep. The redhead's moans sounded more and more desperate and frequent and the fingers in his hair kept tugging.

It was suspiciously quiet outside, but that didn't really matter. Anyone who'd hear them would think it was a tape or something; they were in a sex shop after all.

The General steadied Genesis' leg on his shoulder and moved his head back, letting an inch of saliva wet cock glide out of his mouth before he sucked it back in. His grip around the shaft loosened, because Genesis seemed close to coming.

And indeed Genesis was done.

He thrust his hips forward as he felt a thrill run through his belly and up his spine. He didn't even give Sephiroth a warning. He was sure his yell was enough to make the man realize that he was coming anyways.

And he came hard.

He howled Sephiroth's name and tugged at his hair harder, not caring that he knew that Sephiroth was going to be pissed about that later. He would wear the trampy little nurse uniform any day if it got him that calibre of blow jobs on a regular basis!

Sephiroth let go as he felt warm semen fill his mouth. He turned his head to spit it onto the floor but his hand stroked Genesis off. That deep blush on his cheeks was just lovely, it went so well with the pink costume.

Genesis let his eyes close for a moment while he recovered.

"You can take over the world if you give blowjobs like that one," he finally gasped out as he let go of Sephiroth's hair, smoothing it back down even though it still looked ruffled and tossed.

Genesis finally looked down at Sephiroth who was still looking up at him and holding his softening cock.

"Nevermind my superior fighting technique," Sephiroth smiled sardonically, though he knew that it was meant as a compliment. "I think we will take this costume then." He set Genesis' foot down and got up. His own cock was still hard, but that would have to wait for later.

Genesis nodded. He was never going to complain to wear the short skirt and awful hat again if Sephiroth asked him to. "And the handcuffs," he said and looked down at the impressive bulge in Sephiroth's pants. "We still have to take care of that problem, don't we?"

"We do." Sephiroth would get off today, he had no doubt about that, but not in this rat's hole of a sex shop. "Why don't you just keep this on," he suggested as he reached for the handcuffs Genesis had dropped and turned to open the door.

Genesis frowned. "As long as I get to wear pants. This dress is drafty and you pay for dinner." He tugged at the hem of the skirt. It covered nothing. His uniform sweater was longer than the skirt! And he really didn't want to walk through the mall, flashing people. Usually Genesis didn't mind a little show in a closet but it wasn't like anyone was peeping this time. On the other hand maybe he could start a new fashion statement with this outfit. The black leather pants wouldn't look too bad with the horrible pinkness... Genesis reached for his clothes that he had tossed aside, very aware as he bent over that his butt stuck out of the dress. He didn't understand how girls did it.

Sephiroth tossed him a look over his shoulder, momentarily distracted by the sight in front of him. He was very tempted to screw it and just screw _Genesis_. The thought of the redhead walking around in that outfit had its appeal, but they would have to explain that to Lazard which wouldn't be worth the trouble. Besides, Sephiroth decided that he would be the only one to see Genesis in that outfit.

"Wear your uniform. I don't need to deal with another one of Lazard' hissy fits."

Genesis raised his eyebrow at that and chuckled at the thought. He had nearly - well totally - forgotten that they were supposed to 'behave' and not make a 'spectacle' of themselves anymore.

Well, it was a closet.

"Right, we are supposed to keep it on the down low," Genesis said as he started to put on his pants. "But I offered. So, I still want dinner. I'm starving," Genesis had his pants around his hips but didn't do it up as he took off the pink nurse outfit.

That was so typically selfish Genesis. Now that he was satiated his mind went to the next one of his needs and he didn't even consider the possibility that just, maybe, Sephiroth wanted to get off too...

"And I want a rainbow unicorn with icing on top," the General retorted dryly, walking up to the counter and smashing the handcuffs on it, effectively making the grinning girl jump.

Genesis didn't sense the tension in Sephiroth as he still fumbled with his shirt and jacket. "I think they have that type of cheesecake at the restaurant at the end of the mall but I heard that it is awfully sweet. They use berry syrup on the cake and a shaved chocolate cone..." He licked his lips at the thought of it. He was getting quite hungry. "We can get it if you are craving sweets and ask for a private room to taste it properly." He let the last word dip as he finally finished fixing his jacket. He bet Sephiroth tasted good with sweets.

"Angeal will take care of this too," Genesis quickly added as he saw Sephiroth reaching for his wallet. He pulled out Angeal's card to pay for the naughty nurse's outfit and the handcuffs. He really hoped Sephiroth would try the latter out on his new bed and headboard tonight.

Genesis also wondered if he would have to wear the dress again.

The General stared at Genesis wordlessly for a few seconds, then he just turned, inwardly rolling his eyes.

"I hate sweets," he declared sardonically as Genesis got his credit card back, together with a neutral looking bag that held their not so neutral purchases.

"Then why bring up sweets?" Genesis said as he put Angeal's credit card back in his wallet. Genesis shook his head and looped his arm around Sephiroth's. "Let's go get something to eat." He smiled at him. "I know I am hungry for a little meat."

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! **


	39. Chapter 39

**39– Unstable **

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Tseng**** and Joseph**** : ** Soyna

**Reno**** and Cloud****: **BMIK

* * *

Tseng was just going to get a cup of coffee. He had a trying day with Rufus who was purposely being a prissy little brat. Well, more than normal and he was behind. He wanted a nice big cup of coffee, finish his work and go home.

As he entered the office kitchen he sniffed the air in the coffee nook and smelled popcorn. Reno was standing whistling by the microwave with a large bowl beside him and a six pack of pop. Tseng frowned at the sight. Reno was supposed to be going through the video feeds, not going to watch movies, as it seemed he was preparing for.

"What are you doing Reno?" he asked as he approached the coffee pot.

Reno bared his teeth in a terrifyingly wide grin and shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth before shoveling the rest into his bowl. "Going through the video feeds, yo." He teetered a bit on his heels as if he was just about to watch a long awaited movie. ''Heard the General and that redheaded guy, Gerhard or what was his name, went to the mall today."

Tseng closed his eyes and counted to ten.

Lazard had told him that he had talked to them and there wasn't going to be any more issues with the two of them.

"The other man is Genesis and why would that feed be so interesting. They were only at the mall," Tseng said. They couldn't be that careless or hard to control, could they?

"Oh, I don't know." Reno blinked innocently as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. Tseng looked alarmed and slightly pissed off, which wasn't good because that meant that Reno's long-awaited video session could be threatened. ''You know, it's just, I been on watch all day and stuff, 's just nice to sit down for a bit, watching the most likely super boring stuff that happens all day long... '' He patted Tseng on the shoulder, discreetly pushing him towards the kitchen door to get rid of him. ''Now you gotta go do whatever stuff you're doing. I got it boss, yo."

Tseng frowned.

"What did you hear? What did they do this time?" Reno had always been good at weasling out the dirty stuff in videos. With the restaurant footage he just had been lucky that it hadn't been Reno that found it but Rude, who promptly sorted it accordingly. Reno would have sold it to the highest bidder.

And the guy had enough snacks to last all night long.

''Nothing." Reno blinked again, twisting a bit under Tseng's strict stare until he finally caved. ''Well, they might have gone to buy a mattress..." He really did want to give details but Tseng would find out sooner or later. „...and paid a little visit to the adult shop."

Eyeing Tseng suspiciously he hoggishly turned his bowl of popcorn away from the Turk. He wouldn't let the grumpy, chronically underfucked man ruin his night full of yummy SOLDIER porn!

"You must be mistaken," Tseng said and was thinking about all the ways that he was going to punish Lazard if those two SOLDIERs were at their sex antics in public again... already.

He looked to Reno who looked like he wanted to bolt and lock himself in the video room.

"I need to see this," Tseng said simply. He was going to grab Lazard by that stupid cravat of his and use it to strangle him while he fucked the man senseless for his carelessness.

Reno didn't try to hide his miserable groan and sulkily trotted after Tseng into the dark room, slamming the door behind him. The light of three screens was cold and sterile as it flickered over their tense faces. There was barely enough room for the two of them in here. Reno snatched a creaking chair, rolled it next to Tseng's and sat down with his bowl, stuffing himself in frustration while at the same time removing his box of tissue dicreetly from the tiny desk the monitors were on.

"Ready?" he asked, unenthused, wanting to start the video and be done with it now. Maybe, if it was good, he could come back later and watch it again, by himself... That thought appeased him a bit.

Tseng sat down and grabbed one of the sodas. He wasn't too fond of them, but he was thirsty and this was not boding well.

"You can start any time now," Tseng said as he focused on the screen. He was not oblivious to what Reno did in this room but he did not want to think about his underling wacking off to people having quickies in closets, hallways and desks. It was quite common within Shin-Ra.

He had to focus on the fact that the SOLDIERs were a PR nightmare and Lazard did not have control on them as he claimed.

Reno pushed the 'on' button.

First there was a boring scene with both SOLDIERs going to a mattress store and there wasn't even any man on man action. Bored, Reno shoved more popcorn into his mouth and watched the two of them bargaining with the clerk.

"See, I told you it's totally boring," he tried, hoping Tseng might leave before it got to the good parts.

Tseng couldn't see anything really wrong with what he was seeing.

Sephiroth look annoyed. Genesis looked like he was flirting with the salesman. A few people were gathered around but it wasn't that big of a show. Maybe he was just being paranoid. Lazard said that he had warned them about their actions.

Of course, he had reports that Sephiroth destroyed his personal training room. He would have to look at those tapes later. "What else did they do?" He took another drink of the pop and motioned for Reno to fast forward the scene as Genesis put his arms around the clerk. "Is this all the footage of them?"

"Almost," Reno lied. "They're just gettin' back to their car," he added in the most harmless tone he could muster.

"What's Genesis wearing? He didn't go into the mall with a hat?" Tseng squinted at the screen to see what looked like a nurse's hat on his head. A pink one to boot.

He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his forehead.

"SOLDIERs are going to be the death of me."

"What?" Reno shifted. They hadn't actualy watched the footage from the store; that was on another disc that Reno had securely put away... in his pocket. "I think he was wearing that all the time. Didn't you see? Man, you are severely overworked, go home now and have some sleep!" He patted Tseng on the shoulder sympathetically and kind of strict. Maybe it'd work.

Tseng was tired but he knew his eyes were not that bad. He didn't say anything as he knew Reno was hiding something from him, but he would get that from him later.

"Where are they going?" Tseng asked as he watched them get into the car but not before Sephiroth gave Genesis a slap on the ass to get him in the car. That did not bode well if Sephiroth was still being public with his 'affection' towards the red haired man.

"Back to headquarters," Reno shrugged. They couldnt look at that material, because it was still being recorded. Well, they probably could, but that was not their task. They were supposed to evaluate the stuff they had recorded up till now. And they had to keep a special eye on Sephiroth and Gerald, because they were making so much trouble... which was good for Reno, because it kept him entertained. If only Tseng would get lost!

"There seems to be a big time gap there," Tseng said as he turned to look at the time stamp and then to Reno who was munching on his popcorn. He was hiding something. Reno was the only Turk that tried all those little tricks on him and it annoyed him to death. It was a good thing the brat was a good Turk or Tseng would have sent him back down to the slums.

"Oh yeah?" Reno stopped chewing and shifted a bit uncomfortably. Tseng's eyes were piercing his skull to the point where he felt a headache coming on. He also seemed pissed off, which wasn't a good thing. Actually, it was pretty scary and Reno lost his nerves, summoning the disc and throwing it at the table.

"Fine, okay, you win yo! Just stop giving me that creepy look!"

Tseng picked up the disc. "Did you watch it yet?"

He slid it into the machine and turned back to Reno. He had no intention of leaving until he saw the tape and whatever else those two pests had been up to... again.

"No ... but they went into an adult shop and spent more than an hour in there, so it must be good," Reno sulked, munching his popcorn loudly as Tseng pressed the 'play' button.

Tseng felt his eye twitch.

He fast forward a few parts as Genesis seemed very comfortable in the store and even seemed to know the clerk. It was a strange macabre dance as he let go of the fast forward and watched Genesis disappear into the closet with a pink nurses outfit ... that included a hat.

Lazard's ass was his.

Reno whistled, as Genesis reappeared, apparently leaving his company speechless. That was a really short skirt, more of an elaborated belt, but it looked incredibly sexy on him, especially as it was accompanied by a light blush. Sephiroth seemed to think so too, as he pushed the redhead back into the closet and followed.

"Whoa, he's going to get it," the Turk grinned, leaning forward and forgetting for a moment that he was in the presence of his unamused superior.

Tseng put a hand over his eyes and sighed.

"We don't have feed for inside the closet, do we?" Tseng doubted that they did because it looked like it was a storage closet, not a changing room. The girl at the counter was soon pressed against the door and listening to what was going on inside.

Tseng could imagine what they were doing in there.

This was going to be a PR nightmare. He was going to blame Lazard for not being able to keep a tighter leash on his SOLDIERs. The thought of putting Lazard in a leash was a very pleasant idea actually, and he would have to remember to borrow one of Dark Nation's next time he visited and had a talk with the dear Director.

"Actually ..." Reno piped up but then shut his mouth. They could hack into the cameras of the shop, they had a few of their own. But it wasn't very wise to tell Tseng that, it would only spoil Reno's fun. "We don't," he muttered instead.

Tseng hummed and watched the tape for a moment more before he fast forwarded to see Sephiroth and Genesis come out of the closet. Genesis looking flushed and was still wearing the hat and Sephiroth looking a little flustered as they paid for their purchases.

"At least it wasn't too public," Tseng muttered. Maybe they had calmed down a little. Still, they shouldn't be going into the sex shops. At least not Sephiroth. Genesis was known to be a little flamboyant but that was why he had such a large following in his fan clubs. It would be a nightmare to explain why Sephiroth was going into a sex shop with the wildfire Genesis.

"Yeah, see nothing bad happened," Reno grinned, finishing his popcorn. He would definitely hack into the shop's cameras later to watch the missing footage in the closet. Genesis had looked very happy when they emerged back into the shop.

He leaned back and stretched his arms over his head till the bones cracked. "So, those two an item or what?"

Tseng thought about that for a moment. Those two had been spending a lot of time together... but that footage he saw of Sephiroth with the blond told him that it wasn't a committed relationship and he was pretty sure that if Genesis had a chance, he would fuck anything that was in his line of sight.

"I don't understand them," Tseng finally contended.

Reno frowned but didn't push any further. He couldn't care less what they were up to. As long as it wasn't affecting him and his job, that was. "So, you gonna sit here all night then? Nothing important to do?"

Tseng let out a sigh and glanced at the tissue box. He didn't want to know what else Reno watched in here and now he needed to push off some of his frustration. He stood from his chair and shook his head.

"I expect a full report on everything in the morning. A clean report," Tseng added. He had always thought those stains were food stains on the paperwork that Reno submitted. Now he wasn't so sure. "I am going to blow off some steam."

Now, it was just a matter of deciding which of the blonds he wanted to play with.

* * *

"How much longer?" Cloud shifted nervously in the locker room, rubbing his knees as if he desperately needed to pee. Which he did, but he was on watch and couldn't leave until Joseph was done bleaching Genesis' jacket. The tampon and glue action had been very successful, but just to be on the safe side (and because it was fun) they decided to go further.

Getting access to the locker rooms had proven surprisingly easy, and the area was vacated for now, but it was just a matter of time until someone stopped by and they better be done then ...

"You want it pink or white?" Joseph said as he admired his handy work. It was a horrible shade of pink right now. Genesis was going to flip out at the sight of this jacket. His pride and joy reduced to pink leather... It did look rather horrible. Cloud seemed so anxious to get back at Genesis. Joseph wasn't complaining though. He got to take a pair of Angeal's socks from his locker. He was surprised that the Firsts didn't lock up their stuff... but then, who would be stupid enough to steal from the First Class SOLDIERs.

He chuckled as he showed the jacket to Cloud. "I like how this is looking right here."

Coud was amazed. "That's awesome!" he piped, forgetting for a moment that they were supposed to be quiet as he circled Joseph and the jacket and admired the outrageous neon pink colour of the jacket. His phone buzzed and he distractedly pulled it out but was startled when he saw that he got a message from the Silver Elite fanclub. He quickly read the message and his bright smile was fading as he learned that just now at his very happy moment of victory and superiority, Genesis had been spotted with his lover in the shopping mall.

"This is not nearly enough," he announced flatly, looking at the jacket.

"Not enough?" Joseph hung the jacket over a nearby rack to let it dry. "What happened now?" He crossed his arms and looked at his friend. Former meek and shy Cloud had turned into a devil since he started with this so called "dating" with Sephiroth.

Not that he was complaining because it was rather fun pulling pranks on First Class SOLDIERS that could kill him on a whim.

Cloud's jaw clenched as he put away the cellphone and stood between the lockers, looking helpless and frustrated. But he wouldn't cry. It didn't have to mean anything. Maybe it was just a distraction technique. Yes, that had to be it! Sephiroth just went to the mall with Genesis to distract from his and Cloud's relationship!

"Probably nothing," he finally muttered. "I just think it's fun to do more."

Joseph shook his head. Cloud was having a lot of run in's with the First Class lately. He still had a lot of doubt that Sephiroth and Cloud had dated. You didn't _date_ a First Class: you were used and tossed aside.

Joseph wished Angeal would use him and toss him aside. He could live with that. It appeared Cloud could not, though. But Joseph could run with it. It was fun pulling these pranks and no one would ever think some lowly cadets were doing this. "I have my hair dye. We should put some of the powder in his towels so he looks like a smurf after a shower!"

That seemed to cheer up Cloud a bit at least. He nodded, a faint smile reappearing back to his lips. He just needed to be more forceful, claim his territory. Of course Sephiroth was popular, he had known that from the beginning. But it was worth fighting for.

"Yeah, and then let's go grab something to eat, I'm starving."

Joseph went over to his bag and pulled out a box of his hair dye as Cloud handed him the 'special towels' that Genesis had in his locker. They were monogrammed and everything, which was strange in itself.

"You really are pissed off at Genesis, aren't you?" Joseph asked as he opened the towels carefully. He was well used to how he handled his hair dye and knew that it would take awhile to get off of the skin if it stayed on long.

"He's just annoying ... and desperate," Cloud muttered, as he watched Joseph closely. He could pick up a few tricks there and since Genesis was at the mall it was unlikely that someone came into the locker room, thus he didn't need to keep watch that closely.

This time, Genesis would really get it.

Joseph shook his head as he folded them back up. "Here, put these back in his locker, but we have to dry the coat before we put it in there," he said. "If he finds out that this is you, he is going to set your ass on fire."

"No, he won't," Cloud replied stubbornly, his confidence in Sephiroth protecting him unwavering. He put the towels back into the locker, then grabbing the jacket and holding it underneath a hand dryer that was next to the sinks. They couldn't stay in here forever.

"How do you plan on getting through to Angeal?" he then asked curiously.

"I have no idea!" Joseph said and threw his hands up in the air. "Angeal is so honourable, hot and honourable. He only seems to be interested in Zack. Zack, Zack, Zack! I need to be as good as Zack before he will notice me."

Joseph knew that he was out of his league, but couldn't help but dream.

"I would love to see him get out of the shower once. I would have fantasies for years if I can get a good look at his package," Joseph said dreamily.

Cloud blushed at the blatant statement. "Well, we will have to get that for you then ... somehow." In all honesty, even though he liked Joseph a lot he didn't think that the boy could compete with Zack. And he knew that Zack was really in love with Angeal - it wasn't just a crush for Zack. So he didn't know who to root for. He had a suspicion that Angeal would be more interested in Zack, if he was interested in anyone at all. But they could at least try to get a picture of naked Angeal for Joseph ...

Joseph sighed. "That would be great. I bet he's really thick. A real nice handful. Do you think he has hair on his chest? How long do you think his treasure trail is?" Joseph never even saw a picture of Angeal without a shirt. He was always in uniform and it was very frustrating for him. He wanted to know more about Angeal and stealing pens and his socks just wasn't going to last long.

"I don't know, if you like I can ask Zack about it," Cloud blurted, as he fought with the jacket and the hand blower. He caught himself too late and threw Joseph an apologetic look after an awkward pause. "Sorry."

Joseph glared at Cloud. "You knew! Well, you better get Zack to take a naked picture of that wonderful hunk of man meat for all the trouble we are going through to make Genesis' life miserable. Not an ass shot, but a dick shot. I want to know what he looks like." Joseph ran his fingers through his hair. "I should have known that you knew something was up if you are taking it from Sephiroth."

"Sorry," Cloud mumbled again, finally taking the dry jacket back to the locker. "I'll make sure you'll get it." He just had to work out a way to make Zack get one for him.

"I think we should leave now," he finally whispered, stealing a glance at the door. They'd been in here far too long already.

"Darn right you will," Joseph mumbled. "And you will buy me more hair dye. I don't want my roots showing. Now let's get out of here before we get caught."


	40. Chapter 40

**40– Unstable **

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Angeal: ** Soyna

**Zack: **BMIK

* * *

Angeal was bogged down with paperwork again. He had heard of Genesis' appearance and the brief moment that he spent at his desk. He was curious as to who put all the tampons in there and was rather irked that all the reports were glued together.

But he didn't let it bother him for long. He kept thinking about Zack.

They had to go their separate was as they each had jobs to do for the day.

Angeal promised him a good meal for the evening. It felt so rushed but he wanted Zack so bad. Not just the fooling around that they had been doing so far. That was great and all, but it wasn't enough. He WANTED Zack and he knew that Zack wanted him. Every movement the boy made told him that.

Was it too quick?

He usually talked to Genesis about things like this. Of course Genesis would tell him to go for it. He was still mad at him for corrupting Zack like that, but ...

He knew Genesis didn't mean any real harm with it. He just didn't look at sex the way Angeal did. Genesis enjoyed it a lot and would have it with whomever he wanted to. Genesis didn't see himself as a tramp, but as someone enjoying his life. He hoped that now that he was with Sephiroth, he would stop his sleeping around and of course keep his hands off Zack.

Zack.

He had hardly done any of his work.

He wanted Zack and that was all he could think of: that naked young man screaming his name... he had to stop thinking about him if he was going to be able to walk out of his office without a raging hard on.

Zack wasn't able to do any work either. He was actually supposed to finish a report from his last mission. And do some training.

But he couldn't do it.

He kept staring at the clock at the wall, counting the seconds passing by till evening, and their dinner. Zack wondered what they woud have to eat. Hopefully each other. Angeal wanted to cook for him, so Zack was very excited. No one had ever cooked dinner for him. Well, except for his mom, but that didn't count.

In the end Zack kept doing squats till time was up, because he couldn't concentrate on anything, anyways. At least he ran back to his room, had a long shower, took extra care to style his hair and then just slipped into a shirt and comfortable pants that would be easy to get out of.

He was twenty minutes early, managed to wait another 5 minutes in the hallway until he couldn't hold out anymore and pounded against the door of Angeal's apartment.

Angeal jumped at the pounding. That could only be Zack.

He couldn't believe that he was nervous. He walked a little quicker than he normally walked and opened the door to see Zack standing there. He wanted nothing more than to sweep him into his arms and drag him off to the bedroom, but Angeal chastised himself for thinking like Genesis. The boy looked even better than before and Angeal wanted nothing more than to ravish him.

He was really starting to think like Genesis.

"C-come in Zack," he said and was embarrassed that his voice cracked.

"Thanks." Zack stepped into the apartment a bit awkwardly. He wasn't sure if he should make a move, hug or even kiss Angeal, but he didn't want to take a risk, so he refrained, hoping Angeal would do something.

"Sorry I'm early." The puppy scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's perfectly fine. It's nearly done," Angeal said as he moved back to let his guest in. "Make yourself comfortable and I will bring you some tea," he said and felt so lame.

Genesis was right. He was acting all motherly, but instead of grabbing that squat toned ass, he watched it walk towards the living room and sit on the couch. He caught himself staring and went into the kitchen to get the tea that he had just offered and to check on the roasted chicken that he was ready to pull out of the oven.

"Smells very good." Zack sat down on the couch, sniffing the air and trying to not show his disappointment too much at the lack of intimacy. The couch seemed too big now as he sat there all by himself, waiting or Angeal to come back.

Suddenly he went stiff, and not in the good way. Maybe this wasn't a romantic date at all. Maybe this was a break-up dinner? Not that they were actually together (were they?), but maybe Angeal had changed his mind.

Zack felt very cold and panicked all of a sudden and his hands began shaking, as he shoved them into his pockets to hide it.

Angeal fumbled in the kitchen. He should have ordered in. Zack was sitting on the couch and he just wanted to go over there and kiss him, but he didn't want to seem overeager like he did early in the day. He shouldn't have jumped poor Zack. The boy must think that Angeal was some sort of pervert for acting like that ... even though he didn't seem to mind the attention. Angeal was just not good at this sort of thing.

"Two sugars?" he called.

Zack didn't trust his voice and the lump in his throat made it hard to speak anyways, so he just nodded. Of course Angeal couldn't see that in the kitchen, so he croaked a shaky "Yeah." He didn't want the tea. By now he was so sick with anxiety that he'd probably just throw it up right away.

Angeal hurried with the tea and walked back into the living room with a large mug of it. He smiled brightly but stopped short when he saw the face of the young man looking like he was about to burst into tears.

He wished he could talk to Genesis about this sort of thing. What did he do wrong? Why did he make Zack cry? He quickly put the cup on the table and swooped in beside Zack and pulled him into his arms. "What's wrong? Did you have a bad day? I should have asked you about your day. Don't cry, Zack. Did I do something? Zack?"

Zack bit down on his lower lip to keep it from wobbling and angrily wiped at his eyes to brush away the wetness there because he couldn't believe that he was one inch short of breaking into tears! What would Angeal think of him? He wasn't one to cry easily, and despite his air-headed attitude at times he could be surprisingly level-headed, calm and mature when it came to solving issues and problems.

But this was just a bit too much for him.

He swallowed, looking away, clearing his throat, but when he spoke he still sounded as if he was choking (dammit!).

"You ... You're not going to break up with me, are you?" He just stole a quick glance at Angeal, before looking away again, trying to keep his composure, but it was _so_hard.

Angeal was a little stunned at first at what to say. Why would Zack think he was going to break up with him? There was no way that he wanted to break up with him. "No!" He finally blurted and grabbed Zack's face in his hands. "All I could think about all day was you and how much I wanted you. I never want to be without you again. I didn't realize until lately how much I needed you."

He spoke quickly and he didn't realize what he said until he said it.

"I need you, Zack," he finally said slowly.

"Really?" Zack's eyes grew round and now he couldn't keep his lip from wobbling anymore. Unable to hold back he threw himself against Angeal's chest, clinging to the man's shirt and sniffled violently. This time they were tears of joy though.

"Me too! I thought about you all day too, I couldn't even get that damn report done and now I got a muscle ache from doing all the squats and I need you too, so much!"

Angeal laughed as he stroked the back of his lover.

Lover.

Had he ever used that word before? He didn't think so.

"I fretted all day with the thoughts that I scared you off with rushing everything," Angeal said. He pulled Zack from his chest. "Why don't we both go in the kitchen, finish up dinner and then I can work out some of those sore muscles from all those squats."

Zack sniffled, embarrassed that he had stained Angeal's good shirt with his tears and snot. He nodded and managed a hiccup interrupted, "I'd love that." Wiping his nose he got up, his belly making a deep growling noise that Zack quickly clasped his hands over it to keep it quiet. He had forgotten to eat and now he was hungry, kind of. "Sorry," he grinned sheepishly, sniffling again.

Angeal smiled at him. "Yes. Let's get you fed." Angeal kissed his forehead and stoked his hair. He pulled away from him. "Bring your tea," he said and smiled down at Zack. "It is all done; we just got to put it on plates."

"It smells really good," Zack praised eagerly as he followed Angeal into the kitchen with his tea cup in hand. The table ws already set and it looked amazing. There was a candle and napkins and it all looked very sophisticated and romantic. Zack hadn't expected that and now he felt a bit silly for thinking that Angeal would abandon him. His mentor had gone out of his way to cook that awesome meal and Zack had to ruin it by throwing a fit.

Angeal could see Zack's eyes going over everything and a small frown started to form again. He wanted to stop that. He reached around and pulled Zack into a gentle hug. "Do you want to strain the vegetables for me and then we can feed you."

The quicker they ate, the quicker he could get him in the bedroom. His thoughts were just on seeing Zack naked again and having him completely. Angeal was going to make sure that Zack never had a reason to cry again.

Zack nodded and did as he was told. Though he was hungry there was also a lot of sexual tension in the air, that went through him and had him on the edge. He couldn't stop looking at Angeal' s body when he moved or his lips when he spoke. Finally they sat down and started the delicious meal Angeal had cooked.

Angeal was pleased to see that Zack ate well. They smiled at each other but they ate quickly. He couldn't help but want Zack. He wanted Zack and he wanted him quickly. Angeal only finished half his meal before he put his napkin on his plate, stood up and walked around to Zack. He was a little unsure now that he made a bold move and cleared his throat. "I am rather full and would like some desert."

He blushed at his own boldness.

"Oh yeah, me too!" Zack was quick to hurriedly clean his mouth with his napkin and throw it on the plate. He looked up at Angeal expectantly, a bit shy too.

"So what's for desert? You didn't make your famous apple pie, did you?"

Angeal smirked and whispered in his ear. "I do have some apple flavoured lube." He took Zack's ear into his mouth and raked his teeth over it before pulling back and looking at a very stunned looking Zack. Zack was so adorable and cute when he was dense.

At that Zack's legs instantly turned into jelly and he felt his stomach drop funnily. There was no way he could have prevented the moan that spilled from the very pit of his soul.

Was this really conservative, serious old Angeal he was dealing with? Not that Zack was complaining, far from it!

"Where's the bedroom?" he just groaned, pressing himself against his mentor.

Angeal laughed, "Forgot already?" He held him tight and reached around to grab his ass. He could feel how excited the boy was already. He didn't remember being so high strung and horny when he was younger, but he wasn't going to complain, instead starting to drag the stunned young man towards the bedroom.

He wanted to see Zack naked again and wanted to feel him. He wanted him.

"I'm not sure I can remember anything," Zack mumbled, pressing his tight buttocks into Angeal's big, strong palms. His head was swimming and the pressure spreading through his body robbed him of any coherent thought. Just a few minutes ago he thought it was all going to end and now he was stumbling through Angeal's bedroom door, seeking the man's lips for a hungry, fierce kiss!

Angeal returned the brutal kiss and started to grabble with Zack's clothes as they stumbled to the bed. He needed to see Zack naked and needy again and he wanted it now. He wanted to do so many things to him that he didn't understand his own thoughts clearly.

"Naked," Angeal demanded into his mouth before pushing him on the bed. "Now." He fumbled with his own clothing as he desperately wanted to press himself against that warm young body again.

"Ohhh..." Zack felt like melting into the mattress but he had a task to fulfil and thus he dizzily fumbled with his clothes to get them off ASAP. He had never seen Angeal so demanding! Of course in training he could be strict when he gave his orders on how Zack had to move or hold his sword, but it was nothing like this! Now Angeal wasn't controlled or calm at all, and the need Zack could see in his eyes sent shivers down his spine.

He was out of his clothes in no time, just throwing them aside and holding his hand out to his mentor, because he wanted to touch him, feel him, and become one with him

Angeal was amazed at how quickly Zack removed his clothing and he lay there reaching out to him. He fumbled with his boxers quickly as the last of his clothing to be removed and looked at Zack for a moment. Angeal wondered how he had resisted him for so long, seeing him so needy and wanton. Zack was everything to him at the moment.

He moved to cover Zack's body and could feel the heat rising off of him. He crashed his mouth against his as he wrapped his arms around the puppy to bring him closer. Angeal wanted to feel every part of him and from the pressure he felt poking at his stomach, he was sure that he would.

"Angeal," Zack moaned, arching up into his mentor's -now lover's- warm, naked body. They hadn't had that much skin to skin contact yet and it was just amazing. Zack hadn't known that a simple touch could feel so good, so fulfilling both physically and mentally. And there was yet so much to come.

"I want to feel you," he demanded in an odd mixture of shyness and bold need, but he hoped Angeal would understand.

Angeal growled and sucked on his neck. He wanted him. He wanted him so quick but Zack had not been with anyone before so he had to be careful with him. "You will," he said as he moved a hand down to feel how eager Zack was. He was so warm and fit his hand so right. He gave his cock one quick tug and didn't dare do more. He was so eager and Angeal liked that.

Wanted everything about him.

But he needed to calm him down and prepare him.

"Do you trust me?" Angeal asked.

Zack gasped and bucked his hips, to make his cock glide through Angeal's palm smoothly. He could have come and he would have, if it hadn't been for a bit of anxiety keeping him at bay. Angeal probably expected them to have sex, like real sex... with penetration and all, not just fooling around. And Zack wanted that too, he wanted to be as close to Angeal as he could and he wanted to explore that new territory with no one else. Also he trusted Angeal blindly.

But it still was a bit scary, even though Zack told himself that he was being silly.

"Of course I trust you," Zack replied earnestly, looking Angeal in the eye with unconditional faith that bordered a bit on naivety.

Angeal smiled as he came in for a kiss. He kept his passion at bay as he gave the kiss and let his tenderness show all the way through. He was going to make it good for him and he had to take the edge off a bit.

"I'm going to get the lube," Angeal said. He hated the word lube. It sounded so crude and kind of crass to his ears when other said it. He tried to keep his tone low and reassuring. He could see there was a little hesitation in Zack's eyes but there was so much more eagerness. Angeal just had to remember that Zack was his now and they didn't have to rush anything.

He moved off the warm body and reached for the bottle that was sitting on his night stand. He had placed it there earlier in anticipation of this evening.

"Okay." Zack couldn't help the grin. Of all the words he would never have dreamed of hearing Angeal say 'lube' was pretty close to the top of the list. It got a bit chilly when Angeal moved and it also gave Zack time to gather his wits and calm down a bit. He watched Angeal's tight, muscular body as it moved smoothly, the hard muscles flexing underneath his skin.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked, tilting his head in question. He really had trouble keeping still.

Angeal grabbed the bottle and blinked for a few times as he thought about all the things that he wanted his student to do. Whimper, whine, beg and scream his name came to mind. He shook his head to get those thought replaced with what he was going to do.

"Move up on the bed a bit," he said as he thought about the best way to prepare Zack. He looked so delightfully excited with his member bouncing against his stomach as he wiggled up on the bed.

Angeal would get all the things he wanted out of the puppy soon enough. He licked his lips as he hovered over the younger man before leaning down to kiss him again. "If I do anything to hurt you, you have to tell me to slow down." He pressed his lips at Zack's throat and started to move down his body, making sure to taste every part of him as he did so.

"Okay." Zack thought his voice sounded a bit weak, equally so from lust and anxiousness. But he did trust Angeal, and Angeal would never ever hurt him; Zack was profoundly convinced of that. Remembering this calmed him down a lot to a point where he wriggled his ass a bit suggestively and curiously watched Angeal working his way down his body, that magic tongue of his licking over the goose bumps that covered Zack's entire skin.

Angeal reached his belly button and kissed the small dent in his stomach and looked up at Zack who looked like he was in bliss.

He placed the lube beside his hip for easy reach as he then reached between his legs. He loved the feel of Zack's skin and his member. He palmed it gently with the heel of his hand, rubbing the cap of his cock. He stroked it in that manner a few times, to allow his fingers to roam over his balls and reach the small opening that was hidden between Zack's legs.

Zack tensed just a little bit when he was gently prodded down there and then spread his legs encouragingly. His heart was racing like mad, but with Angeal touching him just so it felt incredibly good. Zack needed to occupy his hands too, thus one of them grabbed the sheets and the other stroked through Angeal's dark, silky hair.

Angeal looked up as the fingers threaded through his hair and saw how delightfully Zack was responding. He kissed his stomach and watched every muscle twitch as he kept the motion and gentle massage of his student's cock and entrance. Despite the reaction Angeal didn't push in yet, though, as he was going to have to get the lube first.

He had to release Zack's cock to get the bottle, still looking up at Zack to make sure that he was really okay with this. The look on his young face told Angeal that he was, thus he flipped the cap open deftly with his hand and then repositioned himself. He had to move so that Zack was no longer able to put his hand through his hair but that would change soon. First Angeal had to warm up the lube as he rubbed his fingers together. His eyes were drawn to the weeping cock that seemed to be begging for attention with his every move and twist.

He judged the lube to be warm enough as he lay down again and put his hand in the similar position as before but rubbing his now slick fingers over Zack's cock and surrounding his entrance with the substance.

"That feels good," Zack breathed encouragingly, smiling. His hips had started a slow, sensual rhythm of their own, in sync with Angeal's movements. The lube was nicely warm, and it felt slick. It also made his skin feel the sensation of being touched double as intense and more trembles rippling through Zack's body.

Angeal hummed as he continued those movements for a little while more seeing how relaxed Zack was becoming and how his body was moving.

He moved his hand so that it was lower now and put more pressure on the entrance that he so desperately wanted to be inside. Angeal was hurting already with want and need but knew that he couldn't rush this situation. Hence he lowered his head to kiss the top of Zack's penis and watched it twitch with delight, then pressed his slick finger with more pressure as he licked his student's cock to distract him from the fact that he was pushing harder. Angeal hoped that he wasn't going to hurt Zack.

Zack clenched his teeth as he felt the intrusion. It didn't hurt, but it wasn't terribly comfortable either. Angeal provided enough distraction though, as he paid more attention to Zack's tense cock, and the younger man relaxed a bit.

"That feels nice," he smiled encouragingly, not sure what he was supposed to say in such a situation.

Angeal looked up and made sure that he wasn't hurting Zack and the boy seemed okay. The first class SOLDIER sucked on his cock gently and started to move his finger in and out of him, moving a little deeper with each stroke. He pressed into Zack and had to remind himself not to rush it. He wanted to make sure that Zack enjoyed it; he didn't want him to be scared of sex after this.

Angeal pushed a little deeper with his finger and searched for the spot that would make the puppy scream for him.

He felt like a pervert thinking like this... Zack certainly brought out his more feral side.

Zack could feel that finger move further inside him, stroking his soft flesh there, but it still felt weird so he concentrated on Angeal's mouth wrapped tightly around his pulsing member. Thus he was taken totally off-guard, when suddenly that finger touched a little bundle of nerves deep inside him, which made him arch up from the bed and moan loudly and deeply, his whole being twisting in a dance of pleasure.

Angeal smiled around the cock in his mouth and stilled his finger. "Does that feel good?" he whispered as he curled his finger again and watched Zack's whole body move as if it was on fire. The moan was the best sound in the world. The puppy was so _responsive_. The older man didn't wait for an answer as he went back to sucking on the boy's cock and moving his finger inside of him. He wanted Zack to be really relaxed before he entered him and the best way to get him to relax was to have him come and Zack didn't look like he was too far off from that.

And indeed Zack had a hard time forming a coherent thought, and he was busy moaning and trashing on the bed, but he still managed a breathless "Yes, yes, feels so good! More!"

He didn't want to sound that needy, but he was. He really had been reduced to a bundle of pleasure and lust and he needed Angeal to do more, to come closer!

Angeal curled his finger on the spot and wondered if he could fit another one in. He didn't think that Zack was going to last much longer like this so he increased sucking on his wonderfully shaped penis. He still had to ask the boy why he trimmed himself the way he did - not that he was going to complain about it or anything. He just didn't think that teenage boys thought of manscaping as a normal routine.

Zack's body was shaking with pleasure and he doubted the boy was going to last much longer. He started to push his second finger inside, and deep throated him.

Zack didn't even get to warn Angeal. It was just that one second he felt like he couldn't take the level of pressure, pleasure and restlessness anymore and then something just shifted, took over and he was gone. He thought he heard someone scream (that someone being him, most likely) and then he was exploding into a super nova of bliss and happiness.

Angeal stopped his fingers from moving for a moment and swallowed the come that his lover had released into his mouth. He let him settle down into calmer whimpers and the cock was completely soft in his mouth before he released it.

"Relaxed now?" he said. During Zack's orgasm he had pushed both fingers inside of him. He started to stretch him by scissoring and trying to avoid the treasure spot inside of him. Angeal was hurting too bad as he wanted to thrust into Zack and make him come again. He looked so delightful after an orgasm hit him. And he wanted to make that happen again, but he still had to make sure that Zack wouldn't be hurt by entering him.

"I want you so much, Zack," Angeal growled as he kept up his finger work. He kissed the boy's quivering belly and worked at his entrance with his fingers. He wondered if he needed to put in three but wasn't sure. He probably should, but three fingers were a lot.

"I want you too." Zack had the biggest smile on his face, that looked a bit goofy, because he was still drugged on adrenaline and endorphins. His body felt pleasantly heavy, but there was still a bit of restlessness, some sexual energy and lust for Angeal that hadn't be drained completely.

Zack's vision was a bit blurred too, being dizzy at the rims, but to him Angeal looked like the most beautiful person at the moment. He actually felt like crying a bit with happiness, but that would totally have ruined the mood, so he just reached out, trying to touch Angeal's face.

His lover's fingers were still inside him and it didn't feel weird now. It felt strangely as if they belonged there, and Zack stretched a bit, his smile widening. They weren't done yet, he knew that, but after that first taste of what they could experience together, he couldn't wait to see more!

"How about you have me now?"

Angeal growled and just about threw Zack over on his stomach and took him. Such innocent words... "Soon," Angeal grunted as he pushed his finger deeper inside. He was a lot more relaxed now and he was moving a lot more easily as he spread his fingers apart inside Zack. He looked over to the end table and wished he had grabbed the condom so that he would be ready to take Zack sooner.

"I'll be ready in a moment," Angeal said as he took his finger out of Zack and moved quickly to the end table to grab the small red Shin-Ra issue condom packet. He was shaking quite a bit as he opened it and placed it over his throbbing cock. He couldn't believe how wound up Zack made him. He had to take a couple deep breaths to control himself as Zack lay there with himself exposed and with expectant puppy eyes.

Zack stretched, lamenting the lack of Angeal inside him but watched curiously, as Angeal opened the condom package carefully, set the translucent thing atop his dick and pulled it down to coat his erection. It was an incredibly sexy sight and all of a sudden, Zack didn't feel sleepy anymore at all. Instead, he rolled on his belly, propping his chin on his palm and watching intently, feeling his erection half hardening again.

Angeal looked at Zack as he looked at him anxiously and his blue eyes were fixated on his cock. He made sure the condom was on correctly and looked at Zack in that adorable position. He was conflicted in how he should do this. Should he ask him to roll over, turn around or present his ass to him? It was such a hard decision but since it was Zack's first time, he asked "What position do you want?"

"Uhm... I don't know? Which position is good?" Zack tilted his head, expectantly smiling at Angeal, but his eyes kept wandering down to that marvellous, latex-wrapped cock that stood proudly from between his legs. Angeal had more experience, so he trusted him to find a good one

The tilt of his head make Zack look like a puppy even more. Angeal smiled as he moved to kiss him quickly. "Turn around," he whispered and "stay on your knees and put your butt in the air."

Zack nodded and eagerly pushed himself to his knees, turning around as he was told, and sticking his white, bare ass into the air. He craned his neck to look at Angeal, his bottom wriggling a bit as he did so. "Like this?" he blinked innocently, eager to please.

Angeal growled and nodded. He grabbed the boy's hips. How could he turn down such an offer? "Just like that." He lined himself and took a deep breath as he nudged himself inside the utter and complete bliss. He kept it slow because he didn't want to hurt him and had to hold his breath.

It was perfect.

Zack gritted his teeth as he felt the tip of Angeal's cock bump against his hole and then slip inside. The condom was richly lubed too, and Angeal had prepared him well, but it still hurt a bit. Zack kept quiet though, because it really wasn't that bad and he didn't want to spoil the fun.

Angeal felt heavy as he leaned against Zack's back, and it was a wonderful feeling. Zack felt embraced and safe and their warm, smooth skin just tingled wonderfully against each other.  
The discomfort slowly subsided, and Zack pushed back a bit, trying to look at Angeal's face. "I'm good," he whispered, for some reason thinking that it was not appropriate to speak too loud in such a situation.

Angeal kissed his shoulder as he straightened up so that he gripped his nimble hips and started to move. Slowly at first, enjoying every little inch as he pulled out and pushed back in. He growled deep in his throat as he refrained from thrusting hard and just taking him. He pulled almost all the way out before he went back in.

"Zack," he moaned his name as he started to speed up. It had been so long since he had sex he forgot how good it felt to be inside someone that willingly gave themselves to him.*

"A-Angeal, that feels good," Zack panted, his fingers curling around the sheets again. He couldn't believe it that he was really here, doing this with Angeal, but he _was_ and it felt incredible. "A-I'm so h-happy, how shall I move? I can d-do something," he rambled in between moans, because he felt the need to say something, he just couldn't keep quiet when he was excited like that. He needed to externalize the pressure.

Angeal spoke through clenched teeth, "Do what feels natural." Zack was the most erotic thing he had ever seen in his life as he continued to pump into the warm and now wiggling body. Zack was never one to stay still for long and had shown remarkable restraint. "Enjoy it." He added as he gripped his hips tighter, lifting him just a little higher so he could go deeper into his body.

Oh, Zack was enjoying it very much! But he was eager, and despite the pleasure, it felt a bit awkward to move. That changed when Angeal began to hit that little spot inside Zack that had him arch and moan again. All of a sudden his body just moved on its own, pushing back at Angeal and trying to get him deeper inside, to go harder and faster.

"L-like this?" he gasped, closing his eyes as a violent tremor went through his oversensitive, sweating body

Angeal clenched his teeth together and nodded. He couldn't speak anymore. He was concentrating on how Zack was looking and wanting him to come again before he finally did. He gripped those hips harder as Zack started to move with him and he couldn't help but pick up the pace to what must be a painful level but Zack sure didn't seem to mind as his noises made it harder for him to hold back.

He could only grunt and fuck the willing body harder.

Angeal drove into him relentlessly, the loud echo of his hard body slapping against Zack's echoing in the puppy's ears. The raw need and lust was radiating from Angeal in warm, fast waves that engulfed Zack completely, taking him higher and higher until he finally couldn't hold back anymore. It felt as if he was falling endlessly until finally he was pulled up and thrown back into the air. There was no better way for him to compare that feeling of excitement in his belly and then any coherent thought was just washed away anyway.

Zack went rigid and stock still, his jaw dropping, his eyes growing wide and glassy as his warm semen hit the sheets again.

Angeal knew he was pushing too hard and for a moment, when Zack went still he thought he hurt him until he felt how tightly his cock was being squeezed and how even though Zack's outward appearance was still there was nothing still inside of him.

He gave two more deep thrusts into that sweet heat and that had him undone. Angeal gripped the boy's hips tightly to keep him pressed close to him as he emptied himself into the condom. He bowed over as his stomach twisted and sent shocks through his body so that he was cocooning Zack. He could feel the happiness rolling off his young body as he pushed a few more times for good measure with his softening cock inside of him. "Damn, Zack," he whispered. "You know how to turn me wild." He kissed his neck and held him in that position as he wasn't quite willing to leave it just yet.

Zack collapsed on the bed, as his knees and arms were jelly and wouldn't support him anymore and for once he was quiet, his arm slipping around Angeal's to hold him tightly, clinging to him. There wasn't anything to say. He was basking in perfect happiness and no words could convey that, so he didn't even try but enjoyed the closeness with his lover.

* * *

Oh yeah, they are happy. Zack is beside himself with glee, of course.

And today is mah b-day so wish me a **happy birthday!** Keep the author happy so the updates will keep coming... (which they will) I have some editing to do to get the next chapters ready to go, dears, but there is so much more to come!

Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed it! Look at that 40 chapters of silliness and smuttiness ... hopefully enjoyable silliness and smuttiness. Laters folks Laters!


	41. Chapter 41

**Unstable **

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Genesis and Tseng: ** Soyna  
**Sephiro****th and Lazard: **BMIK

* * *

The way back from the mall was quiet. They hit rush hour, the streets were crowded with cars and tired, easily irritated drivers that honked and screamed at each other through their opened windows. Sephiroth didn't bother, he followed his own traffic code and used the pavement as his street. It was always amusing to see people screaming and cursing until they recognized him and shut up in awe. They probably thought he was on an emergency mission and gave way to his car willingly. And he kind of was; Sephiroth needed to fuck.

Eventually they made it to the parking garage of ShinRa headquarters.

"Get the bags," the General said, closing the car door and walking up to the elevator. They still had unfinished business and he wasn't willing to wait any longer.

"I am not a maid!" Genesis yelled as he still sat in the car even though he was gathering up the bags from where they stuffed them in the back seat of the car. He really didn't want to lose those handcuffs. Thankfully, Sephiroth didn't see the maid outfit or else he would be forced to wear that. The nurse one was bad enough, even though it certainly seemed that Sephiroth liked it enough.

"Doesn't even open the door for me," Genesis muttered under his breath as he kicked the door open and saw Sephiroth waiting impatiently at the elevator for him.

"Hurry up," Sephiroth snapped, holding the elevator doors open as Genesis walked up to him, trying to not lose any of the bags he had stuffed under his arms.

As soon as he was in the General closed the doors and the cabin went up. Quiet, boring elevator music drifted from the speakers. Outside the sun had begun to set, painting the horizon with a lazy orange light that sifted into the glass cabin. They went to the first floor and the city came into sight.

Suddenly an ingenious idea hit the General's mind and his face went blank. Then he wordlessly pushed the 'stop' button, stepped forward, and effectively trapped Genesis against the glass wall.

There was hunger written all over his face

Genesis' eyebrows went into his hair and he clutched the bags tighter. "Why are we stopping?" He looked at the hungry look on Sephiorth's face and knew the answer of what Sephiroth wanted.

And surely the man slapped the bags out of Genesis' hands. They fell to the floor and he carelessly stepped on one of them as he grabbed Genesis by the throat, bending his head back and following the line of his neck up to his ear, his lips almost touching the white skin. Genesis' smell was intoxicating, his slender body, and his slightly wary and uncertain movements divine and so very tempting. Sephiroth's gaze flickered down to the man's ass that was pressed against the glass.

His teeth bit the soft flesh of Genesis' earlobe and his breath was a bit shaky as it ghosted over the redhead's neck. Sephiroth was painfully hard and he was nearly going insane with desire, which was an experience new to him.

"I want you. Here. Now," he finally growled; his voice low and raspy.

Genesis gasped and took a minute to recover as the bags were slapped out of his hand and then the sudden sexual assault.

He liked it.

"There's lube in my jacket pocket," he said quickly. He didn't want a spit fuck and there were no lube alternatives in the elevator and despite the trip to the sex shop they didn't pick up any new flavours. Genesis clamoured to try to find the bottle that he had in his pocket. Sephiroth pushing against him and nibbling on his ear ... they could have been in the board room with Lazard and the President watching and he wouldn't care.

Sephiroth bit into Genesis' shoulder hungrily and started to suck the firm flesh into his mouth, as his hand impatiently tore the lube out of Genesis' pocket.

His other, free hand, fumbled with the button of Genesis' pants, ripping them open. While holding the bottle of lube still the General grabbed Genesis by the shirt, pulled him closer to himself and away from the window so he could shove the pants over the redhead's perfect, round ass.

His hand only shook lightly as he squeezed a fair amount of slippery lube onto his fingers, discarded of the bottle by throwing it into a corner and reaching around to assault the cleft of his ass

Genesis gasped as cold fingers slid between his ass cheeks as Sephiroth seemed really determined to get it on. But who was he to complain? The nurse's outfit must have done it to him. Genesis would wear the horrible thing again if it got Sephiroth going this hard. He could feel how eager Sephiroth was and he wasn't going to do anything to stop him. His next goal was to free Sephiroth from his tight pants as he reached for the zipper.

Sephiroth could feel the warm little wrinkle beneath his fingertips and rubbed it, till it was wet and swollen. Then he pushed his finger inside a bit. His mouth had wandered up Genesis' neck and he kept biting and nibbling and sucking the soft skin, pushing aside annoying clothes.

The General's breathing was heavy and his cock felt as if it was about to burst. Nothing could have stopped him now, not even the fact that they were clearly visible from the building in front of them. Most people must have left by now, but not all and this was the worst place they could have chosen. But Sephiroth didn't care. He needed this and he blamed Genesis for it, biting harder down on the flesh of his neck as he pushed his finger deep inside Genesis' hole.

Genesis moaned as he was invaded by Sephiroth's fingers. When was the last time he had been screwed... it seemed so long ago and he wanted it so badly now that he was entered by that finger. Not just any finger, but Sephiroth's. He reached blindly and finally found the pants zipper as he was forced to keep his head back due to Sephiroth paying attention to his neck. He got the zipper undone and palmed the ready and very hard cock in his hand.

It was enough to make his eyes roll back in his head.

Sephiroth forced a second finger into Genesis' tight ass, penetrating it quickly and deeply to loosen the muscles. Genesis was pushing back against his ministrations eagerly.

"Turn around," Sephiroth breathed, withdrawing his slick fingers and already pushing the man to move.

Genesis had no choice but to comply. He wasn't going to complain about the slightly rough treatment. He was careful where he put his feet though, as he didn't want to crush the packages that were beneath him. He found his hands forced in front of himself to prevent his face from crashing into the glass of the elevator.

Sephiroth grabbed Genesis by the hips and pressed his hands against the taut muscles, his palms rubbing over the warm skin around the redhead's belly, to his navel over his hard, leaking cock. His lubed hand left wet trails that smeared the skin and made it wet and glistening wherever Sephiroth's fingers wandered. His mouth was on the other side of Genesis' neck now. He wanted to hear Genesis whimper and moan.

His cock slipped between the redhead's buttocks by itself and rubbed along his pink asshole a few times, before the General shifted his legs so that he could get his tip to poke right into it

Genesis was in his glory as he was handled roughly but so gently at the same time. He tilted his head to allow Sephiroth to chew on his neck and revelled in how his cock felt rubbing against him. He cried out when he was entered and pushed back against the intrusion. "Damn that's good," he whispered and reached down to join Sephiroth's hand on his hip with one of his hands while the other balanced him in the window. He tried to spread his legs wider but his pants prevented that so he just pushed back harder to urge Sephiroth to go faster.

He wasn't in the mood to be coddled.

"Yes," Sephiroth hissed into Genesis' ear, thrusting deep inside and then pulling his long cock out with one sensual motion before he shoved it back inside. Genesis' flesh clenched around him, hot and narrow and welcoming him in deep and Genesis just moved the right way. By now their bodies seemed to have synchronized. It didn't take any effort to move in the right rhythm, they just fit naturally.

Sephiroth didn't dwell on that of course. If he was aware of it it was on an unconsciously level at most. It just felt good fucking Genesis and so he kept doing it, his thrusts becoming sharper, harder and more frantic.

* * *

Lazard went down the sun flooded hallway, his pace slightly agitated. "Your concerns are uncalled for. I spoke to both Genesis and Sephiroth, emphasizing the severe importance of maintaining their public image and they agreed to behave appropriate from now on," he repeated for what seemed the hundredth time.

Tseng glared at Lazard as he was using a tone with him as if he were a child.

"I have my suspicions that they have already broken their word," Tseng said as he turned to look at Lazard. After his run in with Reno and the videos he knew that they were up to something and ...

He froze in his tracks and looked over the blond's shoulder and refrained from covering his face at the sight in the elevator across the way.

"Nonsense," Lazard snorted, making a dismissive gesture with his hands that bordered on annoyed. He hated it when people doubted his competence, especially Tseng. He got them under control, he was the Director of SOLDIER and though he admitted that maybe he had let things get a bit loose he was back in charge again. "I had a firm disciplinarian talk with them. As I said, they are under control now."

Tseng didn't even seem to listen anymore though. He stared past Lazard and then covered his face.

"What is it now? I might remind you that it was you who requested this meeting and as you are apparently not interested in the actual discussion I don't see why -"

Lazard turned around in annoyance to see what caught the Turk's attention (other than his own presence) and stiffened. His eyes grew the size of saucers and he gaped disbelievingly at the building across.

Where right _in plain sight_ aforementioned SOLDIERs stood in a _glass elevator_, doing the nasty.

A strained gurgle escaped Lazard's throat as he just had no words to express his feelings of shock.

Genesis pressed his head against the glass as Sephiroth deepened the thrusts. He opened his eyes as Sephiroth found the perfect spot and saw that they had a gawking audience.

"Ah," he moaned, "We," he gasped as Sephiroth grabbed a hold of his penis and started to stroke it. "We got an audience," he panted. He could see the shocked look on both the directors' faces even from this distance. He arched into Sephiroth's touch and he was sure he was putting on a hell of a show. He wasn't going to ask Sephiroth to stop.

If they wanted to be peeping Tom's that was their business.

"What?" Sephiroth grunted, but he was utterly immersed in his task of fucking them both senseless. And he didn't care about any distractions right now, so he just ignored Genesis' comment, pressed him hard against the wall and fucked him to orgasm in a quick succession of hard, deep thrusts, till he could feel Genesis' come spill over his fingers and onto the glass wall of the elevator. With two more thrusts he came himself, knitting his brows and hissing, his forehead leaned against Genesis' shoulder.

Genesis panted and leaned his head against the glass, looking down at the mess he made. He took a couple of deep breaths before he looked up to see the two men that were staring at them. "I hope the show was to their liking," he said as he leaned back into Sephiroth so he could have them see the mess that was on the glass.

Lazard just kept staring with his jaw on the floor. His eyes were bulging and he was at a lack for words still.

Then Genesis actually _waved_at them.

Sephiroth finally looked up, following Genesis' smug gaze. When he saw not only Tseng but Lazard his features tightened. Apparently he was not so excited about having an audience, as he turned around, seemed to tuck himself back in and opened the elevator doors to leave.

"What ..." the Director croaked, still gaping.

Tseng watched through his fingers as Genesis struggled with his pants and picking up packages off of the elevator floor, giving them a nice view of his spunk stained ass as he followed after Sephiroth.

"I really don't understand those two." Tseng said under his breath. "Obviously, there is further discussion needed for them."

"B-but..." Lazard struggled for words, staring after them. Then he looks back at Tseng, as if all the answers were locked up inside the dark eyed Turk. "But I told them to not do that anymore!" he blurted out like a naive parent that actually believed in the innocence of his brats.

Tseng looked at Lazard and shook his head. "Obviously the discussion was not stern enough. Did you not tell them the consequences of their public acts of indecency?" Even though the display was quite ... arousing it would have become a PR nightmare if someone else saw what they had just witnessed. He made a note of the elevator number to view it again later.

"I did!" Lazard gasped, as he started pushing up his glasses repeatedly. As his shock faded his anger rose.

How dare they! How dare they challenge his authority in such a bolt and provoking manner? He had that disciplinarian talk with them just THIS MORNING and here they went, doing it again! Something was seriously wrong with them; this went beyond trying to annoy a superior, playing a prank or being a bit bratty. This was self-destructive behaviour and they needed help. ASAP.

"I have to go," Lazard ground out and pushed past Tseng to grab them right away and have more than a few words with them.

Tseng caught him by the arm to stop him. "And talking to them now with you being all flustered is going to help?" Tseng said sternly. Flustered blonds looked delightful and Lazard was looking quite desirable despite the fact that they were supposed to be talking about something quite seriously that could affect Shin-Ra and shake it to the core. "We need to talk about a plan."

Lazard looked back at Tseng, still flustered and angry that the man kept him from going berserk on his useless, stupid SOLDIERs who seemed to have fucked out the last bit of brain they possessed. He opened his mouth to snap at Tseng, but then he reconsidered. Swallowing his anger his stiff shoulders relaxed a bit. Tseng did have a point here. Even though he really wanted to scream at Genesis and Sephiroth (the latter especially) nothing would come of that. He couldn't get unprofessional with them, couldn't let them know that they got under his skin.

He pushed up his glasses, trying to ignore the come stained elevator that kept mocking him at the building across.

"What do you propose then?"

Tseng cleared his throat, "Obviously, there is some control issues that they have; at least with each other. Some strategic leaks need to be made and then even announcing that they are a dedicated couple would slow down their public displays of crudeness." Tseng loosened his grip on his arm but didn't let him go. "We can talk in more detail in my office on how we are to accomplish taming your wild SOLDIERs." Tseng let a smile touch his lips as he looked at the jitter blond. He loved it when they were nervous.

* * *

Oh, wow... the authors are mad... mad I tell you.

(insert evil laugh as I run off to bed and dream of the next yummy scene that you have to wait for)


	42. Chapter 42

**Unstable **

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Tseng: ** Soyna

**Lazard: **BMIK

* * *

Lazard became a bit wary at the strange smile Tseng threw his way. He also became a little bit aroused. That might have something to do with the sight of two SOLDIERs fucking right in front of them, even though Lazard didn't want to admit it. Also, Tseng looked pretty damn sexy. Especially when he was being all bossy and in control...

"We could do that," he finally replied slowly, not exactly sure if it was a good idea, but a part deep inside him really wanted to go. "I am not convinced that announcing them as a couple would be well received, however," He frowned. Apparently they had issues and after what Lazard had found out, he wasn't really surprised. Hojo had messed up Sephiroth for good, and he didn't know what happened to Genesis, but that boy clearly got issues, too. They somehow needed to get them back under control.

"They went bed shopping together," Tseng said as he guided Lazard towards his office. "It is looking like they are a couple already, despite the fact that they are two males, it will be better than trying to hide it and gay porn of the two getting plastered all over the internet."

Tseng could see that Lazard didn't like the idea. He didn't either but there were other ideas to be had. "What is your idea for controlling the two giant mako infused horn-balls?" Tseng asked as he opened the door to his office, ushering Lazard in ahead of him and getting a nice view of his ass in those tight white pants. He would make sure that this ass was _his _this time.

"Well," Lazard frowned. His plan was as simple as it was effective, but he could hardly tell Tseng that he intended to beg and plead with Angeal to keep those two in check. The only person to wield some influence and authority over them seemed to be First Class SOLDIER Angeal Hewley. Of course Lazard had a back-up plan, but he wasn't sure how that would be going...

"I think that they are compensating for something with their excessive ..." He waved a hand and pushed up his glasses "You know. I am no expert but it seems as if it borders on the pathological sometimes. They have no self-control and recently they behave like nymphomaniacs."

In all actuality Lazard started to think that maybe, their prized SOLDIER might suffer from an actual condition like that. SOLDIER _was_the military, and things were a bit cruder and harsher here, but what Sephiroth was doing recently was just plain self-destructive. Also, he was dragging another promising SOLDIER with him, and Lazard had to stop them before it was too late. He was doing all this because he actually cared about them.

"I think they may need psychological assistance."

Tseng couldn't agree more, but then he thought all the SOLDIERs needed mental assistance. They were all crazy.

"You think that getting them to talk about the fact that they can't help but fuck like bunnies is going to help them," Tseng said as he walked to his fridge and pulled out two bottles of water and he handed one to Lazard. "You set them on a couch and they are most likely to start pawing each other. I think they need some distance; a short mission where you send Sephiroth or Genesis away to learn some control."

Tseng pointed to his couch. "Care for a seat."

Carefully Lazard sat down on the couch, expecting some trap to snap at him (you could never know with the Turks). "Well, that would be an alternative." He mulled the thought over in his head. At the moment everything seemed possible, and he would do whatever it took to get them to behave.

Tseng slid beside Lazard on the couch but kept a respectable distance. "If they have a week or two apart, they will surely cool for one another and such ... displays, will be stopped in the future," Tseng said. He laid his arm over the back of the couch so that he was just about touching Lazard's collar. He wondered what cologne the man was wearing because it certainly smelled wonderful. He would have to get the same for Rufus as the little brat wore some stinky stuff that he didn't like on his skin and often made Dark Nation sneeze.

"Hopefully, distance only makes the heart grow fonder and not their sexual perversion," Tseng said and stared right at Lazard as he spoke.

Lazard felt the heat inside him rise at the intense stare. His loins started to tingle and he put his knees closer together. The man was flirting with him again, wasn't he? Lazard could never tell, but it certainly made concentrating on the matter at hand difficult.

"I am actually surprised," he replied, a bit weakly and quickly cleared his throat, straightening his back. His eyes wandered back to Tseng's fabulously casual figure lounging on the couch. Gaia, this man was too sexy for this world! Lazard wanted to drive his fingers through that thick, sleek black hair all of a sudden but he refrained. "That you would want to encourage that relationship?"

Tseng snorted. "They are obviously drawn to each other and separating them forcefully would just make it worse. It would be even an even more horrible disaster, I'm sure." He could see that Lazard was flustered and the colour on his cheeks told him more than what he needed to know. He leaned forward slightly, taking in the smell of the blond as he allowed his hand to drop gently to his shoulder, adjusting his collar slightly. "A small mission away from each other may cool them down, but I highly doubt that it would keep them apart for long. After what we just witnessed in the elevator, there is obviously some passion between them."

"I wonder what brought that on," Lazard frowned. As head of the SOLDIERs he was very aware of their General's unfortunate habit of fucking whatever was pleasing to the eye (of which there was quite a lot). But he'd been discreet so far and not caused Lazard any trouble, so he had let it slide. This was not typical at all... but then they were also talking Genesis here. Not so long ago Lazard had felt a great longing to possess that fiery redhead himself.

Now however... He unconsciously leaned into Tseng's touch, feeling his heart beat faster and the knot in his lower body tightening. He bit his lips and was about to get up, before his boner would prevent him from doing it. "I think I should go now and arrange everything."

Tseng pressed his hand into his shoulder. "There is no rush to make the arrangements." Tseng swung his leg over Lazards to prevent him from getting up. "All those that need to be reported to are still asleep or fucking so there is no rush." He moved his hand to Lazard's neck and he could feel his wild pulse there. He traced his fingers up and down the warm flushed skin. "We can talk more of how to deal with them."

"For some reason I am not under the impression that you want to talk," Lazard muttered, but he sat back down. Now he sported a solid and visible erection and couldn't leave anyways. He wasn't sure he even wanted to. Tseng seemed aggressive and very certain in what he did, which made Lazard go weak in the knees. This time he was not angry with Tseng either, so his resolve was less strong.

Tseng leaned closer to Lazard, seeing that his resolve was broken already, "Well, there are things that I can do with my mouth other than talk." Tseng pulled on his neck and closed the distance between them, capturing his lips with his as he moved to completely straddle Lazard, effectively pinning him to his couch.

Tseng was glad that it was leather.

It would be easier to clean.

The kiss didn't come as a surprise, but Lazard was startled nonetheless. Mostly by his own reaction, as his body instantly leaned into Tseng and his tongue slipped out to meet the other man's. He moaned. His eyelids slid shut, but no quite. Tseng tasted as good and exotic as the Director remembered and his body was as lean and hard as the last time. Tseng's words held many promises, too, and Lazard didn't mind exploring them. This time he might not come out on top, but that was nothing that bothered him. He felt that with Tseng there were many delicious possibilities and he wanted to try out at least a few, thus he pushed up his pelvis gently, letting the dark haired man feel his erection.

Tseng pulled away from the kiss with a hum. He could feel how anxious Lazard was and he easily reached between their bodies as he squeezed the erection behind his pants. He shivered as he remembered how Lazard had controlled him last time, but he was determined to be on top this time. He started to undo the pants, a little more anxious than he liked to admit in this situation.

Damn blonds. He would have to figure out his infatuation with them one of these days but right now, he was going to enjoy the blond that he had on his couch and he wanted to see his dick.

Lazard suppressed another moan as his tight pants were opened and his cock wasn't so painfully restricted anymore. He wore silken underwear though, that was now maddeningly rubbing against the hot flesh of his erection and Tseng's clever hands weren't helping much.

"How is th-this going to help with the p-problem at hand?" Lazard jumped and almost yelped when Tseng squeezed the tip of his cock, and fell back into the couch with a moan.

Tseng chewed his lip and looked down at the cock that was still encased in his silk underwear but was quickly become damp. "I could let go of this problem, but you will be walking funny when you leave my office," Tseng said and didn't give him a chance to answer as he slid down, spread the Director of SOLDIER's legs and exposed him completely. He was not one for wanting to suck on cock, so Lazard should feel a hell of a lot of privilege that he was on his knees and wanting to taste him.

He did look quite tasty after all as Tseng quickly put the head of his cock in his mouth and sucked on it.

Very tasty.

Lazard felt his head swim when Tseng slid down between his legs and was on his knees. A strand of dark, long hair had fallen into Tseng's face but the man didn't bother pushing it away as he went down on the Director. Lazard had never seen a sight so sexy; Tseng in his tightly fitted black suit, that impassive face as mysterious as ever, his black eyes half closed as he started to suck Lazard's weeping cock. This time the blond couldn't suppress the moan and his hips shot upwards as he shoved his cock deeper into Tseng's wet mouth. And Tseng took him in deeper, though putting one hand on Lazard's hips to keep him from thrusting too hard. He looked up to see the blissful expression on Lazard's face for a moment before he closed his eyes and focused on the cock in his mouth.

He was a little disturbed that he was doing this on one level but was too horny to care on another. His own cock was painfully straining in his pants but he didn't reach down to take care of it yet. He needed both his hands to work on Lazard. One hand stroking the base of the cock, the other hand on his hip he hallowed his cheeks to get another moan out of the director.

"Ah, more," Lazard gasped, his hand automatically falling down into Tseng's cool, silky hair. Lazard had wanted to touch it anyways and it was just as smooth as he had imagined it to be. He began to press Tseng's head down on his cock, because he couldn't move his hips up very much. The loud sucking noises that came from below were turning him on so much, driving him into a frenzy that made him forget about why they had come here in the first place.

Tseng allowed the cock deeper into his mouth. He had not deep throated in a long time and found that the curve of Lazard's cock allowed it easily as he messily sucked and slurped around it. He was torn between pushing against his hand that was in his hair and pleasuring his cock.

His own cock needed immediate attention but all he could do was squirm to try to get some friction from his own pants as he rubbed against Lazard's leg.

Lazard's breath hitched when he felt Tseng press his crotch against his leg, that long hard rod desperately gliding up and down his shin. Tseng's ass wiggled as he did so... Lazard couldn't help but think that Tseng was the perfect ShinRa lap dog indeed. He didn't say that out loud, but he suddenly pulled Tseng's head back, his slick cock falling out of the man's mouth, and breathed, "Take your pants off. I want to do it to you on the floor from behind."

Tseng gritted his teeth together as his head was pulled back. He could feel saliva dripping down his chin from his previous activity. He couldn't help but breathe heavily. "Do you expect me to just roll over for you?" Tseng said even though his body was betraying him and was more than willing to get on his hands and knees and a hand was already travelling to his belt to undo his pants.

Lazard inwardly took a deep breath, the gleam in his eyes hardening as he leaned forward, grabbing Tseng by the chin firmly, but not brutally, and looked him deep in the eye. At the same time his hand slid down to his cock to brazenly stroke up its length so the Turk could see it.

"I am expecting you to crave as much pleasure from this as I do," Lazard replied, his voice husky and a bit coarse. Then he leaned even closer, so that his lips touched Tseng's ear, and whispered only for him to hear. "Be a good boy, sit and I will give it to you good. You know I can."

Tseng shivered at the words and finished undoing his pants. He pulled away from Lazard to remove them and wiggled out them maybe a little too quickly to show how anxious he was. He wanted to be fucked again and that was pissing him off.

"There's some lube in between the cushions of the couch." He always kept it handy for when Rufus intruded on his office. He didn't like to carry it in his suit pockets because it ruined the lines of his coat and grabbing lube instead of a gun was not a good thing to do in a gun fight.

He tossed his pants and underwear aside and knelt on the floor, like a fucking dog, waiting for Lazard to tell him what to do next.

Lazard had to squeeze his cock, hard, lest he come prematurely at the sight of Tseng, naked from the waist down, kneeling on the bloody floor and waiting to be fucked. The sight was so overwhelming and sent a whole series of little earthquakes through the Director's body that he didn't even wonder why Tseng had stored lube in his couch.

"Good, good boy," he muttered, feverishly squeezing the cold liquid on his cock and smearing it before he went down on the floor behind Tseng on one knee. He grabbed the man's ass, his palms massaging the warm flesh and digging in. He had to take another deep breath before spreading those round cheeks and reveal Tseng's twitching fuckhole. He couldn't stop staring.

"You need it badly, don't you?" Lazard licked his lips, his forefinger stroking over the hot muscle and ensuring that it was slick.

Tseng pushed against the touch. He kept his teeth grit together. He wanted it but he wasn't going to say it. Stupid blond. He looked back at the smugness that was on his face and he somehow wanted to turn it around until Lazard's finger touched his entrance and then all he could think about was how the last time Lazard had hit all the right spots with that slight curve in his dick.

An involuntary grunt left him and he lowered his head so that Lazard couldn't see his face.

It was more than Lazard could have hoped for. Tseng was such a proud creature so to have him on his knees... it made Lazard's head swim. But he had to prove that he deserved to have this man. Pushing his finger in slowly, the Director explored that narrow, soft tunnel, adding a second one and third one quickly. He couldn't wait much longer, he was going mad with desire and there was nothing more he wanted to do than fuck Tseng in the ass so deep that the exotic man's eyes would cross.

Tseng tried really hard not to rock against the intrusion but he soon found that he was. Even with his teeth grated together tightly so that he wouldn't make sounds but he was enjoying it ... again.

Lazard wasn't being gentle and he wasn't being kind about it at all and that was just the way he liked it. He was pushing his fingers in at a hard pace and Tseng knew that when Lazard entered him with his cock he would show no mercy. He found himself with his shoulders on the floor and his head resting on his arms soon enough, his ass in the air just wanting to be fucked.

"Quit playing and fuck me already." Tseng growled but didn't look back. He couldn't look back at that smug face.*

"Someone's needy..." Lazard smiled, but he really felt the same. It was a relief to replace his fingers with his cock. He wasn't particularly gentle about it, because he knew Tseng could take it and the man most certainly didn't need nor want to be pampered. As Lazard pushed his slick erection deep into Tseng's hole a violent shiver ran through his body. The flesh around him was clenching so tightly, smoothly gliding along his warm, hard cock. He needed a moment to come down, lest he cum right away, but then he gripped Tseng's hips harder and started to pounce into him hard and fast.

Tseng pushed back against the assault. He was going to start to complain that he was taking it too easy but Lazard quickly picked up the pace.. He seemed to be hitting the spots inside Tseng again without much effort at all. And Tseng hated that about him. Why did Lazard do that to him? He groaned and pushed back against the blond to encourage the harshness. He fisted his hands against the carpet and tried to control the pants that were coming out of him.

"Fuck," he moaned. It was meant to tell Lazard that he wasn't fucking him hard enough but that was not what happened.

Damn blond.

"Oh, I do," Lazard panted, his fingers dipping into Tseng's hips. Their bodies made loud noises as they smacked against each other each time Lazard drove his cock in deep and violently. When he looked down he could see the slick, red rod vanishing inside Tseng's widened asshole and that was the most sexy thing he had ever seen.

"Touch yourself," the Director said, as he pushed his pelvis forward to fuck Tseng even deeper, his balls tightening at the heat that engulfed him.

Tseng dropped a shoulder to reach himself and gladly started stroking his needy erection. He couldn't help but gasp as the angle changed for the better and he started to pump himself to match the pace that Lazard was setting.

He hated that he was making sounds with every thrust. He hated that he was pushing back against Lazard and wanting more. He wanted to come but he didn't want the feeling to stop. He gave out a frustrated growl that was followed by a gasp of desire.

This was not how this encounter was supposed to be!

Lazard was at a point where he couldn't give a damn anymore. He abandoned all control and thrust deep and hard into the delicious body that was Tseng's. The man arched up against him, his butt gyrating in sensual waves to match Lazard's thrusts. Cool sweat ran down his face and his back, and the air around them got humid and hot. His breath came out in short gasps and pants, and as he started to just fuck the living daylights out of Tseng he began to moan too.

Meanwhile Tseng lost the battle. The vicious pounding was exactly what his body was craving and the tension coiled inside of him so quickly that he couldn't push it back He squeezed his cock and tried to hold it at bay but just ended up stroking it all the more furiously as he came. He was blinded by the pleasure as it seemed to pump through his whole body as Lazard continued to pound him and make his whole body sing with pleasure and the pain of coming so hard.

Damn blond!

As Lazard saw the white semen spurt all over the floor he emptied himself inside Tseng's ass with a violent shudder. All the pressure and excitement was drained off him as he reached orgasm and the Director was left with a pleasant tingling that ran through his whole body. It was warm and he just felt relaxed and utterly at peace.

After a few moments Lazard loosened his grip on Tseng's hips and carefully pulled out his semi hard cock. They had made a mess and he was sweaty and smelling of dirty sex (not that he minded).

Tseng had to stop himself from collapsing because that would make Lazard much too smug. He took a few gulping breaths. "I will contact you in the morning about a mission that Sephiroth would be good for."

Tseng desperately wanted Lazard out of his office, so he could run to his private bath to clean up, get the cleaner to get the come stain off the carpet before it set - he normally made Rufus do that because it was his spunk. This turn around of position was disturbing him more and more.

Lazard felt the shifting of mood immediately. It was strange, because he wasn't under the impression that he had done something wrong. And he had really worked hard here, so getting the cold shoulder now was a bit uncalled for... But then again Lazard always had a hard time telling what was going on in Tseng's pretty head, so he got up on slightly shaky legs and stuffed himself back into his pants. He adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. "Well... I am sure you have a lot of work to do. So do I. I'll talk to you tomorrow then."

Tseng thought it was pity that was on Lazard's face and didn't like that at all. He wasn't going to be pitied by anyone. "Yes," Tseng said, standing. He was going to be sore tomorrow from the pounding that he had just taken. He didn't want to admit that it was a good type of sore.

He knew that he could not look dignified standing without his pants on and fluids running down his legs. "We shall talk tomorrow." He started to limp to the bathroom with only one look back to see Lazard adjusting his glasses as he made his way to the door.

Lazard watched him leave with a frown. Then he sighed though and left the office. There was enough drama he had to deal with already.

* * *

_ALMOST AT 200 review people!_

_Love you all for read this crazy crazy piece of smut, fluffy angsty stuff that we are writing. We love you all for it and we appreciate you all for stalking, reading, reviewing this strange strange story._

_We love writing it!_

_It is so so much fun. _

_Drop us a line any time, we do love to hear from you!_


	43. Chapter 43

**Unstable **

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Genesis: **Soyna  
**Sephirot****h: **BMIK

* * *

Sephiroth stormed down the hallway with his expression tight and his teeth clenched. He wondered what the _hell_ was wrong with him. He was a man of the military and he firmly believed in discipline, order and respect towards his superiors. That didn't mean that he was unquestioningly obedient, but _this._.. And getting caught at it too!

The door to his apartment bounced off the wall as he pushed it open grimly.

He had to get a grip, pronto.

"What's the rush?" Genesis hollered as he struggled with the bags, his pants and the fact that he really needed a shower now. It was uncomfortable walking so quickly after taking such a pounding. "Sephiroth!" He called as they walked into his apartment. Sephiroth looked upset. He hoped it wasn't because he had waved at Lazard and Tseng. Those two obviously needed to get laid, as they were both stuck up snobs that kept ruining his fun.

"Get out," the General snapped, getting a glass of water from the kitchen sink and downing it in one gulp. He wasn't angry at Genesis (that much) but himself, for losing control like that.

As he turned around Genesis still stood in the door with the bags dangling from his hands, his face still flushed. He smelled of cheap, quick and absolutely amazing sex.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed angrily. "You didn't see anything wrong with that just now, did you?"

"Hell no," Genesis said, dropping the bags. "That was hot sex!" He finally did up his pants and closed the door behind him. "You started it and I most certainly wasn't going to stop it!"

"Why did I even ask." Sephiroth turned his back towards on the man, tilting his head and refilling his glass, but some of his anger had melted. He had started it indeed. Maybe that had been a good wake up call.

"Be prepared to be let go," he finally said, putting his glass back on the counter. Lazard most certainly wouldn't fire him. Genesis wasn't safe at all.

"That threat is weak. They will just put us in counselling sessions or something," Genesis said. It wouldn't be the first time for him. "Plus, those two stiff jerks were getting off on it." Genesis walked up to Sephiroth and put his hand on the man's hip. "I bet they do things very inappropriate to each other in their offices."

Genesis wasn't sure how to handle Sephiroth being upset over this. He _had_ started it and there was no way in hell Genesis had ever stopped anyone from smexing him up before. He hated it when things were interrupted and it happened all too often to him lately.

Sephiroth's eyes snapped over to Genesis at the word 'counselling'. To him it didn't look as if the redheaded vixen had joked, which was of great worry to him. Great worry.

"I'd rather they fire you," he replied blankly. "I refuse to talk to a shrink."

Genesis was probably right. Any other Director would have fired a disobedient underling (Sephiroth himself would have), but Lazard was soft and he would most likely believe in that psycho therapy shit... Holy Gaia.

"They aren't that bad," Genesis said as he reached for a glass himself. All this sex and getting off was getting him thirsty too. "You spend two or three sessions saying how bad your childhood was. You spend two more saying how you feel you have changed and then you spend the last one saying you're cured." Genesis had done this all before when he was at home with his parents. "Then you just hide things better."

He took a big drink of water as well and wanted to get cleaned up but Sephiroth really seemed bothered by talking to a shrink.

"I don't _need _a shrink," Sephiroth growled. He pulled open the door of the fridge, because he was sick of water, and got two beer bottles, sliding Genesis' one along the table. "And I don't have a childhood to talk about." He paused. "Where's my bed."

"It should be delivered by now. Your door was fixed, so I am assuming that they took the bed that Angeal smashed in half," Genesis said and took the bottle from his hand. "It won't be that bad. Lazard is a push over. We can talk him out of anything."

Genesis started to walk to the bedroom to see if indeed the bed was there. He was looking forward to snuggling with Sephiroth in the new bed, new sheets and hopefully using the new handcuffs that he had in the bag by the door.

Sephiroth took another big sip from the bottle and then followed Genesis into the bedroom. He was very sceptical that anything had been delivered yet, as it was merely a few hours after their purchase, but to his surprise the bed was readily sitting in the room. They even had cleaned up the mess and it looked as if nothing had ever happened in here.

That was a relief at least, as the General felt exhausted from the day's events and really had no nerve to sleep on his couch.

Genesis smiled brightly at the only damage that was still visible, namely his imprint in the drywall. "See. All ready for us to have a nap." Genesis was rather tired. Sephiroth had certainly put him through quite a work out today. Not that he was complaining and all, but a nap sounded good.

At that Sephiroth chuckled.

Sometimes, especially when he expected it least, Genesis did show a streak of strange humour. He went over to the bed, taking off his jacket and boots, shaking his head slightly. As he looked up Genesis was still in the room.

"Well?" he asked, lifting a brow. "You know where the door is, don't you?"

Genesis looked at Sephiroth with a frown. "You don't expect me to leave, do you?" He crossed his arms and glared at him. "After all that flirting I did to get that bed here and you expect me to leave!"

Sephiroth looked back at the upset redhead blankly, his hand stilling at taking off his second boot. The sudden mood shift was beyond him and he was taken off guard for just a second.

"... Yes, actually that is what I expect..."

"I can't go home!" Genesis said. "Angeal is still pissed at me! I was expecting after all that we went though that I would get to sleep here! I helped picking out the damn bed!" Genesis waved to the bed. He had flirted like a mad man - so the guy had been cute but that was beside the point - to get that bed here, set up and ready to go.

He lowered his voice. "And after I took care of you those nights... you let me sleep with you then and now you are shunting me out the door!"

"I didn't ask for that and I was too physically weak to throw you out," Sephiroth instantly retorted, taking off his boot. "There are hotel rooms."

He didn't look at Genesis, but neatly placed the boots at the end of the bed. Gaia, did he hate feeling obliged!

Genesis glared at Sephiroth but the glare was lost on the man as he was looking at his boots. "Fine!" He snapped. "I am going to use your shower again and sleep on your couch. I already know where the extra blankets are!"

Genesis couldn't help but feel a little hurt. He hoped that huffing around Sephiroth's apartment, stomping his feet and using up all his shampoo and conditioner would make the man change his mind. He thought they had had a breakthrough this morning. Hell, Sephiroth nearly kissed him. If only Angeal hadn't decided to go all caveman on them, then maybe Sephiroth would have let him sleep in the bed with him.

He started stalking off to the bathroom. "And I will need my pants laundered! I am not wearing that dress around the apartment as that is the only other clothes I have." He started to take off his clothes as he walked, leaving a trail as he finally slammed the bathroom door.

"Suit yourself." Sephiroth replied expressionlessly, staring at the closed door. Finally he took off his second boot and undressed in favour of a pair of loose training pants. He was in need of a shower too, because the fluids of their fucks were still sticking to him, but Genesis had locked himself inside.

Genesis huffed and looked in the mirror and saw that he was still wearing the stupid nurse hat. He tore it off and threw it in the sink as he stalked to the shower. "Stupid stubborn man. Good thing he knows how to fuck," he muttered to himself.

He started to turn on the water and sat on the edge of the tub, glaring at the door for a moment. What he really wanted to do was go out there and yell at Sephiroth some more but Genesis doubted it would do the man any good. As soon as he was in his "cave" he reverted back into a standoffish asshole.

"Jerk," Genesis said as he gathered up some of Sephiroth's expensive soaps and jumped into the shower.

Outside Sephiroth sighed and stretched his white, muscular body till a few bones cracked. Genesis was in diva mood, apparently, and the General had no intention of dealing with that. Sometimes the way of least resistance was the way to go.

Not bothering with a shirt Sephiroth went to the kitchen and got another beer for himself that he opened and took a large sip from. The cool foamy liquid washed down his dry throat deliciously, as his eyes wandered through the kitchen and got caught on a dusty bottle of wine that stood on a cupboard. It had been a gift from some very important guy whose name he had forgotten and it was probably extremely expensive and rare wine. But Sephiroth happened to hate the taste of rotten grapes and the bottle just stood there anyway. Thus he got it down, opened it and filled half a glass, taking it together with his beer bottle to the living room.

Genesis took a long shower and felt a little cooler afterwards. After using the wonderful soaps to clean himself up and wash his hair he wasn't as angry anymore. Sighing he walked into the bedroom and saw that Sephiroth wasn't there. He found a pair of track pants that were slightly too big for him. He looked longingly at the bed and sighed before going into the living room where he supposed he was going to spend the night.

He really had to make up with Angeal so that he would have his own bed again.

"Took you long enough," Sephiroth commented without looking up from the TV, and finished his third beer. He'd almost fallen asleep here but couldn't leave his bed unprotected so he'd kept himself awake. From the look on Genesis' face (his brows were almost touching and he had puffed out his lips in a stubborn pout) there was no way Sephiroth could convince him to go to a hotel tonight, so he had to make the best of it.

"You left me quite a mess," Genesis said as he looked over at Sephiroth. He noted that there was a glass of wine on the table and was tempted to ask if that was for him but was too proud. He crossed his arms and glared at him. "So, am I sleeping on the couch or do I have to sleep on the floor like a dog?"

Finally Sephiroth moved his eyes from the TV to Genesis, who was making an effort being difficult. The General had hoped that after the shower the redhead might just have gotten over it but that was obviously not the case.

"You may sleep on the couch." He turned off the TV and lay his arm on the headrest. Though having Genesis on the floor, like a dog was a tempting idea... "Sit. Have some wine."

Genesis frowned but walked towards the couch and sat down as far from Sephiroth as possible. He glared at him. "What kind of wine?" He crossed his arms and legs as he kept glaring daggers. He wanted to make sure that Sephiroth understood that he was not impressed with him. But the wine looked good and so did Sephiroth.

Sephiroth got up to get himself another drink and fetched the bottle from the counter. He hadn't even bothered to look at the sign but as he came back with a fresh beer he read, "Saint Emilion Chateau Cheval Blanc, 1955." Whatever that was supposed to mean.

Genesis' jaw dropped opened. Didn't Sephiroth know what type of wine that was? Sephiroth so casually put it on the table and handed him the glass! This was the type of stuff that you got when you went to the royal suite, but had to deal with President Shinra. It made it almost worth while.

Holding the glass carefully he took a deep smell of the fragrant wine.

"This is good stuff," Genesis recovered.

"Of course it is," Sephiroth purred as he sat down with a charming smile. Though he was painfully dense when it came to empathy at times he was no fool and Genesis' body language told him that they were on the right track. There had been remarkably less dramatic attitude in the last five seconds. "_A__la__votre._"

Genesis took a small sip of it and relaxed into the couch. It was a small taste of heaven right there. "You opened this bottle for me?" He looked over to Sephiroth who was so casual about such an expensive and hard to get wine.

"Hm." The General leaned back, starting to relax again. This was going well, but then again he was a brilliant strategist. This battle was as good as won and sooner than later he would be in his bed, sleeping the sleep of the just.

Genesis took a deeper drink of the wine and smiled brightly. He unfolded his legs and leaned toward Sephiroth. "If you are going to have me sleep over more often, we should have bought a new couch." He was going to get in that bed whether Sephiroth liked it or not.

"Oh, I am sure you will make up with Angeal soon enough," Sephiroth replied smoothly. He had no intention of letting Genesis stay over longer than was absolutely necessary. He cherished his privacy, a lot. "Now, finish your wine and then it is time to go to sleep."

Genesis took a small sip and shuffled closer to Sephiroth. "Angeal can be fickle and I am sure he is busy with Zack. He won't forgive me for a couple more days at least. He has always been that way with his honour and stuff." Genesis leaned against Sephiroth's side and rested his head against his shoulder. "It can be a pain."

Sephiroth grunted in affirmation. Angeal really could be a pain especially when he chopped Sephiroth's bed into pieces. He took another sip of his beer, his arm dropping down to rest on Genesis' smooth shoulder. The glass was almost empty now and it had been a very long day. The next one would be even rougher as certainly Lazard would be unleashing his wrath upon them.

Genesis sighed as he pressed closer to the warm body of Sephiroth. He emptied his glass and held it up. "I could use a little more of this," he asked as he looked at the man's wonderful jaw line. He wanted to see those lean muscles lean forward so that he could get a good look at the general's back. They had already had sex twice and both were invigorating but he could stare at how Sephiroth moved forever.

"I think you had enough," Sephiroth replied with a lifted brow but when he saw the storm clouds gathering around Genesis' head he leaned forward with a growl. "Fine, but that's the last one." He refilled Genesis' glass marginally and then set the bottle to his lips to taste the horrible stuff. As expected it was abhorrent, thus he wiped his lips and put the bottle back. How people could pay thousands of gil for this crap was beyond him.

Genesis got the grimace on Sephiroth's face as he took a sip of the wine. He could tell that the man didn't like it. He smirked as he finished off the small amount that Sephiroth gave him. "I know how to make it sweeter."

"Do you now." Sephiroth's posture indicated severe scepticism spiced with a hint of wariness, as he watched Genesis' every movement like a hawk.

"Oh, yeah," Genesis said as he looked at the sceptic. He didn't wait for him to move, but took his chance and stretched up so that his lips were touching Sephiroth's. Genesis could taste the wine as he snaked his tongue across Sephiroth's lips and it tasted wonderfully. Then he reached over and put a hand on the general's chest and closed his eyes, hoping that Sephiroth was going to respond because he sure was tasting good with wine.

The silver haired man should have expected a sly move like that but was startled nonetheless. Usually stormy and passionate Genesis was surprisingly tender (though still determined) with the whole kissing thing. At least it did get the foul taste out of his mouth...

Genesis was relieved that he wasn't pushed away and deepened the kiss. He pushed his tongue against the lips, demanding entrance, as he wanted to taste more of Sephiroth and for once the man didn't seem like he was going to object. Genesis ran his hand up to his shoulder to the back of Sephiroth's head and ran his hands through his silky hair.

Genesis remained persistent and there really was no point in trying to escape him. Sephiroth opened his mouth, reluctantly returning the kiss. Genesis' cheeks were flushed, his closed eyelids fluttering ever so slightly. And indeed, Genesis was in heaven when he was allowed entrance. He could tell that Sephiroth was not used to kissing but he would change that. He knew how to make a person dizzy with a kiss, as he had proven with Zack before and he intended to prove that with Sephiroth as well.

And maybe get him to allow him to sleep with him in the bed that they had just bought together

"That's enough." Sephiroth withdrew from the kiss, pushing Genesis away, though not roughly. The whole kissing thing was still awkward and he reckoned that it had been enough kissing now to placate Genesis so he would go to bed without a fuss. "I'm tired," he announced, standing up and moving to get their bottles back to the kitchen.

Genesis was a bit stunned to be pushed away as Sephiroth announced that he had enough. He didn't say anything as he watched him go. He knew he was pouting a little bit as he wanted more. He loved kissing but it was obvious that Sephiroth was not comfortable with it. That ruined his planned thought of kissing Sephiroth, causing him to melt and letting him sleep in his bed again...

"I guess it has been a long day," Genesis said as he stood from the couch and watched Sephiroth move in the kitchen. Maybe he would still allow him to go into the bed with him. He was not looking forward to sleeping on the couch, thus Genesis started to walk to the bedroom. If he was stubborn enough he would get his way ... eventually.

Sephiroth didn't say anything but set the bottles on the counter. Then he turned off the light and went to his bedroom, grabbing a blanket and cushion and shoving it into Genesis' arms before the redhead could enter. The General's figure effectively blocked the entrance to the room and was an unmistakable sign that Genesis was to go back to the couch.

The redhead stood staring at the door, holding the blankets and pillow. He wanted to yell and scream that Sephiroth was being a selfish jerk and prick. There were also a few other names that he wanted to say as well but he knew those would get him sleeping in the hall.

He pursed his lips tightly together as he stalked to the couch. He threw the pillow and blanket on them and then glared at the bedroom door. "Fine!" he yelled. "Jerk," he whispered as he started to spread out the blanket. He licked his lips, tasting Sephiroth and the wine. "Well, if he doesn't appreciate a good wine or a kiss, I might as well finish up the wine," he mumbled and walked to the kitchen. He found the bottle on the counter and it wasn't even corked. Sephiroth really knew nothing about how to take care of a bottle of wine, the fool. He thought about grabbing the glass, but didn't see the point as he took a large pull from the bottle and stalked back to the couch.

Sephiroth pushed the door closed, briefly thinking about locking it. Then he decided against it. This was his apartment; it was ridiculous to lock himself in. After a quick but refreshing shower he slipped into his new bed, still dripping wet, and snuggled against the cool satin sheets. It didn't feel right, but it wasn't that bad either. Sephiroth lay on his back, blinking at the ceiling, Genesis' taste still lingering on his lips. Then he rolled over and fell asleep.

The wine was good and gone by the time Genesis heard Sephiroth have his shower and kept the hope that he would change his mind and call him to share his bed.

When he waited another half an hour and there was nothing, he grew pissed.

He slammed the bottle on the table and grabbed the pillow and hugged it to his chest. He normally talked to Angeal about situations like this but that wasn't an option at the moment. He hiccuped and looked at the door, his anger and frustration growing by the minute as he did not come to the door to let him in.

It took him a half an hour more for the anger to go away and then he felt a little depressed that after all the amazing things that happened today and the fact that he wore that stupid pink dress... Even though it had been worth it to see Sephiroth on his knees worshipping his cock like that. That was the best blow job he had ever received in his life. It could be because he really didn't think that Sephiroth would do it, but hell, it was great to see him bobbing his head around his cock like that.

...and then how he just pushed him against the elevator and took him. Hell... he was in love.

He let out a big sigh.

No one had ever been able to dominate him like Sephiroth did and he loved every second of it.

Damn him.

He looked to the door.

Well, he wasn't going to let the stupid general off that easy. He was NOT sleeping on the couch. After all, Genesis had helped buy the bed and they fucked better together than any of his other partners had ever been. He _was_ going to get to sleep in a bed and that was that. He was going to get cuddles even if he had to use some chloroform to do it.

Thus Genesis staggered from the couch and walked to the bedroom door. He tried to be as quiet as possible as he peaked into Sephiroth's bedroom to make sure that he was sleeping...

Sephiroth lay sprawled out on the bed, snoring. His wet skin had dried by now and was half covered by long silver hair and the sheets. There was no indication that he noticed the intrusion, on the contrary. He remained motionless, drifting through his short, senseless dreams.

Genesis bit his lip as he walked into the room, trying to be careful where he was stepping so that he didn't wake up Sephiroth. He did look pretty tired earlier. Putting a hand over his mouth Genesis suppressed a giggle at the thought of snuggling up beside him. The bottle of wine was hitting him rather hard now and there was a place right beside Sephiroth that looked really really comfortable.

He stood watching him for a moment as he arrived at the side of the bed. Sephiroth looked so relaxed when he was sleeping. Genesis grinned as could image the look of surprise on Sephiroth's face when he would wake up in the morning and see him cuddled beside him.

He experimentally put a knee on the bed and grabbed hold of the blanket so that he could crawl under it.

Sephiroth kept sleeping, ignoring the intruder blissfully. He was occupied with a dream about battling a baby behemoth in an elevator. As he tried to roll over to his side though there was something in the way. Half asleep he assessed that the cushions Genesis had bought where crap and elbowed them into a more comfortable position.

Genesis was just about asleep when he as poked and prodded by Sephiroth and nearly complained until arms wrapped around him and he felt warm breath on his neck. He smiled in his daze like sleep.

He knew he would get his cuddles and fell back into a blissful and drunken sleep.

* * *

_I think some boundary's are finally coming down... Sephiroth still has so many issues, but there are getting better._

_Genesis... is just Genesis._


	44. Chapter 44

**Unstable**

* * *

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Cloud and Lazard****: ** Soyna

**Zack and Angeal****: **BMIK

* * *

Cloud wasn't very hungry. He had been trying to get a hold of Zack all night. He really needed to talk to him about what he was going to do with Sephiroth. The pranks against Genesis were fun and all but he wanted to make sure that he drove the red headed demon away from his lover. He wanted Zack's advice in the manner but he wasn't answering his phone or texts.

He looked down at his legs and frowned.

He hated his life.

"What's with the depressed look?" Zack suddenly elbowed him in the rips in a friendly manner, beaming at Cloud in all his freshly fucked glory. He carried a plate too, with a huge pile of noodles and sauce. "Let's go over there," he decided happily, grabbing Cloud by the arm before the boy could protest and dragging him to a secluded table where they'd have some privacy.

Cloud gasped as he was dragged over.

"What reason do I have for being happy?" Cloud grumbled as he was forced to sit in the chair Zack sat him in. "Life sucks."

The light in Zack's eyes dimmed a bit. "Things between you and Seph not going too well?" He paused in shoving noodles into his mouth, reprimanding himself for being so self-centred again. He hadn't even thought about the possibility that maybe Cloud hadn't been so lucky.

"I haven't seen him in so long," Cloud groaned and looked at Zack. He wondered if he could tell Zack that he thought he was screwing someone else. He didn't want to admit that he felt like he was used. "I think he found someone else," he whispered and put his head on the table. "I wasn't enough for him."

"Ah, don't be silly." Zack tried to cheer up Cloud with a nervous laugh, but it wasn't too convincing. He couldn't tell Cloud about their 'lesson', ever. "What makes you think that?" he instead asked, slowly chewing his noodles.

"When I delivered those papers to Sephiroth's apartment," Cloud started. He couldn't look up at Zack as he spoke. "Genesis was there and Sephiroth was walking around in the background," he swallowed hard and couldn't help but gasp. "And he was naked!"

"Uhm... there must be a plausible explanation for that. I mean, they have been friends for a long time, I bet they're just comfortable around each other," Zack tried to argue. He didn't know them too well, only had heard a few bits and pieces here and there, but they seemed to know each other for a while.

Cloud rubbed his eyes. "Zack. Even you can't be that naive."

Cloud noted that Zack looked ... different. There was a colour in his cheeks and as he was stuffing the noodles in his mouth there was a smile that he seemed to be suppressing. "Where have you been? I have been trying to get a hold of you all night!"

"Ah, sorry!" He sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Angeal invited me for dinner, and..." Zack had a quick look around, then he leaned forward and muttered conspiratorially, "We got a bit busy." At that his eyes glowed with unadulterated happiness and he took another huge bite from his fork.

Cloud's eyebrows shot up. "Busy? How busy?"

He felt a lump in his throat that Zack got the man of his dreams and he was crushed by his. He could not be mad at Zack though, as the puppy looked so happy as he chewed on his food. It was how Cloud had felt after he thought he was together with Sephiroth.

He wanted that feeling back.

"Well, you know... he cooked dinner for me, and then we kinda ended up in the bedroom..." Zack made a meaningful pause, then he winked at Cloud with a smile. What he had done with Angeal was to remain between the two of them. He wouldn't tell anyone any details, because it was private and he respected that. Besides, Angeal would kill him if he betrayed his trust.

"Did you get to use any of the lessons?" Cloud asked. He had images in his head about how Zack would look pinned under Angeal and those images were very arousing. It also reminded him that he would do anything to be pinned under Sephiroth.

He hated his life.

"I did." Though Angeal hadn't seemed very happy by that. "So you shouldn't give up. You should try to talk to him. It's not good to jump to conclusions, you know?"

"You think so. You think I should go talk to him?" Cloud said even though he wasn't too sure about that. Sephiroth was not the type of man that you just walk up to. "I was thinking of going to his office and waiting there for him."

He was also thinking of laying naked on his desk with a butt plug in so that he could fuck him as soon as he walked in the door but he didn't think that was an appropriate thing to do. But... Cloud wanted to get laid so bad.

He wanted to get laid and that was that. He would like to be laid by Sephiroth again and he doubted that he could convince Zack that they needed training sessions again because he got Angeal already.

"Was it everything you wanted? With Angeal?" Cloud asked.

"Yes, it was perfect! I've never seen Angeal so-" he stopped as he noticed that his excitement was getting the better of him.

"Well, you know." He shrugged and smiled and then ruffled Cloud's hair. "And that's why you should totally go to see Sephiroth and talk to him!"

Cloud pushed Zack's hand away and tried to straighten his hair. "I shall try," he said. He wondered what Sephiroth would think about all the pranks that he was playing on Genesis. Maybe he would be amused by them and be proud that Cloud was trying to win him back ... maybe.

By now even Joseph was starting to look like a good 'practice' partner and he normally didn't look at Joseph that way.

"Does he make you happy?" Cloud said. It was a stupid question because of the goofy grin that he was receiving from his dark-haired friend.

"Oh yes, he makes me very very VERY happy." Zack's grin was all teeth and it was a bit lewd too. "And that reminds me that we have to meet up in half an hour." He threw a glance at his cell before he put it away and continued shovelling his meal into his stomach. "You might catch Sephiroth in his office today, I heard he was supposed to have a meeting with Angeal, but I guess that's cancelled now..."

"Cancelled meeting, means that he would have free time," Cloud said out loud with a little bit of hope. If he could sneak into Sephiroth's office he could make him realize how much he missed him and they could make up for lost time.

"Yup, you'll do it!" Zack gave him a thumbs up and then stood. "Give me a call on how it went."

Cloud smiled and nodded. He just had to figure out how he was going to get out of class and get into Sephiroth's office in time to run into him and have another hot make out session in his training room.

He had to find Joseph to cover for him and quick!

* * *

Lazard was in his office early. He'd worked through stacks of paper work (nowadays he got them on the computer, but it hadn't gotten any less stressful) and had his third coffee when he decided to take a break and deal with some other pressing matters. He still had to handle the problem with Sephiroth and Genesis and he had an idea who was competent enough to provide him with a solution. Thus he dialled Angeal's number, sipping at his mug and waiting for the man to answer the phone.

The sun was just rising, glimpses of orange light slipping past the huge reactors that surrounded them. It promised to be a nice, sunny day, but somehow Lazard had an inkling that this was going to be the only good thing about this day.

A few levels down Angeal was sitting in his office, a cold cup of coffee and a strange look on his face. The cup was long cold as all he could think about was Zack. He felt a little like a fool for being so infatuated with someone that he had been teaching for a year now, but the way they had moved in bed together was a stark reminder that his body could be used for more than just fighting.

The phone brought him out of his little fantasy and he reached for it absently. "Angeal here," he said not looking at who was calling him.

"This is director Lazard. I'd like to see you in my office immediately. I know that you are busy, but this matter is of utmost importance." Lazard sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. At least Angeal was an agreeable guy, and he actually respected his superiors, unlike certain other people.

Angeal snapped out of his daze. "Yes, sir. I will be there shortly," Angeal said as he hung up the phone. He didn't ask what it was about. Lazard would tell him when he got to his office. He took a sip of his cold coffee and grimaced as he did so, since he had not realized it had been cold. He left it on his desk as he rushed to Lazard's office. He was supposed to meet Zack soon for training and he would get new coffee then and maybe go for lunch.

He walked swiftly and purposely towards his office, greeted Lazard's secretary who just gave him a nod. "What is it that you wish you want to talk to me about sir?" he said as he stood in front of the director's desk.

"Please, have a seat." Lazard sat down himself, pushing a cup of coffee towards Angeal and waiting for the man to sit down on one of the comfy guest chairs. Angeal was immaculate as ever, the picture of a perfect SOLDIER. Lazard wished they could replace Sephiroth with this man. Or at least exchange their attitudes towards sex in public.

"The reason why I called you," he began, putting his fingers together as he looked at Angeal over the rim of his glasses, "is to discuss a matter that concerns your acquaintances Genesis Rhapsodos and General Sephiroth. I am sure that you are aware of the fact that they have gotten... close lately?" He paused, waiting for Angeal's reaction.

Angeal frowned, then took a deep sigh. "What did they do now?" He had tried really hard not to think about them after what they had done to Zack and he didn't want to deal with them just yet. He was still mad at them for the so called 'lessons' that they had offered.

He had not heard anything but then, he had not left his bedroom or thought of anything but Zack since he had cut Sephiroth's bed in two.

"Well..." Lazard cleared his throat, struggling for diplomatic words to describe the mess they had made. "After a disciplinarian talk on proper, nonsexual behaviour in public, myself and the head of Turks happened to encounter them in a distinctly compromising situation. In an elevator." He paused again. "A _glass_elevator."

Angeal covered his face. It sure sounded like something that Genesis would do but he thought that Sephiroth had a little more control than that. Obviously those two were indiscriminate when it came to each other and their sexual appetites. He thought they would have learned something when he cut Sephiroth's bed in two. Those two were nothing but sexual fiends as far as he was concerned.

"And what does this have to do with me?" Angeal said. He didn't know if he was ready to talk to either of them after using Zack like that but ... in a glass elevator. That was having no control at all. "They need counselling, not a pat on the back."

"Well... I understand that you are their friend and that you wield a certain amount of influence over them." Lazard dropped the act and sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Maybe you can talk some sense into them, since they won't listen to me."

Angeal looked over to the director and could see the distress on his face but he didn't know if he was ready to forgive them yet.

"What other actions are you taking?" he asked. He wanted to make sure that they were not just his responsibility. Genesis was a handful enough but with them being together with was making everything so much worse. "I can only take on one thing at a time and as you know, the last time I tried to deal with the two they just... got carried away in a closet."

Angeal remembered that all too well and how Genesis had been flirting with Lazard. Genesis was such a horrible flirt and Angeal had been trying to talk to him about that for ages and how inappropriate it was to flirt with every man or woman near him to get his way. Not that it helped much.

"I will take care of that. General Sephiroth will be sent on a mission today, to get the two of them separated. I'd appreciate it greatly if you could talk some sense into Genesis." Lazard wasn't sure if it helped anything but it was worth a shot. If Angeal couldn't manage them no one could.

"I have been trying to talk sense into Genesis for years. A separation from Sephiroth may be a good thing though. Genesis has an obsessive personality, if you haven't notice. I can try to turn his attention elsewhere if Sephiroth isn't around," Angeal said and rubbed his beard. There were things that Genesis didn't get over though, for example, his love for LOVELESS, dumb apples and the fact that he wore the most impossible boots.

"A diversion ... that sounds like a good plan." Lazard nodded. If they were successful they would still have to deal with embarrassing damage control regarding those two, but at least it would be manageable. Sephiroth had been promiscuous before, but he had never let it go out of hand. If they could get back to how things were it wasn't perfect, but it would be an improvement. "Thank you; I greatly appreciate your effort. It will not go unnoticed."

Angeal nodded. "I supposed I will have to talk to Genesis. I'll have him train the Second Classes with me. He likes yelling at them and that should keep him distracted for the time being. How are you going to deal with Sephiroth?" Angeal took a sip of his coffee as he thought of what he was going to say to Genesis. He still wasn't happy about what the redhead had done to his boyfriend. He should have him deal with the Third Class SOLDIERs instead. They were a lot more work.

"Counselling will be one option. If all else fails we will have to separate them permanently." Lazard kept it to himself that this would mean a transfer for Genesis. They couldn't do without Sephiroth and it would be a bad blow to lose one of the most promising First Class SOLDIERs - but Genesis would have to go to another division if they kept going on like that.

Angeal nodded. He would make that clear to Genesis that if they weren't more conservative, he would be shipped off to another division. That is what he got out of what Lazard said. "I will talk to him and make sure that he understands that he has to tone things down."

They really needed to. Genesis thought with his dick way too often.

"I am counting on you." Lazard lowered his head in gratitude, some of the tension dissolving. "This will be all then. You are dismissed."

* * *

Sorry for the delay... excuse insert here.

Enjoy! I will post next week on Sunday again for certain! No excuses! Promise!


	45. Chapter 45

**Unstable**

* * *

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Genesis and Tseng: ** Soyna

**Sephir****oth and Lazard: **BMIK

* * *

That wasn't his phone. Genesis didn't have such a bland ring tone so he ignored it. He snuggled up closer to the warm body and tugged the blanket over his head. His head was pounding and he wanted the ringing to go away.

Sephiroth grabbed his PHS mechanically, half asleep. He briefly wondered about the strange position he was in but didn't have time to explore that further. "What." His tone was extremely unfriendly, mostly because he had been woken before his time.

_"My __office. Now."_

Well, Lazard sounded just as unfriendly and he didn't even wait for Sephiroth's reply. The General wondered what had crawled up his back and died, but then he remembered and decided that it was probably not a good idea to let the man wait.

When he turned around in the bed, he was met with an unexpected sight.

"What..."

And then he actually kicked Genesis out, literally.

Genesis screamed as he hit the floor. He grabbed at what was near him and was suddenly under a series of blankets and pillows. It did nothing for his headache to be moving like this as he searched for an exit to the maze. He finally got out of the nest and looked up to see Sephiroth scowling down at him.

"What the fuck was that about?" Genesis said and held his head. One thing about good wine was the fact that it gave you a hell of a hangover. He leaned against the edge of the bed and groaned. "Oh, my head."

"I'm asking you the same question," Sephiroth scowled. The pained look Genesis sported was almost enough to compensate him, but not quite. "Get out. I have a meeting." He turned and opened his wardrobe to fetch a fresh set of uniform. It was better to not let Lazard wait, he sounded tense and he usually was angry when he was tense.

"I was fucking sleeping," Genesis said and decided to curl up in the blankets on the floor. "Comfortably too, I might add. Why the rude wake up call?" Genesis put a pillow over his head as he tried to stop the throbbing

Sephiroth sat down at the edge of the bed to put on his boots. "I told you to stay out of my bed. Do that again and I will kill you." He glared at Genesis over his shoulder but the brat couldn't see it because he had stuffed his face into a cushion. "When I'm back you'll be out of here or there will be blood." He stood and threw his coat over his shoulders. There would be no coffee and no breakfast, which didn't brighten his mood.

Genesis hardly heard him. "Whatever."

He could hear his own phone ringing somewhere. He didn't want to answer it. He really didn't want to move. His head hurt. He wanted to crawl back into the bed and sleep off the wine hangover.

Sephiroth looked at the ball of pain next to his bed and inwardly sighed. Then he straightened and went to Lazard's office. As he walked there he was under the impression that people stared at him funnily, but he ignored it.

Lazard's secretary smiled at him as he entered the office. "Director Lazard is in a meeting right now. Please have a seat."

The General looked at the empty chairs and frowned. Wasn't he supposed to go to the office right away? "He is awaiting me," he simply said and walked past the incompetent secretary to open the door to Lazard's sanctuary.

The sound of someone entering startled Tseng. He thought he had a little more time to deal with Lazard before Sephiroth arrived. He was standing beside him while Lazard was at his desk looking completely fuckable. Why he allowed the man to fuck him again the last time he encountered him was beyond him. Lazard had started out with that demanding phone call to Sephiroh and the bark in his voice sent chills down his spine ... no one was supposed to affect him that way.

Tseng had spent most of the night getting the mission details to Icicle for Sephiroth and hating himself for just... bending over. He knew he was standing dangerously close to Lazard and backed off as soon as Sephiroth stormed into the office without a proper introduction.

He took a step back from leaning over Lazard and held the folder a little to tightly in his fist.

"General," Tseng said, trying not to sound startled.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sephiroth asked disinterestedly. He was not dense enough to be oblivious of the tension but too wrapped up in his own problems to care. He threw Tseng a brief, displeased look (he wasn't particularly fond of the man) and then saluted to Lazard. "How can I be of your service?"

Sephiroth's stature and his blank expression betrayed none of the events that had taken place the previous day. If anything he appeared his professional model-SOLDIER self.

"No, you are not," Tseng said quickly as he gripped the mission report. "You were quicker than we anticipated." Which Tseng thought was a good thing. He took another step back to make sure that he couldn't smell Lazard's cologne and wouldn't be as affected by the man. "We have a mission for you that you will be leaving for immediately." He held out the folder and waited for Sephiroth to take it.

Sephiroth took the folder reluctantly. The last thing he needed atop of his tight schedule was another mission! He flicked through the pages, his expression turning darker. "Icicle." As he scanned the mission's description his brows drew closer, his eyes narrowing. "This is no urgent matter at all. Can't this wait another month?" He looked at Lazard. Surely the man must know that it was utterly inefficient to send him there now, when there was so much else that had higher priority!

"There are other reasons to be sending you as well," Lazard said simply as he looked the General in the eye. "After witnessing your show yesterday," Lazard pushed his glasses up his nose and tried not to look at Tseng who was standing at a perfect distance from him to get a great view of his ass. He remembered well how that ass looked when it was presented.

Lazard cleared his throat and looked back at Sephiroth. "There seems to be a need to have you separated from Genesis for a short while. Public sexual escapades such as that are hard to control and control is needed."

Sephiroth wasn't surprised at that, but it did startle him a bit that this seemed to be the only punishment he had to await. "Is that all then?" There was no need to deepen the topic on his part. He made no habit of discussing his sexual lapses with his superiors, unless it was absolutely necessary. Lazard didn't seem very bent on exploring that topic further, either.

Tseng cleared his throat. "You will leave immediately. Transportation is ready and waiting on Chopper Pad 3. Rude will fly you there. I believe the rest is in the report." He didn't like how Sephiroth ignored him and looked to Lazard. He knew that Lazard was his boss but he was a Turk and Sephiroth should be giving him more respect than that.

Sephiroth graced the Turk with a long, displeased look before saluting to Lazard and then wordlessly leaving, file in hand. He was not happy about this, but if this was all the punishment he had to expect they were going light on him. There hadn't even been a lecture... Sephiroth went back downstairs to his apartment to pack a few things as his chopper would leave in half an hour.

After Sephiroth had left Lazard wanted to put his head on his desk but he couldn't with Tseng so close to him. He wanted the man to leave the room but he couldn't just tell him to get out.

"That went well," Tseng said and crossed his arms looking over to Lazard as he nervously pushed up his glasses. He could see the tension on his face as he tried not to look at him.

Tseng was not going to let the man take advantage of him this time and he was going to make sure he had _all _the advantage.

* * *

When Sephiroth came back to the apartment he found a ringing cellphone with a very annoying ring tone. It wasn't his, but Genesis (the bright red colour was evidence enough of that). He picked it up and threw it at the ball on the floor where it kept vibrating and ringing.

"Answer it," the General ordered, as he opened a drawer and started to pack a bag. For now he ignored the fact that Genesis was still infiltrating his premises.

Genesis growled as he felt the phone hit his side. Why would he bring it closer to him? Didn't the cold bastard see that he was in pain? He unravelled himself from the blankets to stare at his phone at first and then saw that Sephiroth was putting stuff in his travel duffel.

"Are you moving out? Does this mean I get to keep the bed?" he said as he slapped his phone to shut it up. Damn his head hurt. He was glad that there was only one bottle of wine or else he would be in serious trouble.

"I'm on a mission. I will be back in a week," Sephiroth replied monotonously, as he went to the bathroom to finish packing. There was no need to tell Genesis that this was an ingenious plan of Lazard's to keep them separated. It was stupid and silly, but Sephiroth had to grin and bear it. It wasn't like he minded, missions had to be done.

Genesis groaned as he put a hand over his eyes. "A week! That is stupid. I wanted to try out the handcuffs," he complained. He couldn't hear what Sephiroth responded with as the phone in his hand started ringing again.

It was Angeal.

Genesis didn't know if he was ready to be yelled at by Angeal. He knew that he would have to deal with his friend for what he did with Zack. He did know better but he didn't know how to stop himself sometimes. And the fact that Zack did have a very nice ass... not as good as his, but still a nice ass. Maybe he was feeling guilty about destroying the bed and they could meet in the middle.

He still didn't want to answer it as he pressed the button.

Angeal had a terrible habit of phoning until the phone is answered.

"Where are you? You are supposed to be supervising the Third Class SOLDIERs training!" Angeal barked. A few minutes ago he had been in a mood to maybe be lenient and think about forgiving Genesis if he showed honest regret, but now he was unnerved. He knew that Genesis had a habit of not answering his phone at the first call, but also he was late to their appointment and it didn't leave a good impression on recruits if their superiors were so lazy about discipline. "Get here, now."

Genesis blinked, "What? Training? Third Class? When? Where?" Angeal sounded still a little pissed at him. "I don't know anything about that," he continued. He honestly didn't remember what he was supposed to be doing today but he knew that it had nothing to do with training Third Class SOLDIERs. He wondered if this was punishment or something but his eye was drawn to Sephiroth stuffing stuff in his bag and glaring at him.

"Training hall 4, now." Angeal was severely irritated by now. He had expected a bit more cooperation from Genesis, especially after he had taken the first step to pick up their shredded friendship. It seemed that Sephiroth's company didn't do him any good in that aspect either... For a brief moment Angeal wondered if Genesis would even want to work on their issues. What if he was so fixated on Sephiroth now that he didn't need Angeal anymore? That thought made the honorable man very uneasy, and he added, a bit less harsh. "I will excuse you for now. But hurry."

Genesis cringed. Angeal had phoned him and he was already screwing things up. He looked over to the angry looking Sephiroth as he kept stuffing stuff in his bag and glaring at him. His head hurt and he wanted nothing more than to go back into the bed and snuggle into the arms of the silver haired man. He knew that wasn't going to happen though.

"Right. Hall 4," he said into the phone and clicked it off. "I guess I'm training Thirds today."

He tried to get up. His head really did hurt. He shouldn't have drunk so much wine. He couldn't remember the reason he drank so much to begin with. He really had to learn not to be so impulsive.

Sephiroth had finished packing his bag with precise routine. He moved through his apartment quickly and purposefully, and was done within fifteen minutes. Genesis however was still sitting by the end of the bed, on the floor, looking miserable and hung-over. His hair was a mess.

"Get up. I need to go," the General ordered mercilessly, his keys in hand already. It was Genesis' own fault for drinking too much and he certainly deserved it for sneaking into Sephiroth's bed despite the explicit order to keep away.

"Where are you going again?" Genesis asked as he tried to stand up. His head was pounding and he really didn't want to deal with the Thirds. They were so much work to deal with.

He saw his clothes still strewn across the floor. And they were still dirty from yesterday but he didn't have anything else here. He really should have laundered them before he drank that whole bottle of wine.

"Icicle." It was the most dreaded location to have a mission amongst SOLDIERs, as it was cold and uncomfortable and one could easily go missing in the wide winter landscape. Sephiroth didn't mind the cold, but it was a boring mission where he was supposed to check on a ShinRa facility. Clearly that was a mission for Third Class SOLDIERs and it was a bit of a provocation to send him there. It also was a warning.

"Would you get up now? My flight leaves in 5 minutes."

"So far?" Genesis said as he staggered to his feet. He didn't remember shedding the sweat pants before he had crawled into bed with Sephiroth but he obviously had because he was quite naked. He started to pick up his clothes. He didn't want to wear them again but Angeal was already mad at him and being late would upset him more. Sephiroth didn't look too happy either. "Why are they sending you there? That place sucks."

"It's a disciplinarian measure," Sephiroth replied. Genesis was awfully slow at picking up his stuff and the General began to impatiently tap his foot on the floor. The noises his boot made were very audible and would hopefully hurry Genesis up. "Expect to get some too." Surely Lazard wouldn't just punish Sephiroth alone, Genesis deserved it just as much, if not more. Damn the brat's perfect, fuckable ass.

Genesis cringed as he put on his pants. He really wished he'd remembered to clean them. It was not comfortable putting on dirty pants when you didn't have underwear on.

Genesis sighed. "Right. I bet Lazard is pissed about seeing us in the elevator." He really shouldn't have waved at him that was just instigating the situation. He grabbed his shirt and looked at the impatient man tapping his boot. "Can you stop that? My headache is bad enough without that tapping and I am moving as fast as I can!"

Sephiroth didn't stop tapping his foot, but he grabbed his bag and walked after Genesis as the redhead finally deigned to leave his apartment. He was two minutes late now, but he would get back at Genesis for that later. Sephiroth was not big on saying good bye (and he didn't know why he should have, there was no one waiting for him to be back), thus he wordlessly stepped into the elevator, pushing the button for the roof.

Genesis sighed as Sephiroth disappeared into the elevator. He was still dealing with his shirt and trying to remember where training room four was. His head hurt as he stumbled down the opposite end of the hall. Icicle was pretty far away and he was glad that _he_ wasn't going. Though Genesis hoped that Sephiroth would be back soon. It had to be only a day mission.

He was also glad that he was training with Angeal. His head hurt so much and Angeal was always better at dealing with the students than he was.

As Genesis finally, after being half an hour late, deigned to show up Angeal wanted to cover his eyes at the sight of him. He looked miserable, with dark shadows under his eyes, his uniform wrinkled and dirty, his hair tousled. "What is this," he growled lowly, so the exercising recruits didn't hear them. "Could you look any more wrecked?"

Genesis sniffed at being growled at. He was miserable in his dirty clothes, his head ache and Angeal was still mad at him.

"I didn't have a change of clothes," he said back as he tried to unwrinkled some of his clothes with his hands. He knew it was hopeless to do so. "I made it though." He ran his hand through his hair as well. He really needed a shower. He really regretted drinking the wine. He tried to give Angeal his most pathetic look to make sure that the man wasn't too mad at him.

Angeal spared him another look, then he sighed. "You look awful. Let's make you feel a bit better." He stepped forward, holding up his hands, and thirty SOLDIERs stopped in their actions, forming three orderly lines and looking at Angeal expectantly. Angeal wandered up their rows, noticing that a few of the men looked at Genesis, probably wondering why he was late and looked so awful.

"We will start training now. First are twenty laps around the block. Genesis Rhapsodos will be guiding you as a shining example of SOLDIER endurance."

Maybe that was cruel, but Genesis deserved it. Angeal was still mad.

Genesis had to stop his jaw from dropping as he looked at Angeal who clapped his hands together, hard, to get them going. He had no choice but to start running. After one lap he thought he was going to throw up but he kept going. Angeal was watching with a slight smirk and crossed arms as he ran. He was still mad at him, and that was obvious. When one of the younger SOLDIERs passed him, he realized that he had to step up.

No one beat Genesis, even if his head was about to burst, his stomach was trying to escape and his legs felt like jelly.

Angeal had to hand it to his friend, he did have his honour. Even though he looked sick and ready to collapse Genesis grit his teeth and kept running. It made Angeal's heart soften a bit. Genesis was a fighter after all.

"Don't slack off," he barked though.

Genesis panted but kept running. He was so happy when the laps were done. He really wanted to collapse on the mats but that would look wrong for a First Class SOLDIER to do. He wanted to yell at everyone that it was a good job and that they could all quit early.

Angeal had other ideas.

"That's just been the warm-up, you mongrels, two-hundred push-ups, one armed," Angeal barked. Usually that wasn't his style, but he had seen Sephiroth doing it and the SOLDIERs were always very impressed, even though they puked their guts out from exhaustion after the training was done. Angeal wondered if by nature SOLDIERs had a masochistic streak in them...

Genesis had to suppress a groan of complaint. Angeal knew he hated push-ups and one armed ones on top of it all, but he could feel the eyes of the Thirds on him. He gave a dramatic eye rolled and turned to them. "You heard him, maggots," he said and dropped to the ground and started to do them, alternating arms in demonstration.

Angeal was pissed if he was making him do this. He hoped he wasn't too mad at him. He didn't want to sleep in a hotel tonight because he doubted that Sephiroth would be back that quickly and since he seemed to have issues with him sleeping in his bed still.

Why did relationships have to be so difficult?

Genesis heard someone grunt and collapse as they did the push up. He was just glad that it wasn't him.

Angeal counted loudly and by the end of it only Genesis was still standing. They had to be hard on the Thirds, show them their place lest they get exuberant and cocky.

Genesis was shaking at how much his head hurt from the exertion. He was glad that he didn't eat anything for breakfast because he would have puked. He wanted to go to paperwork now. He ran his hands through his wet hair and looked at the exhausted cadets. He quickly took control. His voice broke a little at he spoke. "Time for some cool down! Let's stretch those muscles so they don't freeze up. Angeal. You can lead these."

Genesis hoped that Angeal would take over now so that he could go hide in a corner and collapse.

"Well, you did so well, I suggest you do the last exercise as well." The recruits looked at Genesis, strangely happy and excited despite being utterly exhausted. A few of them had the balls to breathe the redhead's name. "That's decided then," Angeal said cruelly. "Another one hundred and fifty squats."

Genesis whimpered; he couldn't help it. He gave Angeal a pleading look but the man just smiled at him. He had really pissed him off ... not that he blamed him. Genesis turned back to the SOLDIERs and started the painful squats. To make things worse the young Third Class SOLDIERs started to count them off in a very loud and booming voices.

He was never going to drink again.

Angeal watched the exhausted and tired crowd as finally the torment was over. They actually hadn't been that bad, but Angeal did give them a cruel rant anyways. It was harsh, but this way he could blow off some steam too. It did calm him down as he finally let them off the hook and the Thirds limped to the showers.

Angeal turned with a sigh and walked back to the First's locker room to have a shower himself, because being an asshole was pretty exhausting too. He didn't know how Sephiroth managed that 24/7 without passing out.

"Angeal," Genesis called. He was afraid to move because he was afraid that he was going to collapse. "Are you still mad at me?" He knew that Angeal was and he had a lot to apologize for. "I am sorry!" He called.

Genesis made the mistake of trying to take a step forward and that was when his thighs gave out and he fell to the mats. He was not made to do that many squats.

"Yes, I'm mad at you," Angeal replied grumpily, but he did stop and waited until Genesis had picked himself up. "You did the most abhorrent, dishonourable thing, how can you expect me not to be mad?" he growled. "Just what were you _thinking_?"

Genesis hated it when Angeal gave him that stern look. It was fine when he gave it to others but he hated that look. "He wanted to know what to do to get your attention and I showed him what I knew."

He limped forward and stood in front of Angeal. "I didn't mean it that way. Angeal." Genesis looked at him in the eyes. "I was just trying to get you laid."

"No." Angeal's eyes narrowed, as he felt his anger rising. "No, you just tried to get _yourself_ laid. There were other ways but you just waited for the chance to jump on that boy! Does our friendship mean that little to you?" He poked his finger against Genesis' chest, letting his disappointment and hurt show, because Genesis was still, after all, his friend. The heck he knew why.

"Angeal," Genesis said and grabbed his hand that was poking his chest. "All he could think about was you." Because that was true. Zack wasn't thinking about him when they were fooling around. Zack was thinking about every move and wondering if Angeal was going to like it. "He needed some confidence to approach you because you are as dense as a brick wall when it comes to your feelings and I gave him that. I know you don't approve of my," Genesis paused on the word for a moment, "flirty nature, but Zack was only thinking about you."

"There were other ways," Angeal repeated. He didn't want to admit that Genesis was partly right. He had been oblivious to Zack's feelings and advances, and maybe, if the boy hadn't tried to approach him, they still would be in their strictly platonic student/mentor relationship. But there was more to it than that. "It seems like your priorities changed, didn't they," he said bitterly. "The good General's rubbing off on you, and not in a good way, Genesis. I trusted you. Did you think just because Sephiroth had his way with Zack it couldn't hurt for you to get a piece of him too?"

"I stopped Sephiroth from having his way with Zack," Genesis said, still holding his hand. "I ... I am sorry," he said and used his biggest eyes that he could. "I just want to be with Sephiroth and I saw ... and was mad. I am sorry that I took advantage of Zack. I won't do that again. I have Sephiroth, now. Angeal. Please. Forgive me."

Angeal wanted to stay angry, he wanted that so bad. But there was just no way he could with Genesis being like that. The fiery redhead barely apologized, and when he did it was a haughty, gruffy 'Sorry' thrown at your feet. But he was trying really hard now and Angeal could see that he was sincere.

The man wanted to snatch his hand away, but then he just hollered, "Oh damn you, don't give me that look!"

Genesis kept his eyes big. "I'll even do the dishes and laundry for a week." He tried not to get his hopes up too much. Angeal could still turn his back on him. "Okay?"

"I hate you," Angeal said, but it sounded weak. He paused, looking his friend up and down and then waved his finger at him one last time, pressing "If that ever happens again we are done, once and for all, do you understand me?"

Genesis could have jumped with joy if he had feeling in his legs. Instead, he threw himself at Angeal and hugged him. "I won't ever do it again. I promise. I missed you, Angeal."

"Now go have a shower, you stink," he finally grumbled and sent Genesis off with a slap to the back as if he was a little boy needing to be pushed.

"Of course," Genesis said as he started to stagger towards the First Class Showers, dragging Angeal with him. "I will buy you lunch too and you can tell me all about how you and Zack are getting along."

"I have already made arrangements for lunch," Angeal muttered. He didn't want to tell Genesis that he was going to meet Zack. "You go ahead, I will see you at dinner tonight."

"Oh, a date with Zack," Genesis purred as they walked into the locker room. He couldn't wait to get out of his crusty, sweaty clothing. He looked in the nearby mirror. "Oh, look at how crappy I look. I'm never drinking wine again. It wouldn't be so bad if Sephiroth let me sleep in his bed."

Genesis started to strip his clothes off, anxious to get into the shower.

Angeal looked at Genesis strangely, but then the guy was almost naked so he looked away, instead slowly getting out of his clothes too. He stepped into the shower booth, naked and turned on the pleasantly hot water. That was one of the advantages of being First. Second and Thirds only got cold showers. "Why is he not letting you sleep in his bed? Do I even want to know that?" To Angeal that seemed kind of rude, but then again he didn't know the circumstances.

Genesis scoffed as he went into a booth beside Angeal and turned on the water himself. "He has issue with sharing his bed for some reason. I'll work on him though. Now, tell me," Genesis wanted to change the topic. He hadn't meant to bring that up. "I need to know if you are snogging Zack or not. I am assuming that is what is keeping you busy lately."

"Dear Gaia this shower feels good," Genesis whispered as stood under the stream.

"I'm not going to tell you," Angeal grunted, holding his head under the water and reaching for the shampoo. His hair was soaked now, plastered to his face. It probably wasn't a good idea thinking about Zack in the shower, when he was naked and just soaped himself up...

"Ah, come on," Genesis said. "You two have been screwing each other silly, haven't you?" Genesis peered over at Angeal. "I'll give you details on the dress that I bought and the most amazing blow job that Sephiroth gave me?"

"Oh dear Gaia, please _don't_!" Angeal looked up, horrified, stopping to soap his chest to throw Genesis a warning glare. That bit of information had already sent too vivid images into his mind, he didn't need to deepen the experience. "And remind me again why I forgave you," he sighed, continuing to clean his belly and then his soft genitals. He certainly hoped to have a little session with Zack later, and hygiene was a very important part of their relationship.

Genesis laughed. "You love me," Genesis said and looked down, rolling his eyes. "You know, you never took my advice on manscaping. You have a forest down there. Zack's going to have hair in his teeth."

"I'm not really up to date on the new trends ..." Angeal muttered, tugging a bit at the hair down there. Zack had been manscaped down there too. Angeal had meant to ask him about it but then it became such a minor matter, somehow ...

"I can trim it for you?" Genesis said knowing what the answer was going to be.

"Over my dead body!" Angeal cried out, quickly turning away from Genesis to get his precious manhood out of the line of fire. There was no way he'd let Genesis anywhere near his genitals! "Don't you have a boyfriend to play with?" he asked a bit waspishly, letting the water drain the soap away.

"He got shipped off to Icicle, so I can't play with him right now and I was only joking," Genesis said. He was starting to feel a lot better now that he was in the shower. "You can get Zack to do it for you." If Genesis remembered correctly, he could do with a little bit of manscaping as well. He knew better than to say that out loud.

"Well, thanks for the advice, but that discussion is over," Angeal grumbled. He really didn't want to talk about Zack with Genesis, because it kept reminding him of Genesis' treason. To deflect from the topic he instead asked, knowing that Genesis just loved to rant on about a certain someone, "What is Sephiroth doing in Icicle. I haven't heard of any major issues up there." Could be classified information, but really, as long as they got off the topic of his hair and Zack.

"I think it is punishment for Lazard and Tseng catching us in the elevator," Genesis said as he turned up the hot water. "Sephiroth was a little anxious and couldn't wait until we got home."

Angeal was startled. "How could they have caught you in an elevator? They are made of gl-" He actually dropped the soap. "You didn't."

"I didn't start anything. Sephiroth started it and I sure as hell wasn't going to stop him," Genesis said and smiled over to see Angeal shaking his head.

Angeal felt the strong need to hit his head against the wall repeatedly. He had nothing to say about this anymore, really. "I can't believe that two grown men like you act like hormonal teenagers. Have you no honor? You are role models, people could have seen you! People _did_ see you, apparently!" Well, he could at least give Genesis a good lecture. And that was what Lazard had asked him to do, right? To keep an eye on them... Angeal picked up the soap, turned off the water and grabbed his towel. "Did you ever think about the possibility that this could mean the end of your career?"

"I highly doubt a little fooling around will end my career," Genesis said as he finished washing up. "Sephiroth and I just need to have a little more control in public is all." He knew that the public displays of affection were frowned upon, especially the way that Sephiroth and himself ended up displaying it but he was never one to deny his carnal urges.

He knew that was an issue for Angeal. Always was.

"I know it wasn't the right thing to do but we got carried away. Don't tell me that you have never gotten carried away," Genesis said. "I know better than that."

"This isn't about me," Angeal deflected. He was worried about Genesis, really. "I know you don't want to hear this. You are easy going, you don't take most things seriously and it went well for you so far. It is your strength, but it could also be your downfall." He sighed. "I had a talk with Director Lazard. He made it more than clear that you are replaceable if you don't keep in line. Start taking this seriously! This is what you wanted, isn't it? Becoming a First Class, becoming a hero? You worked hard for this, harder than anyone I know, and you are just about to throw it all away. Please, just ask yourself if this is all worth it. What do you think you gain from this? Worst case is you get fired, and then what? Sephiroth won't lift a finger for you, will he?"

Genesis shut off the water and grabbed one of the crappy towels that they provided for the gym. He found them scratchy and only good for his hair that he quickly wrapped in the towel as Angeal talked.

Angeal's words sunk in.

"I did work hard to get here, didn't I?" he whispered as he walked to his locker. The words about Sephiroth not raising a finger to assist him hurt the most. It stung because it was most likely true. Sephiroth had shown him little affection. He seemed uncomfortable with it. Genesis should have stopped the elevator sex but he was happy that Sephiroth desired him so much that he was willing to do such a drastic show of passion.

And then he had kicked Genesis out of his bed.

"I still want to be a hero," Genesis said simply as he worked the lock on his locker. It seemed a little sticker than usual. "I promise to think with this head," Geneisis tapped his forehead, "Instead of this one." He pointed to his dick. "And I will talk to Sephiroth about it too. We really do need to curb ourselves." Genesis' biggest concern was getting Sephiroh to accept him into his bed and not just as a fuck buddy. He had thought he had made progress when Sephiroth had been injured but it looked like it was going to create a lot more work to get him to understand and hopefully he could understand a little more too.

He reached into the locker to grab his towel. He had special made towels made of worm silk that he used. He knew it was an extravagance but it was what Genesis was used to using when he grew up.

Angeal sighed at the crestfallen look Genesis sported. At least it seemed as if he'd gotten through to him. It was only for Genesis' own good. "Yes, think about your priorities. I am not saying that there can't be anything good coming out of this ... arrangement you have with Sephiroth. But I know you and I know him. He is a selfish bastard and at the end of the day I wouldn't count on his support." Angeal's voice turned bitter towards the end. Admittedly he still held a grudge. It wasn't that he didn't believe in Sephiroth's loyalty or his honour; it was definitely there, if warped and strangely twisted. In battle he trusted Sephiroth with all he had. But this wasn't a classical combat situation, and Angeal was worried for his best friend. The truth was that Angeal very much doubted that this relationship could ever be blossoming into something healthy. They might try, and they certainly did (especially stubborn little Genesis) and maybe they even made progress. But it was still violent, harsh and exhausting. They just loved to hate each other and vice versa, but on the other hand it seemed like they really couldn't do without each other either... Well, Angeal was at his wit's end and now he was trying to do as much damage control as he could.

Genesis unfurled the towel and started to dry his thighs and groin. "Sephiroth just doesn't understand how to care for people like a normal person does," Genesis defended, hearing the tone in Angeal's voice. He didn't see Sephiroth all bloody, weak and messy after he had to deal with Hojo. "He never had anyone care for him." He didn't expect Angeal to understand but he was going to try.

"He just needs more cuddles and I plan on giving it to him," Genesis said as he moved the towel to dry his back.

"I'm sure you will," Angeal sighed, towelling his wet body dry and then reaching for a fresh set of uniform from his locker. He pulled the shirt over his head, briefly thinking about wearing boxers but then decided against it. They'd only be in the way. "Just try to keep an eye on yourself too. You're a good person, but you can't help anyone if you're destroying yourself. At one point you just have to draw a line. Promise me that you will end this if it gets too much. Don't let him break you..."

Genesis rolled his eyes. "Yes, dad," he grumbled as he bend down to dry his calves. That was when he noticed that there was something odd on his hands and skin. He just cleaned up and the colour was a rather bright blue.

He let out a small startled yelp as he saw that his dick and balls were completely blue. "What the fuck is this!"

"What is it?" Angeal shouted, automatically taking a battle stance, his eyes wildly searching the locker room for enemies. A moment later he became aware of Genesis staring down his body and relaxed. "What is it?" he asked with a frown, then noticed where Genesis looked and quickly withdrew his eyes, placing his hand on his forehead. "I told you to use condoms, no wonder you got a venereal disease!"

Genesis was horrified that his dick was blue. He looked at the towel and saw that it was blue, too. "It's not a disease! This is another one of those pranks! Someone is out to get me and they gave me a case of blue balls. They ruined my towels and skin!" He yelled as he dropped the towel. His hands were blue too. Someone was out to get him. "Tampons in my desk, glued reports and now this! I'm going to catch whoever did this to me and I am going to ensure that they don't have a set of balls to turn blue!"

He turned to his locker and started to pull out his clothes.

And then he saw his coat.

"This is just too much," he groaned and sat on a nearby bench and put his head in his hands, forgetting that they were stained with blue dye of some sort.

"What... is it now?" Angeal was almost afraid to ask. He then looked into Genesis' locker, noticing the pink coat. A bad feeling started to spread from his belly. Apparently someone _was_stupid enough to annoy an easily irritable, unstable First Class Soldier with next to no self-control and an infamous temper. No one messed with Genesis' coat - and lived.

"Well, there might be a plausible explanation for that. And just on a side note, don't put your hands on your face," Angeal suggested slowly.

Genesis pulled his hands away from his face with horror as he realized that there was dye or whatever it was on them.

"My coat. Angeal, my coat is pink. I hate pink," Genesis whined. "That is just going too far!" He looked at his blue hands. "Angeal! My Coat!" His whine turned into a wail of despair.

He loved his coat. It was his trademark. It was who he was. He sniffed and thought he was going to cry. This was too much. His coat! And his skin was going to be ruined by the dye. This was a personal attack now. "Who would _do_ such a thing?"

"I don't know... Have you stepped on anyone's toes recently?" That was a stupid question because there were more people Genesis had pissed off than he had pleased, probably. But this was more like a child's prank, than anything else. Effective in hurting Genesis and making him miserable, but not enough to endanger his life or be a real thread.

Genesis sniffed again and wiped his face, forgetting that his hands were blue. "Angeal. My coat!" He yelled and pointed to his locker. "Pink!" He couldn't think straight at the thought of his coat being pink... ruined leather. He could feel the tears forming at this very personal attack. The only thing that would be more was if it was his book.

"There, there." Angeal drew his arm around Genesis' shoulders to comfort him, careful to not touch anything blue. "I'm sure you can get a new one. It's not that bad, really."

"Not that bad!" Genesis yelled and stood up. He ran to his locker and pulled out his leather coat! "It is ruined! My balls are blue and my coat is pink! This is it! I'm going to talk to Lazard to put an end to this!" He grabbed a pair of boxers from his locker and put it over his blue balls and skin. He would try to remove the stains later. "I just promised I was going to behave!"

If Lazard could find videos of him and Sephiroth fucking in a restaurant he could find out who was sabotaging him.

He grabbed his coat and held it to his chest and sobbed. "My coat."

Angeal stood up, on alert. "Calm down, will you. You shouldn't act rashly now. I'm sure we can figure this out by ourselves, Lazard is very busy at the moment and I am sure he has seen enough of you for the last few days."

"I am reporting this! Isn't that what we are supposed to do?" Genesis said as he hugged his pink coat. "Go through the proper authorities."

He looked to Angeal. "My coat, Angeal. My coat."

Angeal didn't know what to say to this. It was probably really better than Genesis trying to take matters into his own hands. "Well then, do as you must. But promise me to dress and wash first, before you go to Lazard."

Genesis nodded. "Can I borrow one of your shirts? Mine are all dirty. I will wash everything when I get back to the apartment." He dropped his pink coat onto the ground as he started to shuffle back to the shower to try to get the blue dye off his skin.

"Knock yourself out." Angeal shrugged and got up to finish dressing. As he put on his watch he noticed that he was already seven minutes late to lunch with Zack. "I have to go now. Just try to stay out of trouble," he said, patting Genesis on the shoulder and then without waiting for an answer from his friend he rushed to the First's lounge. He'd told Zack that they would meet there, because he knew how fascinated Zack was with it and besides they would have some privacy there. Apparently all First's were otherwise occupied, being on missions or mourning their coats.

* * *

_SURPRISE CHAPTER!_

_Because the other one was so short... and I am such a nice chapter!_

_And yes... surprise plot twist... hurr hurr. Genesis has grabbed a clue! Sort of and then his coat and his poor poor balls. Will they survive the separation? Can Genesis actually do laundry? Genesis has a lot of pink clothes now and why is that? Will Sephiroth grab a clue? Will Tseng ever get to top Lazard? Is Angeal going to have more than food for lunch? What will the video camera be record next? Will Cloud get caught for his little prank? Oh, the strange twists and turns..._

_ENJOYED? Tell me! MUAH!_


	46. Chapter 46

**Unstable **

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK  
**  
****Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.  
**  
****Zack: ** Soyna  
**Angeal: **BMIK

* * *

Zack stared at his watch and was nervously pacing. Angeal was not one to be late and he wanted to go into the lounge but knew that he wasn't allowed in there without Angeal. He was hungry and he really wanted to see him again. He could only think of how wonderful it was last night with him and how he wanted more of that... Looking at his phone again Zack saw that his lover was ten minutes late.

He knew that Angeal was busy but he was always a punctual.

As Angeal approached the lounge he saw Zack pacing in front of it and the boy looked utterly delectable. "I am sorry for being late," he breathed, "something urgent came up." He pushed Zack gently into the lounge, so they'd have some privacy, and then took the boy's face to kiss him. He wouldn't make the same mistake of neglecting him again.

Zack smiled into the kiss and returned it, grabbing onto Angeal's suspenders to get a better grip on him. "I was early," he said as they broke apart. "I couldn't wait to see you."

Angeal's hair was still wet and he must have rushed here because his cheeks were pink. His stomach grumbled though to interrupt the fact that he was willing to miss lunch to have other activities but his stomach was stubborn.

"Hm, and it seems you couldn't wait for lunch either," Angeal smiled, brushing his thumb over Zack's lower lip in a playful manner. "Let's have something to eat then." He'd ordered two meals the day prior and it was just waiting for them on a table, sitting on a hot plate to be kept warm. "I hope you like Wutaian food." Angeal had heard that it was all the rage with the younger SOLDIERs now.

Zack saw the food as they walked to the table and started to drool. "Oh yeah!" he said and sat down and started to eat. "Thanks, Angeal. Oh man, this is good." He continued to stuff his face with noodles and rice that was better than the stuff they served in the Mess Hall.

"I'm happy to see that you enjoy it." Angeal couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm with which Zack devoured the food. He was just so youthful and adorable and unblemished by the uglyness of ShinRa politics. It was like a breath of fresh air. Angeal helped himself too, and found that the food wasn't bad. Though it still didn't satiate his hunger for... other things. Namely Zack himself.

"It's awful empty in here," Zack said as he looked around. Usually there were other people milling about. Not that he was minding the fact that he was alone with Angeal. "Is that a good thing?"

"Everyone's busy," Angeal explained, swallowing. "Sephiroth and the others are on missions or business lunches and Genesis is otherwise occupied. We do have the lounge, but the truth is we barely have time to use it." Angeal had _made_ time today, though. "How was you training today?"

"Training was good. Got to talk to Cloud for a bit," Zack said as he licked his lips. "No one else is going to come in here?" He couldn't help but look at Angeal's lovely throat. He wanted to kiss it again and he wanted to kiss a few other areas as well. Zack wondered for a brief moment if Angeal had planned this.

If he did, he was going to make sure that it was worth all the trouble.

Angeal lowered his fork, saying slowly, his voice almost getting down to a purr, "No, no one else is going to come here. Why are you asking?" He smiled a mysterious, knowing smile, but he just loved to see Zack blush and fidget a little. He was the most adorable thing on the planet.

Zack put down his fork. "No one else. Just us," he whispered. He knew he was fidgeting and his pants were getting tight at the thought of Angeal being so brave as to want to do something in a sort of public place.

"Why, yes. Just us." Angeal was glad he had locked the door. He was rock hard already and he knew later on he would have no thoughts left for their privacy as he'd be occupied with thinking about the taste of Zack's skin, his warm body and the delicious sounds Zack would make for him.

Zack swallowed as he shakily stood up from his chair and nearly tripped over his own feet with his anxiousness to get to him. He fell into his arms and Angeal grabbed him. He loved this man and there was no 'ifs' and or 'buts' about it. He blushed furiously at his clumsiness. "Sorry."

"Hm, what are you apologizing for?" Angeal captured Zack's bottom lip with his own, pulling at it lightly, before sneaking his tongue into the blushing boy's salty mouth. It was a delight how Zack pressed against him, brimming with energy and sexual tension. Angeal was really glad that he hadn't put on any underwear.

Zack groaned and kissed him back. He wiggled in his lap and reached down, trying to be brave and see if Angeal was excited. He was pleased to feel the warm hard bulge ready for him. He squeezed it tightly. He knew he had seen it just this morning but he wanted to see it again. He wanted sex again.

He now understood how Cloud felt after he had sex with Sephiroth.

It was addicting.

"A bold one, aren't you?" Angeal breathed in between the kisses. Zack's hands on his excited flesh felt good, but it would feel even better if he was out of his pants. Ah, he wanted that. He wanted for Zack to ride him in that chair, and it seemed that they were on the same page. Angeal's hands slipped into Zack's pants to cup his warm buttocks, massage them and squeeze them as he pulled the boy closer.

Zack nodded and his fingers felt clumsy as they started to play with the button on his pants. Angeal's hands massaging his ass was amazing. He wanted to be out of his pants. "I want to see it again. Angeal. Let it out of your pants." He felt like he was going to burst.

"Why don't you take it out for me?" Angeal hummed, as he started to kiss down Zack's jaw line and down his throat. He could feel Zack's cardiac pulse against his lips, quickly and excitedly. He pulled Zack closer, to get more friction, as his hands kept gliding over Zack's ass, reappearing out of his pants just to drive right back in.

Zack moaned and whimpered. Angeal's hands on his ass were driving him insane. It took him a moment to realize that Angeal just told him to take his dick out. His fingers picked up their pace and got the pants undone.

Angeal would look so hot with his dick sticking out of his pants like that and he couldn't wait to see it. "Are you going to fuck me? Right here?" Zack asked as he felt his fingers touch the warm flesh.

Angeal wasn't wearing any underwear. He let out a groan of pleasure at the thought that Angeal got dressed... and purposely didn't put underwear on. Damn it all, that was hot and he wanted Angeal all the more.

Though hearing Zack say "fuck me" sent thrills down Angeal's spine and made him arch up into the young man's hand he ceased kissing his collar bone. "No. I'm going to make love to you," he whispered. "Come on, get up for a second so I can undress you," he said, even though he really didn't want Zack to stop touching him.

The way Angeal said that made Zack melt inside. He tried to control his breathing at that. Angeal said "love". He allowed himself to be placed on the table and Angeal started to undress him.

Angeal said "love". The big "L" word. He allowed the sweater to be removed and Angeal started to undo his pants.

"Do you mean that?" Zack said, giving Angeal a hurt puppy look. "Do you mean that you love me?"

Angeal had just pulled Zack's pants down and over his succulent young cock, when the boy came onto him like that. "Well..." He hadn't meant it like _that_, he hadn't really thought about it. But Zack's eyes were so full of expectations that he paused and took a second to think about it. Did he love Zack? He certainly adored the boy - no, young man. And he had a strong desire for him too. He felt good and refreshed when he was in Zack's presence and he missed him when he was gone. "Yes, I do," he finally smiled, looking up at the puppy.

Zack threw himself at Angeal, wrapping his arms around him and crushing his lips against his. He knew he was a little over excited at first but slowed it down to show Angeal that he loved him, too.

He broke the kiss. "I love you too man," he said as he looked into Angeal eyes. "Now, can I see your cock now?"

"Oh Zack, you can always see my cock," Angeal moaned. Damn, the boy was so brazen and had no filter at all, but that made it even better. Angeal leaned back; feeling a bit strange at displaying his manhood like this but if this was what made Zack happy who was he to deny it to him?

Zack leaned back to so he could get a good look at his cock. He could never get enough of Angeal's cock. He could see the nice thick and reddened flesh that he wanted inside of him. He wanted to taste it too. It was all very confusing for what he wanted to do with the man he loved. He reached down and grabbed the flesh and tugged on it. He loved the velvety flesh. "Angeal. I want you so badly. I want you in me."

"Oh puppy, I want to be inside you too," Angeal moaned. Zack was looking at him with such lust and hunger! He'd never felt so desired before. Hastily he summoned a small bottle of lube from the pocket of his pants. "Are you sure you are ready for that again? I don't want to hurt you... I am more than willing to wait."

Zack nodded furiously and grabbed the bottle. "I'm so ready for more," he said. He opened the bottle and poured some on Angeal's dick and started to stroke it. He pushed Angeal back so that he was in his chair and his dick was sitting out of his pants. He didn't even care that Angeal had all his clothes on. He wanted to have it inside of him and he wanted it as quickly as possible.

"Am I stroking you right?" Zack asked as he looked at Angeal. He was still a little unsure of how to make sure that he was happy and good at this. It was still all new to him. "Is it good?"

"Oh yes, this is perfect," he breathed, his eyelids fluttering at the pleasure that ran through his body. "Give me some too," he said, holding out his hand so Zack would lube it and he could stick his fingers into the puppy's warm, excited hole.

Zack whimpered and could no longer concentrate on stroking Angeal when his fingers entered him. "Angeal," he moaned and moved to kiss him again. He used all his skills to keep the kiss calm and sensual. It was a lot of effort as he couldn't control his hips from trying to push himself deeper on the slick fingers.

"Hm, what is it, Zack?" Angeal wanted to hear more of Zack's lust deepened, breathy voice, he couldn't get enough of it. What he also couldn't get enough of was Zack's body arching and moaning as he worked him from the inside, poking that sensitive prostate over and over again. "What is it that you want? Tell me, and I will gladly give it to you."

Zack was going to say that he wanted to be fucked but changed it as that was not what he wanted anymore.

"Make love to me, Angeal. Please, make love to me," he breathed into Angeal's ear and kissed it as he spoke. "Put it in me and make love to me."

Only Zack managed to be adorable and extremely sexy at the same time. "Come here then." Angeal lifted the puppy up carefully and then placed him over his cock. Slowly the head nudged against Zack's slick entrance and finally it slipped inside, making Angeal groan.

Zack tried to relax as Angeal impaled him. It felt so good and wonderful as he clung to his shoulders and revelled in the feeling of it all. He gasped as Angeal was fully seated inside of him. It took him a few moments and a few deep breaths to get used to it before his body betrayed him and started to rock and move to get it so that it was rubbing up against that point inside of him that made electricity shoot through his belly.

"Good, that's good," Angeal encouraged, rocking his pelvis in sync with Zack. He wanted the puppy to find his own rhythm, to find out how he liked it. And Zack seemed to be a natural, because the way he was riding Angeal was just feeling wonderful!

Zack panted and groaned as he rocked against Angeal. This position was intense. His whole body was on fire as he rocked against Angeal who held him tight. He never wanted this to end. He wanted this to last forever.

He couldn't though. It was too good of a position and soon Zack felt the rush run through his whole body as he arched his back and came. He thought mildly that he should have taken off Angeal's sweater because he stained it but that thought quickly left him as Angeal started to pump harder inside of him, extending his own orgasm.

Angeal felt the white semen spill onto his shirt, but he didn't mind. In fact it was a bit like a trophy, evidence that he had made Zack happy. As he came closer to his own orgasm he caught a hard nipple of Zack's through the shirt and bit it, gently, and as the boy moaned again Angeal came too. His cum spilled into Zack's heavenly ass and his body convulsed, a shiver running from his scalp to his nipples, his balls and cock and then to his toes.

Zack was ready to pass out. It was all too much. He could feel Angeal come inside of him and it was even better without a condom. He could feel the warmth filling him up and it was enough to make his brain explode.

He shivered and shook and collapsed into Angeal. "That was even better than the last time," he finally panted.

"Let's see what we can do next time then," Angeal whispered, pleasantly exhausted as he cradled Zack in his arms. The puppy was still on his lap and it felt so good to have that exuberant bundle gathered to his heart, just sitting here, together, cuddling. How had he done without this before?

Zack shivered at the thought of next time. He gathered himself up and kissed Angeal's jaw. "I have so much to learn yet," he said. He still came so quickly even though this time, Angeal came right after him. He needed to get more stamina. "It was over too quick. I want it to last all night," he said.

"Ah, we can learn together," Angeal smiled, placing a kiss to Zack's forehead. It wasn't like he was particularly experienced. And he was much looking forward to explore that new territory with his newfound lover, who was so eager to study and was such a fast learner.

* * *

Tseng had decided that he hated Lazard. He was supposed to be in control. He had started out in control. Leaning over him and demanding his attention, stripping him off his horrid cravat and opening his shirt. Then somehow, Lazard had turned things around so that he was sitting in _his_ lap, his hands wrapped around his back and his mouth on his skin and he was whimpering for more.

Where his tie went and the fact that his jacket was removed and his shirt was only held on bythe buttons still done up on his cuffs was something he couldn't recall.

"I hate you," Tseng gasped. "I really hate you."

"Then you're a masochist, each time coming back for more," Lazard panted, pushing his two fingers deep into Tseng's ass, down to the third knuckle. Ah the head of Turks was still so tight, as if the last few times hadn't happened. "You really need to loosen up," the director smiled, withdrawing them painfully slowly, making sure he brushed all the way along Tseng's little bitch spot.

"My ass is of no concern of yours," Tseng said and gasped as Lazard hit that spot inside of him. He had been trying not to show that he was enjoying it but the bastard just knew how to work him. "I hate you," he whimpered but the venom was gone as it moved into a moan and he started to pant like a common whore.

"I wasn't talking about your ass at all," Lazard purred. "Just a general observation." He was pretty hard, and Tseng needily rubbing against him didn't help much. He wanted to go inside that Turk ass, desperately, and Tseng seemed to want that too. "But since you brought it up... how about I widen that narrow little butthole of yours a bit?" Actually Lazard began to enjoy the dirty talk way too much.

Tseng growled as the fingers worked inside of him. He tried to lean away from the fingers but Lazard kept going at it. He clutched at his jacket and growled at him, "Can't take a tight situation, Lazard?"

"Oh, I do..." Lazard breathed, withdrawing his fingers and then shoving his cock inside to the hilt instead. He knew from experience that Tseng could take it and the man certainly didn't need to be pampered. "... Do you?"

Tseng clenched his teeth together as Lazard pushed himself inside of him. He leaned into the intrusion much against his own thought process. He clenched around the man's penis and forced Lazard to be still. He did his best to control his breathing, despite the fact that he was taking it again.

Again. He narrowed his eyes at Lazard. "I can make it tighter and harder for you and not just with you fucking me," Tseng growled. He was going to control the pace of this even though his body was betraying him and wanting to let it happen.

They didn't hear the secretary yelling at someone outside the office door.

Lazard just opened his mouth to make a comeback when the door burst open and in walked the last person he wanted to be caught by in this situation. "Oh gaia," he lamented blankly, pushing up his glasses and being glad that his desk provided them at least with the dignity of their genitals being hidden.

Genesis stormed into the room and threw his leather coat on his desk.

"It's pink!" he yelled at Lazard and Tseng. "You two better do something about this!"

Tseng had never been more horrified in his life. He was frozen in place in such a very vulnerable position but was thrown off balance by Genesis' statement and demands.

Lazard's jaw actually dropped. He had no idea what to say or what to do and for a moment his head was actually empty and he was really thinking that this had to be a bad bad dream.

Eventually he gathered himself together though, and hissed, outraged, "Get out of my office, NOW!" Why did people keep bursting in without an appointment and what was his damn secretary doing!

Genesis crossed his arms and glared at the two men. "Not until you find out who is destroying my stuff," Genesis said. He could care less that the two were fucking in the chair. From the looks on their faces, they had issues with being interrupted but he didn't care. "My coat is pink and," he started to undo his pants and pulled them down, "My balls were dyed blue! I'm tired of these pranks that are being played on me and I demand that you find out who is doing this to me!"

He did up his pants again, carefully tucking himself in. He couldn't scrub his sensitive dick too much in the shower. He was able to get the dye off his face and back but the scrubbing that was required was not the type of scrubbing that he liked to normally perform on his cock.

"All right, fine, I will take care of that," Lazard surrendered. Anything to get that crazy person out of his office! And he didn't even want to think of the future nightmares he was going to get at a case of blue balls! Maybe a week ago he wouldn't have minded Genesis flashing for him but now was neither the time, nor the place. "Will you get out of my office now?"

Tseng had become suspiciously quiet and Lazard hoped he hadn't died of a heart attack yet.

Genesis turned his attention towards Tseng and pointed to him. "You got the access to the videos," Genesis said. "You will find out who is doing this and take them out!"

Tseng glared at Genesis. "Whatever. Just get out." He would get Reno to do that. "If you are done exposing yourself." He wanted to bury his face in Lazard's shoulder to hide.

"I promise to take care of this," Lazard pressed, holding up his hand and trying to capture Genesis' gaze to make the man understand and calm down. "We will scan the video footage and find whoever did this to your... coat. Now. Just _leave_."

"And don't forget about my balls!" Genesis yelled. "I expect compensation. It costs me a fortune to get those coats."

Genesis glared at Lazard. He smirked as he unfolded his arms, reaching to grab his coat. "Go back to screwing each other. You really should learn to lock the door if you don't want to get caught." He turned on his heel with his poor coat and stopped at the door. "I am not working until you catch the culprit!" He added as an afterthought.

Lazard gritted his teeth. He was in no position to discuss this right now, but he wouldn't just take it like that. He had leverage on Genesis too, and he was still his superior.

When Genesis finally closed the door behind him Lazard slumped back in his chair, closing his eyes. He really should learn to lock the door. But then again he hadn't thought Tseng would pay him a visit like that. "Are you all right?"

Tseng grunted. "You need to get better control of your office." Lazard had started to go soft inside of him. The shock of the moment had deflated him a little as well. Genesis' interruption may be what he was looking for to gain control of the situation again. He thought of turning this around and putting Lazard in his place. The man's face was flushed with embarrassment from having to deal with Genesis.

He wanted out of his control and tried to move away from the man. "I should leave."

Lazard looked up at the man, his cheeks turning a bit brighter. Tseng wriggling around like that actually reminded him what they had previously been doing and it stirred his blood again. Thus his fingers clasped around Tseng's thighs firmly, as he pushed his hardening cock up a bit into Tseng's ass. "I don't think you should," he drawled, kissing one of the man's rosy nipples that hardened instantly under the teasing touch.

Tseng gasped and tried to pull away only to have Lazard push harder inside of him. He tossed his head to the side and put his hands on his shoulders as if he was going to push him away but his body betrayed him yet again and he ended up clutching at him and encouraging him.

"I need to get back to work," Tseng said and groaned as he started to become uncomfortably aroused.

"Me too," Lazard murmured, moaning as he drove deeper into Tseng, fully hard now, the blood pulsing hotly through his boner. He thrust till he was inside Tseng balls deep and then found a sharp, hard rhythm to fuck the living daylights out of the head of turk. "Hm, did you like being seen like that?"

"Fuck you," Tseng hissed as his pace picked up. He did not like being seen. He did not like the fact that he was enjoying being fucked senseless. He did not want to deal with the repercussions about Genesis seeing him being impaled on Lazard's dick. He tried to pull away, not wanting to give the man the pleasure of making him come, but he was well on his way. He kept fisting his jacket and rocking against him. "Fuck..."

"Nah, I'd rather fuck _you,_" Lazard smiled, pounding into the panting man harder. "And I think you liked it. It turned you on being seen with my dick in your ass. Look at you, so needy and desperate to come..." His right hand cupped Tseng's erection, tugging at it, hard.

Tseng grit his teeth to try to stop moaning but the sounds just seemed to be louder. He wasn't going to last must longer. He closed his eyes so that he didn't have to look at Lazard when the rush of an orgasm took over his whole body. If he was going down, he was going to make sure that Lazard was going with him. He used all his skills to make sure that Lazard's dick was really uncomfortable in his ass. Even though, he did seem to like it tight. "Prick," he growled through his teeth.

"Bitch," Lazard retorted, but then Tseng clenched around him so deliciously that he couldn't be bothered with those childish insults anymore. He came, hard, his fingers around Tseng's cock clamping. The white cum dripped down their cocks and out of Tseng's ass and Lazard loved that. He leaned in his chair, eyes closed and basked in the afterglow of his orgasm. It got better every time, it really did.

Tseng opened his eyes to see Lazard basking - _basking_ - in afterglow. The bastard. His body was still shaking from the intense orgasm that he didn't want to have. At least he got his jacket, which was now splashed with come and rumpled from his hands constantly tugging at the shoulders.

This was not how this encounter was supposed to go. He was supposed to have Lazard over his desk, staining his paperwork.

He looked away from Lazard and lifted himself off of his softening cock, trying not to stumble as he did so, despite the fact that he couldn't stop shaking.

Lazard opened his eyes lazily, frowning. "Where are you going?" Tseng was always running right after the sex. Lazard wouldn't have minded talking a bit, or finding out what Tseng had come here for in the first place. "How about I order some lunch, you must be hungry?"

"I have work to do," Tseng said as he scrambled to pull up his pants. He would have to wash up and change before he saw anyone. He had to deal with Rufus soon too and it would not do for the young brat to see him in this sort of condition. "I have to catch the culprit that dyed Genesis' balls blue." He couldn't look at Lazard as he turned down his offer for lunch. "Maybe some other time."

He scrambled with the buttons on his shirt but his fingers were still shaking.

"I understand. Thank you for your hard work," Lazard replied, slowly sitting up and tugging himself back in. His suit was a mess; he would have to take care of that quickly. "How about dinner tonight?"

"I have plans," Tseng said sharply as he looked over to Lazard as he saw the stain on his coat... the stain that he put there. There was a sharp look of disappointment on Lazard's face as he started to walk to the door. "I am free Tuesday. You offered, so you are paying," he said sharply. He smoothed out his hair and tried to get his composure back.

This was not a situation that he was used to being in. Tseng didn't understand why he agreed to the dinner thing either. He really had to think about this situation as it was getting to him ... or Lazard was getting to him.

Damn blonds

"Great, I will call you about the time then," Lazard piped up after the leaving Turk, pushing up his glasses in excitement. Well, he had a dinner to arrange then. And he would have to make sure that Rufus, the brat, knew about it.


	47. Chapter 47

**Unstable **

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK  
**  
****Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Genesis: ** Soyna  
**Angeal: **BMIK  
We shared Zack...

* * *

Genesis was still distraught over his coat. He had ordered two new ones and was sitting in the living room with is prized copy of LOVELESS and a cup of tea, waiting for Angeal to come home. He had been true to his words and started laundry and even cleaned up. He did notice that Angeal's normally impeccable room was a mess and there were dishes left out.

Angeal was really infatuated with his new toy if he was leaving a mess.

When Angeal came through the door he was humming. There was a sway to his steps that hadn't been there before and his whole composure was one of happiness and slight exuberance. He was feeling good, and he couldn't contain it in his too small body.

"You cleaned up," he noticed, acknowledging, but even if the apartment had looked like a battlefield that wouldn't have been able to ruin his mood.

"Yeah, I cleaned up," Genesis said as he closed his book. "You look uncharacteristically chipper. Did you have a good lunch with Zack?" Angeal looked like he just got laid, which would explain why he had run out of the locker room so quickly. Zack was an eager young man after all.

"I had a fantastic lunch," Angeal smiled, and he didn't smile particularly often. His walls were down too.

He got out of his boots and placed them neatly by the door, and then he went into the kitchen to get a tea bag, a hot water into a cup that he took back with him into the living room to keep Genesis some company. "How did it go with your coat?" he asked as he sat down in a leather chair, the hot tea steaming into his face.

Genesis rolled his eyes, "Well, Lazard and Tseng were fucking each other at his desk when I walked in but I think I got the point across that something needed to get done."

Angeal coughed on his tea, and not because it was hot. He wiped his mouth, searching Genesis' face for any traces that he was making a bad joke, but Genesis looked as unbothered and sly as always. "Well... I hope they catch the culprit," he muttered, rubbing at a droplet that had spilled on the chair. Who was he to judge now? After he had experienced that enormous lust and lack of self control with Zack?

"I hope so too," Genesis said. "I don't feel safe leaving my LOVELESS anywhere! What if they were able to get into my room and hurt her?" He caressed his book carefully in his hands. "I would have to kill people if that were to happen."

"No one will come in here," Angeal assured. "They would need your key, and that is hard to get. You could also lock it in the safe. Those seemed like child's pranks to me, whoever this probably won't go as far as to ruin your valuable book." One could never be sure, but Angeal really hoped that he was right. If something happened to that book there would be a murder, and in a literal sense.

"Well, they have Tseng on the case," Genesis said and then laughed. "Or more like, Lazard has him on his lap, so I am sure something will be done. I can risk my book."

"I'm glad to hear that, I think ..." Angeal really didn't know. This was all so weird, and he thought a change of topic would be nice. "So ... how is it going with Sephiroth?" He probably shouldn't ask, because it could only get worse.

Genesis sighed heavily. "I thought they were going good when I was taking care of him after Hojo carved him up like a Holiday Turkey. I thought I made a breakthrough but he went back to being a distant ass. Do you know that he pushed me out of his bed this morning? With a hangover and everything. He's denial that he wants cuddles."

"He doesn't strike me as a cuddly perso — what was that about being carved up?" Angeal blinked, not sure if he had heard the first part right. He was used to Genesis' ranting about not getting enough love and cuddles, but that part about Hojo was new. Well, they hadn't spoken for a few days, and actually that also reminded Angeal that he still wanted to know why Genesis and Sephiroth had left him alone with all the paperwork that morning.

Genesis frowned. "Haven't you been paying attention!" Genesis rolled his shoulders. "It was horrible. He didn't show up for our training date and I was going to give him a right big piece of my mind, but then seeing him all bloody and weak. He didn't want my help but I took care of him, when he was puking, could hardly walk and when he needed comfort. Then bam, he throws me out of his bed. Hojo is a fucking bastard that needs to be boiled in oil."

"He looked fine yesterday morning," Angeal muttered, sipping his tea. Was he supposed to feel pity now? He didn't want to, because he was still angry with Sephiroth, but then again those were two different matters. "It explains a lot though."

"That was because I was taking care of him," Genesis snapped. "Do you know how hard it is taking care of a six-foot baby? Hard! He didn't want me to cuddle with him. He wanted steak. He didn't want apples and he wouldn't admit that he was hurt. Angeal, I have a picture to show you." He stood up and went to fiddle with his phone. "It was horrible. Here, he was looking somewhat better." He found the picture and went to sit beside Angeal on the couch. "He let his walls down for a little while, but Hojo really hurt him. Really bad."

Grabbing the phone Angeal narrowed his eyes at it. "This looks horrible," he commented. It really did. Sephiroth hang in the tub like a corpse, pale, limp and bloody, with huge shadows under his eyes and a tired gaze. "You have to report this!"

"I already did," Genesis said as he took his phone back and looked at the picture. "We had to explain to Lazard about our absence and the picture cleared things up. I think. Sephiroth was pretty upset after his meeting with Lazard so I took him shopping to cheer him up."

"I hope Hojo has to take responsibility. I had no idea." Angeal was shaken by the picture. Despite his faults he did count Sephiroth as a friend, and he wished nothing like that even to his enemies. This was utterly dishonorable and despicable, how could they allow Hojo to treat a human being like that? "Did the shopping cheer him up?"

"He made me buy this horrible pink nurses outfit, but it made him happy, so I didn't argue too much. You know I don't like pink," Genesis said and leaned against Angeal. "We also got him a new bed. He is so picky, but I flirted and got him a good deal on it."

He sighed heavily as he looked at the picture on his phone.

"It was scary, Angeal, seeing him like this. It really was."

"Why didn't you call me for help then?" Angeal said softly. He did feel a bit bad about the bed. But only a little bit. And how could he have known about the hard night they had before? Sephiroth had certainly looked fine when Angeal had waltzed into the room, he'd been his nasty old self then. He hadn't looked anything like in the photo.

"He didn't want me there," Genesis said. "I don't think he liked the thought of being weak or being taken care of. He wasn't used to it." Genesis thought about it a bit more. "I wanted to show him that there was more to a relationship than just screwing in the elevator from time to time, you know?"

"You speak in the past tense. Did you succeed?" Angeal professionally ignored the comment about the elevator as he didn't want to get started on this again. That relationship they were having seemed far more complex and difficult now than it had ten minutes ago. Angeal had simply assumed that two very different types of characters kept clashing, resulting in all the drama, misunderstanding and misguided expectations. But people just weren't, they came to be. And whatever made them the way they were could be explored, explained and, if they were willing, changed. Maybe, just maybe, there was hope for the two of them after all.

"I thought I did," Genesis said as he rested his head on Angeal's shoulder. "Angeal, he really just doesn't get it. He only thinks in terms of sex as caring. I wonder who fucked him up so bad. I hope it wasn't Hojo. That is just scary as all fuck."

"Well..." Angeal frowned. He wanted to say something supportive, something to calm Genesis down as clearly his friend was distraught. And understandably so. But really nothing came to mind. "...I really don't know what to say. Thinking about it now... I don't really know anything about his past at all." And even as Angeal was saying it he was shocked to realize that it was true. They had never talked about Sephiroth's past, at all. They knew that he was raised by ShinRa, but that was that. He knew no details about the upbringing. He did know every detail about Sephiroth's career. But he didn't even know what kind of music Sephiroth liked. What he was doing in his free time (when he wasn't fucking someone). How could that have happened?

"I know," Genesis said. "It's so messed up. I hope he gets back from Icicle soon. He shouldn't take too long for his mission. I'm going to lose all the progress I made with him if he is gone for long. He just needs to relax a little more and he will realize that he has more than just sexual feelings for me. I mean, he can't keep his hands off my ass and we finally kissed. He seemed so confused by it, Angeal. I mean, who doesn't like to kiss!"

The more Genesis thought about it the more concerned he got. Sephiroth was really messed up. He seemed to like the kiss ... but he was hesitating to enjoy it. They had so much to work on.

"I could imagine various reasons why the world's biggest company would like to keep their war machine emotionally unattached," Angeal replied slowly. In fact, he had always thought it a bit strange that ShinRa was turning a blind eye on Sephiroth's escapades. But maybe they weren't. Maybe they were tolerating and _enforcing_such behaviour on purpose. They gave Sephiroth all the sex he wanted as long as he was performing his other duties to their satisfaction. And this way they also kept him focused on ShinRa. Love could change perspectives; it could make people start to ask questions. Love was dangerous and thus it made sense that it was very much unwanted for a man whose sole purpose was to be loyal, hard and unquestioning.

Angeal shook his head. That sounded way too much like a paranoid conspiracy theory, even in his own head. "Nevermind. Maybe he's had bad experiences with lovers before and is afraid to get disappointed and hurt again."

Genesis nodded. "Oh, yes, most likely. He hasn't talked about his past lovers at all. Maybe he really cared for someone once and then they just left him, so he thinks you are supposed to fuck and run?" That explained everything. Sephiroth was hurt in the past and had walls up. "That explains so much."

He yawned and wrapped his arms around Angeal. "I'm glad that you forgive me for my stupidity, Angeal. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I wouldn't know what you'd do without me either," Angeal replied ironically but drew his arms around Genesis, to pull him into his embrace.

Genesis chuckled and crawled into his lap and pressed his ear against his chest. Angeal's arms wrapped around him and he pressed against him. "I surely would do more stupid and silly things than I do now."

"I'm afraid you would," Angeal chuckled, pressing a kiss against Genesis' head. His hair was as feathery and good-smelling as always, and Angeal was glad to have him back. He didn't like fighting with Genesis, even though it was necessary sometimes.

"Hey... what're you doing?"

Looking up in alarm Angeal saw Zack standing by the door, looking at them with big eyes, biting his lips and generally seeming very forlorn.

Genesis turned to see Zack. He could see that Angeal had given him a key, "Typical," he grumbled as he wiggled on Angeal's lap to get more comfortable. "A couple nights passion and you hand off the key. You're a sap, Angeal."

Genesis didn't even notice how horrified Zack was looking as he got more comfortable, nor did he notice how uncomfortable Angeal was getting.

"Zack! What are you doing here?" Angeal noticed that his voice was far too nervous, even though it didn't have to be. They weren't doing anything but the way he was acting he implied that they were. He cleared his throat. "Come in, have a seat. Genesis and I were just talking." He tried to give Genesis a subtle push so that he would get off.

Zack started to shuffle in as he watched Genesis wiggle on Angeal's lap. Angeal seemed comfortable with Genesis on his lap as Genesis pushed back at his arms and wrapped them around Angeal's chest. It was an awful intimate position. It made Zack blush as he thought about how he was in Angeal's lap earlier that day.

This was confusing to him. He didn't think that Angeal and Genesis were lovers. They never acted like that but Genesis was cuddling on his lap and acting like it was normal for him to be in that position. And so was Angeal.

This was really confusing. "W-What were you t-talking about?" He sat in a chair that had a book beside it. He sat on the edge, afraid to lean back and relax as he watched Genesis close his eyes and take a deep breath.

"Well..." Angeal gave Genesis a harder push, hoping he'd get the message now. His eyes were on Zack, trying to communicate the message that this wasn't what it looked like. "We were talking about a friend of ours. But we are done talking now, and Genesis wanted to go to bed now anyways. Would you like some tea, Zack?"

"I would like another cup of tea. I'll make it." Genesis said as he wiggled off Angeal's lap. "How do you take your tea?" He said as he stood in front of Angeal and stretched. "Lots of sugar, I suppose."

"Yeah, thanks." Zack looked back at Angeal, uncertain, but his lover was smiling so he forced himself to smile too. This situation was really weird and the only one who didn't notice seemed to be Genesis...

"What brings you here Zack?" Angeal finally asked as Genesis went into the kitchen for the tea.

"Well, I was thinking of," Zack said as he looked to Genesis who was whistling in the next room. He leaned forward and whispered, "having some desert." He licked his lips nervously. "But, I see you are busy with Genesis. I can go after I have the tea."

"No, no, stay, he will go to bed in a minute," Angeal urged, grabbing Zack's arm to keep him seated. The boy really was insatiable! They had had sex this morning, during lunch and here he was again. Not that Angeal minded, but he got a bit worried if he would be able to keep up with this...

"Oh, okay," Zack said and chewed his lip. He looked to the kitchen where Genesis was still boiling he water. He knew Genesis liked affection - from experience - but he didn't think that he had any with Angeal. The way he sat on his lap, he looked very comfortable with him. Almost intimate. Angeal said he hadn't been with anyone in a while, so he wondered if he counted Genesis in there.

They had known each other since they were kids, after all.

Genesis seemed to know a lot about what Angeal liked too.

"You aren't mad at him anymore, obviously," he asked. It was obvious that he was no longer upset with him, but he wondered how they made up now.

"I still am, a little bit," Angeal sighed. Of course he noticed the looks Zack threw towards the kitchen. "But we talked about it, and he promised to never do it again. And I forgave him."

Angeal's eyes wandered to Genesis too, and then he leaned forward to speak in a lower voice, "You have nothing to worry about. Genesis and my relationship is purely platonic."

Zack nodded but still wasn't too sure about that. They were awful close to each other when he walked in and Genesis did know a lot about what Angeal liked. The gears turned inside of Zack's head as he looked to Angeal and then to see Genesis walking out with three cups of tea in his hands. He watched as Genesis put the cup on the table near him and then handed it to Angeal. He watched as Genesis plopped down on the couch beside Angeal, curled his legs up beneath him and leaned against him.

Platonic friends didn't curl up next to each other like that, did they? "What did you do today, Zack? Busy training, I suppose." Genesis said casually.

Grabbing his tea, more so that he had something to cling to and not because he was thirsty, Zack replied, "Yeah, I tried a new simulation. It was good. I learned a lot..." He threw a quick glance at his lover, a rosy color blossoming on his cheeks as he added, "And I met with 'Angeal, for lunch. How about you?"

Genesis sighed dramatically and put his hand on Angeal's knee with a gentle pat. "Angeal tortured me until I nearly puked, got a case of blue balls and had to rub myself in the shower for an hour to get it out. It was a rather horrid day until Angeal forgave me." He took a sip of his tea. "I would be lost without Angeal."

Angeal almost got a feeling that Genesis was doing it on purpose. But surely he wouldn't risk Angeal's anger so shortly after they had made up, and besides, Genesis' eyes seemed clear and innocent. He appeared truly grateful.

Angeal carefully put Genesis' hand away from his knee. "Well, it sounded like a tiring day. You should go to bed and catch some sleep."

Zack's eyebrows rose as he described his day. It was sure a strange way to spend. It sounded almost erotic.

"I'm tired, but I'm comfortable," Genesis said as he sipped his tea, now holding it with both hands. He eyed Angeal who was frowning at him and then frantically looked back at Zack. He dragged himself off of Angeal. "Alright, I will head to bed now. Be quiet you two. The walls are thin." He dragged his feet towards his bedroom. He had some very stressful days and he could use a nap.

He would phone Sephiroth after he caught a few winks.

"As if that has ever stopped _you,_" Angeal muttered to himself, but said after Genesis "Good night." After the redhead had disappeared into the bathroom Angeal moved closer towards Zack, finally giving him that kiss he had wanted to earlier.

"I am sorry about that," he sighed. "Genesis is a person who needs a lot of body contact and attention."

"I see," Zack said. He did remember that he was touchy but he wasn't going to bring that up to upset Angeal. "Does he sit in your lap often?" he asked as he licked his lips, tasting the tea that Angeal had sipped on his lips. He wanted to taste him more but Zack was a little concerned about how close he was to Genesis.

And Genesis did know a lot about what Angeal liked.

"So, do you guys sleep together too?" Zack asked as he looked at the man that he loved. He wasn't as upset as he would have thought he would be, after all, he had done some things with Genesis and Angeal knew the red haired man since childhood. His eyes grew wide and he nearly yelled, "Was he your first?"

"Zack, Zack!" Angeal tried to calm the upset boy down, holding up his hands and then pulling the boy over into his lap. On the one hand he was horrified by the sudden outburst and the misunderstanding that had occurred. On the other he was a bit thrilled that Zack seemed to be jealous, because it meant that he cared...

"To answer your first question: Yes, he sits on my lap sometimes. And no, of course we are not sleeping together, silly. We are friends and our relationship is purely platonic, as I already told you. The only person I am sleeping with is you." He looked Zack in the eye deeply, stroking gently over the boy's cheek.

Zack huddled into Angeal as he comforted him. "So you and Genesis aren't an item right now?" Zack asked slowly. "He just likes ... cuddles?"

"Of course we are not together. I'm with you, aren't I?" Angeal asked, really wondering where that came from. But Zack was young and probably a bit insecure. Well, and most SOLDIERs were pretty loose, so it really was no surprise that Zack got confused. "I love you, didn't I tell you that already?" he finally smiled, stroking over Zack's baby smooth cheek.

Zack relaxed a bit. "Yeah, you told me," Zack smiled and kissed Angeal's neck, "And you showed me too."

It was so silly to think that there was something between Angeal and Genesis now. After all that had happened he felt a little silly thinking that way. "So, you two were never together?"

At that Angeal laughed, a pleasant, low rumble. "We have been together since we were children. And we have been friends for a long time." He winked, hoping Zack would just leave it at that. "You came here for a reason, didn't you?" Maybe he could just distract the boy, and he tried by nibbling at his neck.

Zack forgot for a moment what he had been asking and groaned. Angeal was very good with his mouth and the small scrapping of his teeth against his skin made him wiggle with arousal on his lap and start to rise to the occasion again. "I did come for - ah - desert," Zack whispered.

"Hm, what kind of desert do you like?" Angeal hummed, his hand gliding up Zack's knee and his thigh. His lips were on the puppy's ear, gnawing gently. The way Zack wriggled in his lap was very inspiring too, and it seemed that they had changed the subject successfully.

Zack panted at the sudden attention from Angeal. He couldn't help but squirm in his lap as he thought about last night's desert. "Oh, like last night would be good," he moaned and twisted so that he could kiss Angeal deeply. How could he ever doubt Angeal. It was silly. He was a man of honour.

"I suggest we go to the bedroom," Angeal muttered. He could hear the sound of the shower from the bathroom, but they really shouldn't do it here. Genesis was far too curious for his own good, and Angeal wanted his privacy. He took Zack by the hand and pulled him to his room, closing the door and immediately grabbing Zack's head for another long, passionate kiss.

Zack melted into Angeal, already hard and ready to go for another round as he reached up to remove all of Angeal's clothes. He didn't get to see him naked earlier and he wanted to see him naked again. He would never get enough of his body or his cock.

* * *

_So... Angeal really did avoid the question of who his first sexual partner was, didn't he. Oh, who could that be?_

_Thank you all for your reviews and comments. Hope you are still enjoying. _


	48. Chapter 48

**Unstable **

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Genesis: ** Soyna  
**Sephiroth: **BMIK

* * *

Genesis lay on his bed, his book open on his stomach as he listened to Angeal having fun with Zack. They were both loud and apparently Angeal had a lot of endurance. Zack was whimpering like the puppy he was and they even rattled the pictures on his walls at one point. He could imagine what they were doing in there and he didn't have anyone to burn it off with.

He could pull out his dildo but that wasn't nearly as good as how it felt to have a warm body pushing inside of him.

Zack was yelling Angeal's name again and begging for his cock.

His own cock was getting hard at their sounds. He reached for his phone and dialed Sephiroth. He had to be getting back soon. He was hoping he could meet up later, for dinner, a blow job and maybe a fuck ... and hopefully cuddles.

It was cold, dark and uncomfortable when Genesis called. Sephiroth would have ignored him hadn't he been bored out of his wits. Icicle was the worst place on the planet, and to top it off the heating in the house he was staying was broken. They would fix it tomorrow, but that didn't make him feel better _now_. Huddled up in bed with trivial reports about the base Sephiroth picked up the phone.

"What." At least he got someone now he could vent his frustration, anger and general bad mood on.

"That is a very unprofessional way to answer the phone," Genesis tsked. "Are you on your way home?" Angeal let out a yell in the other room that was followed by a groan. "You have no idea how I'm missing you right now."

Sephiroth heard the noises in the background too, and let the report he'd been pretending to read sink down. "Turn off the porn, will you." He pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned back against the headboard. This mission was a catastrophe; outside it was snowing on end, the inn he was staying in was run-down and cold, and there was nothing to do here at all! He couldn't even fuck anybody, because there was no one here but him.

"And no, I am not on my way home," he ground out. "I will be staying for another six days."

Worst. Mission. Ever.

"Six days! I have to listen to Zack and Angeal screw each other senseless and you aren't going to be home for six days. This is horrible!" Genesis said as it was Zack's turn to howl. It sounded like he was having a good long orgasm. He hoped it would be the last one. It was the second time he screamed like that. He rubbed his eyes. "We must have really pissed off Lazard with that elevator stunt if he sent you there. He has me training the Thirds. It was brutal."

Stretching his legs, Sephiroth muttered a succinct 'Horrible'. Secretly he was busy listening in on the sounds that must be coming from Angeal's bedroom. Lucky bastard, he got to screw someone at least, and from the sound of it he was pretty good at it too. Sephiroth didn't even have a TV to watch porn. He barely got a phone signal.

"It was horrible," Genesis said, "But Angeal forgave me for... well, playing with his puppy and now I have to listen to them screwing each other. You sure you are going to be gone six days?" Genesis wiggled on the bed. "It seems a long time to be in that god forsaken place."

"You have no idea," the General growled. Eternity in hell couldn't be worse. He'd always been a workaholic and the worst that could happen to him was boredom. And here it was really, really really boring. "Good for you that Angeal forgave you even though you don't deserve it."

"He has sort of forgiven you too," Genesis said. "I have ways of dealing with Angeal and plus, he is in a super good mood now that he is getting laid." Speaking of which, they started to go at it. Again. "God, I don't know how I am going to survive six days without your cock."

Sephiroth lifted a brow, then he put aside the reports and stretched his naked body underneath the sheets. "Is that so," he purred, with a meaningful pause, before cutting right to the chase. "What are you wearing?"

Genesis started to smile. "I have a pair of boxers that are tenting significantly at the moment. Your voice is so sexy." He wasn't lying about the tenting or his voice. Listen to those two go at it had him with a semi hard on since he returned to his room and the sound of Sephiroth's voice had brought it to full attention. It had been just about down when he found out that Sephiroth would be gone a week, but... well, they had started again and Sephiroth kept talking. "What are you wearing?"

"Nothing." Well, technically, Sephiroth wore a blanket, but the thin cloth didn't really count. "And I suggest you get there too." As it was annoying to hold the phone he got the headset from the nightstand and quickly connected it with the phone. He had no way to lock his door but the inn guy had been so intimidated that Sephiroth doubted he'd bother him. "And get that dildo of yours."

Genesis blinked in shock at the suggestion but quickly got over it, "Ah, right," he said, holding his phone by his ear and starting rummaging through his drawer for this dildo and his favourite lube. "Are you hard? Is that wonderful pole of yours standing at attention? Gaia, I love your dick. If you were here I would lick it like a lollypop."

"Why don't you give it a try with that substitute? Let me hear it." Oh yes, Sephiroth was hard. He briefly considered suggesting the video function, but then it would only be half as much fun. At least for now. It was strangely arousing to hear Genesis' speak through the phone in that excited, sultry voice of his, which was something Sephiroth had never thought he would ever consider enjoyable. Usually he tried to tune out whatever Genesis was babbling on and on about.

Genesis was glad that he took care of his toys. He closed his eyes and imagined it was Sephiroth. He put it on speaker phone and placed it on his chest. He ran his tongue over the ridges of the toy and imagined that it was Sephiroth's warm cock that he was licking. He moaned as he did it and made sure that he made a loud slurping sound as he put the head of the horrible plastic toy in his mouth and let it pop out. "I would suck you so hard you would be begging for more." He gasped as he wiggled out of his boxers and he was indeed hard and ready to go.

Why did Sephiroth have to be so far away for so long? This was going to kill him.

"Ah, you can't get enough cock shoved down your throat, can you ..." Sephiroth listened to the slurping noises and it was easy to envision an all too eager redhead sucking his dick with passion and lust. Sephiroth's palm glided up the hard shaft, massaging the warm flesh slowly. "But I know you need it in your needy ass even more."

Genesis pulled the dildo out of his mouth and hummed. "Your cock feels so much better than this dildo. It is so cold compared to how warm your cock feels and your fingers feel when they enter me." Genesis put the dildo aside and put it by the phone. "I need to prepare myself first. I got the apple lube here," he said as he put some on his fingers. "Are you touching yourself, Sephiroth? Are you thinking about how good my ass looks when it is being prepared?" He let out a groan as his fingers circled his own entrance. "To see your fingers entering me and - ah - making me moan just ... for ... you."

"I want you to scream," Sephiroth purred. Indeed he was touching himself, and he lowered the phone so Genesis could hear the slapping noises his fist produced around his warm cock. "Put a finger inside your ass, deep," he demanded, his voice low and sultry.

Genesis groaned. Sephiroth's voice was so sexy and deep. He loved how he sounded and a shiver ran though his skin as he pushed his fingers inside of him. He whimpered as he moved the finger deeply inside and slowly began to pump his fingers. "Your fingers will always feel better."

He wasn't playing it up. Sephiroth's fingers knew what points to find inside of him and to make him absolutely scream with need ... much like how Zack was howling for more at the moment. The sound of his hand on his own flesh... he really wished he could see Sephiroth jack off, to see the look on his face when he was touching himself.

"What would you do to me, Sephiroth," Genesis begged, "How would satisfy me?" He just wanted to hear Sephiroth's voice.

"I'll finger fuck you till you squirm and scream," Sephiroth drawled in-between the moans that came from the speaker. He saw Genesis on his knees, his perfect butt stuck up into the air, as he pushed his long finger inside his ass, adding a second one and then even fitting in a third one. "But you're insatiable, aren't you? You want more... What is it that you need?"

Genesis drew his lip in between his teeth as he squirmed on the bed. He didn't want to scream because he knew that Angeal would wonder what he was doing but the whine that left his throat was full of need and more than just fingers inside of him. "Oh, darn right. I want more. I want you to bend me over and fuck me. Fold me in two and take me, make it so I am nothing more than a pool of need as you do it to me." Genesis used his other hand to grab his cock and stroked it gently. "I need you, Sephiroth," he breathed and arched his back.

For a moment Sephiroth was very inclined to hijack the next available chopper and fly back to finish this business personally. He would pound into Genesis like there was no tomorrow, until the brat was nothing but a brainless, sweating puddle of ecstasy and bliss. But then he remembered that there was no chopper here. Nor any other means of transportation.

"Damn right I'll fuck you raw," he growled, speeding up a bit. "Get that monster toy of yours in your ass. Now."

"Promises, promises," Genesis sighed as he reached for his dildo. "It's bigger than yours, but not nearly as impressive." He lubed up the toy. "After having your cock, Wilbur is no comparison to what your dick can do to me, even on full vibrate mode."

"Wilbur...? Are you trying to turn me off?" Sephiroth panted suspiciously. "Let's see what that toy of yours can do. Shove it down your ass and get going."

Genesis grunted, "Don't worry; I will bury him deep inside of me. Oh yeah." Genesis pushed it inside of himself. It was still nothing like Sephiroth's dick but hearing him panting on the other end of the phone was a severe turn on. Knowing that he was touching himself at what Genesis was doing was turning Sephiroth on.

"Do you want me to turn on? Do you want to hear it humming inside of me?"

"Do it," Sephiroth replied, awaiting moans and screams of pleasure underlying the humming of the vibrator. His own cock was red and wet with precum as he kept rubbing it in steady movements, getting faster and faster. "Scream your throat raw for me."

Genesis turned it on and rolled his eyes as it was pushing against his prostate. "Oh yeah," Genesis groaned. He could hear Sephiroth panting on the other side of the phone. He would love to have seen Sephiroth pleasuring himself. He groaned as he starting moving it inside of him, his hips gyrating on their own and the phone slipping off his chest. He closed his eyes and fantasized that it was Sephiroth that was doing him. The jostle of his hips and the vibrating toy made him cry out briefly and moan Sephiroth's name.

"Push it deeper... inside your fuckhole." Sephiroth licked his lips, his eyes hooded and heavy. He wasn't seeing the bleak, impersonal room but Genesis on his bed, throwing himself in the sheets, the inner heat staining his cheeks red and his skin hot and wet. "Come, come now. Spill your seed onto the sheets and let them hear how much you needed this."

Genesis imagined that it was Sephiroth pumping inside of him. He moved it so that he was pumping inside of himself and fisting himself. He still could hear Sephiroth panting on the other end of the phone and he would have given anything to see him pleasure himself. He would like to see Sephiroth with a dildo up his ass too, but that would be later. He felt the rush of an orgasm take over him as Sephiroth told him to come.

How could he refuse?

He was louder than he intended to be as his come spurted on his stomach in heated streams. "Fuck ya," he moaned.

As he heard Genesis moan and scream into the phone, the General came too, warm drops of semen spilling onto his naked stomach. It wasn't as good as being inside Genesis but still tremendously better than 90 percent of the fucks he'd had in his life. Sighing and closing his eyes, feeling pleasantly relaxed and numb, Sephiroth leaned back into the pillow, humming in approval.

Genesis turned off the humming machine but didn't pull it out yet. He fumbled for his phone and put it to his ear so he could hear Sephiroth. "I really wish it was you that was fucking me. It would have been so much louder," Genesis purred into the phone. "I hate it that you are so far away." He tried not to sound pleading and like he missed him, it had only been a couple of hours, but he couldn't help it.

It was going to be a full week.

A full week of without Sephiroth. Wilbur was going to be very very busy.

"I hate Icicle," Sephiroth growled. "Thanks for reminding me." He cracked one eye open, fished a tissue from the nightstand and cleaned himself, before he threw it into the bin at the other end of the room. He wasn't fond of being here either, but contrary to Genesis he felt no longing for his fuck buddy. At most he felt bored here, unchallenged. But not lonely. He never felt lonely, because he only relied on himself. Sephiroth didn't need anyone.

"Can't you finish the mission up early and come back?" Genesis said as he stretched out on the bed. He was going to need another shower. "I'll wear that dress again," Genesis tried to bribe him.

"No," Sephiroth replied, slightly pevish. "There is no mission here. This is a set-up." 'And it is your fault,' he added in thought. They knew exactly that there was nothing worse for him than doing nothing, sitting around and twiddling his thumbs. "What's your sanction?" Surely they must have punished Genesis too.

"I have to train Third Classes ... with Angeal, so he is trying to kill me," Genesis grumbled. "He made me run the obstacle course with a headache. I thought I was going to puke and... and," he sniffed, "Someone sabotaged my jacket! It was pink. Pink! You know I hate pink," he whimpered, "I made Lazard and Tseng find out who was responsible for fucking with my stuff." He twisted as the dildo fell out of him. "Those two hypocrites."

Sephiroth actually chuckled at the idea of a shell-shocked Genesis discovering his pink coat. That was, sadly, the highlight of his day (after the phone fuck). Well, and hearing that Genesis had to suffer at the hands of Angeal was amusing too. "It seems you are having the time of your life. Even more regrettable that I'm stuck here in this hell hole..."

Genesis huffed, "Well, I am refusing to work until they find the culprit that made my coat pink and put blue dye in my towels." He twisted and kicked the dildo onto the floor and curled on his side. "I know Angeal will force me too, though. He always does."

"You made up with him?" Sephiroth frowned. Angeal had made a severely unforgiving impression at least to him. But then again Genesis and Angeal were childhood friends and he never understood their strange dynamic.

"Yeah," Genesis said. "He's still a little miffed and all, but I think being able to fuck the puppy senseless now though. I had to do the dishes and laundry, order a new coat," he sighed heavily. "You are going to have to talk to Angeal when you get back, but I'll have calmed him down a lot by the time you come back."

"I don't see why I have to talk to him. He was the one who came into my apartment, uninvited I might mention, and destroyed my property beyond recognition," Sephiroth retorted wryly. "I expect an apology from him upon my return. You may tell him that."

Genesis rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and you were the one that had the puppy licking your dick. It's a small price of your pride unless you want him to destroy that new bed of yours." He pulled at his blanket to cover his naked body. "He already paid for the bed, even if he doesn't know about it."

"It's his own fault for not taking action. That boy was desperate and starving for some sexual attention," Sephiroth stubbornly refused to take responsibility. This wasn't about his pride, either, but how could Genesis possibly understand that? It was a mere matter of objectivity and from whatever angle he analysed the problem, Angeal's reaction had been over the top.

Genesis rolled his eyes, "Angeal is not like us. He takes forever to realize his feelings and yes, Zack is an overzealous puppy. So, don't be so confrontational when you see him. He feels bad about the bed and going all 'caveman' on us. And he is sexually repressed. He always has been. It takes him a long time to come out of his shell."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. It had been a little shock to see Angeal like that, as the man was always so calm and in control. "Why is it that you are defending him so much?"

"He has been my best friend since we were growing up in Banora. He was the only one that ever protected me or cared about me," Genesis said with a sigh. "So, I don't want you to be mad at him. The bed is replaced, Angeal's relationship with Zack is all mended and they are screwing like rabbits. I don't want you to hate each other. I don't want to lose either of you as friends." Genesis hoped he got through to Sephiroth. Sephiroth was so dense about these type of personal things at times.

"I see..." Actually, Sephiroth didn't see at all. The concept of 'friendship' was as much a mystery to him as 'family'. It did sound stressful, though at the same time strangely pleasant. It also startled him that Genesis considered him a 'friend'. He had never thought about it that way..

"Good." Genesis thought it was all said and done. "Now, finish that damn mission, so you can get that tasty butt back here and I can have a piece of it."

"Hm. We'll see." And with that he cut the line, putting the phone aside, rolling over and falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Wellllllllllllll, there we go, this weeks installment of Unstable. Muah... Muah. Phone sex. Will it hold for them for a whole week apart. Egads that is forever for them._


	49. Chapter 49

**Unstable **

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Tseng, Rufus and Cloud: ** Soyna  
**Reno : **BMIK

* * *

Tseng was absolutely mortified at his behaviour. He kept checking his suit to ensure that it was all in place. Lazard and his smug look on his face and ... that interruption. He put his hand to his head and wondered if he had a fever or was overstressed with work. He was going to have to ensure that Lazard knew that he wasn't going to turn him into his ... bottom.

He stormed into the surveillance room to see Reno eating out of a bowl of popcorn, his feet on the desk and looking at the screens with an idol gaze. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

Usually, people had a strong instinct for survival. They were cautious, attentive and tried to read the signs. And then there were people like Reno who, at times, behaved extremely suicidal. Like now.

"Being amazed," the redhead replied as he turned around in his chair, a giant grin splitting his face in half as he stuffed more popcorn between his predatory teeth. "Since when do you get it up your ass, boss? Not that I'm complaining, yo, that part where Gerhard stormed in was pretty funny."

And also he had used a big box of tissues, because to watch his ever stoic, icy boss panting and moaning in Lazard's lap was pretty awesome and mind blowingly sexy.

Tseng froze as he turned to see what Reno was watching on the screen. It was the part where Lazard first penetrated him. He was going to have to learn to control his facial features more because he looked like he was enjoying it. "Turn that off! Have you been watching that all afternoon?" Tseng tried to keep his voice cold but his cheeks were on fire.

"You bet I did!" Reno swung back towards the monitor, whistling as Tseng-on-the-screen arched his back in delight when Lazard's cock pushed deep inside him. "That's the third time actually, and it's getting better with every watch ..."

"Stop watching that and destroy those tapes," Tseng growled and he looked at the array of buttons. "I need you to do something important."

The screen showed in no uncertain terms that he was enjoying himself and he didn't like to see it at all.

Reluctantly, Reno pulled himself away from the action on the screen. He'd made a private copy for himself of course, thus deleting the material was no problem. "All right, what's up?" he asked, putting the popcorn away and trying to look as professional as he could with a boner as rigid as that of a Greek marble statue.

"I need you to find out who's been playing pranks on Genesis. His name is Genesis, not Gerhard. His coat was dyed pink and his balls blue. Deal with whoever is doing these pranks so that they don't happen again.

"Oh maaaan, come on, really?" Reno slumped in his chair in enormous disappointment. Why he always had to get the shitty jobs was utterly beyond him. In the background the TV quietly flickered in blue and grey hues, but Reno wasn't interested anymore. "Don't you have a real job for me for _once_?" he moaned, giving Tseng the puppy eyes.

"This is a real job. Someone got into the First Class SOLDIER locker and sabotaged his clothing to change his jacket color and it needs to be stopped and dealt with." Tseng rubbed his forehead. "You will never mention that other video. Take care of the prankster so I don't have to deal with issues with Genesis or Sephiroth."

For just a second Reno considered blackmailing Tseng into giving him another job. But had he tried that, Reno would've dropped dead before he could have finished the thread. No one was stupid enough to try and get Tseng under their thumb... well, maybe except for Lazard.

"Rrrrrrright," he therefore slurred with extreme listlessness and turned back to the computer. "I'll check the videos and see what I can come up with."

Tseng stood there for a moment and watched Reno. He had to talk to the President and then he was going to take his aggression out on Rufus and ensure the boy would be limping to his next meeting.

"I want a report promptly on it and deal with whoever is doing it right away." Tseng said. "The second he is dealt with I want to know." He turned on his heel and started to leave. "Just make sure that whoever is doing this is taken care of quietly."

"Whatever," Reno muttered, grabbing more popcorn and searching the video files for the SOLDIER locker room. Of course he also knew about Genesis' dramatic entrance, this was why the footage of Tseng and Lazard had become even more delightful! He had a vague idea about the timeline and fasted forward on the material. There hadn't been much action in the First Class SOLDIERs premises, safe for that one blowjob of two nameless First Class'. As he felt Tseng still looming behind him, Reno turned his head in annoyance. "I got it boss,yo." He'd rather the man leave and go screw someone, or whatever it was he got paid for.

Tseng grunted and left to head to his office to clean up better. He could still smell Lazard on him and needed to get it off before he talked to the President and found Rufus. He patted Reno on the shoulder and left to deal with his own insecurities.

Tseng was so distracted he did not see the blur of white and black dart down a hallway as he walked out of the room. Rufus patted Dark Nation's head as he watched Tseng leave the surveillance room and made sure that Tseng didn't see _him_. He ran into the room to see Reno stuffing his face with popcorn.

"What did he want?" he said as he quickly closed and locked the door behind him.

"Whoa!" Reno was surprised to see the vice president in the tiny room. It was rare that the spoiled blond would mingle with the pawns. He paused the footage and chose his words carefully, "He set me on a new mission, yo." Rufus' temper was infamous, after all.

"Well, I have a more important mission for you," Rufus said promptly as he motioned for Dark Nation to sit. She didn't like the redhead and did nothing to discourage it. "I need to know what Tseng has been up too."

He grabbed a chair and pulled in to sit beside Reno. "Now."

"...Sir?" Reno felt the overwhelming urge to shy away from the man and the predatory look in his eyes, but instead just tightened his grip around the armrest. "I'm afraid I can't follow you." Playing dumb had saved him from the one or other mess already.

"Tseng has been disappearing and he won't tell me where he has been. I want you," Rufus poked Reno's arm hard, "To show me what he has been up too. I need to know. I need to know if the head of the Turks is compromised or not. So, get to it." He glared at Reno and waited for him to get to work.

Turks were loyal to each other. More so than towards their superiors. They did the dirty jobs and they watched out for each other, because no one else would. Though Reno felt his fingers itch to get back at Tseng for the stupid mission he would never betray him like that. Rufus' piercing gaze made him a bit nervous and he knew it wasn't wise to lie to the man, but what the hell.

"Sure thing boss. Just let me get that..." Licking his lips, Reno fumbled with the mouse pad, but his hands had gotten sweaty and all of a sudden a window popped up on the monitor. Horrified and frozen to the spot Reno stared at the film sequence of Tseng in Lazard's lap, moaning loudly as the blond was pounding into him.

"Whooops! Wrong one!" Manically, Reno tried to close the window, inwardly cursing. Tseng would so kill him and he hadn't even done it on purpose!

Rufus' eyes grew wide at the sight of Tseng being fucked by Lazard. He grabbed Reno's hand as the video played. Tseng never looked like that when they were together. He was being fucked by his half-brother.

He couldn't help but stare at the screen as suddenly Genesis barged in and they didn't move. He didn't pay any attention to the conversation but focused on Tseng's face. The play of emotions that were there as he seemed to be taking comfort in Lazards words and hands. How it looked like he wanted to escape but Lazard wouldn't let him as once the red menace left, they continued their actions.

It made his heart race at the sight.

Lazards words from before made more sense. "Is there more of this?" Rufus demanded, shaking Reno's arm. "How many times have they fucked?"

"That's it," Reno lied, finally closing the window, and taking a deep breath. "They did it only once." Clearly, Rufus was upset and it was just Reno's luck to be the one trapped with him here now. "I suggest you ask Tseng himself about the meaning of this, I have no idea what's going on..." Hopefully the brat would buy it, or Reno's head would roll.

Rufus sank in his chair. "You're not lying to me, are you Reno?" he looked to the redhead and gave him the biggest blue eyes that he could. "I need to know if he is more involved with Lazard. It could compromise the departments." He had to try that angle. That was not the scene of two people that just fucked the first time.

Inwardly squirming, Reno stood his ground. "Hey, I'm just watching the tapes and make sure that everything's going the way it should. I know nothing about Lazard and Tseng, sorry. If it's a thread to the department you gotta speak to them. That's really all I can say, yo."

This was getting worse and worse. The day had started out so good, and here he was now, trapped and lying, just one wrong answer short of being executed. A Turk's job was so damn dangerous... Once Rufus was gone he'd GLADLY take care of the boring mission Tseng had given him!

"There has to be more," Rufus said shaking his arm again. "Go through the tapes and find more," Rufus was agitated by what he saw. What if Tseng didn't want him anymore. That would not be good. He needed Tseng and he needed his protection. Why would he be with anyone else. He wasn't with anyone else. Why? Why? Why? "Reno, find it!"

"Like, now?" Reno looked none too enthused. Slowly he withdrew his arm, which wasn't easy as Rufus clung to it like a man drowning to the last piece of wood floating on the water's surface. "Sir, I'm sorry, but I got that _really_ important matter to take care of. It's about life and death, but I promise that I will look into this right after." And he would have to consult Tseng first, too.

Rufus let out a heavy sigh and sat up straight in the chair. "You can't tell Tseng," he said. "I need to know." He needed to know how deep he was in with Lazard. He let Lazard fuck him. Rufus never once thought that anyone could top Tseng. "Reno, could you do that for me?"

"...I guess so..." Reno inwardly groaned. This was the second most powerful man on the planet, asking a favour of him and how could he deny it? Damn it all.

"Thank you, Reno," Rufus said and then looked at the screen of static. "Do you think they fuck often?" He had been spending a lot more nights alone and he was wondering if it was a punishment for doing something wrong. Now, he saw that Tseng was busy with another man. So that really meant that he was doing something wrong. He just had to figure out what it was.

Reno grew more and more impatient. Didn't the brat get the hints to fucking leave? Reno threw them at him like a tennis ball serving machine! Awkwardly he cleared his throat. "Tseng doesn't strike me as a man to sleep around much, and neither does Director Lazard. I am sure this was a one-time accident." Everything to make the brat and his hellhound leave!

"People don't fuck by accident!" Rufus said as he stood abruptly. He was going to go find Tseng right now and make an impression on him so that he never went back to his half-brother. He snapped his fingers and Dark Nation raised her head with a growl. She hated it when her master was all over the place and this was one of those days. "I'll come talk to you tomorrow." Rufus stormed out and went in search of Tseng.

Reno fell back into his chair, then shook his head, lit a much needed cigarette and went back to his original task. He knew who wouldn't be here tomorrow...

His eyes scanned the footage listlessly, until he saw a familiar figure sneaking into the locker room, another boy in tow. Quickly, Reno ended the fast forward modus and watched as the two boys broke into Genesis Rhapsodo's locker to play a prank on him.

It was the little guy Sephiroth had screwed in his gym not so long ago, Reno recognized him instantly, because he had been kind of cute. He didn't know the other one, but was pretty sure that Cloud Strife was the mastermind anyways.

"Gotcha," he muttered, not feeling as accomplished as he should. Stubbing out the cigarette, he got up to leave the smokey box of his and have a firm talk with one lovesick little cadet.

Cloud was feeling quite accomplished. There were rumours going all around about how Genesis had flipped out over his pink coat and was covered with blue ink. He couldn't help but grin at the thought that he had brought the great and stupid Genesis down to near tears over his coat.

He wished he had pictures.

Cloud kept running around the track at a leisurely pace as he was feeling really good about his task and trying to think of ways on how to conduct the next prank. He had already talked to Joseph about rigging Genesis' office chair to fall when he sat in it and they were ready to do that tonight.

He ran around and noticed a small puff of smoke by the locker room entrance. He never understood why everyone smoked by the doors, it was a silly place to smoke. He saw a shock of red but kept running, as he had a few more laps to do before it was time to shower and get ready for his evening patrol.

"Yo, Strife!" Reno was tired of waiting till the boy was done running in circles. Also there was a nasty wind blowing rain drops into his face and he wanted to get this over with asap. "Get your ass over here, Turk's order.."

He didn't even try to be subtle and inconspicuous. Hopefully the brat would understand and lay low after Reno scared him a bit, because really, the redhead didn't feel like dealing with this at all.

Cloud stumbled over his feet as he was yelled at. Turk? Why was a Turk calling him over... He turned and was a little nervous as he saw a redheaded Turk that he had seen around before. He looked grumpy and that was not a good thing at all.

They couldn't know the pranks were done by him. He knew that the Turks were good at getting information but they couldn't have known what he had done to Genesis so quickly. He jogged over to where the man was standing and tried not to look nervous. "Yes, sir?"

Reno looked the boy over, taking his time as he smoked away his cigarette. Cloud's cheeks were red from exertion, the sweaty shirt clinging to his slender but muscular frame. Cloud's hair was matted to his face around the fringe, wet from the rain. He really was a cute boy. Too bad a certain General had twisted that little trooper's heart into a knot.

"Cloud Strife? I need you to stop harassing Genesis Rhapsodos or else you will be eliminated." It wasn't the most elegant way to convey the news, but it would hopefully get the job done.

Cloud stopped cold at the words of the Turk. They had found out? So quickly! He stopped breathing as he looked at the Turk, put his hand to his chest and stared at him.

He wanted to know how and why and when ... and Genesis deserved more! Genesis had taken Sephiroth away from him and that just ... just wasn't fair. And then the stupid man had the gall to send a Turk to tell him to back off.

Cloud took a deep breath. "Yeah, right," he finally blurted out at the Turk. "Would you sic that stupid jerk on me to kill me? I would give him a run for his money!" He knew that there was no way he could beat Genesis but if he stood up for himself, maybe Sephiroth would see the potential in him again.

"Whoa!" Reno held up his hands at the outburst. This was a feisty one all right, even though he looked quite shy and innocent. "Look, mate, you won't give anyone a run for their money with this." He grabbed Cloud's arm and effortlessly let it swing back and forth. "You want to become a SOLDIER, right? You ain't gonna be one if you keep pulling this shit, all right?" Apparently frightening the boy wasn't working, so he had to try another tactic.

Cloud pulled his arm away and rubbed it where he had been grabbed. "But he deserved it and more!" Cloud pouted. "Genesis is a jerk." He eyed the redhead that they had sent to scare him. "I will be a SOLDIER some day and I will fight alongside Sephiroth and leave that clout in the dust!"

"Yeah, I doubt that if your bones rot in some gutter." Reno was getting annoyed now. There was a limit to stupidity and obliviousness. "What's with the grudge against Genesis anyways? The man didn't do anything to you."

"He took Sephiroth away from me," Cloud blurted. "He is supposed to be mine. He called me his 'Little SOLDIER'!" Cloud sniffed as he remembered how smug Genesis was standing in Sephiroth apartment and shoving him out of the way. He wouldn't be just tossed aside like that. He had enough of that back home, he wasn't going to have that happen here as well. "Sephiroth called me his 'Little SOLDIER'," he whispered and furiously wiped his cheeks. He wasn't going to cry over this. Kids cried over stupid stuff like that and he wasn't a kid anymore.

Reno blew out a deep breath, his cheeks puffed. Against his will, this little sad person got to him. He wondered why. He'd had killed people before and wasn't exactly a sympathetic person. He oughtn't be, what with the job he was doing. And now he had to be cruel to the boy. But better break reality to him now than seeing him end up dead.

"Is that so? Then I wonder why he's not getting in touch with you anymore. Don't you find that strange?"

"It's because of Genesis. Genesis is distracting him, is all. If he could see me again, he would forget about that tramp and remember that I am his 'Little SOLDIER' again and... and ..." Cloud stopped realizing how stupid he sounded. "He just used me, didn't he?" It was something in the back of his mind for a long time, but as long as he thought it was Genesis' fault and that he could torment him over it, it didn't hurt so much.

Now, it hurt a lot.

"Yeah, he did." It broke Reno's heart a little to say that and see the crestfallen look on the boy's face. Cloud would never make it into SOLDIER, he was too soft. But that softness didn't have to be bad, necessarily. Most people in SOLDIER were pretty damaged and unhappy anyways. Maybe this way it was better. "If it is any consolidation, you're far from being the first one this happened to. The General's... how to say this... you know." He put a hand on Cloud's shoulder, summoning a tissue.

Cloud took the tissue and wiped at his cheeks. "I just thought that... it would be different here. I wouldn't be lied too. I guess it's the same everywhere," Cloud said and shivered as the wind picked up and blew some of the rain on his sweaty back. He shivered at the sudden coldness. "He's done it to others too? Did he ever to do it to you?"

"Nah, not me," Reno replied, his hand unconsciously slipping to Cloud's neck to gently massage it. The boy took it surprisingly well. "We get special warnings. And we're off-limits to the General..." Not that there hadn't been drama before. Whether you went to join SOLDIER or the Turks, a lot of people got inspired by the image ShinRa drew of their mascot and almost all of them had their secret fantasies - that got quickly crushed. "Just forget about it, okay?"

Cloud sighed heavily as he started to walk as the redheaded Turk massaged his neck and they walked into the shower area out of the rain. "What's your name? You never told me," he asked.

He was still a little crushed and Sephiroth had used him as a sex toy and then left him like he was nothing but at least he could be civil to the Turk that was trying to comfort him when he was so miserable.

"Reno," Reno said after a moment's hesitation. He wasn't obliged to tell the boy his name and he probably shouldn't. Cloud didn't need to know, because after this their business was over and they wouldn't see each other again. "You sure you okay?" He got a bit suspicious too. This seemed a bit too easy. If Cloud was really that obsessed with the General, then would he give up that so easily?

Cloud shook his head. It was the best sex... only sex he ever had. "I thought I caught his eye," Cloud muttered. "He called me his 'Little SOLDIER'." He felt his shoulders sag. "This really sucks." He walked into the locker room and Reno stood by the sink. He sat on the bench. "I still want to cut out the chair from under Genesis' butt. He deserves to fall on his ass."

Cloud still thought he was going to cry and fought the tears. He wasn't a boy anymore. He was a man... men didn't cry over silly things like dreams of romance and sex and stuff like that.

"It does. But you're taking this well. You're stronger than you look," Reno encouraged, sitting down beside the boy. "I mean, you're not blaming him or anything. If anyone would do that to _me_, I'd have their balls, yo." He stretched his back, then realized what he had just said and thinking that it probably wasn't good to put strange ideas into Cloud's already confused and revenge seeking head. "But you'll find someone else, I'm sure."

"But I had Sephiroth," Cloud said. "Who can be better than Sephiroth? I had him and it was so good." Cloud couldn't believe he was talking to a complete stranger about this but maybe that was why he was talking. "I never felt so connected." He shook his head and looked at his lap. "I'm such a moron." He couldn't help but let a tear fall down his cheek. He wanted to be mad at Sephiroth and Genesis some more but his ego was now so deflated, he wanted to crawl back into his bunk and die.

After all, why would Sephiroth be really interested in a pip squeak from Nibelheim.

"Aw man, come on..." Reno had no more tissues and little Cloud was starting to cry again. Now _he_got angry at the asshole nympho! And why was everyone still courting that guy was beyond him! A bit awkwardly he pulled Cloud against his chest and petted his head. "You only think he was that good, because you got no comparison. I tell you there's plenty other great guys out there."

Cloud was a bit surprised to be pulled into Reno's arms. He smelled of coffee and cigarettes. It wasn't that bad. It was nice to have someone with some compassion and he pressed into his chest and wrapped his arms around his waist and cried.

He felt like a baby but it felt good too. It was a long time coming. He had let anger at Genesis take over his emotions but now he couldn't pick on Genesis (even though he still planned on sabotaging his chair) because it really wasn't Genesis' fault. It was his for thinking that he could really be attractive to Sephiroth with his chocobo butt style hair and scrawny arms.

He finally pulled back from Reno, "Sorry for crying on you."

"That's okay," Reno replied, stiffly keeping on patting Cloud's head. He'd never thought he'd allow anyone to ruin his suit with their snot, but there was a first time for everything it seemed. "Just remember that it's not your fault, okay? It's his loss, you deserve better anyways." A sly voice inside Reno's head suggested that this was the perfect opportunity to take advantage of Cloud's wounded little heart and get laid... a voice Reno could barely resist.

"Yeah, it's his loss," Cloud said as he rubbed at his face with his shirt. He pulled the hem up and wiped his face and then slipped it over his head. It was all sweaty and now covered in his snotty tears. He stood up and looked down at Reno. "Thanks for putting up with me. I'll back off on Genesis. I will try to move on and Sephiroth will regret the day that he left me behind."

"I'm sure he will," Reno replied mechanically, his eyes glued to the naked chest of Cloud. His rosy nipples perked into the cold room and he wanted to lick and tease them very much. Tweak and rub them until Cloud begged him to- shaking his head, Reno forcefully stood. "Anyway, just keep a low profile. If you need someone to talk or something, gimme a ring." He tossed the boy a note with his number on and then quickly turned to leave.

Cloud grabbed the number and watched the Turk go. He let out a heavy sigh and hit the showers to wash of his sweat and parentheticness.

* * *

HAPPY MONDAY... was tempted to play an April Fools joke and say that the story was discontinued and all, but... I didn't. That would be mean. But I was so tempted.

So... someone was saying there wasn't enough Reno... Well, Cloud hopefully learned his lesson, at least he wasn't killed.

ENJOY THIS CHAPTER... MORE SMUT TO COME!


	50. Chapter 50

**Unstable **

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Tseng: ** Soyna  
**Rufus: **BMIK

* * *

Tseng was furious with himself. Talking with the president, he was distracted the whole time. That was not good. He was going to have to take some tension out and the horrible thing was that he almost dialed Lazard.

That was unlike him.

He walked into Rufus' office and looked for the boy. He was pleased to see Dark Nation was sleeping on her pillow and Rufus was working at his computer. The boy looked annoyed as he worked on the keyboard.

"I'm busy," Rufus snapped, without looking up from the screen. He just tried to get access into the video system, to check himself what was going on between Tseng and Lazard. He felt like crying, like hiding in his bed and crying like a wimp out of frustration and anger, because he couldn't control that man! It drove him mad, because he always got his will with everyone, and this was some majorly annoying itch!

The person didn't leave though, and Rufus' blond head swirled in anger. When he saw Tseng though, he paled and stiffened.

"Playing solitaire again," Tseng accused as he stared at him. "I have never known you to get your work done on time without ... prompting." Tseng walked over to Dark Nation and grabbed her collar. She grumbled but stood as he led her to the balcony. He didn't want to be interrupted with her checking on Rufus. She was a very good Guard Hound and he trained her well. She yawned loudly as he shooed her outside. He could see her hopping onto a chair that Rufus often used when he was supposed to be working, curl up and close her eyes again.

"I don't think you have any meeting today, if I remember you calendar correctly," he said as he walked toward the desk and enjoyed every tense line on Rufus' body. It thrilled him knowing that he did that to him. Why he couldn't do that to Lazard was beyond him.

Rufus' blue eyes followed Tseng warily, angrily. The man was making him go weak in the knees again, even though Rufus knew now what he had done. "Get out of my office, bitch. I didn't call you." That was a bold move, that made his stomach sink a bit, but Tseng had made him angry, and apparently he wanted someone to dominate him... so Rufus would give it a try.

Tseng narrowed his eyes and lunged forward. He grabbed the boy by the arm, pulling him out of the chair in one quick move and pushing him face first on his desk with a little more force than he intended. Seeing the fear flare up in his eyes for that moment set fire to his blood. "I think you should be careful what you call me!" He hissed as he looked at the computer screen.

So, Rufus was trying to stalk him to see what he was doing. "You should leave the snooping to the Turks, boy." He easily reached over and shut down the computer. "That's my job, not yours. Your job is to look pretty for your father," he leaned close into him and bit his ear sharply, "and me."

Rufus bit his tongue to not cry out. Burning tears shot into his eyes but he tried to blink them away. "I know what you did with my imbecile half-brother." He hated the fact that his belly fluttered and that he was getting hard at the rough treatment. Tseng had called him pretty...

Rufus tried to wriggle out of the firm grip, to no avail. All it did was adding more friction to his pulsing cock and stiffening nipples...

"What I do to get my information and do my job is none of your business," he growled into Rufus' ear and held him firm. He loved the fight that Rufus always put on. The struggle to be so much stronger than he was. Tseng pressed his lips against his neck and felt his pulse racing. He kept him firmly placed against the desk as he ravaged this throat. Tseng enjoyed biting and Rufus' skin marked so easily.

It was a good thing he took to wearing turtlenecks.

A deep moan wriggled itself out of Rufus' tense body as he unconsciously pushed his ass against Tseng's crotch. The images of the man getting fucked hard and fast infiltrated his mind and he tried to push them away. Maybe it really didn't matter? Tseng had come back to him after all.

"You are my employee, it _is_ my business," he ground out petulantly, shifting his neck in a weak attempt to shy away from Tseng's teeth and lips.

Tseng reached up and grabbed Rufus' hair and pulled his head to the side in a hard yank to continue to bit his neck. His skin pulled deliciously between his teeth. He pressed his body firmly against Rufus. The boy was always so needy despite his defiant words. "I am your father's employee. Until you take over the company you are mine to control," Tseng said. He bit his neck and could see his teeth imprint he left behind. "Understand."

"I hate you," Rufus hissed, for the umpteenth time. To his ears it sounded pleasingly fierce and convincing. More tears came to his eyes, as he tried to push himself off the desktop but Tseng wouldn't let him. "And I wonder what will happen if I tell my father about your escapades..." Of course he wouldn't do that. If Tseng was gone, what would he do then? But it was nice to be able to threaten the man anyways.

"He wouldn't believe you," Tseng growled and tugged on his hair again. "After all, you are nothing but a brat." He bit his neck again and started to move to his shoulder. Rufus' shirt was getting in the way, so he ripped it to get at his flesh. He abused, bit and slapped Rufus on a regular basis and the marks never lasted very long on his pale skin. It was a wonderful experiment that he did a little while back to see how long they lasted on his skin and how much pain he could endure.

Rufus could endure a lot.

"I have proof," Rufus moaned, but his mind was drifting off. He wanted Tseng to touch him more, to yank down his pants, caress his asshole, to fuck him into oblivion, here on this desk like he had done so many times before. He wanted Tseng deep inside him, the man's hard, big cock piercing his soft, sensitive flesh until he came screaming all over his papers...

Trying to will those urges away, Rufus stilled, hoping it'd cool his blood a bit.

"Proof that you are a brat?" Tseng chuckled as he tugged on his hair again as he stilled. He was going to be defiant today, it seemed. "There is plenty of proof of that." Tseng liked it when he was defiant. It made it more fun. He moved back from him, grabbing the ripped collar of his shirt and tugging him back, throwing him in his chair.

Rufus' cheeks were delightfully flushed and his eyes were full of anger. Tseng started to pull on his belt and was thrilled with the look on Rufus' face as he took it off. Rufus could never be still or resist him for long.

"Don't touch me with your filthy hands!" Rufus spat, glaring, but his hips betrayed him as they rocked forward desperately. He wanted to be touched, he wanted Tseng to see him in all his needy glory... not that Rufus was aware of that.

Tseng smiled as he thought of what he wanted to do to the boy. He pulled the belt in his hand and looped it around Rufus' neck and pulled it tight. Rufus could still breathe but now he would have a lot more control with a simple tug. The belt was more effective than a collar and leash from Dark Nation as he saw his blue eyes sparkle with shock. He took a step back from him. "Strip and make it quick," he commanded barely able to contain himself at his command. He should have waited until they were back in his condo, where he could tie the boy up properly, but lessons had to be learned when he was defied.

"Now!" Tseng tugged on the belt.

"You'll regret this," Rufus gasped, but really he was pretty turned on. And he didn't have a choice, did he? Tseng had him trapped and there was nothing else he could do but obey... Thus he unbuttoned his shirt with trembling fingers, aware of the cold gaze that roamed his flushed body relentlessly as he peeled out of his clothes. First came his jacket and the shirt, then he slowly pulled his pants lower, over his erection and his ass, letting it glide down his legs.

Tseng always enjoyed making him strip off his layers of clothes. Rufus wore so many and he never understood why. He had such a lean and desirable body. Not that Tseng would ever tell him that. Despite the fury in his eyes, Rufus was obviously turned on by his actions, as was to be expected. He tugged on the belt, "I think I need to have you start wearing a butt plug," he said as he brought the naked body close to him and ran his other hand over the bare back and ass, giving it a sharp smack. "That way I could fuck you quicker. Would you like that? I am sure you would."

He leaned in and laid a series of nibbles along his shoulder, enjoying how red his bites caused his skin to become.

At the mentioning of a butt plug Rufus' breath hitched and his cock twitched visibly. Tears of embarrassment threatened to overcome him but again he clenched his jaw and willed them away. He'd felt a shiver in his hole too, an excited little tremor that went up to his belly. He wanted to be filled, again and again, but he couldn't just tell Tseng that. "Just get it over with, whatever nastiness you have planned again," he spat, not able to look Tseng in the eye.

Tseng massaged his ass coming close to his entrance but not touching it. "Would you like me to fuck you dry? That way you will order your own lube or make sure you are prepared at all times for me." Tseng would never admit that he loved it when Rufus prepared himself. He made him do it a lot and it was quite a turn on watching the young man twist and turn under his own fingers. The thought of Rufus ensuring that he was fuckable at all times was very pleasing to him. "I think that is something we should ensure." He slapped his ass again and watched Rufus shudder under his hands.

He was almost tempted to take him with just a spit fuck to ensure that he was ready for next time.

He pulled back but kept his hand on the belt. "Get the lube and slick me up," he commanded. His pants were painfully tight at the moment.

Rufus refrained from giving a reply. It was better that way, his voice would have sounded small and weak now. He reached into the top drawer and got the lube, Tseng being generous enough to allow him and move that much. Opening the bottle Rufus smeared the cool liquid in his hand, licking his lips and then grabbing into Tseng's pants to get out the man's erection. The pulsing warm flesh made Rufus' belly jump, especially as he slickened it with impatient, hash movements, tugging at the flesh, wanting it inside him.

Tseng could feel how impatient Rufus was by his hands actions. He tugged on the collar harshly. "Be nice to the equipment or you won't get any of it." It was a lie. He wanted to fuck Rufus senseless and prove to himself that he could dominate him. After Lazard turning him into putty so many times, he was sure he had lost his touch, but he was glad that it was not the case.

It still bothered him a bit that Lazard was able to make him whimper and allow himself to be dominated, but that was to think of later. He had a warm hand on his cock and a willing ass to pillage.

Rufus forced himself to slow down, gripping the pulsing member more gently and letting his fist glide up and down the length. He squeezed it a bit tough and couldn't stop staring at it. His breathing accelerated and his other hand twitched to touch himself down there, where his excited hole drove him crazy. He wanted to touch himself so much.

"That's better," Tseng said as he let go of the belt a bit to allow him a bit more breathing room. "Much better," he started to turn and sat down in Rufus' plush chair. The contact was broken but he didn't mind at all. "Ride me, Rufus. I know you want it. Ride me." He pulled on the belt to encourage him. His whole body was crying out with need and he could see it. It was going to be a long ride for Rufus and he hoped that he wouldn't be able to walk after to teach the brat from being such a snoop in his personal life.

Tseng was in control here and that was what he needed to know.

Oh, Rufus so wanted that. He hurriedly rubbed his own hole with his already slick fingers, pushing one inside and then a second, but he was actually too impatient to prepare himself much. Climbing onto Tseng, he held the man's cock firmly in hand and then lowered his ass, impaling himself with a long moan of relief and pain. It did hurt, but he needed that too, otherwise he would have just come.

Tseng tugged on the belt and grit his teeth at how tight it was. He slapped Rufus' ass and encouraged him to move. He was going to make him do all the work and he seemed more than eager to do it. "Faster," he commanded.

"You're so big," Rufus moaned and it sounded like half a complaint. His lids had dropped as he started to rock his hips back and forth, rising and falling on the hard rod that kept pushing and pulling in and out of his tight hole. Quickly enough Rufus found an angle where he just hit his pleasure spot repeatedly and abandoned all self-control, using Tseng's cock to fuck himself into oblivion.

Tseng tugged on the leash, "Ah, ah. Slow down." He knew when he found that spot because Rufus' whole body started to shiver, but he didn't want it to be over quickly. He reached down and pressed on the base of Rufus' cock to keep him from coming. "No rushing now, you slut."

Whimpering, Rufus forced himself to slow, even though it was pure torture. Now Tseng's cock penetrated him in a manner that was not satisfying, but the bastard seemed to enjoy it. Rufus was still moaning, because now it got more intense and the prolonging of his orgasm drove him crazy...

Tseng leaned forward, putting one hand on Rufus' back to keep him in place and keeping him in position and he took his pert nipples into his mouth. At first he just licked and sucked on them to draw out more moans of need out of Rufus. He had to tug on the belt a few times to ensure that the pace kept to his liking. Then he used his teeth and tugged on the nipples.

Rufus was made for this type of treatment.

"Ah... I want to cum," Rufus panted, his hands on Tseng's shoulders digging into the man's suit. The Turk was torturing him again, on purpose and the hot lust that rushed through his veins needed release! His body twisted and arched and moaned in Tseng's lap, but he had no control over what was going to happen. He was utterly at Tseng's mercy and he hated and loved that at the same time. He doubted that Lazard was able to satisfy those needs of the head Turk. Only he— Rufus—could do this.

"Not yet," Tseng said as he pulled back from assaulting his chest. "You are going to behave for me, aren't you?" Tseng slowed the motions down even more, knowing how frustrated Rufus would be by that action.

"I...I will," Rufus complied through gritted teeth, forcing himself to still. Damn Tseng, he needed it so badly.

"Then you will stop snooping though the video feeds, won't you?" Tseng said, increasing his grip to what he knew was a bruising level. It was bad enough he was humiliated by Lazard, he didn't need to explain himself to the little brat in his lap.

Rufus bit his lip petulantly, his white teeth digging into the rosy flesh, but another jerk from Tseng and a calculated upwards thrust, that reminded the boy of what lay in wait for him if he complied, made him finally whisper, "I'll stop. Now... please..."

Tseng was satisfied with the response and tone that he got. He put his hands on his hips and allowed Rufus to start rocking again. "You have to wait until I am done," Tseng said. "You wouldn't want to upset me further, would you?"

He knew Rufus wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer. He pulled on the belt. "Would you?"

Rufus wanted to cry in frustration. Finally he was allowed to go at his own pace again, but having to restrain himself was so cruel! He managed a half whimpered "No," but kept moving, and clenching his ass, because he wanted for Tseng to come. His orgasm was building rapidly and he could barely keep it at bay.

Tseng leaned back and enjoyed the movements. He was close but he knew that Rufus was much closer. He thrust himself upwards, knowing that Rufus would not be able to hold himself back for much longer and wanting him to come before him.

He had more control than that... at least with Rufus.

"I... I can't hold out a-anymore," Rufus panted, his body aflame with the need to be relieved. And Tseng wasn't helping with those powerful, vicious thrusts up inside him... and then it just became too much. Rufus couldn't hold out anymore and he came with a desperate, but happy and relieved cry, spilling his seed over Tseng's suit and his thighs.

Tseng had to hold himself back. Watching Rufus come was always a wonderful sight. He ground his teeth and endured his orgasm trying to control himself and made it through. "Oh, that was naughty of you," he hissed and tugged on the belt, bringing his mouth down for a hungry kiss. "You didn't wait for me."

"I'm sorry," Rufus moaned, slumping against Tseng's warm body. Feeling the man's cock still deep inside him, rubbing against his raw nerves and the soft spot there, drove him crazy. He didn't want it to end.

"You will be," Tseng said as he lifted Rufus off of his cock and roughly threw him against the desk. He let go of the belt and put a hand in the middle of Rufus' back to keep his chest pressed against the hard surface, not caring that the papers were being scattered and stained. He kicked Rufus' legs open and exposed his stretched hole to his eye. It looked like it hurt, but that is what the brat deserved and obviously liked.

He easily entered again and began pumping inside him at a pace that was causing him to push hard against the desk.

Tseng wanted him to have bruises after this encounter.

Even though he tried hard Rufus couldn't keep himself from crying out. Tseng was relentless! If anyone walked in on them like that Rufus couldn't show his face outside of the office anymore! But no one came, well, maybe except for Tseng who hovered over him, pumping into his ass, pressing him down.

Tseng took his time and slowed down for a few moments. He wanted Rufus to continue screaming. He liked that sound. But it was too much as he fought against him and finally he could not hold back. He gripped those delightful hips to still them and with one final thrust final came inside of him.

Rufus felt the man shivering above him and hot semen dripping out of him and down his milky thighs. At least Tseng stilled and Rufus' breathing slowed. His muscles relaxed too, and his eyes closed down. It seemed they both needed a moment, and Rufus didn't mind. For that second Tseng was his, and only his, and the man wasn't being vicious or brutal, but just at ease with himself and the world... and Rufus. But that wouldn't last.

Tseng pushed himself off the boy after he allowed himself to rest for a moment or two. He raised his head first and saw Dark Nation worriedly pacing at the door. He ran his hand down Rufus' back and pulled himself out. "Go wash up, and then we will go take Dark Nation for a walk," he said lowly as he tucked himself into his pants. He would have to change his shirt and jacket as Rufus had stained them, but he had extras around. He fell back in the chair and examined the young man who was struggling to stand in front of him.

Rufus tried not to look down at his legs where Tseng's semen rolled down his skin in big, slimy drops. His chin was marginally lifted, trying to maintain a facade of arrogance and pre-eminence while his ass was still wet and red from the man fucking him on his own desk. Then he wordlessly turned, limping over to the bathroom with as much dignity as he could muster, inwardly prevailing over Lazard.

* * *

_I know, I missed a week, forgive me. Kinda had a bad week and had a hard time and by the time I was well enough, it was Thursday so I made you wait._

_Hope you are still enjoying._

_I must say, I do enjoy torturing Rufus._

_Tata for now._


	51. Chapter 51

**Unstable **

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Cloud, and Genesis: ** Soyna  
**Zack, An****geal, and Sephiroth: **BMIK

* * *

Cloud watched as Zack literally floated over to him. He obviously was in a good mood. Cloud couldn't even force a smile after that talk with Reno. He had been caught playing pranks and it had been confirmed that Sephiroth wanted nothing to do with him.

Even Reno called him puny.

He almost felt like he should pack up, go home and deal with the ridicule of the bullies in his home town.

He felt like shit.

"Hey, how ya doin'?" Zack grinned, every pore of his body and every little bounce to his steps oozing happiness and pure joy. The gloomy dark cloud that swirled around his friend's hunched, depressed body stubbornly clung to the blond even though Zack's being relentlessly radiated sunshine and flowers.

Cloud grunted and stuffed his hands in his pockets. How could anyone be so happy? It was annoying. "I see you're in a good mood," he grumbled.

"Yeah! I got a full score at the new fighting simulation, Angeal screwed me and life's perfect!" Zack beamed, as finally he overcame his ignorance and took notice of Cloud's abysmally bad mood. "But you're not," he finally said slowly, as if solving a difficult puzzle. With a sigh he fell down beside Cloud on the stairs of the entrance hall to the showers. It was still raining a bit, but they had a metal roof stretched above them. Pulling a few blades of grass out of the muddy soil, the SOLDIER asked, "What happened?"

"I am an utter and complete failure at everything that I do," Cloud said simply and looked away from Zack. He couldn't look at him. Zack was way too happy and it hurt because Cloud had been happy like that for such a short period of time. When he had Sephiroth and Sephiroth was his... or was that just an illusion.

He just didn't know what to think about the whole thing anymore. "I failed the last test I did, I got caught playing a prank on Genesis and they sent the Turks after me." Cloud said. "I am going to wash out and don't have a chance at all of being in SOLDIER."

He felt like crying again.

"Oh..." The depressing cloud threatened to engulf Zack too, as he heard that, his smile slipping to make place for an unhappy frown. "That sounds awful. But ... did you talk to Sephiroth? Maybe he can get you out of trouble!" There was always a ray of hope for Zack.

"I don't think he wants to talk to me," Cloud said as he looked at his hands. "Plus, I hear they sent him on a mission far away. I am just going to give up. He just used me Zack," Cloud said and fought the tears that he didn't want to come. He wiped at his face furiously and looked away. "I thought... I thought I was his "Little SOLDIER'."

"Aw, don't cry!" Zack hugged the shaking, frail body of devastated Cloud closer to himself, trying to comfort him with a massive amount of body contact. He liked body contact... so Cloud did probably too. "I'm sure things will work out. Hey, I know, I could ask Angeal? He and Sephiroth are kind of close, so I could snoop around a bit... Ask him what Sephiroth likes and all. It worked for me!" Again, his smile radiated confidence and unwithering hope.

Cloud leaned against him. Zack was always so comforting. "There's no need. I really should just give up on it. You know, he hasn't looked at me once after he fucked me that one time. I ... I did think I was special, but I'm not. He's with Genesis now. I am pretty sure of it. That day when I went to his apartment with all that paperwork, Genesis was there," Cloud sighed and held back the tears. "Sephiroth just sent me away, you know."

"I'm sorry." Zack's shoulders slumped and the rain grew heavier again. It was so depressing. "I guess he didn't do it on purpose... Maybe you were just not on the same page," he suggested uncertainly.

"We are on totally opposite pages," Cloud said. "I think the Turk let me off light though. He wasn't too bad and I didn't get in too much shit. I was shit given a warning and ... well, he was kind of cute. I guess."

He had been thinking about the redhead since then and he had treated him really nice. Cloud was sure he'd be dead if it had been any other Turk.

"Oh see, that's nice! I mean, I'm not sure what kind of prank you played on Genesis... but it wasn't too bad then?" Zack had been so focused on Angeal, he wasn't really up to date about the SOLDIER gossip. He had no idea what Cloud had done to Genesis. "So, what did you do?"

"Well," Cloud said as he looked to Zack, "Joseph and I glued his report together, filled his desk with tampons, dyed his coat pink and put blue dye in his towel." He rattled it off quickly and in a low tone of voice. "When that Turk called me over, I thought I was dead," Cloud said with pride. He was glad that it got to Genesis. He still had the mentality that Sephiroth was stolen from him. If that bastard hadn't shown his ass around Cloud would have been the one sleeping in Sephiroth's bed.

He still had plans to make sure his chair collapsed on him. He still didn't like Genesis.

Zack's expression remained blank for a good half minute. Then one corner of his lip twitched up uncertainly. What was he supposed to say to that now? Cloud's face was flushed with rebellious pride and he didn't want to hurt the boy's feelings. "Well... you are lucky they let you off that lightly... I guess. But really, you shouldn't do that kind of stuff. I'm worried you could get in trouble."

But man, wasn't Cloud the cutest thing ever! Not that he didn't like Genesis or anything, but Zack had no idea how Sephiroth could possibly have resisted his adorably dorky little friend here!

"Yeah, I guess," Cloud said. "It was fun watching him flounder at his desk though as he was dealing with the tampons." He smiled and could see Zack was smiling even bigger now. "Joseph freaked out when I got caught. He's currently dying his hair white."

"Why is he dying his hair white?" Zack laughed. It was good to see Cloud smile again and actually be excited about something. The gloomy look didn't suit him. Zack was sure that Cloud would find someone to love him back in no time. Who could possibly resist him?

"Joseph helped me and we used his dye to dye Genesis towels," Cloud said and grinned. "He's going to look funny with white hair."

"I bet he will! I mean the white hair stuff kinda got patented by Seph and all, but he could start a new trend," Zack smiled. Then he poked Cloud in the side with his elbow, grinning conspiratorially. "So, what about that Turk you mentioned? He's cute? He must like you to let you off the hook."

Cloud shrugged, "He was really nice about it and I guess he was kind of cute." He could feel his cheeks starting to burn. "He said his name was Reno and,"he hung his head in shame, "and we talked for a bit." He wasn't going to admit that he cried all over the man's shirt.

"He must be new," Zack muttered. Turks weren't exactly known to be 'cute' or understanding. They were dangerous, cold-hearted killer with no shred of sympathy. At least that was what Zack had been told, complete with the advice to stay away from them. But then again Angeal could get a bit dramatic when he was being protective and maybe they weren't so bad, after all... "You going to meet him again?"

Cloud shrugged. "I dunno." He was cute and nice and all but Cloud's heart still hurt from dealing with the fact that Sephiroth used him. "He's a Turk and all." Reno had smelled really nice, despite the cigarette smoke that hung around him. Maybe he was just horny. "It was so silly... Forget about me, what about you and Angeal. Is that all good?"

"Yes, everything's good." Another big smile found its way onto Zack's exuberant features. They were briefly interrupted by a number of recruits who got chased through the rain by their trainer, muddy drops splashing upwards where their boots hit the brown puddles that had built on the soft ground. "We did it," Zack revealed lowly, his cheeks flushing.

Cloud rolled his eyes and he laughed at Zack. "Well, that is obvious! Do you have pictures?" Cloud couldn't help but think of how good Angeal would look naked. Angeal was a little bulky for his liking but then he did kind of owe Joseph, so it couldn't hurt to ask. He wished he had pictures of Sephiroth all naked and fucking him. Next time he got a lover, he was not going to make that mistake. He was going to take lots of pictures to look at later when he needed something to get off.

"Actually... I have." The blush on Zack's face deepened, his voice going down to a whisper so that it was hard to understand him through the rain and the shouting commander who kept on pushing his SOLDIERs around the premises. "Not of us doing it, of course," he quickly clarified, pulling out his cellphone. "But he looked so adorable when he fell asleep afterwards, I couldn't resist." He shifted through the digital pictures, finally finding what he'd been looking for and showed it to Cloud with no little pride. There was Angeal, stretched out on the bed in all his naked, sleeping glory, brown hair hanging over his forehead, his eyes peacefully closed.

Cloud didn't think his eyes could get that wide at the image of naked Angeal on his phone. He grabbed the phone from Zack and gawked. "Holy crap, you take that up the ass," Cloud said a little too loudly as he looked at how large Angeal was. Sephiroth was big, but he wasn't that wide... maybe a little longer, but Angeal was so thick and he wasn't even hard.

"SHHHH!" Panicked, Zack wrapped both hands around Cloud's mouth and face, almost sitting on the boy's lap in his flustered attempt to calm him down. A few heads turned towards them as the dripping wet SOLDIERs passed them again, but Zack waved and grinned in what he thought to be an innocent manner. The guys stared at him, some curiously, some smirking, but they didn't laugh anymore once their testy superior screamed at them to keep their fat asses running faster.

Reluctantly Zack let go of Cloud as his friend probably needed some air to breathe and whispered, "It's awesome, but try to not tell anyone, okay?"

Cloud nodded and laughed as Zack took back his phone and pulled it from him. "It looks like it would be awesome." Cloud laughed at the blush on his face. "Angeal doesn't know you took a picture of him naked, does he?"

"Of course not!" Zack objected, scandalized. "I don't think he'd approve. He is a bit old-fashioned, but... you know, if I keep it just for myself I guess it's okay? After all, he will be away on long missions and then I need _something_..." He grinned but his cheeks got even redder.

Cloud smiled. "That's a really good picture of him. I wish I had a picture to remember Sephiroth," he whispered. He wished he hadn't be so stunned when he watched him walk into the bathroom, naked with the toothbrush in his mouth. Too bad, Genesis was there. Things would be so different.

"Weeeell," Zack stretched, scratching the back of his head, "Maybe I could try to get you one... as a memory, you know..."

Cloud shoulders drooped. "How would I do that? He doesn't even want me around and ... I haven't seen him really since. How am I going to get a nice sleeping naked Sephiroth picture to remember him by?"

"Well, maybe I can somehow manage to get one." Zack looked thoughtful, a wrinkle building between his brows from all the hard thinking. "I mean, it'd be worth it, he does have a nice cock," the SOLDIER sighed distractedly, still trying to figure out how he could possibly obtain a picture of naked Sephiroth for Cloud. He couldn't ask Angeal of course... but maybe Genesis? If he made up a plausible excuse, it might work...

Cloud nodded with agreement until he realizes what Zack said. "How do you know that he has a nice cock?" He glared at Zack. Was Zack one of his conquests too? Did that mean that Sephiroth slept with everyone! Everyone! He wanted to start crying all over again. He put his head in his hands. Everyone had someone but him and he couldn't hang on to anyone.

"Ah, don't worry, I only happened to see it by accident!" Zack was all flustered again, waving his hands in front of him frantically. Well, it was only half the truth. When he had entered Sephiroth's office that day he hadn't intended to meet with the man's cock! Damn him and his big mouth, it always got him into trouble and hurt the people he loved! Zack bit his lips, hoping Cloud would believe him.

"How do you see someone's cock by accident?" Cloud accused as he sniffed. "Can you send me the copy of that picture you have of Angeal? I will make sure that no one sees it until I can get a picture of Sephiroth's cock? Please?" He used the biggest eyes he could and knew that it wasn't much of a stretch. Everyone was having sex but him.

"I...I don't know." Zack replied hesitantly. This was a good opportunity to distract from the cock accident, but this was his personal picture, too. He trusted Cloud, but what would the boy possibly want with the picture? Angeal sure was sexy, but Zack didn't know how he felt about his friend jerking off to the photo of his lover... On the other hand Zack had sucked Sephiroth off too, which was even worse. "Well okay then, if you really want to, but don't show anyone, okay?"

"Thanks, Zack," Cloud said. "You're the best." Cloud looked out into the rain at the men running and wondered if he could ever find that someone right for him. He sighed, "Zack "Was I good when we practised last or where you just humouring me?" Cloud blurted.

"Whoa, where's that coming from? Of course not, that was the best blowjob I ever had!" Zack blurted just as loudly, earning him a stare from the whole group of exhausted, drenched recruits passing them again. Zack flinched a bit at twenty heads turning abruptly towards him in unison at his outburst and then busied himself with setting up the bluetooth on his cell to send the picture to Cloud. "Don't worry, you're good. Very good," he whispered, abashed.

Cloud blushed and covered his eyes. "Oh, Zack." He felt himself burning up. "I was talking about sword fight training not ... not that." Cloud avoided looking at the group of boys that were walking by. He whispered, "But thanks."

"Oh, sorry. Uhm... maybe we should go somewhere else," Zack suggested after he had sent the picture to Cloud's cell. He felt uncomfortable under the stares of two dozen people he didn't know but who now knew intimate details about _them!_

"Yeah. Maybe you can show me some more _sword _moves," Cloud said as he stood up. His phone beeping as he received the picture of Angeal. He patted Zack on the arm. "Then we can work out on why my love life is so pathetic."

"Great, let's go!" Zack couldn't wait to get away from the smirking recruits. Also he loved training whenever he could, it distracted him from the fact that he couldn't be with Angeal at the moment, and Cloud really needed some more training if he wanted to make it into SOLDIER.

* * *

Genesis was sprawled on the lounge couch. He hated training the Third Class but Angeal was being a persistent bastard about it. He had to listen to him screw the puppy every night and only have his hand for company. He had tried calling Sephiroth but the reception failed and he had given up.

He had to go teach a materia class but he didn't want to move.

He wanted to have a long soak in Sephiroth's tub with Sephiroth. He wanted to have a bottle of wine, but what _did _he have: a cup of cold tea, a sandwich that had too much lettuce on it and a day of listening to whiny kids trying to cast.

He wondered why he had ever wanted to become a SOLDIER again.

It was then that his phone started ringing. Staring at the ID of the caller he flipped the phone open and purred, "Hellooooo?"

There was no sound from the other end of the line. Sephiroth stood knees deep in snow in the middle of nowhere, bored out of his wits. He was taking _strolls_ now, because he had nothing to do! The reception here was abysmal and he couldn't connect to the net. There was only so much training he could do, after he was done with his duties (checking the nearby facility, which took half an hour if he really put some effort into prolonging it). But then again he would be leaving in the foreseeable future, so it wasn't _that_bad...

But now here he was, after a three miles march for some reception, calling Genesis Rhapsodos of all people and he had absolutely no idea why.

Genesis listened to the silence on the other end and back at the caller ID. "You know, I need more than heavy breathing to get off, Sephiroth." Genesis said as he threw an arm over his eyes. "It's noon. If you want to have phone sex, I need to find a closet or something."

"I don't want to have sex," Sephiroth growled in return, white clouds puffing out of his mouth. He might have wanted to have sex hadn't he been in the middle of a snow storm. Besides it was so cold that he wasn't sure that he still had the equipment to have sex, or if his dick had shrivelled back into his abdomen.

"Are you on your way back?" Genesis said suddenly extremely happy. He jumped up from the couch. "That's great news! It has been horrible here training the miserable Third Class and Angeal is way too busy with Zack to be interesting. So when is your flight coming in?"

This was the best news that he had all day. Well, it was the only good news that he had all day.

"In two days," Sephiroth replied, sounding tired. His eyes were still searching for a spot where he could get out of the angry wind blowing burning ice particles into his face. He found a small, cave like dent in a mountain wall that flanked his path and retreated there. There was a long pause again. He didn't know what to say, he didn't even know why he had called. He just found that it was paradoxically calming to hear Genesis' exuberant voice...

"Two whole days," Genesis pouted and collapsed back on the couch. "That is forever. You have a nice new warm bed and we have only been able to use it once since you left. Is there any way you can get them to up it? You are General Sephiroth!"

"I am," Sephiroth replied, his voice tinted with just a hint of misery. But he doubted that anyone was particularly impressed at the moment that he was General Sephiroth. And he didn't feel much like a famous and worshipped war god either. He was freezing, talking to an annoying redhead and he needed to take a piss!

"There's no one coming till Saturday though."

"That really sucks," Genesis said. "What time Saturday? I can make sure that you have a nice warm steak dinner and an even warmer lap to enjoy it in when you get back." He licked his lips at the thought of Sephiroth being back. "I already got a little surprise for you," he said in a sing song voice. He had hoped that Sephiroth would be back sooner because he had been so excited when he had found the old outfit in the back of his closet and was pleased that it fit ... well, it was a little snug, but in all the right places.

"Surprise?" Sephiroth queried suspiciously, rubbing his temple. At least the wind was less fierce here ... but Sephiroth genuinely disliked surprises. There was just no context in which he could imagine a surprise to be a good thing. Things were usually going smoothly the way he had arranged them and every disruption would only bring his carefully thought out solutions into disarray.

The mentioning of a warm dinner full of succulent steaks kept him on the line though. Steak, he really wanted a steak.

"Oh yeah. It's a nice surprise. Don't sound like I am going to put a Zolom in your room or something," Genesis said. "I'll make sure you get the steak first since I am so infatuated with meat and all." Genesis rolled his eyes as he could hear the suspicion in his voice. "Where are you right now? It sounds like you are outside."

"I am..." He frowned. Actually, he had no idea where he was. He just knew that he didn't want to be here. In fact, Sephiroth wanted to be back (home), sitting in a warm cozy place with a giant plate of steaks, Genesis beautifully tied and gagged in the next room and after he had finished eating they could go for a few rounds of fucking... Well, but he wasn't anywhere close to that. "There's snow. Lots and lots of snow." After a depressed pause, the general asked, "How's it going at the office?" They were probably lost without him there. He expected a major chaos upon his return.

Genesis threw himself back in the chair. "My chair broke. Twice. Someone is out to kill me, I swear," Genesis mumbled, "And the paperwork is horrible. I have been giving it to a bunch of Seconds. I don't know why they keep giving it to me? I don't fucking care about the reports."

The sound of Sephiroth's facepalm echoed through the little cave. "If Seconds were supposed to do paperwork they would be Firsts," he growled, inwardly trying to prepare for the fiasco. Now he was almost glad that he didn't have to be there, dealing with all the paper work and whatnot. "They didn't catch your stalker yet then?"

Genesis sighed. "Lazard has Tseng on it. It has only been my chair and Angeal had a few missing pens and stuff but it seems to have stopped. Still don't know who the freak was. Most likely some crazy fan from my fan club. Tseng will have his best man on it since it seems that he has the head Turk head in his lap." Genesis remembered that scene well. "So, I am sure my stalker will get caught."

"I don't think they are a 'fan' of yours," Sephiroth snorted. "Did anyone tape the chair incident?" He had to know where to get it from so he could have a good laugh later. All in all those attempts to 'harm' Genesis seemed childish to the General, so it was probably some colleagues having fun on Genesis' expenses. Nothing to worry about. Not that Sephiroth would have worried anyway.

"Well, it's an anti-fan. Someone is jealous of me," Genesis said. "It could be anyone." He smiled brightly as he chuckled and then sighed. The room around him seemed so quiet. "And if there is a tape I will hunt it down, and set it and the room it is in on fire."

"Have you been whoring around again?" Sephiroth asked coolly, his tone not yet biting and mean, but not far from it. He hated it when Genesis did that, and if he had Sephiroth would punish him with no mercy! Who knew whose boyfriend/husband/brother Genesis had done again, the man was like a public good! Everyone could have a go.

"No," Genesis said quickly. "I have been waiting for you to get back. I have only been using Wilbur and it isn't the same as your cock. I miss it," Genesis said lowly. "I really can't wait for you to get back."

Sephiroth wasn't terribly convinced by that answer, harbouring suspicions still, but he had no proof. "Why would anyone want to harass you then?" he prodded. The topic also distracted him from the fact that he was kind of missing Genesis' ass, too...

"I don't know," Genesis pouted and glared at the phone. "Not everyone wants to fuck me you know."

"Whatever," Sephiroth retorted. "Just keep your ass to yourself, even though I know this will be extremely hard for you."

Genesis smiled and had one of those light bulb moments that Angeal sometimes talked about. "Are you worried that someone may be better than you or do you want this ass all to yourself?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Unfortunately Sephiroth didn't feel that the accusations were as ridiculous as he wanted them to be. Genesis was insatiable and whorish. Who was not to say that he would lay with others? Well, Sephiroth could fuck others too, there were plenty of opportunities. So there really shouldn't have been any problems.

"You're jealous!" Genesis yelled into the phone and laughed loudly, clapping his hand on his knee with glee. "What if I was fucking someone while you weren't here? What would you do when you came back? Would you claim my ass as your own again?" He remembered how Sephiroth did not like him flirting with that store clerk, so it was plausible. Amusing, but plausible.

"Go die in a ditch," Sephiroth replied promptly. What he would do? He didn't know. Something violent, most likely. Did it matter? And why did he have to care anyways? Massaging his temple and looking outside where the snow storm had calmed down a bit, the General decided that he wouldn't do anything at all.

"Well, that would be impractical of you. I didn't think you would get depressed over something like that. You aren't anywhere near a ditch, are you? It would be a shame to have you die because you think I am sharing my ass with another man."

"_You_are going to die!" the General growled, his eyes narrowed slits and his lips set in a pout. Genesis misunderstood him on purpose, he knew that! What a brat! He should just end this pointless conversation and go back to the Inn, have lunch and then do some more training.

However his hand kept firmly wrapped around the phone, not moving an inch towards the 'turn off' button.

"Only if the sex is really really good and you are the only one that has brought me close to that type of rapture," Genesis said and closed his eyes. It was heaven when Sephiroth was making love to him, even if he was a jerk about it.

That appeased the General, marginally. "You better remember that, then." Genesis was such a slut.

Just then he got an incoming call from his secretary that he couldn't ignore, so he ended their conversation promptly with a "I expect steaks and sex when I come back." And not necessarily in that order.

Genesis stared at the abrupt end of the phone conversation. "Demanding fuck," he whispered and then giggled as he said that because he was. He wondered for a moment why Sephiroth had even called. The whole conversation was utterly pointless. He grinned widely. Sephiroth missed him.

But the bastard was demanding. Steaks and sex, eh. Well, it wasn't like he hadn't offered but he was going to make him wait a little bit now. He threw himself back on the couch in a dramatic pose, staring at his pathetic sandwich and wished he had some steaks.

"What are you doing here?" the irritable voice of Angeal boomed through the empty lounge. He had Zack in tow, and he didn't look pleased. There was that stern wrinkle between his brows, and it was pretty deep. "There is a lot of work to do and you are slacking off here? Do you have no sense of honour and duty? You are supposed to be a role model, what will the Seconds think of you?"

Genesis rolled his eyes as he looked at Angeal. He pointed to his sandwich. "Hello, I was having lunch here. I am allowed to eat, aren't I?" he snapped back at him to see Zack looking excitedly around. He was getting a lot more privileges now that he was screwing Angeal and one of them was coming in the lounge. He was pretty sure that Angeal was indulging in a little bit more than lunch with Zack during the lunch hours as well, despite his honour code. "They have crappy food today."

"I hear that you gave your paperwork to some Seconds," Angeal continued strictly, unimpressed by the foul excuse. Oh, he knew Genesis all too well. "And lunch break's been over for 20 minutes now."

"Can I have a coffee?" Zack piped in, Angeal turning towards him, the storm clouds evaporating as he said with a lenient smile, "Of course you can." before he turned back to Genesis, being back to relentlessly dutiful and stern. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I had to talk to the General, who disturbed my lunch," Genesis said as he picked up his pathetic sandwich. "We had import stuff to talk about." He couldn't bring himself to take a bite of it. He didn't know why he had even picked up the thing. It looked so distasteful after the thought of steak and Sephiroth. "And the paperwork is getting done. Those Seconds are up for Firsts next round, they have to get used to the joys of the paper shuffle."

He put the sandwich down and called over to Zack. "Zack! Get me a coffee too! Two cream and three sugar!"

"No, you won't get that lazy disgrace of a SOLDIER anything!" Angeal growled, making Zack flinch. Uncertainly the puppy put back the cup and walked over to them, only bringing a coffee for himself and Angeal, shyly putting the hot beverage for his lover on the table.

He wasn't actually sure how serious their banter was. Angeal sounded mighty pissed off, huffing and puffing, but then he just threw his arms up in the air in defeat and sat down, morosely sipping at his coffee. With a relieved smile Zack sat beside him, holding his warm cup in both hands.

"There's just no talking to you," Angeal sighed in resignation, shaking his head. "At least come back to the office and pretend to work."

"Have they replaced my chair?" Genesis asked and glared at the coffee in Zack's hands. "I am not going back to work if I am going to end up on the floor again."

Genesis was tempted to take the cup from Zack. He knew the puppy liked his coffee sweet and it would surly do but Angeal's was closer. He snatched the cup from the table. He didn't mind bitter drinks but he preferred them sweet. Before Angeal could protest he took a sip of it.

"I don't know, but I will take care of that personally if they haven't yet," Angeal replied, slightly miffed. Genesis was being impossible today, as usual.

Zack snickered at their bickering, licking coffee droplets from the corner of his lip. "You two are so funny. You must be really good pals, eh?" He looked at them curiously, wondering what their history was. Angeal was pretty tight lipped about it, but maybe Genesis would be more generous about giving away information?

"Angeal needs to loosen up a little bit more. You haven't been doing a very good job, Zack. You need to get that spot that is behind his ear and nibble there and he will be putty in her hands and maybe he will stop bitching at me. The chair broke twice on me. I don't like being made a fool," Genesis said quickly as he leaned back and took another sip of the bitter coffee. One thing for certain: Zack made a good cup of coffee.

With a light blush Zack nodded eagerly, barely resisting the urge to grab a pen and some paper from a table nearby, and write down some notes. It took him a few seconds to realize that there was something off about Genesis' lecture.

Before Angeal could open his mouth and throw his two cents in, the puppy stiffened, looking suspiciously from one to the other. "How does Genesis know about your sensitive spots?"

Angeal was frozen. He had been avoiding telling Zack of their past relationship as he didn't want everyone to know that they once slept together. They hadn't been together since they joined SOLDIER as they had decided that they were too different and Genesis needed ... different things than he did in a relationship.

"Oh, please," Genesis said as he patted Angeal's knee. "We were with each other back in Banora. Really pissed my dad off, like it was such a surprise that I was gay."

Zack scratched his head in confusion. He hadn't known that, though when he thought about it now it was pretty likely that Angeal and Genesis got a history together. Zack just wasn't sure whether he liked that or not...

Under the table Angeal took the puppy's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. It was his own fault for not telling his lover about his past, though really, Genesis should be a bit more discreet. "Yes, that was a long time ago," he admitted calmly. "It didn't work out and since then we have been purely platonic friends."

Hopefully that would calm Zack a bit...

Genesis sighed. "Yeah. I was too much for the big guy," he said and leaned against him. "Right, Angeal." He grinned broadly and batted his eyelashes at him.

"You were," Angeal smiled, good-natured. Deep inside he was convinced that there weren't a many few men that could handle Genesis Rhapsodos.

"How long were you together?" Zack asked curiously. For some reason he didn't feel threatened. Though Genesis was beautiful he knew that there was no man more honourable than Angeal and his lover would never cheat on him.

"Six monthish," Genesis said with a shrug and sipped at his coffee. "We are just too different to be lovers, but we can still be friends. And you don't need to worry, Zack. He doesn't give out benefits." Genesis said. "He is to damn honourable for that even though I tried. You will have to forgive me if I steal a hug or two though. That I am still allowed."

Genesis promptly propelled himself into Angeal's lap and kissed him on the cheek with glee. He loved making Angeal blush and look embarrassed. It didn't take much either.

"You just reached your limit for this month then," Angeal muttered, frantically squeezing Zack's hand, but the puppy just snickered. The two of them were just so adorable, and he could see why Genesis lamented the loss of that man. Angeal was such a fine lover!

"So how are things going with Sephiroth?" Angeal finally asked, to distract from more cuddle ambushes. Zack's ears perked up at that, but he didn't say anything. So Cloud had been right? Poor thing...

"He's freezing his balls off in Icicle," Genesis said as he returned to sipping his coffee (well, Angeal's but whatever), " and I think he missed me. He just phoned me and it wasn't for phone sex. I think he missed hearing my melodious voice."

"I am sure he did." Angeal managed to say that with a straight face, keeping his reservations to himself. "It looks like you're making progress then. I congratulate you." He dearly wished for a happy relationship for his friend, like the one he and Zack had.

"So, you're together?" Zack asked carefully, trying to appear not too nosey or suspicious.

Genesis grinned. "Whether he likes it or not."

Angeal rolled his eyes but didn't say anything about it. Instead he got up. "All right, your lunch break is over. Get back to the office, do some work and try to life up at least partly to the image of a honourable, dutiful First Class SOLDIER."

"Yeah, yeah. Honour and all that ramble and rumble." Genesis stood. "So Zack. Do you want to learn how to collate?"

* * *

_I do have to apologize for the slow updates. I am not that well, and editing is slow for me as we are writing furiously but I am slow on that, so please be patient with the author. The slowest it will be is two weeks though, so don't you worry about that._

_I hope you are still enjoying... I do think Sephiroth is missing Genesis, just a little bit, don't you?_


	52. Chapter 52

**Unstable **

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Cloud and Tseng: ** Soyna  
**Reno and La****zard: **BMIK

* * *

Cloud had just finished his lunch with Joseph and was feeling pretty good. He had heard the rumours about Genesis falling out of his broken chair a couple of times now and it was great to hear that the was looking like a clumsy oaf.

He didn't deserve anything better than that for taking Sephiroth away from him.

"What're you so happy 'bout, yo?" Reno didn't mind creeping up behind the blond and startling him. That was the least he deserved. In fact Reno would have loved nothing more than giving Cloud a good, hard spanking for pulling another of his stupid pranks! Naturally, the Turk was cranky, because he'd be the one to explain why the problem of someone 'attacking' Genesis hadn't been solved yet. And he really didn't want to blow little Cloud's brains out. ..

Cloud just about jumped out of his skin as he whirled around to see that redheaded Turk behind him again. He was scowling at him and looked upset. The blond put his hand to his chest and backed up a few steps. "Nothing," he said quickly even though he knew why the Turk was talking to him. He was certain that they wouldn't bug him about a few chairs. He knew that sabotaging them twice was pushing his luck. He swallowed hard as he shuffled back.

"Yeah?" Reno's brow arched up beneath his wild red fringe. In the blink of an eye he grabbed Cloud by the collar and pushed him against the wall, adding a bit more pressure than necessary. "You okay with dying then?"

Cloud gasped and his eyes grew wide as he was thrust against the wall. He stared into Reno's blue eyes and saw that he was really mad. He didn't know what to say but his mouth took over before he could stop the words from bubbling forth, "He hurt me!"

"And you think you will feel better when I hurt you?" Reno growled, pushing a bit harder. He didn't want to hurt Cloud, but the boy didn't leave him much of a choice here. After their last talk Reno had thought that he'd gotten through to the infantryman but apparently he hadn't. Their bodies were pressed together closely, maybe too closely and he retreated a bit. Sporting a boner wouldn't be a good way to persuade him to leave Genesis alone, or at least Reno thought so.

Cloud swallowed hard and chewed his lips. "I just didn't know what else I was supposed to do!" he whispered and kept his back pressed against the wall. "I won't do anything else. I promise. I wasn't going to do anything else anyway." Cloud felt his eyes start to water, but he quickly blinked back the tears that were rushing forward. He didn't think that the Turk was really going to hurt him, but he was a Turk.

He knew Turks took their jobs seriously. He should have known better than to continue with the little pranks.

"You already said that last time," Reno pouted but then thought better of it and summoned his patented 'I'm-gonna-kill-you-this-very-second' glare, which he thought was pretty frightening. "And what's that about not knowing what else to do? I thought you were over it now. If you don't know what else to do with all that tension I can give a few suggestions."

Cloud's breath shook. "I'm not a whore," Cloud said as his body shook. Was this Turk coming on to him? He wasn't too sure about that. He was nothing like Sephiroth at all. He was lanky, brilliant red hair and blue eyes, tattooed, and he smoked. Cloud could smell the smoke on his suit. His chest was exposed and he had a very nice looking chest with lean muscle.

Cloud brought his hand to his own throat and tugged on it so he could breathe.

"After reviewing the tapes from Sephiroth's personal gym I'd be careful with such statements if I was you," Reno retorted wryly, but since that had been pretty mean, he sighed. "Look, I'm just saying that you should pour your energy into something else, yo. Do more training, or go out and meet people. You're cute, you'll find someone else."

Reno wouldn't have minded tasting a piece of that adorable ass, but certainly he wasn't Cloud's type and besides, he was supposed to make sure Cloud didn't cause any more trouble.

"Tapes?" Cloud didn't hear anything after that. There were tapes of him ... in Sephiroth's private gym.

He started to shake and covered his face with his hands. He was a little whore and he was acting like one with the childish pranks he was playing on Genesis. "Oh, dear Gaia," Cloud whimpered, "Tapes?" He looked through his fingers at Reno.

"Yeah... You didn't think we let some invincible weapon of mass destruction walk around without surveillance, did you?" Cloud seemed devastated, and Reno shifted his legs, lowering his voice to a barely audible whisper, "If you promise to behave from now on I can get you a copy, okay? As some kind of memento or something, but if you do anything stupid with it, I swear I'll kill you." This was probably a most stupid idea that could be the death of him, but Cloud looked so... sad. Like a kicked, newborn puppy.

Cloud lowered his chin to his chest and shook his head sadly. "No. I don't want a reminder of that. I don't want to see how stupid I was when he called me his 'Little SOLDIER' as we left." Cloud looked at his scuffed military boots and let out a pathetic sigh. "I was such a fool to think that he cared. I was his little 'toy-of-the-moment'."

He started to shuffle away from Reno. He would go back to his bunk, plead ill, and just try to forget that he existed.

"Suit yourself." Reno shrugged, starting to walk next to Cloud. "But you better get over your emo mood, it doesn't suit you." Which was a lie, because vulnerable, teary-eyed Cloud was delectable. Reno just didn't get the guy; he went from cocky to depressed to vicious faster than a Turk busting some kneecaps. "Just to be on the safe side I'll keep an eye on you from now on." Even if that meant that he wouldn't leave the blond's side for a second.

Cloud looked over to the Turk walking beside him. "I don't need a babysitter," he scowled as he looked at him, even though he didn't mind the thought of someone looking out for him for a change. "But thanks. I'm my own worst enemy, it seems." He looked back down at his boots as he shuffled along. Cloud couldn't help but notice that despite the fact that Reno's clothes looked quite messy and dishevelled, his shoes were shiny and immaculate. He had to clean his boots, before he got docked marks as well.

He couldn't do anything right.

"Oh, if anyone ever needed a babysitter, it's you," Reno mumbled sardonically, while typing a text message to Tseng, informing him that he had taken care of the problem. He would stick to the kid till he was sure that Cloud had gotten over it. "Did your pranks make you feel any better? Did it change anything about the facts?"

Cloud shook his head but he couldn't stop a smile from tugging at the corner of his lips. "It didn't change the facts, but it did make me feel a little better. Just a little," he said as he slyly looked over to the redhead who just rolled his eyes at him.

* * *

Tseng heard his phone beep. He folded his napkin and reached for his phone to read the message. "There shouldn't be any more issues in regards to Genesis' prankster," Tseng said and placed the phone back on the table. He looked over to Lazard who was giving him a sceptic look. "Reno is on top of it."

"I'm sure he is." Lazard sipped his wine with a bit of an arrogant and superior air. Tseng's troop seemed reliable most of the time, unlike his own. But that didn't mean that they were infallible and a secret, mean part of him wished for a failure to make Tseng taste what he was going through at the moment. "It took him long enough."

Tseng twirled the noodles on his plate as he glared over at Lazard. He was looking so smug sitting there. When Genesis' chair had failed the first time, it was joked that it had been sabotaged. The second time, Lazard had demanded that he take corrective action. Thus Tseng had grabbed Reno by his pony tail and threatened to cut it off if he failed again.

And then... he agreed to lunch — which was stupid. He didn't want to have lunch with Lazard. He had work to do and places to go, people to spy on, and Rufus to torture.

"It's done," he said sharply as he put the noodles in his mouth. Lazard had picked the restaurant and he felt a little open in the public place. Tseng seldom ate out of his office.

"We'll see about that," Lazard hummed, delicately picking up his knife to cut his fish. "It seems that recently, you fail to be on top ... of things." Usually he wasn't spiteful, but today the Director felt particularly cranky, even though things had calmed down. Sephiroth was still away on his mission that would hopefully cool down his desire to fuck everything within reach. Rufus was leaving him alone, for once. So he had absolutely no reason to be irritated, except that he still was.

Tseng stopped chewing at those comments. Lazard kept pushing him and from the twitch of his lips and the amused twinkle of his eyes the bastard was trying to antagonize him again. It was working too. He swallowed his food. "Things have obviously changed," Tseng said as he carefully took a sip of his own drink. "You can't keep a good man down for long."

"I have yet to see whether you are good or not," Lazard shrugged. "So isn't that just wishful thinking from your side?" With his napkin he cleaned his mouth and lifted his finger for the waiter to bring the bill. He wasn't really hungry today and also he was feeling restless. Blowing off some steam might help with this, and Tseng looked ready to relocate their discussion, too.

Tseng raised his hand as the waiter brought the bill. "I'll pay for the meal," he snapped. He made sure it was out of Lazard's grasp. "Wouldn't want to make it seem as if I would expect you to pay with your meager pay check."

"If it helps you compensating your lack of sexual superiority and prowess, please, go ahead." Lazard put away his wallet and stood, getting into his jacket and waiting for Tseng to pay. He was feeling better now. A little bit.

Tseng, though, was fuming at this turn of event. Lazard was turning everything around on him and it was pissing him off. The smug man was waiting for him and he was going to prove to him that he could very well have the upper hand for the change.

"We can drive back to my place." Tseng had driven here as he pulled a car from the driving pool before they went out. He would have more of an advantage if he was in his own house.

"We can also go to my place. I'll drive." Lazard didn't trust the man as far as he could throw him. Who knew what surprises lurked in the shadows of the man's apartment - being the head-Turk Lazard was sure that Tseng had created a base for himself where he was sure things went his way. He probably didn't have any privacy issues either, but that could be to Lazard's disadvantage.

Tseng, on the other hand, didn't trust himself in Lazard's apartment. He knew what it looked like with it's large spacious living room and plush furniture. The man liked light colours and windows and despite the openness there was so much hidden in there and he wanted the advantage for a change.

"You had more wine than me. I would be more comfortable if I drove." Tseng snatched the keys from his hand as they stood.

Lazard pouted out his lower lip, but he refrained from protesting. He wouldn't get into a silly fight over _this_.

"Fine then. You know where I live," he shrugged and got into the car, folding his long legs into the passenger's seat. The little hairs on the back of his neck and on his arms stood up, rubbing against the smooth fabric of his shirt. Lazard felt strangely thrilled, the kind of feeling you got from anticipating something exciting to happen. Being with Tseng electrified him, because of the potential outcomes of their time together, because of the constant tension that sparked between them. Would he turn out on top again? He certainly intended to. Recently he had found that there was nothing better than dipping his dick into Tseng's tight, (more or less) willing flesh, making the man moan and twitch.

Tseng frowned at the keys. That is not what he meant. He moved into the driver's seat and turned to the smug face of Lazard. He always seemed to get the upper hand and Tseng didn't like that at all. He was a head Turk. He was supposed to be more on his game than that.

"My place is closer," Tseng said as he started the engine.

Lazard rolled his eyes. This was so childish - though he found he couldn't quite submit either. Something in Tseng made him want to rebel against him, putting him under his thumb constantly.

"Fine then," he agreed, seemingly indifferent. If he managed to dominate Tseng on his own turf, well wouldn't that prove his sexual prowess ...

Tseng smiled as he started to drive off. He finally won the small battle as he drove towards his apartment where he was certain where he would have the advantage over Lazard. His cologne was filling the car and it was driving him crazy as it bothered him as they drove to the restaurant. He reached for the radio and turned it on to a low volume to create a distraction. He was sure to make sure that he was not going to end up on his knees this time, not in his own home.

He settled down his hand on Lazard's knee as he finished adjusting the radio. "Do you like this music?"

"I like classical music, yes," Lazard hummed, pleased by the music. "To be honest I hadn't taken you for the kind of person to enjoy such music." He curiously glanced at the man who seemed more relaxed, now that he had a (fake) sense of control. Tseng was only human, too.

"I do have some surprises up my sleeve," Tseng said as he rubbed the leg under the purple pants as he glanced over to Lazard. "You can't judge a book by its cover, as you well know." He was glad to have control over the situation again. Lazard must have too much wine because he wasn't protesting so far. Tseng looked at the road but kept his hand on his leg and thought about how he couldn't wait to get the man back to his apartment and show him how much control he could have.

"I agree." Lazard showed no indication whether he liked Tseng's hand on his leg or not. He would keep the man in the dark about his intentions.

They continued in silence, the music playing the only sound in the car. Eventually Tseng parked the car on the premises of ShinRa Inc. and they got out, Lazard following Tseng to the elevator. They went upstairs, past several security levels till they arrived at the part of the building that was exclusively reserved for the Turks. Lazard had only been here once, years ago, as Turks liked to keep to themselves.

"Not much changed here," he mumbled, as they went down a corridor and finally stopped in front of Tseng's apartment

Tseng raised his eyebrow as he opened his door. He wanted to ask why he had been here before but dropped it. It didn't matter as he ushered the director of SOLDIER into the apartment. He couldn't help but lower his eyes to his behind and grinned. He had never seen Lazard fully naked and the thought of that lean body on his bed was a pleasing thought.

He closed the door behind them and turned on the light. "Would you like some, coffee, tea ... more wine?" Tseng said as he walked towards his small kitchen.

"No, I am good, thank you." He most certainly wouldn't drink anything here that could be spiked with Gaia knew what!

Putting a hand on his hip, Lazard cut right to the chase.

"Why don't we skip the pleasantries? I have a meeting in an hour. I suggest you get some lube and undress so I can fuck you on... well, the bed would be nice for a change."

Tseng faltered in his step as he was walking to the kitchen. He turned and glared at Lazard who was looking over his glasses at him. The bastard thought he was going to roll over for him.

"I do agree that the bed would be nice," Tseng said as he approached the smug man and looped his arms around his waist and started to take him towards the bedroom, already tugging at his pants. He was not going to let him get the advantage. Not in his house.

Lazard frowned, but let the man push him towards his bedroom. "I didn't know you were that eager to get on your knees," he observed smoothly, "but I should probably know better after last time. Well, I'll give you a good piece of cock."

Inwardly he was still blushing at using such words, but he had become a lot more confident in his sexual prowess since he had started fucking Tseng. It was all very delightful and exciting and Lazard also found that he liked the struggle for domination.

Tseng smiled but decided to let his action speak to his words. They arrived in his bedroom and he wasted no time in pushing Lazard towards the bed. He wanted to make sure it was very clear who was going to be on top. He pushed him roughly onto his bed and fell on top of him, pulling at his clothes and moving in for a kiss to dominate his mouth to shut up any words of protest.

He was going to see Lazard spread out on his bed and he was going to have him.

Gasping, Lazard felt himself pressed against the cushions. For a moment he was very tempted to let Tseng take over, to taste what it felt like to be dominated by that capable man. But then he would have missed out on being inside Tseng, relentlessly driving into him, listening to his desperate gasps and moans as he was roughly fucked by Lazard in the ass - and loving it so much. The Director knew that Tseng liked it and that was even more thrilling.

Thus the blond steeled himself, managing to open Tseng's trousers and shoving his hand deep inside, feeling over firm buttocks and slipping in between them to find that hot little pucker that would twitch under the soft touch of his fingertips so eagerly. And Lazard made sure he rubbed it properly, driving Tseng into a frenzy where the man could think of nothing but wanting Lazard's wet cock in his tight butt.

Tseng groaned as Lazard got his hand inside his pants. How did he manage to do that? He pulled back from Lazard. He hadn't even gotten his pants undone yet. However he got Lazard'sshirt properly untucked and could see his white stomach but the blond twisted away from his probing finger and grabbed at his hand, putting it above his head.

"Not this time. Not in my house," he panted and ground himself against his groin. "My house, my rules," he demanded and started to attack Lazard's neck with his lips, wishing that he had more of his clothes removed so that he was at more of an advantage. His other hand went searching for Lazard's other wrist so he could trap it as well.

He was going to win this battle.

He was in his house after all.

"Is that so?" Lazard laughed lowly, pleasantly. He successfully kept slipping his arm out of Tseng's grip, leaning forward to slowly lick the curve of the man's earshell, muttering in a deep, husky voice, "Deep down you know that you want it exactly that way. You're so hot, so empty. You're longing to be touched there, for my fingers to slip inside, to loosen you up. You want me deep inside, hitting that sensitive spot over and over until you go mad with lust. You want it deep, hard and fast..."

Tseng shivered but shook his head and pushed himself back from Lazard. He was not going to let him get to him despite how his voice made him shiver. He was going to turn this around and make sure he was the one with the upper hand.

He grabbed at Lazard's shirt and tore it off of him, not caring that the buttons went flying off or the ripping fabric. He grappled with the rest of the clothing on the man in frustration as he grit his teeth and glared at the man for daring to challenge him in his bedroom. He fought off his hands that were trying to stop him but he was going to win.

"Why don't you be a good bastard son, and just roll over and put your ass in the air for me. It's how you got your job to begin with," Tseng hissed down at him.

Lazard's eyes narrowed at that. Usually he was a calm person, even lenient, and he could take a lot. Over the years he'd built himself formidable armour, but this was still a sore spot Tseng had been poking there. And it pissed him off.

Angling up his knee he pushed Tseng off of him and was on him in a flash. Lazard wasn't particularly strong, but when he was angry that didn't really matter; he could draw strength from his aggravation. Especially when he got the advantage of surprise.

"And what about you?" he hissed, his glasses shimmering coldly as he managed to pin the Turk down, pressing his face into the cushion, his cock rubbing against the cleft of the man's ass. "You are just a dog that needs to be shown his place, and you can call yourself lucky that I even deign to fuck your sorry, needy ass."

Tseng was surprised at the fire that he lit under Lazard as he was suddenly pinned under the man. "I earned my place," he growled and pushed back against Lazard rolling him over so that he was on top again and trying to turn things to his advantage. "Through blood, sweat and tears, I earned my role, not just because of who my father is."

He heard something rip and tear and thought it was his jacket and didn't care. He was going to win despite how good it felt to fight with a man that easily covered him. He knew that he could finish this now, but he wanted to get the fire burning stronger in Lazard. See how far he could push him before he broke him and made Lazard beg for it.

... instead of him.

"So did I," Lazard growled, momentarily distracted by an image of vivid colours that showed him a crying Tseng, including rosy cheeks and puffy eyes. Suddenly he decided that he wouldn't mind seeing that.

They rolled over the mattress, their expensive suits hanging from their warm bodies in shreds. There was too much friction; whatever the position something kept rubbing against Lazard's cock, driving him mad, because he wanted to be buried balls deep inside the stubborn Turk's ass.

Tseng grabbed a hold of Lazard's arms and tried to wrestle him still. He wanted him spread out on the bed. He wanted him displayed for him to see and then he wanted to flip him over and fuck him until he could only scream his name. Why wasn't the blond bastard cooperating with him? He was a little stunned at the man's strength and agility.

And again, why was he missing more of his clothes than Lazard?

How did he always seem to have the upper hand?

"Enough!" Lazard was sick of this game, frustrated (but also excited like he had never been before). Gathering all his strength he managed to roll Tseng over again. He probably wasn't strong enough to keep him down for long, but this time Lazard put himself at a strategical advantage: he pushed Tseng's pants down and pressed the tip of his leaking cock against Tseng's wrinkled, unprepared hole. Grabbing the man by his long hair, Lazard jerked his head back, hissing into his well-shaped ear,

"Listen, dog: we can do this the proper way. I will have fun and I'll allow you to enjoy this, too. Or -" he thrust his pelvis forward, just enough to breach the tight entrance and make it hurt, "I'll fuck you dry. Then I'll be the only one having a good time."

Tseng hissed at the rough treatment and stilled at the pain in his scalp and his backside. How Lazard got him like this again was beyond him. He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes. He almost pushed back against the cock that was pushing against him but it burned and felt good at the same time.

He needed not to hurt after this encounter, though.

"I hate you," Tseng hissed as he turned his head and captured Lazard's mouth but let him know in the kiss that Lazard was the one that was in charge again ... as much as he hated it. He wanted that cock sliding inside of him again. He wouldn't let anyone else fuck him like Lazard did, but there was something about the blond that just ...

...he didn't want to think about it.

"Lube," he gasped as he pulled out of the kiss, "is in the end table."

Thrilled that Tseng finally submitted to him, Lazard reached over with trembling fingers. He found the lube in the top drawer and opened it with one hand. He didn't dare move much, not enough to withdraw his dick from Tseng's ass. Who knew what the Turk would do to him if he saw another opening to turn the tables. Lazard certainly didn't want to be at the receiving end of his wrath.

Without further ado he squeezed the lube onto Tseng's ass where it dripped down around his cock, Tseng's perineum and onto his smooth balls. At least Lazard took the time to replace his erection with two lubed fingers, unceremoniously shoving them up the Turk's ass. The man could take it and he certainly deserved it, or so the Director thought.

Tseng arched into the touch. He thought of turning the tables around and finally getting what he wanted out of the man, but the fingers plunging inside of him made his mind go blank and turned him into the type of man that he said that he never would become.

Lazard surrounded him and it was too much for him to bear. He couldn't fight back, he didn't want it and yet he wanted nothing more. His mind was jumbling of feelings and the pleasure of just letting it happen ... He cried out and collapsed onto his sheets, grabbing at what remained of Lazard's clothing to remove it. He didn't want anything to be in the way and he was going to see Lazard naked.

He would at least have that pleasure out of this encounter.

It was his bed after all.

"That's better. See, you can be such a good boy." Lazard couldn't help but purr, as he loosened his grip on Tseng's hair and licked over the man's throat while he slowly finger fucked him. He didn't mind Tseng undressing him (or what was left of his clothes). Just as long as he got to fuck him into the mattress he would be fine with everything.

His cock was slick with precum and lube and he let it glide along Tseng's leg, to remind him what he would gain from this, what he was missing in his ass yet.

"You want my cock?" he nearly whispered, enjoying the flushed cheeks Tseng sported as well as the angry glare.

Tseng shook his head but his rocking hips couldn't deny how he really felt about the whole thing. Damn Lazard for making it feel so good and enjoyable. "Do you," he gasped, "really have a meeting?" he asked as he pushed against the fingers. For some reason he didn't want Lazard running off afterwards like they both had in all the other cases. Meetings were fine excuses when you wanted to get away from things ... but...

Lazard's fingers twisted inside of him causing his mind to go blank and his eyes to cross. It caused him to pant and push back against Lazard, demanding more.

"I do... but it might not be that important," Lazard muttered, adding another finger. Tseng was just so irresistible when he was needy like that. His movements were graceful and sensual, and the Director wanted to feel them around his cock, badly. "You ready for me?" he whispered, catching Tseng's earlobe between his teeth and pulling lightly.

"Yes," Tseng hissed as he leaned into the nibbling mouth. He wanted it and didn't care that he had not control over the situation at all. He wanted it. He wanted it now and he showed it by pushing against Lazard's fingers and lifting up his hips. He reached his free hand over and grabbed at the blond's hip and scratched at his skin.

"Now."

"Still so demanding," Lazard chuckled, enthralled. How could he possibly resist that sweet ass? And Tseng being so willing and obedient... Withdrawing his fingers, Lazard grabbed Tseng's balls with one hand, massaging them gently and rolling them in his palm, as he slowly pushed his cock into the clenching hole. He had to close his eyes as he did so.

Oh, this was heaven...

Tseng let out a cry as he was entered. Why did the man feel so good and fit him so perfectly? He would never know or understand it. He tried to control himself but he found himself matching Lazard's movements and pushing up against him and matching his thrusts.

Damn blonds.

He found himself chanting that breathlessly as he was being pounded into the mattress by the infuriating blond.

Lazard let go of Tseng's balls and gripped his hips to pull him closer and push him away whenever he thrust in balls' deep. "Touch yourself," he breathed, "touch your cock and pump it."

Tseng's ass cheeks rubbed against his hard dick so maddeningly, and whenever he pulled out it produced slurping noises. The bed creaked under their hard and ruthless fucking like out of a bad porn movie. Lazard couldn't stop doing it harder and faster and he thought that maybe he got an idea what Genesis and Sephiroth felt like.

Tseng did as he was told and hated that it was just about enough to drive him over the edge. "Damn blond," he continued to mutter as he was abused and loved every second of it. He wasn't going to last much longer. He had lost so much control and now he was going to come first. He wanted to make Lazard come first but that wasn't going to happen as the tension in his belly tightened so hard and he couldn't stop the inevitable feeling crash forward as he stained his sheets. Lazard found the view of Tseng coming all over his sheets with a helpless moan to be too much to bear. The way the head of Turks suddenly stiffened and clenched around him, thrusting his ass up one last time made the Director empty himself with a violent shudder and a moan of his own.

Feeling pleasantly exhausted and a bit dizzy, Lazard withdrew his softening cock, watching in satisfaction the white fluid that dripped out of Tseng's red fuckhole.

He was sticky and sleepy, he found, yawning as he pulled a blanket over his naked body to cover himself and cuddle up in the warmth.

Tseng just went along with how Lazard arranged him on the bed, nestling beside him. He didn't argue or say anything but was grateful that he was at least out of the wet spot that he created, though he felt strange being wrapped in Lazard's arms.

He never even allowed Rufus to sleep in his bed but he couldn't raise his voice to tell Lazard to get out ... because he didn't want him to.

"Damn blond." He didn't like the affection in his tone.

* * *

_ , an update!_

_Reno is smitten and I think that Tseng is a little attracted to Lazard. What a power struggle between the two._

_When the hell is Sephiorth going to get back? Genesis must be anxious for some sexy time and so must Sephiorth when he is in the cold cold world of Icicle._

_Wow... we just keep writing. Hope you still like the madness._


	53. Chapter 53

**Unstable **

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Cloud and Tseng: ** Soyna  
**Reno and Lazard: **BMIK

* * *

Finally. After 10 080 agonizing, endless minutes in the middle of hell Sephiroth was back. His long hair fluttered in the wind that coldly and violently blew into the helicopter, but he didn't care. Beneath him stretched the dry desert and glistening in the middle of it like a fat bug was Midgar.

Had he ever been elated to be back to his desk and his paperwork.

Midgar quickly came closer, the reactors and ShinRa headquarters towering up as they landed on the helicopter platform. Sephiroth had successfully ignored the babbling Turk that seemed keen on leaving a good impression and become Sephiroth's best buddy (the General would recommend executing him immediately).

As he got out of the chopper, a dark figure approached him and the general had to narrow his eyes against the bright sun that obscured his vision.

A recruit?

Genesis could see that his costume was perfect. Sephiroth looked confused and that was perfect. He hated the helmet because it messed up his hair, but it would be so worthwhile. He snapped to attention and saluted. "Sir!" He raised his voice so it sounded a little different. Who said years of his acting and voice lessons wouldn't pay off. "I can take your bag, sir."

He stayed at attention as Sephiroth stood in front of him

Sephiroth let his gaze wander only briefly over the cadet's form, noticing the extraordinarily firm and grab-able ass. His eyes lingered on the cadet's rear for a second, then he wordlessly threw his duffel back at the boy. Well, he was going to fuck _someone_ and if Genesis couldn't be bothered to come then it was his loss. That ass looked very promising.

Wordlessly he walked to the stairs, expecting the nameless boy to follow.

Genesis followed behind Sephiroth as he went for the stairs. He was hoping for the elevator but they walked into the corridor. "How was your mission, sir?" He liked how his voice echoed in here as he followed behind. He really wished that Sephiroth wouldn't wear such a long coat, it hid his butt and he really did miss watching it move like it did when he wasn't wearing the coat.

Sephiroth ignored the question and kept going. Just as they almost reached his apartment, Sephiroth turned his head slightly, watching the recruit over his shoulder impassionately. "Where is First Class Rhapsodos?"

So much for steaks and fucking. The General tried to pretend that he wasn't disappointed. Well, it certainly was Genesis' own loss, he would entertain himself with that recruit ass tonight.

Genesis had to school his face to stop from grinning like a crazy person. Sephiroth _did_ miss him. "He gave me orders to escort you, sir," he said. Acting lessons were such a wonderful investment. He could hear the disappointment in Sephiroth's voice and almost see anger in his eyes at the fact that "he" wasn't there.

It made Genesis want to take off the helmet and show him that he was indeed there for him. "He said something about having to go shopping but I don't know the details, sir." he added.

Sephiroth snorted but didn't deign to give any further comments. He opened the door to his apartment, holding it open so the recruit could enter first. How could shopping be more important than Sephiroth coming back from a week long mission?

"Take your pants off," he said into the direction of the substitute, finally getting rid of his warm winter coat that left his chest bare.

Genesis was startled by the proclamation as he turned around to look at Sephiroth who looked at him impassively. "Pardon?" he said. He was a little too stunned to know how else to react. He had not been expecting Sephiroth to demand for him to take off his pants. Did the man know it was him? Genesis hadn't thought so. He blinked a few times and stared at the General, wondering if this was part of the game that he started or if Sephiroth really thought Genesis was an unnamed recruit.

After all, he had fucked that blond kid, too.

"Take. Your. Pants. Off." Sephiroth repeated slowly, gravely, with a hint of impatience. He was working on his own pants now, freeing his rock solid erection unfazed.

He'd been in a place that was like hell frozen over. He'd endured hours and hours of nothing to do but watch endless snowstorms.

He hadn't had sex for seven days.

So either that recruit snapped out of it and appreciate the honour of getting to be fucked by the glorious General - or this would not be pretty.

Genesis recovered from his shock and was suddenly pissed. Sephiroth was pulling out his dick just like that in front of what he thought was an infantry man! Dropping the bag, Genesis cocked his hip, rested his hand on there and glared. Of course, he didn't remember that he was wearing the helmet so his glare couldn't be seen.

"I suppose you want me to bend over the couch and scream the virtues of the great General Sephiroth and his glorious penis too," Genesis hissed. "Good luck with that, sucker."

He was ready to leave. After Sephiroth accused him of being a slut over the phone, this was how he behaved. Sephiroth sure knew how to ruin his fun.

The General stared at the impertinent recruit with a face bare of any expression. Underneath that he was wondering what could possibly have gone wrong during his absence to cause this insolent behaviour in recruits.

Before the brat could leave Sephiroth had grabbed him by the arm and pushed him flat against the wall.

"That is exactly what I expect," he purred in a dangerous tone, licking a wet trail over the man's pulsing carotid, while at the same time feeling up that firm ass. That strangely _familiar_ ass. Did he have sex with that person before? Well, right now that didn't really matter, just as long as Sephiroth finally got laid. "And that is what you've come here for, isn't it?"

Genesis gasped at the rough treatment as he was thrust against the wall. He liked quick rough action but Sephiroth's words were harsh and his hands were all over his ass.

Yeah, he was here for a fuck, but it was supposed to be a game. He couldn't tell if Sephiroth was playing with him or if he thought he was a recruit. Either way, he did not like being treated like a fuck toy... well, not before he was wined and dined anyway. "You are a complete and utter jerk," Genesis spat as he lifted his knee and aimed for his groin. Only his reflexes allowed Sephiroth to block the attack. And now _he_ was getting pissed off.

Big time.

It was common knowledge that after missions all SOLDIERs were horny as fuck and everyone willing to take advantage of that knew they just had to escort them back to their rooms for some juicy action.

So what was this all about? If that guy didn't want to get fucked then he should get the bloody hell out before Sephiroth decided that he might not care whether the bastard consented or not!

Or maybe... he liked really rough play. Lifting his chin Sephiroth eyed him coolly from above, then he slowly started to extract his belt, curling it around his fist.

Genesis was getting pissed at this. The man had never acknowledged him once yet! He could hear Sephiroth's belt being removed from the loops in his pants. He gritted his teeth together, reached up, pulled off his helmet and hit Sephiroth across the head with it.

"If you think you are going to tie me up with that you have another thing coming. We bought handcuffs for that sort of thing!" Genesis snorted. "Did you freeze your brain out there?"

Sephiroth sported another spectacularly blank expression. Damn. He knew that ass had been familiar.

"No, but it'll serve well for a spanking." He replied, playing down the fact that Genesis had taken him off-guard. Genesis better not find out that Sephiroth hadn't recognized him, or else he would get sulky and dramatic and that meant that there'd be no fucking which would be unfortunate because Sephiroth was at his limits.

Genesis narrowed his eyes at Sephiroth and pushed at his chest and looked down at the belt in his hand. He wanted to hit Sephiroth again with his helmet. He was acting like he knew it was him all along, but he had also asked where Genesis had been. Was he messing with him?

"You would want to spank my ass after all the effort I put into making your homecoming perfect?" Genesis growled. He did swing the helmet again. "I got food in the oven staying warm, I am wearing a butt plug and you just demand that I take off my pants. No kiss. No 'hi'. No, 'I missed you'. Just 'strip and let's fuck'. I should make you suffer for this treatment!" Genesis threw the helmet across the room. "And I have bad helmet hair and I did it all for you!"

"You strike me as someone who'd enjoy a good spanking," Sephiroth replied smoothly. 'You certainly deserve it', he added in thought. Seeing that Genesis was about to go on a roll, throwing a tantrum of epic proportions, Sephiroth stepped forward to grab him by the chin and silence him with a kiss. If that was what it took to get laid tonight...

Genesis promptly melted. He was kissed by Sephiorth and it was the most wonderful kiss in the world. He promptly threw his arms around the man's shoulders, lifted one leg and wrapped it around his waist. He giggled as they pulled out of the kiss.

"So, do you like my uniform. It is a little snug from when I joined Shin-Ra but I thought you would appreciate it and it appears I hit he nail on the head." Genesis could feel Sephiroth's erection through his pants. He was ready to go. Genesis had hoped for something more leisurely, but he was horny after all. A dildo did not do the same thing as the real thing.

Not when it was Sephiroth.

"It suits you," Sephiroth smirked, pressing Genesis against the wall. The storm was over, fortunately, and now they could finally concentrate on the important things. The belt fell to the floor as Sephiroth let go of it and instead used his hands to push them underneath Genesis' shirt to pinch soft nipples until they turned hard and round. His cock pressed against Genesis' groin, but there was still too much fabric... But that could be taken care of, too.

Swiftly the General unbuttoned the redhead's pants to get a feel of that ass he'd been missing.

Genesis smirked. "The tight pants or the fact that I am your underling in this uniform?" he asked as he thrust his hips forward at his ass being squeezed by large hands. It had only been a week but he sure missed being touched. He ran his hands under Sephiroth's armour straps to remove them. He wanted to get him naked and fast. He wanted to enjoy this time with Sephiroth

"Hmm... both," Sephiroth admitted with a hum, the tip of his tongue teasing the soft spot behind Genesis' ear that he had noticed sent shivers down the redhead's spine. He slowly felt the stressful tension bleeding out of him, being replaced by sexual excitement. Despite his urges, Sephiroth felt strangely relaxed, standing in his hallway half naked, Genesis wrapped around him...

He didn't care thinking about it and instead rocked his hips forward to let the other feel his enlarged, hard organ. "Missed my cock?" he smirked against Genesis' earlobe, squeezing the man's ass. He sure had missed those round, firm, perfect buttocks..

"Oh, yes. I missed it," Genesis said as he pressed against Sephiroth. "I missed your cock, your chest, your lips, your hair and those damn hands of yours." Genesis didn't know where his hands were going. He wanted to touch and strip everything at once. He wanted everything and it seemed that Sephiroth's mood changed when he really knew it was him. He would bug him about that later but right now, he was hungry for Sephiroth and all that he had to offer.

"Are you going to give it to me? I am ready for you," Genesis purred.

"Oh, I'm going to give it to you good," Sephiroth chuckled, his breath ruffling a few strands of Genesis' red hair. "I'll make you limp..." He hoisted Genesis up against the wall, teasing that wrinkle with cold fingers, prodding it and feeling it twitch and easily relax for him to enter. "Lube," he finally muttered, because once things got heavy he wouldn't bother anymore...

"Pocket," Genesis purred. "Told you I was ready for you."

Genesis reached down and grabbed Sephiroth's cock in his hand. He missed touching it. He really missed touching it. It was so warm and he couldn't wait to feel it inside of him. "Did you think of me when you were jacking off up there in that cold tundra?" He used his foot that he wrapped behind him to pull down Sephiroth's pants. "I thought of you when I was using Wilbur."

"Hmmmm..." Sephiroth made a non-committal noise. Actually he hadn't been jacking off there, because the heater broke and he didn't dare expose his sensitive parts to the icy air. Which was why he was crazy for relief now...

He quickly found the lube and squeezed the slimy liquid onto his fingers, keeping Genesis up with his free hand. His hot lips and tongue found a nipple that peaked out from underneath Genesis' uniform and he assaulted it with quick licks and gnawing teeth to feel Genesis squirm and hear him moan.

Then he pushed his finger into the redhead's hole, to the first knuckle, then to the second, searching for that sensitive spot.

Genesis groaned as his insides were probed. It had been only a week but it felt like forever, especially when he was forced to listen to Angeal and Zack screaming at each other as they were screwing each other.

His toes finally hooked onto Sephiroth's pants and pushed them down. "Oh, General," he groaned, starting to put on a show again. "You know me so well." He groaned as the finger hit the most perfect spot inside of him. He swore Sephiroth was made to fit him perfectly.

"You think? I assume that is because all you rookies are pretty much the same: horny, naughty and insatiable," Sephiroth smirked, adding a second finger. His pulsing flesh being rubbed with firm strokes by Genesis' palm was maddening and he wanted to be inside that perfect ass. Pushing and brushing that spot again the silver haired man scissored his fingers to widen the tight entrance even more. Genesis had gotten so damn tight just within a week!

"Oh, we are. We are so naughty and you are so grea... at," Genesis groaned. "You should try to tame me with that mighty cock of yours." He gripped his cock firmly in his hand and dug his nails. "You should do something with that cock of yours before I get carried away."

"Ah, I'll show you how things are done here... show you your place." Sephiroth took the time to give Genesis' ass a slap after he had withdrawn his fingers. Moving Genesis up he slipped his cock between the man's buttocks, now slippery with lube. As he rubbed his long organ along the cleft, pressing it against Genesis' perineum, it got slick with lube too. Eventually, he began to push it inside, muttering, "Prepare yourself little soldier, here it comes..."

Genesis yelped and was going to give him hell for spanking him but the next thing he felt was his cock. "Oh, I will show you that I am not so little," Genesis purred back as he wiggled to allowed him easier access. He wanted nothing more than cock inside of him.

"Give it to me big boy," Genesis commanded and grabbed at his shoulders to help make the angle better.

And giving it to him Sephiroth did.

Pushing, the head of his cock slipped inside like a plug, the tense, tight muscle of Genesis' hole wrapping around him. Gritting his teeth, the General thrust inside deep, his erection smoothly gliding inside all the way. The relief was so great he got a bit weak in the knees and he did have to stop for a second.

"You're tighter than a bloody virgin, about time you got cock in there."

"My ass really likes your cock," Genesis groaned and leaned his head back into the wall. "Fuck!" He lifted his other leg up and wrapped it around his waist forcing Sephiroth to hold him and it was a perfect fit as far as he was concerned.

"You are not allowed to leave ever again," he panted as Sephiroth started to thrust into him. "Ever!"

Sephiroth just grunted as he slipped out entirely, just to poke and impale Genesis' sweet ass the next second in hard, fast thrusts that kept coming. They started to sweat and pant, but Sephiroth just fucked him deeper. His cock was surrounded by warm firmness that squeezed around him, rubbing and scratching his erection like the worst itch, and it felt so very very good!

This wouldn't take long, yet he had never felt something so intense. Already he was engulfed by that feeling of lust and desire that coated every fibre of his being, that made him unable to think and only react to heighten their pleasure.

Genesis whimpered as he knew that he wasn't going to last. He was hoping for a long night of long love making but that was not in the cards and he didn't care at the moment. "Just a little more," Genesis moaned as he clawed at his shoulders. "Oh, Gaia, how I missed you fucking me. Just... just..." and then Genesis lost all his words and the world went dark and filled with fireworks.

He thought he screamed but he wasn't too sure if he did or not.

Sephiroth let out a low growl as he followed Genesis to a violent orgasm right after. A tight feeling in the pit of his stomach suddenly exploded and he felt like being catapulted out of his body into a storm of warmth and bliss.

Distantly, he felt himself slump against the wall, holding Genesis tightly while still pumping into him a few last times. Then his body stilled as if the energy was slowly drained from him and they sank to the ground.

Leaning his head against Genesis' sweaty shoulder, Sephiroth closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath, feeling dizzy but very much relaxed and pleasant even.

Genesis sighed contently as he opened his eyes and gently kissed Sephiroth's lips as he realized that they were in an uncomfortable tangle on the ground but still recovering from his amazing orgasm.

"Welcome home, General," he said. "I think you wrecked my uniform.

Sephiroth lazily opened his eyes, blinking and then grabbing part of Genesis' torn, old uniform. "You look better in your new one anyways," he shrugged, not feeling like getting up, even though it was really getting uncomfortable. Now that his sexual desires were sated, other urges surfaced... And was that steak he was smelling?

"I'm hungry," he declared, but making no moves to let go of Genesis or to get up.

Genesis felt his cheeks flush at the statement. Sephiroth just complimented him! "I think I look better in it too," he said and continued to kiss his neck and shoulder. "Supper is staying warm in the oven. I knew you would want sex and food. I did make the steaks like I promised, but I think we should shower before we eat."

Genesis didn't want to move. He was quite content in Sephiroth's lap with all his attention on him. This was going to be the best night ever.

Sephiroth looked up, his eyes narrowing and his bottom lip sticking out just the slightest bit, but then he pulled out of Genesis anyway. A hot shower did sound good, actually (even though his stomach protested with a growl). He'd only had ice cold water for one week and even though he would never complain about it (he was a soldier, the toughest one and he didn't need that luxury to get by) it would be nice, still.

He got up, rotating his shoulder and tilting his head till it cracked and went to the bathroom to prepare the shower.

"Hey!" Genesis yelled. "You were supposed to carry me to the shower!" He started to stand in his ruined uniform. "I_was_ going to feed you your steaks but now you can do that yourself! You just ruined a romantic moment!"

In the shower Sephiroth rolled his eyes, testing the warmth of the water with his hand and then stepping underneath the constant flow of hot water. He shuddered.

"Shut up and get in here," he said, holding his face under the stream and letting his hair be soaked. Gods, he did miss his conditioner, his hair was a _mess_!

Genesis rolled his eyes as he went to the bathroom and stripped down what remained of his clothes. The uniform was destroyed but it was well worth it despite the crassness of the invite. "Do I get to wash your hair?" he asked as he yelled over the water and pulled the curtain back.

Sephiroth was an impressive figure as he stood in the water. Genesis wanted to touch every slick part of his body with his hands and soap. He was getting horny again. He licked his lips and stepped inside.

Sephiroth threw him a sidelong glance but he was feeling generous. Besides, he wanted the steaks. "You do. Be careful." He handed Genesis his preferred shampoo and started soaping the rest of his body.

"What did I miss?" he asked with not that much interest.

Genesis just about jumped for joy at the thought of being able to wash that glorious wave of hair. This was progress. This was great. He had gotten under his skin and he was there for good if he was allowed to touch Sephiroth's hair.

"Well," he said as he started to lather up his hands and put it in the hair. He could orgasm from being able to do this. "Angeal and Zack are screwing like puppies. Angeal has been hounding me about doing work. I hate training Thirds. I have a new chair that hasn't been broken in three days, so they may have caught my stalker. Not much else really. Having to listen to the puppy howl next door was horrible with you not here, though.

"Angeal was being a slave driver but we are getting along good again and he forgives me for all that happened," he said as he moved his hands to Sephiroth's scalp and massaged it. His hair was winding around his arms like tentacles and he was having very inappropriate thoughts that involved... tentacles.

Grunting, Sephiroth's lids closed to half mast. Genesis was pretty good with this... It was almost unbelievable to hear that Angeal was actually fucking someone, he had always appeared so stiff and frigid to the General. Asexual even.

"Good for him, about time he gets to loosen up." Sephiroth hadn't forgotten about the incident with his bed yet and the memory made a scowl appear on his features.

"He has loosened up quite a bit. It'll be easier for you to go talk to him and mend your fences," Genesis said as he ran his fingers through the hair. Damn. He could wrap himself in Sephiroth's warm wet hair and just be content. He tilted Sephiroth's head back to wash out the soap. "The cold did murder on your skin. We need to moisturize."

He reached for the conditioner and started to coil Sephiroth's hair in his hands so he could treat it.

"Who said I am mending fences," Sephiroth grunted, opposing the idea. He had had time to think about it and came to the conclusion that, despite the fact that _maybe_ he had overstepped a line, Angeal's reaction had been way over the top. If anyone deserved an apology it was him! "If he feels like begging for forgiveness he knows where to find me, though."

Genesis grunted and slapped his ass. "You will mend fences with him. He is my best friend." Genesis started rubbing the conditioner into his hair "He is in a good mood. Take advantage of him and don't be a grump." He gave the hair a gentle tug and then continued again. "We all have to work together. It will look good if you go to him."

"Now remind me again why I came back here," Sephiroth snorted, annoyed. But it was probably easier to just get over with it than insist on his principles. He knew Genesis, the man wouldn't give him a second of peace until they had gotten over their differences. "Fine, I'll go there. You done?" He turned, looking at Genesis from above with a lifted brow. He would do this while Genesis was having his shower so that then he could FINALLY eat his steaks in peace.

"No," Genesis said. "I like playing with your hair." He continued to grab at his hair despite the annoyed look on Sephiroth's face. He threw himself at him and smiled. "And you came back because my ass is too perfect to forget."

Sephiroth didn't even bother to roll his eyes. What could he say, Genesis did have a point...

Pushing the redhead aside, not ungently, he stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and quickly dried himself, before he went to the bedroom and grabbed a few comfortable clothes. There was no need to wear his uniform, as he was just back from a 'mission' and had the rest of the day off. He'd already sent his thin report in, too. "I expect my steaks to be done when I'm back," he said towards the bathroom, but over the shower Genesis probably didn't hear it, or at least pretended to not hear it. Grabbing his keys Sephiroth left the apartment.

For this he deserved at least another round of sex later. They still had to try out the handcuffs too... The General smirked to himself as he rounded the corridor and had just about reached Angeal's apartment when the door opened and the puppy stormed out, bumping into him.

Sephiroth held him by the shoulders, frowning at the boy's red cheeks. Looked freshly fucked.

"Watch where you go."

"Sorry, sorry," Zack said and tried to salute but ended up just bumping into the wall. "Didn't Genesis greet you at the Helipad, sir?" Genesis had paraded around the apartment in his very snug cadet uniform embarrassing Angeal with pointing out how tight it was on his ass. Zack agreed. It was very tight. He had not thought that he would see Sephiroth if they were a couple. He thought they would be "catching up" with each other.

"Oh, he did greet me." Sephiroth could barely hide his lewd smirk at the memory. Some fuck that had been. But it also brought him back to why he was really here.

"I ought to talk to Angeal," he said then, grumpily. "I suppose he has calmed down now."

"Angeal isn't in," Zack said quickly but blushed brightly. "Well, he's sleeping. I kinda wore him out so he's taking a nap. I was just going to get him dinner since I am not allowed to cook and all since I messed up the kitchen last time. Genesis got so mad at me... Anyway, I don't think he wants to wake up at the moment. Why aren't you still with Genesis? He put a lot of effort into getting into that uniform of his and was parading his ass around the apartment to make sure it was showcasing it perfectly in those blue pants."

Zack looked up at Sephiroth excitedly. "He kept asking Angeal if he remembered when his ass got so perfect. It was so cute."

"Why would he be asking Angeal that, of all people?" Sephiroth ignored the ramble, though he disliked the fact that Genesis showed his ass to other people. Little tramp. But back to the topic at hand: everyone knew that Angeal was the least person to ask such things. That man was practically asexual, he wouldn't know a perfectly fuckable ass if it jumped onto his cock! Well, he had found Zack eventually, but that had taken years and hadn't it been for Sephiroth's guidance then Angeal'd still be oblivious! That reminded him again why Angeal was the one that should apologize to him and not the other way around. And now he wasn't even available? Sephiroth wouldn't have that, he wanted steak and a day without Genesis nagging at him so Angeal would just have to get up.

Zack grinned and puffed up his chest. "They used to date, you know. Back in Banora," he said. He liked knowing something that Sephiroth didn't know. It made him feel important. It took him long enough to figure out. He should have figured it out sooner, but then... Angeal didn't look like he was attracted to Genesis like that. "I guess Genesis used to have a scrawny ass."

The only reaction Sephiroth showed was a slight twitch of the corners of his mouth. Then he wordlessly turned and went back to his apartment. He didn't care whether the puppy thought that was impolite or not.

He had no business with Angeal any longer.

As he came back he smashed the door closed with a loud bang, throwing the keys onto the table, before he sat down on the kitchen table that Genesis had already prepared for him. The bastard was smiling at him as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth.

The pupils in Sephiroth's eyes constricted to thin slits, but he didn't say anything.

"You look like someone stepped on your tail," Genesis said as he put the salad on the table. He knew that Sephiroth wouldn't eat it but he needed to have ruffage in diet and he liked salad. "Did you find Angeal?"

"No. He was asleep."

Sephiroth stared at his salad, unmoving. Then he glared up at Genesis, as if he had just said the most offending thing.

"Bummer. You can talk to him tomorrow," Genesis said as he moved the plate over with the steak. "Here is your rare, bloody meat sire." For a man that just got laid, Sephiroth was sure acting like a grump. "And eat some green, too. It may help with those mood swings."

Sephiroth pushed the plate away. "I'm not hungry." It wasn't a lie, he really wasn't hungry anymore. His stomach felt as if someone had tied it in a knot. It was aching.

Genesis frowned. "Oh, what's wrong?" He was seriously concerned at his mood. He reached forward and pushed the steak towards to him. "I bought the best cuts and made sure they knew it was for you." Genesis even pulled out a chilled can of beer. "I made sure it was the type you like the best and chilled it to three degrees. Perfect for beer."

"I said," Sephiroth pushed the steak back forcefully, "I'm not hungry!" Genesis seemed genuinely confused now, as he looked at his long prepared meal and then back at Sephiroth.

The General pressed his lips together, grabbed the plate and his knife and started to slice the damn meat. He put a piece in his mouth, chewed and washed it down with a whole can of beer that he emptied in one gone. The meat was perfect.

Marginally, he started to relax, his movements less mechanical and stiff, his expression softening a tiny bit.

Genesis moved so that he could sit on his lap, a graceful sweep that Sephiroth couldn't stop as he did so. He grabbed the fork from his hands and fed him a piece of the steak that he just cut. "I should have made you wait until morning to talk with Angeal. I'm sorry for pushing you." He stabbed at the meat and offered Sephiroth another piece. "I can be a little pushy. You just need to put me in my place when I do that," he said with a small growl as he leaned in to lick Sephiroth's ear before pulling back to look at him.

"Doesn't Angeal put you in your place." It was something inbetween a statement and a question. Sephiroth didn' t take the offered meat, but instead reached for Genesis' untouched beer can.

Genesis rolled his eyes. "We already talked about that. He made me nearly puke with making me run laps, do squats and I had to do laundry for a week. He can be so mean. Also, he made me redo all the paperwork the Seconds did. I just copied what they did. They did a good job. I don't know why we don't let them do that busy work. Now open up and eat your meat!"

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes further. That sounded suspicious... He was too busy concocting up conspiracy theories to refuse as Genesis pushed the meat into his mouth. He shook his head. This was ridiculous. Just a minute ago he had firmly believed in Angeal's frigidness and now he thought him capable of the most atrocious acts. Angeal would never do such a thing. Well, and even if he did - Sephiroth didn't care.

He didn't.

"I'm not eating that salad," Sephiroth declared, stubbornly clamping his mouth shut as Genesis tried to push it into his mouth.

"Fine," Genesis said. "Eat your steak though. I went through a lot of effort with it."

Genesis held the piece before his lips. "I am not going to prechew it. That is a little too much."

Sephiroth felt ire welling up inside him again for being treated like a child - at the same time though there was a HIGHLY unsettling feeling of content for being... cared for.

"I can eat by myself," the General declared, grabbing the fork and starting to cut his own meat. Ah, he was so confused and he hated that. It reminded him of something, something vague that had happened a long, long time ago. But nothing good would come out of remembering it, so he pushed it away, pushed the confusion and the annoying emotions away too, and took a deep inward breath. He couldn't lose himself now. He needed to be in control.

"Give me another beer." Alcohol never failed to calm his nerves.

Genesis rolled his eyes. "Fine." He went to the fridge to get Sephiroth another beer and came back, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his neck, not caring if he was disrupting his dinner. He put the beer on the table. "I bought some strawberries and whip cream for dessert. We can just have the whip cream if you are interested."

"I'm not interested." Sephiroth didn't like sweet things. "You have them." He finished his plate, or at least the steak, and opened his third can of beer. Somehow he felt tired and considered just going to bed...

Genesis sighed. "Why don't we watch a movie, have a few more beers and you relax," he frowned, not liking this shift. They went from nearly cuddling and adorable to distant. He shouldn't have pushed Sephiroth to apologize to Angeal, so it was all his fault.

"Watching a movie always helps Angeal unwind." Genesis prepared to walk into the living room, thinking of getting pillows and blankets so that they could snuggle together.

Sephiroth's jaw clenched. He wondered how much watching movies unwound Angeal and to what it would lead. He had never noticed before but Genesis was talking an awful lot about Angel. Angeal this, Angeal that, Angeal Angeal Angeal...

"You can't just shut up for one minute, can you?" he snapped coldly, getting up.

Genesis turned around, put his hand on his hips and glared at him. "Is there still ice cubes in your brain! I thought we thawed you all out!" Genesis said. "And I don't stop talking, you should be well aware that I blabber quite a bit. Now, what the fuck crawled up your ass since the shower!" Genesis was getting pissed off at the cold shoulder. "I am trying to make your welcome home welcome but you are doing everything in your power to push me away. If you keep this up, I will just go home!"

"I'm sick of hearing about Angeal all the time," Sephiroth countered, beer in hand, eyes narrowed. "I haven't been back for an hour and heard about nothing else but Angeal. If Angeal's so important why don't you go back to your apartment and talk_ his_ears off." He glared back, not impressed by Genesis' attitude. Actually what he should have done was to just throw Genesis out of his apartment.

But that was too easy. And it wouldn't change anything about the facts, that much even Sephiroth knew.

Genesis blinked and stared at the furious General. A lot of stuff ran through his mind at that statement and the near pout on Sephiroth's face. Genesis moved forward, wrapped his arms around Sephiroth and whispered his his ear. "But I want to lick yours and other parts of you." He ran his hand down his back and squeezed his ass. "I can't do that with anyone else."

Sephiroth's eyes shifted to where Genesis's cheek leaned against his. This was awfully distracting. "Just keep it down," he growled, giving Genesis' ass a firm squeeze in return. The message probably got across.

"I'll try, now," Genesis said, glad to have Sephiroth calmed down again. "Let's go watch a mindless movie that will keep my mouth shut about it. I want to lean against that chest of yours. I missed you." Genesis urged him toward the living room, making sure that he was coming and that he was coming and not going to throw another fit. He needed to get him all relaxed again.

Sephiroth fetched another can of beer from the fridge, put the remaining steaks onto a plate and took all that into the living room. Mindless movie... then he at least wouldn't have to think. For example about the act that neither Genesis nor Angeal had ever bothered telling him that they had fucked each other.

The General sat down, stretching his legs with one arm on the headrest and let Genesis choose the movie, because he didn't really care about that.

Genesis selected a bad action movie and then moved to snuggle into place on the couch with Sephiroth. The man was a little tense still but Genesis was going to work on getting him to relax again. He rested his head against his chest as he pressed 'play'. "We can laugh as the bullets hurt them," Genesis said as he tugged the blanket around them. He pressed a kiss against Sephiroth's tense jaw and tried to keep him soothed.

He had to figure out what set the General off so that it wouldn't happen again.

Sephiroth's lips quirked up a bit but he didn't say anything. During the first half of the movie he ate two more steaks and finished another can of beer. The movie was mindless, and being a war hero that had seen all kinds of bloody deaths and experienced fierce battles beyond the imaginable this movie was pretty bland.

During the second half, Sephiroth felt his eyes drift shut and his body becoming heavy. Also, his stomach was full and his brain was numb from the dumb movie, so eventually he started to doze off, unconsciously pulling Genesis closer because he was warm. Genesis was feeling really comfortable and was grateful that Sephiroth had calmed down and was holding him close. He didn't want to do anything to aggravate him further. The credits were rolling thought.

"Time for bed," Genesis whispered as he pulled away, the blanket slipping to the floor. He started to pull on Sephiroth's arms to get him up. "Come on, Sephy. Let's go to that nice big comfy bed."

Hadn't Sephiroth been half asleep as he followed, trapped in cozy darkness that reality barely penetrated he would neither have let Genesis come with him to the bedroom nor allowed him to call him 'Sephy'. But as it was he just wanted to sleep, and the couch wasn't particularly comfortable.

He didn't bother undressing but just crawled under the sheets, drifting back into sleep the minute his head came made contact with the cushion.

Genesis crawled in beside Sephiroth and was glad that the storm was over as Sephiroth's arm surrounded him as they went to sleep in a warm embrace on each other. He would try to figure out Sephiroth later.

The next morning Sephiroth woke up peeved, because he found Genesis in his bed. Well, actually he didn't really have a reason to be in a bad mood and he didn't need one. Pushing Genesis' arm away he got up and went to get a coffee. The kitchen was a mess, as they hadn't put away the dirty dishes.

Also, Sephiroth remembered his encounter with Zack very vividly. With a bit of distance now he actually found it outrageous that Genesis hadn't ever mentioned something like this. Why would they hide it, if it wasn't a big deal?

He turned on the coffee machine, his fingers drumming on the counter in irritation.

"Get up!" he finally shouted, grabbing a mug and pouring hot black coffee into it. Genesis was startled awake with the yell and realized a bunch of things at once. He was still in Sephiroth's bed - progress -, it was cold, and he smelled coffee. He threw the blanket off himself and stumbled out of the room, following the delicious smell.

"Oh, good. You made a pot," he said as he walked straight for it. He needed at least one cup to function properly in the morning.

"Not for you," Sephiroth growled, emptying the rest of the coffee into his own mug. The sight of the sleep tousled redhead made him irritable. Probably because of repressed suspicions and denied emotions, but Sephiroth couldn't be bothered to analyze it. Also, he couldn't be bothered to at least keep his abysmal mood at bay. He was angry and Genesis should know that he was, so the redhead could change his behaviour and not make Sephiroth angry anymore.

"You look like shit."

Genesis glared at Sephiroth. "You look like you have split ends! What the fuck bit your ass last night?" Genesis yelled and ran his hand through his hair to try to fix it. "After all I did for you and you are treating me like this! What the royal fuck!"

Genesis felt a hole in his stomach at the statement and let it come out in his anger. Now Sephiroth wasn't sharing coffee. What the hell was his problem?

"I didn't ask for any of this. You came here forcing yourself on me time and again. So deal with it and stop your pathetic whining," Sephiroth said cruelly, sipping his coffee. This was great; he found a certain delight in making Genesis miserable. It made him feel in control, and also he was getting some payback for Genesis making _him_ feel miserable.

"Whining!" Genesis said and rolled his hands to fists at his side. "I did it because I wanted to. I did it because I wanted to take care of you! I did it because I care about you but since you are obviously still too much of an ass, I will be on my way!" Genesis snapped as he started to walk to the door.

He tried to keep his anger out of his face, even though his chest was hurting.

What the hell happened? What did he do? Genesis thought he had broken through that wall so long ago... and now Sephiroth was just shunning him.

"Have my uniform cleaned will you," Genesis said as he reached for the handle.

As Genesis suddenly just stormed out of the apartment it didn't feel so good anymore to insult him.

Sephiroth put his cup aside and went to have a shower as he heard the door closed shut.


	54. Chapter 54

**Unstable **

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Angeal and Geneis and Cloud ** Soyna  
**Sephiroth and Angeal and Reno: **BMIK

* * *

Angeal was having a wonderful morning. He'd had a long session with the puppy full of passionate sex, and after that he'd gotten a good night's sleep (which he had really needed, Zack was so full of... stamina!) and now, he was sitting at the kitchen table, eating his breakfast and quietly reading the Midgar Times with absolutely no drama, and no whining (and boy was he glad that Sephiroth was back because he'd been just _this _short of strangling Genesis! You only wanted to hear how much he missed the General's cock that often).

It was a perfect, quiet morning.

Until Genesis opened the apartment door.

"Angeeeeeeal," he howled as he walked in and saw his childhood friend at the kitchen table. "Angeal. I need a hug!"

And there went his peaceful morning.

Angeal put down his half eaten toast as Genesis threw himself into his lap. After a second of surprise, Angeal drew his arms around Genesis' trembling form, pulling him up so he could sit more comfortably.

"There there," he said softly, expecting a rant, but for a few disturbing minutes Genesis was just silent. Which was a sure sign that something really bad had happened. Angeal felt his stomach drop a bit and he stroked over his friend's back in a reassuring manner. "What's happened?" he asked in a low, soothing voice, rocking a bit back and forth.

"I don't know," Genesis said. "I don't know why I pissed him off." He spoke into Angeal's chest. "It was all good when he first arrived but then he turned into the ice prince again and he told me I looked like shit this morning. He didn't even get me a cup of coffee. Angeal... what did I do? I cooked, dressed up, gave him cuddles, he let me wash his hair. I just don't understand what is going on!"

He took a deep breath and whimpered into Angeal's chest.

"I don't look like shit, do I?"

"No, you look very beautiful," Angeal reassured. He took Genesis' face in his hands, gently. Right now he felt more like tearing Sephiroth's damn guts out because he so had it with him! No one should be allowed to hurt Genesis like that, no one! Angeal had seen his friend prepare all that food with so much care, he'd been excited for days and that damn asshole just ruined it all on a whim!

But Sephiroth didn't deserve his attention right now. Genesis had first priority. "It doesn't matter what he does or says. Dump him, he doesn't deserve you. I love you just the way you are, Genesis, and you should too." He sighed, and pressed a tender kiss to the redhead's lips to signal him that he meant it, that he was there for him and he really thought that it wasn't Genesis' fault.

As he was so fixated on fixing Genesis, he failed to notice the General standing in the doorway, watching them wide eyed and swallowing his apology.

Genesis sniffed at Angeal's words. "But I think I love him 'Geal," he whispered as he looked over his shoulder to see Sephiroth standing at the door, looking furiously at them. Genesis gripped Angeal's shoulders tightly. "Sephiroth!"

For the first few seconds Sephiroth couldn't really do anything but stare. He experienced a strange sensation that he thought must be similar to being hit over the head by a very heavy object, just to have that same object be thrown into his stomach the next second.

His vision blurred, he felt sick and dizzy.

He'd come here after giving it another thought, to apologize to Genesis. He very very rarely apologized. Even less often he discussed things. Now Sephiroth had come with the resolution to talk it out with Genesis. Tell him about what he had heard from Zack and listen to the explanation without being an asshole.

So... apparently that wasn't necessary anymore, as _clearly _Genesis was a two timing bastard. And Angeal was in on it too. He could only imagine the hilarity they must have felt as they laughed about Sephiroth's stupidity behind his back. Ah, there had been a reason why he never let his guard down with anyone - safe for these two. Sephiroth had to hand it to them, they were brilliant actors. Well maybe Genesis not so much, but Angeal with all his monologues about honour and pride - Sephiroth had bought it.

But eventually everyone made mistakes, and here they were.

The General's pupils had constricted to paper thin slits again and they were gleaming with an unhealthy mako glow.

He wanted to hurt them. So. Much.

Genesis crossed his legs and buried his face into Angeal's shoulder. "Did you come to apologize for calling me ugly?" Genesis said and sniffed. He looked over at the tense man at the door and didn't care. He was still upset at how he was treated like a thing - he was not a thing. He was a temperamental human being.

Had Sephiroth had his sword with him like the day Angeal had stormed into his bedroom there would have been two corpses bleeding away in the kitchen now. Unfortunately Sephiroth didn't have Masamune anywhere close.

"Apologizing?" Sephiroth echoed tonelessly, almost choking on the word. "Oh yes. I am apologizing. 'Ugly' doesn't even begin to describe it. You are the most vile, revolting, treacherous _whore_in the history of mankind."

Angeal's jaw dropped at the spitefully spoken words. He knew that Genesis was prone to exaggerations at times and there were always two sides to a story, but the way Sephiroth spoke to him now made it look as if Genesis' stories about their fights had been an _underestimation_!

Genesis growled and pushed himself off Angeal's lap! "I am not a whore! Quit calling me a whore! I need you to stop that! I have only been with you since we have started going out! Not that it matters anymore since you think I whore out my ass at every opportunity! You can take your entitled ass and go sit it in your entitled chair and go find a willing cadet to fuck!"

Genesis was hurt. He was really hurt. His heart was pounding in his chest and he was just barely holding back his tears. "I don't even know what I did to deserve to be called all those things, you ... bastard!"

He didn't know what else to say at the moment. He stared at the General and his fury that was directed at him for a reason Genesis could not comprehend.

Sephiroth was actually shocked at the fact that Genesis really had no shame. How stupid did he think Sephiroth was? He had just caught them red handed and still, Genesis was keeping up his act! Sephiroth just didn't get the point of this.

"You can't be serious," he finally said, waiting for Genesis to confirm that but when he got nothing but a hurt glare (that would have been convincing hadn't Sephiroth known better), he spelled it out for him, slowly and gravely. "You've been boning Angeal behind my back for years and you even dare to ask..."

Angeal was alarmed now, but he didn't speak up. This wasn't really his fight, though he would aid Genesis when it was needed.

Genesis crossed his arms. "You need to rethink that statement. You have been boning every cadet that bends over in front of you and you are worrying about who I have been boning! You need to make sure you get your information straight. I think you are the slut!" Genesis tried to keep the hurt out of his voice but it was there. He wanted to crawl back into the safety of Angeal's arm and cry. Genesis also wanted to attack but he didn't have the energy to, but just looked at the floor. "I think you should leave!"

Sephiroth turned on his heels and left without another word. Genesis hadn't even tried to deny it.

They were finished.

Angeal shifted on his seat, then he got up and walked over to Genesis, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Genesis shook his head and turned around and wrapped his arms around Angeal. He continued to sob into his chest. He was not okay. He didn't want it to end and it ended too painfully as well.

"Come here," Angeal sighed, pulling Genesis into a tight embrace. He managed to get Genesis to the couch, where they sat down, and let him cry for a bit. Genesis really didn't deserve such a treatment, there was just no excuse.

"Maybe it's a good thing," Angeal tried. Clearly, they both had deep-rooted issues and they made each other miserable... It made Angeal realize how lucky he was to have Zack.

"Yeah," Genesis sniffed. "I guess. He is such a jerk. Calling me a whore and all that." It still hurt, though. It hurt a lot. He really did care for Sephiroth and thought that they had connected. He pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and brought it into his lap. "I don't want to deal with him today. Can I just stay here? I need to think about what I did wrong."

"Of course you can stay here," Angeal said softly, grabbing the blanket to properly wrap it around his shaking friend. Damn, he was so angry! "And I don't think you did anything wrong. Sephiroth is being unreasonable and way out of line. I don't think he is mentally stable at the moment." Coming to think of it, ever since it got serious between Genesis and him Sephiroth had become increasingly antisocial and abusive. Before that Angeal had just gotten along with him fine and so had Genesis, safe for the one or other quarrel.

"Thanks, Angeal," Genesis whispered. "I am sorry for causing such a drama." He sniffed. "He let me wash his hair!" He bellowed and started to sob anew. Now he was so confused at what he did wrong and really was trying to figure it out.

"Well, good riddance. I don't need someone that makes me cry. It makes my eyes all puffy and red and that is not a good look for me." Genesis tried to stop being so emotional but he knew that it was going to take him a couple of days to get over this. He cuddled with the blanket. "I am so stupid."

"No, you really are not stupid. You can't look into other people's heads. Sephiroth is hard to figure out and if he can't be bothered to tell you what is wrong with him then how are you supposed to know? In a relationship both parties have to put some effort into it," Angeal tried to reason. Though he thought he might get a vague idea of what was going on. "He blamed you for cheating on him with me," he added softly, "Why didn't you deny that?"

"But we aren't. Why would he think that?" Genesis said, rubbing his eyes. "Why would he even say that? What kind of moron would even think that! No offence Angeal, I love you and all, but not like that." Genesis looked at the open door and smirked. "Sephiroth does care about me. He is just hyper jealous!" He smiled brightly at the thought. Sephiroth didn't hate him. He just didn't know how to deal with his feelings, is all, and needed some time.

"But that still doesn't give him the right to talk to you like that," Angeal pointed out cautiously. "He is an adult but he behaves like a petulant child, trashing and screaming instead of trying to work things out."

He sighed. Genesis wasn't even listening. His friend's cheeks were glowing bright red, but this time not from despair but happiness. Angeal would never get them. Ever.

"He just needs to understand his feelings a bit better, is all. I doubt he has ever had a serious relationship before," Genesis said. "It'll be better when he calms down. You'll see. He just needs time."

Angeal didn't say anything to that. Genesis had his own way of seeing things and once he had set his mind on something there was no talking him out of it. Inwardly, Angeal had made a decision, though. This was his business too, and he wouldn't let Sephiroth off that easy. They would settle this like men.

"So what is going to happen now?" he asked, resignation evident in his voice.

Genesis shook his head. "I don't know. Wait for him to cool down and then I'll go talk to him about it all. Offer him more beer and steak. He is pretty basic in what he likes, you know." He leaned against the arm of the couch. "I will think about it. I don't know why he would think that we were screwing, though. I haven't done anything different than I normally do. I think I need to tone down my flirting a bit, but it's so hard when it is second nature to me. I don't mean anything by it. I got to get it through that thick skull of his. Hell, I didn't sleep with anyone for a whole week! That was hard work for me! He should be proud of me instead of throwing a fit like that."

"Well, maybe you should wait until he comes to you," Angeal said morosely. It would do Sephiroth some good to know that Genesis wouldn't always come running at his beck and call... But his redheaded friend was a bit hopeless in that aspect.

"Probably," Genesis sniffed the air and his head turned to the breakfast on the table. "Is that bacon?"

"Yes, that is bacon. Help yourself." Angeal sighed, for the umpteenth time, but actually he was happy and relieved that Genesis felt better. He always felt better when he felt hungry... Getting up to fetch Genesis a plate of bacon Angeal decided that he would let the two of them be for now, in case they were able to reconcile on their own. If not... well, he still had a bone to pick with Sephiroth.

Page Break

Cloud looked at his phone with Joseph leaning next to him. "Dial the number," Joseph urged. "You have been staring at it for an hour. He gave you the number to call him. Call him. He is hot and available. Call him."

Cloud wasn't too sure. That guy was just following him because he was stalking Genesis and played those pranks, even though they had talked quite a bit since Reno no longer followed him around and seemed to trust him not to destroy anything of Genesis'. It was still tempting but Cloud didn't have the urges that he used to on the matter.

"I don't know," he said as he ran his finger over the number.

He didn't expect Joseph to grab his hand and make him push the number.

"Look sir, I really don't kno-"

Reno could have kissed whoever just decided to call him. He stood in Rufus' office, the brat questioning him since one hour already about Tseng this, Tseng that, and he was fucking sick of it!

"Sorry, gotta take this one, most important," he lied, facing away from the frowning brat. "Yeah, Reno here, sorry I forgot about our meeting. I'll be there in 5 minutes, the training grounds, as usual," he hastily spoke into the speaker, not even waiting for the caller to say something or reply. He'd apologize to them later, he needed to get out of here! "Sorry sir, gotta go."

He laxly saluted to Rufus who dismissed him with a displeased wave of his hand. Once outside the office Reno took a deep breath and walked down towards the training grounds.

Cloud gasped as he couldn't even get a word in. Meeting? Training ground? Joseph was already patting him on the back, "Way to go, you got a date!" He was thrusting condom's in his hands and pushing him out the door with a quick run of his hands through the hair and a straightening of his shirt. "Have fun."

Cloud might as well go, though he didn't know he had a meeting with Reno. Maybe he was supposed to have a meeting with him and forgot? He put his hands in his pockets and made his way to the training grounds to meet up with Reno and hoped that he really did want to meet him there.

Reno was already waiting, looking at the caller ID. He hadn't expected the little blonde to call him... Actually, for today he had thought that he had enough of blondes, but Cloud was different. In his earnestness and determination he was adorably cute, causing Reno the one or other steamy wet dream.

The Turk wondered what Cloud could want. Luckily the boy had refrained from pulling another prank, which pleased Reno. On the other hand he had no excuse to go check on him anymore, as their business was practically over...

As he put his phone away and looked up he saw the little blonde walk towards him, looking somewhat uncertain. Reno sighed and causally strolled towards him. "Yo. Sorry for calling you here, I had to get away from my boss." He winked at the young man, seeing him blush. Goddammit that boy was too bashful and sexy for his own good!

Cloud couldn't _help_ but blush. "It's okay. I was just wondering if you wanted to go for coffee ... or dinner or something," he whispered. He was so nervous saying it. Though he had gotten used to talking to Reno all the time and was missing it, which was why Joseph pushed him to phone him. He wasn't sure if Reno liked him that way or even if he was gay. They never really talked about his sexual preference. Reno obviously was not bothered by the fact that Cloud was gay, so that was a good sign.

"I got a little money from home, so I can buy some coffee to cover for all the trouble I caused you," he added quickly and looked over at the redhead. He was so handsome and had an amazing smile.

"You asking me out?" Reno grinned, his hand landing on Cloud's shoulder. Really, that boy was so adorable it should be forbidden! Getting a little money from home? Was he a fucking five year old? Ah, and the way he bit down on his lips and fidgeted ever so slightly... Reno was half hard. "Let's go! I know a cozy nice place. And it's free."

He guided Cloud back into the building and into the Turk's quarters. Normal employees weren't supposed to be here, but Reno made an exception for the cute blonde.

"That's my apartment. I live here with my partner. Make yourself at home," Reno said casually as he opened a door with his keycard. The apartment was a bit of a mess (it was Reno's turn to clean up), but his bedroom was just fine. Cloud couldn't help but gawk at the place. He was used to the barrack. Sephiroth's office and training room had been impressive but this was Turk quarters. It was a little disorganized, but it was Reno's place after all. He didn't think he ever saw the guy with his suit in place once.

"Your partner... Will he mind if I'm here?" Cloud didn't want to intrude on anyone's private space.

"Nah, he's out till next week," Reno dismissed, changing the coffee pad to make another cup. "Want anything in your coffee? Milk, sugar, whiskey?"

He put a cigarette between his lips, throwing the pack onto the counter, before turning back to Cloud. "So, how's it going? You feelin' good?"

"Sugar, two spoons," Cloud said as he walked into the kitchen. "I'm doing okay. I think I am over the whole thing. I don't feel the urge to vandalize anything of Genesis or see Sephiroth so, its all good."

He hadn't.

He had been thinking a lot about Reno. The Turk was not the type of guy Cloud normally went for, which was being lean, tall, thin, not thick, full of muscles and wielding a sword but there was so much charm, smarts and wit in Reno that he couldn't help but feel drawn to him.

"Good!" Reno beamed, putting two mountain spoons of sugar into Cloud's cup and handing it to him. He sucked on his cigarette.

"I'd really hate to kill you, yo, you're cute." He grinned at the blond, taking a huge sip from his steaming hot coffee. "Got a new boyfriend already?"

Cloud blushed as he was handed the cup and shook his head. "No," he stammered. "No boyfriend." He nearly burnt his tongue on the coffee as he looked at Reno through his hair. He kept calling Cloud cute and it was going to his head a little bit.

"I've been a good boy. I promise. No more pranks or anything like that. I have been working extra hard to become a SOLDIER," he said and took a more careful sip so that he didn't burn himself.

"Ah, good boy, hm?" Reno's cock twitched as Cloud said that, so earnestly. Damn, he wanted that blonde, so damn bad! But he couldn't be too rash, or he'd scare Cloud off. "You wanna talk about something? Why'd ya call?" he finally asked, gesturing to the sofa and walking over there. Good thing the chair was full with clothes, they would have to sit next to each other on the sofa.

Cloud's skin was so rosy and soft, Reno wanted to lick it. Badly.

Cloud followed blindly behind Reno and noticed that he had no choice but to sit beside Reno and blushed even harder. Did he like that man enough for him to sit next to him? Reno had let him cry on him and did all the touching cue. Joseph had assured him that Reno was into him but after the cue he got from Sephiroth, Cloud wasn't too sure if he was over thinking.

But Reno talked to him, offered him coffee and the way he sat on the sofa was just so sexy. The way his shirt opened up to show his skin was amazing and Cloud wondered if his skin tasted like the cigarettes that he smoked.

"Well, I was kinda missing you a bit. I was getting used to having you around," he finally said, still unsure if he should sit on the couch beside him and desperately wanting to do so.

Reno took the choice from him by grabbing Cloud's wrist and pulling him down onto the sofa, gently. He was thrilled at the statement! Little Cloud had missed him... and he was honest about it, too. No playing games, he got straight to the point. So Reno should too.

"Funny, I missed you too, yo." He smirked, stubbing out his cigarette in the ashtray sitting on the table. "I been thinking about ya," he said, his now free hand cupping Cloud's warm cheek as he leaned over, his voice lowering, "A lot."

Cloud gasp, balancing his coffee so it couldn't spill as he was pulled into Reno's lap. He found himself staring right into Reno's eyes and wondering if he should say or do something. All his stupid mouth would do was squeak out a small, "Really?"

So, Joseph was right and Cloud had to wash his socks for a week, which would be gross, but it would be worth it if things worked out with this redhead. Redhead's were supposed to be firebombs in bed, or so he had been told.

"Hm, really..."

Cloud's lips were so soft and pink and wet from the coffee. Behind his white teeth Reno could see a rosy tongue. He wanted to taste it and tasting it he did. Unceremoniously he went in for the kiss, licking over the boy's teeth and then diving into his hot, delicious mouth, while pulling him closer.

Cloud gave a startled gasp but returned the kiss. A little hesitant, but he still held the coffee. Reno was so exotic compared to the other men that he had ever kissed as he pushed his tongue for entrance and Cloud allowed it. It was better than the kiss that Zack gave him and it made him melt. He lowered his hand with the coffee and tried to find a place to put it on the table, because he wanted to be able to touch Reno and he couldn't when he was worrying about spilling the drink.

He was so ready for this. He had been so horny for so long and he was ready for anything that Reno wanted, but he didn't want to seem like a slut. Cloud was rather confused by his own thoughts and what his body wanted.

Reno took care of the problem by taking the cup out of Cloud's hands - without breaking the kiss - and putting it on the table carelessly. Cloud was a good kisser, and the redhead felt some relief that he returned it at all. He'd imagined little Cloud fleeing the apartment in horror at the bold move. But then again, after repeatedly watching the gym tape, Reno got an idea about how the blonde could be, if only you knew how to push the right buttons... Still Reno was careful, not too demanding. After all, Cloud was still suffering from a broken heart, maybe.

Cloud was glad to have his hands free and once they were free he took full advantage of it. He reached forward to put his hand on Reno's chest to feel the warmth through his shirt, feeling strong muscles there. He hadn't paid attention before because he had been bawling his eyes out but there was so much strength in Reno. There had to be, Reno was a Turk. Pushing the kiss Cloud let his hand wander a little bit and put his other hand on Reno's shoulder to squeeze the muscle that was there.

Very nice indeed.

Reno was no slouch, despite his sloppy clothes. Cloud was really curious what was underneath them as his hands wandered and he deepened the kiss to new levels of passion.

As Cloud came out of his shell a thrill ran up Reno's spine. The little blonde in his lap pressed closer against him, his long fingers wandering all over the Turk's chest. Cloud's tongue was a whirlwind of different tastes, slick and quick as it danced in Reno's mouth.

The redhead groaned, his own fingers slipping underneath Cloud's shirt to explore the soft skin, fine bones and lean muscles. Gaia, he was getting so damn horny!

Cloud pulled out of the kiss with a gasp. That groan set him on fire. He had been semi hard before but now he was rock hard and he wondered if Reno was the same. He was also wondering how big he was. The hand on Reno's chest moved down as thoughts of the wonder of his dick raced through his head and also he wondered if the curtains matched the drapes.

His fingers pressed against a very impressive bulge that Cloud wanted to see out of the dark pants. Reno's eyes widened at the bold move, as clearly, Cloud wasn't of the shy kind. Not that Reno minded. Not at all.

"Be my guest. Take it out, yo."

Encouragingly he pushed up his pelvis against Cloud's hands. At the same time both his palms cupped the boy's rip cage, gliding upwards and pushing up the blonde's shirt to reveal two pink nipples, that Reno brushed with his thumbs, rolling them into hardness.

Cloud looked up briefly as he started to fiddle with the button and zipper on Reno's pants and was a little surprised to see that he was not wearing any underwear when a delicious pale member popped out and jumped into his hand. He panted as Reno brushed against his nipples with his thumbs and he looked down at the warm organ. It was not as big or as wide as Sephiroth's but there was an interesting curve to it and the vein that ran down the underside was throbbing under his fingers as he squeezed it. It wasn't even as big as Zack's but it still was a pretty nice looking dick and ... the curtains did match the drapes. He licked his lips at the thought of tasting it. It looked tasty. He had only ever given Zack a blowjob before ... this should be easier now that he knew what he was doing.

He pushed Reno's hands back and slunk to the floor as he spread the Turk's legs.

"Whoa!" Reno gasped, but readily spread his legs. Instead of feeling Cloud's warm skin he buried his hand in the blonde's hair, revelling in its softness. He let it glide through his fingers but he couldn't take his eyes off Cloud's face being so close to his cock. The boy handled his erection just fine, squeezing it delightfully and measuring it with his hands.

"Like what you see?" the Turk smirked.

"Uh-huh," Cloud said as he stroked it a few more times and then leaned in and licked it. It was a long lick from the base to the tip of the rosy red cock and he kissed it gently as he did it again. He looked up at Reno for a reaction to see if he was doing okay. The fingers tightening in his hair was a good sign but he wanted to make sure.

"Hm, why'd you stop?" Reno cocked his head, looking a bit puzzled, but also pretty horny. Again, his pelvis gave a light, encouraging push for Cloud to continue, hoping the boy would take the invitation. "You're doing good... lemme see whatelse you can do."

"Just wanted to make sure that it was okay for me to do this," Cloud said as he took the cock into his mouth, closed his eyes and started to suck on it. He reached with one hand so that he could cup Reno's balls and with the other one Cloud squeezed his thigh. He wished he had more practice but from what he was hearing he was doing okay and he really did like the taste of the Turk as he concentrated on making the noises coming out of him louder.

Sephiroth didn't make many noises, Zack did but he really didn't count.

This counted.

Squeezed Reno's balls Cloud raised his eyes to see the look on Reno's face to make sure he was doing it right.

"Oh, be my guest... anytime." Reno gulped as Cloud started to suckle on his cock as if it was candy. The sight of Cloud with his cock in his mouth, those big blue eyes innocently but lustily looking up to him almost did it for Reno. He groaned, but kept from spilling his load too early. He couldn't disappoint the boy by coming prematurely.

"You doing good, yo," he breathed noisily, his fingers tightening in the blonde hair as he gently pushed his dick deeper into Cloud's warm, sucking mouth, "Very good."

Cloud was encouraged by the response. Reno's fingers in his hair encouraged him to take him deeper into his mouth, tilting his head back. He was going to make sure that Reno enjoyed himself. He tilted just a little more so he could take him all the way down his throat, and really had to concentrate to deep throat him with the curve of his cock, but he did it. Cloud swallowed a few times, breathing through his nose before taking him shallow a few times.

Reno's noises told him that he seemed to like it.

"Ah yess, like that," Reno hissed, as he felt his cock bump softly against the back of Cloud's throat. Gaia, the boy looked gorgeous with his mouth full of cock...

Reno wondered how Cloud's ass would feel. He bet his own ass on it that it was tight and warm... he wanted that.

"Get up here," Reno finally panted, patting his thigh. "And get outta your pants, yo," he added with a mischievous wink.

Cloud let the cock slowly fall out of his mouth and watch it bounce onto Reno's stomach. "I want to see you all naked first," Cloud said as he started to undo his shirt. He wanted to see if Reno had more tattoos on his body. He had only had quick sex with people with their clothes still on and he didn't think that was fair. He didn't mind, but he didn't want that to happen here. He wanted more and he wanted to make sure Reno knew that.

He licked his way up Reno's belly and chest as he undid the buttons to expose his chest and eventually to his nipples where he nibbled on one as he tugged on his shirt to get him out of it.

"Fair enough," Reno drawled, wriggling out of his shirt and then lifting his bottom to get his pants down. He didn't wear any underwear. His shoes came off easily as he pushed them off with his feet. The leather of the couch clung to his warm skin, but Reno didn't care. He was busy fumbling with Cloud's shirt, pulling it over the blonde's head and then stealing another deep kiss. He could taste himself on Cloud's tongue and he moaned. Then his hands travelled further, sliding the boy's pants over his ass, enough to reveal round, pale buttocks divided by a cleft that Reno traced with his fingertip.

"You hot for me?" he asked lowly, licking over Cloud's kiss swollen lips.

Cloud groaned and nodded. "Yes. Yes," he hissed as his hot hands moved over his body and kiss him hungrily in return. He tried to control his wiggling as he sat on Reno's lap but he really was over anxious. "Reno," he moaned as the man's finger moved deeper between his butt cheeks. He was so anxious to be fucked again. He wanted it so bad and his own cock pressed against Reno's felt good.

"How are you going to fuck me?" he asked and panted.

"Hm, how do you like it?" Reno replied, teasing the little wrinkle he had found between Cloud's buttocks. He wondered who else beside the General had the pleasure of burying themselves deep inside it... "Let me guess... you like it hard and fast," he whispered into Cloud's ear, rubbing his hole in small circles. With his free hand he summoned a tube of lube from behind one of the cushion of the sofa (you could never know what might happen with your guests and Reno was glad he had stored some there).

Cloud whimpered as the finger touched him. "I don't know," he said. His one experience with the General was quick and fast and it was good, but he wasn't sure if there was any other way of doing it. "Hard and fast is good," he said as he pushed against his finger and touched his warm skin. "I want it and I want you inside of me."

Reno didn't fail to notice the hesitance and his gaze softened a bit. "All right. Let's go slow first," he offered. Withdrawing his finger he opened the bottle and squeezed sticky lube onto his fingers. Then he let them slip inbetween Cloud's buttocks again, stimulating the blonde's entrance enough to slip a finger inside.

"Care to prepare me?" he asked throwing a meaningful look down at his own cock.*

Cloud nodded eagerly. He reached for the bottle and took it out of his hand and reached out of his hand and squeezed the lube on his hands. He really liked how this lube felt as he gripped his cock in his hands again. He groaned at the finger inside of him and stroked Reno to the same motion of the intrusion. "That feels so good."

"Good, its supposed to," Reno drawled, pushing a little deeper, then adding a second finger that easily slipped into the widened canal. "You're doing that nicely. That how you touch yourself?" Reno asked curiously, his voice deep and lusty. He already knew the answer to that, he hadn't been able to resist the temptation of checking some of the video files that recorded the recruits' quarters. There'd been a scene in the shower where Cloud had gotten off on his fingers in his ass and around his cock, his mouth opened wide with pants and moans, his cheeks flushed as he knelt on the tiles, roughly fucking his own ass with three fingers.

Cloud nodded and tugged on the cock. He wiggled, moving himself up. He wanted Reno's cock inside of him. Fingers were not the same as a cock and his cock was so nice feeling and Cloud wanted to know how that curve felt inside of him. "Do you want me to ride you or do you want me on my knees?"

He was getting impatient.

"Hm, I feel like going for a ride," Reno smirked, pushing his fingers in as deep as he could. He was eager to finally get it going. "Show me what you can do, Cloud."

Withdrawing his fingers Reno leaned back, so Cloud could settle down on his lubed, excited cock.

Cloud smiled brightly. He moved so that he was hovering over his erection. He lined himself up, got himself all ready to feel a real cock inside of him again. He chewed his lip as he looked at Reno's blue eyes as he slowly sank down on him.

He groaned and his eyes crossed as he felt how wonderful it was. He leaned forward and demanded a kiss as he got used to how Reno felt inside of him.

Reno let out a soft hiss as Cloud lowered himself on his cock. His hands kept the boy steady on his hips, nails digging into the white flesh. Cloud was just as tight and hot as Reno had him imagined to be. Once his head was engulfed by the tightly squeezing muscles Reno let out a shuddering breath.

"You good?" he asked, eyes hazy. It was hard to interpret the look on the blonde's face. Could be a sign of utter bliss or tremendous pain...

Cloud nodded. "Oh yeah," he breathed as he opened his eyes as he settled down. "Real good."

He went for another kiss and leaned forward and started to raise and lower his hips. The curve of his cock and the angle that he was riding was a wonderful spot. "Holy fuck," he cried out as it him straight on and it nearly set him off right then and here. "You fit perfectly."

"So do you," Rno replied breathily before his tongue plunged down Cloud's mouth for another deep kiss. His pelvis shot up whenever Cloud sat down to meet him halfway, to penetrate that little gland inside him that he knew made Cloud moan deeply, setting him on fire. Cloud may look shy and little, but he was a grenade in bed!

Cloud hadn't been able to going too last much longer. It was too much and he had wanted this for too long. It was all great as he bounced in Reno's lap and he reached down to grab his own cock. It only a took a few strokes for him to come. His eyes rolled back in his head as he continued to move his with Reno inside of him so it made the orgasm last longer. He didn't know what kind of noises he was making but he knew that he was because this was good.

The white spurts of semen shooting from Cloud's rosy cock and his head thrown back as he stammered Reno's name was enough confirmation that this was good for the boy. The Turk gritted his teeth and started pumping into that tight ass, hitting Cloud's prostate over and over, letting the warm flesh squeeze around him until he came violently inside the blonde's ass.

Reno kept rocking his hips a few more times before slumping against the couch and pulling Cloud down with him to rest against his chest. "Fuck, that was good," he smiled, stroking with his still wet finger over Cloud's red, sweaty cheek.

"Very," Cloud said as he lay against him. Resting there for a moment, Cloud enjoyed how good it felt but there was a nagging question that was gnawing at him. "Are you are going to want to see me again?" He whispered it and he hung on to Reno as he spoke it.

Sephiroth had led him on and he hoped that Reno wasn't going to do the same now that he had him. He didn't think Reno was that type of guy, but... he had to ask.

"Hell yes, you bet your sweet ass on that!" Reno took the time to place another kiss onto Cloud's lips, tender and intimate, and he just hoped that that would be enough to convince Cloud. "Everyone who wouldn't want to see you again's just blind, deaf and crazy." He smirked, shifting to get a bit more comfortable. "Wanna stay for lunch? Imma order some pizza."

Cloud grinned widely and hugged Reno. He kissed him all over the face and neck. "I would love some pizza and if you are up for it, we can go again," Cloud said. "Can we get shrimp on the pizza? I like shrimp." Cloud grinned wildly and was pleased with the arm that wrapped around his waist and the kisses that he got in return.

"Anything. Anything you want, yo."

* * *

TADA!

... and that is all I have to add for now, yo!


	55. Chapter 55

**Unstable **

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Angeal: ** Soyna  
**Sephiroth: **BMIK

* * *

Angeal was trying to find Sephiroth so he could deal with this problem. Genesis didn't deserve to be treated like that. Sephiroth obviously needed to understand that, he had to wake up and realize that he wasn't as entitled as he thought he was.

Angeal tried his office but he wasn't there, so he went to the lounge next. Sephiroth had to be going for coffee.

Sephiroth was at the lounge indeed, standing by the window and looking at the low hanging clouds without seeing anything. His left hand held a half empty plastic cup of coffee. This was his fourth.

The training room would be all his, soon. He would have taken out his anger on his gym, but that was still a mess. And all the training halls were occupied, though not for long. After he had marched in there, barking at the sparring SOLDIERs Second Class to clear the area within fifteen minutes he was positive that in three more minutes he would find no living soul anywhere near the halls.

The workout would make him feel normal again. Emotionless. That was the way it was supposed to be, the way he wanted it to be.

With what had happened in the last hour something had become painfully clear to the General: he had -despite knowing better than that- become attached. There was a reason why he had become an asshole and that was to protect himself (as well as others, occasionally). But Genesis had surely and steadily wormed his way through Sephiroth's armour, defeating him from the inside. Sephiroth was no fool, he knew that they had never agreed on being exclusive. He'd been fooling around too, thinking nothing of it, following the usual routine. That didn't change anything about the fact that he felt betrayed now though, and that was a surefire sign that he had to finish this.

Downing the rest of his coffee he turned to go back to the training halls, but found Angeal blocking his way.

Angeal looked Sephiroth straight in the eye.

"We need to have a discussion, Sephiroth. Now. Let's go to my office." He stood with his arms crossed and stared at him. Angeal was not going to let him escape. He was going to make it clear to Sephiroth that his behaviour had to stop and stop now.

"Hmpf." Sephiroth walked past the man, bumping into him in the process because Angeal wouldn't step out of his way. " I have nothing to talk about with you."

He hardly resisted the urge to punch Angeal in the face. Now was not a good time to 'talk'. Seeing that they worked together closely they would have to figure this out, but not now. Not before Sephiroth could see nothing more in the man he had formerly called a 'close acquaintance' than dead meat.

Angeal grabbed his arm to stop him. "We have plenty to talk about!" Angeal was not going to let him get away with this. "You obviously need to have a discussion about Genesis and how you hurt him. I can't let you hurt him like that. I am not going to let you walk away from me. We are going to deal with this one way or another. He doesn't deserve to be hurt like that after all that he has done for you."

Angeal was not going to let him run away. He was going to make Sephiroth face the situation and make him realize that he'd been a fool.

Snapping his head around, Sephiroth growled and shook off Angeal's hand from his arm, but the bastard was persistent. He was getting sick of the man's attitude and him saying the word 'Genesis' over and over. At least he could use him as a living punching bag.

"We'll talk then. In the training hall."

Angeal narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists at his side. "Fine. Let's go. You will listen to me after I beat that cotton out of your ears." He started to follow behind Sephiroth, anxious to tear into him. He hadn't trained with him in a while and was anxious to lay it into him especially after how he treated Genesis.

As expected the hall was vacant. Only the stench of sweat and blood from the recent training session still lingered in the air. The floor was warm.

"No weapons, no spells." This would be a good old fist fight.

No sooner the words had left Sephiroth's mouth as he straightened for his attack, coming at Angeal head on, his fingers curled into a hard, powerful fist. He didn't need any words to tell Angeal what he thought of him. Really his betrayal weighted the heaviest.

Angeal just blocked the fist and grabbed his wrist. Sephiroth had a lot of anger inside of him and once they got some of that aggression worked out of his system they would have a conversation. Angeal kicked out at him, trying to get at his knee as he pushed him back into the room and tried to toss him over with the arm that he had the grip on.

He was going to make Sephiroth hurt for causing Genesis to cry.

Sephiroth twisted out of the grip and used the opportunity to punch Angeal in the guts. He took the kick to his knee in stride.

Angeal was not an enemy to go easy on and should never be underestimated. Both their anger clouded their judgement though, and they were just eager to land a hit and beat the crap out of the other. This was no elegant, skilled fight, this was as raw and ugly and violent as it could get.

Angeal grunted but rushed forward and toppled into Sephiroth, grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. "Quit being such an entitled asshole!" Angeal yelled. "The world does not revolve around you!" He tried to gain his footing so that he didn't fall.

"It revolves around you, doesn't it?" Sephiroth growled, pushing against Angeal and smashing them both to the ground. Something on his scalp ripped as Angeal pulled out a strand of hair, the bloody roots sticking to the end of his precious damn hair.

Their bodies connected with the hard ground, knocking the breath out of Sephiroth for just a second before he was up again and kicked Angeal in the face with heavy boots. Angeal growled as the boot hit his jaw and he rolled away from it. It hurt like hell but it only made him angrier. He rolled onto his feet, lined up and went to tackle Sephiroth and got him back on the ground.

"You need to stop being an asshole!" Angeal yelled as he grabbed him around the waist and tried to land a punch in his face.

"Look who's talking!" Sephiroth bit back, pushing and kicking to get Angeal off of him. He successfully tore off a part of the man's uniform, leaving deep, bloody scratches. Angeal got him on the brow and the next moment Sephiroth could feel warm blood running into his eye, but he wiped it away, blindly swinging at the impertinent asshole. "Calling me an asshole's the pot calling the kettle black, you treacherous bastard!"

Angeal raised his knee and tried to hit some more tender parts which were the main cause of all the problems that they were having to begin with. "I am not fucking Genesis! Genesis and I are just really close friends so you need to get over your petty jealousy!" He managed to grab a hold of one of Sephiroth's hands and smash it into the ground as he tried to get him under control so that he would listen to him.

"And I see you have no shame lying to my face either," Sephiroth breathed, pulling up his knee to protect his private parts. Well, if Angeal wanted to go for the low parts he could have that! He had _seen_ them, kissing, and still Angeal tried to deny it. That didn't make much sense, but the General couldn't have cared less right now. He threw his head back and then banged it against Angeal's full force, hitting the man's nose with a satisfying crunch.

Angeal saw stars as Sephiroth's head hit him square in the nose. The pain was blinding for a moment but he was a well trained SOLDIER. He reached forward, grabbed his hair again and hit back, slamming his forehead into his face, feeling his nose bash into his nose.

"Why the hell would I lie to you!" Angeal yelled and spit blood as he pulled back from Sephiroth. He was feeling a little dizzy but he was ready for the next attack.

"Why wouldn't you?" Sephiroth blinked through the blood. His body was on fire, pumped with adrenaline that made the pain he was suffering less apparent. His wrist was twisted, he couldn't move it after Angeal had slammed it into the floor, thus suggesting broken bones.

He managed to kick Angeal off of him and again wiped at his face to get rid of the blood. With only one hand to use he was at a disadvantage, but that didn't stop him in the least. Again he attacked, going for Angeal's solar plexus with his fist.

"You were against this relationship from the very beginning, and why wouldn't you want him all to yourself?"

Angeal took a fist before he jumped back, grabbing Sephiroth's arm, twirling it and throwing him into the nearest wall, leaving a nice indent.

"I don't want him that way! I don't want to see him get hurt, is all," Angeal wiped at his face. His nose hurt a lot and there was a lot of blood in one of his eyes. "Genesis is sensitive and you hurt him. I warned you about if you wanted to be in a relationship with him that you had to be careful and it isn't because I am sleeping with him." Angeal got ready for Sephiroth to attack him again. He had his hands in fists and was ready to hit Sephiroth in the face again. He was looking pretty bloody too and it was actually good to make him hurt for what he had done to Genesis.

Sephiroth clenched his teeth and pushed himself away from the wall. Well, so maybe he had hurt Genesis. A bit. The man was no damn wallflower, he could take it! Why else would he keep coming back? Angeal was being unreasonably sensitive here.

"He doesn't need your 'care'. What are you, his goddamn nanny?" he snorted, turning and fixing Angeal with an angry stare, that was more defensive than offensive now. Again he lunged forward, crashing into Angeal and propelling the both of them into the opposite wall that cracked underneath the impact of their bodies.

"You don't understand him!" Angeal said as he gripped his arms and squeezed. "If you were taking care of him, I wouldn't worry about him!" He turned Sephiroth around so that he was the one causing plaster to fall down onto them and the training room floor. "He is not just a sex toy!" He snarled in his bloody face.

"I know that," Sephiroth snarled back, giving Angeal a push. Slowly but surely the anger was drained out of him, only leaving exhaustion in its place. "You needn't worry anymore. This was a mistake from the very beginning. It's over."

"Genesis is positively in love with you," Angeal said as he gasped for breath. "What the hell is your problem?" Angeal wiped the blood out of his eyes as he staggered forward and watched to see if Sephiroth was going to attack him. "What set you off!"

Sephiroth didn't attack but slid down the broken wall. They had left the training hall (or what was left of it) a royal mess.

Now that the adrenaline had evaporated Sephiroth clenched his jaw at the pain that erupted from his broken and twisted wrist in hot angry waves. His nose was aching too, to put it mildly.

"My problem is that you just won't leave me the hell alone," he ground out. What was it with the two of them? Why did they always have to be so damn persistent? If Genesis had just stayed the hell away from him... none of this would have happened!

"Friends are supposed to be there for each other," Angeal said as he blinked and put his hand to his nose. He was pretty sure it was broken. "It is why I am there for Genesis and why I am there for you. Even when you both are being complete jerks and don't listen to me anyway."

Angeal sat down on the floor and crossed his legs and stared at Sephiroth, waiting for him to finally get it or if he had to beat it further into his skull.

At that Sephiroth chuckled, tiredly. "We never listen..." His broken arm hung by his side, limp. It hurt, but Sephiroth hurt even more on the inside. "I can't do this. It is bound to end even worse." He just knew it. His guts told him. And apparently they were all hurt already. "Nothing good can come from this."

"Genesis was relativity well behaved while you were gone. He did nothing but talk about how he missed you," Angeal said as he ran through his hair and winced. "And you can't tell me that you didn't miss him while you were gone."

Angeal blew out a sigh. "Just admit that you are in a relationship with him, you want him and don't be jealous about him getting cuddly with me. He has always done that and I have really tried to break him out of that habit but ... it's Genesis."

"This isn't about me admitting anything, Angeal." Yes, he was past that. They were in a relationship like situation and he had become attached. Maybe he had even missed Genesis, but that wasn't the point. "The point is doing damage control. I've been there, done that, and I won't go through that again." It was the only responsible thing to do. The only other relationship Sephiroth had ever been in had ended in a catastrophe of epic proportions and he wasn't going to do that again.

"It doesn't have to be about damage control. It could be about working it out. I know that Genesis is not an angel. The man has been driving me crazy talking about how he missed your cock," Angeal said as he rubbed his temple. "Just talk to him. I think he is the only person in the world that thinks that your emotional unstableness is adorable."

Angeal wanted to fall over. He was physically and mentally exhausted. "And if you can keep him off my lap that would be great. He is so clingy."

"I am not emotionally unstable!" Sephiroth glared at Angeal through the bloody curtain over his eyes, but the man just rolled his eyes. Ah, this was a mess. He was not emotionally capable of dealing with Genesis' whims and his mood swings, and his overly dramatic attitude and his constant sulking and his clingy-ness... but he did miss that ass.

"Is there a secret trick on how to keep him quiet and pleasant, that I do not know of?"

Hope dies last.

"I haven't figured it out either," Angeal said as he struggled to his feet. He swayed as he did so. He was really starting to hurt now. "Are you going to go talk to him now and work things out or are things really done between you?"

Sephiroth got off the floor too, which wasn't that easy with just one functioning hand. He shrugged in a resigned manner, wiping off blood from his brow with his thumb. "We'll see." Right now he didn't want to make any decisions. Everything was still confusing and had happened too fast, so he needed to settle down first. There was that unshakable feeling though, that he wouldn't be let off the hook anyway. Genesis wasn't known for taking 'No' for an answer...

"I need Cure first. And a drink." He really really needed a drink.

"It's too early for a drink," Angeal said. He sighed though. He could really use a beer. "I know Zack has been sneaking my beer because they are all gone out of my place or I would say we can have one there."

The thought that Genesis would still be going manic in their apartment didn't even cross his mind.

"I got beer at my place," Sephiroth said distractedly as he stepped out of the training hall and tried to fix his broken wrist. It looked squished and it hurt but Sephiroth's medical curiosity was bigger as he flicked it and watched his hand lifelessly dangle from his arms.

The people that had assembled by the hall, drawn here by the loud noises of destruction backed away in shock as they had to watch their two bloody First Classes limp down the hallway.

"Sorry about that," Angeal said as he put a hand to his ribs. "I think you broke a few of my ribs, by the way." He was certain of it. He wished he had his cure with him, as he was having trouble breathing and he was sure there was something poking his lung. He ignored the gasps of the people as they walked by. He really wanted a beer.

Merely grunting, Sephiroth let go of his hand. The way back to his apartment seemed endless, and the one or other time one of the gawkers seemed to gather all their courage to approach them (probably to ask stupid questions or offer cure they couldn't take out of pride). But fortunately for them they were reasonable enough to leave them alone last minute, withdrawing and letting them pass.

Once they had made it into Sephiroth's apartment the General slammed the door in their face and limped into the bathroom to gather Cure. He threw Angeal one of the green materia balls and sighed with relief as the warm glow of the magic began to mend his bones and abused skin.

"Beer's in the fridge," he muttered, waiting for the healing to finish.

Angeal went to the fridge and grabbed a full sixpack and saw that there was a lot more in there. Genesis had said that he had stocked up everything well to make sure that Sephiroth had everything set up for his arrival.

He used the Cure, cracked open a beer and downed it quickly. The beer tasted great after getting beaten to a pulp. He tossed one to Sephiroth. "You got your place fixed up after my ... fit?"

Sephiroth grabbed the beer and finished it with a smirk. "Yeah. Fixed that." He went for another and then looked through the other stuff Angeal had brought, such as vodka, whiskey, grappa and absinthe. Sephiroth decided to go for the vodka first.

"How's it going with the puppy."

"Good," Angeal said and opened up another beer. "I haven't been happier than I have been with him." It was true. He had never been happier. He wasn't confused and he knew that he was in love with Zack. Angel was not going to allow anything to get in his way. "I love him which is why I kind of acted like a fool before. I am sorry about that."

He sat down on the floor. "Zack has a very bad case of no filter and tends to not think about what he is saying when he is talking."

"Apparently." Sephiroth lifted a brow, downing his shot before filling two glasses, one for himself and one for Angeal. They sat on the floor of his living room with various bottles and two glasses around them, the carpet stained with their blood. Sephiroth shook his healed wrist and gulped down another shot of vodka.

"I met him yesterday. He told me that you and Genesis had a thing going."

Everything started to make more sense now. Angeal rolled his eyes and took the shot and downed it. He loved Zack, but he had to teach him how to use his mouth for words a little better.

"That was when we were kids," Angeal said after he got over the burn of the drink. "None of that is going on now. We still love each other but not like that. We tried that out for six months and we decided we were better friends even back then. We are not friends with benefits!" Angeal wanted another shot and waggled his shot glass towards Sephiroth. He was going to need a lot to deal with this situation.

"Why did it not work out?" Sephiroth asked, filling Angeal's glass and then switching to grappa for his own. They were going to be wasted, it was inevitable.

"He was too much for me and too much of a flirt," Angeal said. "He is a very open man and I was not ready for that at that point in my life. He was ready to scream it from every stage he could jump on and from the top of every actor as well. He is a terrible flirt."

Angeal downed the shot and followed it with the beer.

The pain was ebbing away with the cure and booze.

"Awesome. Just dump him at my place then," the General muttered under his breath, searching the bottles for the absinthe. He didn't have sugar to burn, so he decided with a shrug to just drink it without. He started to feel slightly dizzy. His thoughts briefly drifted to his own first and last relationship, but then he pushed the memory away. He wasn't nearly drunk enough for this.

"Not much has changed since then."

Angeal snorted with laughter as he downed another shot. "No. Genesis is not one to change easily." He took another drink of beer to wash down the shot and looked at Sephiroth. "But this is the first time that I heard him being willing to try."

Angeal thought for a moment that they should probably eat something with all the booze that they were drinking but that thought quickly left him as he finished the beer in his hand.

Leaning back comfortably against the couch Sephiroth had another shot. What with their rate of knocking back alcohol they'd be sloshed in no time... But Sephiroth didn't mind. He smirked as he nourished is next drink, sipping at it slowly.

"People don't change," he declared matter of factly, as if he'd written a thesis about it.

"I wouldn't say that," Angeal said. "He just wants the comfort he couldn't get from his parents. He always liked to hang around my house because my dote on him." Angeal closed his eyes as he leaned on the chair. "Don't you tell him I told you, but my mom used to call him the daughter she always wanted to have. He thought it was great and would always bring her flowers and let her play with his hair. Even when we dated for that short while, she would call him her daughter-in-law and he was strangely proud of that."

Sephiroth almost snorted out his drink through his nose. Daughter-in-law?

"How do you expect me_not_ to mention that in his presence," he drawled, a slightly sadistic gleam shimmering in his eyes. "Well, he'd make a good housewife," the General added after a second, remembering the heavenly steaks Genesis had made.

"He'll set my balls on fire," Angeal said and started to snicker. "He even would help mom cook and clean. He did look cute in an apron as mom helped him with his apple juice recipe. He has his adorable moments to match that temper of his."

"That is definitely too much information," Sephiroth replied lazily, finishing his drink. Before his inner eye he'd a picture of a bashful, young Genesis covered in nothing but a very short apron. Hm, he would have to see that for real... Refilling his glass he absently wiped some drool from the corner of his mouth. "Your mother sounds like a pleasant person."

"She is," Angeal said as he reached for another beer. It was the last one. He was going to have to go to the fridge soon or stick with the harder stuff. "She was the best mom a guy could have. She was understanding, kind and tolerated a lot of the bullshit Genesis and I put her through. She was why I joined SOLDIER. I send every cent I can back to her to make sure that she is comfortable. I would bring her here but she says she is happy there and doesn't want to leave papa's grave." Angeal said and finished the beer. "I would go back more, but it sends Genesis into fits and causes his mother to phone and that is just not a pleasant thing to deal with."

He reached for the vodka and poured another shot of it. It was really good vodka. He knew that it was Genesis' taste and it went down so smoothly after such a vicious battle. "We really should eat something," he said absently but was in no mood to cook anything. He only got a little more of his breakfast before Genesis had taken over his food.

"Look in the fridge," Sephiroth shrugged. He supposed that Genesis had filled it with food, not just alcohol. Angeal's mother sounded like a real mother and Sephiroth was certain that his own mother had been like that too. He wanted to ask more questions about her, but then he didn't. In the end it would do nothing but nourish the feeling of loss within him, because his own mother had died and he would never get to know her kindness and warmth. But had she been still alive Sephiroth would have been a good son, like Angeal. He'd have made sure that she was happy and got anything she desired.

"Did you ever regret joining SOLDIER?" he finally asked, to change the subject.

Angeal staggered to his feet and went to the fridge. He certainly was feeling light-headed. "Not for a second," he said quickly. There was food in the fridge and it looked like Genesis had done a lot of cooking to make sure that Sephiroth was happy because there was a lot of meat dishes and some whip cream and strawberries. He grabbed the plate of sausage and cheese as well as the fruits. He liked strawberries and cream and it would go good with the vodka.

He staggered back with the plates and put them on the coffee table. "I love it here and never wanted to be a farm boy. I have a lot more control over my honour here than that of a carrot."

Being a farmer didn't sound too bad to Sephiroth. At least you didn't have to do medical exams in that profession.

When Angeal came back with the plate he grabbed a sausage and had it with another shot of vodka. The bottle was almost empty now and he could feel the alcohol singing in his blood. Focusing on something became increasingly difficult.

"I need to cancel my appointments for tomorrow," he muttered, pulling out his cell phone and quickly conducting a text to his secretary. He barely took a day off, he could get away with it once. There was no way he was going to work tomorrow.

"What appointments?" Angeal asked as he dipped his fingers into the whipped cream and then took another shot. The chair was the only thing that kept him from falling over. Blood loss and alcohol were not a good mix. He watched as Sephiroth tried to text into his phone and press numbers. "We should make Genesis do them." Angeal said and started to laugh. "If we can handle his whining and he will be expecting you to put out, though."

Sephiroth kept fighting with his text message. He was more drunk than he had thought, apparently. "He can do some. I heard he tried to delegate the paperwork to the Seconds." Finally he had finished something of which he hoped his secretary could make sense of. "I was supposed to meet Lazard tomorrow and catch up on the meetings I missed due to my... mission," he then explained, flopping down on his side and having another shot of he-didn't-even-know-what.

"Yeah. He picked some that understood what to do though, so he wasn't a complete moron about it," Angeal said as he tilted his head back and dropped a strawberry in his mouth... but missed and it went into his lap. He giggled again and then realized that he was really a mess. "I checked all the work myself. I only had to redo a few points which was more than what I would have had to do if it had been up to Genesis," he slurred as he spoke and reached for another strawberry, dropped it in the shot glass and poured the last of vodka on top of it. He looked over at the flopped form of Sephiroth.

"Sorry I pulled your hair. I got it all bloody," Angeal said as he noted that there was a patch that was all matted and bloody that he could see from this angle.

"Don't remind me." There was a dull throbbing at the side of his head that Sephiroth reached for. There was dried blood on his hands. It should have freaked him out more than it actually did, but that was probably because he couldn't really focus on anything anymore. Also he couldn't work up the nerve to be aggravated.

Burying his face in the nape of his arm, he declared "I need a shower", which came out muffled and slurred. Right now he didn't feel like a regal, feared General of the army but a stinking, drunk man with blood in his precious hair.

Angeal dropped another strawberry and it fell down his shirt. "We both need a shower," he commented in return and then finished the last of what was in the clear bottle. He didn't even taste it. Looking over at Sephiroth he said. "We should wash up. People are going to talk if they see us all bloody and that wouldn't be honourable."

"It also wouldn't be very hygienic," Sephiroth pointed out thoughtfully, slowly getting up. His legs were a bit wobbly and he had to grab the couch for support. Only now did he become aware that really, he was pretty wasted already.

"Bathroom's this way." He nodded his head out of the living room and led the way, thinking it natural that Angeal would follow.

Angeal nodded, scooping up some more strawberries. They were very sweet, he thought, grabbing a bottle that contained a blue liquid that he didn't know what it was, but they hadn't opened it yet. He just about stumbled into the couch as he stammered to his feet. "You got too much furture in here" he said and realized the sentence didn't sound right. "Furniture," he corrected himself. "I don't know if I can make it."

It seemed so far away to the bathroom. He decided to lean against the couch and take a drink from the bottle that was in his hand. It burned, whatever it was and it caused him to cough.

Sephiroth stopped, came back, threw a long, estimating look down the corridor and then professionally assessed, "Me either." He swayed a bit, then turned to Angeal, grabbing the bottle and taking a long swig. Sighing as he put the bottle down he looked back at the corridor with mild resignation.

"I'm not crawling." Then he looked back at Angeal, his brain very slowly connecting the dots of options they had. "We might gonna make it together. Maybe."

Angeal nodded. "Sure! We will deal with Genesis together and we can make it down the hall together." He wrapped his arm around Sephiroth's waist and leaned against him. "You really stink."

"So do you," the General replied emotionlessly. Taking another swig from the blue stuff he braced himself, glaring at the corridor as if it was a particularly vicious enemy and then started to stumble down the hall. Angeal leaning into him with all his weight didn't make things easier and it was no wonder that they landed in a wall soon enough. But at least Sephiroth got some support now.

Pushing and dragging themselves down to the bathroom eventually Sephiroth took a break, proud of their achievement. He sat down on the closed toilet seat and began fumbling with his uniform. Somehow his fingers were too inflexible to open the straps of his belt even though Sephiroth bit his lip in concentration. "'s not opening."

"Why not?" Angeal said as he watched Sephiroth look down at his belts. He looked almost like a pouting child as he fumbled with his garment, his hair hanging over his face as his hands missed his belts completely. He chuckled at the sight as he leaned against the sink and slowly sank to the floor. "You all are hopeless when you get drunk," he said as he started to undo them. Angeal was used to being the care giver when Genesis got drunk and many a time had to get him undressed and tucked into bed. It looked like he was going to have to do that with Sephiroth, too.

Unblinking, Sephiroth watched as Angeal removed his belt. Now instead of the big belt the tiny zipper of his pants stared back at him, mocking him with a light glimmer. If he couldn't even get rid of his belt how was he supposed to deal with this?

"Angeal..." he finally 'ordered' and sighed, frustrated, glaring at his zipper.

Angeal shook his head and then had to put his hand to his head to stop the room from spinning. He was beginning to think that he had had too much to drink as well. "Stand up and I will deal with those pants for you. I tell you. You aren't so different from Genesis, ya know," he said as he knelt in front of Sephiroth and grabbed onto his pants and started to fumble with his zipper.

"How's that?" Sephiroth grunted, wondering if he should feel offended. With some difficulty he got up, half leaning against the wall, offering his crotch to Angeal. His stupid hair was hanging in his face and Sephiroth thought that maybe he should get a buzz cut. Then he lost the thought as his eyes drifted longingly towards the shower.

"Ya both are oversexed and have egos the size of a freight train," Angeal said as he got Sephiroth's pants undone and pulled them down. He could suddenly see why Genesis was always talking about the man's penis. Even while it was flaccid it was an impressive looking penis. Angeal had never looked at it this close before though and with it right in his face, it was a rather nice cock. "I see why Genesis talks about your dick all the time," he said and couldn't control his hand from touching it before he realized what he had done and leaned back, toppling on the floor and staring up at Sephiroth with his pants pooling around his ankles, hair drooping over his face and looking at him with a crooked grin on his face.

"A lot of people talk about my dick," Sephiroth drawled, green eyes gleaming in an unusual, pale light. "You may touch it," he then generously allowed, while trying to unbuckle his boots - which, unsurprisingly, ended in a failure.

Angeal was appalled by his actions as he looked at his hands. "But I have Zack's dick. I don't need to touch yours!" he announced as he tried to get off the floor but only ended back on the ground and kicking at Sephiroth as he was attempting to undo his boots.

Angeal was trying to remember why they were both in the bathroom to begin with as he grabbed the edge of the tub.

"I have enough dick for everyone!" he announced as the room started to spin.

"Oh really?" Sephiroth looked up from his boots with interest. Come to think of it, he had never seen Angeal's dick. As a First Class and a General he was privileged with a shower of his own, so they never got together in a group shower after training.

"Let me see," he demanded, swaying towards Angeal. Walking with your pants around your ankles turned out to be really tricky.

Angeal grabbed his pants. "Why does everyone want to see my dick?" he cried and tried to stand up, but ended up kicking out again, hitting Sephiroth with his foot and the already swaying General was further set unbalanced. "My dick is nice and comfy in my pants and it doesn't want to come out and play!"

He should have been paying more attention to how he was trying to escape, because he soon had a half naked General on top of him and pinning him to the floor.

"You'll have to show me eventually," Sephiroth deadpanned, blinking a few times because his vision had shifted too suddenly. Angeal was warm, and pretty comfy. Also, he was in no position to defend himself thus Sephiroth took it upon himself to fumble with the man's crotch to get his zipper open. This time he was more successful and easily revealed a long, thick piece of flesh that he assessed with professional curiosity and a lifted brow.

"I suppose the puppy is a lucky boy."

Angeal pushed him off and detangled himself from Sephiroth. For a man that couldn't undo his own pants, he was quite adept at undoing Angeal's. "He is and so am I!" He said and went to sit on the edge of the tub with his hand covering his exposed cock now as he stared at Sephiroth who was looking rather silly on the floor as he turned around and fought with his boots.

"Why were we in the bathroom again?" Angeal asked.

"Because we are not honourable." Sephiroth halted in his movements, looking up at Angeal. This hadn't sounded right, but then he just shrugged. He didn't really care. "And you stink."

Finally he had managed to get the first boot off and a few agonizing seconds later the second boot was tossed into a corner. The tiles felt cold on Sephiroth's feet, so he quickly stumbled into the shower. He had a BIG shower next to the tub, and turned it on, hot water steaming down into his face. "Hurry," he growled, adjusting the temperature.

"I thought it was because you stank," Angeal muttered as he worked on his clothes so that he could get in the shower, smelling his armpit as he did so and he indeed stank. He remember having a shower this morning. What did he do to get so stinky?

He went into the shower and saw that Sephiroth was hogging all the hot water. He frowned. "You better not have just flowery soaps like Genesis does 'cause I don't want to smell like a bunch of roses," he said as he noted the bottles. He could only see flowers on them and couldn't read any of the labels. He slipped a bit and had to grab hold of Sephiroth to keep from falling. He put one hand on his hip and the other on his shoulder. "You smell like sweaty man right now."

"And you smell like drunk man," Sephiroth snorted. Not that it was unattractive.

With one hand he pretended to keep Angeal steady, holding the man's arm on his hip, even though he could barely stand straight himself. With the other he found some shower gel with a musky scent that he also used for himself. Opening the lid he squeezed a good portion onto Angeal's chest and started to rub it foamy against the man's skin. After all, Angeal had no hand free to do it himself, and again, Sephiroth felt generous.

Angeal frowned. "I can wash myself, you know." But he made no move to stop Sephiroth from lathering the soap on his chest. The General's hands were surprisingly soft for a man that was a warrior. He found that his hand on Sephiroth's hip was rubbing in a similar pattern and he gripped his shoulder tighter.

"You're not doing it right." Sephiroth frowned, absently starting to rub Angeal's abs until his hand slipped further down to his abdomen. The General's eyes were fixated on Angeal's hand though, that kept rubbing him (in a rather pleasant way) - but with no soap.

"If you wash yourself like that it's not... how d'ya say..." he frowned even harder. Hadn't it made him even dizzier, he'd have shaken his head to clear his mind. Damn alcohol. "...honourable."

"Not everything has to be honourable," Angeal said," and you are not using a cloth, so how can you be doing it right. Do you have one of those poufs? I like those." Angeal moved his hand around his hip finding his skin quite enjoyable. "Those poufs make lots of suds and they feel good. Are you a poufer?" Angeal said as he found his other hand moving Sephiroth's hair and over his shoulder.

Sephiroth blinked at the man, hard. Angeal was still searching for a pouf.

"No... I don't think so. I like to use my hands," he finally decided, as aforementioned hand slipped further down to soap Angeal's dick. The man's hand on his hip was distracting, and thinking about poufs kept Sephiroth so occupied that his body worked on autopilot.

Unfortunately, the direction it took was of a sexual nature, but that was because Sephiroth was drunk, naked, severely undersexed and he'd been fighting. He always needed to fuck after fighting. It was as inevitable as the night following the day.

Angeal gripped Sephiroth's hip tightly and grabbed a handful of his hair. "Your hand is on my dick."

He looked down to see Sephiroth holding his cock in his long fingered hand and the soap suds running around them. This was certainly not an honourable act nor was the way that his cock was behaving.

Sephiroth gave a minimal shrug. "It needs to be cleaned, too." Then he gave the half hard organ a well-placed squeeze and let it glide along his palm cruelly. The General knew he was good at giving hand jobs, and that was exactly what he was doing now. This was payback for his broken wrist...

"My dick is not dirty! Zack does a good job of keeping it clean," Angeal said as he tugged on Sephiroth's hair harder despite the fact that his hips rocked forward. "And I know Genesis does a good job at cleaning dicks, too." Angeal's other hand left his hip and reached for Sephiroth's crotch and found himself gripping his cock hard in his hand in retaliation. "So, you can let go now."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "I don't care. You're in my shower and your dick gets cleaned now. Deal with it." He gave the long hard cock in his hand a firm squeeze and felt the organ pulse against his palm. Angeal had truly impressive equipment, and it was even more impressive once it was hard and ready for battle. In fact, Sephiroth did feel a little like dealing with a powerful but sensitive weapon.

Nevermind his own weapon was getting ready too.

"Pull harder," he ordered, blinking away a drop of water from his lashes as he kept pumping Mr. Honourable.

Angeal grunted. "It's clean!" he said and tugged on his hair causing Sephiroth to tilt his head as he did so.

"Let go of my dick before you make him dirty!" Angeal's hand that was wrapped around Sephiroth's dick gripped harder as he tried to pull away, only increasing the friction.

"Cum's not dirty," Sephiroth muttered, hissing as Angeal tightened his grip around his hair. Even with the alcohol he was aware that this situation was extraordinarily awkward. He had never thought of Angeal as a sexual being. They were comrades on a purely platonic level. Angeal was in a committed relationship. Sephiroth had just grudgingly admitted that he was in a relationship too, with a pathologically jealous redhead.

And now they were here in this shower, holding each other's erect cocks.

Still, there was something undeniably raw and erotic about this situation and Sephiroth couldn't help but wonder how Angeal fucked. Not that he'd admit that.

"You let go of my dick first," he finally challenged, stubbornly holding on to Angeal's cock and giving it another firm pull.

Angeal took a staggering step forward and found himself pressed against Sephiroth. "You grabbed me first. You let go first," he said as he entwined his fingers from the man's hair and put his hand on the wall, forcing them both to stagger and Sephiroth's back to press against the tiles. "And cum is dirty when we haven't even gotten clean up yet. So, let me go."

Angeal really wasn't sure how this even happened. How did he end up with Sephiroth's dick in his hand?" He didn't like the man that way and this should not be happening but he was not one to back down from a challenge and it sounded like Sephiroth was challenging him.

... and his hand was not letting go.

... and it felt good.

... and so did Angeal's dick in Sephiroth's hand.

... and everything about this was so wrong.

... and he wanted another drink.

"I don't think so," the General retorted haughtily. By now they were soaked, the water in the drain dirty and mingling with blood. Still there was blood in his hair and Angeal's armpits could use some shower gel. Despite the man's words he was hard too, so this couldn't be as bad for Angeal as he wanted it to appear.

Gathering some foam with his free hand, Sephiroth smeared it over Angeal's side and under his arms, all the while keeping a steady rhythm as he stroked the man off, doing it deliberately sexually now. He also couldn't help but smirk in a somewhat bratty manner.

Angeal growled at the touch and change of tactic. He didn't like that smirk on Sephiroth's face. "Smug bastard," he grumbled and tugged at his hair again and his other hand started to stroke faster on his cock. "I bet you'll come first, you oversexed megalomaniac."

He was going to make the man come by his hand and make him all dirty first and then make him wash them both up.

Angeal thought that it made perfect sense as he stretched into Sephiroth's touch.

"I bet I don't, you frigid nun. The loser takes it up the ass. And stop pulling my hair!" Sephiroth growled. His precious hair had been violated enough today already. His grip got tighter and faster too. Angeal had a big cock, it was curved and thick and red. The veins pulsed in his hand. His own cock felt pretty good, being manhandled like this. Angeal sure knew how to work a dick...

"Hm, cum for me," Sephiroth muttered against Angeal's ear as he heard the man panting. There was nothing more beautiful than watching a man in the throes of climax, and Angeal was beautiful in his own rough way. Sephiroth pulled him closer, the man trembling against him as he came and spilled his semen over their bellies. It didn't stick there, but was quickly washed away. The General gave Angeal's cock another few jerks and then let go, leaning his head against the wet, cold tiles.

If anything he felt even more dizzy now. And he still was somewhat restless. That didn't wipe away his smirk of accomplishment, though. "Feeling better now?"

It seemed that Angeal was a nasty drunk. Well, two could play that game... It also seemed that he found a certain delight in pulling Sephiroth's hair that was beyond the General's comprehension. Or maybe that was just because of the alcohol.

"Look who's talking," he sneered, grabbing Angeal's arm with his free hand to prevent him from pulling his hair any further. If the man didn't let go in the next few seconds Sephiroth was very inclined to rip his cock off. "I didn't do it in the employee lounge... yet."

At least he didn't think he did. Thinking was hard. He could barely remember what they were talking about!

Angeal decided that he was going to prove Sephiroth wrong. He twisted his wrist and started to stroke him in a fast manner. He increased the grip and gritted his teeth together. "You can't even remembered all the places you fucked him," Angeal said. He was panting as his hips were thrusting into Sephiroth's hand. Angeal wanted to grab his hair again but his hands were occupied. He really liked it when the General's head was pulled back.

"Who cares," Sephiroth grunted, increasing the speed around Angeal's cock too. He was feeling dizzy, thoughts were swimming in his head and then all of a sudden some of the tension eased as he came. It was so sudden he didn't realize it for a few seconds; there'd been no building up of his orgasm and no warning. He just came. Frowning, the General looked down at the sticky hand that held his cock. Had he been able to Sephiroth might have assessed that after a week in the cold with no one to fuck it was no wonder that his body was desperate for release.

But he didn't think, just revelled in the afterglow of his climax for a few seconds. Then he worked to get Angeal off, too.

Angeal looked down as he noted that the cock started pulsing in his hand. He gripped it tight as he watched the fluids get washed away and then was very aware that his cock was still very aware that he was still being stroked off.

He felt a tension building up in him and realized that this was not something that he should be doing but it was far too late as his hips were betraying him. He grabbed Sephiroth's hip again and squeezed it as his own body didn't listen to him. Sephiroth was very good with his hands. A wave rolled through his belly as he lowered his head and pressed his forehead into his chest and panted until the only sound in the shower was coming from the water beating down on them.

"Hm, cum for me," Sephiroth muttered against Angeal's ear as he heard the man panting. There was nothing more beautiful than watching a man in the throes of climax, and Angeal was beautiful in his own rough way. Sephiroth pulled him closer, the man trembling against him as he came and spilled his semen over their bellies. It didn't stick there, but was quickly washed away. The General gave Angeal's cock another few jerks and then let go, leaning his head against the wet, cold tiles.

If anything he felt even more dizzy now. And he still was somewhat restless. That didn't wipe away his smirk of accomplishment, though. "Feeling better now?"

Angeal shook his head. "I think I am going to throw up," Angeal said as he leaned against Sephiroth, taking comfort in his embrace. He looked up at Sephiroth and blinked as the waves of nausea left him. "You still got blood in your hair."

Sephiroth's expression changed from wary and slightly disgusted to miserable, as he reached up to fumble with his hair. "I need to wash that," he announced cheerlessly and with very little enthusiasm. But at the moment he didn't want to move, he was kind of comfortable here with Angeal leaning against him - as long as the man didn't throw up on him.

"You do. The only thing we have cleaned is my chest and our dicks. Not very efficient," Angeal said and reached up to stroke Sephiroth's hair. "Or honourable."

He reached for the bottle of what looked like shampoo so he could help Sephiroth with his hair. The nausea passed and the water was feeling good beating down on them.

"But pleasing," Sephiroth weakly objected as Angeal began to roughly rub the shampoo into his hair. The man's fingertips massaging his scalp felt... very nice and unconsciously the General let out a noise that resembled a low purr. For a moment his eyes fell closed, but then he remembered that he was on a mission and with determination he continued to wash Angeal's chest, shoulders, arms and then his back

Angeal worked on the long hair. "You really should cut your hair. There is so much hair here. How much shampoo do you go through," he grumbled not really expecting an answer as his hands soaped over his body. "And it is much too easy to grab in battle."

Angeal wanted to change the topic to a much more neutral ground and talking about the battle field was more neutral ground that he could think of. After all, he had pulled on it to use it to his advantage in the battle they had in the training room and ... while they were cleaning up.

"It's also cheap and dis- dishoro-... you know, the thingy you have." Sephiroth couldn't be bothered to say long and difficult words now. "No true warrior will grab another's hair. And I use exactly one bottle of shampoo. And conditioner."

By now the General had reached Angeal's ass and couldn't resist the urge to squeeze it. There wasn't much excitement in that, he noted, disappointed. Couldn't hold a candle to Genesis' ass.

"Why are you squeezing my ass?" Angeal asked as he tugged on Sephiroth's hair, tilting his head back. "And there is nothing dishonourable about using what is available to win a battle." Angeal reached down with his other hand and squeezed this ass in his hand to find that it didn't fill his hand as nicely as Zack's ... "Your hair looks clean enough. I need another drink."

Sephiroth growled at his ass being manhandled like that, but then the mentioning of a drink had him distracted and he stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel to sluggishly rub himself dry. His hair was soaked with water and heavy and very inconvenient. "I should cut my hair. I'll do it now," he announced, rummaging through the drawer in his bath to find a nail clipper.

"You can't cut it with that," Angeal said as he followed behind, grabbing the bottle of blue stuff, taking a swig of it, before grabbing a towel and putting it over Sephiroth's head to rub his hair. "I will take ya to my barber and he'll give you a nice hair cut." He just about slipped on the pool of water on the floor before he stood on the bath mat. The shower made his legs feel all rubbery and he really wanted to lie down. "Better?" Angeal pulled the towel off his head and started to use it to dry his own hair.

Sephiroth huffed at the nail clipper and threw it into the sink. "Hm." He grabbed the bottle from Angeal's hand for a long sip of his own. "I'm beat," he muttered and got up. "I'm gonna lay down."

Angeal followed behind him at a staggered pace, drying himself as he went. He noted the big fancy bed and the room was indeed fixed. New sheets, a lot of pillows ... he could see Genesis touch in all the new things that were bought in the room as he saw Sephiroth slide into the comfortable looking bed.

He dropped the towel on the floor and followed, pulling back the blankets and sliding beside Sephiroth. "Comfy," he noted as he wrestled with the blankets to get his fair share of them.

"Don't be so greedy," Sephiroth grunted as Angeal pulled all the blankets over to himself. He pulled some of it back, but then they ended up entangled with their legs and arms. Angeal's body was warm, even though his skin was still somewhat wet and starting to cool. Also, all the wrestling and rubbing against each other wasn't helping his unsatisfied sex drive much.

"Quit being a hog," Angeal said as he tugged some more and tugged on a pillow as they wrestled but he didn't have too much energy to fight and soon lay still, pressed against Sephiroth's chest and his legs again twined in his. "Just stop wiggling," he grunted as he didn't like what was stirring in him at the General's movements. "Shut up and go to sleep."

"Dito," the General retorted, pulling at the blanket just for good measure. Angeal huffed against him, the motion and the following shifting giving Sephiroth another half hard boner. But he didn't have much energy left to complain either. Now he was clean, pleasantly exhausted, drunk and comfy and there was hardly a reason to work up the energy and get grumpy. Though he wished he had it left in him to throw Angeal out of his bed. "If you don't you'll be sleeping on the couch."

Angeal grumbled and nuzzled his shoulder and let his eyes close as he wrapped his arms around Sephiroth. His hands moved downwards and settled on the muscular ass that wasn't quite right but he was getting used to holding a warm ass in his hands as he slept and this was going to have to do.

"Could you stop that?" Sephiroth rolled his eyes, but he didn't have much freedom to move away what with their limbs being entangled and Angeal more or less lying on him. "I'm not your damn puppy."

Angeal squeezed his ass, "That is for certain. It's much bonier than Zack's." He spoke into Sephiroth's hair as he pressed against him and kept his grip on that ass, firm. "Didn't you say something about your ass being mine in the shower?"

* * *

DUN DUN DUN... and I can't stop giggling.

... anyhoo.

_Hey, you guys, there is this new and wonderful image manager thing going on here (as long as the story is still up) and we were wondering if any of you wonderful, wonderful fans would like to draw us a cover?_

_No NC-17 pictures - so no wonderful cock..._

_I will cross post this on my DA, so you may post images and links there as posting links there. Or on tumblr as I know some of you stalk me there as well... you stalkers you._

_BMIK and I are offering a story each or a collab or your liking._

_So, what do you say? Any takers?_


	56. Chapter 56

**Unstable **

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Angeal****: ** Soyna and BMIK  
**Genesis**: Soyna  
**Sephiroth: **BMIK

* * *

The light that spilled through the opened door was what woke Sephiroth up. He grunted and tried to stuff his face into a cushion, but there were several factors preventing him from it.

First, there was someone in the way.

Second, and that was the more severe hindrance, he felt so goddamn sick that he couldn't move. His whole body was sore beyond reason, his legs, his arms, his back his neck, his - Sephiroth stiffened, and then shoved the realization very, very, VERY far away. He couldn't remember One. Damn. Thing. About last night, it was all a black blur, but in a way he was happy about it.

He honestly and really did not want to know why his ass was sore.

He _really_ didn't.

Hadn't he been already sick that thought would have made him retch for sure. He swallowed the bitter bile and groaned again. His head was killing him, too. In fact the migraine that drilled into his brain was a more acute problem than his bottom right now, which said a lot about how bad this headache was.

And the light shining against his closed eyes didn't help much. But again, Sephiroth couldn't move away, he was trapped and helpless and in agony.

This was the worst morning EVER and there was just no way it could get ANY worse.

Or so he thought.

"What the flying fuck is this shit?" Genesis yelled and put his hand on his hips as he saw Sephiroth trying to move.

His mind was a flurry of anger and he didn't know what to get mad at first. He reached for his hip and was disappointed that he didn't have his sword with him or else he would have cut the new bed in half with the two fools in it.

So instead of trying to say something - Genesis screamed. He screamed at the top of his lungs and pulled at his hair as he glared at the two figures in the bed, not caring that they were groaning in pain. His heart hurt, he didn't care about their headache.

Now Sephiroth was beyond agony.

"Shut up," he managed to growl, as Genesis' scream pierced his skull and almost caused his ear drums to explode. Sephiroth wished they did, then he wouldn't have to hear the screaming anymore.

Beside him Angeal moved too, managing to lift his head. "...Genesis? What are you doing in my bedroom?" His voice sounded very confused, very tired and very pained.

"I think you both need to explain to me what the hell happened here! Angeal, why are you snuggling with Sephiroth in _his bed!_" Genesis noted how Angeal's leg was wrapped around Sephiroth as his naked bottom was exposed to him. "And I will not shut up until I get a full explanation for why you two are naked!"

Genesis put his hands back on his hips and narrowed his eyes at them. "Now!" he yelled, enjoying the pained looked they both gave him. They both deserved to suffer if they did what he thought they did!

"Fight. Alcohol. Shower." Sephiroth thought this sufficed as an explanation, because right now he really couldn't think. And that was pretty much all he remembered, anyway. The shadows under his eyes had taken to new heights, they were dark and long, his eyes bloodshot and his body still hurt so much he wanted to be dead.

Angeal gave a weak nod. He was just as shocked as Genesis to find himself in Sephiroth's bed. Naked. Hung over. And _sticky_.

"I... we fought..." he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and holding his head. "I wanted to beat some sense into him... for mistreating you... we beat each other up... I broke his arm... and then we talked and drank... and we were dirty so we had a shower..." The fog in his head cleared a bit and he remembered a scene where they cleaned parts of each other that they were not supposed to clean... with _each other_. Angeal looked even sicker.

Genesis crossed his arms and glared at them. "So you beat the shit out of each other, got pissed and then... showered? Together?" He watched them move in the bed and Angeal try to grab for the blanket to cover himself and a bottle of lube tumble in the sheets. They both looked as if they were put away wet.

"So, who topped?" Genesis growled as the bottle bounced on the floor and saw that it was shrivelled and empty.

They were so lucky that he did not have his fire materia or else he would have set them both aflame.

Angeal moaned incredibly loudly and buried his face in both his hands. He was ridden with guilt and shame. How could he have done that? How could he have sex with _Sephiroth_ of all people! He was in an exclusive relationship with Zack- the thought of the puppy and how he had betrayed him brought the warrior close to tears.

"Shut. Up." This time Sephiroth succeeded in stuffing his face into a cushion. He wanted to die. Here and now. He wanted to die and he wanted to kill Angeal. Not necessarily in that order. "It's all your fault!" he spat into the other man's direction, but Angeal was busy freaking out.

Genesis stared at the two men that were trying to hide their faces from him. He stared at them and let out a deep sigh and left the room, slamming the door behind him as he stormed to the kitchen.

Angeal groaned in agony at the slam. "How is this all my fault?" he said as he opened an eye and glared at Sephiroth through his fingers. "I was just trying to talk to you about how you were treating Genesis."

"Don't talk to me!" Sephiroth hissed in a tone so fierce that any lesser man would have flinched out of his skin. "Look what you did to me! I hate you. So. Much." He really had no words for how much he loathed Angeal at that very moment. And he didn't even remember anything. Which was a good thing, because if he had, then Angeal would be dead by now.

Aside from his badly wounded pride and his physical agony there was also the issue of Genesis... Now after Sephiroth had made up his mind to contemplate the possibility of not entirely rejecting the idea that he might should think about treating Genesis less like a doormat and that they possibly had this relationship-thingy going on it didn't do their situation any good that Sephiroth was caught in bed with another man. And with Angeal, of all people.

"Oh, how I hate you..."

"I didn't force you to drink anything," Angeal said as he tried to roll over and instead the room started to spin. "And you don't think this has fucked everything up what I have with Zack. If he finds out about this it is going to break his heart into a million pieces! You and your wandering hands!"

Angeal grabbed a pillow and covered his head. "Just kill me and get it over with. I don't deserve to live."

"I'll gladly do that as soon as I can move my hands," Sephiroth growled, but he did manage to kick Angeal with his foot. "Get out of my bed, you... rapist."

Gaia, his urge to kill Angeal grew with every second! "And I hope you and the puppy break up and he will find someone with honour!"

"I don't remember you putting up much of a fight," Angeal groaned as he uncovered his face to glare at Sephiroth. "You will stay away from Zack when I tell him!" He tried to sit up and his glare hardened as he had flashes of stuff they did last night and his cheeks flared with red at the thought of it. He had to look away from Sephiroth. These were sounds and images that he did not want to have.

"I hope Genesis burns your hair to your scalp and it never grows back," Angeal grumbled. The sounds that Sephiroh had made and the scratches on his side were not from a man that had been forced to do anything... "I think I am going to throw up."

He quickly threw off the blanket and stumbled to the bathroom to have a series of dry heaves.

Sephiroth buried his head deeper into the cushion. If he tried hard enough he might be able to suffocate himself.

"I want to die, I want to die, I want to die, I want to die, I want to-"

His emotionless chanting was only interrupted by the sounds of heaving from the bathroom. He wished the worst agony upon Angeal a man ever had to experience.

Instead of dying an instantaneous, horrible death, Angeal cleaned out his mouth after he finished with the puking. He couldn't look at himself in the mirror as he staggered back. He meant to grab his clothes and sneak out. He would just crawl under his bed and die there but he was too shaky to do so and found his way back to the bed to hear the chanting.

He lay stiffly beside the General.

"Do you have your sword? Or we can jump out your window and end it all," Angeal groaned as he threw his arm over his eyes as he groped for the blanket to cover himself.

"No sword, window's shatterproof... but my phone should be around here somewhere. You can make an appointment with Hojo. That should redeem you for your next three lives."

In all actuality, Sephiroth had never experienced something as awful as this at the hands of his doctor.

A thought suddenly hit him and he had to gather his whole strength and self-control to not sob uncontrollably.

"You know they have cameras...everywhere."

Angeal sat up and looked around the room. "They can't have cameras in here!" he snapped. He couldn't see anything that looked like a camera. He was remembering more and more of what he had done with Sephiroth... and he really really didn't want to have other people seeing him do things in private like that. "Please say you are joking about that."

Angeal thought he was going to puke again.

The only answer Angeal got was a muffled, but nonetheless maniacal and hysterical cackle. It ended in a despaired growl.

"I wish I was."

But sadly, Sephiroth wasn't.

"You have to be fucking with me?" Angeal said as he still scanned the room, but it was half blurry. "They can't be filming you in you bedroom?" It would explain why Sephiroth had no issues with screwing Genesis in public when there was no such thing as privacy for him, even in his own bedroom. Angeal put his hand on his head and looked over at the man laughing into his pillow and hit him sharply on the ass. "Stop fucking with me like that. You just about gave me a heart attack."

They coulnd't tape him in his bedroom.

"Sorry to piss on your party, but they're filming you in your bedroom, too. As I said: the cameras are everywhere and there's not a damn thing that you can do about it, because it's a matter of 'company security'."

Finally Sephiroth sat up, rubbing his itching eyes. Angeal's misery made him at least a bit gleeful and gave him some satisfaction. Nevermind that by now at least half the Turks had a copy of him getting it in the - Well. He could always run amok and burn the premises to the ground. He had a very strong desire to do that and not much restrain to keep himself from acting on it.

Sephiroth was enjoying this too much, for Angeal's tastes, but Shinra couldn't video tape every corner of the building. He turned and glared at Sephiroth and saw a bite mark on the man's shoulder. He really didn't remember doing that and it caused him to flush and cover his face.

"I never want to think about what happened last night ever again," he said.

But the sound of the door opening and the sight of Genesis walking into the room with a tray that contained coffee spoke of other things. He still looked pissed off.

"Are you two coherent enough to talk?" Genesis said in a voice that was full of ice. Angeal had never seen such an angry look on his face. Genesis may have a temper but ... he could always be reasoned with. Angeal wasn't so sure he could be this time. And the fact was that he would deserve every bit of the redhead's anger and fury.

"Hm," Sephiroth 'replied', eyeing the coffee on the tray with unhidden greed. It probably wasn't a good idea to drink coffee when he was dehydrated anyway, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He wanted coffee. And aspirin. Huge amounts of aspirin. With coffee.

The question bothered him a bit, though, because the Great General didn't particularly feel like talking. Beside the fact that talking required thinking (in most cases anyway) and that his brain was not fit to form a coherent thought, he also didn't want to talk about last night. He wanted to forget about it as soon as possible. Not that he could remember much, but the fact that_something_had happened should be erased from his mind entirely.

Leaning forward with much effort, Sephiroth tried to reach a steaming cup of coffee, hoping it would somehow bring him back to life.

Genesis hadn't moved close enough for them to reach it, though. He was enjoying how miserable they were looking. Angeal looked even worse, pale and shaking.

It served them right.

"Obviously you need to sleep it off a little more before you can talk to me and drink some of this coffee," he growled at them. Angeal just buried his head in his hands and looked like he was about to cry.

Served them both _so _right!

"Jerks," Genesis added for good measure, before taking a deep breath and adding to their misery by screaming "What the hell did you guys do! I need to know what stupid antics you were up too! Did you really tear apart a training room?" He was grateful for Angeal trying to talk to Sephiroth... but not for ending up in bed with him! That was going a little too far. No, not a little, that was going way over the line!

"But that is my coffee," Sephiroth pointed out but gave up after a hard, evil glare from Genesis. Moodily the General sat in his pile of sheets, naked and violated, hungover and miserable.

"It wasn't that bad. People tend to exaggerate. We just needed to blow off some steam," Sephiroth finally deigned to explain, throwing another longing look at the coffee, hoping that he had done enough to get a cup. He added a charming smile to placate the fuming redhead.

"I have seen what you can do to a training room when you are pissed," Genesis said, not falling for that charming smile, even though the man did look adorable trying to placate him. Angeal looked miserable as he sat there with his shoulders slumped and his hands hiding his face. He looked like he was ready to kill himself. Genesis almost felt sorry for him.

Almost.

"I want an answer to this question first." He held up the cup of coffee, just out of Sephiroth's reach, narrowing his eyes. "How come you let Angeal cuddle and sleep with you in your bed when you always kicked me out? I don't think that was very fair or nice of you to have such a double standard and I want a real answer or else I will throw this coffee in your face."

Sephiroth's eyes had been following the cup of coffee back and forth, up and down as Genesis swung it around in agitation. They were magically drawn to the mug, he had set target on it and now he just needed to hunt it down...

Genesis' coldly spoken words made him stiffen though, and focus back on the furious redhead. Though Sephiroth wanted coffee, he didn't want it thrown into his face.

"Well..." He paused, the silence stretching on for a good twenty seconds, until he finally revealed, "...I was drunk. Very drunk. I told him to sleep on the couch but he wouldn't leave." In hindsight, the General should have_insisted_ _very fiercely. _Then his ass wouldn't be sore and he probably would have coffee and all this dramatic mess wouldn't have happened. At least he could put the blame on Angeal.

Genesis gave him evil glares still, indicating that he was not satisfied with the answer, so Sephiroth inwardly groaned. Time to bring out the big guns.

"Honeybun, I see you are upset." Somehow, he managed another charming smile and to keep his eyes on Genesis and not the coffee. "There is no need to. This was an accident. It didn't mean anything. Angeal Hewley will never again come anywhere close to me or my bed. Ever." The last word was spoken flatly and with great finality.

Damn, he wanted that coffee.

Genesis eye twitched. "Now is not the time to placate me with cute names!" he snapped. "You don't have sex by _accident_!" He really wanted to throw the coffee in Sephiroth's face for trying to manipulate him like that. He wasn't that easy to manipulate... well, outside the bedroom.

Angeal whimpered. "Did we have sex? Oh dear sweet Gaia. Zack will never forgive me," he let out a sob and threw himself against a pillow. "How could I betray him like that?" He couldn't look at the men that were in the room with him and buried his head again. He was in his own miserable world right now and they didn't matter. He wanted another strong drink of that blue stuff to forget that it ever happened.

And hearing Sephiroth saying the word "Honeybun" made everything so surreal that he thought that he must still be dreaming.

"I can wake up now! Someone wake me up!" Angeal demanded. "I want this nightmare to end."

"We didn't have sex," Sephiroth growled. He found that now was the time to be in denial. "For all I know I went to bed, slept and Angeal had the time of his life squeezing my lube bottle empty." He lifted his chin, daring anyone to question his logic. They had no evidence whatsoever.

"I want my coffee. Now. And get me an aspirin."

Genesis rolled his eyes. They both were really pathetic right now and it made him feel a lot better that they were suffering and he was making them suffer. "Fine. Here is the coffee and pills. But I want straight answer from you two," he said as he looked at Angeal who still kept his head buried under the pillow.

"I will not talk to your naked butt Angeal. Pull yourself together! Drink some coffee so I can yell at you some more," Genesis said. "I still have a lot to yell at you two about!"

Snorting, Sephiroth washed down his aspirin with coffee, finishing the cup in one go. He didn't feel any better, yet. Angeal looked ready to break and he deserved it, for whatever he had done to Sephiroth...

Narrowing his eyes, the General spoke to their angry caretaker, "I don't know why _you_ are making a fuss. We're even now."

"Even?" Genesis said as he put the tray down and watched Angeal slowly reach for it. "Even for what? What does this make us even for?" He put his hands on his hips and glared at the man. "For me making sure your homecoming was perfect? For making sure you had food and drinks in your fridge? For you pushing me out the door? For you calling me a slut? For your insecurities? For the fact that you thought that I was cheating on you when you were perfectly willing to let your dick wander? Did you even know that it was me following behind you when I greeted you on the helipad? Were you just going to use the first warm body that came near you? Even? I hardly think so you egomaniacal moron! Beating him up and then having a fuck session with Angeal because you think _I _am fucking Angeal! That was a childhood thing! You are as dense as a Grand Horn's hide sometimes! I even made some special cut steak for you that I made sure I cooked to perfection and this is how you thank me. And did you know how much paperwork I had to do this morning! "

Genesis took a deep breath.

"I don't know why I bother with men! I wished I liked boobies. I am sure it would be easier!" Genesis declared as he glared at them.

Sephiroth opened his mouth to snap something angry and self-righteous, but nothing witty came to mind. The way Genesis put it made him look suspiciously like the _bad guy_. Which he wasn't.

Was he?

"Well... yes." Sephiroth finally said, his expression blank. "And we didn't have sex," he added, just for good measure. At least he hoped so.

Angeal scrambled for the coffee and covered himself with a pillow. He still couldn't look at them. He took a sip of the coffee and swallowed the pills. He refused to remember anything past falling into bed. It was bad enough what they did in the shower. "We didn't have sex," Angeal said. If he couldn't remember, it didn't happen. He could make himself believe that. "We just had too much to drink."

Genesis glared at them both and wanted to scream again, Instead he pointed his finger at Sephiroth's nose and was amused that he went crossed eyed.

"You will not argue with me about Angeal's friendship! Nor will you sleep with him again! Even if it is just cuddles. I am the only one that is supposed to get cuddles from you and that is like pulling teeth from a Guard Hound! You didn't even push him out of the bed or put up a fight! I had to beg and plead to sleep next to you!" Genesis wanted to slap him. He ground his teeth together.

Then he pointed his finger to Angeal.

"I told you that I would talk to him about it. You can't always deal with things by going all caveman and destroying things!" He was going to have to get control on the men in his life and make them both understand. "You are supposed to be the reasonable one!"

"I told him to sleep on the couch," Sephiroth protested, albeit with not much fervor. Great, now he would have to let Genesis sleep in his bed. And it was all Angeal's fault! His headache and sickness were slowly subsiding, but it didn't make him feel much better in the whole. Still he had a feeling that he'd been let off the hook relatively easy.

Angeal looked over at Genesis. "I don't like seeing you hurt," Angeal said as he took another sip of the coffee and didn't know what else to say. "This was not what I intended on happening." He hadn't thought anything like this _would_ ever happen. "What am I going to tell Zack?" He whimpered as he looked at the wave of Sephiroth's hair. He remembered pulling on it a lot.

Oh, he was doomed.

Leaning his head against the headboard, Angeal sighed. "Can you forgive me for being a fool Genesis? I was just looking out for your best interest and got carried away, is all. It will never happen again."

He was never going to drink again. He was never going to enter Sephiroth's apartment again and he was never going to go anywhere near a shower when it came to Sephiroth or Genesis again. Angeal also wanted to get dressed and go hide under his bed.

"I don't think you need to fret," Sephiroth commented with little sympathy. "Zack's had my dick in his mouth, too. It remains in the family."

Technically, they were just one big bunch of incestuous SOLDIERs, and Sephiroth really didn't get why everyone was freaking out so much. He had been violated, _that_ was a reason to throw a fit!

Angeal grabbed the pillow that was on his lap and swung it at Sephiroth and hit him hard. "Stop being a jerk for a minute! This is serious!" He quickly covered himself back up as he saw that he'd caused Sephiroth to spill his coffee all down his front.

Genesis covered his mouth, hiding his smile.

Angeal covered his face again. "Why am I friends with you two?"

"Because your life would be boring," Genesis said as he grabbed a towel that was suspiciously sticky and started to wipe Sephiroth. "Are we done with these games now?"

Grudgingly, Sephiroth let Genesis wipe him clean. Angeal was an ungrateful bastard, he'd just tried to help, even though he certainly should have killed the man, and what was his reaction? Calling The Great General a jerk. He wished back for the times when he could have fired Angeal.

"I'm done." Sephiroth had enough of this damn drama. All he wanted now was to sleep in his bed (alone!) and forget about all this.

"Good," Genesis said and laid a kiss on top of Sephiroth's head. He looked adorable when he was pouting. "Now, next time you plan on bring a piece of man meat into your bed, you will phone and invite me. I bet the show was just divine." He leaned over to kiss Angeal's forehead too, who was looking like he was going to freak out again. "Even you have weak moments, Angeal. Do you two want something to eat, or are you up for a threesome?"

The mentioning of a 'threesome' with Angeal had Sephiroth go spectacularly pale. No, he didn't want to have any bodily contact with Angeal ever again.

"I want to sleep," the General announced, but that wouldn't be happening. He had to go to the office. Speaking of which... His secretary was probably going crazy by now that he hadn't arrived punctual. This day could only really get better.

"Thought so. You two sleep it off, and I will deal with the mess of paperwork and such until you are able to function like SOLDIERs but I expect special treatment when this is all done for your stupidity." Genesis said.

Angeal bawled as he stood up. "I can't stay here. Where are my clothes?" He just about fell over as his head was pounding. Genesis put his hand on his shoulders.

"Go lay on the couch until you aren't seeing double," Genesis said and guided him out the room, muttering the whole time. "This is so weird being the responsible one."

* * *

HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!

and I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews and debate that formed in the reviews. It is lovely to see that we are driving you all quite mad with our little story. Both with what we are doing and with the wait for the next chapter.

Remember the contest!

I know a couple said that they would draw a cover! BMIK and I would love to write one of you stalkers a story. Just send me a note on my tumblr, DA or here for where it is. NO DICKS!

... we will give it to the end of the month, shall we.

MORE DEBATE IN THE REVIEWS!

and off I go to watch "Nemo"


	57. Chapter 57

**Unstable **

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Cloud, Angeal**: Soyna  
**Reno, Zack****: **BMIK

* * *

Cloud blinked his eyes open as something tickled against it. He was greeted by the most shocked sight of red hair that he had ever seen. He smiled as he reached up a hand and ran it through the owner's red hair. Reno was currently sleeping with his head on his chest and his pony tail was laying wildly across his face.

It was the best night that Cloud had ever had.

He ran his hand down to Reno's neck and felt his warm skin. Cloud did sure tire him out, though. He looked around the slightly messy room as he remembered how they had stumbled in here, still kissing as they collapsed onto the bed.

Reno wanted him for him and made sure that Cloud knew it. In return, Cloud made sure Reno knew how happy he was. Reno had fallen asleep after the second time they had sex but Cloud was still anxious for more. Just a few hours ago, the blond had woken up in the middle of the night with such a hard on that he couldn't help but rub it against his lover and wake him up. It was the best (and only) midnight sex that Cloud ever had.

Now his morning wood was calling and he was wondering if Reno was up for another go. His ass was a little sore, but he could take it again, or if he wanted, they could give each other blow jobs.

The thought of sex was getting Cloud even harder. He ran his hand over the redhead's shoulders and chewed his lip as his other hand wandered down to stroke Reno's arm. "Reno?" he whispered.

"Hm?" Reno slowly opened his bleary eyes and when he was met with startlingly blue orbs and wildly messy blond hair he couldn't help but smile. That was a first for him, because usually the Turk was not a morning person, at all. In fact whenever he had to get up Reno was insufferable, until he had his first morning cigarette and coffee and even Rude was smart enough to stay away until Reno felt vaguely human again.

"What's up?" he asked, yawning and pulling Cloud into his arms. "What time is it?" He wouldn't mind sleeping for another hour or two, but Cloud seemed pretty much awake. Damn, the boy had kept him up all night, but it was very much worth it. On the other hand Reno still felt pretty worn out...

"Morning," Cloud said with a bright smile. Reno looked dazed and a little out of it and he wanted nothing more than to kiss him. He nuzzled close to him as they moved in the bed and kissed him. "It's six.. What do you want for breakfast?" Cloud couldn't help but press his hips up to show Reno what _he_ wanted for breakfast. Then he went in for another kiss.

Cloud so wanted some Reno for breakfast... he hoped he wasn't being to pushy ... but then he was so horny.

"Six? AM?" Reno couldn't suppress the little groan of misery. And Cloud seemed VERY awake. And ready to go for another round. But really - six? They barely had 4 hours of sleep! Maybe Reno was getting old, but he felt dramatically worn out...

"Whaddya want for breakfast," the Turk asked just with a hint of wariness, as Cloud's erection pressed against him persistently.

"I was thinking," Cloud said as he ran a hand down Reno's stomach as he nibbled on his bottom lip. "We can make some coffee, cook some eggs and bacon if you have some, and then, you can give me some of little Reno to keep me going for the day." He ran his fingers over the redhead's crotch and felt his penis twitch. Cloud was glad to have his attention. "I'll even cook it for you," he moved close to Reno's ear and nibbled it. "Naked."

"Oh fuck..." Reno moaned. The mental image of Cloud standing in his kitchen with nothing but an apron and a frying pan had him rock hard in an instant. "All right," he muttered. "See what's in the fridge. I'll wait here and... get ready." He would need some energy for this, so breakfast was mandatory. And maybe a little nap until the boy was done with cooking breakfast. With a grin he slapped Cloud on his cute little ass.

"Hurry up."

Cloud giggled and hurried into the kitchen, looking back to see Reno twisting in the sheets with a very nice looking erection. He almost went back to the bed to take care of that problem but Reno needed to eat first. From the sounds of things, the redhead wasn't used to being up early in the mornings. It must be a Turk thing.

Cloud quickly founds some eggs, no bacon, but there was some lunch meat and cheese, so he made a quick omelette and toast.

He kept looking back at the bedroom and getting himself worked up all the more with the thoughts of Reno and wondering what position they could do this time. He really did like riding him, and he did like it when his face was pushed into the pillow and Reno was drilling into him. There were so many different things to try out and Cloud was so happy.

"Almost done!" He called. He found some bowls to split up the breakfast and poured two cups of coffee. His boner was so hard and his balls were starting to hurt. He really needed Reno.

"Mh-hm," Reno replied sleepily, his face buried in a cushion, his boner pressed against the mattress. Ah, he had almost drifted back into a deep slumber, despite his persistently throbbing erection... Slowly and with another big yawn Reno lazily rolled onto his back, slipping an arm under his head.

When Cloud entered the bedroom again, the redheaded Turk forgot to breathe for a moment. Little Cloud's hair was still dishevelled, his cheeks flushed pink and his blue eyes burning with a fire of desire and need that it could easily turn Reno to crisps. He held the tray with a wonderful smelling breakfast and his erection and nipples eagerly poked up from his slender, energetic body.

Reno was in heaven.

"C'mere." He held out his hand for the blonde with a smile, suddenly very, very hungry.

"Gladly," Cloud said as he put breakfast on the end table. He pushed some stuff on the floor, not bothering to see what fell and crashed there. Reno looked so wonderful "I made omelettes for us to make sure you have enough energy." He fell on the bed beside him and wrapped his arms around Reno. Cloud loved touching him and just realized that he never really got to touch Sephiroth and the General had controlled everything in that one brief encounter whereas Reno ... Reno allowed him to be free and asked him what he liked.

Cloud gave him a kiss. "So, I hope you are hungry! I make good scrambled eggs."

"Yeah?" Reno flashed the boy his trademark grin and grabbed a plate, stuffing his mouth with a fork full of eggs.

"Tashts 'ood, yo," he praised while chewing, lazily stroking the blonde's back, tracing along the spine. He loved how Cloud arched into his touch. It was a mystery to him how anyone could refuse the boy. Well, the dumbass General's loss - his gain.

Digging his fork back into the eggs he guided it to Cloud's mouth, swallowing. "Open up, sunshine."

Cloud opened his mouth wide, taking in the eggs and grinning like a fool. He couldn't help it, he was so damn happy right now. He swallowed as he watched Reno eat some more, who really seemed to be hungry. But Cloud was hungry for something else that was looking like it wanted attention. Reno's cock was so hard and resting on his stomach, that Cloud couldn't resist to reach down and touch the silky organ. So hard and so soft. The blonde wanted it inside of him again and he moaned at the thought of it.

"I'm glad you liked it," Cloud said as he continued the gentle stroking. "Eat up. You need your energy."

"Damn I do." Reno almost choked on his eggs as Cloud began to fondle his cock, while he was eating. Those teasing hands on his flesh were driving him nuts! Sucking in a sharp breath he resisted the urge to throw the plate aside and fuck him like a rabid dog. Instead, Reno bucked up his hips with a moan, picking up egg with his bare fingers. With his other hand he gently grabbed Cloud by the neck to guide his head closer and feed him. He wanted his finger inside that wet little mouth... "Say 'ahhh'."

Cloud grinned and leaned forward, opening his mouth to take the eggs from Reno's fingers. He took his time sucking and dancing his tongue around them as he slowly pulled away, licking his lips dramatically.

Everything about the Turk was so delicious. "Yummy," he said and he was not talking about the eggs. He squeezed the cock in his hand and couldn't help but squirm a little. Cloud was really getting anxious but he also didn't want to rush. It was so hard to control himself... But he had Reno now; he didn't need to rush, but he was so horny and his balls were really hurting. "And so were he eggs," he added.

"Fuck the eggs," Reno muttered, pushing the plate aside to instead eat his lover. Pulling Cloud on top of him, his hungry mouth and tongue ravished the boy, pressing, kissing and licking his jaw, throat, collar and his perky, hard nipples. Just a minute ago the Turk had been comfortably drowsy, but it took Cloud just one tiny coy look and a blush and he was fired up to fuck him into the mattress till kingdom come!

"I wanna be inside you," he breathed, his moist finger that Cloud had just licked sneaking down the blonde's back into the cleft of his ass.

Cloud laughed, "I'd rather you fuck me." He returned the kiss and tried to slow it down but he was really hungry for Reno. "Bend me over and take me. Fold me in half and take me, or do you want me to ride you until I bruise your hips?" Cloud said pushing his ass against Reno's hands. He didn't care about the food anymore. He really really wanted Reno, looking at the redhead with wide eyes and waiting for an answer.

Reno hadn't thought it possible, but after Cloud's words he was even harder. Damn, how could that boy look so cute and adorable and say such sexy things without batting a lash?

"I wanna fuck you from behind," Reno muttered into his ears, licking his lips. "I wanna press your face into the mattress and make you scream my name over and over again while I pound into your hot little fuckhole." His voice had become low and sultry, his finger teasing the tense entrance that got warm under his strokes and tensed up even more. "How'd you like that, Cloud?"

Cloud could only moan at the thought. His whole body shook with desire. "Yes," he finally managed to get out. He tried to control his breathing because he was starting to hyperventilate. He quickly moved the food out of the way and scrambled to find the lube bottle. He was so anxious he was shaking. Cloud wanted this so badly. His cock was on fire with the thought of Reno pounding him like that. He just about fell out of the bed in his hurry and dropped the bowl of half eaten eggs to the floor.

Maybe Reno'd have burst out laughing at Cloud's clumsiness, hadn't he felt just as impatient. He wanted that ass around his cock as deeply as it could get in, and when Cloud came back with the lube he snatched it out of the boy's hand and in an instant he had him pinned to the mattress. One hand on the boy's neck he held him down firmly, but gently, while he lubed his fingers and pressed them against Cloud's entrance. The blonde's ass was stuck into the air so willingly, his legs spread so Reno could see his hard, rosy cock and his heavy soft balls dangling there.

"Hmmm, I never get enough of seeing you like this," he purred, slipping two slick fingers inside Cloud, deep. Cloud grabbed at a pillow and gasped as the fingers moved inside of him. "You never do," he said and then bit the pillow. He was pretty sure that was being over the top needy but the fingers were still stroking inside of him. "Reno," he groaned and twisted. "Please. I need you again."

Reno let out a shaky sigh and withdrew his fingers. Cloud was more than ready for him and he was still loose from their earlier sessions. Pushing the boy a bit more forcefully, Reno gave his cock a few slow strokes, making sure that it was glistening with lube from the tip to the root, before he started to thrust it inside Cloud. He kept him steady at the hip and gritted his teeth as he pushed further inside bit by bit.

"Fuck Cloud, you feel so fucking good, yo!"

Cloud would have said the same thing if he wasn't in heaven. He wished he could do this all day. Pushing back to meet Reno's pace, grunting as he did so, Cloud showed Reno how good he made him feel. He put his face in the pillow and reached back with one hand to grab Reno's ass. It was a hard stretch but he was flexible enough and dug his fingers in. "Harder. Fuck me harder. Reno. Please. Don't hold back. Fuck me," he started to chant. His face flooded red as he thought that he probably sounded like a bad porno movie but he didn't care.

Bad porno's had good sex and he was getting it.

"So needy, yo," Reno smirked, as he leaned forward, but let his pelvis gyrate sharper and harder to satisfy the little soldier's needs. "Suck my finger," he breathed, slipping two digit into Cloud's wet mouth. The blonde's face was flushed as he panted and immediately let his moist tongue slip over Reno's finger to lick them.

"You're mine now," the Turk declared possessively with an especially powerful thrust, knowing he just hit that spot that would make Cloud go crazy. And those were the best words that Cloud had ever heard in his life time. He whimpered around Reno's fingers and tried to control himself but the orgasm was already building. Reno's cock was perfect and he was pumping so hard into him. He moaned around the finger and tried to stop himself from coming but he couldn't. Instead, Cloud pushed back and yelled as he came all over the sheets.

It nearly caused him to black out as he really saw stars cross his vision.

"Ah, Cloud..." Reno leaned his forehead against the blonde's sweaty shoulder and fucked him, abandoning all restraint. It took him only a few more hard thrusts and he reached orgasm too, cradling Cloud and pressing him close against his chest. While he was bathing in liquid pleasure, Reno could feel Cloud's heartbeat, smell his alluring fragrance, taste his warm skin.

Damn, how did he fall for that boy so hard, in such a short time?

Cloud smiled as he collapsed with Reno on top of him. It felt good to have him throb inside of him as he came. This was the best night he could ever imagine. Cloud felt sleepy and happy, even though he was sticky and sweaty again.

Reaching back the blonde stroked Reno's warm thigh and felt the strong, lean muscle. "Gaia," he whispered. "I think I'm in heaven."

"Just wait a few more minutes, and I'll show you _real_ heaven" Reno grinned, but it was a gentle one. Truth be told, he was damn exhausted. Picking a bit of egg from Cloud's golden hair he sighed. "We need a shower, yo." However he didn't move but simply held Cloud closer for a few more minutes.

Cloud hummed. "Can we shower together?" He didn't get to move as he revelled in being held. Reno had kept him close all night and he liked that. He was excited over the thought of having a shower with him. "I can wash your hair."

"You betcha, ya ain't goin' anywhere without me," Reno smirked, and then he just lifted his lover up and marched into the bathroom, carrying him bridal style.

* * *

Zack sat in Angeal's living room, tapping his foot nervously, drumming with his fingers on the armrest. This was very unusual for Angeal to be this late. They were supposed to meet at the training hall for some practice, but his mentor hadn't shown up (and the training hall had been destroyed anyways). So he had come here, but found the apartment vacant and Angeal hadn't answered his phone either. Sighing, Zack leaned his head against his knuckles, but couldn't keep still and gave another, loud sigh of frustration and boredom, as finally the door opened. Jumping up from the couch, Zack stormed into the corridor with a wide smile.

Angeal was a little startled to see Zack waiting for him. So happy, full of smiles, standing there.

He thought he had a little more time to go over his betrayal and figure out what to say but the hyper boy was right there, giving him a worried look now. His head still hurt and so did his body. Angeal didn't remember half of what he did with Sephiroth and he didn't want to think about it, at all. Genesis had given him more coffee and pills and promised that he would take care of the paperwork. Sephiroth Had been complaining about something in the bedroom at the time so Angeal hadn't paid too much attention. He'd had so much on his mind at the time.

What was he going to tell Zack?

"Zack," he finally said. "What are you doing here?"

Zack was shocked to see his boyfriend leaning in the hallway as if all the energy had been drained from him. Instead of his powerful, straight stance Angeal had adopted a hunched position and he was very pale with dark rings under his eyes and a shadow of a three day stubble kept poking out of his face.

"We...were supposed to meet at the training hall two hours ago... Are you all right?" Zack reached out to the man, now really worried. "Did something happen?"

"Did something happen." Angeal groaned as Zack reached out to him. He wanted to hug the boy and hold him but he didn't think he deserved to. So instead Angeal sniffed as he looked at Zack with his dark eyes. "I had a long," he swallowed and ran his hand over his face, "conversation with Sephiroth."

He walked past Zack and refrained from reaching out and holding him, but he didn't. Zack didn't deserve for him being such a fool.

"I need some coffee," Angeal said, trying to avoid the puppy's eyes.

"Oh, okay, sit down, I will bring you coffee!" Zack said eagerly, trying to push Angeal onto the couch. Then he vanished in the kitchen to get Angeal a big mug of warm coffee (Zack had taken the liberty to make some for himself earlier and there was still some left).

As he sat the cup in front of his lover, Zack fell down beside him, taking his hand. "Was it a bad conversation?" he asked, eyes wide and innocent.

Angeal sighed as he took the coffee in one hand and squeezed Zack's with the other. "Yeah. It was bad. I ..." Angeal closed his eyes. "I was just so upset at how he was treating Genesis and we got carried away." He couldn't even look at Zack. He felt so nice, warm... and trusting next to him.

"I'm sorry Zack," he suddenly blurted and hung his head in shame. "I am not as honourable as I act and if you don't want to be with me anymore I will understand but I never meant to hurt you! I have dishonoured you!"

"Uhm... there there..." Zack said, gently stroking over Angeal's back. He didn't know what to make of that outburst, but then he remembered of having overheard someone talking about Sephiroth and Angeal destroying the training hall. He hadn't believed it, because Angeal was usually so in control of his emotions...

"It's not that bad, really," the boy said with a smile. Angeal was so adorable when he was fretting! "You need to blow off some steam every once in a while."

Angeal shook his head. "Not like that. Not like that at all! I just wanted to talk to him and straighten him out. It wasn't supposed to be anything more than that!" He said and looked over to Zack. "I just had to speak to him on his level." Angeal looked at the bright eyes and Zack's smile. "You know I love you, right Zack? You mean more to me than anything else in the world and I never want to lose you." He put the coffee down and grabbed Zack and held him tightly in his arms, smashing him against his chest.

"I love you."

"Aw ,I love you too, so much!" Zack wrapped his arms around Angeal and held the shaking man close, closing his eyes. "It's all right, it's just a training room, they can easily fix that."

Angeal took a deep breath and pulled away from Zack and looked back into his bright eyes.

"It wasn't just the training room that I destroyed. Sephiroth and I had a conversation back a this place. We drank a little too much and ... that is where I was all this time. I am so sorry Zack. I was so drunk. I don't remember half of the stuff we did while I was drunk. We were drinking to mask the pain from beating the crap out of each other and then ... well, there was a shower and then..." Angeal swallowed hard. But Zack had the right to know. He really did have the right to know as much as Angeal didn't want to tell him. "I woke up in his bed. I am so sorry Zack. It will never happen again. Ever. Ever, ever, ever. I don't even like pretty boys like that. I love you and you alone. I am so sorry." He lowered his head again and started to shake.

He was going to lose Zack because of this ... because he was trying to help Genesis. Everything was Genesis' fault, but Angeal still couldn't be mad at Genesis. Angeal was the one that acted.

"I am so sorry," he whispered, again.

The first thought that shot through Zack's head and that he had to voice was, "You woke up in Sephiroth's bed? What did you do there?"

A feeling of dread came over him, gripping and shaking him. Angeal wouldn't be so devastated hadn't it been something bad... very bad. The hints Angeal dropped made it pretty clear, but still, Zack needed to hear it. His tongue felt heavy and dry, and his voice sounded very foreign to him, as he said "What did you do? Did you... sleep with him?"

The second, not so pressing but nonetheless confusing thought was, whatever Angeal had meant when he said that he 'usually didn't like pretty boys'. Was that supposed to mean that Zack wasn't pretty?

"I don't remember much after the shower," Angeal said and he didn't want to describe how they cleaned themselves off in the shower. "I... I know I dreamed of you and it wasn't you that I woke up with. I was so sick when I realize that it wasn't you and I didn't want to be in bed with him and I hurt you. I am so sorry. I really, really am so sorry. Zack. Can you forgive me? I will do anything to make it up to you. I won't go near Sephiroth again. I promise. I don't like him that way. I am sorry, Zack. Zack?" Zack was strangely still as he looked at him. "I love you and I hope I didn't fuck up our relationship."*

"Oh." Zack's shoulders slumped as if someone had put a little weight on either side. His expression slipped, and he felt tears stinging in the corner of his eyes and a lump forming in his throat. "Oh," he said again.

Well, Angeal was a very handsome and funny and intelligent man, it was no wonder that he was sought after. Zack knew that from the very beginning, he shouldn't be surprised.

But it still hurt.

"Okay," he finally said, his voice small. He swallowed the lump and quickly wiped over the corners of his eyes, trying to look unfazed and brave.

It broke Angeal's heart to see him so hurt. He reached up and wiped the tear from his face. "It never happened before and it will never happen again, Zack. I just wanted to put Sephiroth in his place so that he would stop being such a jerk to Genesis. If he stopped being a jerk to Genesis then Genesis would leave our apartment and leave us alone so that we could have more time together. That is all that I was thinking about." He wanted to kiss those tears away but he didn't think that was an appropriate thing to do what with the fact that he was the reason that Zack was so hurt.

"I am not a player like that and ... Do you want to hit me? Would that make you feel better?" Angeal said. He really didn't know how to deal with these situations. He could tell with how bad it went with Sephiroth and then how bad it was going with Zack. "You can punch me in the face or even the balls. It would serve me right for hurting you because I never wanted to do that to you."

"N-Nooooooooooooo," Zack suddenly wailed, his shoulders shaking as he burst into tears. "I-I don't wanna h-hit youuuu."

He didn't know what he wanted to do. Crying was pretty close to what he wanted and he already did that. It didn't change much about the situation, though.

Zack could see that Angeal regretted what he had done, that he was desperate to make it up to Zack and explain it to him, and Zack wanted to forgive him and tell him that it was all right. But it still hurt so much and at this very moment he couldn't say it. He just wanted to cry and not feel betrayed anymore.

"I-Is it b-because I'm n-not pretty?" he hiccuped through tears and sniffled, as his nose began to run.

Angeal ran his hands through Zack's hair. "No. No, that's not it. You aren't pretty like Genesis or Sephiroth. You are handsome and rugged and ... and everything that I want." He kept his hands running through the boy's wild mane, trying to comfort him. "You are simple and not complicated. I like that about you. You are all I ever wanted and didn't even realize that it is what I wanted." Angeal said. "You can still hit me, if it helps. It may make me feel better for being a moron."

Zack balled his hand into a fist and weakly hit Angeal on the shoulder, sniffling more. "That's for calling me dumb!"

"I didn't call you dumb. Just uncomplicated," Angeal said with a smile and grabbed Zack's hands and kissing his knuckles. "You can hit me harder if you want, for calling you dumb." He tried to smile. "I love you and always will. I never want to hurt you again. I just have to learn to have Sephiroth and Genesis work things out on their own. I am used to helping out so much but if it's going to hurt us ... I won't risk it." Angeal kissed his hand again.

Zack sniffled and looked at Angeal with intensity, searching his face but finding nothing there but honest regret. "Always?" he finally piped, still sounding a bit shaky. "You'll love me always?"

"Always," the older man said, leaned forward and kissed his lips. "We need a vacation away from those two drama queens." he said. "They keep causing problems. We can go to Costa, eat burgers and play on the beach and ... stay away from booze."

"Really? Can we? Like, right now?" Zack was immediately distracted from his misery. Costa del Sol! With Angeal! And burgers! "I can pack my stuff within 5 minutes!"

Angeal wasn't thinking of right now, but ... they did need a break and there had been so much drama lately. Lazard owed him so big. "Yes. Lets do that. I will set things up and we shall go on the next transport."

Genesis and Sephiroth could work things out on their own for a couple of days and Angeal could make sure that he took extra good care of Zack. "Just you and I, on the beach."

He owed him.

* * *

**Tada... chapter. Has it been two weeks. Why yes it has!**

**Contest still on. Go to my DA or Tumbr, (you stalkers know where it is) and tell me the link for the wonderful picture that you are going to draw (yes, free art work is something that I love) and ...**

**... that is all for now.**

**End date, will be August 1st... unless there are no entries and then I will draw something and you will all regret it!**

**Muah...**


	58. Chapter 58

**Unstable **

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Tseng, Genesis**: Soyna  
**Lazard, Sephiroth**BMIK

* * *

Lazard was speechless, again. One hand covered his face and the other his shameful boner. The video Tseng was showing him from last night, involving a certain General, was still running.

The office was dead silent, save for the moans and groans filtering through the speakers.

"I will suggest at the next board meeting that we have all SOLDIERs castrated."

"I think that would be wise," Tseng said, noticing Lazard's reaction to the video. "I know they did not do this...," Tseng waved to the image on the screen showing the two men inside of Sephiroth's bedroom. It was an enticing image that he normally wouldn't share but knowing the drama that was already going on with Sephiroth, Tseng thought he would show Lazard. Watching Sephiroth on his knees as his hair was being tugged by the large man that kept in control was a sight to behold. "...in a public forum but with the other incidents I thought I would bring this to your attention."

Tseng let his eyes wander down and he could see that Lazard was getting excited by the images on the screen. Lazard always looked interesting when he was trying to hide his lust, almost bashful. The Head Turk stayed on the other side of the desk and out of range of smelling the Director's cologne.

"I will have to talk to Hojo. Maybe their excessive libido is a side effect of their mako treatment," the Director mumbled, squeezing his erection a bit. Mako still wouldn't explain his own libido though... Or maybe it was just contagious.

"We have to do something about this. If it becomes public we are done for. This seems more like one giant orgy than the army!"

Tseng shook his head. It was a giant within the army but he didn't say it or the fact that Lazard was currently trying to hide his own prominent erection. He almost wanted to tease him about it but he refrained. "We should go back to the plan where we talk to Sephiroth about announcing his committed relationship to Genesis, if that is still an issue. Nothing has been blown up yet, so he may not know." The two men on the screen were fighting on the sheets drunkenly with very visible erections.

Angeal really had a thing for pulling hair. Tseng understood. He liked it when Lazard tugged on his. He cleared his throat, tugged his tie and focused on Lazard. "He really does need some councelling."

"All right. I will call him. We should get this done right away to prevent further damage. Just give me a minute."

Lazard took a deep breath and turned off the video. He had to think about something that would turn him off too... The image of the face of his father popped into his head and he was soft almost instantly. A deep frown appeared on his forehead. This was getting worse and worse. It wasn't good for a man in a position such as Sephiroth's to be caught being 'submissive'. He had to maintain an image. Even if Lazard knew that a sexual role said nothing about the strength of a person, but simply their ability to receive and give pleasure, the public wouldn't take well to that. And soldiers wouldn't either. It would do the moral of the troops no good and he could not have that.

Tseng nodded and waited as a play of emotions crossed the blond's face. "Do you want me to leave?" He wasn't sure if he should stay for this. It was obvious that Sephiroth didn't like him and this was not something that he would like Tseng to be around to.

Lazard paused, but then he slowly nodded. Having Tseng here might distract him too much, even though he wished for nothing more than having the man by his side. But he was no fool; he didn't think Tseng reciprocated those feelings and he didn't want to lose the little respect for him that he had wrung from the Turk.

"I will take care of this. If you don't mind I'll consult your for the details of the press conference though."

Tseng nodded and left the office. "I will contact you later on that as we will set up a time and place for it."

After Tseng was gone Lazard stared at his phone as if it was going to bite him. He really didn't want to have this conversation with Sephiroth. He took a deep breath and was glad his boner was long gone. He let it out and picked it up, dialling the General's cell phone.

Sephiroth answered, listened to the short instruction and got ready immediately. He was glad that he had taken a shower already and felt relatively better. The call came as no surprise, seeing that he had failed to be at the office and answer his cell.

His head still hurt and he was still terribly hungover and traumatized, but Lazard wouldn't care, so he pushed that aside and gave off a professional air as he entered the Director's office.

"You requested to see me," he said flatly, but not without the due respect.

"Sit down," Lazard said. "We have to have a long discussion that involves your relationship with Genesis." He pointed to the chair. "Don't argue with me and just sit down." Lazard could see that Sephiroth had a headache. He didn't want to get in an argument but all this drama and sexual play had to stop.

He pressed his intercom button and ordered coffee. Sephiroth looked like he needed a pot.

Wordlessly the General sat down, scowling slightly, but he didn't protest. Yet. The secretary brought the coffee that he took and drank. All the coffee in the world couldn't make him feel better at the moment, but at least it didn't make him feel worse.

Sephiroth wondered what they wanted now. Hadn't he suffered enough in Icicle already?

Lazard took a deep breath. "We still have to talk about how to quell the fan clubs and the public relations issues that have risen from your interactions with Genesis. We want to make sure that we have a solid reaction that will quell everyone and settle the rampage of rumours going on around Shin-Ra." He sipped his coffee. "You do agree that it would be important to make sure your reputations remains strong."

Sephiroth didn't know where this was supposed to go and since he was not at the top of his game he had no idea what Lazard was planning. It couldn't be any good, though, Lazard could be a cunning bastard if he wanted to be. "I agree that it would be important to the company," he finally said, slowly and reluctantly.

"We can't have you have the press running amok with strange stories so we have to nip them in the butt and ensure that we control the rumours," Lazard said. "We have to present a strong front and make sure that you, the strongest of our SOLDIERS, is presented as such."

"I suggest you shorten the press' leash, as you always do," Sephiroth replied with narrowed eyes. The coffee was awful, and so was this conversation; bitter, murky and it made him want to throw up.

"There has been a lot of talk about you and Genesis and I no longer see the reason to deny it. I do believe that we should announce that you two are in a monogamous relationship. After your shopping escapade the rumours are flying as it is and this will quell the women trying to sneak into your apartment and Shin-Ra to win your heart."

Lazard waited for the General to blow up with the coolest face he could imagine.

At first Sephiroth thought he hadn't heard right. Then he thought that this was Lazard's poor attempt of a joke. But the man didn't laugh.

"Run that by me again." Sephiroth took a deep breath, slowly counting from ten backwards. There just was a limit to impertinence. There had to be.

Lazard swallowed. "It would be a better tactic than having to put you in councelling over your behaviour," Lazard hoped that playing the fact that Sephiroth hated doctors and with the recent Hojo nightmare, that he could get this to work. "Genesis can't be all that bad and is a much better option."

Sephiroth had never before used violence against a superior but he was seriously considering it now.

This was outrageous, but it was what he was used to from ShinRa.

"Do you know what happens when you push people into a corner?" he said, calmly, tilting his head just the tiniest bit.

"You are the one that has pushed me into the corner, Sephiroth," Lazard said. "We have tried to be reasonable with you but with the recent demolition of the training room with Angeal, we are forced to take actions such as these. If you push _me_ further in the corner, the next action will be harsher than a trip to Icicle on a crappy mission. Let me assure you that I have been extremely lenient with you. Other SOLDIERs have been dismissed for less. So, Sephiroth. Do we have an understanding?"

There was no way that Sephiroth could have suppressed the laughter that bubbled out of him. It was clear, cold and relentless like a melting avalanche.

"Go ahead. Do as you please." The corners of the General's lips twitched up in amusement and there was a strange gleam in his eyes. ShinRa was so incredibly pathetic, but they didn't realize. Not yet anyway. And it wasn't as if they could really do _anything_. They could _not_ dismiss him and this was why they had summoned him here. They were desperate. And really, what _would_ they do to him? Their 'punishment' relied on his sense of duty and loyalty to _let_ them punish him. If he resisted and set his mind on rebelling there was _nothing_ they could do about it. Not without losing face and a very great amount of their resources, at least. And that thought gave Sephiroth some satisfaction. He decided to let them do as they pleased for now. Whether they announced something to the public didn't matter to him in the end. What did matter was the fact that he had just decided to quit ShinRa - he just waited for the right time to do so.

Lazard frowned. "Glad we have an understanding," he spoke slowly. Sephiroth's laugh was disturbing. "A press conference is being arranged for you to make the announcement. It would be more effective if Genesis were there to join you for the statement. We can have a draft statement ready so we don't go too off topic and prepare for them asking questions that are not appropriate and divert them accordingly." Lazard said. "I do appreciate your cooperation."

"I am sure you do," Sephiroth replied, his tone an almost purr. "Is that all then?" He leaned against his chair, slightly haughty but with every right to do so, oozing confidence.

"I recommend you talk to Genesis and that is all," Lazard said. "I will contact you with more details soon."

He was glad that this didn't end in him being nothing more than a bloody smear against the wall. He was anxious to phone Tseng and tell him of the plans.

Sephiroth simply nodded and got up, leaving the room without saluting. Genesis was still occupying his apartment when he came back. There was no way Sephiroth would go to the office today.

Grabbing a beer Sephiroth sat down on his sofa and took a big sip, before announcing to the redhead, "Get ready for a public announcement."

"I need to make myself pretty first," Genesis said. "So, we have to stop by my place and then be fashionably late like any respectable gay man." He said as he bounced off the chair and flopped down beside Sephiroth. "And then, you can bring me back here, and we can mess up the sheets again."

"You have 5 minutes." Sephiroth remained unimpressed and started for the door. They would have to meet up with Lazard for specific instructions but they were probably prepared. Sephiroth reckoned the broadcast to be done within the next two hours.

He wanted to eat before that.

Genesis rolled his eyes. "You can't rush art, but I can make myself somewhat presentable. Don't want to make everyone jealous of me."

Sephiroth didn't even bother to snort a disinterested "Whatever". They made it down the corridor to Angeal and Genesis' apartment and the General really wished Angeal wasn't there. Some merciful gods must have heard him, because the apartment was empty, save for a little note sitting on the kitchen table.

Sephiroth picked it up, read it and put it back onto the table. At least he didn't have to see the man for a while now. Though Angeal certainly didn't deserve screwing the puppy on a white, sandy beach while Sephiroth had to deal with an exuberant, flamboyant diva.

Genesis looked over Sephiroth's shoulder at the note. "Wow. I didn't know Angeal had a spontaneous bone in his body."

He smirked and slapped Sephiroth's ass before heading to the bedroom. "But you would know all about that, wouldn't you."

Sephiroth froze in place, his pupils constricting to paper thin slits, his jaw clenching. He didn't say anything though. If he did it would only get Genesis started!

So he simply sat down on the kitchen table, his expression a stoic mask and bore whatever atrocity Genesis would throw at him.

He already hated this relationship thing.

Genesis emerged five minutes later wearing a very snug pair of leather pants, knee high black leather boots, a shirt that was a deep red that matched his hair and hugged his chest and worked well under his armour. He noticed that Sephiroth was still looking a little peeved.

He walked up to him and put his hand on his cheek. "I won't bring it up again," Genesis said and kissed his cheek. "You shouldn't let it bother you. That just means that I can bring a hunk of man meat into my bed when I get drunk and then we will be even, is all."

It was hard to tell whether Genesis wanted to actually placate or aggravate him even more.

"Do that. See what happens," Sephiroth replied expressionlessly, inspecting his fingernails with little interest. He'd always wanted to try and actually impale someone on Masamune, watching them gliding down the blade while listening to their death rattle.

Genesis smirked. "You are a jealous fiend, you. No one can replace your cock." Genesis said and rolled his shoulders. "So, should we phone Angeal and tease him about falling to the whims of his puppy so quickly or what?"

"No." The very last thing Sephiroth wanted to do was talking to Angeal. He was glad that the man was miles and miles away, even though Angeal still didn't deserve screwing the puppy on a white, wide beach after the atrocities he had performed on Sephiroth. He hadn't thought it possible but somehow he now wished that Lazard would hurry up and call them to the conference, lest Genesis got more opportunities to twist the knife in his bleeding wounds.

"Why don't we plan our own little vacation then," Genesis said as he wrapped his arms around Sephiroth. The man was rather tense. "You do need to relax. We can go to the Saucer or just a weekend trip to Kalm. Rent a nice hotel room and you can fuck me until I don't know my own name."

"Vacation." The word sounded and felt foreign to Sephiroth. He had never taken a vacation before and he hadn't considered doing so. That was mainly because he was a workaholic and his workload never lightened, but it was also because he didn't know what to do with a vacation. Icicle had been boring and that was what he thought a vacation to be (and that had actually been a 'mission').

"I can fuck you here, there is no need to go somewhere else," he frowned, sceptical.

"Well, yeah," Genesis purred, "But it is so much nicer when you can do it when it's in a room that you don't have to pay for the repairs." He ran his hand up Sephiroth's chest. "Don't have to worry about the phone ringing. Don't have to worry about a press conference. Don't have to worry about who is next to you in bed and if room service can bring up some more salad dressing." Sephiroth was just so repressed at times. He let his hand drop down to the man's pants. Genesis knew that they shouldn't be fooling around right now, but he couldn't resist teasing him a little more. "It can be like a honeymoon."

At the word "honeymoon" Sephiroth actually bristled. "You need to rethink your sales strategy," he snorted. That bit at the end was really anticlimactic, even more so as the first part sounded... interesting.

"I'll see what I can do."

"You are so easy to upset," Genesis said as he rolled his eyes at him. "Let's raid Angeal's beer supply and think of ways to piss off Lazard at the press conference." He let go of Sephiroth and went to the fridge and smiled as he pulled out a six pack. "We should save the public drunk display until after ... if you are up for that."

Leaning his head against his knuckles, the General lazily blinked. On the one hand it irked him to annoy and distress Lazard with another 'inappropriate' public display. But then it was probably more trouble than it was worth it. Besides, after last night, Sephiroth had sworn to steer clear of being drunk again. He still felt the aftermath of his hangover.

"I prefer to stay here," he finally said. The starved press would pester them enough the next couple days, and really, Sephiroth wanted nothing more than to have some tiny bit of privacy tonight.

"We should wait for his phone call then and do something boring. Why don't we watch a movie or something to keep us occupied. We can snuggle on the couch together like an old married couple," Genesis said as he bounced into the living room to see a box that was on the table. He didn't remember that movie before. It must have been something that Angeal had bought to watch with Zack. He didn't bother looking at the title as he went to put it into the player.

"Grab a blanket, Seph and get ready for snugglefest!" Genesis called.

Rolling his eyes Sephiroth grabbed one of the beers and made himself comfortable on the couch, putting his feet on the table. He didn't grab a blanket and he gave Genesis a scowl that ordered him to stay away and made clear that there would be no 'snuggling'. They somehow had to fill in the void until the press conference and watching a stupid movie was ten times better than having to listen to Genesis' endless rants.

Genesis threw the empty box onto the table and looked at Sephiroth who was scowling at him. He would get his snuggles whether the man liked it or not. He had been snuggling with Angeal ... even though he didn't realize who it was. Sephiroth tended to do a lot of things when he was sleeping or drunk. Genesis grabbed the blanket. "I don't know what video it is. Probably some silly thing that Zack made Angeal watch." He plopped himself onto the couch heavily beside Sephiroth, pushing against his side and quickly wrapping the blanket around him. Sephiroth would forget himself eventually and snuggle... Genesis hoped.

"It can't be worse than your video collection," Sephiroth snorted, remaining stiff against Genesis. "Nothing tops the agony that comes from being forced to watch a 34 hour screening of Loveless and having to listen to you commenting pseudo intellectual, witless drivel."

But things could always be worse and the next moment Sephiroth learned that lesson the hard way.

His eyes shifted over to the TV in a none too enthused manner, as he inwardly prepared for a boring two hours, sitting in on the couch (at least there was beer), fending off Genesis' blatant romantic ambitions with claws and teeth and trying to ignore the stupid love movie Genesis had sprung on him.

As it was, that movie was neither a love story nor something that Zack had picked for Angeal and himself.

The screen showed Sephiroth's bedroom in green hues and two figures who stumbled towards the bed, naked, soapy and very much drunk.

It was the surveillance video from last night.

Genesis raised his eyebrow at the insult at his video collection but was focused on the video, for a moment wondering what he was watching as everything about it seemed very familiar. It then clicked who and what he was seeing and a devilish smile crossed his face as Sephiroth tensed beside him.

Genesis wondered for a brief moment how it got into his apartment but that was quickly pushed out of his mind as he watched them go under the blanket. They snuggled together after some struggling. Genesis looked for the remote and got ready to fast forward it to the action. "Oh, this is a wonderful little present. Now I can see what happened between you two!"

"Turn that off," Sephiroth ordered quickly, trying to grab the remote. He did not wish to see that! And he wanted for Genesis to see this even less! Damn Turks, he'd give them hell!

"Nuh-uh!" Genesis said as he threw it across the room. "I want to see this. This is the next best thing to seeing it live. They do have good placement of the camera in your room though. Look at that angle. Oh... is that you pushing Angeal off? Angeal gets really clingy when he is drunk. Is there sound? Oh, I wish there was sound. I bet you two were cute with drunken trash talk."

Sephiroth growled as he tried to get up and leap after the remote, but Genesis pressed him down with all his weight.

The screen unmercifully kept showing him the shameful events of last night in brutal clarity, but he didn't look.

"Get off me!"

"That doesn't sound like what you were telling Angeal," Genesis said as he kept one eye on the TV. The blankets were quickly tossed aside as they wrestled clumsily and Angeal grabbed at Sephiroth's hair. He watched at how gracefully Sephiroth arched and how his mouth opened. It was a work of fucking art, to see him like that. "Oh, fuck. Look at that." This was going to get him really hot and bothered in no time and his pants were already getting tight. "Next time we have sex, we are going to tape it or ask for the video. Fuck damn, I want to see how I look when we are fucking. I bet it's hot."

"Don't look!" Sephiroth hissed, trying to push his hand over Genesis' eyes to deter him from watching this... stuff! Now he was a man who had seen a lot; he'd gone through hell and back, had looked death in the eye and reeked its stinking breath, he had endured torture and agony that very few living creatures had to experience. For his ridiculously young age he had enormous experience in many fields.

But nothing could have prepared him for this.

"Appreciate that you are a work of fucking art Sephiroth. Fuck man. Holy damn," Genesis said as he fought through Sephiroth's arms to see the images on the screen as Angeal was using a technique he knew well to subdue Sephiroth, with his hand in his hair, his mouth whispering nothing's in his ear with deep grumbles and his other hand rubbing at his hip. "This is grade A porn and you should really enjoy it more than you do. You, rush, rush, rush. It isn't about how quickly you can get off all the time. Sometimes it is about how you play the game and whoo, damn. Did he just spank you?" Genesis really wished Sephiroth would stop fighting him and let him watch. Not that he minded the manhandling and all but he wanted to see this.

"I don't want to know, stop telling me!" Sephiroth growled, finally managing to wriggle out of Genesis' grip. Before he could get up to turn the TV off, his eyes grazed the screen and he paused. The scene displayed showed himself, on the bed with Angeal, the latter man's hand deeply buried in his hair. Sephiroth was scowling and struggling, probably hissing creative death threads. But Angeal appeared strangely calm and then he leaned over and whispered something inaudible into Sephiroth's ears.

The General on the couch narrowed his eyes as he saw himself listen and relax, as whatever Angeal had muttered must have convinced him to let the other man take the lead.

"See," Genesis said as he ran a hand down Sephiroth's back and remained silent, his eyes frantically turning from the scene on the screen and the tense look on Sephiroth's face. Sephiroth turned his head on the screen and bared his neck, allowing Angeal to kiss and bite the skin there where he couldn't see what else Angeal's hands were doing but it looked absolutely wonderful. "Look at that. Have you ever really looked at how you look? How you move? No matter what you do you are the best and can make any man jealous. Look at how clumsy Angeal looks next to you. He still moves with grace but you are perfection. Hell, even I can admit that."

Genesis kept stroking his back and wished he could stroke his hard-on.

He was going to make sure this video stayed around and he found the others for next time Sephiroth was on mission.

Sephiroth's lids drooped as Genesis continued to scratch his nails over his spine. The action on screen had become less clumsy and more sensual, though still somewhat passionate. Sephiroth couldn't remember any of it, he felt disconnected to it and that was probably why he could watch the whole procedure with detachment. Though he was arrogant he wasn't narcissistic, but he had to admit that Genesis was somewhat right. That made him wonder how sex between himself and the redheaded SOLDIER looked like...

Genesis was enthralled. The image of Sephiroth allowing himself to bottom for anyone was amazing and seeing how he was still so strong through the whole thing and how caring - even as drunk as they were - Angeal was in making sure everything went right. Well, other than Angeal's tendency to pull Sephiroth's hair. It made him have the urge to reach up and stroke Sephiroth's hair for that piece of indignity that was done to him. He leaned his head on his shoulder. "Is it okay to call you my boyfriend after the press conference? I know that I was teasing but ... I really would like that."

Massaging his temple, Sephiroth relaxed back in his seat. Fortunately there was no tone to the video, just a succession of green images. It wasn't that bad and at least he kind of seemed as if he had enjoyed himself.

"I have no illusions that you would actually refrain from that if I said no," he dismissed wryly.

"Well, yeah," Genesis said as he leaned into Sephiroth, "but it would be nicer if you didn't grind your teeth or roll your eyes when I did. Then it would be nicer." The images on the screen were getting him really worked up as they were starting to settle down now, and almost chuckled as Angeal fell out of the bed to get a towel to clean them up and Sephiroth looked dazed as he was trying to figure out if he should move or not. It was an adorable image.

"No," the General replied with an air of finality. "It is bad enough that I have to publically announce that we're in a monogamous relationship." Whenever he said the last two words he felt like shivering, as if he had bitten into something disgusting.

Genesis pressed his lips together. "Fine. But I hold no responsibility for my action when the Tramper Troope comes to town. Have you seen the actor that plays the Hero in that? His ass is almost as good as mine and I know he would offer it to me in a second." Genesis said as he rubbed Sephiroth's thigh. "I have a video that I took of his last play. I did kind of focus on his ass quite a bit. Want to watch that now that it seems Angeal is done with you in this one and you are just snuggling."

Snuggling peacefully together.

That got him jealous and caused a twinge in his chest. There wasn't any arguing or pushing out of the bed, they just seemed to fall together in drunken bliss and THAT wasn't fair.

"Feel free. I'll do him first and let you know how it was," Sephiroth retorted coolly. He had no idea who the Tramper Troope was and he didn't _want _to know. But if Genesis wanted to get bitchy he could have that.

Genesis glared at the screen and saw Angeal shift, his large arm going around Sephiroth and Sephiroth not fighting back. "I'll remember that," he muttered and stood to find the remote as he heard Sephiroth's phone ring. He ignored it as he went to shut off the TV. He would rather watch Sephiroth fuck someone than cuddle.

"Let's go. The conference's been set up."

They would meet with Lazard for instructions, because they had to control everything and they almost certainly had thought up some story to sell this official statement as something beneficial for ShinRa.

Genesis sighed. "Fine. Let's go." He stood beside Sephiroth straightening out his clothes as he did so and fluffing his hair. "Do I look pretty enough to stand at your side?"

"I'd let you know if you didn't."

Sephiroth finished his beer. Lazard would give them a briefing and prepare them for possible questions. There was just no way the man would take a chance of something 'inappropriate' to happen. This was a mess already, and ShinRa tried to make the best of it now. In a way it was amusing to see them struggle like this, but at this point Sephiroth didn't give a damn anymore.

They went downstairs to the conference room and Lazard was already there, looking at a few papers with a frown. He nervously pushed up his glasses. Tseng and a few other Turks were there too. From the next room Sephiroth could hear muttering and noises, indicating that the media had already arrived and were taking their seats.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun.

Boring old press confrence next. Le boring... if it were anyone but Sephiroth and Genesis!

Anyhoo... contest for cover ends... on the 13th. Free story from BMIK and myself for your lovely art work. *not a shameless plug for fanart... bwhahahaaha*

Whatever... enjoy this piece of crazy, because that is what it is. CRAZY!


	59. Chapter 59

**Unstable **

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Genesis and Tseng**: Soyna  
**Lazard, Reno and Sephiroth: **BMIK

* * *

Lazard cleared his throat as they entered. "Here are your prepared statements. These are how you will answer the questions. Read over these quickly and if you have any more questions, we shall answer them before you face the press." He looked over to Tseng who was busy talking on his phone and frowning at the moment. "We want this to be as smooth as possible."

He looked over to Genesis and handed him the paper. "Do not deviate from the statements if they ask you anything. No improvising. No LOVLESS quotes. Let's keep things simple and to the fact that you two are a couple and you are making it publicly known to ensure that people understand that you two are happy together and ShinRa tolerates all forms of relationships within its ranks. It does not matter as long as they can do their job. Let's keep a positive spin on this and keep talk about penis and sex escapades out of it."

He glared at Genesis. He really wanted the volatile red head to keep his mouth shut.

Taking the paper, Sephiroth briefly acquainted himself with the contents. It was blown up like a balloon, just as he had expected. There was a lot of blahblah about sexual identity, tolerance, ShinRa's open-mindedness and glorious understanding of modern times and the likes.

"I'll see that the message gets through," he said expressionlessly, putting the paper down.

Lazard sighed and nodded. "Good." He wanted this to go smoothly. _Something _had to go smoothly.

Tseng hung up his phone and looked at the SOLDIERS. "Everything is ready. Are you prepared with your statements?" He didn't like the look on Sephiroth's face. He was expecting more trouble from him. He didn't trust the SOLDIER, but he didn't trust any of them in that program.

He eyed Genesis who was busy fluffying his hair. If he hadn't seen the man in battle, he would have wondered how the hell that man even became a SOLDIER.

"If you will please stick to those statements. Stick to the answers for the questions on the sheets and do not deviate, it would be appreciated." Tseng said as he stepped aside to allow them to the presentation stage.

As soon as they stepped into the room the flashlights started and reporters got up to have a better view. Lazard took his place beside the stage, as did Tseng and some of the Turks secured the stage by keeping the media at bay.

It was hard enough to catch one of them, but both of them together was a sensation!

Unfazed Sephiroth stepped up and behind the lectern, putting down his papers. His eyes scanned the first few lines, then he looked up and waited till the crowd had settled and only the occasional clicking of a camera disturbed the silence.

In his professional, calm and collected voice General Sephiroth started, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I apologize for calling you here on such short notice. However, pressing matters occurred that need to be announced."

He paused, feeling the expectant gazes weighing on him, the recorders and cameras running, the reporters quickly scribbling down on their note pads. Behind Sephiroth loomed the larger-than-life brand of the company that owned him. Scanning the next few lines on the paper, his eyes then wandered languidly over the crowd as he continued,

"ShinRa company deems it absolutely vital and of utmost importance to inform you and the rest of the planet that I made a habit of fucking Genesis Rhapsodos and do not intent to stop that practice any time soon."

Again he paused, ignoring the stupid pamplet they had given him and that differed significantly from the statement he had just given, even though the gist of it was still the same.

In all his career he had never experienced a silence as shocked as this; like a giant tsunami wave it hovered over the room.

The General gave a lazy blink, his expression and professional attitude not wavering one bit.

"Any questions?"

And then the wave came crashing down.

Lazard refrained from face palming and sternly looked over at Sephiroth. There was nothing else he could do. Also, he was in a state of severe shock.

Tseng quick-wittedly moved his Turks in to control the crowd. He'd known it was better not to trust that guy!

Genesis looked like he was ready to bust a gut laughing.

Lazard wished that he could neuter them. It would make life easier. He rushed the stage and attempted dragging them off. He was too angry to talk about how he felt right then, so he just glared at them with all his might and hissed "Just... Just go back to your quarters and stay there. Don't you dare leave until I am done dealing with this catastrophe that you have created!"

At the hissed order Sephiroth lifted a brow. The crowd went crazy with taking pictures and shouting questions and the Turks had trouble keeping them at bay.

Sephiroth didn't give a shit about the tolerance story they had cooked up to glorify ShinRa. He simply preferred fucking men over women, that was that. He didn't have a 'gay identity' or felt responsible for a 'minority'.

He was just a deadly weapon ceasing to be a tool.

Stepping away from the podium he walked into the next room to get something to eat. It felt like ages since he last had eaten something solid.

Genesis was bouncing but had kept quiet until they had left. Then he burst. "You should have let me talk about your dick if you were going to do that! It was awesome. I think you turned Lazard's face purple enough to match his jacket. It was wonderful."

Sephiroth smirked at him as he helped himself to a sandwich that they had prepared on a table, together with water and some juice.

"I should have," he agreed easily, casually sitting down on a chair with his foot on a knee. The look on the man's face had been priceless, indeed. "Come here," he demanded, patting on his knee.

Genesis gleefully bounded over, bounced into his lap and wrapped his arms around him. "I think that was the most romantic thing you have done for me, you know." He tugged on Sephiroth's hair playfully. "You may or may not get a blow job for that." Genesis smirked gleefully as he wiggled on the man's knee.

The General's smirk widened, his lips touching Genesis' ear as he muttered, "Wouldn't you just love to have Lazard walk in on you with my cock in your mouth?"

A chill ran up Genesis' spine at those words and it wiped his brain clean. He had no issues with public displays of affection or blow jobs and the thought of that was divine. Also, knowing that there was a room full of reporters behind that door was a wonderful thought as well as one of them could sneak in and catch them and plaster those images around.

He could hear Lazard's voice trying to go through the information word map or whatever it was called to calm things down out there.

It was too bad the door opened and that sloppy dyed redheaded Turk walked in and slouched in the corner of the room after grabbing a bottle of water. Genesis glared at the Turk. "Do you mind?" he hissed. He wanted Sephiroth to talk dirty to him some more, but the man tended to get shy when he knew there was an audience.

"Not at all. Carry on," Reno replied with his mouth full of water, observing them, unfazed, and ignoring the glares. Tseng had sent him here to keep an eye on those two after Reno had annoyed him with his wide grin. Tseng was so goddamn tense and bitchy these days, it was time he got laid again! Maybe he should give Lazard a hint that Tseng had been a bad boy and needed it up his ass again, hard and ruthless...

His eyes coolly drifted over to Sephiroth, wondering if Genesis had found the tape already. If he had, would he still sit on that man's lap? The General looked back at him with slight annoyance, apparently not in the mood to do any more flirty stuff with his significant other. Served him right, Reno thought.

Genesis leaned his head against his shoulder and wrapped his arms around Sephiroth instead. "Stupid Turk," he whispered, knowing that the mood was ruined for the moment but he would take care of that later when they were forced to remained indoor, locked, trapped and not allowed to leave Sephiroth's apartment for an indeterminate time. "Do you think they will send us both to Icicle?" Genesis wondered out loud. "At least we can keep each other warm together if they send us there."

"Nah, they're not sending you to Icicle," Reno interrupted their dialogue. "The next party's in Wutai." And it was very questionable that they would come back from that 'mission'. ShinRa and Wutai were at the brink of a full-fledged war. "Till then you'll most likely be under house arrest. Lazard's pissed and so is Tseng."

"I like the sound of house arrest," Genesis said and then frowned. "Even tough we won't be able to go shopping, but I am sure I can think of plenty of other things for us to do while we are stuck inside since you feel so compelled to fuck me." He ran his hand down Sephiroth's chest and boldly cupped Sephiroth's impressive bulge and then whispered in his ear. "We can even make our own private home movies and I can wear that nurse outfit again."

He hated that pink thing, but he knew that it would make him happy. Sephiroth was not that complicated in the bedroom.

"Hm," Sephiroth hummed deeply, his eyes hooded. He liked that nurse dress. "There's the handcuffs too," he replied, low enough for Reno to not hear it. Since Genesis' ear was so close to his mouth and was practically begging for it, Sephiroth captured it between his teeth and pulled at it, not ungently. He was getting bored waiting when there were so many other things he could do, and Genesis kept wriggling with his ass...

Genesis was getting rather excited. After the video and now this treatment, he was rather anxious to get back to Sephiroth's apartment and get naked. He was about to start working on the button of his pants, not caring about the Turk in the room.

The door burst open, though, and a very pissed off Lazard stomped into the room with Tseng after him. Cameras and other voices were yelling behind them as obviously they were not keeping to their message map all that well.

"I don't want to see or hear from you two for a week!" Lazard yelled and pointed at them. His face was indeed as purple as his suit. Tseng's face looked as hard as stone and his hand rested on Lazard's shoulder.

Genesis could see that Lazard was shaking with anger. They must have pushed him a little too far. Not that he minded not talking to him for a week, being trapped in Sephiroth's bedroom. It really wasn't that much of a punishment.

"The feeling is mutual," Sephiroth replied coolly, pushing Genesis off his lap. Lazard looked as if he was about to strangle him, but Tseng held him back. After all, Lazard was not easily replaced, and a bloodbath here with the media in the next room would not be beneficial for ShinRa... Sephiroth had to admire the head Turk a bit for keeping his stoical expression.

"Let's go," he said to Genesis, leaving the room.

Lazard refrained from screaming as Tseng kept his hand on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and counted to ten and didn't realize it was out loud until he opened them and saw Reno looking at him with a huge grin.

"I'll go shoo the press then," Reno said and left to the room where people were still yelling question and going over wide speculation that would end up in the tabloids and fan clubs.

Tseng pressed close to his back. "You need to calm down. Let's go get some tea before you do anything more rash," he said. Lazard was about to blow a blood vessel in his forehead from the look of it. He put his other hand on his hip to control the man and felt the tension in his whole body. "Just for an hour or two before we deal with more of this back lash of Sephiroth's actions."

Lazard wanted to scream that he didn't want any tea. He wanted to beat Sephiroth into a bloody pulp for messing this up so much! The issue had been delicate to begin with and Lazard had wrecked his brain to make the most out of it, and then those brats just blew it!

Why was he doing this? No one appreciated his efforts, they were just laughing at him and here he put his life into that stupid job!

"I don't get it," he hissed, feeling a strong desire to curl up somewhere and cry. "What did I do wrong?"

Tseng started to push Lazard out of the room. "It is nothing that you did," Tseng soothed. "Sephiroth is going through a late teenage rebellion phase and you are his father figure." He kept a hand on Lazard as they walked. The blond was shaking. He may need a sedative if Tseng couldn't get him to calm down.

Looking to Tseng Lazard frowned. If the man put it like that, it didn't sound that much like a personal vendetta Sephiroth had to bring him down. It sounded like a stubborn, immature brat tying to get a rise out of him. "How am I supposed to handle him? I did everything, I threatened him, I had him grounded, I tried to reason with him... He may be behaving like a child, but he is not a child and his actions can do serious harm!"

They entered his office. Lazard waved the upset secretary away that tried to tell him that the management of ShinRa, including his father were looking for him and demanded his presence in one of the conference rooms for an emergency meeting. Of course they had seen the live broadcast. Tired, Lazard fell down on his chair and covered his eyes, jaws clenched. He still refused to cry.

"Let him face the consequences," Tseng said as he moved behind the chair and put his hand on Lazard's shoulders. He started to slowly massage them. The Director was way beyond tense. "Quit protecting him from his actions. Give him a taste of the consequences. Maybe you should have him talk to the President instead of being the middle man. No one likes talking with him."

Lazard thought about that for a while, remaining silent and gradually relaxing under Tseng's ministrations. It felt so good to have him here by his side, listening and offering advice and support. It made the burden easier to bear.

"You are probably right," he finally sighed. "But I wonder if there is any way to get him under control. There is not much we can threaten him with. Or offer him, apparently."

"He seems to cherish his privacy. Maybe offering him some true privacy would be a good bone to throw to him," Tseng said as he kept his hands moving as Lazard started to relax. He leaned forward and moved a hand to brush his blond hair off his forehead. He couldn't help but lean down and found his lips pressing against Lazard's forehead briefly. Tseng quickly corrected himself and went back to massaging. "We can offer him that for behaviourly bonuses."

Lazard's eyes widened a fraction at the unexpected display of tenderness he received, but it was very much appreciated. His stomach flipped a bit and now he couldn't be bothered to worry about Sephiroth and his antics anylonger. "I will do that. Thank you," the Director said with a smile and sighed, closing his eyes as Tseng kept kneading his shoulders. "You are good. Is that part of a Turk's standard training?"

Tseng rolled his eyes. "My hands are talented for more than just killing, as you already know," he said as he continued to massage him, glad to see Lazard calm under his touch. "There are more ways to get people to talk than torture." He didn't want to sound too sappy or weak.

"Do you want some tea or something stronger?"

"I think I need something stronger," Lazard said, but he didn't want for Tseng to leave... though eventually he would have to. With a tiny smile he turned back to the handsome man, adding, "And I know how good you are with your hands..."

Tseng moved a hand down to Lazard's chest and back up in more sensual motions. "You will need to relax before you deal with the President," Tseng said as he pressed his mouth against the man's ear. "I will show you tonight, if you have the time, what other things I can do with my hands."

"I'd very much like that," Lazard breathed, feeling his nipples perk up and rub against the soft fabric of his suit. He almost moaned.

This time Tseng didn't desperately try to dominate him, and that was a very nice change of pace. Actually, this was an invitation, and Lazard took it all too gladly.

"I think we should relocate to my private quarters though. It is only a matter of time until someone bursts in here."

Tseng couldn't agree more. He didn't want to have another episode like when Genesis walked in on them. That was more than enough to recover from. "That would be an acceptable arrangement. Are there any calls we should make before we retire?" He asked as he continued to move his hands and brushed his thumbs against the back of the blond's neck. Lazard was already putty in his hands but there was still work to do... even if the work was all Sephiroth's fault.

"No. I will tell my secretary to take care of everything. I will not be available until tomorrow morning." Having said that, Lazard put his instructions through the intercom and then slowly stood to guide Tseng to his quarters. It was a lot less fancy than what one might have expected from the Director of SOLDIER, but it was comfortable and cozy. Lazard hated the sterile surroundings at his office, he didn't need that at his home.

"Please take off your shoes," he asked, as he walked over the thick carpet into the living room with only his socks on. "Would you like a drink, too?"

One glass was filled with whiskey already, but maybe Tseng wanted something else.

Tseng shook his head as he moved in front of Lazard and took the blond's head in his hands. He quickly kissed him, slow and calming as he leaned into him. "I have everything I want here." The words came out meaning more than he meant but it was too late to change that. So Tseng started to work on Lazard's jacket and cravat. "Let's get you undressed and relaxed, shall we."

"A-all right." Lazard suddenly felt very weak in the knees. Tseng's kiss and words made his head spin and he didn't resist as Tseng undressed him. "What's your plan?" he asked though, his hooded eyes roaming Tseng's lean body.

"If I told you," Tseng said as he tossed the horrid tie over his shoulder, "It wouldn't be much of a surprise, would it." Tseng didn't understand why Lazard always hid his throat. It was a wonderful, long throat and he did like to kiss it. "You are just going to relax now and not worry about anything." Tseng had his hands under his shirt and he pressed his lips against the blond's again. "Let's get into the bedroom."

Lazard was a bit wary when he heard about a surprise, especially since it was coming from Tseng. But at the moment he felt in good hands. Tseng had changed significantly and he would just have to trust him.

"Here, the bedroom's here," he muttered, grabbing Tseng by his jacket and dragging him next door towards the huge bed.

Tseng chuckled at the look on his face. "It will be a good surprise, I promise," Tseng said and was pleased to see the comfortable room. He lead Lazard to his bed, as his shirt was removed, and started to work on his pants. "I want you to lie down on your stomach and I want you to put your arms at your side. Do you have any massage oils or baby oil that I can use?"

Lazard's pants fell to the floor as he finished speaking.

"In the top drawer," the Director managed to say, feeling his heartbeat speed up. Already he was sporting a very solid erection, and knowing Tseng's hands were so close to it, his whole body so easily to reach and touch... But Lazard did as Tseng had told him and lay down on the bed face down, waiting for what was to come.

"Calm down. We are going to get you relaxed first," Tseng said as he eyed the man's erection. Even though he loved how it looked so erect and hard already he first needed to remove the tension from Lazard's shoulders and back and that was evident as well. Tseng removed his jacket and shirt as he went to the drawer and pulled out a bottle of baby oil. Mineral spirits were good for the skin and he liked how smoothly they moved under his fingers. Especially on such warm and willing skin.

The Head Turk made quick work of his pants, not wanting to get oil on them as he looked at the long lean body spread on the dark sheets. He put some oil on his hands and then crawled on the bed, placing them on Lazard's shoulders first. He hoped he could hear the Director moan as soon as he got the knots out of his muscles.

"Ah!" Lazard cried out and bucked up a bit as Tseng began to work on a particularly tight and vicious knot. It hurt at first, but as soon as it loosened it was a wonderful feeling. He just needed to stop thinking about the fact that Tseng was naked and that he was on top of him...

Tseng kept working. Lazard had a lot of pent up knots and frustration in his body and Tseng understood his need for dominance all of a sudden. He moved his hands in a well trained manner that paid attention to how Lazard was reacting, moving to his arms and massaging the muscles there. Tseng was going to need more than one session to get Lazard to relax completely but he would do what he could as he put more oil in his hands and kept going.

"You really do need to relax more often," Tseng said as he found a knot in his upper arm and worked it with his thumb. He leaned over and allowed his lips to kiss the back of the blond's neck. "I don't mind offering my services for physical therapy."

"You are doing much more than physical therapy for me," Lazard sighed, his eyes closed. For the first time in a long while his back didn't hurt anymore and he felt utterly relaxed. His muscles felt smooth and soft and warm. Tseng's lips where he had kissed him left a tingling imprint. "And I wished my SOLDIERs would agree with you and cause me less grief. How do you manage to keep the Turks in check? You can't kill them each time someone steps out of line... can you?" He cracked an eye open and looked up at Tseng, whose long black hair had slipped over a naked shoulder. Gaia, he was so beautiful.

Tseng chuckled. "I'm afraid not even you can order me to kill them, as much as it would be nice to get rid of the problem by killing them. I would have done that to Reno years ago if he wasn't so good at his job."

He sat up and let his hands run down Lazard's back to finally rest on his buttocks. He leaned over and kissed between his shoulder blades. "I'll do your legs now," Tseng said as he moved further down and started oil up Lazard's lean legs and nestled himself between them as he worked the oil into the nearly hairless legs.

Lazard couldn't repress the soft moan as Tseng's hands stroked over his thighs. He was rock hard again, his erection digging into the soft mattress, lying flatly sandwiched between the sheets and his belly. He wished Tseng would do _him_!

"Reno seemed to have fun at the press conference. At least one person did..."

Tseng rolled his eyes as he put more oil on his hands and worked up the thighs, seeing Lazard's reaction to working on his legs like this. He spread them wider so he could see his full balls and the fact that he was quite hard for him. It was certainly good for Tseng's ego knowing that his hand was enough to do that. "Reno is easily amused," Tseng said and quickly stroked the blond's ass before going all the way down to his calves and feet. He put more oil on there and looked at Lazard for his reaction. "There is a reason I keep him in the video room lately. He has been annoying me non-stop and I think he has been doing it on purpose." He dug his fingers into the blond's feet. He had never paid attention to his feet before and noticed that he very nice and well kept feet.

Tseng bent Lazard's knee and kissed one of his toes.

Very nice feet.

Flinching, Lazard drew in a sharp breath and squeaked a bit. "D-don't, that tickles!" He tried to wriggle his foot away but Tseng held it firmly.

Those hands on his ass were driving Lazard crazy and he couldn't help but gyrate his pelvis slightly to get some friction on his cock.

"I see," he moaned, again trying to pull away.

Tseng kissed the foot again before running his hands up the legs again. He could see how impatient Lazard was and he was getting a little anxious as well as he moved his hands up as well to round ass cheeks, massaging and stretching the globes of muscles and making sure that they were was well oiled.

"Relaxed?" he asked as he saw how Lazard was starting to twist his hips.

"Very much. Well, there is one part of me that is still pretty stiff but I'll refrain from making a lame joke about you massaging it," the Director said. He finally took off his glasses, as they were not very comfortable to lie on and put them on the night stand. He hated not seeing what was going on, but Tseng had proven to be trustworthy, so he didn't need them anymore. He just needed Tseng now.

Tseng chuckled. "Well, we'll take care of all that now," he said as he put more oil on his fingers and moved them to find the small wrinkled hole between the muscular globes and started to rub it. "Lift your hips up."

Lazard obeyed and he reached his other well oiled hand between his legs and stroked the hard muscle with a few strokes. He concentrated on penetrating Lazard and hoping that he wouldn't turn things around on him suddenly. He seemed content being in this situation so Tseng was quite happy with that. He removed his hand from his cock and rested it on his hip. "I've been wanting you for so long," he whispered as he pushed harder inside of the blond, trying hard not to be impatient.

"You have me now," Lazard replied shakily, his bottom moving by itself in sync with Tseng pushing and pulling his fingers deep inside him. It felt heavenly, and it was almost unbearable when the man found that part inside Lazard that made him arch up and moan loudly.

"P-please! Tseng!"

Tseng took a deep breath and removed his fingers. "Roll over," he said. He wanted to see Lazard when he fucked him. He wanted to see him and he couldn't see him when he was sitting there with his face in the pillow like that. "I want to see you."

Lazard willingly rolled onto his back, delighted that Tseng wanted to look into his eyes while they were sleeping together. He stretched a bit, spreading his legs to welcome Tseng inbetween and reached out to the man. His fingers pulled gently through the long tresses. "Still as demanding as ever, aren't you?" he smiled, sitting up a bit to kiss the Turk's lips.

"You wouldn't want it any other way," Tseng said after they kissed. He positioned himself, allowing Lazard to wrap his legs around his waist. He grabbed his cock and got in position to enter the blond. Tseng used his other hand to keep his hand on Lazard's hip and hold him firm. The Director's long lean body was a sight to behold and Tseng wanted nothing more than to have the man.

He slowly eased himself in and groaned as he did. It was so wonderful, tight and more than he could have wished for. Damn blonds always drew him in like this and this seemed to be a little more ...

He gasped as he was fully inside of him and looked down at Lazard who looked wonderfully frantic.

"Are you going to move?" Lazard demanded, his cheeks flushed pink. It had been a while since he was entered and consequently it hurt a bit and was uncomfortable. But he wanted more of Tseng, he wanted all of him, inside and moving, making him feel that they were one. Tseng's cock already felt wonderful inside of him and he clenched his cheeks around the man, sneaking an arm around his neck.

Tseng nodded as he started to move with slow and gentle thrusts, their lips crashing together in a hungry kiss. He moved the hand that was on Lazard's hip to the organ that was between them and started to fist his cock with much slower and gentler motions than his hip thrusts. He wasn't going to rush it but his body was demanding that he pump harder and fast. This was not a battle of dominance right now. They could save that for later. This was to ensure that Lazard was happy, relaxed and didn't have to think about crazy SOLDIERs for a moment or two.

It was a huge bonus that Tseng was getting to fuck him for a change.

"Ah, that is wonderful," Lazard moaned, his head, neck and shoulders forming a graceful bow as he arched up into Tseng's thrusts. The man's cock fit him perfectly, gliding inside and out of him like a sword out of a sheet. Their skin and flesh slapped against each other, making Lazard dizzy as little jolts of intense pleasure started to rush through his whole body. The hairs on his neck rose and his toes curled as Tseng kept hitting that spot and made him moan and gasp again.

Tseng started to pump faster, adjusting himself on the bed so that the angle was sharper. He had to move away from kissing Lazard but he reached down to encourage Lazard to lift his body upwards. "Lazard," he groaned. This was getting rather intense and hard for him to control himself. Tseng kept his hand on the blond's cock and stroked him harder and faster.

"Ah, Tse-eng, ha-harder!" Lazard was close to sobbing now. He had his eyes closed, amplifying the intensity of the experience. He was about to explode into ecstasy, his body bucking wildly on its own to meet Tseng's sharp and fast stabs. "I'm close," he moaned, forcing his eyes open to look at the man who was making him feel so good.

Tseng obliged and pushed harder into the man and pumped faster. The Director's cries made the tension build in his belly but he was going to hold off until Lazard came first. "Come for me Lazard. I want to see you covered in your own come." He panted as he gave him an extra hard thrust and stared into his bright blue eyes.

At the last push Lazard's eyes rolled back in his head and he came with a long, raspy cry. His head fell back as white come spurted onto his belly and mingled with the massage oil. Never before had he felt such an intense orgasm like this one; Tseng being inside him and all around him made his head swim and his senses were on overload.

"Come inside me," he pleaded, struggling for the words in his pleasure-induced brain. "Fill me with your cum. I want it, I need it!"

Tseng didn't need to be told. "Fuck," he groaned and the orgasm hit him in an intense wave that took over him as he pushed deeply inside of Lazard, his vision blurring as the pleasure washed over him.

It took him a moment to recover and stop panting as he looked down at Lazard and he realized that they needed a shower. Tseng leaned down over Lazard's body and kissed him. He dragged the kiss out for a minute or two, while he softened inside of him and blood stopped rushing to his ears.

"Feel better now?" he asked.

"Very much. Thank you." Lazard smiled against his lover's lips, capturing them again to remember their taste. Since their love making had been so intense he didn't feel much like moving but just lying here, being held and then falling asleep in the man's arms. Now this was why he liked being in the position he was in. It had its rewards, after all.

* * *

WELP, here is the chapter.

And we have a winner. TsukiNoKishi from Deviant art. You can ask BMIK and I for a story, either a co-olab or one of each. Just send me a note here or on DA and We will gladly write you something...

If the picture is not there, it will show up soon as I have placed it in the cover for this story.

ENJOY! I know there is a few out there that like a little Lazard and Tseng. I personally, like anything with Tseng, but I digress.


	60. Chapter 60

**Unstable **

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Rufus**: Soyna  
**Kunsel: **BMIK

* * *

Rufus slammed the phone down. Tseng wasn't answering his phone and he was having to deal with his father about the disastrous press conference that his brother just put on with his prized SOLDIERs. He did not like how close Tseng stood next to Lazard. He did not like how Lazard looked at Tseng. He didn't like any of this situation and he didn't know what was going on.

It just wasn't right that he didn't know what was going on.

He was the Gaia damned Vice President and why wasn't he told anything that was going on!

Dark Nation gave a small yip as she seemed to sense his agitation. Her tentacle swished gently as she made her way over to him. "If I knew who I can get you to attack, I would let you tear them to shreds. Next time you see Lazard, you tear apart his ankles."

"Sir?" SOLDIER Second Class Kunsel stood by the door, perfectly expressionless. "You asked to see me, sir. Here I am."

The vice president seemed out of it; he was fidgety and had that slightly crazy look about him that indicated that he was about to throw a fit. Kunsel knew all about that, and he also knew what put the vice president on edge. Kunsel was the unauthorized ears and eyes of ShinRa, nothing that happened within the company escaped him and his side job as a dealer of information was what most likely had brought him here.

Rufus looked up sharply at the SOLDIER at the door. "I didn't ask for _you!" _He snapped as the SOLDIER still stood there. "I was looking for Tseng! Where the hell is he? What good are you to me!"

He was ready to sic Dark Nation on the man at his door. He was not in the mood for games.

"He's busy, so stop being a brat and shut the fuck up," Kunsel replied coolly, stepping into the room and closing the door with a small bang that was intended to make Rufus flinch. Really, that kid was insufferable, no wonder Tseng had fled the scene.

But... with a little bit of taming Kunsel could see the potential. Someone just had to subdue that rage and show the spoiled little boy his limits. And Kunsel fully intended to do that.

His frosty gaze fell onto that pet of Rufus', but he remained unimpressed. "Now. What is it that you want?"

Rufus stood up, angry as hell at being snapped at by a mere SOLDIER. "What could you possibly offer me?" He gave a hand signal to Dark Nation and she started to growl and got in attack position. "You are just a SOLDIER. What could you know about what is going on?"

He wanted _Tseng_ to tell him what was going on and now. Who was this guy to tell him to shut up? He did not like being talked down to.

"For one: a good spanking seems in order." With a lifted brow Kunsel stepped towards the desk, ignoring the beast for now. Then he got down to business. He knew that there was very little Rufus desired and didn't get. But he did have a weak point, and Kunsel would make use of his Achilles' heel.

"And I have the information you want about Tseng. No one knows better what's going on in that complicated, pretty head of his. And you want to know too, don't you, Vice President?" He put both hands on the table and leaned forward, his breath chilling Rufus' pretty boy face.

Rufus was stunned at this... this... whatever confronting him. How dare he? How dare he confront him!? But he knew what was going on with Tseng. He swallowed as he couldn't see his eyes. "You know where he is?" he spoke in a lower tone and leaned back in the chair, trying to get his composure back. He needed to present a solid front. He was the Vice President, after all.

"I do. I know where he went, where he is and where he will go. But more importantly... I know how you will make him come to you."

Kunsel wasn't fooled by the front Rufus put up. The little blond was insecure already and he struggled with this conversation. Kunsel had hit the bull's eye. Deciding to be a bit bolder he reached out to grab the blonde's chin, forcing him to look up.

"Because that's what you want, isn't it, Rufus?"

Rufus pulled back from being touched by a meagre SOLIDER. "Where is he?" He pushed back his chair. He could feel himself shaking a bit at the treatment. What the hell did this guy know? How could he know anything and how the hell did he get into his office? "Tell me. Now."

Kunsel grabbed the brat's chin again, much harder this time and kept his scowling face firmly in place. "Ah, ah, ah. That's not how things work. As the vice president of this company you should know that you have to give something, before you get something." With his thumb he brushed over Rufus' upper lip, revealing pearly white teeth. "You have a price to pay. You're playing by my rules or you won't get shit. Understood?" He shook the boy's face a bit to make him realize who was in charge here.

Rufus gasped at the treatment. Dark Nation growled but he waved her down. As much as he wanted to let her go, that man had information.

"Who am I dealing with?" he gasped as he gained some of his composure back. He was not used to being manhandled by strangers. Tseng was the only one that treated him like this. "What do you know?"

"I'll tell you after you did something for me," Kunsel replied professionally. "You really want to know that, and that is what _I_ know. So..." he leaned in closer, deliberately smelling Rufus' odour, his lips touching the baby soft skin of the vice president's cheeks as they bushed against his them. With his free hand he slowly unbuttoned his pants. "...get down on your knees and suck my dick and I might tell you."

"I hardly thing so," Rufus said as he pushed his chair back, looking at the SOLDIER up and down. "Who are you to make such demands of me!?" He snapped his fingers and Dark Nation growled again. "How dare you think that I am a little whore." He was panting and he tried to keep his eyes off of the SOLDIER unbuttoning his pants. SOLIDERs had much different bodies than Turks. Tseng had a lean and well toned body with all his strength hidden behind his body. SOLDIERs were thick muscles of power and even though they was thick with muscles they were agile as well.

"How do I even know you have any information? You should be sucking my dick for the honour of giving me information," Rufus said and tried to control his breathing.

Kunsel smirked. "Fiery and bratty as ever, I see." Unfazed he pulled out his long, hard cock and gave it a lazy, sensual stroke from the root to the red tip, assuring that Rufus would see what he got. "Since I feel generous I'll share some with you for free. My sources are very reliable. For instance I know... that you like it up your ass, hard. Last time someone fucked you, Tseng that is, he bent you over this very table and he fucked you until your little boyish hips were green and blue with bruises. He made you come all over your damn paper work and you loved every second of it. There was cum all over and on you. It dripped down your legs..." Giving himself another long stroke, Kunsel let his words echo through the room, waiting for them to sink in. "And that's been a while. That's why you're on edge. You need it so very badly, your fuckhole is hot and twitching for cock. Am I right, VicePpresident?"

Rufus gasped and paled that that man had such information. It had been a long time since Tseng had been using him. Tseng was too busy doing something else or doing something else. "How... how?" He waved down Dark Nation and shooed her to the couch. She made a sound that resembled a grunt. "I'm not that needy," Rufus said,but his eyes were on Kunsel's cock and it was a very nice looking cock. It was bigger than Tseng's. Rufus realized that he hadn't seen anyone else's cock before. He had no one else to compare it to.

"I have other lovers."

"No, you don't," Kunsel said sweetly, invading Rufus' private space by stepping up to him and gripping his neck. "And yes, you are that needy. I'm sick of talking. Either get some or watch me leave." He put some pressure in his grip to force Rufus down. He wanted that mouth on his raging flesh, now.

"You'll tell me where Tseng is and what he is doing?" Rufus said as his hand reached up and gripped Kunsel's hips. He smelled so different from Tseng. Kunsel smelled manly and musky. His cock was leaking and smelled like sex. "If I suck you." He knew he was good at sucking cock, but he didn't know this guy despite how he knew what he was doing. "You will tell me everything."

"I'll tell you," Kunsel said. The confidence in Rufus' eyes had changed; it was different now. Not as haughty and arrogant anymore. Rufus was about to do this, to let his facade drop and Kunsel could tell that he wanted to. And not only to get the information. Rufus Shinra was damn horny, and the way he hungrily eyed Kunsel's cock made the man inwardly shiver. "Now, stop the blabbering and put your mouth to some more useful work."

Rufus scooted forward in his chair, licking his lips and looking up. Kunsel was still wearing his helmet and the blonde wanted to see his face but... he wanted to know what was going on with Tseng. He wanted his suspicions confirmed and if this was how he had to do it, so be it. Reno wasn't telling him anything. He was pretty sure that the redhead was avoiding him. Now he was getting black mailed for sexual favours. Rufus took a deep breath and took the tip of the man's cock in his mouth, sucking it gently. If he did this quickly and efficiently he would be able to find out quickly and get this over with.

"Good boy," Kunsel praised, pushing his cock against Rufus' lips to make him swallow more. He wanted to get the brat into it, he wanted to see the Vice President's cheeks flushed and his cock hard as he sucked him with fervor. He wanted Rufus to writhe with need, to rub himself through his pants because he couldn't take it anymore... and he would get him there.

His hand buried in blond hair and tore at it, because he wanted to see the brat cry.

Rufus squeezed his eyes shut as the cock was pushed further into his mouth. He grabbed at Kunsel's hips more as his hair was pulled. This guy was just as demanding as Tseng and he knew how to deal with that kind of situation and man. He swallowed the cock deeper, knowing that was what he wanted and how to disarm a dominating man. He tugged at the pants to bring his hips closer to him.

Kunsel really did smell so different from Tseng, who was always refined and smelling of linen. The SOLDIER smelled of leather and like a man that worked with more than paper and Rufus was surprised that it was turning him on.

"Take it all in. I heard you're an excellent cocksucker," Kunsel breathed. Having the second most powerful man on the planet give him a blow job was something else. It was simply mind blowing, and Rufus knew what he was doing, too. No wonder Tseng had fucked that mouth as often as he could! Well, now it was Kunsel's turn and that slick, warm tongue gliding over his throbbing cock was certainly worth the trouble.

Rufus breathed through his nose and took the cock deeper down his throat and sucked harder. He reached around and pressed one hand to feel the man's ass. If he was going to suck the man's dick he wanted to know if his ass was at least good. It felt like a good, round, firm ass. Rufus liked a nice round ass. He squeezed it as he took Kunsel's dick down his throat for a few swallows. He was a good cocksucker and he was going to get this guy off soon before he got too uncomfortable. Rufus was grateful for his baggy clothing... Rufus was also getting cocky, but Kunsel would have none of it.

Snatching Rufus' arm away from his ass, he bent it upwards to the point where it hurt, thus effectively thwarting the boy's attempts to gain some control. "I can't remember having allowed you to touch me," he said menacingly, tucking harder at Rufus' hair that the blond had to move his head back did he not want risk getting his hair torn off. "Now listen you little shit: you only move when I allow you to move, you only touch when I let you and right now the only thing that's touching me is your dirtly little mouth on my cock, understood?"

His grip on Rufus' arm tightened, making clear that he wasn't joking.

Rufus would have grunted if he could have. Unappreciative SOLDIER. Well, if he wanted his mouth to touch him he would show him what his mouth could do. His dirty little mouth could make Tseng moan and twist with pleasure, he could make a meager grunt in the army do the same. He twirled his tongue and used his teeth to graze along the sensitive and hot skin. Rufus was going to prove to him that he was not a tool to be used as easy as that.

"That's better. Put some effort into it." The petulant look Kunsel received was an unexpected turn-on. The loud sucking noises were pleasant to his ears, as was the sound of Rufus' breathing. He wanted to hear the boy moan. "How's it taste, my cock? You'd want that up your ass? Driving into you till you black out?" He pulled Rufus' head back for him to answer, the blonde's lips now red and saliva wet.

"The information was for me to suck you off, not fuck me," Rufus said. "I will use my little dirty mouth on you, but if you want my ass, you have to give me the information I want to know."

Rufus knew his face was red and he licked his lips to try to prevent the drool from dripping down his chin. "You are getting ahead of yourself. Are you new to this blackmail game?"

"Still being a bitch," Kunsel muttered, wondered how so much brattiness could be wrapped up into such a small person. Well, they had agreed on a blow job. For now.

"You first make sure I get off." He lifted a brow and pushed the brat's head back onto his cock. He'd punish Rufus for this later.

Rufus rolled his eyes and continued. Kunsel was talking all tough but he wasn't all that tough. He would deal with this jerk accordingly later but right now, he would get him off as quickly as possible and make it good.

He wanted to know where Tseng was.

Rufus concentrated on making sure he got off and quickly now. He reached forward and grabbed the firm balls and tickled them as he moved his head vigorously back and forth to ensure that the guy was getting the best blow job that he had ever gotten in his life.

Seeing that Rufus put some effort into it now, his mouth moving around Kunsel's cock sensually, his lips wrapping around the warm flesh tightly, the SOLDIER second class did him the favour of coming. Of course he didn't warn the boy put suddenly yanked Rufus' head forward, forcing him to deep-throat. Half his semen spilled into the brat's mouth before he pulled Rufus' head back by his hair and stroked himself off into the boy's face. There was no better sight than his wet cum hitting the Vice President's cheek and his chin.

"You gotta work on your technique," Kunsel observed as he tucked himself back into his pants, finally letting go of Rufus' blond tresses.

Rufus growled, "There is nothing wrong with MY technique. You just have horrid manners," he said as he went for a kleenex on the desk to wipe the spunk off his face. His scalp hurt where Kunsel had tugged it and it was pissing him off. This guy was a complete jerk.

"Now, tell me what you know about Tseng now. I got you off - and take off that damn helmet. I like talking to someone and seeing their eyes," Rufus said. He hoped he didn't wear that helmet when he did everything. That would be creepy.

"No." That was Kunsel's universal answer to every request Rufus had made in the last 10 seconds. "I'm not gonna tell you shit. I'm gonna walk out of here, and come back when I feel like it and then you will go down on your knees again or in whatever position I want you. And you know why? Because otherwise the video feed of you sucking off some Second in your office will go viral. You understand that, brat?"

"Quit calling me a brat!" Rufus snapped. He was nervous now. What the hell did this guy know? Who was he? He leaned back in his chair with more than the bad taste in his mouth. "Whatever. Just... just tell me what you know about Tseng already." He covered his eyes with his hand and looked away from the man. "And get me a glass of water. You eat a lot of salt."

"I'll see you around," the man simply said and then he turned to leave. Once Rufus was on a roll then he wouldn't stop for hours. Worrying would do him some good, then maybe next time he'd be more obedient. Kunsel had no intention of enlighting him about Tseng - that was his trump card, after all.

"No!" Rufus yelled. He snapped his fingers and Dark Nation stood in front of the SOLDIER and he pressed a button to lock the door. He licked his lips and cleared his throat as he sat back down after he realized he had jumped up. "We can work something out, I am sure," Rufus said. He really needed to know about Tseng and he couldn't let that man walk out after he let him fuck his face.

"Would you like a drink?" he said as he jumped up again and went to the bar. "I can offer you a beer, rye, whiskey... anything."

"No." Kunsel looked back at Rufus over his shoulder, annoyed. The boy was fidgety and desperate, his hands shaking as he poured himself a drink. Kunsel took pity on him. What a mess that boy was... "Tseng's spending a lot of time in a certain room recently. Number's 669. Look it up. Now let me out."

Rufus wanted more information but he doubted that he would get more without bending over on his desk. He took a big gulp of the drink. "Well, I suppose our deal is done then," he said and called back Dark Nation. He swore she rolled her eyes at him but moved back at his command. He unlocked the door with a press of the button. "I hope I don't have to deal with you again," he hissed at the man.

"Just in case you need a fuck, ask for Kunsel," the SOLDIER shrugged and finally left, wondering how long it would take Rufus to come begging for more.

Rufus shuddered and took another drink. "Kunsel, right. I'll remember that."

* * *

So... how many people are going to stop reading now? XD

Well, this is a sexy little interlude, because Rufus is feeling neglected with everything that is going on.

Did you see our cover. Awesome isn't it. Well, we are working on a Sephiroth and Reno story for the winner. Reno is such a trouble maker, but we already knew that!

Anyhoo... a day early update. You are all still welcome to stalk me on Tumblr for other reasons that to tell me to post the story!

LOVES! Send them!


	61. Chapter 61

**Unstable **

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Genesis**: Soyna  
**Sephiroth: **BMIK

* * *

Genesis was in his glory as Sephiroth had slung him over his shoulder and was carrying him back to his apartment. He did not object at all to being lifted and carried in this manner. On the contrary: the redhead had his hands on the General's ass as they walked, he had a great view and he got to play with his hair.

"You need to carry me like this more often. This is the best view ever," Genesis said as he kicked his feet.

Sephiroth simply rolled his eyes but let Genesis have some fun. After all, Sephiroth got to have all the fun at the press conference and for once he didn't feel like arguing.

He felt like fucking.

They went to Genesis' place, knowing that they would have it all to themselves (and because his own apartment still evoked unpleasant memories, beside it being dirty). Sephiroth dropped Genesis on his bed. "Where are the handcuffs?"

"At your place. You're going to have to use a belt again or find another use of my hands," Genesis said as he grabbed for Sephiroth and pulled him down on top of him. He gave him a kiss, not caring that he was not as receptive as he liked. Still it was more than a couple of days ago.

Grudgingly, Sephiroth let the kiss happen, but he did open his belt and retrieved it from his pants. Genesis was too fidgety; he wanted him bound to the bed. At least the kiss had Genesis distracted enough for Sephiroth to get the belt ready on the head board.

"So, what would you have told them about my dick?" he asked.

"I would have told them that it was the best and biggest dick in the whole wide world and it fits in my ass perfectly," Genesis said as he started to fight with his clothes. He wanted to be naked and he wanted Sephiroth's perfect dick. "I would have also told them that you have a little mole at the base, right beside your balls that you like have nibbled on."

"Hm, do I?" Sephiroth was busy pushing up Genesis' too tight shirt to reveal his navel, muscular belly and hard nipples. They perked up for him already, excited to be touched, but Sephiroth just rubbed them with his thumb briefly. He had to get Genesis out of his boots first. Why were there so many useless buckles?!

"I would have told them how it twitches when you come and how it feels wonderful either in my hand or inside of me. Either my mouth or my ass... Fuck, what is taking so long?" Genesis said as he looked down and rolled his eyes. For a man that wore a million buckles Sephiroth was sometimes clueless. Genesis reached down and started working on his boots himself. "I would also have said that it was mine and no one was allowed to touch it and I only share with friends." He kicked off one boot and went to work on the other.

After Genesis was done with getting rid of his boots Sephiroth grabbed his hands and tied him to the headboard with a few quick moves. Then he opened the blabbering man's pants and peeled them off his legs until Genesis was half naked, with his lower parts, long legs and erection bared to him.

"I think I saw a gag in that toy collection of yours."

"Don't you want me to tell you more about your dick?" Genesis said as he fought against his binds. "I can't tell you how wonderful you dick is if you gag me. Angeal is not around so I can scream to my heart's content. Not that it would matter. I would still scream when your dick hits that spot inside of me."

He wiggled on his sheets as he spread his legs. "Hey, would you tell the press about how wonderful my dick is or just tell them that my ass is great?"

While Genesis was immersed in his monologue Sephiroth rummaged through the man's drawer. Sadly, he found no gag, but a mint green silk scarf that he eyed with mild disgust, before he concentrated back on the bed.

Leaning over Genesis so that they were face to face, Sephiroth purred, "No. That would only encourage you to prove to ever single male in the city how 'great' your ass is. Now, be quiet."

He scrunched the scarf into a small ball and slipped it into Genesis' mouth.

Genesis tried to continue talking but of course, he could not. He glared at Sephiroth who seemed very smug that he had shut him up.

So he did the next best thing: using his legs to reach out and try to snag Sephiroth. "Mpfh." He meant to call him bastard but of course his word was muffled.

"Want to say something? No?" Sephiroth smirked, pleased with his work. This was much better. Not that he didn't appreciate Genesis screaming his name and doing some dirty talk - but not tonight. Tonight he just wanted a silent, extraordinary fuck. With his favourite redhead in handcuffs — well at least bound to the bed.

Catching the offensive leg in a firm grip Sephiroth held it in place and let his fingertips wander over the smooth skin, from the ankles down the calves, to the hollow of his knee and then his inner thighs. With Genesis not being able to talk and comment this experience would be much more intense, as he could only react with his body.

Genesis rolled his eyes and watched Sephiroth who seemed to be enjoying himself. He pulled on his restraints and wrapped his other leg around his waist to pull him close to him. Sephiroth seemed ... happy.

If it made him happy Genesis was going to let him do whatever he wanted but he was still pretending to put up a fight. Thus he made some more sounds as Sephiroth's fingers moved sensually up his leg.

"Get on your knees." Sephiroth let go of the leg, instead opening his own pants. He wanted to fuck Genesis from behind, to see his warm red face pressed against the mattress, his bottom stuck out and ready for Sephiroth to take it. As he got rid of his clothes, the General rummaged through the drawer for some lube, deciding on some neutral flavour.

Genesis shook his head. If he was going to be gagged and tied up, he was going to make Sephiroth work for his fuck. Not that he didn't want it or anything but it was just more enjoyable that way for him.

Surprisingly, Genesis never really thought he would be the type that would enjoy being handled like this but hot damn, he did. If he got bruised wrists and hips, he would be proud of them after this event. He knew it was kind of sick to think that way, but he didn't care. He liked it and it made him harder just thinking about it.

Genesis clamped his legs shut, which hurt a little with a very hard boner and full balls and waited to see Sephiroth's reaction.

Sephiroth growled in the back of his throat and grabbed Genesis harder. In all truth he hadn't expected anything less; if Genesis was so easy to comply it wouldn't have been half as fun. Narrowing his eyes he wrestled the struggling man down and pushed him over on his stomach. The bed underneath them creaked in protest, but didn't break.

"Open your legs and take it like the whore you are," Sephiroth hissed, forcing his knee in-between Genesis' clamped legs.

Genesis couldn't help but whimper as he was wrestled into position. He panted against the gag that was in his mouth and he tried to keep his legs shut against Sephiroth's advances but didn't really fight too hard. He had to make somewhat of a show. Sephiroth, despite his forceful touch, was being remarkably ... caring? Genesis wasn't sure that was right.

Shaking his head he decided that he was over thinking things or seeing something that wasn't there again. So the redhead concentrated on the hands that were on his hip and the knee that was forcing his legs to part.

"Are you trying to be difficult? You know that won't do you any good." Mercilessly, Sephiroth pushed Genesis' thighs against the mattress in opposite directions. His flat palm hit the redhead's exposed buttocks to make a point. There would be punishment if Genesis didn't comply. The sound of his hand hitting the firm flesh and leaving a red imprint was very satisfying.

Crying against his gag at the sharp slap, Genesis couldn't say that it didn't send thrills through his spine and make him want to beg, but he wasn't going to do that. Seeing a smug smile on the General's face, he decided that it was time to keep the game going. Keeping his legs spread apart, he arched his back and let out a low moan and pulled at the belts that held his hands as the stinging switched to a slow burn that was making his whole body shiver. He really wanted to yell at Sephiroth to hurry up and fucking touch him, fuck him and take him ... or spank him again.

Anything.

Cocking his head to one side, Sephiroth drank in the sight of needy, horny Genesis. Gagged. Handcuffed. Legs spread wide open to reveal his heavy, smooth balls and his red, wrinkled entrance. The red imprint on white, round flesh.

"You like that," the General purred, letting his forefinger trail over the spanked skin. "Don't you. Shall I do that again?"

Genesis was only able to make an inarticulate sound as he couldn't help but move against that finger that teased against his skin. Genesis lowered his head and tried to close his legs again to get him to touch him more than that. A finger was not going to be enough. He wanted more. Moving away from the finger took a lot of will power but he knew that he would get more soon.

A smirk stretched the General's lips as another slap hit Genesis' ass. "Stop struggling." The petulant, impatient look he received from Genesis was divine. It was also a very nice change of pace that the redhead for once couldn't babble away whatever came to his mind. Genesis being allowed to only articulate his desires via moans, sighs, and pants; using his body and sultry, desperate looks was highly interesting.

Finally Sephiroth reached for the bottle of lube and lazily coated three fingers that he pressed against Genesis' entrance. "Will you be a good boy now?"

Genesis wanted to yell at him to hurry it up but the gag in his mouth prevented it. The slap was tingling pleasantly and the thought of finally getting fucked was making him dizzy. The day was so much of a whirlwind. Sephiroth sort of announced that they were together and had missed him while he was away and that they were going to _be_ together.

Lifting his hips to present himself to Sephiroth's lubed fingers Genesis hoped that he would help relieve the tension soon. He was so damn horny. And he wanted to beg Sephiroth to hurry it up but he could see that Sephiroth was in the mood to torture him with pleasure. Letting out a whimper he lowered his eyes, hoping that would encourage him.

"I see." The General was pleased by Genesis' display of obedience, though he wasn't fooled. That redhead was a fiery one, and though need and lust subdued him now he could lash out at any given moment. He needed to be kept on a tight leash. Genesis needed to know who was in control, and Sephiroth would show him.

Brushing over that hot, eagerly presented ring of muscle, Sephiroth leaned over, lifting Genesis' head upwards by gripping his hair, but not un-gently. "Look at me. Don't you dare make a sound," he said lowly, as he pushed his finger inside, deep and fast, watching his lover's every reaction.

'Don't make a sound?' Genesis thought as the finger pushed inside of him. He bit down on the gag but couldn't help but let out a moan as he was treated to what he wanted and had to close his eyes.

It felt so good.

Sephiroth immediately stopped the movement, giving Genesis' ass a sharp spank instead, chastising him with a lifted brow. "That's not a good boy," he growled, withdrawing his finger slowly. "Let's try that again." And as he said that, Sephiroth pushed his finger deep inside the tight channel of sensitive flesh. His own cock was weeping with need, but he was too much in control to give in to the urge to just fuck Genesis raw. "And just so you know: there'll be no cock for you until you behave."

It was hard not to make a sound. It was hard not to move. It was hard not to do what he wanted to do. He shortened his breath and closed his eyes as the fingers re-entered him. Genesis wanted more. He wanted to be fucked into the mattress and it seemed that Sephiroth wanted to be more of a proper dominatrix this time around.

Genesis could play as well. He lowered his head and made sure he looked as submissive as possible as he relaxed to allow Sephiroth to get that perfect spot deep inside of him.

Keeping quiet was not one of the things he was good at, but if it got him what he wanted, he was sure as hell going to try. He batted his eyelashes as he gave Sephiroth the best puppy dog eyes over his shoulder that he possibly could.

"Now that's better."

Sephiroth pushed a second finger inside, pleased. Tied up, gagged, naked and obedient Genesis on his knees was a sight to behold and it became increasingly difficult to not just abandon all reason and pound him into the mattress. Though Genesis had been a good boy and deserved to be screwed he still needed to be properly prepared. Kind of.

Withdrawing his fingers, Sephiroth lifted Genesis' chin. A mirror would have been nice; watching Genesis watching himself how he got fucked deep and fast from behind was something Sephiroth put on top of the list of things he needed to do in the near future. He placed his cock against Genesis' slick hole, pressing ever so slightly.

"Let's get this going, shall we?"

Opening his eyes slowly Genesis gave his best pleading look. He didn't know if he was allowed to make any noises but he didn't want to get spanked again and he didn't want to delay things any further.

He was panting and his chest heaved as he looked at Sephiroth over his shoulder. The man seemed as anxious as Genesis felt but there was also his famous show of restraint showing on his face. Not what Genesis wanted to see. He bit hard into his gag and nodded his head ever so slightly and made sure that he stayed in position so that Sephiroth could have him in any way that he wanted.

Without further ado Sephiroth let his hip roll forward and felt his cock breaching the tight muscle. His lubed member slid inside, the head vanishing effortlessly to be squeezed by silky warmth. Beneath him, Genesis shivered and threw his head back. Sephiroth grabbed a handful of sweaty, red hair and held it back. This way it was easier to assault the man's long, white throat with his teeth and tongue. With a sharp thrust, the General pushed deeper, until he was in to the hilt.

"How's that?" he purred, licking over the side of Genesis' throat.

Genesis groaned and rolled his eyes back in his head. He couldn't control himself. Being entered always felt so good and _Sephiroth _always felt so good. Pushing back against the blissful intrusion was all he could do. He didn't like his hands being tied. Not being able to touch him, to reach out and grab his hip, his hair, his arm, anything, made it all the harder.

He knew Sephiroth liked being in total control of the situation. Tying him up and having his way with him would have to be the next thing he would have to try.

Sephiroth didn't need a vocal answer. Genesis moved in sync with his own thrusts, pressing close to his body, forcing the General to go harder, faster and deeper without uttering a word. His pants were audible though, but otherwise no sound but their slapping bodies and the creaking mattress could be heard.

Eventually Sephiroth slipped his hand around Genesis' warm body to grip his cock and give it a few strokes, then squeezing it at the shaft and clamping it like a cock ring.

"Hm, you want to cum?" That wouldn't happen without his permission, though. There was barely anything as exciting as watching Genesis in the throes of passion.

Genesis wanted to scream. He wanted to tell him to stop being so cocky and letting him come. He wanted to come. He wanted to, _needed_ to come and Sephiroth was stopping him. He rolled his hips and tried to dislodge his hand but Sephiroth was secure in holding him. Whining, he moved between bliss and pain as he fought against the bind and pushed against the intrusion.

If he didn't have the gag he would be screaming and cursing up a storm!

The muffled hisses and whimpers Genesis produced and his twisting body gave a clear answer. Sephiroth squeezed harder for just a second, while he withdrew. Then he suddenly relaxed his hand, taking off the pressure and pounding back into Genesis' ass, assaulting that raw, excited bundle of nerves deep within the redhead. The result was instantaneous.

His whole body twisted with the ecstasy of coming as Sephiroth released him from the confines of his hand and then hit the spot perfectly inside of him. Genesis screamed against his gag as he spilled onto the sheets and pulled so hard on the belt that he heard his headboard crack and creak against his pressure. The strain on his shoulders was tighter than before and the stretch added to the bliss of the moment as his head fell forward. The feeling lessened even as Sephiroth was still hard inside of him.

Genesis' taut body trashing against him, the warm muscles of his ass tightening around his cock and the restraint screams of pure, unadulterated pleasure - it was enough to push the General over the edge, too. His body kept drilling into Genesis until he collapsed on him, pleasantly exhausted.

They were warm and sticky and Sephiroth got immediately sleepy. With a grunt he pulled out, leaving a white trail on Genesis' thigh, and rolled over on his back, scratching his navel like a lazy cat, and yawned with half closed eyes. Only Genesis' piercing glare prevented him from falling asleep. With a lazy smirk Sephiroth wiped away some saliva from around the makeshift gag and then loosened it, inwardly preparing for a stormy rant.

Genesis glared at the silver haired man but he couldn't bring himself to rant. Sephiroth looked ... relaxed and happy. He rotated his raw shoulders and tugged at his hands. "Before you roll off into a blissful sleep, can you at least untie me this time? I don't want to wake up as sore as I did last time, thank you very much."

The General grunted something unintelligible but then felt gracious enough to reach upwards and open the belt. Then he rolled onto his side, eyes closing shut. If Genesis didn't rant there was nothing to hold him back from falling into a deep, restful sleep.

Rubbing his wrists as he rolled over to get more comfortable Genesis stretched and whimpered before he turned back to Sephiroth who was already asleep.

That man was so predicable. Rolling his eyes as he curled up to him, feeling the strong arms wrap around him and a leg being thrown over his.

"Best fuck ever," Genesis mumbled as he fell to sleep.

* * *

_Late... and because of that, I will update next Monday._


	62. Chapter 62

**Unstable **

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! A Collab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating:** If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

**Genesis**: Soyna  
**Hojo and Sephiroth: **BMIK

* * *

Genesis whistled as he stepped out of the elevator. His wrists and ass were sore, it was a wonderful type of sore. Sephiroth was still a little bit of a grump over everything but the redhead couldn't expect him to change overnight. Sephiroth had untied him and given him a little bit of a shoulder massage after all instead of just rolling over and falling asleep.

He had to care somewhat or Genesis.

And at breakfast, Sephiroth hadn't told him that he looked like shit, so that was an improvement.

Of course, he was dealing with Lazard and the President at the moment, so he was certain that Sephiroth was going to need a lot of de-stressing later. Genesis was glad that he didn't have to deal with that. He had to deal with Angeal's messages, though. Hollander was trying to get a hold of Angeal for some reason and now the bastard- even after ten messages - wasn't answering his phone.

The best way to deal with him was to go down to the lab and find the crazy t-shirt wearing doctor and tell him that Angeal had skipped the country and was fucking a young cadet on a sun covered beach somewhere. Now, Genesis just had to find out which lab Hollander was in.

When Genesis entered the lab it was not Hollander he found. Instead, hunched over a desk with spidery fingers curling over the rim of his glasses, Hojo scowled at a few sheets of papers. Upon Genesis opening the door the professor looked up in clear annoyance, his eyes narrowing dangerously and the corners of his mouth twitching in disgust as he spotted the redheaded menace that kept messing with his most precious, prized experiment.

Damn that ginger slut and his swaying ass.

"_You_," the professor buzzed, straightening up as much as his hunched back would allow it. "What do you want?"

Genesis jumped. He couldn't help it. Hojo was creeping him right out. "I was looking for Hollander," he said quickly. He wanted to spend as little time with Hojo as possible. Though Genesis knew that physically he could beat the shit out of Hojo easily, there was just _somethin__g_ about the man that just made his skin crawl and had him want to run the other way.

"Hollander was actually looking for Angeal, but he skipped the country," Genesis said, making sure that his throat was clear when he spoke. "I wanted to speak to him personally so that my phone would stop ringing."

He kind of wished he had his sword with him, as that would have made him feel a lot saver. Genesis wouldn't have minded laying the beat down on the man for what he had done to Sephiroth but that would mean touching Hojo – and he wanted absolutely nothing to do with Hojo, if he could.

"So, do you know where he is?"

"He is not here," Hojo replied in a flat tone, that didn't disguise his distaste for the man. Of course Hojo was well informed about their little plot to escape him. He knew about Genesis' influence on Sephiroth, it was Genesis' fault that Hojo wasn't able to examine the General as thoroughly as he needed to anymore. It was Genesis who had put the seed of rebellion into Sephiroth and now it was growing into a forest! Genesis was to put at fault for everything.

One hand slipping into the pocket of his white lab coat, the other picking up a paper, Hojo slowly strolled towards the troublemaker.

"I see here that you are long overdue for your examination. That is not acceptable." He looked at Genesis over the rim of his glistening glasses. "We should take care of that. Now."

Genesis raised his eyebrow. "I don't fucking think so. Just leave a message for Hollander, will you." Genesis fought the urge to run. He was supposed to be a First Class SOLDIER and able to handle a lab geek such as Hojo. He waved his hand. "Go back to dissecting your rats, or maybe wash your hair. It's a little greasy."

Genesis turned to leave. He wanted out of there. Cleaning toilets would be better than dealing with this guy. Really, he'd rather be at Sephiroth's side, dealing with a mad President, a pissy Lazard and some giggling Turks than this guy from the Spooky Hotel.

"But_ I _think so." Hojo's words still rung coldly through the messy lab, as he stuck the syringe with a heavy sedative into Genesis' side and shot the liquid into his system. He always carried one of those with him, just in case. One never knew what interesting things one met down here in the labs; surprises lurked behind every corner. It came in handy now.

Quickly, Hojo stepped away from the SOLDIER. Being pumped with mako as he was it would take a few seconds before Genesis would be knocked out cold and until then he didn't want to be within hitting range. Angry SOLDIERs were dangerous SOLDIERs.

"And I always wondered what your intestines looked like."

Oh, he would teach the brat to meddle with his model experiment. Sephiroth was his, and his alone.

Genesis jumped and reacted. He put his hand over the spot where he was stabbed by the weasel. "What the fuck?" He saw the needle in the man's hand and the comment...

He remembered the video vividly of what Hojo had done to Sephiroth.

"I don't fucking think so!" Genesis snarled and lunged only to find himself face first on the floor. That was not what he had meant to do, at all. His body was not doing what he wanted it to do... and he felt heavy, weak and scared.

"Shit," the redhead mumbled as he rolled over onto his back to look up at the blurry face of the doctor. This was not a good thing.

"I will never understand what he sees in you," Hojo commented coolly from above, paging a few assistants to drag their useless asses here and pick up Hojo's new toy. "Your language is abysmal."

Amused he watched as Genesis helplessly lifted his arm to grab or hit him, but then it limply fell back to the hard floor. Just a few seconds later two assistants came running.

Hojo kicked the man on the floor in the side, receiving no reaction. "Take him to my lab and prepare for the usual tests."

The two men looked at him quietly, then at each other with an uncomfortable look, but Hojo just scowled and they hurried to follow his command, lest they woke up on his table themselves.

When Genesis woke up he hurt. It wasn't sex hurt, and it wasn't a work-out hurt. It was really hurting hurt. It wasn't even hungover type of hurt. He tried to open his eyes but it was like they were glued shut.

"Wha," he mumbled and tried to lick his lips but his tongue felt like sandpaper. Genesis couldn't quite see where he was or what was going on. "Where?" And he couldn't move and felt as if he was strapped down.

"Did I get drunk?" Genesis said as he tried to clear his vision and see where he was. He hadn't got this blitzed since he first arrived in Midgar.

"Now look who is back with us. It was about time. We wouldn't want our guest of honour to sleep through the main event." Hojo loomed over Genesis' face expressionlessly, though inwardly he was almost bursting with impatience and giddiness. He had always wanted to get his hands on one of Hollander's specimen to proof that the man was incapable and his experiments a failure.

Raising his scalpel for Genesis to see it Hojo took great delight in the redhead's confusion. "How many fingers do I hold up?" Genesis had to be lucid enough to enjoy the treatment or it would be no fun.

Genesis blinked and strained his vision. "What? Fingers?" He tried to focus on the blurry images in front of his face. "Where am I?" He wasn't sure what was going on and it was hard to figure _out_ what was going on and wasn't he doing something for Angeal before this?

Did he get hit on the head?

"Who are you?" he mumbled, blinking furiously as his eyes watered.

Hojo sighed in exasperation and pinched the bridge of his nose, stating to himself, "It is a mystery to me how Hollander possibly can be so enormously oblivious to the imbecility of his specimen when it is so very_painfully_obvious."

To clear Genesis' mind, Hojo lowered the scalpel and made a long cut from the redhead's middle finger to the root of his palm, opening his hand like a ripe fruit. Immediately warm blood burst forward, slicking the white skin and twitching fingers, staining the bed. The pain would hopefully blow the dizziness away, because Hojo was in no mood to deal with Genesis' stupidity.

"Now, do you remember?"

Genesis screamed as he felt enormous pain in his hand. As he turned his head to see what was being done he saw a splash of red where his hand was supposed to be. Trying to move his hand his fingers only twitched, causing the red to move and the pain to increase.

The man in front of him came into focus and he saw Hojo holding a scalpel. "Hojo," Genesis gasped and looked around him. He felt sick and panicked as he realized he was in the same room that Sephiroth had been in when he'd been 'examined'.

"Note the low tolerance for pain," Hojo said into the direction of one of his assistants without leaving Genesis from his sight. He looked pleased with himself that Genesis was in pain, but on the other hand it miffed Hojo that Sephiroth would desire such a weakling. The General himself wouldn't have batted a lash on that, Hojo had that documented in detail.

"Stop screaming. It is already healing." Just for good measure Hojo slapped the redhead square across the face to 'calm' him, even though Genesis wasn't even screaming anymore. "Note that the healing is significantly slower." In his other hand Hojo had a stop watch, his eyes fixed on the healing flesh. "Give me the mako syringe. Conducting test NO-3987-X. I need to see how his intestines react to a dose of pure mako."

Genesis panted, still trying to place what the hell was going on. "What are you doing?' He yelled as he was stunned by the slap. Suddenly he was aware that he was naked and that made him all the more scared. Genesis struggled and finally noticed that he was tied down. "What are you doing?" He screamed again as he saw a needle with glowing blue and red liquid coming at him in Hojo's hand.

Genesis just knew that this was not a good situation to be in and he wanted out of here. Now.

"Stop the hysterics, will you." Hojo rolled his eyes and then plunged the thin needle into Genesis' belly with full force. He didn't advice Genesis to relax, thus the needle broke and was stuck in Genesis' hard muscles.

Tsking, Hojo moved his forefinger in a motion demanding a new syringe. "I will conduct the tests Hollander neglected to run," Hojo lazily replied, taking the time to find a little space where Genesis' hadn't tensed up his belly muscles. This time the needle glided in smoothly and he pushed the acrid contents into the young man's belly. "Now stop screaming. No one will hear you, this room is sound proof."

'_Neglected to run', _Genesis thought as he felt a burning cold run through his body. Frankly, he didn't care if he was screaming and no one was going to hear him. It fucking hurt and not in a fun way. He rolled his eyes. "What is that? What are you doing?", the redhead screamed at Hojo and the lab tech that was now shrinking against the wall. Throwing his head back he tried to kick his legs.

"It's burning me!" He screamed into the room.

"You think? That is the whole purpose of this test. Right now the mako is running through your system and burning your stomach and bowels. I want to see how fast your body can heal internal wounds. Judging from your abilities of healing external wounds - well, if I was you I would hope that it's fast enough before the mako has eaten a hole through your belly and inner organs."

Hojo frowned, taking a long thin stick from a tray and pushing it into the tiny wound the needle had left before. When he pulled it out he examined it with apparent interest, holding it up into the light. "This is looking better. The ph-values are going down. Good, we can conduct the bone mending test then. Now, while we wait for the mako to neutralize I want you to answer a few questions. How often do you have sexual intercourse with my specimen, per day?"

"What?" Genesis said, panting as he pain slowed down. "Specimen? I'm not having any sex with any of your specimens." Genesis blinked furiously as he was getting over the shock of this whole situation. "You are a sick fuck. Let me out of here. You are not my doctors and you are not breaking any of my bones! Let me the fuck go!"

"It will do you no good to lie to me. I know that you are having sexual intercourse with Sephiroth. Do you use condoms?" Ignoring the curses, Hojo stuck a new stick into the slowly closing hole and examined it again. "Well, this should be enough. Give me the hammer." One of his assistants handed the professor a shiny new metallic hammer, while the other kept manically scribbling on his notepad.

Hojo raised the device for Genesis to see it. "Answer me. It can either just hurt or send you into a fit of blazing agony."

"Fuck you," Genesis spat. "Sephiroth is not a specimen and it is none of your dam business what we do when we screw." His eyes followed the hammer.

Hojo was a weird fuck.

"You are a sick man. Let me go. Lazard will hear of this!"

"_Lazard_," Hojo snorted in disgust. "His influence is waning. He has no say in this. I get my orders directly from the president and he does not wish for my experiments to be tempered with by a worthless failure like you."

The hammer went down on Genesis' ankle three times before the bone crushed and broke.

Genesis couldn't even scream. The pain was blinding. He looked at his foot and how it was twisted at a funny angel and the pain ran up his leg and into his belly. He thought he was going to throw up at the sight. During battles he had gotten a lot of injuries, but this was different. Genesis could defend himself in battles and he couldn't do anything to stop this attack.

Panting he threw his head back against the examination table. "You did this to Sephiroth too?" It explained a lot about how Sephiroth behaved. "You are a real sick fuck."

"Can you say anything else? Has Hollander tempered with your brain or are you naturally stupid? I wonder. Maybe we should take a look at your brain. Hand me the saw." Hojo put the bloody hammer aside and held up his empty hand. His assistant gave him a shocked look and hesitated, but after a glare from his superior, he finally reached out and handed over a little, but nonetheless razor-sharp, handsaw.

* * *

It was getting late.

Sephiroth restlessly tabbed his fingers on the armrest of the couch, laptop on his knees. Concentrating on his work had become increasingly harder over the last hour and finally he closed the computer, putting it on the table and getting up. Genesis wasn't answering his phone and he hadn't come back yet...

He left the apartment and checked Genesis' apartment and the SOLDIER lounge, but they were both abandoned. As he went up to Genesis' office there was no one there either, save for a Turk loitering in the hallways. Sephiroth walked up to him, even though he disliked Turks.

"I am looking for SOLDIER First Class Rhapsodos. Seen him?"

The Turk looked up from his files at Sephiroth and could see the man's agitation. "Um. The last I saw him, he said something about having to take care of something in the labs for Angeal." He looked back at his papers. "That was just before lunch or something, ya."

He was ready to go back to his office and dive into a cup of coffee to finish the report for Tseng before he had his balls. "Haven't seen him since."

"The lab," Sephiroth repeated expressionlessly, a cold shiver running down his spine and causing the hairs on his neck to rise. A sudden, sickening feeling made his stomach plummet. Without another word he turned and stormed off, trying hard not to run to the elevator, but then he decided he didn't give a shit and sprinted. It took ages for the elevator to arrive, and eternity for it to reach the lab.

Hollander's examination room was vacant and one of the lab coats he barked at told him with nervous twitches that he had seen Genesis in the company of Hojo just about an hour ago. The stammered words made Sephiroth's blood run cold and he immediately turned, heading for Hojo's lab.

An hour.

How much torture could the professor inflict on Genesis in one hour? Sephiroth knew it all too well, and when he burst through the door of Hojo's lab he was greeted with the sight of his worst nightmares.

Hojo was leaned over Genesis' head, who was strapped to the table and struggled as much as he could. The professor held a bloody saw in his hand and thin trails of blood ran down Genesis' face.

Hojo looked up at the sight of Sephiroth barging into his lab.

"You are not sterile. Get out. I'm trying to figure out what you see in this inferior specimen. He is hardly worth your trouble or time." Hojo held up the saw and didn't look down at the cut that was made. "I really do not see what you could possibly see in him. He hasn't passed any of the tests that I have given him so far."

To prove his point Hojo put his hand on the cut and felt the warm blood on his gloved hand. "He doesn't react well to the treatments. This shows that he is a failure."

"What have you done." Sephiroth spoke flatly, breathlessly. His eyes flickered from the head wound to Genesis' spasming belly to his crashed ankle. And that bastard was just about to cut his head open without any anesthetics! That was brutal and sick even of Hojo!

"Let. Go. Of. Him." A tranquil, cold feeling overcame Sephiroth that he usually only got when he was about to engage into a lethal battle. Someone in this room would die and it was neither him nor Genesis.

Hojo narrowed his eyes and pushed up his glasses. "You don't understand, dear boy," Hojo said as he tilted his head. "We need to keep you under tight control and you must understand that he is not something that you should be playing with. He will contaminate you."

The least thing Sephiroth needed now was a discussion with Hojo. The only one who contaminated him _was_Hojo. That was as clear as day now.

Walking up to the table quickly, Sephiroth loosened the straps binding Genesis' feet with trembling fingers. As he turned to the broken one his expression tightened, but he didn't hesitate. It must hurt, but he wanted to get Genesis out of here as soon as possible. He had to bear the extra pain for now. When Genesis' feet were free, Sephiroth turned to the straps on his wrists, furiously growling at the lab coats who uncertainly closed in to deter him.

"I am not done with the tests," Hojo said but backed away a few steps. He had not seen Sephiroth look like this. This was an interesting turn of events. Hojo was glad he had the tape running to observe this later. "He could be detrimental to you."

Had his first priority not been to get Genesis out of here, Sephiroth would have strapped Hojo to the table and fed him some of his own medicine. And made sure that the man didn't get up again afterwards.

Instead he loosened the remaining straps and gathered the shaking, limb form of Genesis in his arms to carry him out of the lab. "I will come back for you," he promised to Hojo, pushing a lab coat aside as he hurried out of the laboratories. Genesis had turned frighteningly pale and very quiet, thus Sephiroth shook him a bit. "Genesis. Wake up. Don't fall asleep on me." It was over if he fell asleep now.

Getting into the elevator and pushing the button for his floor, Sephiroth shook the bloody man again.

Genesis blinked as he pressed against the warm body that was holding him. He whimpered and sniffled, but he was glad that he wasn't in the blinding white room anymore. With great difficulty Genesis managed to look up at who was shaking him. "Sephiroth," he whispered and gasped, reaching up and grabbing at whatever he could. "Oh, dear Gaia. Thank you." He didn't know what else to say as he pressed against the General. He hurt and Sephiroth was there.

He wouldn't be hurting anymore.

Genesis hoped.

"Yes. It is me. Hojo is not here anymore." Sephiroth did not know what to say in a situation like this. Had this been a battlefield situation he would have told Genesis to hang in there, that medical support would take care of the wounds. But Genesis was not a nameless soldier and this was not a battlefield situation. And there was no medical staff to take care of him; Sephiroth had just _saved_Genesis from the doctor.

The elevator came to halt with a too loud sound and Sephiroth hurried to his apartment. "What did he do?" Lying Genesis down on the couch, Sephiroth crouched beside him to examine the visible wounds. Genesis' head seemed all right, save for a small cut wound on his temple. Luckily Hojo hadn't gotten too far in whatever 'examination' he had been about to conduct.

"He stuck me with needles with weird colours and hit me with a hammer," Genesis sniffled. He grabbed at Sephiroth's hands. "He had a saw! A saw! Did he ever saw you?" Genesis just about pulled himself off the couch grabbing at him. He wanted to be held. He didn't want to be on the couch. He wanted to be in Sephiroth's lap. Mainly because he was still disoriented and confused about the whole thing. "I don't know what happened, Sephiroth! I don't know!"

"I see." The tone of his voice had become softer. Genesis' disoriented grabbing almost made him lose his balance. There was blood on Genesis' belly and a light swelling. Sephiroth brushed over it with his thumb, receiving a flinch. Hojo had injected something in him, most likely mako, that they needed to get out of his system before it could do more damage. "We need to clean you up. Tell me what he said to you. Don't fall asleep."

Genesis shook his head but it caused him to be dizzy. "I went down to look for Hollander because he was calling for Angeal but I ran into Hojo. He called you a sample or something. He didn't call you a person. He was pissed that you were seeing me and he wanted to see what you saw in me or something. He kept calling me defective. I feel numb, Sephiroth. Everything feels funny." He started to cry again. He didn't care. "I can't feel my foot!"

"Don't listen to Hojo. You are not defective." Sephiroth pressed his lips into a thin line as he quickly examined Genesis' crushed foot. Hojo had done too much in too little time and Genesis wasn't used to it. He said he felt funny. And now he was crying, too.

Hojo was a dead man.

Carefully, Sephiroth gathered Genesis again to carry him into the bathroom. They needed to get the poison out of his system before it could do more damage. "You need to throw up," he said, pulling up the toilet lid and pushing the damp hair out of Genesis' face. But the man shook his head.

"I don't want to throw up." But his stomach was already churning as Sephiroth smoothed back his hair. "Dear Minerva, save me from this day," he muttered and then he did throw up. Genesis hated throwing up. It was always so undignified and unmanly. Of course, he was crying his eyes out right now, and sobbing while he was doing it. A comforting hand on his neck and back kept him from falling face first in the toilet.

He spit the last of the bile that he had out of his stomach. It was awful and he closed his eyes. Genesis didn't want to see what kind of mess he had made. The only thing he wanted was to curl up in a ball under a bed and die. It would be easier than enduring this pain.

Sephiroth wiped Genesis' mouth with a wet cloth and then cleaned away the blood. He cast Cure on the redhead's leg to get most of the damage there undone. His body needed to concentrate on the poison, not the leg. There had been crimson streaks in Genesis' radiantly green and purple vomit.

"Do you feel better now?" he asked, putting the cloth aside, and turning Genesis' pale face towards him. Genesis looked pretty lucid, though he clearly was in agony. Sephiroth tried to suppress the distress that sight caused him and not panic, as that would help neither of them.

Genesis shook his head and reached for Sephiroth again, seeking comfort in his arms. He wanted to be held and he knew it was childish but he didn't care. He wanted to be held.

His leg didn't hurt so much anymore. Genesis tried to control his breathing as he forced himself in Sephiroth's lap and pressed his hands against his chest. He was shaking and he couldn't stop. "Can we burn his ass with a Firga when I get better?" Genesis managed to get out between sobs.

"That is the least we will do," Sephiroth growled, stroking over Genesis' matted hair. He got up and carried the shivering man into the bedroom, gently lying him down on the bed - or at least trying to. Genesis stubbornly clung to his shirt with surprising strength, hence Sephiroth just lay down on the bed himself and grabbed a blanket to wrap it around Genesis.

Despite the slightly awkward atmosphere Sephiroth kept slowly rocking back and forth a bit. He had no time to worry about how that made him look, why he was doing it or what it was supposed to mean. His efforts and worries were solely focused on making Genesis feel better and somehow keep him alive. There was no telling what Hojo had done to him and there was no one else in the lab he trusted to take a look at Genesis. No, they were in this by themselves.

"You will get better. Just don't sleep."

Genesis didn't think he could sleep. He hurt too much. Everything tingled, hurt and made him uncomfortable. He twisted and turned in Sephiroth's arms as he tried to get comfortable.

"I didn't even see him coming at me. Suddenly the prick had a prick in my side," Genesis said and his teeth started to chatter together. "I'm -I'm gonna turn him inside out when I see him next." Even though he didn't feel very strong at that moment. He wished he could stop crying but his eyes were still leaking. At least Sephiroth was holding him and no pushing him away. He really didn't want to be alone right now. He rubbed his eyes against his shirt and tried to stop but it only made it worse.

It must have been something Hojo put in him to make him overly emotional.

Sephiroth could feel tears and snot soaking his shirt and gritted his teeth as he resisted the strong urge to throw Genesis off his lap and get a change of clothes. Instead, he withdrew a tissue from a box on the nightstand, intending to hand it to Genesis, but the man ignored him professionally.

Taking a deep breath and steeling himself, Sephiroth grabbed the tissue with pointy fingers and dabbed some of the snot around Genesis' nose away without looking too closely.

"Do that. I will tape it so we can watch it again. And again."

Genesis continued to sniff loudly as Sephiroth wiped at his face. "We can turn him inside out and then set him on fire, revive him and then do it again." He was still crying but he chuckled as he said it and looked up at Sephiroth holding him. "Do you think we can make a profit selling it?" He could hardly see Sephiroth. The man was a big blur but Genesis was glad that he was there for him and took care of him.

"We'll earn more cash than ShinRa makes in a year," Sephiroth snorted, as certainly there was no one who wouldn't want to see the professor burn. Except for the president, maybe. "What were you doing in the lab all by yourself anyway?"

"I told you," Genesis said and was crying again as he buried his face in his chest. "I was just looking for Hollander, is all. Stupid absent minded doctor. We need to filet him as well. All people wearing labcoats need to be burned." Genesis suddenly felt his stomach turn again. He brought his hand to his mouth and hiccuped. Though he needed to get himself under control he couldn't stop crying. He tried to push himself out of Sephiroth's arms and out of the blankets he was bundled in but he made the mistake of putting weight on his injured foot. As the pain erupted in his ankle Genesis screamed as he just about fell to the floor on his way to the bathroom. He manged to fall back into Sephiroth's lap but he was all the more miserable for it.

"Why can't I go to sleep again?" Genesis whimpered.

"Because you might die. I don't know what Hojo did to you. You need to be able to tell me if something feels funny."

With some difficulty, Sephiroth held Genesis still. It was remarkable how much he moved. After a session with Hojo Sephiroth himself usually just dropped to the floor like a stone and wouldn't move till the agony was gone. But a moving Genesis was a living Genesis and that was an extraordinarily good thing.

"Try to bear with it. Don't concentrate on the pain. Think of something... pleasant." They went to the bathroom again, Sephiroth dragging the blanket behind him. They might better spend the night in here, going back and forth was exhausting.

"Pleasant," Genesis said as he grabbed for Sephiroth again. His stomach caused him to burp again and it tasted funny. He sniffled and rested his head against Sephiroth's hard chest. "Like how you can't take your eyes off my ass?"

"Like that," Sephiroth chuckled. It sounded a bit wired. "Or think about... Loveless." He frowned. Thinking about it now he really had no idea what Genesis found pleasant, apart from being dramatic, reading that book of his and sleeping around.

"I have to take you to it next time the play comes to Midgar," Genesis said, his tears finally slowing down. "You'll hate it, but it is wonderful." He ran his hands down his chest and rested it on his belly finally finding a comfortable spot in Sephiroth's lap. "The lead singer in the Magi Troope is wonderful. He is handsome and has an ass that can rival mine. Maybe we can talk him into a threesome."

"We'll see." Sephiroth had no intention of sharing Genesis, but the man didn't need to know that. Not now anyway. As he stopped struggling Sephiroth looked down and found that Genesis' eyelids had dropped dangerously, his breathing slowing too. "Stay awake." He bumped the redhead to get his attention. "What else?"

"Pleasant stuff," Genesis hummed. "I like this. You holding me is nice. I don't have to bribe you with a pink skirt to get you do it. I like being held. That is nice stuff. The first time that we screwed was nice too. That was hot and rough. I like that." He let out a deep breath. "I miss Angeal's mom's baking. She's the one that taught me how to bake, you know. She helped me with my apple juice recipe. Have you tried my apple juice Sephiroth? It's award winning."

Genesis was starting to feel really sleeping and suddenly really comfortable. "My leg feels numb," he said after a moment. He was glad that his tears had stopped but he did feel really drained.

"No. I haven't tried your apple juice. How do you make it?" Again, Sephiroth shook him, a bit more roughly this time. As unfair as it was, he couldn't let Genesis get too comfortable. Reaching up to the sink, Sephiroth retrieved the cloth from earlier and held it under the cold water, then rubbing it over Genesis' face. "And you are not trying to say that the other times we screwed were unpleasant, do you?" he added after a pause, slightly dead-pan.

Genesis chuckled. "You always perform wonderfully," he said as he reached down and patted Sephiroth's crotch gently. "Don't you or your dick worry about it. I enjoyed every moment of every session as I am sure you have." He put his hand on Sephiroth's hip as the cold water assaulted his face.

"I will have to make you my recipe. I can't tell you how. It's a secret recipe that only I know how to do. I haven't even told Angeal how I make it. It is why I won the blue ribbon. When I am better, I will get some dumb apples from home and make you some. You will want to keep me around over my kitchen skills because I can cook, make special drinks. I'll make the alcoholic version for us to share." His voice got slower as he spoke and he tugged at the blanket that was around him. "What are you happy thoughts, Sephiroth?"

"I'll make you wear an apron. And nothing else." Sephiroth smirked at the thought of Genesis playing housewife, cooking steaks in all his naked glory, with a white little apron covering only half his sweet ass. He had to remember that the next time he needed a happy thought... which brought him to Genesis' next question that he was reluctant to answer. "Just the usual, I guess," he muttered, putting the cloth aside.

"The usual, huh?" Genesis said and blinked furiously. "I will need to go apron shopping and we need to get you a new hobby. Let's get a cat or something to take care of. I know fucking me is a good time and all, but we need something else. After we kill the lab freaks, we should get a pet. A cat. Yeah. A cute little kitten." Genesis yawned. "Not a messy dog. Angeal already has a messy puppy that we have to deal with, so let's get a nice clean and cute cat. One that rivals Rufus' pet that is all rawr and ... and ... um ... what was I talking about?"

Genesis suddenly felt lost. Why was he talking about cats? He pressed against Sephiroth and started shaking. "I can't feel my foot."

"You've got a fever." Sephiroth's palm against Genesis' forehead got burned. "Let's get you in the bath tub." Filling it with ice cold water that quickly rushed into the white tub, he carefully lifted Genesis in. "Tell me more about the cat. I hate cats. I'm not convinced I need one," he said distractedly, as he poured water over his lover's head. He might need to get ice to lower the temperature, Genesis was burning up, and fast!

"How can anyone hate cats. They are cute balls of wonder with a wonderful temper. They are all cute and wonderful one second and they will attack you with their claws the next. They are like me. I want a big one, though. Rawring type cat. Big and ... this water's cold, Sephiroth. My dick is going to shrivel into nothing in here," Genesis whined as he started to shake. "Why am I talking about a cat in ice water. And why don't you like cats? You have eyes like a cat's. You should like a cat?"

"You have a fever, I don't like cats because they are disloyal and unpredictable and I don't have time for a pet. Now, sit still and stop spilling water on me." Sephiroth turned off the water and felt Genesis' foot to see if it was healing. Slowly the bones were mending and the swelling went down. It must be bad if the Cure took so long to work... To distract Genesis from the pain he said, "I had a pet once, in the labs. A tarantula. I hid it under my bed and fed it, but one day it was gone."

"A spider?" Genesis said a little stunned. "That is hardly a pet. You can't cuddle with something like that. What were you feeding it?" Genesis did calm down a little as Sephiroth looked at his foot and ran his hand down his legs. He certainly wasn't feeling very warm.

"This and that. Mostly my own dinner. There are no insects down in the labs, they keep them sterile. The tarantula must have escaped from the labs, too. It had twelve legs and was double the size of a normal spider. And who says I didn't cuddle with it?" Sephiroth smirked. He got up and went into the kitchen, coming back with ice and two spatulas, as well as two belts. "I will put your leg in a split now. It will hurt, but try to not struggle or the bones won't mend right. Can you do that?"

Genesis was trying to imagine Sephiroth cuddling with a huge twelve legged spider, when the man walked back with ice and spatulas.

"I guess," Genesis said. "Is it going to hurt more? I am really tired of hurting, Sephiroth. A cat would be good for that. Cats cuddle with you when you are hurt and purr and make you feel better. Can you cuddle with me, purr and make me feel better?" His teeth were starting to chatter and he noticed his foot was looking a funny purple blue. He giggled at the sight of it. "My foot looks like a dumb apple!"

"It does. Maybe you can make some juice out of it later." Lifting the foot up, Sephiroth steadied it with a spatula on either side and then fastened the belt around them tightly. It had to hurt, bad, but Genesis was brave, even as Sephiroth's hand slipped and his foot fell back into the water. "You're doing good," he praised, with the belt between his teeth, pulling it tight while his hands holding the make-shift splint.

"Of course, I am," Genesis said. "I'm a First Class SOLDIER."

He sighed as he sank in the water and looked over at Sephiroth. "I am really getting cold. I am starting to look like a woman here. I know that I am pretty but I am pretty fond of my dick."

"I'm pretty fond of your dick, too."

Getting up, Sephiroth checked Genesis' temperature and decided that the fever had gone down enough. Thus he drained the water and lifted Genesis out of the tub, wrapping him in a towel. Slowly but surely the poison seemed to dissipate. They went back into the bedroom and settled on the bed. Sephiroth felt exhausted from all the worrying and worming his way through the whole caring business.

It was dark and the sheets were pleasantly warm as they got in. Genesis snuggled up against Sephiroth who didn't protest or once, but wrapped his arm around the other's torso to keep him from moving too much.

"So, how did that happen with you and Angeal?"

"You are not going to get all jealous are you?" Genesis said as he pressed against his side. He was glad that Sephiroth wasn't pushing him away and was happy to be warm at last. He wasn't hurting as much. Well, he was hurting _sti__ll _but it felt good to be in the arms of someone that cared for him. At least Sephiroth was acting like he cared for him. Sephiroth was so strange with emotions at times, but if Hojo did this to him on a regular basis, Genesis could understand him a little more.

Especially if Sephiroth had cuddled with a spider.

"It was when we were kids, remember that. I don't want you kicking me out when I can't walk." Genesis sighed as he rested his head on Sephiroth's shoulder. He adjusted his purple foot on the pillow and waited for Sephiroth's answer.

"I am not kicking you out. Probably. I am curious," Sephiroth grunted. "Keep your leg still."

"We were fourteen. He was the manliest man in town and the only one that cared about me. We were," Genesis sighed as he pushed against Sephiroth, "hiding from my mom and dad because I pissed them off. I kissed him first. He said that it wasn't appropriate. He was the only one that cared about me, really. He always kept care of me and I wanted to show him that I cared and it was the only way that I could show him. Angeal wouldn't accept any money or gifts, so... I crawled in his lap and made his night," Genesis said. "He always felt like he was using me and I think I was using him a bit, which is why it didn't really work out between us that way. I wouldn't know what I would do without him, though."

Genesis licked his lips and took a deep breath. "We were needy, horny teenagers that didn't really understand what sex was." He looked up at Sephiroth and was waiting for him to become jealous.

"I see. That is not what I expected to have happened." Strangely enough Sephiroth did not feel angered. If anything, there was relief. It had been a long time ago, after all. And they had just been boys. Their motives had been different, too, though there seemed to be an awful lot of caring involved. "Was it good?"

"It hurt like hell at first. Angeal is huge and we didn't understand the art of preparation," Genesis said. "But you know all about that. It took a little while for it to be good and then once we figure out what we were doing we were starting to figure out that we weren't right for each other. And an acting troop came to town and ... well ... that man showed me some things. Actors are so inventive when it comes to sex." Genesis sighed.

"You never talked about your first. Who was the first person to woo the great General do drop his pants?" Genesis rubbed Sephiroth's chest with his hand. He was starting to feel warm again but pleasantly so. It was like he was buzzed. "I bet he was a great man."

At that statement Sephiroth snorted. It just came out on impulse and it was there before he could stop it. Sephiroth had taken a great effort to forget about that experience as there was nothing worth of remembering of it. Genesis seemed curious though, and not the superficial kind. For a minute or longer Sephiroth contemplated if he should tell.

"My first partner was a female. Hojo brought her in one day, as part of an experiment. I had not had any experience prior to that and I did not know what to do with her. He gave me a clinical instruction, standing beside the bed with his clipboard to take notes. It did not work and it didn't help that I didn't find her attractive, so Hojo injected a drug in me to give me an artificial erection. It hurt, but he told me the only way to get rid of the pain was to perform, and it did. It was awful." He paused, not feeling much about that memory. It had been a mess and he was glad that it was over. Hojo had brought more women after that, but left Sephiroth alone once he had gotten his results. Apparently the professor thought that Sephiroth was, caused by his unique genetics, simply not interested in sexual activities. Every _normal_person could have told Hojo though, that a seven year old usually did not display interest in intercourse until much later.

"A few years later Hojo brought a new assistant, who was supposed to be some kind of genius. I wouldn't know, but he treated me less sadistic than the others, thus I developed some kind of Stockholm syndrom attachment to him. After the tests were done he used to come to my room, bring candy or stay for a chat. In my naivety I thought he actually cared for me, as he emphasized that he did, on the one or other occasion. At the same time Hojo started to bring women again, which I hated, and I told that assistant so. He tried to... soothe me. I found that having sexual experiences with a male was more to my liking, as their anatomy was not different from mine. Hojo later blamed it on my inability to feel empathy, stressing that I cannot anticipate what a woman might want or need and that I lack the sensitivity to try to find out. Whatever the reason, that assistant approached me slowly, taking one step at a time, respecting my needs and caring to listen what I liked and what I didn't. So I thought he genuinely did like me as a person." Again Sephiroth snorted sarcastically and paused. "To cut a long story short before long I found out that they had just conducted another series of experiments with a different approach that this assistant had suggested and Hojo had agreed on. The man wrote his doctor thesis about it, successfully proving that I was neither asexual nor automonosexual nor a psychopath and I never saw him again."

Genesis gasped. "How horrible!" Genesis moved and kissed Sephiroth's jaw with a tender kiss. "Well, you know that Hojo thinks I'm an utter failure and tried to kill me, so he wants nothing to do with me. I would never to do that you. I don't understand those white coats. Should we burn them all later and roast marshmallows?"

"I'd rather have a steak." Sephiroth shifted, tightening his grip around Genesis' slender form. He pulled up the blanket to cover some of their body parts but making sure to not touch Genesis' injured leg. He was still wondering what had him attached to Genesis now. Maybe it was Stockholm Syndrom all over again. Maybe it wasn't. At least it pissed off Hojo and for that alone it was worth it.

Genesis groaned. "Don't mention food or I'll throw up again and I hate throwing up," he whimpered as he buried himself into his side. "Can I sleep now? I want to sleep now." He was really tired and all this talking was exhausting. "You can cook me steak when I'm better."

Genesis would have crawled inside of Sephiroth if he could have. He had never felt so close to Sephiroth as he did now.

"Look at me." Without waiting for a reply Sephiroth turned Genesis' face up to him. His eyes were white and clear, meaning that his liver was well enough now to take care of the poison. Also, Genesis' temperature seemed stable enough... and sleep would enhance his healing abilities.

"Go to sleep. You will be fine." Sephiroth would stay awake and make sure of that.

Genesis nodded. "What about steak? You didn't answer anything about the steak?" Genesis yawned and curled against his chest so he could hear Sephiroth's heart beat. He wasn't going to let him go while he was sleeping, not after the nightmare he had woken up to before. "Or a four egg omelet with mushroom and peppers will do." He let his eyes close and sighed happily.

"I'll make steak later, now shut up and sleep." Sephiroth grunted, pulling the blanket over Genesis' head to stop him from babbling. It wasn't necessary, as soon enough the redhead was sound asleep.

Leaning against the headboard, Sephiroth took his temperature again, and then settled down to watch over him for the rest of the night.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!

keep the comments a coming... they make me happy.


	63. Chapter 63

**UNSTABLE**

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! Colab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating**: If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

Cloud and Lazard - BMIK  
Reno, Tseng, Rufus- Soyna

* * *

Cloud had been hoping to talk to Zack today about the great turn of events with Reno. He couldn't wait to tell him but Zack wasn't answering his phone and everyone was saying that he was on some mission with Angeal.

Cloud bet he was on _some_ 'mission' with Angeal.

It didn't matter. He was going to see Reno again. He hoped his roommate wasn't back yet. He was so anxious to see him again that he was nearly twisting on his feet as he knocked on his door of his apartment. Cloud knew they were supposed to go out for coffee but he had bought them coffee with the money his mom sent him and if he remembered correctly it was just the way Reno liked it. He made sure it was extra strong, too.

The blonde knocked again and wondered if Reno was still working. Maybe he was too early.

However, the door opened violently and Reno's dishevelled head poked out, looking tired and a bit exhausted. "What the fu- Oh. It's you." His angry expression melted into a smile, accompanied by a slightly wary look. "I ain't late for our date, am I?"

He stepped aside to let Cloud in, scratching his head. Apart from some boxers he wore nothing, because he had been in the middle of an exhausted nap. Cloud was insatiable and Reno needed as much rest and sleep as he could get to keep up with the little vixen!

Cloud walked in and couldn't keep his eyes off of Reno. He looked so hot just waking up from a nap. His boxers were riding low on his hips and his hair was a delightful mess. "No, I thought I would bring you coffee here. If you don't mind," Cloud said as he handed him the coffee. "I think its the way you like it. Strong with three sugars." Cloud moved in and gave him a light kiss on the cheek wanting to give him some time to wake up.

He did look a little tired after all.

"I was a little anxious to see you again." Cloud said, trying not to sound needy but already having to control his breathing as he was feeling a familiar tension in his stomach again and his balls start to tighten. He batted his large eyes at him and watched him sip his coffee.

"Yeah?" Reno shot him another wary look, not missing the looks and fidgeting. It wasn't as if Reno didn't feel flattered that Cloud desired him so much. On the contrary, Reno couldn't get enough of Cloud either. But... he needed breaks sometimes! To recover. Didn't Cloud need _any_breaks at all?

"The coffee's good, yo," the redhead smiled, hiding behind his cup.

"I know you wanted to go out and all, but I couldn't wait to see you, and I was thinking about you all day again," Cloud said as he stood beside him. He licked his lips and snaked his hands around Reno's waist, feeling his warm skin. He could never get enough of Reno. But Cloud could feel the redhead tense up and he still looked quite sleepy and tired. That was no good. Reno needed more energy and pep to get things going, thus Cloud kissed his neck tenderly. "Did you miss me?" He held him close and pressed his half hard erection against Reno's thigh to show him how much he missed him. He was ready to strip Reno right there and give him a blow job. He really missed the taste of him.

"'Course I missed ya," Reno groaned, looking a bit miserable. Dammit, what the hell did they give the recruits to make them that horny?! Reno wished he was five years younger, which made him even more miserable, because he had barely hit his early 20s and already he felt like an old man. Where had his stamina gone? He probably should get a dose of mako; it seemed to work for the SOLDIER whores...

Cloud tilted his head and looked at Reno. "What's wrong?" He blinked at him, reaching up and touching his cheeks. "You really do look tired. They push you Turks way to hard."

Then he kissed Reno's lips slowly and gently. Cloud was so hungry for him but he forced himself to slow down. It seemed Reno needed that and you were always supposed to be responsive to your lover's needs. "Let me take care of you tonight. Okay?" He started to pull Reno to his bedroom. And he was going to make sure that Reno was the most relaxed and happy man in the world.

That's what boyfriends did for each other.

Even though he was new to this whole thing of relationships and all that, Cloud wanted this one to last and he didn't want to ruin it because he wasn't watching for signs of what Reno wanted, needed or desired. He had a lot of hints of what he liked and had been thinking about it a lot. Also, Cloud had been very aware of what type of movies were stashed away - supposedly hidden from view - in the corner of his bedroom.

Reno liked to watch.

Cloud was a little nervous about this but ... "I want you to sit down there," he said and pointed to the chair in Reno's bedroom and stood in front of the bed. "Finish your coffee and I'll show you what I was thinking about all day."

A thrill shot through Reno's belly. All of a sudden he didn't feel that tired anymore. Cloud may be demanding and had an overly healthy sex drive, but he also knew how to turn Reno on beyond imagination. Licking his lips, Reno sat down, relaxed somewhat and said, "Tell me all about it, yo." Then he obligingly took a sip from his coffee, wondering what Cloud had in store for him.

Cloud was a little nervous as he stood at the end of the bed. His cheeks started to burn and he looked down at the floor. It was one thing to think about it but to do this in front of someone was a little embarrassing - and to say things out loud.

Nonetheless Cloud took a deep breath and then let his hands go up to his collar and started to take off his uniform. "I was thinking about how it was nice of you to slowly strip me." Cloud let his scarf and shoulder guards fall to the floor. He looked up briefly and then back down again. His cheeks were burning. It was one thing to do this when he was alone in the shower but Reno was going to watch. It was so very different.

He started to unbutton his shirt and opened it to show his chest. He ran his hands up and down his belly and tweaked his nipples, letting out a small whimper. Then Cloud flicked them with his fingers as his whole body twitched with the touch. "I thought of how you would nibble on my nipples and make me squirm."

Cloud was feeling rather uncomfortable standing now with that little action but he still had to undo his pants. He wanted the show to be good for Reno and risked another look over to the redhead.

Reno could do nothing but stare, gape and sport a giant boner that almost poked through his boxers. His mouth had gotten dry, because seeing pink-faced, adorably shy Cloud stripping for him, touching himself was as if he had just jumped right out of Reno's wet dream. "Keep going," the Turk gulped, gripping his coffee.

Reno's eyes were huge and he was sitting on the edge of his seat. Cloud smiled and got a burst of confidence at that. A little less shy, he squared his shoulders and his shirt fell to the floor. He ran his hands over and down his arms in a slow and sensual fashion.. or at least he hoped that it was. Next he ran his hand slowly down his belly until his thumbs hooked in the top of his pants. He swayed his hips and then turned around, looking over his shoulder as he shook his ass slowly at him. He popped the button on his pants and lowered the pants a bit to show some of his curves.

"I thought about how you kissed my mouth, licked my back and touched all my skin," he whispered as his pants went a little lower, keeping his hips swaying, " and how it feels when you fill me ... up," he said as his pants fell around his ankles and he started to crawl onto the bed, ridding himself of all the clothes.

"Oh... fuck." The paper cup got crushed in Reno's hand, coffee spilling over his fingers, but the Turk _really_ didn't care about that. His eyes were clued to every of Cloud's sexy, sensual moves. And he was doing it so professionally! "How does it feel... when I fill you up?" His voice sounded a bit broken and Reno's mouth felt way too dry.

Cloud spread his legs so that his hard cock was on display dangling between them and his ass was up in the air. Boldly he reached back and pulled one of his ass cheeks back to expose his hole. "It feels so wonderful to feel you stretching me and pumping inside of me." Running a finger over his hole he gasped at the spasm that it caused him. He was dry and needed some lube. So Cloud reached forward with his fingers and put two of them in his mouth and sucked them, making sure that they were good and wet before he moved them back to his butt hole, pushing gently to get it opening up.

He made a mewling sound at the thought of it. He pressed his shoulders into the bed, kept his legs spread wide and his ass as high in the air as he could while still keeping himself on display for Reno. If he hadn't been so horny, Cloud would have been embarrassed.

"Oh yeah..." Unconsciously, Reno had stood up and walked towards the bed where Cloud was putting on the best show ever. And he was feeling it, too. That boy meant what he said down to every last letter, and he was hot and needy only for Reno, so very much. The way Cloud twisted in the sheets as he pushed his fingers inside deeply was something that Reno would never forget. Getting on the bed, Reno ran his palms over Cloud's cheek while he was transfixed on watching the slow rhythm with which Cloud was fucking himself.

Cloud opened his eyes at the touch and looked at Reno and smiled. He twisted the fingers inside of himself and gave out a small groan as he hit that pleasant bump inside of him. "Ah, Reno," he licked his lips as he twisted around, his fingers still buried deep inside, his cock now standing at painful attention as he reached up with his free hand to cup the back of Reno's head to pull him down for a kiss while.

"What's up cupcake. Need something?" Reno winked at the boy as he momentarily broke the kiss. Cloud was so intense, so full of energy and it easily caught on to Reno. His cock was demanding some action now, but he didn't want to interrupt the show...

"Pour some lube on my cock, Reno," Cloud said as he thrust his hips up and closed his eyes for a moment. "But don't touch it."

As much as he wanted him too ... it wasn't time for that yet. He was panting hard as he thrust his fingers slowly inside. "Use the oil," Cloud panted as he watched Reno move with great anticipation. He doubted that he could have done this with anyone else. Reno was the most responsive person he had ever met.

"Hm, that's my boy," Reno whispered into Cloud's ear as he momentarily leaned forward. Grabbing the oil he was careful to drip some of the cool liquid onto the tip of Cloud's rosy erection, watching it twitch. Reno let out a shuddering breath of excitement that brushed against Cloud's neck. "You're the most sexy thing, I ever seen, yo," he muttered, then gently biting into the blond's shoulder, because he had to do _something_.

Cloud bucked his hips and groaned. He reached down with his other hand, moving to make sure that Reno could see everything and all that he was doing. Reno really seemed to be liking the show and Cloud found it really excited that he was putting the show on for him. He wrapped his hand around his cock and closed his eyes for a moment. He had to take a few breath to control himself before he could regroup. Reno was kissing his shoulder and making it all the harder for him not to bed him just to fuck him senseless.

Cloud opened his eyes again, looked right at Reno and began. He twisted the fingers inside of him and began to stoke his cock. It caused him to moan lowly and then whispered Reno's name. His body twisting away from Reno at first but then near him as he pleasured himself. Cloud kept it slow as he didn't want to come too quickly. He found the spot inside of him and every time his fingers touched it, he let out a small and sharp, "ah," bucking his hips.

"Can't wait no more."

"Fuck, me either!" It was just too much for Reno to bear. He could stand back only for so long, and to watch how Cloud jacked off, while at the same time penetrating himself with his own fingers... Grabbing the blond's hand Reno pulled it back and watched long wet fingers slip out of the tight hole he wanted to bury himself in. Quickly lubing himself, Reno placed his cock at Cloud's entrance and pushed, slipping inside with a groan.

Cloud didn't argue and didn't mind at all as he was entered by Reno. A cock felt so much better than his fingers. His cries became so much louder though as he couldn't control himself as he pushed against the warm body. "Reno," he moaned as he pressed against the base of his cock to prevent himself from coming. Cloud wanted to last a little longer for him, because he knew that he came too quickly. But he wanted to work on his endurance with Reno, even though it didn't seem to be working as the feeling in his stomach was rushing forward and as his hand squeezed himself tightly, he thought he was going to pop at any second.

Reno drove into the tight, slick tunnel with all he had, their bodies rocking back and forth on the bed, Reno's pelvis gyrating rapidly. "Ah Cloud, dammit," he moaned, feeling his climax coming on as Cloud moved against him frantically.

Cloud couldn't hold back. He let out a scream as the orgasm took him as he clawed at Reno's thigh and spilled over the sheets. He kept moving though, because Cloud wanted to make sure that Reno came soon, too. It made his orgasm even better, feeling Reno still moving inside of him, touching him, groaning into his ear.

He could do this forever, his body was shaking with bliss.

Cloud clamping around him, crying out in ecstasy was enough to push Reno over the edge too. He suddenly felt very light, the tight feeling within him gone, and he collapsed on top of panting, warm Cloud, clinging to him and gathering him in his arms. "How ya doin' that to me?" he asked, slowly pulling out, stroking Cloud's wild hair out of his red face.

"Doing what?" Cloud asked, trying to gather his breath as he cuddled into his arms. He kissed Reno's jaw and then rested his head against his shoulder. Suddenly the blonde felt very tired and very relaxed. It was the best feeling in the world.

"This." Reno poked Cloud on the chest, and then drew a lazy circle over the white flesh, dragging his fingertip over Cloud's little nipple. "Makin' me go crazy over your ass," he added with a lewd wink, but they both knew that it was more than the sex.

Cloud giggled and felt a little silly doing it. "I guess because we fit," he said simply. He wanted to say more but he didn't want to say something strange to scare Reno off. He may have already done that... but Cloud didn't care. He felt safe, sexy and like he could be himself with Reno.

"Guess you're right," Reno shrugged, planting a kiss on Cloud's nose and shifting to get more comfortable. They probably wouldn't leave the bed for the rest of the day.

* * *

Tseng brought a tray into his living room that had a pot of green tea and two cups on it. After the disastrous day of dealing with the press, disaster control and the president, Lazard was looking exhausted and stressed. He had a small tray of sandwiches from the deli on the first floor. They weren't his favourite but it was better than cooking, which he was not in the mood for.

He sat beside the frazzled director and poured him a small cup of tea. Then Tseng reached over and put a hand on the man's knee as he offered him the cup. "Drink this. It will help you feel a little better."

"Thank you." Lazard looked up, managing a smile and feeling truly grateful. It was a great relief that Tseng was here with him, showing that he cared, because it lifted a huge weight from Lazard's shoulders. He was also happy that Tseng had decided to stay, even after their last encounter. The fear Lazard had harboured about Tseng losing interest in him once he got to top was unjustified.

"Won't you stay with me for a moment?"

"I wasn't planning on leaving," Tseng said as he leaned back. Lazard looked quite stressed but was finally calming down. The Head Turk actually planned on staying for the rest of the night as he didn't want to deal with the large amount of phone calls and messages that were left to deal with. He had left them for the other Turks to take care of, even shutting off his phone. Rubbing Lazard's knee and thigh, Tseng encouraged him to drink his tea. "Are you hungry yet?"

"Not really, no," Lazard sighed, sipping at his tea and then leaning against Tseng's shoulder and closing his eyes. This was so pleasant... "But I should probably order something. I haven't eaten all day. But for now let's just sit here for a moment and enjoy the quiet." That was really all he wanted.

Tseng kept his hand on his knee and felt him relax. "Whenever you are ready." He understood the stress of his position more than anyone else. It was nice having someone that understood.

They sat with just the radio playing softly in the room. Tseng kept filling up Lazard's cup and was going to ask him if he wanted more tea when there was a very insistent knock at the door and a voice that he did not want to hear today.

"Tseng? Tseng, are you in there? Tseng?" Rufus' young and angry voice could be heard. Tseng could feel Lazard tense beside him and Tseng was ready just to ignore Rufus. Half of his phone calls were from the young Vice President. And the Turk was not in the mood to deal with him. If he ignored him, he would go away and look for him elsewhere.

"Just ignore him, please," Lazard muttered, glancing at the door. Under different circumstances he might have enjoyed rubbing it in that Tseng was with him, but tonight he didn't feel like fighting.

Rufus seemed to have different plans though, as he kept banging against the door, growling, "I know you are in there. Now open that door or I will have security do it for me!"

Tseng rolled his eyes. "He can be persistent and I don't know if he will go away." Tseng looked at the door as Rufus kept pounding on it. Even though he didn't want to get up, Tseng patted Lazard's knee and stood. "I will send him away."

Walking towards the door Tseng inwardly prepared to deal with a very small and angry blond.

When he opened the door Tseng saw Rufus looking angry with pouting lips and flushed cheeks. His hair was mussed and he seemed a little drunk. "I am busy right now, Rufus. If you don't mind, I have had a really busy day." He tried to close the door but Rufus put his foot in and barged into the apartment.

Tseng just sighed as Rufus stormed into the living room. "What is _he doing here?" _The smaller blonde pointed to Lazard and glared at the man that he couldn't hate any more.

"I live here, if you don't mind," Lazard bristled, getting up. "And you don't. Get out of my apartment before _I_call security, brat!" The Director didn't care if Rufus was shaken and despaired; he wanted the runt far, far away from him! This was his and Tseng's alone time!

Rufus sputtered. That didn't come out right at all. "That is... I mean: Aren't you supposed to be keeping your SOLDIERs in line! I need Tseng right now!" Rufus yelled and hated how comfortable his half brother looked with a cup of green tea. Tseng never made him green tea. Tseng made him _make_ green tea.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway!? I was calling you!?" he turned to Tseng who walked behind the couch and rested a hand on Lazard's shoulder. That touch angered him. Why was Tseng comforting Lazard? _Rufus _was the one that was angry here!

"He is busy discussing important matters with me right now, as you can see," Lazard replied haughtily, keeping his calm but inwardly being thrilled that Tseng had come to stay by his side. This was a clear statement; even someone as simple as Rufus should get.

"Whatever business you have just has to wait. Now. You can show yourself to the door." Lazard took a sip from his tea, lifting an expectant eyebrow.

Rufus bit his lip so hard it started to bleed. The gaze with which he burnt his imbecile brother was acrid. "I'm not talking to you," he pressed through gritted teeth, turning to Tseng. "Why is your phone turned off."

"My battery is nearly dead from dealing with the chaos that Sephiroth caused. I left the Turk matters in charge of the other Turks for a change as I was running all day with such affairs, Rufus," Tseng said simply. "What matters do you have that are more important than keeping the company afloat? We have a lot to deal with yet in the morning." Tseng smiled, enjoying seeing Rufus shaking and looking upset. He couldn't help but be slightly - well more than - turned on by his squirming and struggling with petty jealousy.

Blonds were never boring.

Rufus stood up straight. "I was dealing with the mess too, you know! You two hiding away and not letting me know what is going on - how am I supposed to answer questions if you two are hiding out on me?! I don't like being kept out of the loop."

"If you were more reasonable and stopped stalking Tseng then we wouldn't have to hide," Lazard shot back immediately. "Now, be a good boy, let the adults talk and get lost already!"

"I am not stalking! He is supposed to be _my bodyguard_ and not worrying about SOLDIERs. He wouldn't have to even worry about you if you did _your _job right and kept your men under control," Rufus yelled as he pointed at Lazard. He then put his hand on his hip and looked around the apartment. "And your decor sucks."

"Well, no one wants to be close to you, not even your bodyguard I might add, so you don't technically need a bodyguard. And Tseng is with me because he has enough of your bratty attitude and at the moment you are only making it worse."

Tseng bit his lip as they argued. The two blonds arguing over him was adorable and Rufus puffing out his chest like he was some sort of puffin at Lazard's comment was cute. Lazard bristling as if he was some sort of attack dog was extremely attractive, too. This was a very sexy situation to have them fighting...

"At least I don't hide away from the world when things get difficult like you are and I don't take people with me," Rufus said as he turned around. "Why would you even want to with this horrible colour scheme in here?"

"Of course you don't, because you will never get into a situation where you actually have to take responsibility for something and thus you will never have an opportunity to hide from something. Now, leave, before I lose my patience," Lazard retorted. "Are you so desperate to be in his presence that you don't notice when you are unwelcome?"

"You can't just kick me out, you bastard," Rufus said. "You and what army!?" he crossed his arms and lifted up his nose.

Tseng refrained from laughing and thought he was going to step in despite the fact that he would love to see them fighting and pulling at each other's hair, but he thought that was a fantasy that he would keep to himself. He cleared his throat and walked over to Rufus.

"Now, now, Rufus." Tseng put his hand on his arm and started to drag him to the door. "I will see you tomorrow. We are working over matters of importance that you don't need to be bothered at your level of the company."

Rufus glared and fought Tseng but not very hard. He was never very good at fighting Tseng.

"But... but ..."

"No buts," Lazard called after them, crossing his arms over his chest. "Be a good boy and go play with someone else." He probably wasn't helping much, but Lazard didn't care. Coming after them, he was hellbent on making sure that Rufus got the picture - he and Tseng were an item now.

Tseng couldn't help but chuckle at that as he leaned close to Rufus ear. "Go back home, Rufus. Take Dark Nation for a walk and take a bath. I will see you in the morning." He gave him a push and sent him out the door. He waited for a moment for Rufus to pound on the door again, but all he heard was Rufus give out a few curse words and insults before he stomped off.

What a wonderful tantrum.

Tseng went back to the couch to see Lazard sitting there, looking slightly flushed and flustered. Blonds were always so bad at keeping calm. Lazard was better than most but when he lost it, he looked delightful. "More tea, or do you need something stronger?"

"I think I could do with a whiskey now," Lazard sighed, massaging his temples in a bit of a dramatic manner. His eyes followed Tseng's lean form as he went over to the minibar. "May I ask you a question? It is personal."

"Of course," Tseng said as he started to pour the drink and add an ice cube to the glass. He still had a smile on his face as he looked back over to Lazard.

"Are you sleeping with Rufus?" Lazard found his voice to be surprisingly calm and collected. He didn't know how he should feel about the answer, whether it be positive or negative. But Lazard found that he wanted to know and that he had a certain right to know it, too. After Rufus' jealousy scene he had a suspicion.

Tseng sighed as he brought the drink forward and handed it to him. He thought there was no point lying to Lazard, thus he nodded and sat down beside him. "I will admit that I have a thing for blonds." He waited to see how Lazard would react.

"I see. Well..." Lazard downed his drink in one go, digesting the news. He tried to not let the jealousy consume him in a raging fit. He tried to be an adult here, taking a deep breath. "If you want to keep being with me then I would ask you to keep your thing to only one blond. You may call me old-fashioned, and childish, but I already share the genes of my father with Rufus, and that is quite enough."

Tseng smirked. "Ah," he whispered, seeing the twinge of jealously flash across the Director's eyes. "I do see." Tseng leaned back and thought about it and then found himself looking at Lazard. "I suppose I can understand. I do find myself drawn to you a little more than even I will admit at times." He was never drawn to Rufus as he was drawn to Lazard and he had a lot of moments to think about it. He had only been with Rufus twice - or was it once - since his interest had moved. "But you will understand if my eye wanders to blonds. They do grab my attention."

"I can live with that," Lazard smiled. There weren't that many blonds around, luckily. And having Tseng agree to an exclusive relationship was more than he could ever have hoped for, so indeed, Lazard was very happy. And to think that, only a month ago, he had felt like the loneliest person on the planet... This was a productive day, indeed.


	64. Chapter 64

**UNSTABLE**

**Summary:** Genesis gets congratulated by Sephiroth in the most unexpected way. Genesis and Sephiroth start their turbulent relationship and you should all pity poor Angeal! Colab between Soyna and BMIK

**Rating**: If you have read any of BMIK's or my stuff, you know this is rated Mature in nature. That means that there will be men love (yaoi), bad language and a lot of bad attitude as well.

Sephiroth - BMIK  
Genesis- Soyna

* * *

Genesis groaned as the room was way too bright. His body hurt, ached and felt drained. He blinked slowly, glad that he was wrapped in arms. At first he thought it was Angeal, but it didn't feel like Angeal. Then he finally opened his eyes and was greeted with a cascade of silver hair: Sephiroth was holding and _cuddling_ with him.

Genesis sighed dramatically and snuggled closer to the man and then remembered... remembered what had happened and how he had gotten here. Damn that creepy scientist that just about cut him open! He sniffled and then he remembered how he had bawled his eyes out.

At the memory Genesis buried his face into Sephiroth's chest and grabbed the blanket and pulled it over his head. How miserable he felt at that moment as he acted like ... like ...a girl.

Groggily Sephiroth moved his head to look down at Genesis, who had curled up beside him and pulled the blanket over his head. "You cold?" he asked, his voice too deep from exhaustion. He had stayed up all night to make sure that Genesis didn't die on him, but Genesis had just soundlessly slept. Sephiroth came to know that the redhead liked to move around a lot and finally had restrained him with his own arms.

"No," Genesis grumbled and pulled the blanket tighter over his head. "I don't want to talk about it." He pressed deeper into the General's side and ran his hand over his stomach where there was still a sore spot. He remembered the burning sensation that was there and he hurt. But more than that: Genesis couldn't believe he had bawled like a baby.

"I just need more sleep," Genesis said and he moaned as he pressed the tender spot. "My stomach hurts."

"Then I suggest you stop poking it." Sephiroth could see the movement even through the thin blanket. He rolled on his side, propping his head on one hand, and watched as Genesis pulled the blanket further over his head, as if he was hiding. But that clearly couldn't be, as there was nothing to hide from here. "How is your leg?"

"It still feels funny and stiff," Genesis said as he tried to bend his ankle. "But okay." He remember that Hojo broke it with a hammer. Genesis lifted the blanket so he could look down and see it. It was wrapped funnily with kitchen utensils and belts. "That looks a little kinky."

"Are you sure it's your leg you're talking about, feeling funny, stiff and looking kinky?" Sephiroth smirked, lifting the blanket to have a look too. "The swelling's gone down," he assessed. The angle looked good too, the bones must have mended in the right way.

Genesis grabbed the blanket and pulled it back over himself. If he had been crying he must have looked like a wreck. "Don't look and don't be a smart ass." He grabbed the blanket as tight as he could and pulled it tightly around him. "You have an issue with belts, you know. You could have used tape or something to wrap my foot, you know," Genesis complained as he pressed against Sephiroth. He was glad that Sephiroth was there though even though he must have been a mess.

"Did you stay here all night with me?" Genesis asked as he tried to figure out a way to recover some of his manhood out of this situation.

"What do you think?" Sephiroth grabbed a corner of the blanket and pulled it down Genesis' head, tousling his hair adorably in the process. "And I'll remember the tape next time. Now, do you feel stable enough for breakfast?" They both needed nutrition.

Genesis grabbed the blanket again and tried to cover his head. "I don't want to get out of bed." Though he lost the struggle with the blanket the redhead decided he would go with the next nearest thing which was to hide his head under the pillow. "Even though I would like to have pancakes... or French Toast. You can make French Toast, can't you?" He said and held the pillow over his head.

"I can order French Toast," Sephiroth corrected, casually pulling the pillow away. "If you stop behaving like a three year old. What's so interesting under that pillow?" Turning it in his hand Sephiroth didn't get it and threw it in a corner.

Genesis put his hand on his head. "Because I was behaving like a girl with all that crying and bawling," he whispered. "I should hide under the bed or something for even letting than man fool me and sticking me with his sick experiment stuff." Genesis peaked up at Sephiroth, who seemed very amused as he looked back down at him. At that Genesis groaned and hid his face again. "You are way too amused by my misery," he bawled and kicked at the blanket as if he was a three year old.

"Hm, I suppose you learned your lesson." Though Sephiroth rather he hadn't. "I will take care of Hojo. Don't go the labs for a while. Not unattended anyways. I will accompany you, if there is no way around it." Stretching, he reached over to his phone to order some French Toast via text message and then turned back to Genesis who was still being petulant. "Lazard should know about this too."

"You won't tell him that I cried, will you?" Genesis said as he finally looked up, rolling onto his side. "You'll tell him that I fought my way out, right?"

"Now that depends," Sephiroth smirked. They had the video cameras up in the labs, most certainly. They were Hojo's, but they still got access to them, unless the bastard had erased all evidence already. Sephiroth wasn't sure his testimony would suffice to get the bastard punished, but if it didn't he would take matters into his own hands. There was just no excuse for anyone damaging what was his. "You got something to offer in return?"

Genesis rolled his eyes and looked down at his ass, which was naked as he wasn't dressed in anything. "I do believe I have my ass that you like so much and the fact that I think there was something about the fact that you wanted to see me in an apron or something." A lot of the conversation was a blur but he remembered bits of pieces. "You can lie for me and I'll even put on that nurse outfit after you feed me breakfast."

"You will have to pack that then. And the handcuffs." Handcuffs were fun, and this was supposed to be fun, but you couldn't rely too much on the information of others. Sephiroth decided he would take matters in his own hands here as well.

The doorbell rang and he got up to get the French Toast, bringing their breakfast back into the bedroom.

"Pack?" Genesis said as he recovered the blanket and put it over his head again. He was starting to remember more about what Hojo did to him and he didn't like it at all. Sniffling at the thought he quickly pushed it aside. After all, he wasn't a baby and could stop crying about it. Genesis would set the man on fire after he was fed.

He also did remember that Sephiroth took good care of him. The best way that he knew how, even if he was a little clumsy about it. Sephiroth had stayed with him, held him, washed away his tears and tried to mend him. It made Genesis smile. He uncovered his head as Sephiroth walked in with wonderful smelling food. "Are we going to go on a vacation right away? Like a honeymoon thing?"

"We can go on vacation. But it won't be like a honeymoon. At all." Sephiroth put the food down on the bed, a first for him. He didn't eat in his bed. He hadn't fucked in here before either, because he had clear rules about what to do in bed. Which was sleeping. And nothing else. But recently all his rules went to hell anyway.

"Where do you want to go? We can't go to Costa because we would bump into Angeal and Zack and with our luck they would be in the next room and I have heard them fucking more than enough." Genesis arranged himself on the bed and looked at Sephiroth expectantly. "Aren't you going to feed me?"

"Gladly, if it makes you shut up." Sephiroth roughly stuffed some of the French Toast into Genesis' mouth, licking his finger afterwards. "It will be a surprise. I chartered a helicopter for a three day vacation. You will see when we arrive. Depending on your health we can either go by afternoon, or tomorrow. If you are not feeling well enough, you will spend your vacation in bed, here at headquarters."

Genesis chewed and swallowed. "How did you manage to do that?" he asked. The food was good as he look at another piece. "Will it be romantic at least?" Genesis opened his mouth and motioned to be fed again.

"It will be wonderful." All of a sudden, Sephiroth's eyes got a gleam that was close to excitement, as he stuffed too much food into Genesis at once. "You will like it. I will like it! Now eat your food and pack your stuff. I declare you healthy enough to fly. That's an order, by the way."

Genesis just about choked on his food as it was stuffed in his face. "Don't we have to talk to people about Hojo first and kill him before we take off?" He said as he watched the strange gleam in Sephiroth's eyes as he got up from the bed and started to walk around the room, very excited. "How do you know I am well enough to travel? What if I have a relapse or something?"

"You are a SOLDIER, you don't relapse. I will take Cure with me, so stop being a pussy about it. Have some more French Toast." Sephiroth frowned, looking at his own plate and then deciding that he couldn't eat now. They would eat enough, later. "I will take care of Hojo before we leave, there is nothing we can do about him immediately, as he will be on guard. Let some time pass and then we will take revenge."

Genesis grabbed another piece, "Do I get a hint to where we are going?" he said after he finished it. He shook off the strange brace off his foot and tried to stand. It felt weird to stand on it and wobbled a bit. "How can I go pack if I can't walk? Sephiroth, my ankle feels funny. You're going to have to carry me." He sat back down on the bed and reached out his hands to be lifted. "I don't want to hurt it and relapse and then you won't be able to have my ass while we are on vacation."

"Since when does your ass need to be able to walk for me to have it?" Lifting a brow, Sephiroth turned to look at Genesis but then came to fetch him anyway. "You won't need much. And I imagine that the place we are going must be the most wonderful place on the planet for you." Now he had actually put some thought into it while Genesis was sleeping and healing, preparing that vacation just this morning, spontaneously. That was a first for him, too. At least it would help them get away, from Hojo, Lazard, the press... and the crazy fans. "I will drop you at your apartment. Be ready at 1400."*

Genesis smiled. "Well, it is just nicer if I have more mobility." He wrapped his arms around Sephiroth. "Can you find at least a robe for me, though. I don't mind being naked around you, but I don't want to be carried naked through the halls."

Genesis was actually excited. A perfect vacation spot that he didn't need to walk much... It must be a fancy resort somewhere that had lots of servants and a spa. That would be perfect for him. He liked being waited on hand and foot. He hoped it was that resort that he heard about at the Golden Saucer so they could go gambling too. Well, he would have to trust Sephiroth to make sure that the vacation would be perfect. The man seemed excited and ...

"You didn't book us separate rooms or anything, did you?" Genesis said with sudden scepticism. "I expect you to cuddle with me every night after you fuck me into exhaustion."

"There is no need to worry about the room arrangements." Sephiroth grabbed a robe from the bathroom door, as well as another blanket from the couch as he made his way through the apartment with Genesis in his arms. He wouldn't want him to catch a cold last minute. "You will like it." There was just no way Genesis could NOT like the vacation Sephiroth had picked for them.

He went to Genesis' apartment, luckily meeting no one on the way there. Setting the man down on his bed, Sephiroth had a quick look through the room. "Take only light luggage with you. It's only three days and everything will be provided."

Genesis chewed his lip, "Don't I get a kiss!?" he called. "I want a kiss and then I will have enough energy to pack. I will make sure I pack the handcuffs. I can't wait for this surprise." Genesis wiggled in his blankets even though he did feel a little week, he was a little excited over this whole thing now.

He almost forgot that he was just about killed by Hojo.

"Fine, but then you'll stop complaining and actually contribute something to this vacation by packing," Sephiroth growled and came back to impatiently press a kiss to Genesis' rosy lips. How the man had made it into SOLDIER was beyond him sometimes, Genesis had such issues to focus! Unlike the General himself, who was utterly immersed in the task of preparing a vacation here!

Well, maybe Genesis' head was still a bit messed up from last night. That's why they should move away from here even faster, or they would get nightmares. Thinking about that kind of stuff never helped anyone.

Genesis watched Sephiroth leave and felt very very alone. He looked around the room and then the clock. It was only going to be a couple of hours before he went on the dream vacation with Sephiroth where they could screw their brains out for three days in luxury. That was a nice thought and he clung to that as he slowly got up, got dressed in some jeans and t-shirt. He should have thought of asking Sephiroth if he should dress for warm or cold weather.

It didn't matter. He packed light. Only one duffel. He couldn't wear his boots because his foot was swollen, so he had to wear sandals and then he went into the living room and kept himself busy thinking about all the wonderful places that he could be going. Genesis couldn't wait and he was getting hungry again.

Just half an hour before their chopper would set off Sephiroth stopped by the apartment, finding Genesis sitting at the table, head resting on his elbow as he soundly slept. For a second Sephiroth considered if maybe this was going too fast and Genesis should get more rest but then he abandoned that idea. They needed to get out of here, and there would be more than enough time to relax. Shaking Genesis by the shoulder, he tried to wake him up.

Genesis gasped as he was shook and just about jumped out of his skin. He didn't realize that he had fallen asleep and was relieved that it was Sephiroth that woke him. He clutched his chest and smiled up at him, standing a little shakily and wrapping his arms around him and sighed. "Don't scare me. Did you kill Hojo? Are we ready to go?"

The incident with Hojo must have effected him a little more than he thought. He couldn't wait to get out of here.

"Not yet. Hojo has left for another research facility and will stay there for the next two weeks. We can use that time to agree on the most painful method to kill him." Genesis was quaking against him and Sephiroth tightened his grip a bit. "Let's go."

Genesis sighed as he was held by Sephiroth. He looked up at him and gave him a good grin. "I can't wait until you see where you are taking me. I can't wait to get out of here. Is all the paperwork done? Is Lazard throwing a fit?" Genesis babbled but still didn't let go of Sephiroth. He felt safe in his arms and he hated that a little bit. He wasn't supposed to be that weak but ... he was allowed moments despite the fact that he was a first class SOLDIER.

"Lazard is delighted that we will be out of his sight for a few days, while he does damage control." Sephiroth slung Genesis' duffel bag over his shoulder, with his own, and then leaned back down to carry Genesis up to the heli pad. "Are you ready to go?"

"More than ready!" Genesis said with a grin. "So, how long is the trip?" He was really curious as to where they were going. He really wanted to spend more time with Sephiroth. Just them. Together for three whole days of sexual bliss. Genesis was already dreaming of all the positions that they could be getting into as they started up to the helicopter. "I hope they have room service because I never want to leave the room. I may have under packed because I don't want to wear clothes the whole time we are there."

"Ah...hm." Sephiroth threw him a strange look that bordered on the freaked out, but then he concentrated on getting them up in time. The heli pad was windy, as the chopper had already been started. Pushing against the wind, Sephiroth reached their vehicle and with the help of the pilot they got Genesis and their luggage in.

At first it was loud, but they got used to it soon enough. As the sky was too cloudy to see anything beneath them, Sephiroth suggested, "You go back to sleep. I will wake you once we arrive."

"Can you give me a hint?" Genesis said as he took his seat and shamelessly buried himself into Sephiroth's side. He didn't care that the pilot gave them a raised eyebrow. Sephiroth was in a cuddly mood and he was going to take advantage of it at every opportunity that he could. "A little one?" He used his best puppy dog eyes. He was not as good as Zack at such things, but he also used the fact that he was running his hand across his stomach to his advantage.

"You know that place already. You have been there before." Sephiroth crossed his arms over his chest. He wouldn't mind getting some sleep himself, as the night had been long and tiring. "Now shut up and wait." Their flight would be about 3 hours, and he didn't want to be pestered by questions all the time...

Genesis let it go with a smile and let his eyes droop. He let himself dream of all he wonderful places and spas that he had been to before ... and it would be better with Sephiroth with him.

* * *

A day early.

Yeah. I rock! Don't I! Still working on the prize story for with BMIK. It is turning out awesome, Just so you know. Sephiroth and Reno are so fun to write together. I do like writing Reno.


	65. Chapter 65

"Angeal! Look what I found!" Emerging from the crashing blue waves, Zack ran up the beach, snorkel and his diving goggles bouncing off his face with every enthusiastic step. In one hand he held something that he dropped in Angeal's lap as he reached them. Luckily the beach was empty, save for their little spot.

Zack had gotten a tan already, his blue shorts hanging low on his hips and clinging to his brown, wet skin. "It's a crab!"

Angeal jumped back at the animal that squirmed in his lap and thankfully pulled it back before it snapped at anything that would have hurt. "I see that."

Zack was rather enjoying the vacation and so was he. They had spent a lot of time on the beach and in the sun. He didn't ever remember enjoying himself on the beach like this before. Having someone that was so carefree had something to do with it as well. Zack threw himself at everything with so much fun and freedom. He was drawn into like he had never allowed himself before.

It was nice.

Of course, things like having a crab thrown in his lap was the side effect of such actions.

"It in an unusual crab," Angeal said and meant it. It had materia all over its back and seemed to have a very prominent attitude problem as it tried to latch onto his nose.

"Isn't it?" Zack nodded proudly and then shook himself like a puppy, water droplets flying in every direction. Flopping down beside Angeal he fetched the sun screen and squeezed some of it in his palm to rub over his arm. "Can you do my back?"

Angeal laughed at his antics. He put the crab down, which he swore gave him the finger before it scurried back to the ocean. "Of course. Lie down and I will make sure I get your back. I don't want you to burn." He gave him a quick kiss before he snatched the bottle from his hands. "That wouldn't do at all to ruin our fun."

Angeal had never been relaxed in his life as he was during this vacation. It spoke to him all the more that Zack was the perfect one for him. He enjoyed looking at his wet expanse of tanned skin as he put some of the lotion on his hands. "I was thinking that we could go to that little dance place that you were talking about. I'm not much of a dancer, but I could give it a whirl." He said as he put his hands on his back. Zack had been begging him to go dancing and he had been refusing but ... he felt that he should give it a try to make Zack happy.

"I love you," Zack exclaimed happily, turning his head up to Angeal with a big smile. "I bet you are a great dancer. I'll make everyone jealous." He blushed at the thought of being able to show Angeal off a bit. This was the best thing ever. So far this vacation had just been perfect; they relaxed and had sex and lay on the beach... and now Angeal's strong hands rubbed over his back, making Zack suppress a moan.

"You will have everyone's pity when they see you on the floor with me," Angeal said as he stroked his back up and down. He loved he feel of his muscles against his hands. "I never could get the steps right. I always was clumsy about that and drove Genesis insane. You'll have to stick with slow dances with me."

He pushed down harder and got another moan out of Zack. He loved hearing him moan like that. It was a very sexy and arousing. He was grateful they were on a little private beach away from the hordes of tourists and prying eyes. 

"I don't mind slow ... then we can dance tightly wrapped around each other," Zack breathed, feeling his member stiffening, as Angeal's moist hands worked lower towards his buttocks. "Angeal..." he wriggled his ass a bit, biting his lip. He was getting horny again, and the idea of the two of them doing it here. In public. Zack moaned again, a hand sneaking down to his groin to squeeze his erection.

Angeal did not miss how Zack's hand movement and was tempted to slap at his hand and tug it out of there but at the same time, giving him the lotion massage was getting him ... interested again.

So instead, he pressed harder on his back and moved his hand up to his shoulder blades and pressed his weight onto them, forcing his weight down onto Zack. He leaned on him and he positioned himself so that he was covering him completely. "I see you're having naughty thought again, Zack. I should give you a rule about touching yourself without my permission first."

"B-but Angeeeal, it's itching," Zack whined, the sound ending in a groan. How did Angeal expect him to _not _ have naughty thoughts when he leaned over him, being practically naked and oily and all sexy?! "Can't I touch it, just a bit?" he asked with puppy eyes, deliberately letting his fingertips brush over the new hardness and gasping.

"I would say that I am the only one that is allowed to scratch that itch," Angeal said and smirked, "And since you tried to give me crabs already today, I think that I should be the one to inspect that itch first." Angeal moved quickly, flipping Zack over to see that he was indeed touching himself. He had his hand inside his swim trunks, his face flushed and this was one time that Angeal wished he brought the camera because the pose was wonderful.

He licked his lips. "Take off those shorts so I can see how "itchy" you are," Angeal commanded. 

Again Zack bit his lips, but then he slowly pulled down his pants, bit by bit peeling the wet fabric down his groin, to reveal his stiff flesh. "See? It's swollen and red and it itches." Lifting up his butt, Zack finally pulled his shorts down to his knees, spreading his legs a bit as he put himself on display for Angeal - and pretty much everyone else who spontaneously decided to come down to the beach. AT the thought his cheeks flushed even harder and his heart rate picked up. 

Angeal enjoyed the show that Zack was putting on. "It does look quite itchy." Angeal hovered over Zack. "I wonder what we should do about that horrible itchyness." Angeal reached down and gripped his shorts. "These could be the problem, so we better remove them completely causing Zack's cock to bounce delightfully. "I think I know a treatment that would work on that itch."

Angeal could think of a lot of things that would be wonderful cures for that itch. "Grab that lotion." 

Zack did as he was told, reaching for the lotion with shaky hands. "It's still itching," he complained, slowly blinking. Angeal was so sexy when he got all commandeering and kind of caveman on him. It was as if he shed all his restraints and he was such a passionate, wonderful lover! Zack couldn't wait to see what he would do next.

Angeal grabbed his cock, noticing the tan lines and how pale the skin around his crotch was. He licked his lips as he looked down at him. "I will take care of that itch." He spread his legs forcefully with his knees making sure he was exposed. He took the lotion and squeezed it on his cock. He enjoyed how the thick white liquid dripped up and down the twitching organ and into his well trimmed pubic hair.

"Is that helping the itch? Do you need more? Do you need me to rub it in?"

Zack tilted his head, lids dropping in a seductive look. Angeal turned him on so much his chest was heaving, his blood rushing through his body, making him restless and twitchy. Reaching up, Zack cupped Angeal's face just to feel him, wanting to kiss him. "Uh-huh. I need you to rub it," he breathed, half shy, half horny.*

"You do?" Angeal said as he licked his lips. "Why don't you rub it and show me how you need to get rid of that itch," Angeal said as he looked at his eyes. "Slowly."

He put some cream on his fingers as he positioned Zack's hips a little higher. He could see his balls twitching and he had other plans for Zack. Zack really did like touching his dick and it was a wonderful sight. "Stroke it slow."

"O-okay," Zack hitched, feeling the pressure of a moan build in his chest, as he reached down and took his slippery member in his hand. Wrapping his fingers tightly around the pulsing flesh felt like heaven, and this time Zack didn't try to suppress his moan. He revelled in it, stretching the sound to express his lust as his hand slid down his cock to the base. Then, slowly as Angeal had told him, he let his fist wander upwards to the tip, squeezing the red head, rubbing it with his thumb.

"I got another itch," he whispered, spreading his legs further apart. 

Angeal laughed deeply. Zack was so predictable. "Lower, eh?" He licked his lips as he looked at his exposed hole. He moved his slicked his finger over the hole. Everything about Zack made him happy. "Is that where it is?" He pushed his finger inside. "Is the itch there?" He knew he was being rough but he was more anxious. They were on the beach and he wanted him. He wanted to be inside him and bending in him half and he would do that soon enough.

"How does that feel?" Angeal asked. 

"Ahhhhh.. deeper. T-The itch is d-deeper," Zack mewled, arching up into the air, his spine building a half circle, as he pressed his ass against Angeal's finger. "You're itching, too?" As he kept stroking himself deliberately slowly and sensually to put on a show for Angeal, Zack had the strong urge to see his lover's cock, too. "Is it swollen too?" His free hand sneaked up to pull down the hem of Angeal's shorts.*

Angeal grunted and pushed his ginger deeper inside. "Yeah. Really swollen." He moved so that he could bake his other hand to pull down his shorts just show his cock was exposed. He grunted as he moved Zack's hand of his shorts and pulled his fingers out of him. He was prepared him enough and obviously anxious enough.

"Let's solve that itch." Angeal said. "And get rid of the swelling."

He pushed himself inside. He could never be tired of how Zack felt. 

"Oh yessss, please!" Zack had to hold his breath as Angeal entered him with his firm, large cock, filling him completely. It feld so good and he had to squeeze his own cock. "Ah, you feel wonderful! Move, please move!" Desperately Zack wriggled to get his lover going, because he wanted Angeal to pump into him, to abandon all reason and restrain.

Angeal loved how Zack reacted. He hovered over him, grabbing one of his legs and hoisting it over his shoulder as he pressed inside of him. He leaned forward and hovered over him. He started to move and pressed inside of him with force. He wanted to hear him cry out again. He loved his moans and cries. He wanted to hear him on the beach and hear him echo off the cliffs.

"Is that working on your itch?" he grunted as he thrust inside of him. 

"Oh-OH, it's working!" Zack cried, gripping the sand. Angeal had just the right angle, and what with their position he thrust in so deep! "Angeal, Angeal, harder!" He didn't care if anyone heard him or saw him as Angeal fucked him like an animal. This was all he wanted, all he needed, and he wanted Angeal deeper, melting into him. This was feeling so good, little shock waves of pure, liquid bliss running through his nerves, his flesh and his blood. Ah, it was too much to bear and with every thrust it was becoming harder and harder to hold on.

Angeal growled and pumped harder. He pushed the leg harder down, knowing that Zack was rather flexible and wanting to hear him scream louder and not wanting to disappoint him. He increased his pace as he looked between their bodies to see Zack squeezing his inflamed cock. He bent down further and bit his neck as he continued to grind into him.

Zack was made for him and moments like these made him forever want to keep him close to him and protect him.

"Angeal, Angeal I'm coming!" As he said it his whole body convulsed and arched up, pressing down on Angeal's cock, forcing him to slip further inside. Someone screamed, and Zack vaguely recognized his own voice, but his brain was busy melting down. Intense bliss washed through him as Zack hit orgasm, white semen spurting from his hard cock.

Angeal kept thrusting and inside, feeling how wonderful Zack felt around his cock. It never took him long when he came for him to come. A few more thrust and he came, grunting as he came, pushing deep inside him, biting harder on his neck as he did so and pulling the man close to him.

"I love you, so much, Zack," Angeal purred. "But you have to stop throwing crabs into my lap."

"O-okay... I love you too." Feeling dizzy, Zack wrapped himself around Angeal, even though it wasn't too comfortable. But he didn't want to let go of the man. He didn't want to let go of this perfect moment. He was here on vacation with Angeal, they had no care in the world. Underneath them was the hot sand, above them the blue sky. Angeal loved him, he loved Angeal and he just had the best orgasm ever. "I love you so much. So much."

Angeal knew that he couldn't be comfortable. He smiled. "Now, let's go wash off." He went as quickly as he could. Pulled out of Zack, grabbed him, pulled out of him and dragged him naked and ran to the ocean and threw him in it, laughing the whole time.

He just hoped that he wouldn't run into that crab as he chased after him into the surf.

(PAGE BREAKAGE)

They were nearing their goal. Underneath them the sky was still crowded with thick, grey clouds, but judging by the time that had went by they must be close to their destination. Beside him, Genesis had fallen asleep. He must still be pretty exhausted. Well, he would get better soon, now that they were on vacation and all. Sephiroth still was not entirely certain that he could adapt to the concept, but a break from ShinRa seemed exactly what he needed now. He was sick of their politics, torture and their stupid 'measures' to keep him 'under control'.

Besides, now they had some time to figure out the whole relationship thing. Sephiroth would have to establish some rules and serious boundaries or else this would get out of hand. When it came to Genesis things got out of hand very easily.

The chopper descended into the sea of clouds and then underneath them appeared tiny houses and wide fields. Only when the chopper touched the ground did Sephiroth shake his company awake. "Wake up. We're here."

Genesis blinked his bleary eyes and pulled out of the warm embrace. "Here? Where is here?" His eyes didn't want to work because it was showing him images of his dreams. He frowned as he saw Banora apple trees and the smell of chocobo dung hit his nose. Wrinkled it he turned to Sephiroth sharply. "Where. Is. Here?" He hissed.

"Here is here. Your home. Guess who's going to meet your mother?" Sephiroth rarely grinned, but now he did, showing a row of sharp pearly teeth that glistened with utter joy. "Me! And you." He paused for a moment to get his facial expression back under control and settle with a cool, suave smirk instead. "Surprise." Ah, he knew Genesis would be elated to meet his mother and _of course_ he would be immensely impressed with Sephiroth for arranging it on such short notice but the utterly aghast expression Genesis flashed him Sephiroth couldn't even have hoped for.

"You can thank me later. Let us go to greet your family now," the General thus said graciously, pulling the still eerily quiet Genesis up into a sitting position.

Genesis looked at Sephiroth as if he had grown another head. The man looked so happy but ... but... Banora. Genesis didn't want to see his mother or his father. He didn't want to deal with her drunkenness nor his father not accepting him because he was gay and...

... they had to have seen the press conference and they would be doubly ashamed of him now.

How could Sephiroth even _think_ this was a good idea?! Was this why Sephiroth kept asking about his mother? Did he not hear _any_ of Genesis' answers? "You want to greet my family?" Genesis asked and wondered if the world had ended. 

"Why, yes, of course." Genesis seemed surprisingly non-enthused. "It will help you get better, too. There is no better care than a loving mother's." He had read that somewhere and everybody knew it, so Sephiroth was getting a little bit annoyed that he had to explain the basics to Genesis, who actually _had_ a mother and should know from experience. Now Genesis did have mentioned that his mother was a bit difficult, but then Genesis was also prone to exaggeration. To put it mildly.

"Now get up. Comb your hair." As he spoke Sephiroth rearranged Genesis' tousled hair with a critical eye. His own appearance was immaculate, of course. They were going to meet Genesis' _mother_, after all.

Genesis swatted Sephiroth's hand away and then slapped him on the chest. "What makes you think this is where I wanted to go for a relaxing, sex filled vacation?! Not exactly the best place to sex you up when my_ parents _will be in the next room over!" Genesis snarled. He didn't want to see his mother drunkenly dote on him and he most certainly didn't want his father insulting him about his job choices, the fact that he was gay, his colour of his clothes, the fact that his hair was too long and whatever else he decided to insult him about this time.

He put his hand over his eyes. "I feel faint." 

"I see. And here I thought I heard you say something about a relationship not being all about sex, but I must have misheard. Apparently this was not a good idea. We will take off immediately. There is paperwork to do anyway." Sephiroth's tone was somewhat frosty. He was not in the mood to deal with Genesis' dramatics. He was not in the mood to feel disappointed and frustrated. So if Genesis felt like he had to ruin this then Sephiroth would keep a straight face, make the pilot turn and keep his distance from Genesis for a while.

But Genesis grabbed him and pushed his face into his chest so he didn't have to look at Sephiroth. "Don't be like that. I was just hoping for something romantic. Coming home isn't romantic, Sephiroth." He grunted as he bashed his forehead against him a few times. "I can show you the orchards and where I grew up." He thought about it a bit. They didn't have to spend too much time with his parents and with how his dad was, that would most likely be the best. He looked up. "I just had my hopes set on a spa. You know how I like going to a spa." He kept his hand on Sephiroth's arms to keep him from calling the pilot. If they had to go back to Midgar, Sephiroth would never forgive him.

He really did have mother issues. 

"You can go to a spa another time," Sephiroth frowned. He didn't know of the pleasures of a spa, but he was glad that a visit home was not a romantic affair. Sephiroth didn't know about romance either, but it sounded highly dubious. "Now, let's get out and greet your mother."

He gave the pilot a sign to wait, and then freed himself from Genesis' clingy embrace to step onto the windy field. His hand was held out for Genesis to take after he had fetched their luggage. Genesis still seemed a bit pale and shaky.

And Genesis did not want to greet his mother. 

It was after lunch so she was good and drunk by now. He hoped that she wouldn't be slobbering drunk at least and drool all over Sephiroth and he hoped his father wouldn't say anything homophobic. He hoped that they hadn't seen the press conference. Anything would have been better than this. The coal mines of Corel would be nicer than dealing with his parents.

Genesis just hoped they wouldn't be complete morons while he had Sephiroth here.

He _could_only hope.

Finally he took Sephiroth's hand and held it tight and let him lead the way. The General was the one that brought them here, Genesis was going to let him lead them into the fire.

Behind them the chopper took off and within a few minutes the wind was gone. Sephiroth's carefully arranged hair was a mess, as was Genesis'. Well, their arrival should have been noted, this village appeared so tiny that surely, a helicopter landing here wasn't a daily occurrence. They passed a few of the strange banora white apple trees that hung full of ripe, violet fruits, but Sephiroth's gaze was drawn to the moderately beautiful house up a small hill.

"This place seems peaceful," he observed, wondering how Genesis could not want to come back here.

"I grew up here. There is nothing but trees, apples and more apples," Genesis said. "I wanted more and Midgar has that. There is no theatre here, there is no dancing clubs, and there are bugs, pests and plants here." He pressed beside Sephiroth. "And how was I supposed to find you in a little town like this?" He smirked as he spoke and swung their hands, even though he knew it was sappy. But Genesis needed something to distract himself from the fact that they were almost at their house and the fact that he was actually bringing a boyfriend home to meet his homophobic parents.

What a nightmare.

Stiffening, Sephiroth prevented Genesis from swinging their arms any more. It seemed that he felt a lot better already and Sephiroth would have withdrawn his hand entirely, had he not feared that the lack of physical support had Genesis topple over. Since he still looked so pale and all.

"There are no doctors here, no tests, and no press conferences."

He had a point. This must be paradise for Sephiroth. Genesis pressed closer to him as they got closer to the door of the house. "So, how long do we have here again? Does that mean that you will let that rod out of your butt now that you don't have to worry about a fan club, Lazard, or Hojo for the whole time that we are here?" Genesis asked and actually smiled.

He could feel Sephiroth tense and get ready to yell at him over something when the front door opened.

Genesis wished he could crawl behind Sephiroth and live under his coat. His mother was there, a cell phone in one hand and a glass of wine in the other.

"Ah!" She yelled loudly as she clicked her phone shut and dropped it in her pocket of her outrageously loud outfit of bright yellow. Where she got her fashion sense was beyond him. "There you are! Oh! Look at how wonderful this is," she literally squealed as she ran forward. Genesis was forced to endure a hug from her as she nearly spilled her wine on his shirt.

"Hi, mom," he said as she pulled back. She was wearing too much makeup that was horribly applied.

She slapped him. "Oh, it is so good to see you again. You don't call. You neglect your mother, boy." She slapped him again and then took a sip of her wine. He could smell it. It was actually bourbon in a wine glass. She just wanted to look like a classy drunk. "Now introduce me to your girlfriend."


	66. Chapter 66

Sephiroth watched the scene in silence, trying to process what was going on. Admittedly, this was not what he had expected. Genesis' mother did not look in the least how he had imagined her. She was loud and shrill and dramatic - well, actually he should have expected that. At least she seemed delighted to see Genesis, and that was a good sign!

Now the girlfriend thing confused him. Maybe she hadn't watched the news? And Genesis hadn't told her? It actually didn't cross the General's mind that the flashy, middle aged woman with the horrible makeup could possibly mistake _him_ for a woman.

Genesis ran his hand over his face. "Mom, this is my _boyfriend, _Sephiroth," Genesis said, emphasizing the word 'boyfriend' as he gave Sephiroth an apologetic look. "Boyfriend, mom."

She put her hand on her hip and looked him up and down. She screwed up her face and then leaned close to him. "You know, Genesis," she said in a voice that was supposed to be a whisper, but was not, "For a chick that is showing an awful lot of chest, there isn't much cleavage showing."

"... Excuse me?" Sephiroth felt strangely disconnected, as if trapped in a bizarre dream. Maybe Genesis' mother had a strange sense of humour? Even so he couldn't bring himself to cough a fake laugh, but exchanged an inquiring look with Genesis, who seemed a bit desperate. "I am afraid I am not a woman, Madam. My name is Sephiroth. General Sephiroth." He reached out his hand for her to shake, though his excitement to meet her had cooled off remarkably.

Genesis wanted to drag Sephiroth away, though the silver haired man was taking this insulting encounter quite well. His mother was the most embarrassing woman in the world. Genesis watched as she took Sephiroth's hand and started to shake it vigorously. "Well hello there, Sephy. My name is Emma, but you can call me Mom. My, you have an awfully big hand for a girl and you're tall too! Never thought I have ever met a girl as tall as you before. How tall are you? Six feet? My, My. Genesis did always like the more robust girls."

Genesis really just wanted to die and gave Sephiroth a wilted look and mouthed the word 'sorry' as she finished the rest of her "wine".

"Well, I am empty!" She announced, grabbing Genesis arm. "Come on you two. Let's go inside and have lunch and tea!"

Now Sephiroth was convinced that she must be mentally challenged. There was _no way_ anyone could mistake him for a woman! Granted, his hair was more beautiful than most females', but otherwise his built, deep voice and general alpha-male attitude should have given her a hint! Or maybe not.

A bit disturbed Sephiroth followed the woman into the house, thinking it better to distract the conversation to a saver topic. "You have a lovely house." He didn't give a damn about the freaking house.

"Isn't it grand," she said as she walked inside. Genesis could see hat Sephiroth was clearly uncomfortable. If he could have warned him that his mother was truly insane this could have been avoided. His mom was a nutcase and had some days she was better but today was obviously a day that she had been drinking all morning. "My dear husband, Grant, makes sure that it kept all in good shape and lets me decorate it as I see fit."

She would babble for hours on her decorating fit. As much as Genesis appreciated a well decorated house, he was not as fantastical as she was.

"Mother, we were hoping we could go to our room and settle in," Genesis pleaded. "It has been a rough couple of weeks."

She giggled, "You two can make out later once you have this lovely woman meet your father. You two must me parched. You need drinks, so let's get you two a few drinks and you can tell me how you met this lovely lady. She is _so_ lovely and I need to know how you get your hair to look like that."

Genesis really wanted to go back home or at least to the chopper, steal it and go find a spa.

Every time Genesis' mother called him a 'lovely lady' Sephiroth's jaw set tighter. "If you don't mind us bringing our luggage upstairs and refresh for a few minutes..." His voice sounded flatter than he had intended it to, but dammit, that woman was crazy! Genesis should have prepared him.

Genesis grabbed his mother's arms before she could say another word. "Mom. We will be down in half-an-hour and you can have the maid bring out cakes and some refreshments for a proper greeting. Okay? I have to talk to my _boyfriend_ for a moment or two." He hated that she was denying the fact that he was gay. "And really, you should find your glasses."

He turned back to Sephiroth, grabbed him and the bags and quickly took him up to his bedroom.

"Of course, darling. Don't do anything funny you two! You aren't married yet!" She hollered after them. Genesis just rolled his eyes. Then he looked at Sephiroth who seemed stunned and starting to look angry. Genesis himself was starting to feel a little sick at the whole thing. His mother was worse than she ever had been before. He would have rather taken Sephiroth to meet Angeal's mother, who was normal.

"Your mother is... peculiar. Does she suffer from any mental health conditions?" As soon as they were out of ear shot and had settled in Genesis' room, Sephiroth relaxed marginally. "You should have told me." He frowned.

Genesis owned a big room with antique, slightly dusty furniture and a large bed. Several photographs had been framed and hung up on the walls, which the General realised to be pictures of a much younger Genesis. There was a picture of him and Angeal, standing in a small creak, the sun shining down on their grinning faces and wet clothes as they tried to catch some fish with sticks that had some strings and crumbs of bread attached to them. Another showed Genesis standing stiffly with his parents, looking none-too happy. There was also a picture of young Genesis proudly holding up the certificate he had won for his apple juice. A small newspaper article was attached to the frame.

"She is bat-shit insane," Genesis said as he slammed the door shut. "I told you she was difficult and I wasn't close to her. She is blind as a bat and still in denial about me being gay. Every time I say I have a boyfriend, she ignores him. Did you think I was exaggerating about how insane my mother was? I never saw eye to eye with her. She wanted a daughter."

Genesis walked over to the bed, motioning for Sephiroth to drop the bags. "She was okay until I was ten and then she starting drinking and when she starting drinking she stopped being my mother and became that thing downstairs that is only worrying about her social status and me marrying a perfect woman to bear her a granddaughter."

He looked up at Sephiroth. "Just because I have a mother, doesn't mean she cares about me."

Sephiroth was very inclined to snap at Genesis to not badmouth his mother, but he kept his cool. "Well, it seems that she has special needs. We need to try harder. I am certain she is pleased with you and loves you. She seemed delighted to have you here, after all." He refused to believe that a mother could not love her son.

His gaze wandered about the room again. "So this is where you grew up." It looked pretty fancy, nothing like the labs. In fact it was a warm place, comfortable, and somehow he could feel Genesis all over it.

Genesis nodded. He didn't want to get into a fight about his mother's 'special needs' at the moment. It was hard to explain all about his mother and he wasn't in the mood for that. She would explain and show herself in time. She would also insist on calling Sephiorth his girlfriend the entire time that they were here no matter how many times he corrected her. It was bound to get on Sephiorth's nerves.

"Yeah. I guess. I had it better than most of the kids in town. I had three rooms that were my own but this one was the one that I spent most of the time in. I made it as comfortable as possible and decorated it so that I could actually relax here." Genesis said. He had a room in the basement where he made the juice (and a little wine that his parents still didn't know about) and another room where he kept all his books that was his study. But this was HIS room and his room alone.

He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. "I always did like my bedroom."

Somehow it was hard to imagine Genesis as a child. Sephiroth had always known him as an adult. Come to think of it, he had never seen any children at all, nor played with them. Now he saw them occasionally on parades or other official assignments, but that were just glimpses he could catch.

"What did you do here?"

Genesis looked over to Sephiroth who was still scanning his room. "I would read a lot," he said and patted the spot beside him on the bed to encourage him to be beside him. "This was my sanctuary from things. My nanny would help me with my homework at that desk there." He pointed to his desk. "I would go out into the orchards when I was old enough to go by myself. My nanny was quite strict and I had to get all my homework done first before I was allowed to go play with Angeal."

He grabbed his pillow. "They let her go when I was eight because I didn't need a nanny anymore. I missed her. She had to move away because she couldn't afford her own house here. She used to write me letters and then they stopped. I don't know what happened to her. I tried to find her when I joined SOLDIER as she was supposed to have moved to Midgar, but I haven't found her." He closed his eyes and looked around his room. "Then I spent a lot of time with Angeal and we did my homework over there. Angeal had a hard time at school in the beginning but I helped him and we got through it together after awhile."

Genesis looked up at Sephiorth. "It was just kid stuff. If we can get rid of my mother, we can go to the orchards." Even though he felt a little weak and would love nothing more than to pull Sephiroth into his bed with him... but his mother...

... and then they had to deal with his father yet.

He was not looking forward to that. His father hated the fact that he was a SOLDIER, hated the fact that he looked like his mother. Hated the fact that Genesis was gay and was everything that he did not want in a son.

"Is this what you expected of my childhood home?"

"I suppose. I had no particular expectations. Your... mother is different from what I had thought she would be like." That was the understatement of the year.

Sephiroth had sat down on the soft bed beside Genesis, following his gestures as he pointed at the desk, as well as outside during his explanation. "Did you like going to school?" Sephiroth had not been to a school, not exactly. Prior to the SOLDIER program he had been taught at the labs. It had been kind of 'fun', as that was one of the few times where people didn't make him kill things or stuck stuff into him, or gave him poisonous mako infusions. Also, Sephiroth was a quick learner, he had picked up everything at an amazing speed. Save for the time tables - for some reason that had killed him and the frustration he experienced at failing to get it into his head was still something he avoided thinking about. "What was your favourite subject?"*

Genesis put his hand on his lap and chuckled. "English and the arts, of course. I loved escaping into the new worlds that were in the books that I would find. My nanny would always read to me at bed time, so I guess that was where it came from. Angeal was better at the maths and science so we would help each other with that. But, I still prefer the arts, as it were. But I never fit in with the artsy type because I was also a jock. I loved to run and fight. I was very physical. I think that is why I got along with Angeal. He didn't care. I could read poetry and still wield a sword."

Genesis gave a small laugh. "In SOLDIER, when I first joined, it was an issue, until I beat down a few people. Now, I have two fan clubs, a whole troop of Second Classes that will follow me wherever I want to go and I am hoping that I have you for a little while. This is all that I ever wanted and I am glad to have it."

"I see. You are lucky." Sephiroth couldn't help but notice that Genesis did not include his family. Apparently he didn't need that, as SOLDIER and ShinRa could give him enough to be happy about.

"We are lucky," Genesis said. "We will make the best of this. I guess this is paradise being away from Shin-Ra. You don't have to worry about any orders, labs, Hojo, Lazard or any of that weird shit. There are no cameras here and we can do whatever we want." Genesis smiled. "I guess it won't be so bad."

He continued to rub Sephiroth's leg and tilted his head. "But you still have to meet my father. He is a difficult character. I hope you can handle him. He never approved of the fact that," he licked his lips and turned around on the bed, putting his hands on behind his head. "That I was not man enough to be his son."

"Genesis." Sephiroth tilted his head, giving the redhead a pointed, calm stare. "I have fought _wars_. I survived Hojo's 'health treatment'. I certainly can handle your _father_." He took Genesis' hand that was petting his leg, feeling his company's nervousness. "Now, what shall we do to relax you ... ." He smirked seductively, moving that hand a bit upwards.

Genesis quirked an eyebrow up and smirked as he allowed his hand to go up. "Isn't that how we usually relax _you_?" Not that he minded touching Sephiroth's cock. He really did enjoy his cock - and tasting it. He wiggled closer to him, turning to his side. "Oh, but then, my _girlfriend_ should be a good cock sucker," he teased as he moved to cup his cock.

Sephiroth snorted a grunt, but thrust his crotch up into Genesis' palm. "Your boyfriend is a good enough cock sucker already," he smirked, as he slowly unbuttoned his pants, deliberately slowly popping one button open at a time. "Your mother will leave us alone for a while, will she?" The last thing he wanted was her barging in on them and catching them in a compromising situation. Although then Sephiroth could make clear to her once and for all, that he was not a girl... something he never thought he would have to prove to anyone.

Genesis grinned and twisted as Sephiroth started to undo his pants. He squeezed Sephiroth tighter and felt him tighten. "She will be busy ordering the cook to make snacks and getting the table set. Oh, just a little more." Genesis was thrilled with the fact that Sephiroth was being so bold. He needed a little tension released and this was the best way he could think of.

It was like a weird childhood fantasy of having Sephiroth looking down on him, undoing his pants with a smirk on his face and he was busy palming Sephiroth's crotch with his hand. He was getting hard quick, and anxious for more. He didn't know how far they would go but this was feeling good and he was kind of glad that they were here.

"Are you going to show me how good you can blow?" Genesis teased as he thrust his hips up.

"Hmmm, you think you deserved that?" Sephiroth had successfully unbuttoned Genesis' pants, taking out his erection. It seemed that he was extraordinarily excited about this - as was Sephiroth. After all the stress they had gone through it was good to blow off some steam. Giving the cock a firm squeeze, the General licked his lips.

"Oh, yeah. I think I do, as do you," Genesis said as he squeezed his cock that was still within his pants. "Mother is going to want to talk for hours about stuff and we are going to have to listen to her ask all sorts of questions about Midgar and... ah," Genesis rolled his eyes as Sephiroth stroked his cock. "Fuck, your hands are the best," Genesis said as he tried to work on Sephiroth's pants.

"Let's see what my mouth can do for you then." Sephiroth let his fist glide down to the base of Genesis' cock, lowering his head to wrap his lips around the leaking tip - but he never got to that.

Suddenly the door burst open and a man waltzed into the room, hollering with a red face, "Genesis Balduin Rhapsodos! I must hear from your mother that you pay us an unannounced visit and you don't even have the curtsy to greet your father properly!"

Genesis lost the ability to breathe as his father barged into the room just as Sephiroth was about to go down on him. He had never lost a boner so fast in his life! Quickly, he tried to cover up what they had been doing but he knew that it was hard to hide that Sephiroth was about to go down on him. Genesis pushed his lover back and sat beside him on the bed with his hand between his legs so he could hide the fact that his pants were still open.

He knew his face was still red and his arms were shaking as he looked up at his father's angry face.

"We were, dad," he quickly said. "We were just putting our bags away first." He licked his lips and looked over at Sephiroth and took a deep breath. "We wanted to be presentable after the long flight before we came down and saw you, dad. After all, Sephiroth," he knew it was a risk, but it was best to get it over with, "my boy friend is with me."

Genesis waited for his father to storm out and tell him he was a failure as a son and corrupted the great General Sephiroth or something. He couldn't help but look away him and he felt like he was all of three years old again.

"Why but I know that already." Genesis' father flashed Sephiroth a shark-like grin and extended his hand. The General was still shell-shocked, but had no choice but to shake the man's hand. There was precum sticking to his fingers, but it was Mr. Rhapsodos own fault for not knocking.

"I am very pleased to meet you, General. I followed the press conference, that is, the short version of it on the evening news. I was out, you see, but then I got all these calls from people congratulating me on what a fine son-in-law I have now. This is a great honour for us, a great honour." He shook Sephiroth's hand with too much force, at the same time throwing his son a flat look that pretty much said 'if you mess this up I'm going to kill you.'*

Genesis was shocked at his father shaking Sephiroth's hand... which was the hand that just had been on his dick. He was all okay with this? What was with that look? Genesis swallowed and cleared his throat. "You saw the press conference?" He grabbed at Sephiroth's arm, not really sure what else to do. Genesis had not expected to see his father like this. He expected his mother to be insane but his father _accepting..._

"Well, Sephiroth surprised me with a visit back home after I was a little run down," Genesis said, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"Well, not the actual press conference, but Director Lazard's statement, of course. I have it videotaped, actually. That was a great day for me. For you, too, I assume." He ended the sentence with some professional laughter that was probably supposed to be charming. Sephiroth withdrew his hand, resisting the urge to wipe it. He didn't like the man. From his words Sephiroth assessed that the original press conference had been cut down to a censored statement by Lazard for the evening news. Well, copies of the original footage were probably still roaming the net.

"I am pleased to meet you too, sir." Sephiroth could be a professional, too.

"Well then, let's go downstairs and have some coffee, shall we?" Genesis' father didn't wait for them to answer but made an ushering gesture towards the door.

So much for relaxation.

Genesis slapped his hands over his face and then put them on his knees. "I am so sorry, Sephiroth," Genesis moaned. "My father is ... always looking for ways to improve his influence and he is seeing you at that. I am so sorry." Genesis couldn't look up. This was quickly turning into a complete disaster. "If we can just put up with a small meal, we can disappear into the orchard and hide in the trees. We can camp and pretend we are on a mission until the Turks come back to pick us up. I am so so sorry that my family is so fucked up. I am sorry," Genesis kept saying into his hands. All fond feelings of being home were gone.

His mother being insane, his father trying to use this as a power ploy was ruining everything. He wanted to show Sephiroth a good time and this was not how it was going to be a good time at this rate.

Genesis wanted to cry but he refrained. He already had shed enough tears.

"I will try to defuse them," Genesis said. "I promise. I will try to get them to behave like humans." He looked up from his hands and hoped that Sephiroth would understand.

Sephiroth wasn't so sure if coming here had been such a bright idea. On the other hand this was the first time he was staying with a family, and he would make the best of it. With no experience he had nothing to compare this to.

"It is all right. They seem like nice people. They welcomed us here, after all. And they are obviously trying to be friendly."

His boner was gone too, and he had absolutely no desire for any sexual action, which was quite curious. "Let's get downstairs and not make them wait."

"You're okay with this insanity?" Genesis asked as he looked at Sephiroth, gripping his arm tighter. "My mother is going to call you a wonderful girl and will want to know the secret of how you keep your hair so neat and my father is going to ask you to sponsor some project of his."

His family was so insane and he just wanted to spend some time with Sephiroth.*

"You can't choose your family. At least you have one. I will bear with it." Sephiroth got up, after making sure that his appearance was immaculate, and started for the stairs. "We can have some coffee, do that socializing thing with the small talk and all, and then you can show me around your town."

Genesis nodded. "I guess I could show you off." He stood up. "Once we make a show for my parents it won't be so bad. You're good at putting up with much worse people than them, so I guess it won't be so bad." Genesis looped his arm around Sephiroth's again and leaned against his side. "It will be kind of nice showing off that you have picked me after all. You are quite a prize despite the fact that you don't have boobs." He ran his hand over Sephiroth's chest and gave a chuckle as he tried to imitate his mother's tone of voice.

"Your father seems to like me just fine the way I am," Sephiroth replied, slightly sarcastic.

When they came to the saloon they were greeted by the overly big smile of Genesis' father, who gestured towards the sofa and greedily took the seat next to the General, paying his own son no mind. "Sit, sit. You must be hungry after the journey. Would you like some late lunch? I can have the cook make something for you."

Genesis shook his head at how his father was behaving, as he might as well be kissing Sephiroth's ass. He went and sat down beside his mother who was sipping on her "wine", smiling like a fool. She leaned close to him and put a hand on his knee. "This is the prettiest one yet," she slurred; drunker than normal. Genesis rolled his eyes.

"Yes, mother," he said and patted her hand. "He is prettier than most and has a bigger cock than most too." She never really paid attention to what he said anyway.

"That's good dear," she said. "I'm happy for you." She reached for her bottle of wine (the actual bottle) and held it to him. "Would you like a glass?"

He shrugged. "Why the hell not." He looked over to Sephiroth who had to deal with his father and this small meal before they could leave and walk around the town. He couldn't wait until they could be together away from them in the orchards. Genesis did enjoy that part of his home.

"No thank you, I will be fine," Sephiroth declined, but took the cup of coffee that was eagerly pushed towards him.

"Of course, of course. Well, had I known about your visit I would have arranged a feast of course. Dinner will be fabulous, if you don't mind I would like to give a little party for you? Several friends of mine would be highly honoured to meet you."

"Please, don't go out of your way for me. In fact, we are staying here incognito," Sephiroth replied stiffly. The last he wanted was to do was attend a party!

"Of course, I understand. It is really a great honour to have you here."

Sephiroth sipped at his coffee he didn't really want, throwing Genesis a look to help him out here. The redhead was kind of miffed that his father had not even said hi to him.

"Father," Genesis said, "We are here to relax. It has been rather stressful with our work and duties at Shin-Ra. We don't need dinner parties or more duties thrust upon on us. Just small dinners will be fine, and quiet evenings. We are here to spend time alone." Genesis let go of his mother and walked over to his father who looked rather annoyed at him. It seemed like it was ruining all his plans.

Genesis wanted to yell at his father that he planned on screwing everything up that he had planned but refrained. He really hated his father and that look he was giving him right now.

"Is that so," Genesis' father said from above, gracing his son with a sour look, as if he had just stepped on a bug with brand new shoes. "I would ask you to not complain to me about work and stress after you turned down the family tradition of becoming my heir to the family business. It was your choice."

Genesis gritted his teeth, "Yes, it was my choice and Sephiroth and I want to have some quiet time here. Sephiroth did not come here for business ventures. He came here to have a bit of family time, is all. And I would appreciate it if you would respect that." Genesis put his arm around Sephiroth's waist. "I would have you respect his wishes if you won't respect mine."

Genesis knew how to play his father well as he had to deal with the manipulative bastard enough. He was over the fact that everything he had done in his life disappointed the man. Well, most of it. Genesis wished his father could be proud that he was a First Class SOLDIER. It was an accomplishment that few achieved. But no one in his family seemed to care that he was a General now. That pissed _him_ off but he wasn't going to let them know that.

Instead, Genesis glared at the man that was supposed to be his family.

"Well then. Relax all you want." That was what he said, with a bitter sweet smile. But Mr. Rhapsodos would make sure he got rid of Genesis and have a thorough talk with Sephiroth- alone. His son had always been simple-minded. Maybe it was even for the best that he hadn't tried to become a business man and ruined it. Mr. Rhapsodos had nothing but contempt for his son, and now the runt was trying to interfere again! The only useful thing Genesis had ever done was getting into the pants of General Sephiroth and now he was ruining it by interrupting their talk just when Mr. Rhapsodos was about to propose a business plan to him!

"The cookies are delicious," Sephiroth mumbled around his hard cookie, wishing he was somewhere else.

"He is not here to work, dear," Emma Rhapsodos interjected the almost fight between her husband and son, and made her words sharp. "Let the boy and his new love relax for a bit before you try stuffing money up their asses for business deals, dear."

She was well aware of how to piss off her husband and this was one of the ways. Getting in the way of his business plans. She really didn't care much about them in one way or the other as long as she had her allowance, access to the pool boy and the wine cellar. "Let Genesis' new gal get used to the place first."

Mister Rhapsodos graced his drunkard of a wife with a withering glare. "You have to excuse my wife, General. Ever since a few years she has had problems with... well, it's not her fault, it's her mental disease." It would have been more accurate to say that she had simply drowned her braincells in alcohol, and now she was but a shadow of her former self. That didn't deter her from behaving like the lady of the manor, though. Hadn't half of his possession and money gone to her Mr. Rhapsodos would have divorced her long ago already. She was a disgrace to his name.

"I see." Sephiroth had no idea what to reply to that, but threw her a careful, sidelong glance, wishing they could go somewhere else now. It was probably because he wasn't used to being with a real family, but this was starting to wear on his nerves. Genesis wanted to run away, too, but he used to run away to hide at Angeals. They were starting and they were going to start yelling at each other soon despite the fact that he had a guest with him. His mother was always about theatrics and his father was about money.

He didn't fit into either of the games when he wasn't about to run the family business or be the girl his mother wanted him to be. It was even worse when she figured out that she wasn't ever going to have to plan a large wedding for him or have grandchildren. He was pretty sure he was the reason that she continued to drink so hard but he wasn't going to change who he was.

"Mom, Dad, Why don't you let me and Sephiroth run to the kitchen and see what is taking Cook so long with the kettle," Genesis said and started to drag Sephiroth out of there without even waiting for an answer. He liked his home, but he hated his parents.

He could finally breathe as they got into the hall. "They will start arguing now and it will be at least an hour before they realize that we haven't been back and the fact that there was already tea on the table."

"Show me your town." Resisting the urge to glance back into the living room where voices had started to rise, Sephiroth pinched the bridge of his nose. This wasn't at all how he had imagined Genesis' family to be.

"Gladly!" Genesis said as he rushed out the door. He could see the disappointment on Sephiroth's face. The General had been always fascinated with the fact that Genesis had a mother and now that he met his... well, Genesis knew his mother did not meet up to the standards that he had in his head. She did not meet the standards that were in _Genesis'_.

However Genesis did like the town that he grew up in. "We can go get a soda at the General Store to drink and then walk around town. I would like that," he said and smiled. It would be like being a kid again. "And then we can go in the orchards."

* * *

Off to the orchards they go, hi ho, hi ho.


	67. Chapter 67

Sephiroth followed into the sunlit garden, and then away from the house. He could still hear Genesis' parents, their snapping having exploded into a full fight.

"They seem a bit tense," he observed, having a look around as they walked past a few dumb apple trees, bearing green fruit.

"They have issues," Genesis said, "But let them fight it out and then they will make up and they will be good for another hour or when mother has another bottle of wine." He smiled up at Sephiroth. "Don't let my parents ruin these days off. We can stay at the inn if they become bothersome. There is a Rhapsodos room because my father is the mayor. I was allowed to design it so it is nice, if they kept it that way. The inn keeper is decent and won't charge us much or charge it back to my father."

Genesis took a deep breath. "I was always surrounded by such conflict as a kid, it is hard to escape but there are places. Do you see why I always was hiding at Angeal's? We can go meet her. Mrs. Hewley would love to meet you. Angeal always writes letters to his mother and I'm sure Angeal has told her about you. She is what a mother is supposed to be like."

Sephiroth's steps slowed, as he cautiously asked, "What did he tell her about me?" It seemed that Angeal's mother was a 'real' mother and it wouldn't be good if she had a bad impression of him. Then again Mrs. Hewley had dealt with _Genesis_ and apparently accepted him, so there was not much of a chance that she would reject Sephiroth ... hopefully.

The first houses of the town appeared behind a hill, and the townspeople seemed busy. They probably had heard the chopper, wondering who had come for a visit.

"I don't know," Genesis said. "I didn't read the letters. He never lets me read the letters. He told me that if I want to write to his mother I have to write my own letters. I am sure it is good, though. Angeal is not one to speak bad of people." Genesis smiled. "Put on your show face. Here are the town's people. Most of them are nice. Expect some autographs and such, but when I tell them that we are here for a couple of days they should be nice. The town is small. There's a library, my father's chocobo farm. Which I don't recommend going to. Those damn birds are raised for speed and have a nasty temperament."

Genesis wrapped an arm around Sephiroth's waist and urged him forward. "Then we can find a place that will be quiet and we can have a civil conversation." He allowed his hand to momentarily squeeze Sephiroth's ass before sliding up to a more appropriate position in the middle of his back.

Sephiroth had expected this, but that didn't mean he liked it. He hadn't come here to talk to some villagers that just came crawling out from under their rocks. However, he had no choice but to grin and bear it as the curious people surrounded them. At least they were polite and kept their distance, welcoming them. They were more casual with Genesis, even though his red First Class SOLDIER uniform demanded respect, which he got. Patiently Sephiroth signed various items (the apron of one flustered housewife amongst them) and answered curious questions. Did he like it here? Yes, he did. Would he come to X or Y's house for dinner? No, sadly he had a full schedule, but thank you for the offer.

Eventually, after about 20 minutes of talking to the villagers, Sephiroth excused himself and gave Genesis an urgent look that it was time to go somewhere quiet now. Genesis seemed to enjoy the attention, though, and boasted about the SOLDIER training program and his missions.

Eventually, Genesis saw the look on Sephiroth face after a moment or two. He clearly wanted to be away from this. Genesis loved the press, but Sephiroth did not, thus Genesis quickly announced that they had to move along to keep their schedule and grabbed at Sephiroth's hand.

The people were nice enough to let them go easily. They knew that the two of them were in town and they would have access to them at a later date.

Genesis started to lead Sephiroth toward the orchards where there would be no people and they could be alone. He did appreciate what Sephiroth had tried to do with bringing him here and the General couldn't have known that his parents were a bunch of asshats.

"The townspeople aren't too bad," Genesis said as they walked into the trees. "Aren't the trees gorgeous?"

"They are trees," Sephiroth snorted, failing to see the beauty of a bunch of green stuff. "They look odd." What kind of tree didn't grow up into the sky but back into the ground anyways? Gradually the General relaxed though, as no more townspeople pestered him with questions he had answered a thousand times already. Same shit, different town.

They wandered deeper into the orchards, and Sephiroth reached above, picking a green apple and turning it in his hand with scepticism. "That's your famous apples?" They looked pretty ordinary to him.

"That one isn't ripe," Genesis said with a chuckle. "If you were to bite into that one, you wouldn't be able to part your lips for an hour, they are quite sour and we wouldn't want that." Genesis looked further up the tree and finally saw what he was looking for. He easily jumped and grabbed at the dark blue-purple apple and brought it down. "This is the dumbapple. Stupid trees just produce it whenever they feel like it. This is what you want to try."

He handed the blue apple to Sephiorth. "Go on, give it a try. They taste great."

"They look poisonous." Very reluctant, Sephiroth took the offered apple and inspected it with great caution and little enthusiasm. "It's blue." He wanted to throw it away, but the indignant glare he received for insulting Genesis' precious apple made him reconsider. "Fine, I'll try it," the General growled, and nibbled at one side. Much to his surprise he found that the fruit was delicious, and took a bigger bite.

Genesis couldn't wait to see Sephiroth take a bite of the apple. He didn't think that Sephiroth had ever tried any of them before. They were hard to get to travel unless they were in cans or juiced. "So, what do you think?" He asked as he took a bite of his own. It was quite tasty and juicy. He had missed the flavor of a fresh apple and could have melted at how delicious it was to have the fresh fruit.

"It does taste good," Sephiroth admitted, taking another bite of the juicy, slightly sour fruit and scratching his neck. He finished the apple and threw the core over his shoulder into a bush. Then he scratched his neck again and took a deep breath.

Was it just him or was the air getting thinner here?

His fingernails wandered down to his shoulder and collarbone and then his belly. It suddenly felt as if the whole of his skin had turned into one giant, annoying itch. And the air was definitely getting thinner.

Genesis just about glowed as Sephiroth said that he liked it and devoured the fruit. He continued to walk slightly ahead, thinking of a small area where they could be alone. He wondered what Sephiroth would be in the mood for. Genesis knew he was in the mood to finish off that hand job that Sephiroth had started before his father had interrupted them...

He turned around and was about to tell him that when he saw Sephiroth's face. The General was frantically scratching his skin and he looked like he was turning blue... as blue as the dumbapple that he just finished.

Small red bumps and shortness of breath.

"We need to get you to a doctor!" Genesis said as he grabbed at Sephiroth's arms. "And stop scratching. Come on!" He started to drag the silver haired man toward Angeal's mom's house. She always had the right medicine... she once said she was some sort of doctor but gave up the practice when she became a mother.

Plus, she was the only "doctor" that he trusted.

"What's going ... on!" Sephiroth gasped for air, tempted to brush Genesis' hand off so he could scratch himself more. Never before had he experienced anything like that and it was a highly unpleasant experience at that. "What did you do with that apple?!" Stumbling behind, the General was more concerned to get some breath, thus he reached for his throat, but it didn't help.

"I didn't do anything to that apple! You must have been stung by a bee!" Genesis said as he dragged Sephiroth behind him.

This whole vacation was turning out to be a disaster. His parents were acting like idiots and as he was just starting to relax Sephiroth broke out in a rash. It was not a fun break. "Mrs. Hewley!" He called as he ran up to her little house and barged into the door. "Sephiroth is sick. Fix him."

Mrs. Hewley stood in the hallway, holding a pot of steaming soup with red potholders. She blinked at them two times, utterly confused, but then she saw the rattling young man behind Genesis and her instincts kicked in. "Bring him to the kitchen," she ordered, sat the pot on the floor and hurried to the bathroom for medication. On the way she shouted, "Did he just have dumbapples?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Genesis said as he started to take Sephiroth's coat off and lead him to the couch. "Let's get you comfortable over here. Mr's Hewely is good at fixing people up. She always was good at fixing things when I got bit by a bee or fell out of a tree." He pushed his hand through Sephiroth's hair and bundled it up in his hands and tilted the General's head back.

"It will be alright, Sephiroth. She is a good type of mother. The type that you have been looking for," Genesis whispered as he slid next to him.

"Did he or did he not?" Mrs. Hewley paused for a second, cursing Genesis' thick headedness sometimes. He'd always been like that: instead of doing what he was told or answering when he was asked something he would ask back or rebel. It was a miracle that he had made it into SOLDIER. And at the moment it was very inconvenient, because Sephiroth's throat kept swelling and he got less and less air to breathe.

"Yes!" The General gasped, hoping the woman would hear it. Right now he was about to panic, which was very ,very, very rare for him. But suffocating was not a pleasant experience. He wanted to rip his throat open for some breath, but Mrs. Hewley was back already, kneeling beside him.

"Hold him still," she said to Genesis, while she was preparing a syringe. Turning to Sephiroth she smiled and said in a soothing, calm voice, "It seems you are allergic to dumbapples. I will give you something now that will make you feel better. Hold your arm out for me please, and try to stay calm. It'll be all over in a second."

Genesis sat and watched as she injected him in the arm with a needle. "Allergic? Is this a common allergy?" Genesis gripped his hair and rubbed his arm. Sephiroth looked almost panicked and that was not a look that he was used to seeing on his face. "It was an apple. He has eaten normal apples before."

"Some people are allergic to the pigments that make our dumbapples so uniquely blue," Mrs. Hewley said, pushing up the sleeve of Sephiroth's jacket and finding a prominent vein. The General's face had gotten alarmingly red and he could barely breathe anymore. His fingers clenched into the sofa.

Mrs Hewley gave him the shot and got up to check his throat. Luckily, the antidote worked quickly and with a gasp Sephiroth relaxed as his lungs filled with air.

Genesis looked between both of them, continued to stroke Sephiroth's hair and chewed his lip. He was shaking and didn't know what to do about all of this. He had never known that people could be allergic to apples and seeing that he caused Sephiroth pain like this...

"I'm sorry," he whispered and sniffled. "I didn't mean to hurt you." Genesis could feel his eyes welling up with tears and his throat started to hurt. He looked over to Mrs. Hewley.

"How long will it take for him to get better?" he asked as he leaned over to kiss Sephiroth's brow and said that he was sorry again.

"I'm fine," Sephiroth panted, shoving Genesis away. This was so embarrassing. An apple allergy?! He was the invincible, legendary SOLDIER First Class General Sephiroth! Brought to his knees by an ... apple.

"He seems better already," Mrs. Hewley stated dryly, calmly packing up her first aid kit. "The swelling in his throat will be completely gone in a few minutes. You should rest, though. I will bring you something to drink." She stood and went to the kitchen to make some tea, while Sephiroth took some deep breaths and tried to cope with this new discovery.

Genesis quickly stood up and started to throw Mrs. Hewley's many throw pillows off the couch and pushed Sephiroth down. "Lay down and rest. Do as she says," he stammered as he grabbed the blanket off the back out the couch and started to try to cover Sephiroth. "Will you stay still for a few moments!? You need to rest, damn it!" He yelled as he fought the fighting Sephiroth as he tried to get him to relax on the couch.

Didn't Sephiroth know that he just about died? Allergies were bad things and weren't to be trifled with. He needed to rest.

Sephiroth growled in protest but eventually let himself be pushed down and lay still on the couch even though it wasn't necessary. This vacation was a mess. To put it mildly.

Mrs. Hewley came back with a tray and three cups of tea that she put down on the table with a small smile. "You two gave me a scare," she gently chided, handing a cup to Genesis and then offering one to Sephiroth, who took it with a nod.

"Thank you. I apologize for the inconvenience."

At that she had to laugh. "No need to be so stiff. It wasn't your fault. Just steer clear from our apples now," she winked. Then she turned towards Genesis, stroking over his cheeks and giving him a once over. "And now look at you?! Did you do something to your hair?"

Genesis preened into the touch and smiled. "I let it grow long and I have it feathered now. I think it is quite becoming. Do you like it?" he crowed as he tossed his head and ran his hands through his hair, smiling brightly, forgetting for a moment that Sephiroth just about died from eating the apple that he had offered him. "Hasn't Angeal sent a picture recently?" He asked, "Or has he been too busy to talk to his mother?"

"He hasn't called," she pouted mockingly, but smiled. "He must be awfully busy. Is he doing all right? I don't want to bother him with my calls all the time ..." Her fingers ran through Genesis' hair, admiring its feathery-ness. "It suits you really well."

"I have the best stylist in Midgar," Genesis said as he revelled in her touch. "And I will get Angeal to write. I will whine about it. He most likely is too busy with his puppy right now. He has got a steady boyfriend, who is good for him and he is head over heels for him. I got one too and I just about killed him with an apple." Genesis pulled away from Mrs. Hewley and looked over to Sephiroth and ran his hands over his face and throat. "Are you feeling better now? Can you breathe okay?" He pressed beside him and chewed his lip as he waited for an answer.

"He has?" Mrs. Hewley said with mild astonishment, observing with amusement how Sephiroth tried to push Genesis away to maintain some decency. "I thought he would never realize his true feelings for that boy, or at least it would take a lot longer," she chuckled. "Sometimes my son is a bit too earnest for his own good." The smile she sported was fond and genuinely happy. Sephiroth didn't have a choice but to reciprocate it, the corners of his lips simply twitched upwards on their own.

This woman was so pleasant. She was perfect!

Which made him excessively nervous and shy.

Genesis could see how Sephiroth's eyes were flitting about between Mrs. Hewley and him. He was doing his "analyze the person" look but it quickly changed into something that he had never seen on Sephiroth before. The man was nervous.

It was fucking adorable.

He slid beside Sephiroth, forced his arm around his shoulder and pressed close to him as he kept talking to Mrs. Hewley. "It required some pushing but we finally got them together. Angeal really is dense when it comes to his heart." Genesis put a hand on Sephiroth's knee and smiled up at him as he got comfortable on the couch with his boyfriend. He had noticed that Sephiroth didn't scoff, scowl or growl when he called him that. So... that was good.

Unless it was because Sephiroth was busy worrying about dying because he ate an apple.

Genesis was still going to take it as a good sign.

"Oh yes, sometimes he is," Mrs. Hewley laughed. Then she suddenly stood, a little flustered. "Oh dear, where are my manners! I have guests let's get you something proper to eat!" If it was only Genesis she would have told him to get something from the fridge, as he was rather a family member than a guest. But General Sephiroth was a guest after all, and he seemed somewhat stiff. "Would you care for something in particular?"

The man shook his head, not looking her in the eye. Mrs. Hewley kept smiling and went into the kitchen to prepare more drinks then. This was the first time she met Sephiroth, but she had heard about him from her son. His achievements were impressive, and Angeal had described him as slightly 'socially awkward' and keeping to himself. So Mrs. Hewley had imagined him to be much older, fiercer and scarier.

Instead on her couch sat a young man with an apple allergy and a grouchy face whenever Genesis tried to crawl into his lap. That made Mrs Hewley chuckle, but she kept her face straight. She had a really hard time reading General Sephiroth.

"Here you go." Carefully she put the cup in front of Sephiroth, receiving a belated "Thanks."

Leaning forward, Sephiroth took his cup and sipped at it to have something to do, but then he stopped, his gaze shooting back to Mrs. Hewley. Her smile brightened as she sat back down in her chair after offering Genesis his cup, explaining, "its hot chocolate."

The reaction she got puzzled her a bit as Sephiroth looked somewhat desperate, but he kept drinking the hot chocolate.

"So then, may I ask how you two became a couple?"

Genesis smiled. "Well, it was hard going, but it started out with him liking my ass." He sipped at the drink that he knew that Mrs. Hewley only made for special occasions and guests. He rested his head on Sephiroth's shoulder as he swirled his cup. "It was all over the news. Oh, I see you still don't have a T.V." He looked to the book of shelves.

Angeal would sneak into his place to watch TV and he would give Angeal books all the time. He saw that there were quite a few of his books still sitting in that shelf in the corner.

"Well, the press conference was epic," Genesis continued as he turned to Sephiroth who still seemed quite stunned at the whole house- mom-vacation thing.

Genesis would remind him that this was what happened when he didn't allow his input in on their vacations.

Sephiroth's elbow shot out to kick Genesis in the ribs. How could he be so... blunt and impolite with this lady?! She had made him hot chocolate. Hot. Chocolate!

"No it wasn't," Sephiroth quickly snapped. "It was boring." Mrs Hewley could never ever watch that dreadful press conference. Good thing she had no TV.

Genesis rolled his eyes as he rubbed the spot where Sephiroth jabbed him. "It was wonderful," Genesis said. "Sephiroth had everyone scrambling after he told the world what he thought of my ass and what he was going to do to it." Genesis avoided another jab.

"It will be okay if we stay here for a bit. Mother and father are planning a horrible big dinner and most likely are going to cause me a migraine or three before they start fighting again with guests and all. Especially after I nearly just about killed Sephiroth here. I don't want to take him into the hell's den."

"Do they now?" Mrs. Hewley sighed. "Well, feel free to stay here as long as you like. Would you like another cup?"

Sephiroth thrust his empty cup at her and nodded. He wanted more chocolate.

As soon as she was out of his sight, he turned to Genesis with a withering glare. "Stop misbehaving!" Mrs. Hewley was perfect. And Genesis was ruining it!

"I'm not misbehaving," Genesis hissed back. "Who is sitting like some sort of dummy and stares at her like she is some sort of angel or something?" Genesis couldn't help but tease. "It is like you never have been offered hot chocolate before." Genesis turned himself on the couch and swept his hands over Sephiroth's hair again, making sure that he didn't have a fever from the allergy attack that he had caused. "Are you really okay? You can breath and everything good?" He really did want to crawl into his lap and make sure he was okay.

"I never have been offered hot chocolate. And I can breathe just fine," Sephiroth said lowly, rearranging his hair that Genesis had messed up. Though he still did feel a bit dizzy. But maybe that was because of Mrs Hewley, who was the opposite of Genesis' mother. Or maybe it was the apple allergy, who knew.

"When she comes back be polite and stop fidgeting."

Genesis rolled his eyes. Sephiroth was smitten with Angeal's mother. It was cute. But then Mrs. Hewley was what he wanted in a mother, so he was certain that she would be the angel that Sephiroth was looking for as well.

He shook his head as he pressed his lips against Sephiroth's. "If I behaved, she would think I was sick." Sephiroth tasted good with chocolate. "For a man that doesn't like sweet things you sure taste good with it on your lips." He kissed him again and was a little more persistent. He really did have to thank Sephiroth for taking care of him and trying to be considerate and kind. Sephiroth was a little off base, but that didn't mean the gesture had to go unrewarded. "Very good."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, giving up to make Genesis behave decently. His arm moved around the redhead's shoulder to keep him somewhat still, though. Apparently Genesis was excited to see Mrs. Hewley, too.

Just then Angeal's mother came back with a new cup of hot chocolate.

She smiled at the sight of seeing Genesis being so happy. She was still seeing the boy that wouldn't stop talking and having a hard time staying on topic when he was excited. He obviously grew even happier when Sephiroth put his arm around his shoulder as his face burst open with a smile and his wiggling and twitching slowed down.

Genesis was complex at times but there were simple things that made him happy.

"So, you two," she said as she handed the cups to them. She expected something different from Sephiroth, but being around Genesis did make most people flustered and somewhat confused at times. Sephiorth reached for the cup and gave her a look that she didn't know how to quite read but she smiled at him. "You are always welcome in my house. You know that. No more apples for you though, Sephiroth and Genesis, don't make him try your juice. That would kill him."

She could see Genesis start to pout but she put a hand on his knee. "I'm sure he would have loved it if he wouldn't get hives. You can still show him the orchards and if you two get tired of the Rhapsodo's household, you are welcome to come in and bother me."

"Thank you. We might take you up on your offer," Sephiroth replied, sipping his hot chocolate. It was the most delicious beverage he ever had. His eyes kept scanning her through an awkward moment of silence. Then he sat down his cup on the table and said in a professional manner, "Would you mind answering some questions, mother of Angeal?"

Genesis rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. Sephiroth and his mother obsession. He let it go, though, as he continued to rub Sephiroth's leg and sipped his own drink. He was more than happy to sip the drink and be pressed against Sephiroth's side in an atmosphere that he found relaxing.

Genesis watched as Gillian shook her head and sat back in her chair. "You are more than welcome to ask me anything. And call me, Gillian. There is no need to be so formal, Sephiroth. Any friend of my boys doesn't need to be so stiff in my home."

Genesis always was jealous that Angeal had such a good mom, but then, Angeal had no issue with sharing his mother like he did with his boy toys.

"I see... Gillian." Sephiroth had to bite his tongue to not call her 'mother' again. Saying her name didn't un-stiffen him, though. He had an agenda and he was ruthless when he had an agenda.

"So tell me. What was your motivation to become a mother?"

Gillian was not expecting that question at all.

She closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths at the question and knew that she couldn't tell the truth ... well, now the whole truth. "My husband and I had difficultly conceiving. We wanted nothing more than to share our life and love with a child. I wanted to have more than one, but life sometimes does not allow such things to happen." She opened her eyes and looked at the serious stare of Sephiroth. "We had to resort to using doctors to conceive Angeal. Even though I was healthy, my dear husband made me stay in bed the whole time or hardly lift a finger. We both wanted this child dearly into our lives."

She wasn't going to tell that in order to have the child part of the process involved some shady experimentation. She regretted that part, but was glad that her son was an honourable and proud man. "It was the happiest moment of my life when he was born." She smiled and she was also happy that he was born normal, so that the doctors that she once worked with left her alone to be a mother and wife to raise her son.

It was a decision that she did not regret.

Unlike Mrs. Rhapsodo's, who's intentions, she was never sure of.

Sephiroth looked as if he was making mental notes, his face perfectly neutral, though. "You went to great lengths to conceive a child." That must mean she really wanted to be a mother. And it was the happiest moment of her life, too ... Sephiroth wondered if he had been the happiest (last) moment of his mother. Probably not. Most likely she had been convulsing in agony, damning his existence.

"Were your expectations regarding raising a child met? Where did you see potential for further enhancement? Does Angeal qualify as a good son in your eyes? Please explain your definition of 'good' before you answer."

Genesis rolled his eyes. Why did Sephiroth have to be analytical about everything? He wanted to tell him to shush and don't ask such silly questions.

But Gillian chuckled. "Oh, dear, boy. All the good and bad came with raising Angeal. He is perfect the way he is and there is no need further enhancement. And a good boy is someone who follows his heart and dreams and always listens to his mother. Angeal was not always a perfect child growing up but I would not change a thing about him. Same with Genesis, even though I would change the day that he decided to become a hair dresser and do Mary Withworth's hair. That was a disaster." She reached over and patted Genesis' knee, whose eyes flashed.

"She wanted blue hair!" Genesis said quickly in defence.

"Using ink to dye one's hair was not a wise move. Even though I do have pictures of that. Oh, that was a mess and Angeal was right in there helping you, breaking the pens into the bowl because he didn't want you to cut your hands on the broken plastic," Gillian said.

"In short, Sephiroth: Having this family that I had, before my husband passed away, were the happiest moments in my life. Knowing that I did a good enough job that Angeal is able to move on without me, even though I'm sure he will still call from time to time, is enough to keep me going. I would change one thing about Angeal though. If only he didn't have such a big head when he was born! The boy could have waited for a growth spurt there."

Genesis wrinkled his nose and buried his face into Sephiroth's side. "Ew... too much information."

"I understand that giving birth is a risky task and I commend you on your bravery for going through with it. Did you ever blame your son for the pain he caused you?" Unfazed Sephiroth kept asking his question. He didn't even notice Genesis rolling his eyes, nor the fact that his serious attitude was not exactly appropriate. Her definition of a good boy was a lovely one, if sentimental. But mothers were supposed to be sentimental; this was why they were mothers. His ire against Angeal's not contacting his mother enough rose, though. Didn't he know how privileged he was to have a mother? How could he fail to visit and call her on a regular basis? Mrs. Hewley was slowly proving to be the perfect mother (unlike someone else's mom).

Genesis groaned and threw his hand over his face at the question.

Thankfully Mrs. Hewley just laughed. "Oh, dear. It wasn't Angeal's fault that he had a big head. I did blame my husband, though, for our son having his larger head. He took after him quite a bit in many ways." She let out a big sigh and gave a smile that made Genesis' heart hurt.

"Why don't we talk about something different?" Genesis said. "Let's make fun of the fact that Angeal slept with a teddy bear until he was sixteen or how he refused to eat spaghetti because I told him that they were worms." He hoped that Sephiroth would take the hint, but then this was Sephiroth.

And indeed, the General threw Genesis a quick, annoyed look before concentrating back on giving her the third degree. How could Genesis suggest something so stupid and silly when they were having a conversation between adults here! Though the fact that Angeal slept with a teddy bear till age sixteen was worth taking a note of, it might be useful later... when he was bored and needed to get a rise out of somebody.

"Would you agree then that the bond between mother and son is a symbiosis of deep trust and commitment?"

By now he had finished his hot chocolate and slowly rolled the cup between his palms, scrutinizing the woman with intensity.

She couldn't help but laugh at the two. Genesis always did seem to pick someone that was opposite of himself and Sephiroth couldn't be more opposite. She could see Genesis' discomfort in the questions as they were probably triggering thoughts about his own mother and the fact that she was not up for any mother of the year awards.

"Yes, Sephiroth. I trust my son and I raised him well enough that I can trust him to be the man that I hoped he would become." She stood up and took the cup from his hand. "Aren't you supposed to be here on vacation or are you writing a report on how I raised Angeal?"

Genesis shook his head. "Yeah. We are on vacation and you are supposed to be making sure I rest and get better and all that jazz." He quickly stood up and grabbed Mrs. Hewley by the arms and gave her two quick kisses on the cheek. "Can we come here for dinner before we go back to the Rhapsodos home? I know the food will be awful and full of dumbapples. I want to properly refuse everything because of Sephiroth's new found allergy." He looked at her and gave her a pleading look, hoping that she would see that he wanted some alone time with his boyfriend at the moment.

"Of course. I already have a stew cooking, so I will make sure that I make some garlic bread and a salad for you gentlemen," she said as she shrugged off Genesis overzealous hands. "If that is alright with you, Sephiorth?"

She hoped that Angeal was making sure that Genesis didn't overstep his bounds in this relationship. Sephiroth looked and acted like he was on new ground and didn't really know how to control him. But then, Genesis was all about changing the rules on the go and ... when he did care about someone, he made sure they were happy, too.

She hoped to observe them over dinner to make sure that they were both indeed happy when they were talking about the clinical aspects of the relationship a mother should have with a child.

"That is perfect." Sephiroth didn't feel like leaving, but even he wasn't socially dense enough to not get the hints. Genesis, for whatever reason, wanted to go, even though Sephiroth wanted another cup of hot chocolate, but no one cared about his needs anyways. Thus he stiffly stood and bowed his head towards Mrs. Hewley in a graceful gesture of respect and gratitude. With almost certainty he could already tell that this would be the best stew he ever had.

"Let's go," he ordered towards Genesis in a much less respectful way, slightly testy.

Genesis was relieved that they weren't going to talk about childbirth any longer. He grabbed a hold of Sephiroth's arm quickly. "I will show you this most amazing place that Angeal and I used to hang out in the orchards all the time. There is a small stream and it is away from the hustle of the town."

He started to drag him to the door even though Sephiroth seemed to be hesitant.

Mrs. Hewley chuckled. "If you are going there, make sure you grab a bottle from the cupboard before you leave. I want you both to sit properly at the table when you get back." She quickly took the cups and walked to the small kitchen in the house.

Genesis froze and his face turned bright red. She was the only person in the world that was able to embarrass him and he didn't understand why. "Oh, Mrs. Hewley! You should be more subtle than that!" He finally stammered but followed her advice and found some small bottle of oils that she always kept in the cupboard by the door. Her excuse to everyone else was to treat insect bites, but you didn't use lavender or cherry oils. It was so embarrassing that she knew what they did in private and encouraged it in her own way.

He grabbed the cherry bottle.

* * *

_Mrs. Hewley... I think she is an adorable woman._


	68. Chapter 68

When Genesis reappeared with the small bottle tightly grabbed in his hand, his cheeks heavily coloured Sephiroth commented, slightly impressed, "What a remarkably thoughtful woman."

Genesis' parents had neither entertained the idea of them maybe needing oil (which was not that surprising as Mrs. Rhapsodhos still thought Sephiroth was a girl) nor had they offered anything of help. They didn't even have hot chocolate.

Genesis pocketed the oil and motioned for Sephiroth to follow. "Let's go. I really want to show you the Orchards before we have to deal with my parents again and hopefully the rest of the town will leave us alone."

He grabbed Sephiroth's hand and started to drag him out of the house when he was accosted with a tall man standing, leaning against a nearby tree and looking over at him with a large smile.

He really didn't want to deal with Devon. He thought the man had moved to the Golden Saucer and was working the plays and drama there. This was not going to be good ... even though Devon did look quite good with his tight jeans and t-shirt. His long dark hair that hung around his shoulders moved gently in the breeze.

Too bad he was such a jerk.

"Hey, darling." Devon pushed himself off the tree, coming towards them with long strides, his tight ass swaying ever so seductively. First his eyes scanned Genesis up and down. "You look good. That new haircut makes you look so... mature." The smile that followed barely hid the fact that 'mature' was just a polite cover for 'old'.

"How've you been doing?"

Genesis wanted to hit him but he refrained. Instead, he smiled and flipped his hair back. "Better than looking like I haven't grown up," Genesis replied sweetly. He didn't really want to deal with Devon, but wanted to take Sephiroth off and have his way with him. "I'm a first Class SOLDIER now and doing quite well, thank you very much."

He really regretted ever meeting, dating and ... well, Devon was a good screw, but it wasn't worth the drama. Genesis really just wanted to have a nice, quiet day at the spa. Was that too much to ask? He didn't think it was too much to ask for.

"Go away, Devon. We have plans."

"Is that your acquaintance?" Sephiroth had schooled his expression into an emotionless mask, but his eyes were discreetly roaming free. He liked what he saw and his inner hunter stirred. There was also something like aggressive hunger showing in Sephiroth's eyes, whether he wanted that or not.

"I'm his friend. We were pretty ... close." Devon fluttered his lashes, turning his lean, tightly wrapped body to Sephiroth for full display. On a basic, primal level their communication went on; they were circling each other like predator and prey. Only that the prey was willing.

Genesis grimaced. "'Were', is the key word!" he snapped and stepped in front of Sephiroth. "Don't you have some rock to crawl under or something?" Genesis didn't like the fact that Devon was eyeing Sephiroth. Sephiroth was his and that was that.

"Charming as ever," Devon chirped. Genesis hadn't changed a bit; he was still as hot-tempered as ever. Though now he seemed overly cautious and bitchy about his boyfriend... which he had every reason to. Also, Genesis was a First Class SOLDIER now, something Devon never thought the redhead would actually achieve. Genesis had been talking about it constantly, when they still had been together, and it had been so tiresome, because Devon didn't think Genesis could ever make it. It had sounded like a childish, dramatic dream, teenage rebellion and bragging all wrapped into one annoying package.

Now Genesis actually _was_someone, had crawled up to the top of the food chain - or slept himself up there. But Devon couldn't be sure that Genesis mightn't be able to pack a punch at him after all, so he remained careful.

"Well, it was nice to see you. Since you're busy and it seems that it's _that_time of the month again I'll better leave. Tonight's a party at your place though, just a little private gathering. I might come by if I feel like it." He only looked at Sephiroth as he spoke.

Turning on his heals he swayed around, giving an excellent view of his tight butt and then sauntered down the street.

Sephiroth looked after him, his eyes glued to the man's behind, oblivious of Genesis' angry huffing.

That was one fine ass.

Genesis turned to Sephiroth but was well aware of where his eyes were glued. He decided to poke him -hard - in the side and get him to focus in his side. He didn't care if Sephiroth had just recovered from a near poisoning because of a dumbapple. "Quit staring at his ass. Mine is better than his and you know it." Even though Genesis' own eyes followed how Devon's ass moved beneath his jeans.

Devon had a nice ass but Sephrioth didn't need to stare!

Sephiroth snorted, but averted his eyes. Inwardly he was amazed that in such a small town they had such a large quantity of squeezable asses. There must be something in the water here.

"You wanted to show me something."

Genesis rolled his eyes and tugged on Sephiroth's arm. "Yes. Come with me, Mr. Wandering Eyes," Genesis said as he started to drag him to the orchard. "It's a place where we can be alone. It is the only place that I like of nature."

He didn't mention that he was going to make Sephiroth forget Devon's ass and make sure that his ass would be prominent in the General's mind again.

"Will there be apples?" Sephiroth apprehensively looked up at the trees, determining whether they were dangerous to him or not. He wasn't too crazy about nature at the moment. It might be due to his upbringing but he felt kind of fond about sterile, clean rooms and predictable, smoothly running technology. Nature had almost killed him just now.

"As long as you don't eat them," Genesis said as he dragged Sephiroth along. He really wanted him alone. "And it looks like that part of the orchard is not bearing fruit so you don't need to worry about one accidentally falling in your mouth."

Placated, but still a bit sceptical, Sephiroth followed Genesis into the orchards. The cherry trees were in blossom and the wind was mild. The canopy gave them some shade from the warm sun and eventually they sat down on a patch of grass that was hidden from the views of curious passersby.

"This friend of yours," Sephiroth started as he sat down and leaned against the rough bark of a huge tree, "what's with him? You seemed hostile."

"He was one of my flings," Genesis said nonchalantly. He hoped he didn't have to go into details. "We were both acting in the same play and he does have a wonderful singing voice, but he is so egoistical and it was always a fight in the bedroom. He wanted to be on top, but he wasn't a very good top and he had an ego the size of Midgar. He was bitter when I told him this stuff and we had a few fights that are still talked about to this day. Angeal had to break us apart on one of them."

Sitting and leaning into Sephrioth, he elaborated, "He's a past relationship and nothing more and I think he still wants to prove to me that he can top me." Genesis wrapped his arm tightly around Sephiroth to make sure that he didn't lean away. "No one, not even Angeal, has topped me better than you have."

The mentioning of Angeal topping had Sephiroth stiffen for a second. "The two of you must have been a sight." Indeed, imagining the two of them wrestling around naked, their slender, warm bodies gliding along each other... Someone had to teach Devon how to top. This someone might be him. Genesis needn't know this though, so he better change the subject.

"Angeal's mother - how come she only had one child?"

"I think they tried to have another one but they couldn't afford the medical treatments for it or didn't want to risk some medical problems. We overheard them talking once before Angeal's dad died." Thinking it safe, he let go of Sephiroth's arm and lay back, revelling in the peace of the place. He did always feel the connection with Gaia here even more so than in the cave that were snaked beneath his house. "I think that is why she adopted me... sort of. She wanted another one, but couldn't have one."

Closing his eyes Genesis took in a deep breath. "I never want to have kids. I don't even want a pet, how would I ever take care of a kid. You don't want a kid, do you?"

The question caught Sephiroth off-guard. He had never thought of that, ever. Besides, he was still struggling to define himself as the _child _of someone. How could he possibly think about being the _parent_ of someone?

"Not now," he therefore replied, tilting his head and watching dusty rays of sun beaming through the green leaves. "Mrs. Hewley is willing to adopt then. Can I give my application to her directly?"

Genesis couldn't stop the bubbling laughter that came up as he looked at Sephiroth again. "I am sure she will accept with open arms." Patting the grass beside him, indicating that Sephiroth should lay down beside him, Genesis marvelled, "We can share a bedroom, but we will have to learn to be quiet at night. She didn't like to hear people making out in her house." Smirking, he added, "Of course, we can get her some noise nullifying head phones, so that it won't be an issue."

Sephiroth looked almost relaxed as he tilted his head into the sunbeam. He also looked damn sexy. He was trying to understand so much and so much had happened between them. They did need some quiet time, just the two of them. That was, if Genesis could keep his crazy family from ruining it. For most people it would be a good thing to run home for a break after such a traumatic experience. Sephiroth just didn't understand other families and his own was... complicated. "Thank you," Genesis blurted.

"What for? I didn't buy any headphones yet." Propping his head on his hand Sephiroth's eyes wandered from the orchards to Genesis. It was very peaceful here, warm and soft and drowsy. Inwardly he was busy formulating his application, though. Genesis would have to check his first draft, but it would be better if it was already perfect. "Are there any special requirements that I should be aware of for the adoption?"

"All you have to do is ask and I am sure she will say yes. She has a soft spot for hard luck cases like us." The serious look on Sephiroth's face made Genesis want to kiss him and then he realized that there was no need to stop himself. He put a hand on Sephiroth's shoulder and pulled himself close to him and didn't wait for him to respond. Sephiroth was too adorable not to kiss at this moment and he did owe him much more than a kiss.

Sephiroth frowned, but he did allow Genesis to kiss him, as apparently, this would lead to more action. Genesis got cranky when there was no kissing and Sephiroth had enough drama for a day. He wondered how Genesis could give such lousy advice, though. It wasn't like you could just get into SOLDIER asking, so why should a serious matter like adoption be that simple? Deciding to postpone any thought on that, Sephiroth grabbed a handful of ass and squeezed it.

And that was exactly what Genesis wanted. Feeling the rough hand squeeze his ass in return for the kiss. He could tell Sephiroth didn't care for the kiss but was allowing it. At least the man was learning and he would also learn to crave Genesis kisses, eventually. Pulling out of the kiss Genesis threw his hip on top of Sephiroth's so that he was now sitting in his lap and pushed him to the ground.

"I have to thank you for taking care of and rescuing me from that mad scientist," Genesis said as he ran his hand into his hair. "You do need to be shown proper care for being my nurse."

"I do," Sephiroth replied with a lifted brow and a smirk that was just a tad too cocky. "So how do you plan on showing your gratitude?" There was another squeeze to that firm ass pressing against his warm palms.

The squeezing hands were more than enough to let him know that he had plenty of idea what he planned on doing. "Why don't we get naked and use that lube and I will gladly show you how much I appreciate you, your cock and how you took care of me." Leaning down for a quick kiss of his neck and a lick of his collar bone before he started to fight with his clothes.

That was exactly what Genesis wanted: feeling the rough hand squeeze his ass in return for the kiss. He could tell Sephiroth didn't care for the kiss but was allowing it. Well, at least he was learning and he would learn to crave Genesis' kisses eventually. He pulled out of the kiss and threw his hip over top of Sephiroth's so that he was now sitting in his lap and pushed him to the ground.

"I have to thank you for taking care of and rescuing me from that mad scientist," Genesis said as he ran his hand into his hair. "You do need to be shown proper care for being my nurse."

The air felt cool on his skin as he started to undress. He really needed to get rid of some of the stress that his mother caused ... and thinking of his mother.

"So... do you want to be the girl since you have lovely, long flowing locks and my mother thinks you so?"

"Isn't that ironic, coming from a guy who wears pink leather?" Sephiroth drawled, not feeling particularly provoked. No one and nothing could insult his glorious hair, not anymore. He'd heard enough jokes about it for a lifetime and had still stubbornly insisted on keeping it long. Even during puberty. So Genesis' mother could kiss his -whatever.

The General pushed the thought aside and concentrated on Genesis peeling out of his clothes with barely hidden impatience, putting on an involuntary show.

"It's not pink, it is faded mahogany," Genesis purred as he started working on the buckles of his pants, licking his lips as he did so. He was rather anxious to see him naked. Looking up at Sephiroth he leaned forward. "So, I don't hear any protesting about being on the bottom. Did Angeal break you in?" Before the General could answer, Genesis quickly covered his mouth with his own, giving him a deep kiss. He expected a protest from Sephrioth after that comment and would relish it.

Since Genesis had his tongue occupied and Sephiroth couldn't spit acrid insults at him he simply narrowed his eyes and glared. There was no way in this world (or any other for that matter) that he would _ever_ bottom for anyone _ever_ again. Least of all people _Genesis Rhapsodos_.

To underpin his severe determination and sexual prowess, Sephiroth flipped the undressed man around and pinned him to the mossy ground with a smirk, grinding his pelvis against him. "There must be something in the water here that makes you delusional about your role in this relationship."

Genesis gasped as Sephiroth tossed him around and crushed him. "I know my role," he breathed as his hands worked on removing what remained of Sephiroth's clothes. "And it is to get under your skin so that you will fuck me. It's working, isn't it?" The redhead raked his nails down the General's back and used his other hand to grab at the bottle of lube that he lost in the tussle.

"_I_know that you are an annoying little shit," Sephiroth snorted, but there was no malice in his voice. But indeed, it was working. Sephiroth's spine curved into the touch, his erection pressing harder down on Genesis'. "Prepare." He wasn't patient enough to wait very long and watch Genesis fumble with the lube. To make him speed things up a bit, the General bit into a rosy nipple and stretched it into hardness.

Crying out and nearly dropping the bottle as he was bit, Genesis glared at Sephrioth as he flipped the cap open but he couldn't say that he didn't like it. "Present your dick," he growled as he squeezed an overly large amount of lube in his hand and didn't really wait for Sephiroth to respond. The simple shuffle back from him allowed him to reach between them and grab that glorious organ.

"Oh yeah." Genesis couldn't help it. He never would tire of this game they played. How could he when it was always so much fun, adventurous and dangerous!

With a lick over the erect nub Sephiroth let go and pushed his cock into the warm, slick palm of Genesis' tight grip. "Want me to fuck you dry?" He smirked. Thrusting his hips forward in a suggestive manner, signalling Genesis to hurry up and prepare himself, too.

The orchards were abandoned, save for them, but there was no telling for how long. People might come after them, trying to push a pointless conversation on them and Sephiroth wanted to be done by then.

"Then get off me, so I can!" Genesis snapped back even though he was almost willing to let him. There was enough lube on his dick, but the redhead knew that it would hurt way too much if he did. He reached down between his legs, spreading them widely as he did so and quickly inserted the slick fingers.

The sight of Genesis fucking himself, panting in sync to the fingers vanishing deep inside his ass, had the General lick his lips. He was really getting impatient here, something he had only recently come to get used to. And only where Genesis was concerned.

"You done?" He growled, his slick cock poking into the soft flesh of Genesis' thigh.

"One day," Genesis said as he kept the motion up, "I should tie you to the bed post and just make you watch." He loved the look on Sephiroth's lips and the desire that he was showing on his face. He was letting himself go around him and he liked that. It told him that Sephiroth did care for him.

"I would love to drive you mad like that." Letting his fingers slide out of him he spread his legs, hooking one over his hip to draw Sephiorth to him. "Now, are you ready for me?"

Instead of giving a verbal answer, Sephiroth shifted his half naked body, the tip of his cock brushing against Genesis' slick entrance. Then it slipped inside, slowly. It was a relief to have the warm, tight flesh rub against his erection. It was just amazing how well they fit, physically speaking.

Sephiroth paused for a moment when he had buried himself all the way. "You think you have enough self-control for that?" He smirked, starting a painfully slow and sensual rhythm.

Genesis had to control himself as his eyes nearly went cross at the incredibly slow pace that Sephiroth was setting. His hands went to the General's sides and gripped them firmly.

"It would," he panted as he rolled his hips to match the pace and threw his head back. Throwing one leg around Sephiroth's he tried to bring them closer together, but it did not speed the man up in the smallest fashion.

"Take some." Grabbing a handful of silver hair he tilted his head back and placed a series of kisses along his long neck, "Practice." It would take a hell of a lot of practice. And Genesis was not known for patience when it came to ... well... anything. But it would be worth it for Sephiroth.

" We'll practice all you want," Sephiroth drawled, giving another shallow, slow stab, before he pulled out and then thrust inside, deep and fast. Genesis' ass felt perfect around him, clenching and massaging his itching cock. His thoughts drifted off, alongside with all the stress of the last few days. There was nothing but the physical pleasure of pumping into Genesis' arching body, of their skin touching and their flesh merging. There was no need to think, his body moved on its own, knowing what was good for them and driving them to ecstasy that would culminate into an explosion of bliss.

Throwing his head back and arching into the thrusts, Genesis enjoyed the ride and the promise of the words. This was everything that he wanted right here and now and Sephiroth was giving it to him. A low groan left his throat and he couldn't stop the sound as he whimpered his lover's name, reached down between their bodies and grabbed his own cock.

He wanted this to last longer but he figured they would be needing to hide from his crazy parents more than enough times.

They did indeed have lots of time to practice.

"Ready?" The General breathed into Genesis' ear, taking the opportunity to lick along the shell. He was more than ready to cum, and usually he just would have. His partners' desires were not that important. Usually.

Genesis couldn't speak, so he let his action speak for him as his body twisted with the orgasm that ripped through him. He gripped his cock tightly as hot semen spurted all over his chest and he saw black spots in his vision with the desire. The redhead didn't know if he made sounds but then he was sure he did because a flock of birds flew away, startled from their actions.

Then the feeling of Sephiroth filled him.

Was it possible for a guy to have multiple orgasms? Because that was what it felt like. Genesis' body didn't know what to do with the feelings as it was nearly painful and wonderful.

With a sigh of relief Sephiroth came too, pushing into Genesis one last time. This was how it was supposed to be.

He revelled in the force of his orgasm for another minute before pulling out and falling into the soft grass beside Genesis. The sun shone through the green canopy of the apple trees above them and the light gust of wind cooled their warm bodies down to a comfortable level.

"This isn't too bad," Sephiroth muttered, draping his arm over his eyes.

Closing his eyes and rolling over to press against Sephiorth's warm body, resting his head against his shoulder, Genesis hummed in agreement.

"We don't have to go back for dinner." Genesis said. "It will piss off mom and dad, but I don't really care. This is our vacation. We can do what we want. I like this."

At that Sephiroth frowned. "Yes, we will go back for dinner. Don't be disrespectful towards your mother." His voice had taken on a slightly aggressive tone. Sephiroth didn't give a damn about Genesis' father. But no matter how... unique Mrs. Rhapsodos was, the General felt a strong desire to stay on her good side. Even though he rather would have eaten with Mrs. Hewley... but he didn't say that out loud.

Rolling his eyes and running his hands over Sephiroth's chest, Genesis complied grudgingly. "Alright. Cook does make a fine dinner. You will have to avoid dessert though. Just stick with ice cream so you don't have another allergic reaction. I'm sure they will make the finest steak for us." At least Genesis hoped so. His mother always had rather eclectic tastes when it came to making Cook make food and she would roll her eyes and comply. At least there was always backup food that was edible.

"I hope she doesn't try to put you in a dress or give you a push-up bra." Saying that Genesis tweaked one of Sephiroth's nipples. "I quite like your chest like this."

"...Me too." With a dubious look Sephiroth searched Genesis' face from underneath his arm, trying to figure out whether the redhead was joking or being serious. "Has your mother always been like this?" It was probably Genesis' fault that she went completely apeshit. Who wouldn't in his presence?

For a brief moment, Sephiroth imagined himself three years from now, sitting in a rubber room and banging his head against the wall in a defeated, desperate rhythm for the rest of his life.

"As far as I can remember. I don't want to talk about my parents anymore," Genesis declared, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms tighter around Sephiroth's torso. "Can we stay here and be late for dinner at least? I'm going to be yelled at either way for not treating your right, showing up dirty and dad will be mad that he won't be able to make business deals ... so ... can we stay here for a little bit?"

Genesis cringed at how needy he sounded and felt. He couldn't help it because right now ... he just wanted to be with Sephiroth.

Was that too much to ask?

"We'll stay," Sephiroth hummed, closing his eyes and enjoying the warm sun kissing his skin. Frankly, he wasn't too keen on spending more time with Genesis' parents. And he was very contented here; the grass was soft, he was relaxed... And he didn't even feel _that_ restless, being a workaholic and having nothing to do. "I can see why you wanted to come here," he finally yawned, pleasantly sleepy.

"It was always my favourite spot. I only ever shared it with Angeal before," Genesis whispered as strong arms wrapped around him. "We can come here again to hide and just be together."

It was comforting and warm after the wonderful sex. He could stay like this forever but knew that wasn't going to happen. But... at least Genesis would be content with a few moments. "Thanks for coming and bringing me here. It won't be that bad of a vacation after all."

Sephiroth grunted something unintelligible, but didn't loosen his hold around Genesis' slender frame. This really wasn't so bad, after all. And if it meant that Genesis would be a lot more pleasant to be around and less bitchy then a little bodily contact couldn't hurt. Actually, it was surprising comfortable.

Genesis couldn't be more contented than he was at the moment. Everything was perfect at this moment and he never wanted it to end.

But eventually, it had to.

* * *

Two chapters in one day!

Just a few more chapters to go! Hope you are still enjoying the story. It's getting a lot of hits!


	69. Chapter 69

For Sephiroth it was surprisingly easy to sneak out of the house. Dinner had been a trying affair, as Genesis' father had indeed invited the whole town to brag about his famous guest. Genesis' mother had been drunk the whole time, trying to talk to Sephiroth about going shopping for frilly dresses and suggesting several names for the granddaughter he would get her. Genesis himself was busy catching up with people Sephiroth didn't care about and didn't want to know.

The party dragged on and on and on until finally it was over and they could retreat. The only remotely pleasant thing about that awful gathering had been Genesis' ex, whose ass provided a nice view every now and again. They hadn't talked and came to an understanding without words anyway. As soon as Genesis was fast asleep beside him (they had to share a bed) Sephiroth got up silently and easily found the spot Devon was already waiting for him at.

Devon waited. He had dropped so many hints at dinner to invite Sephiroth to join him for a romp and tumble that the man just _had _to show up. Genesis had kept glaring at him but he didn't care. Sephiroth did seem interested and, even once, ran his hand down his back and gave an appreciative look to his backside. He was rather excited at the thought that he could steal Sephiroth away from Genesis. The tramp deserved it for leaving him so abruptly.

Devon had taken his shirt off and leaned against the tree, casually tightening the muscles in his stomach as he saw a flash of white approaching. He could barely hold his excitement.

"Glad you could make it." He pushed himself from the tree, drawing his arms behind his head and tightening his stomach. "I wasn't sure you could drag yourself away from that clinging group to meet me." Devon kept his voice low and allowed his eyes to wander Sephiroth's form. He couldn't contain his excitement. Sephiroth was the perfect man. Everything about him was perfection and he had come for him. Now Devon couldn't wait to see him _naked._ He would show Sephiroth that he was better than Genesis in everything.

Sephiroth didn't say anything for a moment but took his time to look the boy over, from head to toe. He was physically attractive, his body long, lean and muscular. His facial features were pleasant, and the boy looked and smelled clean. His ass was round and firm. Devon's personality promised to be difficult, but Sephiroth wasn't here to talk to him or like him. Who cared about character anyways? They'd have some fun, and that was that.

"It wasn't easy," Sephiroth finally confirmed lowly and stepped closer. He didn't care to offer a charming smile. "Now make it worth my while."

Devon smiled and walked forward, trying not to show his unease at Sephiroth's words. That did not sound like a man that horny. It wouldn't take long, though, to get him going, Devon was good at that.

Sauntering up to the General, he put his hand on his chest and looked up at him. "I will make you never want to go back to that house." He left it unsaid that he would not want to go back to Genesis.

At that Sephiroth just lifted a brow. Devon was warm and beautiful and Sephiroth was surprisingly...

...unexcited.

That was probably due to the day's stress and they would take care of that now.

"Be my guest," the General droned, leaning against the tree and signalling Devon that he expected to get a blowjob.

Now _Devon_ had expected to be ravished, but Sephiroth just leaned back. What the hell? He should be having his clothes ripped off and Sephiroth's hands all over him at this moment but instead the General was leaning back against the tree. As if Devon was going to get on his knees, ruin his one hundred gil jeans to give him a blow job...

... even though, maybe if he showed him the wonders of his mouth, he would get to be ravished.

Just because it was not starting out like he expected didn't mean that it couldn't end like how he wanted.

"Of course," Devon purred after he gathered his composure and started to work on the buckles of the man's pants. Sephiroth smelled wonderful; of roses and vanilla. Not a very manly smell but it was rather arousing and it was having its effect on him.

The look on Devon's face was slightly petulant as he finally knelt down and took Sephiroth's erection out into the cool night air. The General couldn't have cared less. Inwardly he frowned though; here he was with a perfectly fuckable and willing ass and he couldn't quite work up the enthusiasm. Not that he didn't have an erection - he did. And he didn't mind fucking the country boy. But it felt more like a task that had to be done than something he really felt he wanted to do. Which was unfortunate, because he didn't have much time to do this before he had to go back. Or else Genesis would notice and then there would be drama, and screaming and yelling and accusations and Genesis would be all devastated and angry. Oh, he would be _so_furious and do everything in his power to make Sephiroth feel guilty and what-not and where was the fun in this? There'd be lectures about being responsible and exclusive and Angeal would babble on about honor while Genesis tortured him with his kicked-puppy looks and blah blah blah...

It took Sephiroth a moment to notice that Devon had already started sucking his dick, while he was lost in his thoughts. And the boy was good. Not as good as Genesis, but good. They used a similar technique. Which made Sephiroth wonder what the point was in letting Devon do this anyway.

Oblivious to the General's mood, Devon quickly lost himself in sucking Sephiorth's dick. He would steal him away from Genesis and be able to snub his nose at him at being the better lover. Closing his eyes, Devon concentrated on getting him off. He was going to make him quiver under his tongue.

Sephiroth leaned against his tree and tried to appreciate the effort Devon put into sucking him. He couldn't help his thoughts drifting somewhere else, though. Like comparing this blow job to the ones Genesis gave. This here was so uneventful, technical. There was no drama.

It was boring.

Boring, boring boring boring.

Barely suppressing a yawn, Sephiroth tilted his head to the left till the bones in his neck cracked. Then he tilted it to the right.

Down there Devon was doing his damnedest and there wasn't even a moan. He opened his eyes and looked up at Sephiroth who was ... not even looking at him! He let the dick fall out of his mouth and glared up at Sephiroth. "What the hell are you looking at?"

He should be focusing on him!

"Not at you, apparently," the General retorted with little sympathy. Pushing himself away from the tree Sephiroth tucked his softening cock back into his pants. This... sucked. Why wasn't he turned on by that guy? Just because he wasn't _Genesis_? This was ridiculous. But at the same time...

With a mental shake of his head, Sephiroth turned and walked back towards the house without giving Devon a second look.

"What are you doing!?" Devon yelled as he scrambled to his feet as Sephiroth started to walk away from him. "Or has Genesis have you so hen pecked that you have to go running back to him!"

Devon was furious. He still had Sephiroth's taste in his mouth, a hard-on his pants and he ruined his jeans for this! He was going to have him and that was that. Genesis was going to pay for calling him a bad fuck!

"Watch your mouth, country boy. I have disemboweled people for less," Sephiroth growled lowly over his shoulder, underpinning his statement with his patented glare-of-impending-doom. He was not going to argue with this runt, and he was above getting provoked by such childish words ... almost. "For your information: I am running back to him because you're shitty at sucking cock."

"I'm hardly shitty at sucking cock!" Devon growled as he stood, wiping the knees of his jeans, which had large, wet spots on them. "You just don't know a good mouth when you have one sucking you." Devon straightened his back and flicked his hair. "Genesis has lowered your expectations of what is good and what is right."

In a flash Sephiroth was in front of the brat, gripping his throat and pressing him against the hard tree. "If anything he has heightened my standards. If you know what is good for you, you keep that dirty, useless mouth of yours shut!" His iron grip tightened around the boy's scrawny throat, threatening to crush his windpipe.

Sephiroth was not amused.

It was one thing to insult him. But he wouldn't take any shit people were throwing at the people close to him. And Sephiroth's wrath was relentless and knew no boundaries once it was provoked.

Grasping at the hands around his throat and never being more terrified in his life as he was at this moment Devon tried to comprehend what was happening. He hadn't thought that Sephiroth would turn on him like that.

He wanted to run but his feet were on the ground.

He wanted to breathe but the hand around his throat wouldn't let him get a breath in.

Sephiroth was _scary _when he was angry and Devon really, really wanted to be away from him and his body acted accordingly as he soiled his jeans.

Sephiroth wrinkled his nose at the sudden stench and let go. Apparently he'd brought his point across. "Stay away. I don't want to see your face again." For the remainder of their vacation he didn't want to deal with that brat, at least.

Without much effort he got back into the house, sneaked past Genesis' snoring mother who had passed out on the couch and went upstairs to the bedroom he and Genesis shared.

"So, was he good?" Genesis whispered, not opening his eyes as he felt the weight of Sephiroth settle into the bed. He wasn't a fool. He knew what both of them had been up to. Till the last moment, Genesis hadn't thought that Sephiroth had the nerve to go run off and meet Devon in the grove, but then Sephiorth was an over-sexed egomaniac that only thought with his dick. "You should make sure you shower. Who knows what woodland cooties you have after playing with such scum as Devon."

He wasn't going to move from his bed.

Sephiroth could sleep on the floor.

It was _his_ home after all.

What a way to ruin an otherwise perfect day.

Genesis tried hard to keep himself from being sick and crying. He would do that when he could talk to Angeal again.

"Stop being melodramatic." Sephiroth shifted to find a position more comfortable. Genesis' bed was annoyingly soft, and Genesis refused to move. "And I wouldn't know if he is good. I didn't fuck him."

It was un-be-lievable. He hadn't even _done_ anything, but Genesis' small, shaky voice was already torturing him with stupid emotions that were not far from guilt. Again Sephiroth asked himself why he was putting up with this crap.

Opening his eyes, Genesis finally deigned to look at Sephiroth. He wasn't sure that he believed him. "You went through all that trouble and you didn't fuck him? You were pawing and eyeing him all night every time you thought that I wasn't looking, you ... flirt!" Genesis growled as he turned in the bed so he could glare at the silver-haired man. "And then you leave. Jerk."

Genesis wanted to hit, punch or ... even bite him but he really didn't have the strength for it at the moment.

After what they had under the trees, he thought that there was something more.

"If it makes you feel better I can go back and finish it," Sephiroth retorted with an aggressive snort. Why was he even having this conversation?!

"I didn't feel like it," he finally revealed, pulling the blanket over his shoulder and glaring at Genesis accusingly.

"Why didn't you feel like it?" Genesis said, grabbing the blanket as he wasn't going to let Sephiroth hide from him. "You always are horny! Don't you lie to me? If you fucked him, just tell me. Then I can beat the shit out of you for being a cheating asshole. It's one thing to flirt but another to go around and stick your dick in everyone and thing!"

"What is your problem?! I said I didn't fuck him! Had I known that it didn't matter and I'd get the drama anyway then I _would_have! What was all that talk about 'there is more to a relationship than fucking'? You said that, if I remember correctly," Sephiroth exploded.

Genesis stared at Sephiroth for a moment, seeing his angry face as he tugged at the blankets and scowled. A joy filled his chest at those words.

Sephiroth had been offered temptation and he turned it away ... because he was in a relationship.

Unable to control himself anymore, he jumped on Sephiroth and started to cover him with kisses until he was straddling him and had him fully underneath him and trapped under the blankets. "Do you mean it?"

"Get off me!" Now Sephiroth was lost completely; Genesis' mood swings were beyond him. Especially the man's sudden excitement. Besides, he had a headache. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" It sounded less peevish than one minute ago, though.

"You said, 'relationship' without looking like you were going to die," Genesis said and kept smothering him with kisses despite the glare and the angry look he was getting. "There is nothing wrong with me. I'm perfect and you know it too." Grabbing Sephiroth's hair, Genesis planted a big kiss on his lips and adding loud sound effects to it for good measure. "I love you too, you silver haired asshole."

Oh now this was going too far! Who had said anything about _love_?! "Get off, I changed my mind!" the General growled, attempting to kick the runt off of him. Maybe Devon was still outside somewhere. He would need a shower, but there was a pond nearby.

Of course Genesis wouldn't let go, and that triumphant, jolly glint in his eyes didn't make things any better. Sephiroth had a feeling that a great tragedy had come upon him and he hadn't noticed what it was yet.

Laughing as Sephiroth struggled underneath him, the redhead grinned. "Oh, you don't have to say anything. I understand, big macho First Class SOLDIER." Genesis kept him pinned underneath him. "You tolerate me more than most. How does that sound?"

Sephiroth didn't reply but kept glaring. He wouldn't get into an argument, Genesis would only twist his words whichever way he liked. So it was best to stay quiet and let the brat wallow in his delusions. At least Sephiroth stopped struggling, and effortlessly put his hands behind his head in a half casual, half provoking manner.

"Your friend empties his bladder remarkably easy." That should be enough to distract from the annoying topic at hand.

Plopping his head down on Sephiroth's chest, Genesis giggled. "Devon is a wimp. He only ever flexes his muscles in front of a mirror." He was way too happy at this moment as he listened to Sephiroth's strong heart beating in his chest. "I hoped he ruined those five hundred gil jeans he was flaunting all night. Even though I bet they were knock off's."

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. There was more to be said but he doubted this was the time for that. He got Sephiroth to sort-of admit that he was tolerable and maybe there was more. He would push him later but right now, he was content. Sephiroth did save him from Hojo after all and could have left him to suffer in the lab there; he did try to make this vacation good for him. Having Sephiroth stop looking at other people's asses was like asking Genesis to stop talking to Angeal.

They just had to clarify the 'no touchy'- rule a bit ... but later.

As Genesis snuggled against his chest Sephiroth snorted in amusement, ruffling the feather light red hair almost touching his face. "I didn't think it was possible, but he was even more of a drama queen than you are. Your fights must have been a sight to behold."

Sitting up abruptly Genesis glared down at Sephiroth, hard. "I am not a drama queen. I am just a queen." He plopped back down on his chest and let out a sigh. "I think those fights were on the borderline epic for who could scream and hit the hardest. I always won. He couldn't take the fragile bruising to his ego."

"Really ..." The General hummed, though he only listened with half a mind. The other part of his brain was busy concocting highly sexual images of two naked young men in the bitch fight of the century, tumbling about the floor, tearing at each other's hair, their faces hot and red, and their eyes fierce and passionate.

"Who got to top?"

"I said that, I won, didn't I. I wasn't going to let him fuck me without a fight," Genesis snapped, "even though he was never very good at it. "Did I mention that before? He was not good at fucking." He looked up at the glazed look on Sephiroth's face and could almost see the wheels turning in his head. So Genesis slapped his cheek gently, "If I don't get to see you physically fucked by Angeal, you don't get to see me fucked by anyone else. Get that thought out of your head, you loveable pervert. We have Wilbur back at home for that if you want to see me squirm."

"You did," Sephiroth snorted, but it wasn't a particularly pleasant memory, so he pushed it away. "Got any films of you masturbating?" Genesis was a kinky bastard, so who was to say that they didn't put one of their sessions on camera?

"Oh, yeah. I did. That video was hot," Genesis whispered as his hands moved down Sephiroth's side. "I don't have any video of Wilbur and I having fun, but we can make one when we get back." He firmly squeezed the man's hip, kissing his chest before comfortably using him as a mattress again. "Unless you packed him?"

"Why would I?" Clearly, Sephiroth's cock was superior to Wilbur, so Genesis' question was silly. The warmth radiating from Genesis' surprisingly light body made him drowsy, as did the relaxed atmosphere. He felt contented, even though this day had been far more exhausting and trying than he had anticipated. Resting his hand on the small of Genesis' back, Sephiroth closed his eyes, listening to the strange sound of nocturnal animals outside.

"Of course, I catch you slinking off to fuck one of my ex-boyfriends ever again, you either make sure that I am watching or be prepared to deal with my sword up your ass," Genesis whispered into his chest in a sleepy voice. "Innuendo or otherwise," he added absently.

"Your ex-boyfriends suck," Sephiroth smirked with closed eyes. Then, he slowly drifted off into sleep.

* * *

_I think they are finally connecting... in a weird way._

_Anyhoo... here is the next chapter. It turned out well in the end! Just a few more chapters left._

_Then a prize fic for the lovely cover art!_


	70. Chapter 70

Smiling like a fool, Cloud sat down in the mess hall after a hard afternoon training session. And by hard, he meant Reno. It was hard for them to get together all the time he wanted to as their schedules seemed to conflict, but when they did get together it was perfect. It helped when Reno gave him the key to the apartment, even though his first encounter with Rude was rather disturbing.

Of course, riding Reno on the couch was probably not a good idea when Reno had kept telling him that his partner was going to be home that day. The big man lowered his sunglasses for a moment, he gave a shy wave, Reno groaned an apology and then Rude went into his room.

Cloud then kept riding and then they went into the bedroom and didn't sleep a wink all night.

A familiar head of dark spiky hair was in the mess hall line. He smiled brightly, "Zack!" He looked more tanned and relaxed than last time that Cloud saw him. He had so much to tell him and he needed an explanation to where he went. "Over here!"

"Hey there!" Zack waved both his arms enthusiastically and flopped down beside Cloud, drawing him into a bone crushing hug. "You look good, man! Like, you're glowing and grinning!" He laughed, oblivious to his own grin. "Good things happened?"

Cloud poked him in the ribs hard and then slapped him. "I've wanted to talk to you for ages and you just took off. So much good stuff has happened and you missed out on it." Cloud then returned the hug as Zack gave him a hurt look and rubbed his ribs. "I missed you. I have to tell you about Reno!"

Cloud lowered his voice then. Having a relationship with a Turk was not something a wannabe SOLDIER was supposed to do, even though he wasn't doing a good job of hiding it. Every time that he saw Reno he couldn't resist touching him in some way.

"He's a really great guy, Zack. The best ever!"

"That's awesome!" Zack whispered excitedly, lowering his voice, too. "Then the rumours about the Turks must be false, I'm happy for you!" The puppy quickly had a look around to see if someone was watching them (their conspiratorial behaviour demanded some precaution), and then asked, "What's he like?"

Cloud beamed. "He's awesome." Leaning close to Zack, the blonde elaborated, "He was really looking out for me with the whole thing with ... you know." Clearing his throat he continued. "He was there and talked me through things and he is the most gentle in bed. He is not as big as Sephiroth or Angeal - you know - his dick - but it has this curve," Cloud demonstrated with his finger how Reno's cock was curved, "And it is the best feeling in the world. He has a roommate though, but still his own place and his hair is the softest in the world, too!"

Cloud took a deep breath and beamed up at Zack. "He's gentle and kind, not what you would think of a Turk at all. I really got lucky, Zack."

"Yeah? I'm happy for you," Zack smiled. That really wasn't what he had thought a Turk would be like. Usually they were rumoured to be relentless in doing the dirty jobs. Killing people, torturing them to get information... But Cloud seemed to be very happy. And that was the most important. The blond had been so down after he got rejected by the General and Cloud deserved to be happy.

"So... my vacation was awesome too!" The puppy blurted, not able to hold back any longer. He had to share some info too. "I had sex with Angeal, on the beach. Anyone could have walked in on us... it was awesome." At the memory he blushed furiously, licking his lips.

Cloud's eyes grew wide and he put his hands over his mouth. "In public!" He looked around and then at Zack. "Right on the beach! Wow. I haven't done it in public with Reno." That was a lovely thought and the thought of Zack making love to Angeal in public was rather arousing. He was going to have to find Reno and put the thought in his head about a vacation. "Rude walked in on us once. It was embarrassing but arousing." Cloud thought of a total stranger watching them or checking them out. "Are you sure no one was watching? Maybe they just sat back and just let you finish and didn't interrupt. I wouldn't stop people making love on the beach." He knew it was a little perverted but watching people enjoying themselves really turned him on.

Cloud had to swallow hard at the thought. "You look rested too and you have a tan. Do you have a tan everywhere!?"

Zack had to suppress a little moan! Damn, Cloud was getting him excited all over again! "Well, the beach was pretty abandoned ... but ... you can never know now, can you?" His pants started to get a bit too tight. "And yeah, I got a tan _every__w__h__ere_." Gulping, Zack rubbed his crotch a bit to make the itch go away, but it was rather persistent. "You know... I think I need to find Angeal... There's some stuff we have to do. Business stuff. To do with SOLDIER and all..." Gaia, he was horny again, and Angeal was too, hopefully.

Cloud grinned, seeing Zack squirm. "Yeah. I am going to go find Reno and see if he needs help with his Turk stuff." It had been a couple of hours since he had seen Reno and was missing the taste of his skin already.

He had an hour before his watch started. That was plenty of time to have a little fun, if he could find him.

"We'll talk more later," Cloud said after giving Zack a quick hug and headed straight for Reno's office.

It just so happened that Reno had a hard time concentrating on his work. Being Cloud's lover definitely took its toll. Not that he didn't like having sex with the creative blond ... but he needed to work on his stamina. A lot. Luckily today it was only paperwork, and that was difficult enough. Reno could barely keep his eyes open; had he been on a task it would have been a disaster. And he really had no excuse to make for himself. Somehow the redhead doubted that Tseng would accept him being 'oversexed' as an apology.

Leaning back in his chair, Reno listlessly clicked through his game of solitaire, when something blond caught his eyes. In a panicked reflex, the Turk slipped from his chair in the blink of an eye and ducked underneath his desk, a hand clasped over his mouth. Not. Again!

Cloud looked inside the office and only saw Rude at his desk. He chewed his lip and cleared his throat. "Have you seen Reno, Rude, sir?" he asked, making sure to stay at the door. He wasn't too sure whether Rude liked him or not. It was hard to tell as the man had yet to take off his sunglasses.

"He's ...," Rude turned in his chair and frowned. "He must have gone for coffee."

Cloud nodded and went on his way, skirting another Turk that walked into the office. He hoped he would catch Reno down at the coffee shop and drag him into a closet.

Tseng watched the blond skip - because he most definitely was skipping - down the hall as he turned into Reno and Rude's office, only to see Reno crawling out from under his desk.

"What was that about?" Tseng asked as he put some paperwork and tapes on Reno's desk. He had his suspicions about Reno and the little cadet and this confirmed it. "Were you hiding under your desk from me or that little boy-toy that just left?"

Rude snorted and went back to his computer.

"Boss ... you have no idea what I'm going through," Reno mumbled as he tried to dust off his knees with as much dignity as he could muster. "I like him, yo," he suddenly felt pressed to clarify, rising up as he looked Tseng in the eye to bring his point across. There had been the one or other occasion where he had to hide under his desk from visitors that he'd been charming into his bed and who didn't get the hint that there'd be nothing more than a one-night stand. This time it was different, of course. "I ... just need a break," the redheaded Turk added in a mutter, racking a hand through his hair. "Damn blonds."

Tseng smirked. "Yes. I understand that feeling." Blonds were indeed quite troublesome and demanding. "Blonds are always a little more demanding than others."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rude shake his head and swore he grumbled about something but he chose to let it slide. Rude lived with Reno after all... he probably knew firsthand how troublesome blonds were.

"Do you need a mission away for a little while to give your dick a rest? Be warned that he will tire you out when you get back." Tseng saw enough of the videos to know that Cloud was a little spit fire now when it came to sex. There was no escaping when a blond had their sites on you.

Reno hesitated for a moment, thinking the offer through. Then he shook his head, though. "Nah, I'm good. I'll find another way." Maybe he should stop by that little sex shop Rhapsodos and the General had visited... to buy a dildo for Cloud. This way his little blond could have fun without making a wreck out of Reno's body...

"By the way: How's it going with your blonds?" He suddenly grinned, cockily leaning against his desk, giving his superior a curious glance.

Tseng faltered a bit but from the look on Reno's face he could tell that he knew. It was hard to keep secrets from the man that was in charge of going through all the surveillance tapes. "I only have one blond and he is a mite bit tamer than yours." Lazard was tamer until they got into the bedroom.

Tseng had to admit that he was enjoying the relationship with Lazard - something that he would not say out loud because it would feed into the blond's ego too much. Dealing with the moody Rufus was not that difficult either. He always had a way to put him into his place, even when they weren't having sex. Rufus always had to be reminded that he may be the VP but he was far from being in charge.

"I am grateful that I don't need to scamper under desks to hide from him," Tseng said and thought about one of their recent encounters where he had been under a desk. The heat rushed through his body at the thought of Lazard trying to be so impassive as he played with his cock out of the view of the visitor that had arrived and had not seem him slip under there.

It was wonderfully torturous.

He really did like blonds.

"I wasn't hiding!" Reno snapped, his wounded pride laughing at him."I dropped my phone," he petulantly insisted, and he could practically _feel _Rude rolling his eyes behind his ever present glasses. "Anyway. What's the order regarding the nympho General and Rhapsodos? They're back, I take it there will be tight surveillance. Do we have orders to interrupt any - what was the official term- 'inappropriate behaviour'?" Reno wasn't too keen on interrupting two Weapons of Mass Destruction while they were humping like rabbits. That wasn't particularly healthy. But the Turks always got the shitty jobs. That was why they were paid better than anyone else.

Tseng sighed. "Hopefully they will be able to keep in their pants in public for a week or two. They will have to be watched, but if they actually keep to themselves, it should calm everything down."

Well, everything but Hojo who was still fuming over the fact that Sephiroth - his weapon - was screwing "the princess SOLDIER" and wanted to correct the ill nature of their relationship. It was a chore to get Hojo to calm down but putting a new, big busted lab technologist in his way, had helped.

"And monitor the press and their fan clubs closely," Tseng said. "That will be enough to keep you busy along with your blond."

"Hrm." Reno looked almost disappointed. He'd thought that there was more of a sanction coming. After all, Sephiroth deserved it, for making his little blonde miserable. They hadn't talked about the press conference, but Reno just hoped that Cloud was detached enough to shrug it off. Still, for causing so much trouble, the crazy couple even got to go on a friggin' vacation, instead of taking responsibility! Reno hadn't taken a vacation in 2 years, but if _that_ was what it took to get one, he could do that too...

Rude shot him a warning look like some damn watchdog that could sniff out his thoughts whenever they drifted into a bad direction.

"So... they don't get punished or something? Just a little bit?" The redhead asked, hopeful.

Tseng laughed. He couldn't help himself. "Those two being together will be punishment enough for each other. I am sure Sephiroth having Genesis nagging him at all times will be more than enough pain for them both. Hopefully, it will not cause us anymore pain for a month or two."

Tseng tapped the pile of paper that he had placed on the desk. "Deal with this, will you and then go find your blond. I have to go deal with a feisty blond myself. I need this done by the end of the day."

Tseng ignored the groan that Reno gave him and the whining that joined it. He did have to go deal with Rufus who was most likely still pouting in his office. He walked in without knocking, as he usually did, and was a bit taken aback by seeing a Second Class SOLDIER leering over the little blond.

He raised an eyebrow at the scene. "Am I interrupting something?"

Rufus looked up in alarm when Tseng's deep voice rang through the office. He'd been in the middle of a battle of wills between that insolent Second Class, who had dared to approach him again. This time, he had demanded even more unspeakable things that made Rufus' blood boil with instant anger - and something else. He couldn't help himself, but the way that bastard so confidently _deman__ded _Rufus bent over the table had the blond secretly go weak in the knees. His body screamed at him to comply, but of course he had too much dignity and was too stubborn to just give in. Hence their 'discussion'...

But Tseng had interrupted them and even though Rufus was surprised at first his keen mind quickly concocted up a plan to use this situation to his advantage. He would test whether he could make Tseng jealous - that was what he got for neglecting the vice president of Shin-Ra company.

"Why, yes, you are. We're in the middle of a meeting. What's so urgent that you can't even knock before entering my office?" Rufus replied coolly, his gaze demonstratively drifting over the muscular form of Kunsel, before it settled provokingly back on Tseng.

Tseng watched as Kunsel took a step back from Rufus and there was a flush on his cheeks as he did.

"A meeting," Tseng said and suppressed a smirk. Rufus was trying to make him jealous. It did spark a bit of his possessive side as he did very much like to control the Vice President and making him do what he wanted. The SOLDIER looked nervous and Tseng didn't blame him. If he still had the blond under his thumb, he would have taught them both a lesson.

Watching him squirm would have to do for now.

"I see. And what would this meeting, with a SOLDIER, be about, Rufus," Tseng said as he walked into the room and stood beside his desk. He tilted his head and waited for an answer. "You aren't doing anything behind my back, are you?" He made sure that the SOLDIER was still in his view. They both needed to know that he was not someone to mess with and not to disappoint him.

"It's none of your business. You don't have to know everything I do," Rufus replied, lifting his chin a bit, but inwardly he had a hard time to not start squirming under Tseng's steely eyes. Eventually he looked away, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture. "Now leave, we're not finished."

Kunsel was wise enough to keep out of this. He might have leverage on Rufus, but Tseng was a wholly different story...

Tseng nodded and looked at the SOLDIER and recognized him. He knew of his antics and would have to keep an eye on the snoop if he was deciding to play with the Vice President, but he could see no harm in it. Not at the moment anyway. "But I already do," Tseng said as he patted Rufus' cheek. "You two may carry on, but don't you dare be late for the meeting, Rufus. I would hate to have to deal with your angry father. It puts me in a bad mood."

He nodded to the SOLDIER and turned on his heal and left the room. He was sure that he would see Rufus show up late and limping if that SOLDIER was anything like he thought he was.

It was too bad that he couldn't personally punish Rufus any more. He had promised Lazard and for some reason, he wanted to keep his word for a change. He didn't dwell on those thoughts as he returned to his office to prepare for the meeting.

* * *

Angeal turned his back on his friends. He had thought they wouldn't be so ... open but they obviously still had a lot to get out of their system.

Seeing Genesis with his hands down Sephiroth's pants as the helicopter door opened shouldn't have surprised him, nor seeing them sleeping like that, and Genesis holding onto the Silver General's penis like it was some sort of security blanket was a different concern.

"Cover yourselves up and wake up!" Angeal said, still not turning around towards the two.

He heard Genesis yawn loudly and then chuckle. "Oh, Angeal, quit being such a fuddy duddy. You know I like to sleep with a dick in my hand."

Angeal wished he had stayed with Zack. Even at his age the puppy was a lot more civilized than these two.

Grumpily, Sephiroth opened his eyes. He wasn't a morning person. To put it more generally: he usually was in a horrible mood after waking up. At any time of the day. Finding himself in a helicopter with Genesis squeezing his cock and smirking at him while Angeal covered his face in misery didn't exactly brighten his mood.

"Get your hands off or I'll break your wrist." The threat was weak, though, because the General let a long yawn follow and lazily sat up to get out of the heli. He needed a coffee. "What's the situation?" he asked Angeal with not much interest as he detached himself from a persistent and pouting Genesis. "I take it Lazard has calmed down."

"Are you two decent at least before I talk to you?" Angeal asked, almost daring to peak through his fingers just to see that Sephiroth's pants were still undone. He quickly clamped his eyes shut again.

"Relax, Angeal," Genesis said as he pushed Sephiroth's cock back into his pants and zipped them up. "You would think you would be used to stuff like this. There. He is all tucked away from your prying eyes. It's not like you haven't seen it before."

Angeal didn't want to be reminded of that.

He cleared his throat and opened his eyes. It was safe to look at them again, thankfully. "The press has calmed down a bit since it is established that you are a couple." He still thought they were insane and was not looking forward to dealing with them coming into his apartment. Hearing them have sex was not his idea of a good time.

"He has said that we are all on regular duties, but will have to pull some overtime to catch up on all the stuff that we left behind because of our vacation." Angeal grabbed one of the bags and hoisted it over his shoulder. "As long as you two don't have any more public displays of affection, that is."

Sephiroth snorted at that. He'd be too busy with work for any kind of 'affections'. Grabbing a bag he got out of the chopper and stretched. That vacation-thing had been more strenuous than he thought it would be. Dealing with Genesis' crazy mother and keeping his overambitious father at bay had taken its toll, too. "You ought to call your mother," he ordered, giving Angeal a displeased look.

"My mother?" Angeal said. It had been awhile since he had talked to her. "You two visited her?"

Genesis stretched and his back cracked audibly as he did so. "She is much more delightful to visit than my family. Mother kept trying to tell Sephiroth how to make _her_ boobs bigger and father wanted Sephiroth to sign endorsement deals or something. Your mother is a hell of a lot more sane. So, you should call her. I told her about your puppy," Genesis taunted as he gave Angeal a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "She is anxious to hear all about your boy-toy."

Pushing Genesis off of him Angeal glared at him. "I was going to tell her in due time. Our relationship is still new and all. I will phone her when I have a chance." He started walking towards their quarters but wasn't sure where Genesis was going to be staying, so he let Sephiroth take the lead.

"Your mother is delightful," Sephiroth announced, nearly getting to a point where he was almost smiling as he lead the way down to the elevators. "It is beyond me how you can call yourself a human being and neglect her like that." People were saying that he was anti-social, but that was nothing compared to Angeal's crime. "I detest people who are too stupid to realize how lucky they are."

The elevator arrived and Sephiroth stepped inside, gracing Angeal with another cool look. "That is not honourable."

"I know how lucky I am!" Angeal defended quickly. "It's just ..."

Genesis stepped inside and patted him on the back, quickly moving alongside of Sephiroth and pressing against him. It was good to see Sephiroth move his arm easily and almost thoughtlessly around his waist.

"I'll phone her when I get back to my apartment." Angeal turned his back on them. "I do have a lot to tell her."

"I didn't fill her in on any juicy details," Genesis said. "I was somewhat respectable."

Angeal didn't want to know what he told his mother, but that was more than enough reason to call her. He had to dispel any of the lies of exaggerations that these two told her.

"I'm sure you were," Angeal muttered and rubbed his head, feeling the old headache that he seemed to get only when he was around these two.

Knowing that Angeal would stay true to his word, Sephiroth backed off and had the elevator go down. When they reached their floor, they stepped out. "Since you will be busy talking to your mother Genesis will stay at my place." No one needed the redhead shouting his two bits into the speaker. Besides, Sephiroth wanted to have him where he was safe.

"Let's go." Without waiting for an answer he turned and walked down to his apartment. It was exactly as he had left it. Dropping the bags, he had a look at the contents of his fridge, finding it stocked. There were some good things about ShinRa, too.

"Go to bed. There's paperwork waiting for you tomorrow and I expect you to do it by yourself," he said to Genesis, taking a beer from the fridge.

Genesis plopped face first on the couch. "You are going to allow me in your bed?" He turned his head to see Sephiroth chugging the beer that he had just pulled from the fridge. He had no desire for a beer but he did sleep better when Sephiroth was near. Even though his bed was really really comfy and it did sound like a good place to go. Dealing with his mother and father had not been all that relaxing. It was always a fight about something with them.

"Like you will stay on the couch if I tell you to," the General growled, throwing the empty can into the trash. "Now, hurry up. There's something I have to take care of."

Unceremoniously, Sephiroth lifted Genesis off the couch and carried him over to the bedroom, where he dropped him back onto the soft mattress. Roughly pulling the blanket over him, Sephiroth turned off the light. "Now. Sleep. No discussion," he ordered with a pointed glare.

"In my clothes," Genesis scoffed as he fought the blankets. He really didn't mind being thrown around but there was no way that he was going to sleep in his clothes. "Can I get naked first before I sleep in your luxurious bed?" Genesis started to take off his clothes underneath the sheets. "And what is more important than making sure I stay asleep. I sleep better after sex, you know."

He threw his socks in Sephiroth's direction as he began to work on his pants.

Of course he just had to object. Sephiroth rolled his eyes but waited for Genesis to wriggle out of his pants, providing a nice view on his naked ass. "It will remain a mystery forever how you made it into SOLDIER." Was there any command Genesis could actually follow?

"Are you finished? Stay put or there won't be any sex for you anytime soon."

Throwing his shirt on the floor Genesis lay on the sheets naked. "But I want sex now," Genesis complained. "Where do you have to go that's so important that you don't want a taste of this ass? Huh? Huh?" He didn't care that Sephiroth looked annoyed. They had made a lot of headway on their exhausting vacation and he knew that Sephiroth craved his ass.

He flipped over and wiggled his butt. "Like you can deny yourself!"

Gaia, it was tempting. But there was one urge stronger within Sephiroth than the need to bury his cock to the hilt inside Genesis' ass. Thus he just lifted a brow, ignored his semi-erection and countered, "I'm sure that whatever Turk is watching the surveillance cameras right now appreciates the view. Be a good boy and I might be back."

Before his resolve could falter, the General left the apartment and took the elevator down, deep into the belly of ShinRa Company. He needed to see someone. Someone in the labs.

He found Hojo immersed in one of his experiments, hunched about a flip chart that he studied in concentration, while a poor creature in the tub in front of him screamed and writhed in agony.

"Professor. I'm here for our appointment."

Hojo was startled by the deep voice and turned around sharply. He was not expecting anyone down for an appointment and was surprised to see Sephiroth. "Appointment?" Not that he remembered having an appointment with him but he wasn't going to turn down the chance. Adjusting his glasses he looked up at the silver haired war machine. "Oh, yes. You just got back from your _vacation_," he hissed the last word. He didn't even want to think about the red head that was sharing his creation's bed.

He would still have to find a way to stop that relationship cold.

How was Sephiroth going to have children that were perfection if he was fucking a man?

"Why don't we go to your examination room, hum?" Hojo started to lead the way to the room. He would have to take advantage of this opportunity to fix him.

"After you." Sephiroth made a graceful gesture towards the door. For the first time he was actually looking forward to this. Hojo's assistants were nowhere to be seen, which played right into the General's hands. He had a bone to pick with Hojo, not his lackeys...

The examination room was empty and sterile as ever. The traces of blood and other body fluids had been cleaned away, to make the room look like anything but a chamber of torture.

Well, Sephiroth would change that in no time.

"Please, lay down," he said, motioning with his head towards the cot, closing the door and locking it from the inside.

"Pardon?" Hojo turned to glare at Sephiroth. He was not one to be ordered around, least of all by one of his experiments. "I think you have forgotten your place."

"Maybe you should stop thinking so much. Your curiosity will kill you one day, professor. Now, if you may. Or should I lend you a hand."

Sephiroth had turned around to the professor, straightening to his impressive height. With calm steps he moved towards the man, menacing without intention. He left absolutely no doubt that he'd push Hojo onto the bed himself, if he needed to.

"I must admit, your experiments sparked my scientific curiosity, too. I wonder what it is like... to stick a scalpel into someone's belly."

Hojo pushed his glasses up on his nose and narrowed his eyes. "You're welcome to bring that little pest of a boyfriend and you can test how it feels on him. He is a little soft in the middle."

Taking a few steps back from his looming figure, Hojo looked to his cameras and was well aware that he didn't have anyone observing today. A fault on his part.

"I already know him inside out," Sephiroth purred, though there was a dangerous flash in his eyes. He would very much enjoy doing this. Hojo was a man who wasn't easily impressed. He needed to be taught a hard lesson, and Sephiroth would deliver it with great pleasure. Otherwise Hojo wouldn't stop harassing them. And Sephiroth had to make it clear to him that touching what was the General's would have severe consequences.

Since the professor still refused to lie down and Sephiroth's patience was wearing thin, he grabbed the man by the shoulder and effortlessly pushed him down on the cot, strapping his arms and his kicking feet. For such a weak, defenceless person Hojo did an amazing job at hurting other people. Sephiroth had always avoided touching the man, because it made him sick, and Hojo was touching him too much already with his scalpels and scrawny, spidery fingers. But seeing how easily the professor was overpowered made him a lot less menacing. With mild surprise Sephiroth wondered why he hadn't just done this before.

"Now, let's see where you keep your equipment. Ah, here it is." Pulling open the drawer of a nearby table, Sephiroth's green eyes took in the assortment of shiny new scalpels and other sharp medical equipment. "Let's start with this." He picked up a little knife, holding it into the light, before he approached the bound scientist.

Hojo had a moment of panic as he was strapped down on Sephiroth's examination table. "Do you really think that is wise," he said as he saw him approach with the knife. "What can you gain from such a venture?" His modifications were not nearly complete to handle such treatment as of yet.

Sephiroth looked pissed and it was not a good thing that he was alone. "Put down the scalpel, son, and let's have a conversation. I only do what needs to be done."

"So do I. This examination has been long overdue, Professor." Tilting his head Sephiroth effortlessly sliced Hojo's lab coat and the underlying shirt open to reveal pale skin and a heavily working ribcage. Hojo's breathing was accelerated, which was a sure indicator for fear. Good. Hojo would learn to tremble at the sound of the General's footsteps.

"Feel free to talk to me all you want, though. Tell me what it's like to have pure mako pumped into your belly," he mused, the blade of the knife gliding into Hojo's belly button. Sephiroth just added a tiny bit more pressure, and the scarred hole filled with red liquid.

Gasping at the sharp pain Hojo tried to move away from the scalpel that was cutting through him. "The tests are necessary!" He yelled and pulled at his bindings. This was quickly turning out to be quite a bad situation and he did not like it at all. "Let me up, Sephiroth. Those test..." but the scalpel dug a line down his stomach and drew a pained hissed from his throat as he threw his head back against the hard table.

"What about those tests?" Sephiroth asked with calm, cold detachment as he drew a red line from the Professor's navel to his wrinkled nipple, cutting through the waxy skin and thin muscles. This was harmless compared to the agony Sephiroth himself had endured.

Finally, he lifted the bloody knife and set it on the sterile table, looking at his work. Hojo was sweating and not looking too healthy. He was also pretty pale.

"Tell me, so I can understand."

Panting heavily Hojo looked at the cold eyes of Sephiroth. "They are to make you perfect." The line that was cut into him burned. He was not used to this type of treatment as no one dared touch him before. Not even Valentine had dared to raise a weapon or hand to him before he put that experiment away for good.

"You need to be perfect," Hojo was going to have to ensure that he couldn't be hurt like this until he got that perfection obtained.

Sephiroth's left eye twitched marginally in annoyance. He was perfect already, so what was Hojo babbling about?! But that was beside the point. Turning back to the open drawer, Sephiroth fetched a scissor with clamps at the end instead of blades, and pushed it into the wound, deepening it and pulling the flesh apart like a ripe fruits.

"Why do I need to be perfect? What's perfect about cutting someone open? I don't see it," the General sardonically declared, bending over Hojo's open belly to have a look.

Hojo couldn't hold back the scream and hated the fact that it actually hurt like all hell. He felt flushed and weak as he looked at Sephiroth staring into his belly, his hair dipping down into his blood, causing it to colour bright red.

"You are fucking that redheaded failure," Hojo said between breaths. "That makes you a failure if you do not see that he is one."

"I see. Well. There's a wide consent, and I would go as far as to call it common knowledge, that you, Professor, are a brilliant man. I think you just undermined that theory." There was no expression showing on Sephiroth's face as he continued to talk in an eerily calm tone and kept inspecting the contents of Hojo's belly. It was like that moment in battle when he dealt the finishing blow. "You are strapped to a table at the mercy of a man who has nothing but contempt for you and here you are, insulting his lover who you dared to carve open like a Halloween pumpkin. That is not brilliant at all."

The General paused, his glowing eyes now holding Hojo's gaze hostage for an endless while. Then suddenly, and in the blink of an eye his hand shot down, deep into Hojo's belly and when he took it out he pulled a handful of bloody intestines with him, that he lifted high enough for Hojo to see. "At least... it proves you got some guts."

Hojo saw the flash of what should be tucked inside of him. He didn't have the strength to scream or move. The only option that was left for him was to pass out from pain, and humiliation that he was bested by his own creation in this regards.

"Ah... Can't take much, can you?" Disappointed, Sephiroth stuffed Hojo's organs back inside and cast Cure, to have the flesh melt back into one piece. There'd be no traces left and he would take care of the security cameras. At least now it should be clear to Hojo that Sephiroth would not let him have his way anymore with either Genesis or himself. If Hojo so much as entertained the idea to do something other than giving him his regular mako shot and take some data on his blood pressure, they would end up here again. And next time it wouldn't be as pretty anymore.

With great satisfaction and inner tranquillity, Sephiroth had a last look at the Professor (not bothering to unstrap him, that was a problem Hojo had to take care of himself). Then he left the labs, took care of the security video and went back into his dark apartment, slipping soundlessly into the bedroom.

Genesis was disappointed when Sephiroth left him in the bed. He thought that his ass would have drawn him in. Whatever it was that Sephiroth had to do, it seemed annoyingly important. He wondered if it had something to do with Lazard. Thinking about it Genesis was pretty sure that it did, because the Director was the cause of all their relationship problems, as far as Genesis was concerned.

Grumbling and complaining, Genesis buried himself into the blankets and waited for Sephiroth to get back. He was surprised at how quickly sleep claimed him, as he hadn't realized how tired he was. Thus Genesis was a little startled when he saw Sephiroth standing beside the bed, stripping himself out of his clothes. He didn't even hear him come in.

The redhead was even more startled when he turned towards the General and saw blood in Sephiroth's hair.

"Who did you kill?" Genesis asked as he stretched. "I hope it wasn't something that will get us sent on separate missions or something."

"No one." Sephiroth sat down on the bed and took his boots off in the darkness, one after the other. His fingers trembled, but he paused for a second, closed his eyes, took a breath and worked on them with more control. On his way here from the labs it was as if all adrenaline had suddenly been drained from him. The realization of what he had done dawned on him and threatened to overwhelm him.

Hojo had been a part of his life for over two decades. He was the first person Sephiroth remembered seeing, and Hojo's existence was inextricably linked to all suffering, fear and feelings of powerlessness. When he was a child the monsters under his bed had been real and Hojo was the boogeyman, but Sephiroth would get punished even more for showing any kind of fear. So he tried to transcribe those feelings he had for Hojo into anger and frustration - but the core of those emotions, their true colour, was lingering fright. At one point, sometime after his teenage rebellion phase had been tortured out of him, Sephiroth had given up trying to fight Hojo and his treatment. Hojo was, and always had been, a person that was too large to go against, a powerful being that he had no chance of escaping from and that always waited in the shadows, watching him, never going away. And whenever Hojo felt like it he would step into the light and drag Sephiroth back to hell with a thin smile and his scalpel ready.

But not anymore. Or that was what the General hoped. Hojo had conditioned him well enough that, right now, Sephiroth was almost going crazy with trepidation and anxiety about the consequences of his actions, just like he had when he was a child and didn't perform to Hojo's expectations. It was irrational, and it sucked, because just half an hour ago Sephiroth had crushed a large part of Hojo's menacing image by proving how easily the man was defeated. His mind knew that Hojo was a thin little man that physically posed no threat to him, but his mind and heart still remembered the agony that had mercilessly been carved into them year after year after year.

Taking another deep breath, the naked General buried his face in his hand, jaw clenched. But controlling these emotions right now seemed impossible. So he said to Genesis, "Go to sleep. I'll have a shower," and stood.

Seeing the play of emotions that crossed Sephiroth's face and seeing him shaking worried Genesis. Sephiroth stood and walked to the shower. There was not his usually strong gate and long stride. "Sephiroth? You can talk to me. I don't need to be tucked into bed and not be told what is going on." He struggled to get out of the blankets and follow him. "What happened?"

He was worried as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders to stop him from walking into the bathroom. "What did you do?"

At first, Sephiroth was hit by a wave of hot irritation and annoyance, because he wanted to be _alone_, and he had given clear orders that were _disrespected again_. Why did Genesis have to be so goddamn nosy all the time?! Why was it that he couldn't give Sephiroth a break for just _once_? Why did he always have to be so damn selfish and put himself in the middle of everything? This didn't even have anything to do with him! The General didn't feel like dealing with his shit right now.

Thus he loosened Genesis' hold around him and pushed him away roughly, but turning around with a wild glare to warn the other that now was not a good time to demand attention and be a drama queen.

Instead of making a scene Genesis just stood there though, looking confused, helpless, worried. And very much as if he really, actually cared.

Sephiroth's anger melted as fast as it had come and for a moment he remained motionless, looking at the naked redhead expressionlessly. It was a strange, tension filled moment. Then, wordlessly, the General put his arms around Genesis' shoulders and held him in a very weak, barely there embrace, leaning his forehead against Genesis' shoulder and closing his eyes. Ah, he was so goddamn tired ...

His heart skipped a beat as Sephiroth moved to hold him. He returned the embrace but kept it loose. Sephiroth was obviously upset over something that he didn't want to talk about at the moment. Genesis would find out later, he was sure, but he just held him in his arms, and started to stroke his hair. He let him stay like that for a moment, glad that he was not ashamed to show that something was upsetting in front of him ... and showing more than anger.

"I can wash your hair?" he questioned as he felt Sephiroth pull away from him. "If you want."

Seeing the uncertainty in his face it seemed that the great Silver General was having issues with his emotions. "Or I can find a raw steak for you to chew on after you wash up." Genesis tried to keep a straight face but his lips were curling up into a smirk that he couldn't control.

"Steak," was the curt reply. Sephiroth wanted some privacy, after all. The embrace had been calming and eradicated some of his deeply rooted fears. But he still had to figure some things out and doing that under a warm shower was a pleasant thought. Maybe he decided to inform Genesis about his visit to the labs after he had gotten Hojo's blood out of his hair...

Genesis rolled his eyes but let it go. Sephiroth was hardly composed at the moment and Genesis didn't feel like pushing it. "I will go find a steak for you to gnaw on when you get out." Running his hand down his arm and cocking his head to the side, Genesis added, "I'll be here when you get out."

Sephiroth acknowledged it with a short nod, then he went to the bathroom and closed the door. He caught his own gaze in the mirror and stared at himself, his tired expression, the blood in his hair. This was what he had become, what Hojo and ShinRa had created and made.

With a jerk, Sephiroth turned his back on his own image and stepped into the shower. He felt filthy suddenly and wanted nothing more than to get Hojo off of him.

The shower he took lasted an hour, but afterwards, Sephiroth felt as if he'd been born anew. Hojo might have beaten him into the shape that he desired, but that was over now. Sephiroth had inwardly cut ties with ShinRa and Hojo and was free for the first time. It felt good, liberating. Also, he wouldn't have to be cautious that Hojo might try to get his hands on Genesis again. Hojo was the one to fear Sephiroth now, not the other way around, and Hojo would be wise enough to keep his distance.

After he stepped out of the shower, towelled his wet hair (he didn't bother with the rest of his body) and slung it around his hips, he went to the kitchen where really, Genesis had prepared the table and made steak for him.

With a lifted brow, the General sat down. "Where'd you get that?" It was 3 am, after all.

Seeing that the shower had improved his mood a bit, Genesis smiled brightly. "I have my sources." He wasn't going to mention that he called Angeal and begged him to bring him some stuff to cook with that wasn't just beer. Shin-Ra stocked up Sephiroth's apartment with everything but the food that he actually liked.

"Now, sit down and eat," Genesis said. "I didn't slave over the stove to have you not eat." He sat down opposite of him after he put a beer by Sephiroth's plate.

Seeing Sephiroth dig in without any further questions made him happy. "Feeling better now?"

Sephiroth chewed on the rest of his steak, devouring it in almost one go. Torturing people made him hungry. He looked up at Genesis and nodded, since his mouth was full. After he had washed down the meat with beer, he leaned back in his seat, sated and very much contented.

"I gutted Hojo."

Genesis' eyes grew wide at those words and he dropped his fork that he was stirring his food with. He stared at Sephiroth, wondering if it was a joke ... but he saw that it wasn't. Or was it?

"So," he drawled. "You killed him?"

"No. He won't come near you again, though." Even Sephiroth wouldn't have gotten away with killing the Head of the science department. "I strapped him to the table and fed him some of his own medicine. I got a video, if you want to watch." Of course he had to bring a little souvenir, which he could watch over and over again.

Genesis had to blink a few times to understand the whole situation and when he did he smiled brightly, but refrained from jumping over the table at his lover. "Did I ever tell you that I loved you," Genesis said. "I will watch that video later." Standing, he walked around the table to move to sit into Sephiroth's lap and wrap his arms around him. "That is wonderful news. I hope you tied his lower intestine in a knot."

While he finished his steak, the General slipped an arm around Genesis' waist to hold him in a somewhat possessive manner. "He passed out immediately," Sephiroth snorted in slight disbelief. For a man who dealt out so much pain Hojo surely couldn't take much. "I left him strapped to the table for his lackeys to find him in the morning."

"I wouldn't expect him to be able to handle much," Genesis said as he revelled in being held, not being pushed off Sephiroth's lap but being kept close to him. "I would love to hear his explanation of why he was strapped to the bed in the morning meeting's they have. It would be delightfully funny to see his scowl and glare at you. He really can't handle critique all that well."

Genesis pushed his hands through Sephiroth's damp hair. "Are you full now? Can we go to bed?" He was getting tired now. The running around to make the food had exhausted him and he wanted nothing more than to cuddle with Sephroth in his bed. He hoped it wouldn't be an issue. At least the man seemed to have gotten used to it when they were in Genesis' house and bed. But his own home would be something different. Earlier Sephiroth had dropped him in his bed, but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to accidentally kick Genesis out in the middle of the night.

It was still something that he worried about.

"I would like to go bed."

With a satisfied grunt Sephiroth pushed his empty plate aside. Now that the tension had been drained from him and his hunger was sated a great, pleasant exhaustion overcame him. Sleep sounded just about right.

They got up and moved over to the bedroom. Sephiroth did not protest when Genesis crawled under the sheets with him, and he did nothing but roll his eyes when Genesis persistently snuggled up to him. But honestly... he didn't mind anymore.

Genesis doubted that he had ever slept better than he did that night.

* * *

THE END

... oh, but we do have another chapter... we have one little loose end to catch up on. Just one major loose end is left.

But wow... chapters, a lot of them.

Glad you all enjoyed the craziness because that is what it was. Stay tuned for the Epilogue.


	71. Chapter 71

ZE EPILOGUE

* * *

Angeal had slept in. After Genesis' frantic phone call that had been about steak he crawled back into bed with Zack. Zack, of course woke up and he didn't get to sleep for another hour. Not that he minded.

Especially not when he had woken up to the smell of breakfast and coffee. He folded the paper and looked over at Zack who was engrossed in his own paper - the funny pages. The puppy looked wonderfully happy sitting there, holding the paper and sipping his coffee. Angeal knew that they were going to be busy this afternoon as he had paperwork to catch up on.

And then there were the bills. There was a small stack on the kitchen table. Angeal always took care of the bills because Genesis didn't really know how to handle the money, just writing the numbers down, or would decide that he didn't want to pay something.

Sipping his coffee Angeal opened the first one. He had just paid off his credit card and was looking forward to seeing the zeros there at the top of the page.

Slowly he unfolded the paper and spit out his coffee at the large number at the payment due portion.

"What the hell?!"

Zack almost dropped his cup in shock. Never _ever _before had he heard Angeal swear! And he doubted anyone else on this planet had!

His lover held a piece of paper in both his hands tightly. So tightly he grabbed it that it was close to being torn in the middle. Carefully, Zack approached and laid a hand on Angeal's back, curiously looking over his shoulder.

"What's up? You won the lottery?" That thought actually got the puppy really excited.

Angeal started to shake as he read all the charges.

"I'm going to kill those two. The bed, pillows, sheets ... and," he couldn't read the name of the sex shop and the list of items there. Handcuffs and a nurses outfit.

All charged onto his bill.

Angeal scrambled for his wallet and looked at the cards there. They were all there but Genesis has done this before. Snuck things out of his wallet and put it back in there. Usually he intercepted the bill before he saw it for a month or two ... but this cost was outrageous.

Reading the bill wasn't easy, because Angeal's hands trembled so much. At the contents, Zack's cheeks flushed. "Well ... they just wanted to have some fun?" He tried to reason, rubbing Angeal's back in a soothing manner.

"They are _always having fun_," Angeal ground out as he stood up, dropping the bill to the table. "Sephiroth has enough money to buy their play things and so does Genesis. Why does he have to use my credit card?" He started to walk to the door with his hands in fists.

Angeal had no idea what he was going to do to them, but at least they were going to get a lecture!

"O-okay ... Maybe they accidentally thought it was their card?" Zack tried as he walked after Angeal who stomped to the elevator. Zack didn't want any more drama, things had just been so good! Angeal was relaxed because of their vacation and now it was all going to hell again. "I'm sure there's an explanation for this!"

Angeal pushed the button viciously. "Zack. They knew what they are doing! They always know what they are doing." Zack was giving him some large eyes and looked worried. "They need to stop this type of behaviour."

They really did. They were always doing things that were embarrassing and throwing him in the middle of it all. "You should go back to our place. Let me deal with them."

"B-but..."

Zack didn't get to protest.

The door opened abruptly, after Angeal had pushed the doorbell a perceived million times. And there stood Sephiroth, with only a sheet loosely wrapped around his hip, his long hair hanging in his face, his expression majorly pissed off. It was easy to tell that just a minute ago he'd still been sleeping and was not pleased to be woken.

"What?!"

"Care to explain my credit card bill?" Angeal said and pushed his way in. He didn't care if they were sleeping. They had disturbed _his_ sleep enough - he could disturb their's. "Where's Genesis?" He looked toward the room where Genesis stood in the bedroom door without a stitch of clothes on and rubbing his eyes.

"Care to explain my credit card bill?" Angeal made sure that he just looked at his face. "Why is there a mattress and a dress on the bill?"

Suddenly, Sephiroth's expression turned sober as his gaze shifted from Angeal to Genesis. He had all forgotten about that...

"Let's see ... Maybe because you sliced through my bed and mattress and I was in dire need of a new one," he finally said, crossing his arms over his bare chest, the muscles in his belly tightening. Genesis was still drowsy and caught on too slowly to be of much help.

No one took notice of Zack, who had slipped inside the apartment as well. Gaia, he just hoped they could solve this without any bloodshed...

Angeal turned back to Sephiroth and crossed his arms.

How was he to argue that? "You used my credit card behind my back!" He growled as he glared at the man. "And the sex toys would have never been part of the deal." Angeal did go smash on them ... not that they didn't deserve it.

"I'll pay you back," Genesis mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. Angeal wished that he would cover himself, but he was always the type to show his body. Genesis was quite comfortable being without pants. "I always do."

Angeal whirled on Genesis. "If you used your own credit card you wouldn't have to pay me back!"

Genesis rolling his eyes made him want to strangle him.

"Now that you solved that, leave," Sephiroth demanded, turning around to the open kitchen and starting to prepare the coffee machine. There was no way he could go back to sleep now, but at least he wanted coffee to have one joyful moment this morning.

Zack's shoulders sagged in relief when it seemed that Genesis wouldn't argue about paying Angeal. "Let's go back," he whispered, tugging Angeal's sleeve.

"It is not cleared up!" Angeal said. "You two are menaces!" He was still feeling very frustrated with all their antics. "I need a promise that it won't happen again from either of you." He also wanted them to promise not to have sex in public, grab each other, or cause another disaster ... ever again, but he doubted they would be able to do that.

"Genesis!" He turned to his naked friend who had wandered into the kitchen and picked up his phone. "The bill is 20 000 gil! You need to control your expensive tastes on my credit lines."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, but then shrugged. If it made Angeal leave he'd promise about everything. "Promise. Now leave." 20.000 Gil was a lot though, and the General wondered how Genesis would come up with that.

Genesis rolled his eyes. He had this discussion at least five times before. He flipped through his phone looking at his bank balance. He had a lot of money from the apple juice recipe royalties but no one needed to do that. His recipe was the best in the world... not that Sephiroth could drink it, which was a shame. That was when he noted that Angeal's fan club had sent out a notice.

He absently opened it up and couldn't help but roar with laughter, even though he knew that everyone was looking at him funny but he couldn't help it. The picture that was there was sexy and obviously supposed to be private. Sephiroth looked at him like a mad man as he held up the picture to show him.

"What ... Don't show me that!" The General was still a bit touchy about anything to do with Angeal; especially his penis.

"What is it?" Zack peeped, looking over Angeal's shoulder to have a look, not able to suppress his natural curiosity. When he saw the picture of a sleeping Angeal, presenting his impressive manhood to the camera he turned alarmingly pale and then furiously red.

How had that happened?!

He had given Cloud the picture thinking that the blond would keep it to himself! How could the fanclubs have gotten their hands on it?!

Genesis giggled, he couldn't help it as he admired the picture. "It looks like the training has done wonders on your thighs, Angeal. I don't remember them being so muscular and you do desperately need to manscape. It's a forest down there." He admired the photo for a moment more before his phone was ripped from his hands.

Angeal gaped at the picture of himself on the phone. How did that even happen?

He got his answer when he heard Zack bump into an end table while backing away from him. "Zack! Do you have anything to do with this?" He was appalled that this was sent out by his fanclub and to everyone. There were already over a thousand responses about how honourable his penis looked!

"Zack!" He watched his young lover give him a small laugh, look nervously at the door and run.

Angeal forgot all about his frustration with Genesis and Sephiroth and went to go deal with Zack and the fact that he must have taken the picture when he was asleep.

With a little squeal Zack dashed down the hallway to hide under Angeal's bed. Oh, Angeal must be so mad! And Zack cursed himself for giving Cloud the picture. He didn't think that Cloud had deliberately fooled him, he would never do that. But someone must have searched the blond's cell phone (and Cloud had a tendency to lose it all the time or forget it in the cafeteria) and thought it to be a bright idea to send the picture viral!

Finally he reached the apartment and went for the bed, hoping that Angeal wouldn't find him here. But being still had never been one of Zack's strengths, so when he moved to peek out from under the bed to see whether Angeal had followed him he was instantly spotted by the man.

"I'm sorry," the puppy whimpered, hiding again.

Angeal's anger melted at the large puppy eyes and how nervous Zack was. Angeal was still holding Genesis' phone with the picture displayed. "You took this picture?"

The pathetic little nod melted his heart. He couldn't stay mad at Zack for long but now there was a picture of his dick for the world to see and he couldn't let that slide either. "Get up and come here."

Hesitantly, Zack crawled out from under the bed and got closer to Angeal, who didn't look as mad anymore. "I didn't want for that to happen, I swear! It was just... you were sleeping, and I thought you looked so beautiful, so I took the picture and I wanted to just keep it for myself so I could look at it when you are away on a mission and I feel lonely but then Cloud was so down and I wanted to cheer him up and he asked if he could have a picture of you and he looked so sad that I couldn't say no, so I gave it to him and then someone must have stolen his phone and I'm so sorry!" Breathless, Zack wrapped his arms around Angeal's neck and buried his face into the man's shoulder. "I'm sorry Angeal!"

The SOLDIER First Class wrapped his arms around Zack and sighed. He really was turning into a softy when he couldn't stay mad at Zack for having such a big heart... and then calling him beautiful.

"I can't let you get off easy for doing that," he said, keeping his voice stern. Why was giving a picture of his dick to Cloud a good thing? He didn't want to think about that. "You are going to have to be punished." While he said that Angeal ran his hand down Zack's back and rested his hand on his bottom and squeezed.

Angeal's voice and his touch had Zack actually shiver and go weak in the knees. Also, he yelped out a shameful moan. "Punished?" he asked weakly, but not letting go of Angeal, even though he sported a rock-hard boner.

"Yes, long and hard," Angeal said and put his hand through Zack's hair, and tugged it to the side so that he could nip at his throat. "It is going to take me a long time to forgive you." Another excuse to have Zack trapped in his bed ... there wasn't anything better.

The phone that had his picture started to ring, but he tossed it aside. He had his hand full of a very excited puppy and that was more important at the moment.

Meanwhile, Genesis was tapping his fingers angrily on the table as he used Sephiroth's phone to try to phone Angeal. "Seriously. He barges in here, makes all sorts of demands and now he is too busy playing with his puppy." Sephiroth had put a cup of coffee beside him as he gave him an agitated look. "I have a lot of porn on there and he better not delete it."

"We can always make new porn," the General shrugged, sipped his coffee and gave Genesis a meaningful smirk.

"Actually... let's start now," he declared, put his cup down and lifted his squealing boyfriend up to carry him off to the bedroom, never forgetting to give his ass a long, loving squeeze.

* * *

That is the end of Unstable folks.

Keep an eye open for more collaborations between BMIK and Soyna in the future..


End file.
